Butterfly's Bizarre Adventure
by Toon'Challa
Summary: Gifted with the magic wand of her family upon turning fourteen, Princess Star Butterfly has also been gifted a Stand that manifests from said wand. Now on Earth with her new friend Marco, Star has to defend her new home from the monsters of Mewni while trying to learn more about her Stand. Her life's about to go from weird...to truly bizarre. Rated T due to violence
1. Episode 1: Shining Star Pt 1

A/N: Okay I cannot lie to any of you, this combo is somewhat bold. It's new, I know that. May not even be a viewed by many. But I had to get this out of my head. After JoJo binging and the season finale a month ago, I needed to do this.

This is a bit of a retelling of The SVTFOE show, but there is new stuff to be had. I won't just flatout just plug in JoJo elements. No I thought about this.

So let me stop talking and let you all read for yourselves. If your JoJo fans...Star Vs. has a very weird world that I thought could fit the concepts of JoJo.

If your Star Vs. fans, I hope you love this nice thing to hold you over until Season 3. A bit of new and old.

And if you're fans of both...well let's be best friends. My number is- **KING CRIMSON WAS HERE** -got it? Good!

Enjoy folks!

* * *

"…Never thought my day would end like this." The brunette boy said as he stood next to the blonde princess spinning her wand. Monsters in front of them…monsters behind them. And a short, cheeky bird man with the world's largest grin rubbed his hands in front of all of them. This was a very nerve-wracking situation for the brunette.

…This was a normal Monday for the calmer blonde, who smiled giddily while alternating bounces on both her feet. She was overly excited about what, to the boy, was probably the last moments of their lives. He was utterly CONFUSED. How could she even see these beasts in front of them and even feel a modicum of excitement. He had his Karate. But what good could martial arts do against big burly monsters, he thought.

He looked over at the princess…who was ecstatic over this development. Truth be told, it almost made him uncomfortable. How can one person be so happy about fighting monsters?

"Okay Star, I'll ask before I'm de-boned by the muscle frog looking at me weird…WHY are you so happy? We're about to be MONSTER MEAT. Think maybe you could throw a bit of concern out there? Or at least comfort me and tell me things aren't as bad as they seem? LIE to me?"

His question made Star look at him with a raised eyebrow; she was obviously confused by his question. Did he really not understand? She explained it multiple times to him. Silly Marco.

"Oooh Marcooo, I keep TELLING you! We'll be okay! My spirit guardian will protect us!" Star smiled, beaming with confidence at her statement. "Aaany minute now, my Stand will come on out and beat all these monsters into paste!"

Marco, however, was not amused. His deadpan expression and glare towards Star was the opposite of her excited calmness under pressure. She knew she couldn't just keep mentioning this 'Stand'. No more would he just act as if he magically believed in this "Stand"; Marco had to see it to believe it. And with the monsters suddenly bearing down on them…

…he reeeally wanted to believe it.

(Earlier In The Day)

 _"Gooooood Morning Los Angeles! It is 7:00 A.M., mostly sunny with scattered clouds with no rain is on the schedule for today. We shall go over the news after this retro hit requested from a group of students at Echo Creek Academy for a special 'Marco Diaz'. An Eighties classic from Men Without Hats…"_

 _S, A, F, E-_

A hand escaped from under the covers of its bed to slap the off button on the radio alarm next to his bed. The radio's song wasn't of particular interest to Marco Diaz today. Maybe after the hundredth playthrough at 7 A.M specifically, it lost its luster.

"Try it again tomorrow, guys. Maybe it'll be funny again." His tone was thick with sarcasm, trying his best not to sound too angry. Even in his own room, Marco tried to confront this in a calm manner. Why waste time getting angry? Getting angry only increases stress, which could lead to getting sick. And then if you get sick…

This was Marco's entire thought process for a minute before he got up to prepare for school.

-.-.-

The deep sleep the princess was in was the result of a very long night. Yes it was a big day today. She knew what she had to do. And she was very excited about this opportunity. But she knew this day would be one filled with official ceremonies and boring royal procedures. It made her yawn just thinking about it. So, she opted for a crazy night of partying and monster bashing. A trip to the Bounce Lounge with some fellow princesses her best friend Pony Head rounded up was followed up with beating up on some monsters near Mewni who were attempting to infiltrate today's ceremony. And after a night of that kind of craziness, she needed a few hours of sleep.

But she (figuratively) made her bed. The guards were commanded to wake her up, and her maids were told to groom her for the big ceremony today. So horns from the royal guard were sounded, waking Star up to a majestic tune before the maids pulled the covers off of her. Bloodshot eyes, a sluggish demeanor, and no will to exit her bed made the maids very sure about what she was doing last night.

"Princess Star, you shouldn't head out to party on the eve of your biggest birthday celebration!" Said a maid in front who spoke to the princess with a slight tone of authority. The slightly rotund woman with grey hair and a round and friendly face motioned for the other maids to start brushing Star's hair. And as they work on her hair, she began tending to the haggard princess by helping her out of bed so they can head towards the bathroom. "Need I remind you that other kingdoms and their royal families will be here to observe this moment of the passing of the wand. And you cannot look like this when you accept the wand from your mother. You must look the part of a royal today.

Look the part of a royal? Does she not do that almost every day? Is it not a royal's job to tame warnicorns and lay down beatings upon the wretched monsters of Mewni? That's what she always felt it was. She knew no other job a royal could do besides sit on a throne and talk politics with advisors.

"Oooh Annaliiise…Miss Annalise, you have nothing to worry about. I'm the most princessy princess on Mewni. A wild night partying with friends and a little monster bashing doesn't mean I'm not a royal." Star assured her head maid with a grin and a thumb. "My parents and Mewni will see the reeeal me today."

Star said this with a sure tone, the drawn out "real" in her comment as dreamy and airy as her sparkling eyes. Despite this bit of "assurance", Annalise could only muster a smile.

…A very very…shaky…smile…

"If you say so, princess…"

-.-.-

Both boy and girl, from two different dimensions, began preparing for their days. Brushing their teeth…showers…brushing their hair…two largely different lives preparing for two largely different moments. One was getting ready for the biggest day in her life…the other was preparing for another day at school.

But today was to be more for both teenagers. There are multiple universes with multiple possibilities. Somewhere, there is a universe where magic is the sole focus. Maybe one where Marco is a girl and Star is a boy exists. Only Omnitraxus and Father Time know just how many possibilities are out there.

But no matter what, one fate doesn't change. Marco and Star are drawn together, like peanut butter and jelly…or a bunch of raunchy cartoon characters on a reality TV show. Like Stand users themselves, they will eventually cross paths.

But you aren't here for this cheesy expository pretentiousness. You're here to see Star punch stuff…so-

-.-.-

" _HIIYAH!"_

The cry of the princess rang out as she punched a monster before throwing a kick, all while riding a wild warnicorn. Her excited and confident laughing drowned out the cries and yells of the monsters whose faces she was relentlessly beating.

"You monsters want some more of me? I got somewhere to be, and I can't let no nasty monsters stop me from getting my Stand!" She proclaimed while riding the warnicorn through a wall of monsters. The ceremony was starting soon, and she was running out of time. However, she'd be lying if she didn't enjoy the thrill of fighting more of Ludo's forces. Adventure and peril always excited her, even from a young age. Guards were teaching her how to snap necks by age three. Her dad was the best user of Ripple Energy on his side of the family, if not Mewni. "The ceremony is probably starting now…oh I'm sure they'll understand…"

-.-.-

Queen & King Butterfly, standing in front of an entire congregation of Mewmans here for the passing of the wand, could only keep straight faces the entire waiting period. They knew Star would have been late. It was to be expected from her. But they only wished she was late because of anything _other_ than fighting and acting reckless.

…There are some things magic can't solve though.

"Heheheh, girl still got some party in heeer…" Flying Princess Pony Head chuckled quietly next to her family.

-.-.-

"YOU INCOMPETENT BEASTS! HOW IS IT YOU'RE HAVING PROBLEMS WITH SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HAMON!? I THOUGHT I PUT AN AD OUT FOR _COMPETENT_ HENCHMEN!"

Star heard the voice of one of her rivals, the bird monster Ludo, and looks back to see him riding upon the back of his hopping frog minion. True to his name, Buff Frog was a big frog who was able to use his strength to hop right next to the warnicorn riding princess.

"Y'know, I take offense to that whole 'not knowing Hamon' thing!" Star shouted at Ludo with a tone of offense, "What are you? The leader of monsters? And you don't know ANYTHING about Spin energy? At least I'm a princess. I HAVE an excuse. What's yours, little man?" A smirk grew on her face after saying that, wanting to see what Ludo had to offer.

Ludo takes full offense to this quip, shaking his fists while holding onto Buff Frog. "How DARE you insinuate that I don't know The Spin? I am LORD of my castle and LEADER of monsters! Of COURSE I know The Spin!" He holds a hand out and snatches a rock from the ground as Buff Frog hops over the landscape, and immediately looks at Star with an evil smile. All he needed to do was concentrate, and Star's body would splatter on her own steed. So he concentrated hard on the rock in his hand, and…

…concentrated…

…concentrated…

…concentrated…

…Star, noticing the boring stalemate here, was leaning on her steed with a bored expression that meant she was tiring of watching Ludo try to intimidate her.

And even Buff Frog grew a very disinterested face as he continued his hopping. He looked over at the warnicorn, who looked at Buff Frog as well. Both rides just exchange looks deadpan expressions, wondering when one side will end this embarrassing display of ineptitude.

"Heeey…Ludooo…?" A very annoyed Star spoke up to try and break Ludo from his "concentrated efforts" of Spin. "Yeah…I got somewhere to be…and you are kind of interrupting that. See, it was FUN for the first few minutes, nice distraction and all. But you're ruining it with your…" She looked Ludo up and down, and just rolled her eyes while trying to find a perfect word for what Ludo was doing right now. But she could find nothing, so she instead settled for, "…Ludo-ness. So we'll see each other later, 'kay? Maybe with my new wand! YAH, WARNICORN, YAH!"

Upon kicking its sides, Star's wild ride pushed itself to gallop even faster, outpacing even Buff Frog's own hops. Ludo felt disrespected by Star's ignoring of him. How DARE she ignore him for a wand ceremony-

"Wait…wand?" Ludo's angry thoughts immediately shifted focus to what the princess just said before she dashed away. But THOSE thoughts were interrupted by what looked like an orange portal opening up in front of the monster contingent. "Wait is that a portal? Dimensional scissors? How did-"

And he couldn't even finish _those_ thoughts before a pair of flaming fists burst out from the portal and began throwing a heavy blur of fast punches to Buff Frog's face. He had no time to stop and process the portal and its user before he was sent flying backwards with singe marks on his face and his boss on his back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The bird lord shouted at the top of his lungs, though his screams were soon drowned out by the screams of his own men behind him and Buff Frog. One look at his army lined up like bowling pins soon made Ludo go from frightened and screaming to deadpan and annoyed.

"Well maybe we should have stayed home and practiced drills."

 ***STRIKE***

The assailant looked over her short work of Ludo's army, actually chuckling at the sight of the sore birdbrain under his own burly soldiers. A pale white arm with spikes dusted some dirt off of her large yellow and orange dress and brushed her own red hair from in front of her eyes. Surveying her work, she decided that this was probably the best discourse of action. Nothing too much, enough to stop them and send them retreating back to their realm in Mewni. She gazed over at her partner, though…who kept its own eye on the monster. It wasn't going to attack anyone…not unless the demon girl herself decided she wanted to it to fight.

"Oooh…yaaay…visited by the almighty Hekapoo…what, was The Magic Committee sooo afraid of big bad Ludo?" Ludo spoke up from under his army, a tinge of sarcasm mixed with his exasperated tone to produce a nice cocktail of annoyance for both himself and Hekapoo to drink in. Though Hekapoo had no time for Ludo's goofy antics.

"Stay away from the kingdom, Ludo. You know the rules." She said, her arms crossed as her yellow and red eyes just look in Ludo's general direction. There was no point in being here, she thought. Ludo was such a non-threat that she didn't even feel the need to confiscate his scissors. What could he and his neutered monster army possibly do? He was a non-threat to everyone. Good thing too, because the last thing Mewni needed was another war between Mewmans and monsters.

"This dimension is kind of a drag…" She said looking at her giant humanoid flame partner. Said flame partner proceeded to glow and split into three different Hekapoos, each carrying dimensional scissors…and each one giving Ludo a glare before holding them up like swords. "Either way, go back home Ludo. …Ugh…you need to repay me for this, Moon. Million, wrap this one up quick and come back when you're done."

Off she goes now, running away from this scene to let her clones handle the rest of the work. The monsters get up to make their march of shame back home, being guided by Hekapoo clones created by her partner. This was an embarrassing little moment, though for Ludo it was an average day for him and his army. Foiled either by Star Butterfly or some Mewman with monster beating powers was just a torturous affair for his existence.

"Oh look. Not even bothering to stay with The Stand. Just letting IT do your dirty work. I see the disrespect towards me and my monsters has reached new levels of high for you Mewman sympathizers."

"Just keep marching, worm breath." Hekapoo 2 said, as Hekapoo one and Hekapoo three continued poking and prodding the monsters back to their realm. This was a humiliating moment, but the shame soon was drowned out by a nagging thought in Ludo's head. …The wand? Wand passing?

" _Of course…it's her birthday today. All fourteen year old get the wand of the queen and The Butterfly's Book of magic…a book of magic and a wand to use…so the monsters can retake Mewni? I like that…I like that…_ " Ludo rubbed his hands evilly, a big grin growing on his face as he chuckles to himself. He had a chance at being looked at as a threat for once. And he couldn't mess this up. "Mewni will be mine…MINE…MIIINE-"

"What was that?" Asked Hekapoo 3, to which Ludo just recomposes himself and walks properly.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just thinking out loud." He shrugged and continued walking his merry way back to his castle.

-.-.-

The princess galloped her way back to the kingdom, entering the gates of the castle walls and having her steed stomp around the marketplace without a care in the world. Food stands saw corn smashed into cream as the princess charged through the narrow pathways of the outskirts of Mewni. Screams and curses filled the air, though not towards the princess. Nobody dared to slander the princess on her most important day.

"SORRY! I'LL TRY TO FIX THAT LATER IF I CAN! OOPS! WATCH YOUR STEP! HEY, YOU CAN SELL CREAMED CORN NOW! OH BOY!" She was well aware of the destruction her joy ride was causing, though she could hardly contain herself. Today was the day she got her wand. She would finally be considered a growing young lady in the eyes of her kingdom. Plus, it was a cool new weapon to beat down monsters with. Oh but OF COURSE, she had to also show she was responsible. She knew not everyone would just be allowed to use the wand. She had to go to classes, learn from Glossaryck and the family book. Magic was not a toy. It was a universal energy.

" _I'm the most responsible princess I know! I mean, Pony Head is a lot less responsible than me. I think that measuring stick will give me an edge. Mom and dad will HAVE to trust me. Though I was late…then again, a little warnicorn hunting and some impromptu monster busting didn't hurt before a big day. And these people…hey, I'll fix their shops! No worries!"_

Despite her musings to fix the slums of Mewni (as she destroyed more civilian property), the slums were in the process of immediate rebuilding. The citizens of Mewni were amazed to see their stands rebuilt by what seemed like the hands of a little bipedal baby goat putting its hand on everything. Upon touching them, a feint glow a white light surrounded the objects before they floated back to their original places and fixed themselves. It was as if someone had rewound time on a specific object.

As the pristine white kid goes around fixing everything, people couldn't help but notice it fading in and out of being ethereal. The goat spirit was getting visibly weaker…

…and so was the grown up ram with a robe trailing behind the goat ghost. He was weezing and panting, baaing in exhaustion over the amount of energy he had to exert to fix all of what Star destroyed. People didn't notice the goat man, though, due to him hiding in the shadows of the poorer region of Mewni. There was no need to make his presence known. He was content with working in the shadows. Though he nearly collapsed after one last cart was rebuilt. Thankfully, he was caught by the arms of a green man with a diamond for a head. His arms were actually sentient snakes, which just so happened to also glow with teal energy.

"Chancellor, you shouldn't waste too much of your energy on this. You have to rest up, don't sacrifice yourself for some corn." The diamond man warned his superior with concern. Chancellor Lekmet sighed and recalled his Stand due to Rhombulus's concerns. He knew the man just cared for his wellbeing, and also knew this wasn't what his Stand should waste time on when he knew they were needed at the castle.

Rhombulus's wipes his brow with his arms and holds the chancellor up by his waist. "I gotcha, chancellor. Let's go, the queen is waiting for us to appear."

"Baaa." A white glow came from Lekmet as he raised a hoof, releasing his Stand from his body to go back out to the citizens of Mewni. Despite having one eye on his crystalline head, Rhombulus's face conveyed a look of confusion with his raised eyebrow…though his expression immediately dropped to a deadpan face when Lekmet recalled his Stand, and corn just magically appeared in his hand.

"Chancellor, you can't use Ashes To Ashes to collect corn from the people. Isn't that stealing?" Asked Rhombulus with a concerned tone.

"Baaa!" Lekmet bit back with some sharp wit, making Rhombulus roll his eye before he sighed.

"Yes, Chancellor. Floor corn is free corn." The response was very forced, though he knew he had to let Lekmet get THIS after all he did for the people. No need to put up a fuss for an elderly old goat and some corn.

-.-.-

 ** _"GAAANGWAAAY! WOOHOOOOOO!"_**

Her scream pierced the walls of the castle. The guests in attendance, royalty and civilians alike from all across Mewni, perked up when they heard the princess scream. Moon and River, who also heard their daughter from the front of the room, both had dilated pupils amidst their widened blue eyes. This was not going to be a normal entrance. This was not going to be a normal ceremony. But then again…this was not a normal princess.

 ** _CRASH!_**

Star comes galloping through the room, her warnicorn with no regard for anybody's safety. It stomps to the left, jumps to the right, leaping over the royal musicians and several people as it made its way to the front.

"YEAAAH GIIIRL! YOU BE WILD AND FREE, DON'T LET NOBODY CHANGE YOU, BOO!" Star's bodiless princess partner in crime, Pony Head, yelled from the audience while spinning around (leaving sparkles in her spin trail). Her father, King Pony Head, could only blow steam from his nose in annoyance as he magically kept a brochure for, "St. Olga's School for Wayward Princesses", floating in front of him. One side glance at this sight, and Pony Head's elation went from 100 to zero in a second. Now, she was shivering in fear while internal screams and a moving walkway towards a prison school flooded her mind. She HAD to find a way out of this.

The warnicorn advances on her parents, and once it reaches the front it goes to leap over the king and queen! Star hops off in time, but the wild animal smashes through the walls of the castle and continues its wild stomping outside.

It was all over. The stomping was over. It seems the one-woman stampede was saved…thanks to the three-person collective that came through the hole in the door and stayed in the back. Lekmet was being held up by Rhombulus while limping his way forward. And despite her relatively easy task, Hekapoo was looking very much so annoyed at this entire situation.

Hopping up and down while grabbing at the wand in her mother's hand like a child, Star's behavior seemed to not match the "mature young lady" standard most princesses her age should be when receiving a powerful item.

"Potentially the universe's most powerful item…in the hands of a little kid in a teenager's body." The guardian of the scissors ironically enough dropped her scissors from her dress on accident while making her way down the aisle with the rest of the committee. Her mind on Star's irresponsibility, she didn't even notice the scissors fall. And she most assuredly did not notice Flying Princess Pony Head levitate the scissors towards her and stuff them in her mouth.

"It's Mewni tradition, Hekapoo…we can only hope she mellows out with age. Or not. She could just become a tyrant destroyer of dimensions. I think Omnitraxus would say that there's a chance the timeline could go that way. So who knows?" Rhombulus overheard Hekapoo's quiet musing and decided to conversate with her about the matter. Though said somber outlook on things did not amuse Hekapoo. Lekmet would have been a much better conversation…if she could understand him. Besides…the chancellor was asleep in Rhombulus's arms, and there was no need to wake him up. "Aaaw…look at him…" His goatness's snores consisted of fluttering, "baaas", and his chin "beard" went up and down with every breath and snore.

This did not interest Hekapoo though. The auburn-haired Stand user kept her gaze on Star, who had just grabbed the crystal blue wand of her mother before it transformed in a flash of light. No more was Queen Moon's wand in existence. Instead, it was now the winged pink wand of Princess Star Butterfly. And the guests themselves were in awe of the transformation as the official transfer of power had commenced peacefully. However, they weren't out of the woods just yet. There is the chance Star could blow something up in the next few minutes.

Moon snaps her fingers, attracting the attention of her awe-inspired daughter who just had a hard time removing her gaze from the wand of her ancestors. "Yeah mom?"

"Star…we need to talk about this. Because you SAY you're ready…but I do not think you truly understand what you hold."

Her mother's serious tone made Star drop the excited smile in order to listen to what she had to say. No matter what she said, even if she disagreed, her mother's opinion meant a lot to Star. And she did not want to disappoint her or her father after this great honor was bestowed upon her.

"Mom…I know what I'm holding." The princess said with a wave of her wand. "This is the family wand. Passed down from generation to generation, one of the most powerful items on the planet. We all know that. A few classes with Glossaryck, some test runs on that little man Ludo, and a bit of mental training will make me an adept magic user!"

"It isn't JUST teachings you need to worry about Star." River Butterfly chimed in, his tone just as worried as his wife's. "This wand is your family heirloom. It can dip into the universe's infinite supplies of magic and allow you to perform universe altering spells. This is no item to mess with. You need to take all of your teachings seriously…but we also need you to be mindful of yourself…and others when using it. Especially when it comes to the…Stand…"

 **" _OOOH! HOW CAN I FORGET THE FAMILY STAND!?"_**

Star's squeals could nearly pierce glass, so they of course could pierce any unguarded eardrums. "HEY! WHAT DID SHE SAY!?" Asked a poor Mewni citizen, the only person in attendance who didn't cover his ears. His hearing will be missed.

"Star PLEASE…be MINDFUL, like your father said!" Star immediately piped down upon scolding from her mother. She didn't want to raise her voice like that, but Queen Butterfly felt the need to say something to calm her daughter down. "Star…I know you're excited. I was as well when I first received the wand from my mother. But you cannot let your emotions get the better of you. Your wand…your magic…your Stand…they respond to your conscious and subconscious thought. Your mental and emotional maturity will be what define you for the rest of your time with this wand…moreso than any training Glossaryck may give you. Your Stand especially…it will be your biggest ally. But it can be everyone else's biggest nightmare. Use it wisely…and direct it only at those who truly deserve it. But please don't unleash it recklessly. We want what is best for you and Mewni. And if you can keep yourself under control, then both sides can be safe."

A calm appeal to her rational side was needed to quiet Star down. The princess was excited about this day. She dreamt of it all her life. This was a wand that could generate powers beyond her wildest beliefs. It was truly the most powerful item in the universe. And she was holding onto it. Star looked into the crowd of Mewmans, who were all passing around information for numerous insurance companies. And then she took a look at Pony Head, who winked at her gal pal. Afterwards, she swivels her head back to her mother and father, who have very worried expressions on their faces. This could turn out very bad. And they knew it could. But they wanted their daughter to succeed. And Star knew she couldn't disappoint them, at least when it came to being responsible with the wand.

"…Okay mom. I'll really try. I promise you two, I'm ready to be the princess Mewni needs. With this wand, I will ONLY do good! Nothing off the wall!" Star proclaimed with a hand swipe. Her eyes closed and shoulders leveled, she held onto her wand like a true royal, with both at chest level. This impressed her parents, who really were hoping she'd try her best to do her very best with this responsibility. "…Can I still go monster fighting with it later?"

"Star…" Moon's did not like Star talking about fighting monsters with her wand. It truly unnerved her to think of what could happen with that wand if it ever fell into the wrong hands. But then again, she had to eventually combat monsters during her time with the wand. It would seem almost crazy to believe that Star wouldn't fight any monsters after this. Even she had her fair share of scraps when she was young. Some she remembers…some she'd like to forget. "…just be careful. Ludo seems incompetent now. But even a monster can adapt to their environment. Lest we forget the invention of Spin…"

River hugs his daughter and then releases the embrace to look his daughter in the eye. "We trained you to be responsible. We have done all we could. All we ask now is that you take these lessons and mix them with your new lessons in order to grow. Okay?"

Star nods her head vigorously, twirling her wand before saying, "No worries, dad. I'll prove that I'm ready with this wand. I'll be the best darn princess in the world! I'm almost positive this stuff will come natural to me."

-.-.-

 **[STAND NAME]: One In A Million**

 **[STAND MASTER]: Hekapoo**

 **Power: B**

 **Speed: B**

 **Range: A**

 **Durability: C**

 **Precision: C**

 **Development: C**

 **Abilities: OIAM is a flame that can split and transform into numerous Heckapoo clones, each as strong as the original. Though when their flames atop their heads are blown out, they disappear.**

-.-.-

"Okay why isn't this thing working?"

Star had been shaking her wand for ages it seemed. Standing on the outskirts of Mewni so as to protect the people from her practicing, Star (with Pony Head for good measure) began practicing with her wand for a few hours. She already had several spells down. Dipping into the magic of the universe wasn't hard. She had been preparing to use magic her whole life. But when it came to the Stand…well…

"Come ON, girl. It can't be that hard." Pony Head's pouting lips and annoyed expression was coupled with a head (or was it body) nod or two. "You said your momma did it ALL the time. It's gotta be some SPELL to it or something. You seem to know all of your basic stuff. Narwhals, stars, hearts and glitter, spiders with top hats, it's all natural to you."

"I know, I know." Star worriedly replied. "I'm SO much better at magic than Ripple. This should be EASY. So why can't I summon this Stand…?"

"I dunno, but I know that you better be summoning it soon. Me and you need to go on a STAND SPREE! I'm talking partying and maybe beatin' up some of them monsters, you feel me? I need to go out and CELEBRATE with you or something. We need to be hanging out. Cause, y'know…after a while, you'll be studying with your book more and not have time for me."

Pony Head looked down, feeling very upset about the possibility of losing her hangouts with her best friend. Of course, something heavier was weighing on her mind. But it was doubtful that she'd share it with Star. "Say, wanna go to The Bounce Lounge after you get your Stand out here?"

"Sure, Pony Head! But _never in my life_ would I leave you…" Star cooed while petting Pony Head's mane, calming the equine buddy while putting her cheek to cheek with herself. "We're BFFs. FOOOR LIIIFE. When we die, we're being buried hand in horn!"

"Oooh yeah giiirl, you right, you right." Chuckling off her own fears, Pony Head waved off her worries thanks to Star's comforts. "Girl, when I die, you're jumping in my grave with me, you got that?" Pony Head smiled, before the two laughed heartily at themselves.

"Hahaha, oooh…now I have to think about that one hahaha!" Star giggled with Pony Head…before she abruptly stopped and plainfaced to really process what PH just said.

Meanwhile, they were being watched from high above in the large castle of Mewni's royal family. Rhombulus kept an eye on Pony Head and Star as they continued trying to unlock Star's Stand. He looked over at a fully awake Lekmet, who chewed on a tin can of creamed corn. Eating the creamed corn himself, River fully enjoyed his starch based meal before turning his attention to Hekapoo and Moon's conversation over Star.

Hekapoo herself was watching Star's self-training, still not convinced that Star was a responsible enough person to possess the wand. The Queen, though, decided to talk with one of the most powerful men in the universe about this. The small, one foot floating blue man in a yellow robe floated near the queen and king, observing the princess as she continuously tried summoning her Stand to no avail.

"STAND AWAKEN! …No that's wrong…"

"ARISE, STAND!"

"GIVE ME YOUR POWER, STAND!"

"SUMMONING STAND CHARM!"

"SPIRITS LEND ME YOUR POWER!"

"ARISE MY MASTERS!"

"ZA WARUDO!"

"DAISAN NO BAKUDAN!"

" ** _WRYYYYYYYYYY!_** "

"…Stand come out now…pretty please?"

That last command was from the mouth of a very tired, exasperated princess who was quite annoyed at not being able to summon her spirit. She furrowed her brow and continued waving her wand around, tightening her grip as he emotions started to flare up out of frustration. This scene began to worry the normally laid back Pony Head, who saw the wand slowly begin to glow with pink energy flowing about.

And Glossaryck could only watch this scene with absolutely no emotion coming from him. Well no, that is wrong. He showed an emotion.

…Is indifference an emotion?

"I don't see the big deal, I've seen worse." The wizard of the book said while shrugging off Star's inexperience. "This is definitely not like the time we tried teaching her how to channel Ripple."

The eyes of the queen took a small glance at her king, who began playing with the punch in the bowl with the cackling energy from his hands. Upon taking out a large bubble of liquid from the bowl, he proceeded to make it explode into the mouth of Lekmet with a small overdrive of energy. It managed to get in the goat's mouth…and his fur…and his robe…and the floor. But it was a rousing success either way.

"Yes…she isn't like her father…well she IS like her father." Queen thought about how to express her thoughts some more, "…She isn't like her father's side of the family. All of those Johannsen Barbarians are Ripple masters. Her father might be the best in the Mewni. But she just never caught on. She was always decent with her magic studies, though…when she would pay attention."

A chuckle escaped the magical being's mouth, finding this conversation a tad funny. "You Butterflys are a magically inclined bunch. Though you fail to realize exactly what your Stands are." Glossaryck's tone suggested that Moon was missing something, though whatever it is he wouldn't fully say. Knowing that he was a cryptic man whose points were usually to be found later, the queen decided to move on from that specific topic and shift the focus back to Star.

"Star will be ready when she's ready." Glossaryck turned to the rest of the committee, who gave their superior (and creator) their undivided attention. "Does she need some help moving along? Of course. But no point in trying to expect greatness from her when she just got the darn wand. I mean, look at her, she's a NATURAL with her magic already. Will she break a few things? Yes, of course. But Moon, you've had your rough patches. As did your mother, and your mother's mother, and your mother's mother's mother, and your-"

"Glossaryck, please, shall we speed this conversation to its conclusion?" The queen politely asked, causing her former teacher to shrug and get to his point.

"My point, Moon...all of you…is that she will eventually get to mastering the wand. But for now…let's cut her some slack. Calm down." A pudding cup on the table was calling Glossaryck's name, and he floated towards the treat and pulled the tab up. "If anyone can feed me some pudding while we calm down, though…it may speed up the process."

Everyone looked around the room, trying to find the one who would feed Glossaryck pudding. It was not a job everyone liked to do. But it was a job one could be pushed into doing. River Butterfly, still playing with the punch with his Hamon, did not notice the group backing up. Though once he looked around the room, with everyone inches away from him, he started to get an inkling of what had just transpired. He looks down at the wizard, tapping his pudding cup, and then looks back at his wife. She can only shrug, which lets him know he's stuck with the job of feeding Glossaryck. So with a spoon in his hand and a frown on his face, he begins the job of feeding his wife's old teacher.

"You are a DOLL, River." Glossaryck says with gratitude while gulping down big mouthfuls of chocolate pudding.

Her husband was stuck with a job he disliked, but River appreciated his generosity. Besides, she still had Star on the mind. And despite her initial apprehension, Hekapoo decided to cool on Star's immaturity and decided to get over it.

"Fine, I guess I'll give it some time." She sighed while resting her head on her hand. "Shouldn't be too hard on her…"

"Hmph. Maybe she IS ready." River chimed in, dumping another spoonful of chocolate into Glossaryck.

Moon chuckled and clasped her hands together. "Yes…maybe she IS ready for the wand."

 ** _BOOM!_**

An explosion ROCKED the castle, and the entire group inside tried to keep their balance while looking around in shock. Upon looking to the window, they could see a red glow coming from outside. And the shrieks and screams of Mewmans filled the air with fear and rage. The king and queen ran over to the window, with Glossaryck following close behind while floating in the air next to the king. He had his pudding.

One look outside the high castle window revealed a burning Kingdom of Mewni, set ablaze with a fire that spread quickly around the civilian areas. They just had no idea how this could happen, and the people of Mewni ran around the kingdom as superheated corn began popping around them. Screaming citizens and buttery theater snacks filled the kingdom's streets while a burning rainbow provided the perfect ironic backdrop for this scene…

…and it was all thanks to a very wide-eyed Princess Star, who had her back turned to the kingdom from the outskirts. Pony Head stared in absolute bewilderment at the scene behind her, just trying to figure out how Star even accomplished this.

"Giiirl…that was a giant fireball…do it again." Her tone quickly chaged from shock and fear to mischievous curiosity, but Star had no desire to do that again. She slowly inched her way out of sight from the scene of the crime crab walk style. But her parents and Glossaryck saw her very clearly. No reason to even pretend that they had a positive way to spin this. Even Glossaryck could only stare and keep quiet about it all. The king and queen had only one thing to say to this scene…

"She isn't ready."

"Baaa…" Lekmet knew he had to get up and fix what Star broke. "…Baa." But he decided to forget it and do it later. Why waste his energy right now?

"I overheard King Pony Head mentioning St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses." Hekapoo shrugged while mentioning that. Though it seems two distant screams did not like that name being brought up. "…Maybe she should go there?"

"I…do not think it is time to send her there yet." River spoke up with a raised eyebrow. "That place is a prison!"

"Now stop being silly, River…" Moon brushed off River's words. "It is not a prison! …It's a school…that looks like a prison."

"MIGHT…I suggest a saner solution?" Asked Glossaryck. The group once again turned to Glossaryck, who spoke in-between pudding bites. "Okay it seems Star may be ready, but Mewni is not ready for Star. We cannot risk anymore destruction. So maybe we send her somewhere else…but keep close tabs on her? I suggest sending her to a dimension similar to Mewni. With humanoid people who could treat her well."

"A place dominantly populated by humanoids?" Asked Rhombulus. "Well…Omnitraxus did mention the Earth dimension is like that."

"Earth? That backwater planet?" Asked Hekapoo with a grin. "Geez, what a demotion. They'd just get blown up with Star. And unlike Mewni, there's no magic to fix it. Heck, there's no magic there at ALL."

"There's magic there *Gulp*. Just not as much as other realms." Glossaryck pointed out while gulping down pudding. "There is magic everywhere. And her wand can draw it out either way. But for now, I suggest sending her somewhere calm. Let her be free. Make friends…other than Pony Head." How he said her name came out with a tinge of disappointment. But he didn't seem to hold any malice towards her.

"So…is it final?" River asked, looking at his wife with concern. He personally didn't want to send Star off, but he knew it was the best for her and the kingdom. For her to mature, she needed some time away from the kingdom to get her head on straight. And time on Earth, where the rules may be stricter but the experiences may be fruitful. But still, he would be shipping his own daughter off because he found her dangerous. His wife, though, was very receptive to the idea.

"I can work with that, Glossaryck. She does not need to be here. It just won't do anyone any good if her inexperience would hurt anyone here." Moon nodded her head.

But Rhombulus chimed in, "Um…wouldn't we be putting Earth at risk-"

"Then it's settled!" Glossaryck proclaimed. "Send her to Earth, and let her take the book with her. I'll accompany her to Earth by way of the book."

"Well okay then, Glossaryck." The queen called her guards towards her. "Get Star's stuff ready. And then get Star here post-haste. Prepare a chariot and dimensional scissors."

"Speaking of scissors…" Hekapoo felt around the inside of her dress, "…where are mine?"

-.-.-

"This wand…contains a Stand...what is a Stand?"

In his castle, Ludo was reading up on the magic wand of The Butterfly Family. He had heard stories about it. But this was a curious case because his rival was going to be receiving said wand soon enough. It was a wand used by their Mewman ancestors. And it was a weapon that could channel the magic of the universe. But this Stand thing confused him. …And it seems it only confused him. Buff Frog, hopping towards his boss, seemed fairly knowledgeable on the topic.

"Lord Ludo, Stands are a manifestation of one's own spirit for battle. Only the strongest willed people can manifest a Stand. But The Butterfly Family Wand CAN imbue one with a Stand should they expose themselves to enough of its magic."

"Hmmmm…" Ludo thought of the use of a Stand. Though he didn't like having a fire being in the castle. "Eeer…does it have to be a fire thing? Because the new tapestries were put up, and I don't know…"

Buff Frog, looking back at the new tapestries depicting a naked Ludo under a fur rug with seductive eyes, just looked at his boss with a bit of a scrunched face due to disgust. "Well no, Lord Ludo, it is an ability that manifests based upon the user. Yours won't have to be a fire being. It's all dependent on your brain."

"Ooooh…my brain…" The lord of the castle began thinking about his own Stand, and a thought bubble of a buff green bird headed human body appearing next to Ludo appears in his thoughts. "Oooooooh…" He shudders at the thought of this, believing that this was just an opportunity he couldn't pass up. "I must have a Stand…I must have that wand…and then I can rule Mewni…no…the universe!"

"I see, Lord Ludo. So, do you want me to trail Star Butterfly?" Asked Buff Frog. He was Ludo's top guy, and great at stealth operations.

His master gives him the nod of approval, and Buff Frog salutes his master and pulls out his pair of dimensional scissors. Cutting open a hole in the world, he jumps through to start his mission. And this leaves Ludo to think hard and long about his very muscular ghost man.

The frog man lands outside the castle as Star Butterfly was crying to her parents about not leaving. He observes her screaming about some school before the parents put her in the carriage. One portal opened later, and The Butterfly Family went through the portal to a place called Earth. He got the location, and he needed to head back to Ludo to report all of this to him.

-.-.-

All the while, The Butterflys arrive on Earth, their majestic lions leading them down the streets of a random location they landed in…

"Echo…Creek…Los Angeles…California…" King Butterfly stroked his beard while reading off their location. "Sunny…humans…and roads for vehicles." The king was amazed at the roads and horseless carriages of Earth. He was even amazed at how the carriages would honk at them as they went the opposite way of them while swerving around their own carriage. "Such a wonderful place despite the lack of magically inclined beings." River was having a lot of fun with this dimension and its "whimsy", and Moon was having quite the time enjoying her husband's reactions.

Star, however, was still in Mewni. Mentally, she just couldn't be on Earth with her parents. She was already homesick, and somewhat disappointed in herself. Her mother and father immediately picked up on this and began trying to help her get adjusted.

"Star…" River said, "…dear, we do this because-"

"-You love me. I know the clichés." Star interrupted him, resting her hand on her fist while looking outside. "…I just wish you didn't make it so obvious you wanted to get rid of me. What about all my friends? Or the Warnicorn hunting? What about the monsters? I can't do any of that here. It's just boring. But you guys think I'm some kind of monster like Ludo. I'm not. I just…"

"Star, we do not think you are a monster." Her mother spoke up before she could finish her thoughts. "NEVER would I EVER think my own flesh and blood was a monster. You are just…a young lady…who needs some help getting to where she needs to go. We left you Glossaryck and the Book of Spells. He will help you with your magic lessons. But he says you are already a natural! You just need to be somewhere where you can be calmer…somewhere where you won't be tempted to overuse your magic."

Star understood why they wanted her here. But she really didn't like that she wouldn't be able top have the fun she used to have. Also, that term "natural" bugged her. "Natural? …A natural could summon her Stand."

"And a natural CAN summon their Stand…eventually. Your Stand won't just come out just because you force it out. It will reveal itself when it truly needs to. But until then, let us not think of that. That will happen eventually." Moon smiled warmly at her daughter. "You are a princess. And I expect you to carry yourself as a princess. Represent Mewni well, Star."

And even though this sudden shift from her inability to summon her spirit to being a princess was a bit abrupt for Star, her father stepped in to try to add some more comfort. "Dear, the warnicorns, monsters, and such are not here to enjoy…but you can still have some fun. Imagine Earth as…a new adventure. You don't want to JUST spend your life hunting monsters and chasing horses. That could get monotonous. Imagine NEW adventures here on Earth! And when you get back…the old adventures on Mewni will seem brand new again!"

Now this actually made her eyes open up a bit more. "Really? …Huh…I didn't think of it like that…new adventures, eeeh?" Her father just caused her adventurous spirit to flare back up. "That is very true…"

"And as for friends? Well you know what we say about strangers…" River wiggles his finger while smiling. His daughter joins in on the finger wagging so they both can say, in unison-

"Strangers are just friends you haven't met!" The two had a chuckle, and Moon was seeing firsthand just how much like her father Star was. This was a tad weird for her, because she began imagining a very unprincess-like Star running around Earth. Then again, this was cheering her up. And that's all she really wanted for now. So she just watched the father-daughter bonding unfolding in front of her.

"This isn't a goodbye for us and Mewni, darling…" River rested her head on his shoulder, "…this is just a new beginning. A new path for you! I mean, how can one hate these people? They are so friendly! They even have a very wonderful one finger greeting whenever they pass other carriages!" The king looked outside and waved to every car that had to swerve around their huge carriage as it passed on the wrong side of the road, and Star waved to them as well. She even waved to a few kids on the sidewalk near the school.

Said kids had no idea on how to process what they just saw. A lion carried carriage was a very nutty site, even for L.A. Though one kid in a red hoodie kept his eyes on his untied shoe laces.

"Can't have untied laces…don't want to trip…" He said to himself, not even noticing the lion carriage passing him by. Though when he hears the school bell ending free period, he immediately runs back to school.

"So Star…how do you feel now?" The king asked his princess, who began to slowly smile from cheek to cheek.

"Oooh daaad…I think I'm gonna LOVE it here." She exploded with a cheery smile before hugging River, "You're a good salesman, just saying."

"Oh well…as king, I have to be." He took his compliment with blush on his cheeks.

But Star still had one more thing to ask. "Um…mom…dad…this won't be like the Ripple thing, will it?" She asked, her small frown beginning to grow as she remembered her bad experiences training with Hamon.

"…Dear, Hamon is not easy to master. Plus, you're a magically inclined person like your mother." River replied. "Hamon isn't your thing. But Magic is. It's okay to not be good at my thing. You're good at your mother's thing, as you should be. As the next great queen of Mewni, you have to be good at magic. And that is all that matters for now. But you ARE great at hunting and battle. THAT you get from ME! AHAHAHA!"

The king bravely stands up in his seat, laughing heartily at his own skill and his daughter's skill. The boisterous monarch kept his head held high, until the carriage came to an abrupt stop and Moon went flying out of his seat and onto the floor. "WHOOOA!"

After the loud thud, Moon just looked down at her husband and shook her head at his antics. "Dear, let us just get Star signed into her new school." She helps him up, looking very annoyed with him. But one peck on the cheek later was followed with a warm smile. "But still…thank you for making her feel better." River only smiled as he helped his wife out of the carriage after the door was open. They looked up at the sign…

"Echo Creek Academy"

…and then looked back at the carriage. "Star? Let's go now." Moon said. "We don't want to be late…well, later than we already may be."

"Almost ready mom!" Star yelled from the carriage before a bright rainbow light could be seen from outside. The parents turned around as their daughter jumped out of the carriage in an entirely new outfit. Gone was the blue dress with white fringes. And in was the seafoam green dress with orange and purple striped stockings, purple boots with teeth and eye designs with horns on the foot, and a devil horn hairband. Her pink heart cheek marks glowed with excitement as she ran in front of her parents to eagerly check out the earth. She takes one big sniff of the air around her, and breathes out with satisfaction plastered on her face. "Aaaaaah…smells like Mewn-ACK ACK HAAACK! ACK ACK!" She may have breathed in too much of that L.A. smog. "…Smells like Mewnis' monster side…but still! I'm excited to see what happens neeext! Let's go let's gooo!"

She skips up ahead, going past several people who she decides to hug and shake hands with. "HUGS! Hey Earth folk! Star Butterfly's the name! Oooh you are cute!" She said to one brown haired mop top kid with a guitar. Said kid, with fangs in his mouth, just shrugged as she ran inside.

"…Sweet." He said with a small smile.

The King & Queen of Mewni could have stopped her from dashing off without them. But why even cut her curiosity off now after they took some time to get her to warm up to this place. Either way, they knew they she was going to love it here. She was the sort to find enjoyment wherever she goes.

And Buff Frog, who trailed behind them, also had a nice view of the happy royal family. He was tasked with keeping track of wherever she goes. Intel was needed on Earth and its inhabitants. And he needed to see who was going to stay with her as a guard.

…Though both Frog and the royals were being watched…by what seemed to be a tall being in a suit, holding a pair of trans-dimensional scissors in one hand…

…and a rapidly spinning steel ball in his other.

"Followed you here to Earth, Butterfly Family…but leaving your daughter alone on Earth may be the best decision you ever made. It was good for Mewni…"

He puts one foot in the scissor made portal back to his home dimension.

"… _and great for me_."

After he steps into the portal (as a guitar chord is heard), the orange vortex closes…leaving him home alone to plot. He saw Buff Frog hopping around, and decided he needed to prepare a visit for a certain skull helmet wearing monster lord.

…and the guitar being played progresses into Yes's "Roundabout" as the screen turns sepia tone.

 **⇐==TO BE CONTINUED===**

* * *

A/N: Yep yep yep. So...explanations.

Why JoJo and Star Vs.?

Because I guess it's because I've read a lot of JoJo Crossover stories with unlikely western series...and just really am into the whole concept of JoJo crossovers. I read a really good RWBY one, one Gravity Falls one I wish had continued, and even read a crazy one with Arthur. Now THAT is a nutty concept. But maaan do I love a good nutty concept. So why not Star Vs. and JoJo?

Will there ever be any JoJo characters in this story? I don't know. One funny thing was Star being a sort of reincarnation of Jolyne Kujo in another universe. Cause butterflies. It would make her a JoeStar. HAHAHAHAHA-I'll stop. Not sure if I will go with it though.

Hekapoo's Stand, "One In A Million", is named for an Aaliyah song. Why is her Stand power basically her cloning ability in the regular Star Vs. series? Because I wanted things to mesh. I didn't want to just add random new powers that I wouldn't know what to do with to these characters. So I tried to keep to the story as much as I could. Make her cloning power the result of a Stand. It had nothing to do with her fire and forgery and scissors based abilities, so why not? And yes, Rhombulus's Stand is his snake arms (Integrated Stands that also act as voices of reason) that give him Crystal Manipulation, and Lekmet's Stand is what gives him his healing abilities. Those three, along with Moon, are the strongest Stand users in the universe.

As for Hamon/Ripple and Spin? The Mewmans (and others scattered across the universe) use Hamon since it is a non-lethal ability and anyone who has breath can learn it. And Spin energy is mostly used by monsters in this universe. You'll find out why later, though I wonder if this chapter made it obvious.

Alright, let me quiet down now. I loved writing this. Will definitely do chapter two. Around 2,000 to 6,000 words should be how my regular updates go. This 9,600 word one is definitely me overdoing it. This was just to get it out of my head. But I think if inspiration sticks, you'll see a lot more of this my friends.

Anyway, hope you like this! Drop a review, a favorite, an alert, or whatever if you liked this!

Thanks for Reading! *JoJo poses*


	2. Episode 2: Shining Star Pt 2

A/N: Quick update, huh? Don't expect them to be this quick. Please do not. But do expect more of these!

I own none of these characters nor concepts. Daron Nefcy, Hirohiko Araki, Disney, and Shonen JUMP all own this stuff. Not together, of course. Though a Disney and Shonen JUMP crossover would be the best thing ever. DO IT.

* * *

"There she is…Jackie Lynn Thomas…okay Marco…she's coming over here…time…to act…cool…"

Marco Diaz was a teen of simplicity. He liked his day to go a certain way. He was a guy who was always careful. It was good to always take care. You must make sure you prevent certain disasters. However, it seems he may have taken it too far once or twice. One incident with a football helmet in the showers, and everyone calls you "The Safe Kid". It was an annoying name, but a name he had to live with for a while. Though he sometimes did have fantasies about being known as the bad boy. "The Dangerous One". Marco began chuckling to himself, getting so caught up in his own daydreams that he forgot JLT was walking right by him.

"OH!" He yelped right in her ear, nervously trying to find words to say in the second of time he had to talk to her. But other than a flinch due to the yelp in her ear, Marco was not able to get a single reaction from Jackie. Not even a glance in his direction. That was morale crushing. He felt he had blew it. No JLT conversation today. And since his friends weren't there now, Mr. Safety decided he'd just go to class (which he shares with Jackie) and sit down. Ms. Muchnik's class, teaching math. Wonderful. Not that he disliked math. Just was hopeful for a talk with his crush since Kindergarten. But that was out of the picture. Another uneventful day then, is it Marco?

…Well it was, until the call to the principal's office.

The story goes as it should…Star meets Marco. And their introduction was fairly brief before the principal dropped her on him. After dragging her away from the water fountain before she freaked out the whole school, Marco felt somewhat annoyed about having to entertain the foreign exchange student. But he took the job in stride. She was new.

Star looks at Marco and says, "That guy chose you to be with me, huh? Oooh…maybe we're destined to be friends?" She asked excitedly. Of course, the thought of his destiny being to make friends with the weird girl felt like it would be his fate. And he just met her. So he decided to give her a chance.

"So what's your name?" He asked the princess.

"Star Butterfly! Magic princess…and I have a spirit called a Stand! It's…not out yet. Maybe later it'll be ready to come out." She said to Marco, who just chuckled while brushing it all off. The ramblings of a crazy person were all that was, he thought to himself. Obviously, she didn't grow up when she got older. She's still playing princess. Marco felt a bit haughty as he as he showed Star around. The girl began skipping across the halls, following Marco while also being a little bit distracted by everything around her.

-.-.-

All Toffee wanted to do was live a quiet life.

…Okay no, that isn't true. It wasn't even that true for the hand fetishist guy.

But Toffee did enjoy relative peace in his own life, in exchange for chaos and mayhem in others' lives. The dapper suit wearing lizard walks the pathways of the monster areas of Mewni, which runs through some pretty dark forests and swamplands. The sun never really came down in these parts of Mewni. Some folks claim the sun only rises where the Mewmans live.

"Mewmans." The Septarian muses to himself, chuckling at the thought of calling those humanoids "Mewmans."

"My kind were here first. These lands were our territory years before The Mewmans even stepped foot on the borders. But of course, they can rewrite history. They can rewrite the borders. So, they are the Mewmans…and we are the outside threat."

Looking around the landscape, with twisted trees and thorny bushes for miles, Toffee sees monster children running about without so much as a care in the world. They didn't see this land as a place where their ancestors were exiled to thanks to an invading force stealing their home. No, they saw this as their home. This was where they were born and raised…where their parents were born and raised…where their parents' parents were born and raised…and so forth. Toffee knew that they didn't know better. But it still burned him up inside to know that these kids will never know that the land that the sun touched was theirs long ago. Their birthright was Mewni. And that was stolen from them…

…by The Butterfly Family.

"Of course, how fitting that the place The Butterfly Royals took their daughter to on Earth was America. A place where a group of pale men stole land from the natives who already made it their own." This fact made the lizard man chuckle as he spun a steel ball around his hand. "Oh but of course…I'd almost think it was intentional, if I believed that The Butterfly Royals were capable of such intrinsic thought without the help of their blue advisor."

He seemed to know a bit about The Butterfly Royals, though of course this was basic information. The wand, the royal family, Star's wand ceremony. That was all in the news recently.

…Though this man does know a whole lot more about those royals…

But as he walks, he observes a young squirrel monster playing with his friends around one dead tree. This tree must have been on its last legs, because it was leaning farther down than a normal tree should. With its dead leaves falling and its blackened roots coming up from the ground, this tree might as well have been on life support. And of course, sometimes you just need to pull the plug. And boy did the plug get pulled, as one shove to the squirrel kid into the tree sent it off the ground.

"Hm?" Toffee could hear the tree snapping its roots from the ground, though the children's laughter made it hard for them to pay attention. The squirrel kid had no idea he was about to be crushed by a tree. In a split-second, Toffee thought of the awful truth about that tree and that kid. But he would expound on that later. For now, he takes the steel ball from his hand and spins it around at rapid speeds with his energy. One toss later, and the ball goes spiraling towards the tree as it nearly falls on the child. The young boy hears neither the tree nor the whistling of the flying ball, but all the kids fall to the ground in shock as the ball BARRELS through the tree and causes it to spiral in on itself! Splinters fall around the area, with small chunks of wood here and there, as the tree implodes due to the spiraling energy that was discharged into it. Breathing heavy as they nervously get up, all the kids run away from the scene while screaming at the top of their lungs. The squirrel kid runs for his life as well, but he does turn his head to find Toffee picking up his steel ball from the destroyed tree's remains. He has no idea what to think of this man, but he does stop his running to stare at the lizard.

After grabbing his ball, Toffee gets up and sees he is being observed by the squirrel whose life he saved. He wasn't sure what to think of this staring game, though he does get somewhat unnerved by the manner of which the boy stares at him. Big, adorable eyes atop his little squirrel head. He grabs his bushy, beige fur tail and strokes is nervously while twisting his feet on the floor. Toffee pockets his steel ball and looks down at the kid, raising an eyebrow while waiting for him to do something.

Finally, the boy says, "Thank…you…" in a quiet voice. He didn't know what else to say. What could he say? This guy was his hero. And he was just a kid. But he hoped his gratitude would be enough for the suited man. Of course, Toffee simply turns his head from the boy and leaves. No positive or negative facial expressions beforehand came from Toffee. All he did was leave the boy to his own devices.

"You better catch up with your friends, boy. Don't want to be left behind here. I hear Mewmans come monster hunting around these parts."

That was enough to startle the boy and send him running away from Toffee to find his friends. Of course Mewmans do go find monsters to fight, but they tend to only fight ones near their territory. Thankfully, they were deep in monster lands and only the bravest of Mewman souls ever came here. Still, Toffee didn't seem…comfortable with those children. Something about them unnerved his very lizardy soul. The scales on his neck stood up in fear as he wondered about the future of Mewni and its monster population.

"…That child…those children…playing in these swamps…these dead forests…I mean…'The Forest of Certain Death'…how dare those Mewmans…those HUMANS…believe that that land was for them. And how dare these children…their parents…their parents' parents…not know that THAT land is theirs. Mewni was for us creatures that they deemed, 'monsters'. And they sent us here without so much as a care for our own well-being. Then they use their Ripple on us, putting down more monsters than one can count with their life energy. The monster body…it can't take the amount of energy Ripple puts out. Diffused sunlight is one thing. But concentrated pseudo-sunlight pumped into our very coldblooded organs? It is much too much. Especially since our bodies have not been in the sun for years…and they know that Ripple can downright kill a monster. Even the most warm-blooded of monster species can't take the Ripple these days due to the lack of sun their species has had for centuries.

Toffee thinks of The Johansen Family while walking down the pathway. He then turns his mind to The Butterfly Family. And then thinks of their offspring, Star Butterfly. So young…so inexperienced…so ripe for destruction.

"She can't command Ripple…her Stand will surely be active soon though…" He thought to himself. "…Though her Stand cannot kill that which is immortal. Star's wand is a true source of power. And it is time I acquired a taste of that power. Power that can liberate Mewni from its corn loving, magic using inbred population. Though I cannot do it alone."

Toffee spun his steel ball around on his finger while thinking. It was a fun mind jogger for him, plus it reminded him of what he did to get to such mastery of Spin energy.

"Spin is more powerful than Ripple. But an army of Magic and Ripple against one Spin master…that is a foolish battle. No, I need to do something else…start small and work my way up."

And as he thought about it some more, Toffee began wondering about the Buff Frog he saw. Without a doubt, that was one of Ludo's men; it was a thought that made Toffee chuckle.

"Ludo…incompetent…but has a goal." Pondering Ludo's lack of victories, Toffee wondered if Ludo was just that incompetent…or maybe there was just a flaw in his plans and army that Star could take advantage of every time. He wasn't sure what to think of Ludo's strategies, victories, and battle tactics. The man has never even seen Ludo game-plan before.

"I need to keep my eyes on the lookout for Ludo and his plans. I know he isn't a very competent little boy, but he could help me with what I want to do. We both have similar plans. I just believe I'm more competent. But I guess I can see how it all works out in the end. Until then, I look at the scene and find out where I can insert myself. Because these humans in Mewni…even these monsters foolish enough to believe this is their home…it sickens me to know that they are complacent here. Absolutely pathetic…but that's why they have me."

Toffee opens another transdimensional porter with his scissors and began looking out of it to see Star Butterfly skipping around school while a young Hispanic boy rushes away from her. His hood is over his head, trying to hide his face from her while hoping she doesn't remember him.

"…Because someone needs to show them what they're truly worth…and show how little the 'Mewmans' truly have…"

-.-.-

"…I wonder if I scared him. …Naw! He seemed pretty fun to be around. He said he likes a little 'dangaaa'. So I think me and him can get along well! I think we were meant to be friends!"

Since Marco left the school, Star thought it'd be in her best interest to head on out as well. She assumed Marco was just trying to get home before everyone stampeded over one another in a mad rush to get to their castle. Though as Star finds out as she walks the streets of Echo Creek, every castle here isn't very large. She's seen some manors on a hill and a couple of shiny carriages, but this doesn't seem like a real kingdom in the vein of Mewni.

"This place is weird…you'd think the castles would be bigger. I thought my parents said L.A. is where the people of high society lived."

Star stopped in her tracks the second she felt a squish under her feet. The substance under her felt icky, and she looked down to find a pink wad of what seemed to be sticky flesh stuck to the bottom of her boot. A quick shudder crept up her spine, and Star scraped the pink stuff off her boot onto the nearest wall. Nearby, a homeless man looked over at Star and walked over to her with a look of curiosity on his face. She noticed the man looking at her while she dragged her boot along the wall, and turned herself towards him with a smile.

"Hello, sir! I sense this is YOUR wall?" She asked while smiling at who she thought was a peasant. "I'm surprised they allow you here. Don't they have walls to keep you out?"

Her words were not meant in any form of malice, she was just genuinely curious. But the old man in the tattered coat just shook his head at scraped the gum off the wall. "Please…don't dirty up the town." Using his worn gloves, he scraped the gum off the wall and threw it in the trash. The princess nodded her head, being in accordance with what the old man said. She didn't want to ruin her new home.

"Oh no no you're right. I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, hoping she didn't offend the man. "Here let me make it up to you!"

"No need…a couple of dollars would only last me a few hours." He waved off the money, not really in the mood for being pitied by the girl he could tell was rich and probably from out of town. But she had no idea what to give him now if he didn't want money. She tapped her wand on her head for a bit, trying to figure out what to do for him. And that's when a thought came into her head.

"Oooh…" She cooed with curiosity. She had never tried this one. But she did just do it on herself. Star decided to yell out a random spell.

" _Wings of Change!"_

Shooting out a rainbow beam of magic, Star surrounded the homeless man with magic energy that engulfed the briefly frightened man! Though once a bright light flashed, it was revealed that the spell she had cast just gave the man giant wings on his back. He couldn't dare look at what happened, though he sees that his back is now adorned with blue feathers. A scream leaves his mouth while he tries to process this new change to his biology. But once he truly processes it, he thinks about the fact that…

…freaking A, HE HAS WINGS!

He flaps them a few times, and starts hovering in the air. A loop-dee-loop and a zig-zag later, the man is flying high into the air. No more did he need to settle with the ground. He was a man of the SKIES now. No money nor government could hold him down. And he didn't even need to wait in airport security anymore! Star Butterfly gave this man the best wish of all…true freedom.

"TAKE THAT, TSA! THANK YOU, YOUNG GIRL! THANK YOUUU!"

A huge smile adorns the face of Star, and she waves back at the man as he flies off to start a new life. It made her feel good to help others in their time of need. And she hoped that she just made a new friend. But she is not sure what just happened there. She understands the man flying away. That's normal stuff. But…the way she knew about which spell to use…that unnerved her.

"I never even heard of that spell…" She said to herself. "It's like someone just told me about it. But Glossaryck isn't here. So-"

…It hit Star like a bag of bricks. Or at least a bag of really really heavy pieces of gum. "OOOOOOH MY STAND! IT TALKED TO ME!" She giddily hopped in the air as she skipped down the street, screaming to anyone who'd walk by that, "I GOT MY STAND TO TALK TO ME! IT KNOWS I EXIST! I HAVE A STAND! AAAH!"

That last scream was accompanied by Star dancing around with a large upper bodied Hispanic man watering his lawn. His wife, a Caucasian female with long brown curly hair while holding a glass of lemonade for her husband, watched this scene with curiosity as the strange blonde girl was dancing with her husband. But since it didn't seem like she meant any harm, the husband just decided to dance with the girl and hop around the lawn under the spraying hose. It was almost as if the hose was dancing with them, raining over them while a rainbow formed over their heads from the water arc. Of course, the second the rainbow came in contact with a happy Star waving her wand around, it burst into flames that not even the water could put out. The husband had to stop his merriment to run away from the watery flames so he could process what happened. Of course, Star was oblivious to the fiery flames. But she wasn't oblivious to the weird stares from the husband and wife, the former of whom had to speak to the girl.

"Um…little girl…are…you lost? And/or confused about where you live?" He asked, eyebrow raised while his voice gave off a tone of confusion and concern.

"Huh? Oh uh…" Star twirled her wand to absorb the fire and curtsied to the couple on their "fiefdom". "Sorry, my lord…madam…I assume this is your castle? Sorry! I don't live here. I'm a princess from another dimension who came here to try and gain control of my newfound powers while also hoping to summon a spirit from within the wand to assist me in my journey! Sorry if I disturbed you!"

…

…

…

…Nothing the couple heard just now was made of any form of earthly logic and sanity. It was devoid of all reasoning. There was a very awkward silence, punctuated only by Star's innocent grin and the couple's blank stares. True cognitive dissonance between two parties.

"…Oh okay then!"

But said dissonance didn't hinder the couple from saying that to Star in unison while shrugging off everything she said as if it was all a normal thing.

"So a foreign exchange student?" Asked the wife, who stepped from in front of the door. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Hmmm…well…" Star looked down, her smile contracting into a smaller curl, "Not really. I guess my parents forgot to get me a place to stay."

"Oh I'm sure they didn't meant to." The husband shrugged, "But say, you can stay with us! I'm Mr. Diaz, and this is my wife Mrs. Diaz!"

"What's your name young lady?" Mrs. Diaz asked the princess.

"Star Butterfly!" Her peppy greeting out of the way, she hopped onto the steps and followed The Diaz Family into their house.

"What a pretty name!" Cooed Mrs. Diaz, "And is that your magic wand, magic princess?"

Star nodded her head, "Yep! Say you guys are a lot more receptive to the fact that I'm magic. I was told here on Earth, you guys assumed magic was fake."

Brushing off what she said, Mr. Diaz chuckled while hand-waving what she said. "Oh this is California. We've seen weirder, crazier, and much more peculiar…and we except it either way. A magical princess is par for the course." He chuckled while helping his wife with more lemonade for the guest. "So, do you attend Echo Creek Academy?"

"Mhm!" She exclaimed, "Just enrolled today!"

Star looked around the house, observing the quaint little home The Diazes lived in. The friendly green paint of the walls, the knick-knacks and little trinkets scattered on shelves and tables, and even the smaller size than what she was used to gave off the vibe that maybe these weren't the homes of the rich and famous. She was in a house for the middle class. And that was okay to her. Her job here wasn't here to be pampered and live in luxury. While she was here, she had to become responsible. And what better way to learn responsibility than to not be waited on hand and foot by servants and guards from the royal line-up.

"So quaint here…" Star said, adoring the tiny trinkets on the wall.

"Oh yes. Our little castle, as you call it." Mr. Diaz chuckled, proudly pushing his chest out while resting his hands on his hips. "It isn't like the other rich peoples of Los Angeles, but we love it all the same. Me, my wife, and our son…who ALSO attends Echo Creek Academy! I bet you ran into him at some point and never even noticed. He should be here any moment now."

"Oooh I can't WAIT to meet him!" Star happily exclaimed before jumping on the couch.

The Diazes really enjoyed Star's outgoing personality mixed in with her positive attitude. She was a homeless princess who liked their little two-story family house. There wasn't a tinge of haughty regality to her. Star came off as a very humble girl who seemed excited about every little thing they offered. Plus, she was a little different from their boy Marco. No offense to their son, of course. They loved him very much. But he could be a bit of a worrywart. And they figured Star could help Marco become more outgoing. This was a very good setup that benefitted all parties. Marco gets a new friend who pushes him to be more than he ever thought he could be. Star gets a new friend in this new world. And they get a fun little ball of sunshine to mix with Marco's sensible side. What else could they ask for?

Of course, the question is…where is Marco?

"What a day…what a DAY…weird girl…weird magic…stuff…"

He had been talking to himself the entire time he was walking home. Today was absolutely crazy. It started with mild teasing. And it ended with a man being carried off by a mutant butterfly. Add in striking out with Jackie Lynn Thomas and making himself once again seem invisible in her presence, and this day was truly one he wished to forget. The day was so bad, he had to stop at the pizza parlor for a quick bite. Truly, it was the only thing that made him happy the entire day.

"Thankfully it's all over now…" He said to himself while walking up to his own door. "I can go home…and relax…"

Grabbing the doorknob, though, gave Marco a very uneasy feeling. He wasn't sure why. The feeling was very unexplainable. Going home was supposed to be stress free. So why does he feel so…weird…

"…Man that pizza must have done a number on me. I better go release the demon upstairs." Waving off the feeling, Marco walked inside the house…and felt the pit of his stomach drop to his feet as his eyes grew twice their normal size.

-.-.-

As the universe plays its normal song, Mr. & Mrs. Diaz remark about Star as the new foreign exchange student. Star runs up to Marco about how she thought everyone had the last name Diaz. Add in some laser puppies, one damaged cornea, and a bit of Star going on about how it was destiny for them to meet again; the universe seemed to play as it normally did.

 _"Seems…the same…very much so…even down to the way they meet…this is good…this is good…"_

Somewhere in space…deep space…the deepest of space…and possibly outside of time…lived a figure who stood in front of several crystals, observing several Star Vs. universes while keeping a close eye on this specific universe. The multiverse that consisted of Star Butterfly's ventures contained numerous universes that either had big changes such as Star being half monster or Star never going to Earth, or insignificant changes like Star being a cat or Star wearing a pink dress instead of a seafoam green one.

"And then he's going to go upstairs and show her to her room…" The figure said, their body obscured by a grey robe that seemed too long for their body. You couldn't even see their feet. "It took a little while…about fourteen years, give or take, but I think I can say that everything is going in motion."

They seemed happy about this at first. But then the person's tone of voice went from excited to a tad bit upset. "…I feel like I'm some author writing fan fiction…have I truly been reduced to this? I used to have a life before all of this. Uuugh…this is getting boring…"

The person slumped while rubbing their head in frustration. "Gaaah…this needs to hurry up…I think after years and years of this, with no real human interaction, I'm finally going CRAZY. Impressive, honestly."

Whatever was happening, this figure had to continue watching it. It was their duty to continue this viewing. And judging by their reactions, they've seen how this is supposed to go time and time again. Different universes have the same story play out time and time again. But this specific story was supposed to be different…

Whatever was the case, the observer finally silenced themselves before watching Star use her Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand to cause her room to grow into an extravagant master bedroom fit for only a princess. They saw the room Marco's room explode due to Star's carelessness with her wand, and observe Marco's subsequent leaving (with one shoe) to go somewhere else far from Star. Marco was storming away from the house, complete with storm cloud over his head. Even Buff Frog going to go report to Ludo about Star's whereabouts was in place. Perfect so far.

"Star Butterfly…you're…you're still learning." They said, feeling bad for Star as she decides whether to go after Marco (who told her not to follow him) or not. "Your Stand…it won't activate until your spirit really opens up. Your mental and emotional strength need more strengthening. Either way, I need YOU…YOU of all people…to be the one to activate it and use it to its fullest potential. I've tried this scenario NUMEROUS times already. I…I just need YOU to be the one."

Desperation was obvious from their tone of voice. This was something they've worked a long time for. They needed it to work just this once. And it all depended on whether this Star could balance herself both emotionally and mentally.

"Of course, I guess I can wait another decade. I can use the time to catch up to my collection of manga…"

The figure looks to the side, looking up at a stack of Japanese graphic novels that towers over them like a mountain.

"…I really need to read that pirate story. Course I gotta get through the first half of it towering over me…"

-.-.-

Marco had to keep his hood on, lest he get doused with the rains above his (and only his) head. Walking down the street with only one shoe also hurt like crazy. But it was a small price to pay to get away from the crazy that was living in his house. His mom and dad would just LOVE Star. So he doubted they'd miss him living outside.

The cloud was the perfect representative of his day. Marco had to sigh and realize that this may be the worst day of his life.

"The crazy 'Star' and her talk about spirits…her 'ghost' is going to help her? Her 'Stand' helped her find me? Yeah right. I'm mad…I really am mad…because the one place where I can go, and OOOH LOOK SHE'S THERE TOO! It's like a bad movie, I swear. A bad movie where the stalker person just appears everywhere. The monster can appear anywhere and everywhere. And I have to be on my toes, lest I get my face bitten off by the nutcase chasing me. THAT is what she is. A nutcase chasing me. Gah, I…I need a drink. That is what I need. A drink."

He walked by a building that said, "BAR", and only looked at it for a second before continuing his walk forward.

"Yeah I'm not that desperate yet. Oh…Stop & Slurp. THAT should have something to calm the nerves. Soda does that, right? Calms the nerves?"

He enters the convenience store, hoping to find some level of bliss in his night.

All the while Star goes on her way to find Marco in the dark. She really didn't mean to upset him. Marco said he wanted danger. Wasn't he used to all of this craziness? She recognized that she could get a bit crazy. And her magic could, at times, go berserk. But it was never on purpose. When she made someone upset, it upset her too. Especially since she saw Marco as a friend. Although she slowly began to realize that maybe Marco didn't find her to be a friend.

Star pulls her wand up to her face and looks at the star centerpiece. Eyes fixated on the star, she begins a conversation with her unseen Stand once more.

"Stand…I thought you led me to his house? It's crazy how coincidental this all was. I met him earlier today. I somehow get to his house by accident as well. I mean…I was taught that fate strings us all along. And, y'know, Stands can lead us to our fates. …I know he isn't a Stand user…but I feel drawn to him…for some reason…"

Realizing what she said, she scoffed at her own words and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right…fate and destiny. Those are words _other_ princesses use when they try to find a knight in shining armor. I don't need destiny. It's…it's silly…right?"

Pondering her words some more, she began to wonder if maybe that was a bit much. She always believed her parents and others who mentored her throughout life that things were always fated to happen. Coincidences can easily be explained by destiny.

"I found him at school…I found his home…" Star sighed. "If I find him again, without any clue where he's at from the start…"

The sight of seeing a stark raving mad Marco screaming at customers entering and exiting The Stop & Slurp made Star's eyes widen in awe. Star gasped as hard as she could, with a smile growing from cheek to cheek and showing off her teeth. THREE TIMES today…she was drawn to him. She wasn't sure how else to explain it now. Three times is no coincidence.

"We…really are fated for one another…we were destined to meet." She smiles at this sight, because it proved that destiny is something that's real. "Heehee! I kneeew iiit! Oh, Marco and I are going to be BEST-"

Star stopped herself from continuing that sentence. Best friends. She was about to say they would be best friends. How ignorant could one be, she thought. He doesn't even want anything to do with her. A friendship is out of the question. A best friendship shouldn't even be brought up. Her excitement dropped fast upon realizing Marco wanted to be left alone. Maybe he wasn't the danger man he said he was. But most importantly…

"…Destiny chose us to be friends…but maybe some people like to have a say in their own fates…"

Marco never got a single say in whether he had to be with Star or not. The principal forced her on him. His parents forced her on him. Granted, she went with it all the way. She continued to praise destiny for bringing them together and going so blindly with what it wanted, that she forgot to check with the _other person_ being forced into this new relationship.

"Destiny is real…" Star said, sticking to her guns about the topic. "…but…maybe…not everyone wants to follow it. And it shouldn't be forced on them. I was forced to be here. Why should I force myself on him?"

Star makes her way towards the front of the convenience store, walking by a speed-walking family trying to get away from the weirdo in front of the store.

Though Star didn't notice the portal open behind her from a distance…

While Star has a discussion with Marco about how he never had a choice in having her, Ludo's army began swarming out of the portal to confront Star over her wand. And outside of the universe, the observer is watching the fight play out.

"Ludo has confronted them. This first episode is going the same. …This is where things need to start diverging…"

The monsters surround the duo, Marco looking increasingly worried as Star picked a fight with monsters from another dimension. Star gets into a fighting stance, eager for another monster fight on Earth. Her dad said she would find new fun here. But hey, can ANY princess pass up a good classic fight with some baddies she knows?

…But to her shock, Marco steps in front of her in a battle stance before quickly delivering a vicious combo to an advancing warthog monster before ending it with an axe kick to the head to knock it out. This absolutely amazed Star, who figured Marco was just faking about the excitement thing.

"You can fight?" Star asked with an excited grin on her face.

Marco smirked as he checked out his hands, wondering if he actually just did that. He felt ALIVE knocking that monster out. And he replies to Star coolly, "It's called… _karate_...", all the while chopping a uni-bear monster in the neck to KO it. This action from Marco got Star excited, and she jumped into the fray with magic spells abound for each monster. A giraffe monster was given a Rainbow Fist, and Buff Frog was subject to a Jellybean Hallucination Mist.

Everyone went according to the norm. This was good. Ludo's incompetency was absolutely a norm. He can never do anything right. The little man is a failure. But something needed to show itself soon. A differentiation needed to show from other universes. One thing showed itself, so it made the observer optimistic. But, ironically…the observer needed the story to meet its destiny…

…by defying destiny. Something needed to change at this moment in the Star Butterfly timeline. This fight is going the same as the others.

In front of The Stop & Slurp, the monsters had been held at bay. And Ludo, the monster lord, had absolutely no way of stopping Star at this point. Of course, the army would keep coming. But Star had her Mega Narwhal Blast. Ludo was defeated, and wanted none of it.

…

…

…

…at least…normally, he wouldn't…

This anomaly in the normal timeline of Star made the figure raise an eyebrow. "Ludo…seems…angrier in this timeline…hmmm…"

Indeed, Ludo was a tad more upset than normal. Star Butterfly beat his army…AGAIN. Normally, she'd just beat them up. With an average loss aftermath, Star would win and they'd take the walk of shame through a portal. This time, though…this time, Ludo felt this was a loss that he just could not take lying down. She was supposed to be unguarded. They were supposed to be at their best this time. She COULD NOT take them on this time. She was confident in fighting them by herself. But this time, it was the surprise entrance of Marco that threw off the entire plan. He lost based on an unknown variable.

"…No…oh no, I'm SICK of it." The bird said under his breath. "I'm utterly SICK of losing to the princess. 'Oh you're so evil but all you do is lose.' 'Oh Ludo just give up, you can never win little man.', 'Ludo, please give us our castle back you are in big trouble.' WELL GUESS WHAT DAD!?" He shouted as he picked up a rock. "TAKE THIS! NYEH! NYEH TO ALL OF YOU! IF I HAD SPIN, I'D WIN THE DAY! NYEEEH!"

Ludo threw the spinning rock at Star's hand in a moment that only served to reveal him as a juvenile sore loser.

Star calls out, "Megaaa Narwhal-"

And doesn't notice the spinning rock rotating in the air…and actually _curving_ , taking advantage of The Magnus Effect to curve its SPIN ITS WAY TO DAMAGING STAR'S HAND…

" _AH!_ "

A yelp like that caught Marco's attention. He had his back turned to Star, and immediately turns around to see the wand having moved some inches away from Star. Star herself is holding a bleeding hand, very confused as to how that rock even do that much damage. Her hand is practically immobile now. She couldn't feel anything in it. It was as if Ludo hit with such precision, he managed to hit a nerve. And let's face it, even Ludo was shocked to see what he just did.

"Star?" Marco walked over to his fighting partner with a concerned look, but gets a headbutt from the warthog monster he beat down earlier. This causes him to knock into Star and send them both skidding even farther away from her wand. Meanwhile. Ludo is still frozen with shock at what just transpired. He just spun a rock…that broke its normal trajectory to curve elsewhere…

…Did Ludo just…

"Did I just Spin?" The bird man asked himself, looking at his own hands in suspense. "I…I SPUN…I actually SPUN…ahahaaa! Good GOING, me! I KNEW I COULD DO IT-I mean…"

One sharp look at a grimacing Star staring at Ludo made him cut his celebration short. Instead, he replaced it with a dark villain's posturizing and ego. "Heheheh…Star Butterfly…you joked that I knew nothing of Spin? Well…joke's on you, na-na-na boo-boo!" Following that with a raspberry, Ludo only caused Marco to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"This…is your rival?" He asked Star, who shrugged.

"Hey, he provides a fun distraction." She said nonchalantly. "…Until tonight. Ludo, where did you learn Spin?"

"Oh wouldn't youuu like to know?" He asked smugly, crossing his arms while smirking evilly.

"…Yeaaah…" Star nodded matter-of-factly, trying to find out why Ludo said that, "…that's why I asked. We went over this."

"Yes, well I specifically told you, IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" The villain cackled while screaming at the princess, picking up another rock while throwing it up and down. The other monsters got up as well, and Buff Frog's hallucinations soon ran out before Star could run them through a portal back to Mewni.

"…Okay Star, what's next? You have to have a plan B." Marco asked, trying to use a piece of his shirt to wrap her wound. While he loved the intensity of the battle, he does have to realize…this is risking the world's fate as well. This could end bad for all parties if she didn't have a plan.

Of course, Star only had one plan. But she found it to be a GOOD one. "Okay…I have one…my wand is over there…it's out of range for a spell…but not out of range to summon my Stand!"

This made Marco's expression drop. "I'm sorry, are we still on this ghost thing? This thing that hasn't come out and for all intents and purposes could also just not be real?"

"Marco, are you suggesting that a magical princess with monster rivals is the limits of your imagination?" She asked him, trying to concentrate on summoning her spirit.

A groan left his mouth, wondering if he should have ever accepted her back into his life (temporarily). "Yep, this might have been a bad idea. A reeeally bad idea." Dangerous Marco was slowly leaving, being replaced by Safety Marco rushing in to try and find a safer route to run away. But they were surrounded by monsters. From the back, the front, the sides…and a fly was right above them. The normal person would be accepting death's sweet embrace. Even Star was nervous right now. Her breathing was erratic, her nervous bouncing almost uncontrollable, and an almost nervous smile grew on her face. She was a ball of nervousness right now. Her Stand may not come out. She was really bad at what she was doing. Her mother, her grandmother, and her ancestors all down the line could summon a Stand in times like these. But Star felt incompetent. Magic came easy to The Butterfly Family. Everything else was probably like rocket science. Star was a nervous wreck of insecurities.

But somehow, to Marco, Star was looking almost confidently excited. The bounce to her step, the smile, she was super confident. And he wanted to know why.

"Okay Star, I'll ask before I'm de-boned by the muscle frog looking at me weird…WHY are you so happy? We're about to be MONSTER MEAT. Think maybe you could throw a bit of concern out there? Or at least comfort me and tell me things aren't as bad as they seem? LIE to me?"

Now this one was confusing. Star almost pulled a muscle by raising an eyebrow so high. Happy? She isn't happy. She's nervous. But even the monsters were confused. Why was she happy? She looks confident. Butterfly's confusion over this situation kept her speechless for a few seconds, until she realized that she was unconsciously bluffing everyone around her. It was as if she had a trump card ready to be pulled. She didn't though. But she looked like it. So she tried to answer as confidently as she could.

"Oooh Marcooo, I keep TELLING you! We'll be okay! My spirit guardian will protect us!" Star smiled, hoping that she seems like she's beaming with confidence at her statement. "Aaany minute now, my Stand will come on out and beat all these monsters into paste!"

For once, Star was not filled with optimism over an outcome. But it seems her comment did actually make Marco smile. She didn't expect that at all.

While he was skeptical of the whole Stand thing, Marco eventually had to trust her. They were in this situation with no way to get out unless she did something spectacular. So he had to put his trust in her.

"Okay Star. I trust you…"

This comment.

This one comment made Star mentally jump. The false confidence that she tried to fabricate suddenly evolved into real confidence. Trust was something she had a hard time garnering. The Magic Committee didn't trust her. Her own parents didn't trust her. Mewni as a whole didn't trust her. They believed her to be incompetent…destructive…unready…

But this kid, who barely knows Star and has spent the entire day trying to avoid her, is now putting his life in her hands. And he didn't just trust her now. He had a choice to run away before the fight. Marco had every opportunity to get out and get some place safe. But he chose to fight side by side with her. He entrusted her with his life. Marco trusted her to not mess things up. She'd hug the boy if she could, but this was getting to be too much emotion for a battle scene.

"Now Star Butterfly…with my newfound-I mean ultimate, always been here power…it is time to-"

No time for Ludo's speech, Star hurdles in-between the heads of the two-headed giraffe and begins her run to her wand!

"Wh-what?" A confused Ludo raised an eyebrow while complaining in a whiny voice. "…Heeey…! I was MAKING VILLAINOUS BANTER! The least you could have done was banter back!"

"Sorry Ludo, but I'm done talking…time to punch some souls…!" Star declared, a smile on her face with a frown as she has her focus on her wand. She had to get that wand…it was her only hope….

"NOT SO FAST, PRINCESS!" Ludo's face gets super detailed as he throws the new rock, causing it to rotate its trajectory as it's spinning. The rock is aimed for Star's possible location for when he lands at the wand. Star hurries it up, trying to beat the rock to the wand.

"STAR!" Marco yells as monsters grab onto him before he can run off. An explosion occurs the second Star DIVES for her wand while the rock collides with her! " _STAAAR!_ "

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ludo's laughs filled the air, his victory was assured just this moment. "THE MONSTERS WHO KNOW SPIN ARE KNOWN AS UNBEATABLE! I, LUDO, PRINCE OF CASTLE AVARIUS, AM A TRUE SPIN MASTER! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! AND NOW THE WAND SHALL BE-"

 _"Still mine, birdy boooy…"_

That voice made Ludo's spine tingle. He felt a shiver down his spine. She…wasn't finished? How? His Spin rock should have caused a rotation to make her body fall apart of something. It did make Marco relieved though, her voice was a good thing in a moment like this. She was bringing out a very adventurous side out of him. And the suspense was killing him, but also making him excited.

Ludo turns around to see the smoke billowing out of the way…

…and Star Butterfly is standing there, confident. Cocky, but in a good way. Her right hand, fingers fully extended, was right in front of her face but didn't hide the smirk she had. Her left hand was swung outward. And her entire body was glowing a brilliant light blue that was coursing through her body.

"…Um…um…wh-what is…that?" Ludo asked nervously while stuttering. "What is all of this…glowing stuff? C-Can we just do normal stuff? Go b-b-back to fist fighting and magic?"

A chuckle came from Star. She replied to Ludo, as cool as before. "This is your new normal, Ludo. You want magic and fist fighting? …Allow me to combine them both into one…"

 **"** **「** **SHINING STAR** **」** **"**

And with that call, the glow from her body and wand explodes upward! And as it subsides, what's left is a sight which made Marco's eyes widen in shock and awe…and even made the monsters pause. Ludo HAD to see this.

Silver armor covered this spirit, with an armored skirt and armored heeled boots (w/shin guards and spikes in the back) to add some personality to it. A star was on its breastplate, and it wore exceptionally large shoulder armor. It wore a winged helmet to hide her long, flowing rainbow colored hair. It flows freely in the air. That's impressive. Her cheek marks were hearts like Stars. And her skin was a mixture a base blue color and pink lines on the cheeks and elsewhere. The eyes of this ghost were normal eyes, but with a circle or two around the pupils. This ghost was behind Star, and she was ready to kick some people out of her dimension. Star and the spirit held the same pose, their hair flowing in the breeze of their own energy…and they looked fabulous while doing so.

"…Now do you want some…Ludo?" The princess asked, Shining Star behind her doing nothing but looking menacing for the monsters.

The Avarius Castle prince is a bit nervous, and slightly mystified. The Stand was handled on Star's part. And it was fairly intimidating. It was a knight. A fighting knight. And Ludo was about to budge.

"What's um…what's with the pose? It uh…it seems so out of place for the situation at hand." He moved his hands in a weighing motion, trying to find the best scenario for this situation. He could surrender…but he just got new Spin powers and he's eager to see how a Stand even stacks up. "Eeeh…hmmm…you say go…but I say, 'NO!'" The over-confident monster throws another rock at Star while the monsters all leave to swarm her. But Star, confidence flowing throughout her body, just smirks as they decide to continue fighting her.

"…Bad idea, boooys…"

Her sing-songy tease is then proceeded by Shining Star and Star Butterfly jumping leaping upward to clash with the monsters (and Ludo's Spinning rock). Marco is watching this scene in absolute amazement. And as the monsters get near, Marco gets treated to a show of fury.

Shining Star, with the monsters get in range, unleashed a torrent of fists brought on by Star herself! The Stand had no words to say outside of combat; but when it unleashes its Rapid-Fire Fisticuffs, it seemed to have one thing it wanted to say.

" _OOORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"_

Each monster is bombarded with multiple fists from that barrage, her Stand's fists moving quicker than the eye can catch up with. One by one the monsters plummet to the ground, in immobilizing pain from The Stand's destruction of Ludo's entire army. The spinning rock itself broke early on during the barrage. And all their leader could do was watch this carnage go down as his own men fell to the spirit, right down to the last Boo-Fly.

Ludo had no men left to battle with Star. He couldn't go any longer.

"…Oh fine. Whatever." Ludo just accepts it. He never had the strength to fight a STAND of all things. Of course he didn't. And Star Butterfly posing again with a hand on her hip and a bend downwards to face Ludo while her lips were puckered just sort of made him uncomfortable. "Monsteeers…!"

Shame overcame the monster army, knowing full well just how their megalomaniacal boss would react to a loss. They awaited the scream, ready to cringe and cover their ears…

"…We had an eventful day today. Let's go home and study on why we lost…and come back much stronger."

What? Buff Frog had to check to see if the hallucinations had worn off yet from the mist. Did Ludo just _not_ yell at his minions? That's impossible. He's the type of guy to yell at his men just to see if their hearing worked. He didn't need excuses to yell at them. So why didn't he take the chance this time? There was a perfectly good chance to spoil his vocal chords on their ineptitude, and he decided to take the calm route. They all decided that they were getting chewed out back at base, and began making their march of shame through the newly cut open dimensional portal Ludo made. Grumbles and moans were all they could muster while walking through, but Ludo had a small smile on his face. Turning back to Star and Marco, the Stand floating behind the former, Ludo picked up a rock and spun it around in his hands.

"Oooh the things I'm going to DO when I learn how this works-I mean…oh whatever, I'll destroy you." He brushes them off, an uncaring frown slumping his face before the portal closes on his hand. "AAAH!" He shrieked before the portal swallowed his hand and left the rock on the ground.

The two teens alone again, Marco now had the time to do a double take at Star's spirit floating behind her. Star herself was smiling at Marco while smiling. But the Stand itself only floated behind Star. Whatever this "Stand" this was, it saved their rear ends. So, Marco walked towards it while extending a hand in gratitude.

"Um…thank you for helping us, ma'am. You kicked sooo much butt-"

"Marco…that Stand isn't going to respond to you." Star giggled, "Silly, it's a spirit. My spirit. Well the wand's spirit. But it's technically a bit of my spirit in the wand! So…yeah it's sorta me!"

Star looked over the ghost, who kept a straight face the entire time. It seemed to only make a scowl, which was kind of the opposite of what Star is. This confused the princess, since she knew Stands were extensions of one's soul. How could this spirit be a piece of her happy little soul?

Marco also had to get a good look at the Stand, admiring its beauty and strength all in one powerful package. He turns to Star and pats her on the shoulder, which gets the Stand to shift its eyes towards Marco. An unnerving sight this was, seeing what amounted to a stone statue shifting its eyes. It gave the boy shivers, but it was only temporary. Star finally felt a bit weak from the fight. Battling Ludo didn't normally take this much power from her. She had to recall Shining Star back into the wand for a good night's rest.

"You get some rest, ghosty." She cooed at her spirit, kissing the wand goodnight before turning back to Marco. Noticing her lack of energy compared to before, he offered to assist her in walking back to his house. This didn't go unnoticed by Star, who recognized that this was the way back to his house.

"Hey…" She asked him, "…isn't this the path back to your house?"

Marco smiled, looking over to Star and saying, "No, it's the path back to _our home_."

Star's cheeks were alit with shock. She was blushing, but not out of a romantic desire (cool your jets, shippers). This was a heartwarming moment for her; despite the grief she put him through all day, he still wanted her to stay at his house.

"R-Really?" She asked him.

He only nodded to affirm what he said. "Star, today…was sort of fun. The most excitement I've ever had. And that ghost thing is way cool. If you gotta stay here, I'd rather it be with me."

A comment like that made her giggle with a head turn, wondering if Marco realized what he just said. He eventually noticed, and couldn't help but blush with embarrassment.

"N-N-No! Wait! What I mean…I mean…I sounded really selfish there, didn't I? Sorry! I meant that…we could…help each other. Y'know? I mean you need a guide for Earth, and I…" He thought about his words very carefully. "…would love to go on more adventures with you. Will there be more monsters?" He asked eagerly.

Star chuckled and nodded, "Oooh yeah. We can be a cool combination. Star & Marco….Starco!"

Star's grin towards Marco was sort of the opposite of his stiff-necked opposition to the name. "Erm…Star…that's a couple name."

"Yeah! A couple of friends!" She answered back, not getting what he was saying.

There was no getting through, he believed. So with a sigh and a smile, he just replied, "We'll work on it, buddy. All I know is, we get to be DANGEROUS together. I think I'm gonna like getting weird and crazy with you my danger bud-oh let's look both ways…" He stopped his comments to look both ways across the street before crossing. No cars were even near them. Star chuckled and limped on with Marco, just shaking her head at him.

"Whatever you say, wild man…"

-.-.-

The figure watched the universe's timeline, observing every different plot closely. They saw each cog slowly turning, trying to work together in the machine known as the plot.

Moon & River perform their royal duties, though Star is never far from River's mind. Moon has resigned herself to knowing that this was for her own good.

-.-.-

The High Committee all watched over Star Butterfly, hoping she didn't perform anything stupid while on Earth. But after a while, they'd stop watching her and move on with their own individual duties.

-.-.-

Ludo spun a rock in his hand, trying his best to master this Spin technique. He finally found his edge over Star, and he wished to exploit it for all it was worth. Buff Frog, watching this scene, also picked up a rock and observed it. He didn't understand how The Spin worked. But he knew it was a powerful technique that would be very useful to know.

-.-.-

Toffee continued his trek across The Forest of Certain Death, casually practicing his own Spin. He observes a tree, admiring its form…shape…it's rectangular shape. But he had already imagined that. He has seen the hidden beauty in all nature. Even people contain the beauty that he's seen. No, he can't use that. He's already used physical reminders. He needs to know how to survive when he's in a location with nothing but himself and his opponent, nothing else. That would set him apart from others like him.

The Observer watched Toffee closely as the lizard closed his eyes to imagine something…anything. The little boy he rescued from the tree is a figure like any other. Toffee tried his best to remember his face. Every nook and cranny he began to sketch in his own head. Once he remembered to the best of his ability, Toffee had the steel ball in his hand spinning rapidly in preparation for what he wanted to do. His eyes shoot open, and Toffee throws the spinning steel ball in what seemed like a spiral. The ball continuously spirals, as if it was going to do that for an eternity, and it spirals right into a boulder. Since the boulder was resistant to any spinning, the top half burst into smaller pebbles when it was hit by the rotating ball. A feat incredible for any being, this didn't seem to be enough for the Septarian.

"…Curses. Every detail…still not down." Toffee shook his head in shame. "True gold cannot be attained through basic memory alone. But one must not need to rely on objects to help them all the time. There is beauty everywhere…"

Walking over to a nearby murky river, Toffee kneels to pick up his ball before it rolls into the waters. Though he is distracted once he sees his own dirty reflection in the waters. Albeit barely, Toffee manages to observe his own face. He looks at his ball, and then back to the watery reflection. It gave him an idea. An idea that could possibly backfire, but it was something he had to try.

"…beauty just needs to be found a bit harder sometimes. But everything is gold when you look hard enough. And sometimes…you just need to tell yourself…that even you're golden."

And with that, Toffee just continues to stare at himself while laughing like a mad man.

-.-.-

The Observer felt very uncomfortable about this. The evil of Toffee is much more potent than Ludo's evil for arrogant self-gain. Toffee is the kind of evil motivated by believing that they are right.

"…And it is that kind of evil that I've seen all too much of…the evil that convinces a man that he's just the only one who gets it. Toffee's bad…but of course he is. …Star…she needs to advance in her skills. Quick. This may…this may be my _last chance_ …"

The Observer looks back at Star's side of the story…

-.-.-

The princess sings to herself while getting dressed for bed. She had already removed her street clothes and was in the process of slipping on her nighty when Marco walked in to talk to her.

"Hey Star, just wanted to-whoa did I come at a wrong time?" He asked, covering his eyes while confirming he saw nothing.

Star had to roll her eyes at him, giving him a look that screamed, "Really?" Arms crossed, body leaning to the side, and lips slanted.

"Marco, I'm dressed." She said to him, which was the green light to remove his hands.

"Phew. Sorry. Just had to make sure." He said as she chuckled and turned around to unpack her bags some more. But something about caught Marco's attention. Her turning around pointed it out to him. "Heheheh…so _that's_ why they named you Star. Cute."

Star perked up when Marco said that, not understanding what he was talking about. But upon looking back at him and seeing where his eyes were, she immediately realized just what he meant. Which was a relief. She thought her night gown was riding up.

"Oh…Oooh…heheh, yeah. My parents saw it and said, 'How cute, call her Star!'…Lame, sort of…but I like it. It's a weird little thing but it doesn't mean much." She said to him. "I've had people think it was a tattoo. My last boyfriend (*mutters* the least I speak out him the better) thought it was a scar. Heheh. Just a birthmark."

"Well I think it's pretty cool." Marco shrugged, growing a small smile on his face. "Well anyway, goodnight!"

"Night, buddy!" She sang to him, waving bye as he left to his room. Star thought it was funny how Marco thought her birthmark was cool. The thought of that faded little pinkish-red star mark, located on her back where her shoulder met her neck being cool was not something anyone's ever said to her on Mewni. Maybe Earth folk are easily impressed, she though. But whatever the reasoning may be, Star appreciated Marco actually liking her after everything that happened today. All she needed was to know her Stand would be there for her, and that she would make a new friend today. She got to accomplish both. After laying in her bed, star birthmark to the wall, she finally gets cozy before nodding off for sleep.

"I think that I can call this place home."

Cue the sepia tone...and the second verse of "Roundabout" should be starting now...

 **⇐==TO BE CONTINUED===**

-.-.-

 **Stand Database**

 **[STAND NAME]:** **「SHINING STAR** **」**

 **[STAND USER]: Star Butterfly**

 **Type: Close-Range; Bound Stand**

 **Appearance: Humanoid**

 **Power: A**

 **Speed: B**

 **Range: B**

 **Durability: B**

 **Precision: B**

 **Development: A**

 **Abilities: Shining Star can channel the magic of the universe to perform various spells. It is among the potentially strongest Stands in the universe, despite its user just beginning to use it.**

* * *

A/N Alrighty…responding…

FoxOnPie: I think I already answered you on PM, but yes…we are sticking with Ripple here! No need to say Hamon. Sorry, sub fans.

Guest and William Power: Thanks guys! Glad you're enjoying so far!

Fall2Glory: I assume you mean learn Ripple? …Or learn the ultimate JoeStar Technique of "Run Dafuq Away"? Either way…who knows?

Casey: Course I am. But this isn't Animated, my friend. Have to keep the Animated talk to there, bud. Okay? I got a nice schedule for Animated later in the year, no worries.

As for this chapter? I hope you all liked it. Is it funny…that I literally just made the entire plot of this story via this chapter? Through throwing crap out. I created a semblance of a story. Does this mean I'm a decent storyteller or garbage? Hmmm….

I know I probably have like ten million typos. I only pray that they don't affect the plot nor anyone's love of the story. I always the small typos when it's too late.

While I think I have a decent path for this story, what would you guys want to see in Butterfly's Bizarre Adventure? Always love hearing from you all, seeing how you think the story could go.

Also…while shipping isn't a priority for me, expect Starco stuff mostly. All I can say on that. But even if you dislike Starco, just know that romance won't permeate my entire story.

Don't expect quick updates like this a lot. I did another 10K words. I wanted only 4,000 darn it. Oh well. Next update…expect it sometime in April. Hope you all enjoy it! Please stay tuned!

I hope you all liked this chapter too! Now the story is set in motion. Plots will diverge from the main SVTFOE series. Star has her Stand, Shining Star. Her and Marco are buds. Ludo knows Spin. And Toffee...well he's trying to make his Spin a bit more golden if you know what I mean. Episode 1 and Episode 2...in the bag. The initial arc I call "Star Comes to Earth Arc" is starting. Though if you have a better arc name, please feel free to share it.

Thanks for Reading! Thanks for the reviews, the alerts, and the favorites! Keep on enjoying the read!


	3. Episode 3: One Horse Apocalypse

A/N: Hey! Back again! It's April, right? Is this a joke? Nope! It's the next update! Have the funs guys!

Star Vs. The Forces of Evil is owned by Disney (created by Daron Nefcy). And JoJo's Bizarre Adventures is owned by Shonen JUMP (and created by Hirohiko Araki)

* * *

It's been about a few days…maybe a week or two. Who knows how long it's been? Either way, the duo of Marco and Star had been kicking monster butt for a while now. Marco was getting used to the finer details of dueling with the beasts of Mewni, but Star was showing him the ropes. Eventually, Marco was making short work of Ludo's forces alongside Star just for sport. He always expected it. They got break days here and there, but there was a monster attack almost every day. Star would observe Marco fighting sometimes and give him pointers mid-fight while doing nothing. And Marco would sometimes let Star test out Shining Star. Though, Star was having issues with her Stand sometimes. So it was good to have Marco play cleaner whenever she would have difficulty summoning her Stand.

"I don't get it…" Star said one evening as the duo came in after a fairly long day. They had just driven Ludo back home, and the sun was just setting when they got home. They had enough time to prepare for their new tradition of "Friendship Thursday", which involved a movie and some chill time to relax. Though Star wasn't very relaxed today, not after what happened.

"What's wrong Star?" Asked Marco as he began tying his apron around his waist. The two were in the kitchen, and Marco was preparing to give Star a taste of his famous nachos. Though he couldn't have her sad while eating nachos. Nachos weren't a sadness food.

Star looked at her wand and huffed. "My Stand. Shining Star won't come out all the time. It's like it won't even listen to me. And don't you think it should? I am technically its master. It's disobeying its master. That's a cardinal sin or something."

"Star, maybe Shining Star feels you rely on her too much. I mean, you CAN do magic without her right?" Asked Marco, who still probably wasn't getting the concept of the Stand.

Star sighed, knowing Marco wasn't fully getting it. "Marco, my Stand is me. I am my Stand. We're one in the same person. It doesn't have a conscious outside of my own. It should be coming out when I ask it."

"Sooo…you aren't listening to yourself? Whoa…deep." Marco's eyes widened at that thought, all the while he was busy trying to find his chef's hat. "Look, you keep worrying about that Stand, you'll forget about the most important thing…you're still learning. Right? That's why your parents sent you here. It'll come naturally to you. Why not read that book of yours? Y'know, that big honking magic book you somehow fit in a suitcase?"

"Well yeah…I guess it would be smart to ask Glossaryck…" Star said to herself.

Though as Marco began making the cheese, he looked over at Star with a confused look. "Uh…who's Glossaryck?"

"The magic mentor for any and all princesses of The Butterfly line. He's been helping my family for centuries. He should have something to help with this. I hope." She was pretty sure Glossaryck was the smartest man in the universe. But she'd need to confirm that with a simple question first."

"Heh, well hey let's ask him…aaafter Friendship Thursday. You don't need a Stand for what I'm about to do to your taste buds." Marco said with a smirk. Though this made Star uneasy.

"…What? What are you about to do to my taste buds?" Pulling her wand closer to her, Star stares at Marco nervously. Marco only responds to this with a blank expression, not sure how he can explain this to her at all. So he just leaves it alone, hoping to remedy her nervousness later.

-.-.-

"Where…is…my…daughter?"

A giant floating male pony head glowered down at two suit wearing men wearing black masks, making them very nervous. Yes, you read this sentence correctly.

Said floating pony head, the KING Pony Head if you will, then turned his attention to an older lady in a purple dress. Her white, poofy hair bounced on her head as she walked towards the king. With a frown on her overly made-up face, the lady addressed King Pony Head with a wave of her gray gloved hand.

"King Pony Head, we insist that we are doing everything we can in an effort to find her. We have men all across Mewni, searching for your eldest." Said the lady, trying her best to be official in front of the imposing king. "We WILL find her and bring her back in one piece. Heh…it seems she's already in one piece since she's a head…and…well…aheheh…ahem…" Her attempt at humor to diffuse the situation was a failure. Never again would she try that. "Sorry sir. She should be here in Mewni."

"Um Miss Heinous…" two burly masked men in suits walked in, their red eyes wide. "…signs seem to be pointing to Princess Pony Head having fled the dimension."

What an opportune comment. The nervous smile on Heinous's face was only matched in emotion by the angry face of the king. Heinous had to speak up before the king did something rash.

"Ahem…okay then…" She said, tugging at her collar. "REST ASSURED, King Pony Head…when we find her, we will bring her back to St. Olga's. And we'll keep a MUCH better eye on her."

"You had better…" The king huffed, steaming coming from his nose. "…or else I'll tell other kingdoms to NEVER have their princesses attend your school. …When you find her location, contact me. I would like to see her face to face."

"Yes, sire!" Heinous bowed, which made her hunchbacked assistant and the school guards bow as well as they left the castle. As they leave, Heinous drops her polite façade in exchange for her more harsh tone.

"WHERE. IS. SHE?" Grabbing onto a masked man, she pulls him in for a literal face to face. The guard replied to her demand as fast as he could.

"She seems to have escaped to the Earth dimension. Though we don't know where. But we can try to track her. That Stand of hers, though, will be difficult to combat."

The guard's words were the truth. It would be very hard to try and subdue an obviously rebellious Pony Head with that Stand of hers. "It's essentially similar to The Butterfly Princesses' line of Stands…able to channel the magic of the universe. Though not as powerful. I need information on Pony Head. Why would she go to Earth?"

And with that question, Heinous glowed a deep purple. Using her willpower, she manifested a Stand to float next to her. It looked like a purple humanoid with human features. But it also had the face and ears of a raccoon. It wore the clothes of a regal assistant and held a pen in its right hand. Her Stand looked at Heinous with its club shaped pupils and began to generate a list on Pony Head. The list came in the form of a parchment, but it seemed to have some information missing.

"Hmmm…" She observed the list, trying to gather as much as she could, "If only we had gotten to finish this list…well…it seems she has a friend currently exiled on Earth. …Star Butterfly. Princess of Mewni. Find out where Princess Butterfly is staying. Raid her home if need be. But we MUST. FIND. PONY HEAD. Now GO."

The guards rush out in different directions, with each team taking Inter-Dimensional scissors to aid in their search. Time was of the essence. The King was ready to take away her business…and also, she really wanted to work on Pony Head again. Her own nature made for some hard reforming. But Heinous quite liked the challenge. Reforming princesses was her profession. Pony Head would just be another princess when she was done with her.

-.-.-

Golden, gooey cheese atop crunchy triangles. That's all Star thought they were when Marco first displayed a plate full of them to her just now. But one bite into one of these bits of, "triangle food", and her taste buds began going on a journey to Creamy Land and making pit stops at Salt Lake and Crunch Town. She LOVED these nachos Marco made for Friendship Thursday!

"MMM…Triangle Food…Marco you outdid yourself!" Star exclaimed. Marco rubbed his oven mitt covered hand on his chest and oozed confidence thanks to this success.

"Thank you, princess. I aim to please. Friendship Thursday iiis a gooo…" He replied…until hearing a knock on the back door. "Huh...strange…"

"What's wrong, Marco?" Star asked as he went to go check out what knocked on the door. As he does this, Star goes back to enjoying another nacho while spinning her wand around. This culinary vacation, though, wasn't enough of a distraction to keep Star from hearing Marco scream his lungs out before falling. "Marco! …LUDO…"

Immediately going into offense mode, Star's wand glowed and out came Shining Star in all her brooding glory. While normally she'd greet Shining Star and ask it where it's been, her mind was on rescuing Marco from whatever was attacking him. With a leap to the door, she jumps outside and hears a crack and a faint squeak from under her feet. This doesn't deter her though, as she looks around the backyard. Though Shining Star keeps its eyes in front on the subject. And as Marco tries to recover from being trampled, Star's widening eyes are met with another pair of widening eyes floating in front of her.

"GIIIRL, IS THAT YOUR STAAAND!? GET OUT!" Shouted Pony Head, floating forward and circling around the spirit. Star's pure elation at seeing Pony Head made her involuntarily bounce in place while shaking her fists.

"POOONY HEEEAD!" She cried, squeezing her old friend in a warm embrace. "OOOH I MISSED YOU SO MUUUCH!"

"GIRL, I MISSED YOU TOO! YOU KNOW I CAN'T BE TOO FAR FROM MY BESTIE!" Pony Head exclaimed back. "Yooo let's hit The Bounce Lounge real quick! Old time's sake!"

"Ugh…" Marco had to crick his back into place while picking off the messy cheese and nacho crumbs after he dropped the platter earlier. "…Star, mind explaining who this disembodied lady is?"

"Eeew…" Taking one look at Marco, she already made up her mind on him. She turned to Star with a puzzled look. "…What is this, charity work? Is this why they sent you away? What's his affliction?"

"Oooh no, this is Marco! My best friend!" Replied Star, who got a silent reply back from Pony Head in the form of a raised eyebrow before a pouting lip. Realizing what she said, Star backtracked with a double hand wave. "Oooh no no no, see: Marco is my EARTH bestie! And you're my MAGIC bestie!"

She had to process that one for a minute, but Pony Head finally found a way to lord that over the hairless ape in front of her. "Haaa…I'm her bestie in every OTHER realm besides Earth." She sticks her tongue out at Marco and turns back to Star. "Anyway, let's BOUNCE, girl." Pony Head smirked while spitting out dimensional scissors.

"GAAASP, Dimensional Scissooors!" Star held her cheeks in awe as Pony Head held them with her teeth. "Where'd you get those?"

"Oh um…birthday present, yeah." The pony princess replied quickly, as if she was trying to rush this along. "Now let's-"

She'd continue her statement, but once she saw a portal open up in the backyard she had already dashed by Star and Marco. The duo was confused, but this was only the beginning of the WTF nature of this scene. Two guards jumped out of the portal, looking around the vicinity of the backyard. One guard walked towards the teens and held up a photo of Pony Head.

"Have you seen this disembodied pony? Sources say she is connected to you, Princess Star Butterfly, via 'bestie status'." He said with a monotone voice. "Sources say she ran to Earth to avoid St. Olga's. We need confirmation. Did she come here?"

"Say whaaa…?" This was big news to Star, who wanted to scream when she heard the name of that dreaded school. "…Um…no…she isn't here…" She answered, nervously saying it while trying to hold a convincing face. It was a very strained face. And the guards did not buy it.

"Uh-huh…" Guard Two deadpanned. "…We're going to need to enter the house and look around."

The guards were about to step in, and Star began to sweat bullets from her forehead. Pony Head just dropped in with this drama, getting them mixed into it. But she couldn't just them take her away to…that place. That is not what a friend would do. But what can she do to stop them? If she steps in front, they may automatically assume she has Pony Head? What solution is there to this pro-

"Excuse me…" Marco said, stepping in front of the guards. "…Do you have a warrant that allows you to come inside this house? You don't want to break inter-dimensional laws, do you? I doubt you have diplomatic immunity."

This question…actually stumped the two guards, whose frowns turned into lost expressions. They began pondering whether or not they had permission to go inside. They didn't want to break any laws and anger Miss Heinous again. So they backed off at Marco's request, opening a portal with their dimensional scissors.

"We are sorry for any inconveniences we may have caused." Guard One waved at the two before passing through the portal with Guard 2. Once it closed, Star gave Marco a big hug...while Shining Star kept a glare towards the house.

"Oooh thank you so much, Marco!" She squealed, "Your quick thinking saved Pony Head!"

"Yeah…well…I just didn't want you upset." Marco said with a shrug. "…SHE has a lot to explain though…"

And right on time, Pony Head shimmied out the door with the scissors on her tongue. Shining Star kept its glare on her the entire time.

"Heeey…are they gone? Whoo! Now THAT was stressful." She said, "Thanks Mango, anyway…Staaar…let's hit the LOUUUNGE, GIIIRL!"

But while she was hoping Star would go along with her with no questions asked, the Mewni Princess just kept a stern look on her pony friend. Her expression matched Shining Star's expression, two glares directed at the old friend.

"Pony Head…no Bounce Lounge. We need to know what that just was." Star said, crossing her arms.

PH knew she couldn't argue with her own best friend and force her to go to The Bounce Lounge. Plus, she knew she owed her an apology. So with watering eyes and a bawl, Pony Head final confessed.

"OOOH GIRL, YOU KNOW I CAN'T KEEP THE TRUTH FROM YOU…MY DAD'S TRYIN' TO SEND ME TO ST. OLGA'S!"

"WHAAAT!?" Pony Head "ran" into Star's arms as they both began to scream, imagining a conveyor belt slowly sliding them into St. Olga's prison-like campus.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ "

The screams were shrill and went on for seconds. Poor Marco finally had to end it by shutting both of their lips. He had no idea what this whole St. Olga's thing was about. This just sounded like a normal reform school. And judging by her personality with just the few minutes he's had to know her, he assumed she was the type of person who needed reform school. She seemed like a jerk. But Marco knew Star didn't like the school. And it would be bad to have her other best friend trapped there because she would freak out and try to rescue her.

"Now that you two are inhaling air again…" He started with a bit of sarcasm, "…Pony Head, maybe you should go into hiding for a bit. Or just ask your dad if you can have another chance. It's obvious he wants you to go there for a reason."

"Psh, yeah right, Earth Turd…" Pony Head rolled her eyes at Marco's suggestion, "I don't need to change into some perfect princess doll. I'm PONY HEEEAD!"

Star giggled at PH's bombastic personality, but it clashed with the meeker Marco. Earth-Turd? Why is he helping her again? Right, he wants to help Star. "Fine. How about-"

"OH! How about I crash here with you, Star?" She suggested, which made Marco's eyes widen. ANOTHER magic princess in his house? Star was at least fun and down to earth. THIS girl would probably drive him crazy!

And he was about to say just that about her, until he saw Star's face light up when Pony Head suggested that. She was so happy. He could say no and kick her out. He had all the power too.

"Oh I'd LOVE THAT!" Star exclaimed, "Buuut…this is Marco's house. He gets final say on whether you stay or not."

Star looked at Marco with a small smile. She would be okay with whatever he picked. But Pony Head's puppy eyes to try and appease to Marco just did not work on him. " _Appease to me when you want something, huh? …Still…Star…"_ He would do this for her. And only her.

"Eh…sure. Two best friends in the same house, huh? …I'm only doing this for Star. You're her first best friend and I respect that. She wouldn't want you in that school. …Just don't do anything too wild please? Or else you'll have to be on your own." He asked.

" ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_**

Their even louder shrill screams caused his hair to spike backwards, and his own eyes were stuck wide open. After a quick shake, though, he was back to normal. "And…please minimize the squeals?"

"Oh Earth-Turd you are GOOD PEOPLE!" PH happily proclaimed as she rubbed her head against Marco. "…Okay ew, greasy earthling. Ew. Anyway, Star boo! You ready for some BOUNCE LOUNGE?"

"You know it!" Replied Butterfly, "I needs to get mah groove on anyway. Haven't hit the club in a while. Oh! Marco, come with us! It'll be fun!"

But Marco put a hand up and shook his head. "Eh…no…it's okay. You have fun. I'll clean up after my nacho mess. Plus we have a test tomorrow at school. So be back in time for bed. Don't wanna be tired for Ms. Skullnik's test, right? You need to do reeeal good if you want her to not grade you low. She may still be mad about that spell you used on her."

"Oooh…that thing?" Star asked. "Yeah I've apologized numerous times. Who knew that spell would turn her into an ogre? But no worries Marco! Me and Pony Head will be back in time for me to sleep. I'm responsible enough to sleep for the test. We'll only be there for a few hours!"

-.-.-

 **The Next Day**

Bags under her red eyes…

Lethargic motions…

Constant blinking to try and stay awake…

And an F on the paper in front of her…

"…A few hours is…how long on Mewni?" Marco, sitting next to Star in class, asked while leaning over to her.

"Er…2…3...9…one of…thooose…" She was able to get that much out before she dozed off in class. But one fist to her desk from the green ogre teacher was enough to wake her back up.

"This isn't NAP TIME, Ms. Butterfly!" Ms. Skullnick, the red-haired ogre teacher said, "Maybe if you weren't so tired, you could pass tests…or not use bad spells to turn your teachers into animals!"

None of those comments registered to Star, though. Instead, she opted to just doze off again after that one scolding. And this prompted Ms. Skullnick to SLAM her fist on the desk again to wake Star up. "Lazy, good for nothing…" The teacher just mumbled on her way to the front of her desk while Star is almost like a zombie. She's physically up…but her mind and soul have shut down for the moment.

After class, Star sluggishly carried her body to her locker. Marco followed close behind, hoping she didn't fall out and need somebody to carry her.

"Star, maybe you shouldn't have partied all night. You can't let Pony Head make you do this stuff." Marco said to Star, who sighed and opened her locker.

"Marco…she didn't make me. I wanted to go. I mean, we haven't seen each other in WEEKS. This is the longest we've been separated." Star replied, looking at a photo of her and Pony Head at The Bounce Lounge. "I just wanted to party it up a bit with her. Spend as much time with her as I can before, I dunno, she has to leave."

"Leave where? I doubt she's leaving here. It's safer here than anywhere else." Marco's logic made sense. Pony Head wouldn't just leave the house. "I doubt she's going to risk her own safety by leaving the house."

" _Heeey girl!_ "

"GAH!"

The floating princess had just rushed into Marco so hard, she pushed him into his own locker. And the force of him slamming into his locker caused the door to slam shut. But this was of no concern to Pony Head, who spun around while checking out the school. Marco was busy slamming into his own locker in an effort to escape.

"Yooo…Star, what iiis this place? It's filled with a bunch of bozos and geeks." Pony Head asked, a look of disgust on her face as she looks at some large kid with glasses amble down the halls.

"Oh this is school! This is where Earth teens learn stuff like numbers, the alphabet, and how to publicly embarrass yourself!" Star replied. And as if the universe itself had a sense of humor, Marco fell out of his locker with a thud and papers surrounding him…all the while, Jackie Lynn Thomas was walking by them. "Oh, hey Jackie!" Star greeted the skater girl with the toothpaste stripe in her bleach blonde hair.

Jackie turned to Star and waved back at her, before noticing Marco on the ground. Surrounded by paper and feeling very sore and embarrassed, Marco meekly raised a hand and waved at Jackie. And even though Jackie waved back coolly, barely registering the weirdness of the situation before her as she walked away, Marco felt like a complete idiot in this position. The crush of his dreams, he felt, wouldn't talk to a loser in this position.

"Jackieee?" Pony Head enunciated. "…Mmm…right. Okay. That's cool and stuff. Sooo…"

"Pony Head, what are you doing outside?" Star asked her, worried for her friend, "The guards may find you!"

"Oh, psh, like they're still here." The equine princess brushed it all off with a horse-like bray, "Besides, I wanted to see what my bestie did for fun here. All these squares look so boring. I say we spice this place up!"

"No…no spicing up, please. Humans like peace and quiet." Marco sat up from the papers, glaring at Pony Head. "Or at least don't like floating pony heads screwing with things."

"Oh puh-leeease, Earth-Turd…just tryin' to have some fun. Call it…'Stand Training'." One look at Star after PH said that revealed her eagerness to do just that. She pulled out her wand and twirled it around before pointing it at the sky.

"I'm dooown with that!" Exclaimed the now not-so-tired princess. And Pony Head decided to do the equivalent, causing her horn to glow.

But Marco was confused by this entire thing. He just wanted to not go through with it. "Waaait…Pony Head, YOU have a Stand too?"

"UH DUH, most royal families have Stand users and many princesses have Stands. You think we're defenseless little girls? That's sexist, Marco." PH turned her chin up at Marco, who opted to not correct PH about him not being sexist because there was no point, and turned her attention to the principal of the school. "Ooh target! Alright Star, watch this…"

"Wait the principal? No no no, wait a minute." Marco got up, although he was somewhat curious about what kind of Stand PH had. But this was the principal of the school. And Marco did not want any more craziness happening in Echo Creek. Monster fights, they can handle. But purposeful mischief tarfetting unsuspecting citizens? Not on his watch. "Not to him, he runs the school!"

Pony Head did not care about that though. "Earth-Turd's" pleas fell on deaf ears, and Pony Head spun around and shot out a beam of magic from her horn.

 **"「PROCLAIMER** **」, BABY, COME ON OUT!"**

Pony Head, summoned her Stand from her horn. And out from the beam of light came a muscular, blue humanoid body with a horse tail…and no head or neck.

"…I'm not sure what I expected." Marco flatly said to himself as he ran towards the principal to intercept Pony Head's antics. But he was not successful, since Proclaimer was much faster than Marco. And it tipped coffee in the face of the principal, causing him to shriek in absolute burning pain.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

"SIR, I'M SO SORRY! I'LL TELL HER TO PUT HER GHOST AWAY, I PROMISE!" Marco began trying to wipe the coffee from the principal's face, but he pushed him away.

"Mr. Diaz, I don't know WHAT you're talking about." The principal replied with a growl, "But I want this coffee cleaned up off the ground IMMEDIATELY…while I go visit the nurse…"

"Wait what?" Asked a wide-eyed Marco with a shriek, "Are you telling me you DO NOT see the giant headless pony body in front of you?"

"I saaaid…clean. This. UP…Mr. Diaz." And with that command, the principal stormed off while leaving behind a confused Marco Diaz. One eye squinted and the other one wide, he begins pointing to Proclaimer and back to the principal, stunned in silence at the complete ignorance before him.

"…What…what? BUT IT'S…it…WHAT?" Marco was trying to make heads or tails of this, and he was making no progress.

"Earth-Turd, your realm is sooo dumb." Pony Head chuckled as she floated over to him. "Of course they can't see Stands. This place is sooo low magic, they either think magic is fake or it's just an illusion."

"My parents did mention that before we came to Earth." Star said before straining herself to try and summon Shining Star. "This place doesn't have a lot of magic as the forefront of their society. It's really low here. So no one here can see Stands."

"Sooo…Stands are magic?" Marco asked, though he never got a response. The girls were too focused on looking at Oskar, the rebellious teen on the hood of his car playing a keyboard guitar. His brown, unkempt bowl cut covering his eyes and his fangs gave off the appearance of some dark rebel. But his voice and choice of song-making somewhat destroyed this image.

 _"All I want to do is party with my friends; why is that so hard to understand, mooom? Your boyfriend sucks and I hate him, I wish he choked on a bread cruuumb…"_

Despite this weird appearance/personality dissonance, Oskar still made Star bend over and drool while making a goofy lovestruck face.

" _Oooskaaar…_ "

Pony Head picked up on Star's crush and decided to help her take advantage of this. "Yooo I see you, girl. Crushin' on that dork. Go ahead…use Shining Star to pinch his little butt."

"OOH…GREAT IDEA!" Star exclaimed, though Marco's look of shock says otherwise. But Star's…let's say, infatuation…was enough emotion to summon Shining Star and float it towards her crush. Not liking where this was going, Marco tried to rush over and get in front of Shining Star. He splayed his arms and stared sternly at the spirit…

"STOP! This is both harassment…and just overall WEIRD. You wanna do this, you gotta get by me-"

…before it phased through Marco and pinched Oskar's butt.

The straight face Marco made while still standing with his arms splayed was seen by Oskar, who turned around to face who he believed was the one to pinch his butt.

"…Dude…not cool." Oskar said calmly before he jumped off his car and walked away while playing his keytar. Marco did not move from that spot. He didn't move a muscle. Because he knew this was going to happen in spite of his actions to stop them. He knew they'd just do dumb stuff no matter what. So why even try. He lost this battle.

Though this was not the case for him the second he saw Pony Head eye Jackie Lynn Thomas from across the hall. Jackie was putting her helmet on and grabbed her skateboard for the trip back home. He saw the look in PH's eyes, and began trying to deter her. "Nooo…no, Pony Head, nooo…"

But this, like the other warnings, fell on deaf ears. Star herself was also not sure about what Pony Head was about to do. "Erm, Pony…? You sure you should do that?" She asked.

Pony head brushed it off via Proclaimer literally waving it. "Girl I got this. She won't get hurt. It's just harmless fun." And with that, she sent Proclaimer towards Jackie just as she began skating away. "Dang, hope she don't escape my range…" Pony Head muttered.

Marco began his sprint towards Jackie in an effort to save her. He began trying to outrun Proclaimer itself in an effort to prevent this from happening. But he then realized that, like the other times, prevention would fail. "Oh forget it." And he ran in front of Jackie right as Proclaimer pulled the skateboard from under her feet, causing her to fly off her board. And Marco was right there, enabling Jackie use his body as a crash pad.

"OOPH!" Jackie grunted as she landed on Marco, elbow-to-solar plexus first. All of the air in Marco's body left him, leaving him in an almost deflated state on the floor. Jackie, noticing she was on top of Marco, got up and looked down at him. "Marco? …Hey man, thanks for breaking my fall. Really. …I dunno what happened there. It's like one minute I was on my board and the next I was in the air. Weird."

All Marco could muster in response were a couple of weak wheezes, like an inflatable toy with a hole in it. Jackie collected her board and yelled, "THANKS AGAIN DUDE!" and rode off, leaving Marco in poor state on the ground. On one hand…Jackie Lynn Thomas said words to him. On the other hand…everything else. Once Marco was able to peel himself off the ground, he dusted himself off and began to stomp out of the area. Star ran from behind him, concerned about his health.

"Marco, are you okay?" She asked him.

Marco just replied sarcastically. "Nope, perfectly fine. You and Pony Head have fun. I'm going home to relax, Star. Come home whenever you can…I guess."

She didn't mean for Marco to feel upset after this. It was just Stand training. Trying to figure out how to use a Stand was something she needed. But she didn't want to upset Marco while doing it. Though her thoughts were interrupted by the one force causing all of this.

"Yo, Star…this place got laaame." She said, moaning in boredom. "Let's continue your training elsewhere. We can RAMP this party up around town!"

"Um…" Star looked back at Marco, and then looked at Pony Head. He'd be okay, right? Once again, it had been a while since the last time they hung out. And she was being hunted down by St. Olga's. It wasn't a bad thing to let her have some fun, right? "…Okay then, Pony Head, leeet's move out! WOOO!"

"AAALRIGHT! That's my girl! I'm gonna send Kelly a photo of us hanging out. She is gonna feel sooo jealous!" Pony Head chuckled before speeding off, Star not far behind.

-.-.-

 **[STAND NAME]: Proclaimer**

 **[STAND USER]: Flying Princess Pony Head**

 **Power: B**

 **Speed: A**

 **Range: C**

 **Durability: C**

 **Precision: C**

 **Development: C**

 **Abilities: Proclaimer has the ability to also channel the universe's magic, though not as powerful as The Butterfly line of Stand. It makes up for that with light speed movement, making it one of the universe's fastest Stands when used to its fullest potential.**

-.-.-

"I don't get it. Maybe I'm dumb. But I don't get it." Marco sighed, pacing around Star's room while talking to the Spell Book's own Glossaryck. Marco, despite having never met Glossaryck, remembers seeing Glossaryck early on in Star's first week on Earth as she tried to find a way to reverse some weird tentacle spell Star put on his arm. It was weird, he doesn't like talking about it much anymore. "Star at least LISTENS after she does something destructive. She's repentant. She tries to do better. But Pony Head? She's a MENACE! She doesn't CARE. It's like she only thinks of HERSELF. I can't understand how her and Star are FRIENDS!"

After some time in the house, Marco needed somebody to vent all of this towards. His parents wouldn't understand, Alfonzo & Ferguson weren't great for these kinds of matters, and talking to himself wouldn't get him answers. Glossaryck was the best option, despite his penchant for only helping princesses. Lucky for Marco, they had one pudding cup left in the cupboard. This allowed him to talk to Glossaryck as the wizard licked the sides of the cup.

"Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe I should have let those guards take Pony Head." Marco huffed, before his anger subsided instantly. "But then Star would have been upset…and worried over her. And she would have tried to go rescue Pony Head. All for the best, I guess. As long as she's happy…"

After a nice licking, Glossaryck finally spoke up to Marco. "Okay…but what about _your_ happiness?" He asked Marco.

Marco turns to Glossaryck and shrugs. "I dunno…she's happy. Why should she care? She hasn't hung out with Pony Head in weeks."

"Yes, and now she's in a stable environment and has you to keep her level." He replied to Marco, "I'm not saying Pony Head is inherently bad. Far from it. She's a good kid and cares for Star. Those two have known each other since they were little kids. I can't be mad at Star and Pony Head for being best friends. But Star came to Earth for a reason…because it was the last choice _before_ they would send her to St. Olga's. Pony Head was sent there for a reason as well. She's delaying the inevitable. It's going to happen. They're going to find her eventually."

"…So…you're saying St. Olga's is going to help Pony Head?" Marco asked.

"Oh I dunno. That place is pretty creepy. It looks like a prison." Glossaryck shrugged while licking the cover to the pudding cup. "But Star, as much as she's friends with Pony Head, does not need her right now. She is on Earth to learn and mature. And Pony Head is not conducive to that. She's a good friend…but not a good influence. Now Star herself isn't a blind follower. But I can tell she wants to squeeze as much fun time with her as she can…and that means doing anything to just to make Pony Head happy. Sort of like what you're doing with Star. Both will lead to disastrous results if you don't actually talk about this and find a compromise."

"…Right." Marco sighed, sitting down on Star's bed while resting his head on his hands. "So…what do I do?"

"Nothing you can do unless you kick Pony Head out. But that isn't my issue. That's yours." And with that, Glossaryck goes inside the book and closes the pages. And just in time, since he can hear Star and Pony Head walk inside the house.

The duo are laughing heartily, two best friends just remembering their day together. "Oh! Oh and you see that one guy cleaning the fruit outside? Remember when I had my Stand just keep taking more and more fruit from his display? His face went from pale to RED! EARTHLINGS ARE SO FUNNY!"

"And being with you helped make it easier for me to summon Shining Star. An entire day of just pulling her out has made me a NATURAL. Thanks, Pony Head!"

Hearing how Pony Head helped Star while he stands on the steps, Marco was pondering whether Pony Head was that bad or not. Like Glossaryck said, she wasn't bad. She was just reckless. But despite that recklessness, she was making Star happy and helped her with her Stand (by being reckless). Maybe that wasn't so bad…

"Saaay…Staaar…one last thing. One last goof. To see how far your Stand can go." Pony Head smirked before pointing at Mrs. Diaz cooking dinner.

…and Marco's fears multiplied. Maybe she IS that bad.

After summoning Proclaimer, Pony Head sends her Stand floating towards Mrs. Diaz and picks up an egg from the carton. Star wasn't very sure about Pony Head doing this, though.

"Um…Pony Head…that's Mrs. Diaz. I don't know if I want to prank her…" Star said, nervously chuckling. "That's Marco's mom…"

"Oh it's all good, Star! It won't be harmful. Just gonna crack an egg over her-"

" _THAAAT'S IT!_ "

The two friends freeze, and Proclaimer disappears while leaving the egg back on the counter for Mrs. Diaz to pick up as if nothing ever happened. They turn to the steps, watching Marco march down angrily before pointing at Pony Head. Marco stood in front of Star and motioned for her to follow him.

"Star…can we talk for a minute?" He asked. Star looked at Pony Head and shrugged before following him outside to the backyard. This left Pony Head all alone with The Diaz Family. …And she tried to pull the same prank again. "NO!" Marco's voice projected from outside, deterring Pony head from picking the egg back up. She scoffed and just floated off to go do something else.

Outside, Marco had to tell Star what he was thinking. She may not agree, but he had hoped she would understand.

"Star…she has to go." Marco demanded.

Shocked at this revelation, Star gasped and looked pleadingly at Marco. "Marco, wait, you can't mean that! She has nowhere else to go! St. Olga's is hunting her down! She NEEDS us!"

"No, Star…what she NEEDS is some discipline." Marco demanded, "And maybe St. Olga's will give that to her! You at least are trying to improve. You HAD to come here or they would have sent you to St. Olga's too! And while she's been here, she's been nothing but inconsiderate to me and her host dimension! She's causing nothing but trouble!"

"…Yeah…you're right…"

"Star, you can't keep denying this! She-" Marco raised a finger, but couldn't finish his thought on account of Star swerving his expectations. "…Um excuse me?"

Looking repentant for what had transpired today, Star looked down and sighed. "You're right, Marco. Pony Head is…sort of…irresponsible. And honestly, I didn't want to do all those things to the principal or Jackie or the mayor…though touching Oskar really was a highlight for me."

"Wait…what did you do to the mayor?" Marco asked quickly with a raised eyebrow, wondering just what else they did after school.

"Focus on the point, Marco." Star deadpanned with a frown before going back to Pony Head. "…I just wanted to make her happy. Because I know we can't keep her forever. They'd come looking for her. My parents would ask if I had her. And others would just force themselves in here. And I couldn't do that to your family. I just figured I could stall and hang around Pony Head like old times. Maybe find a way to help her."

Marco was astonished at how aware Star was of Pony Head's own vices. Of course Pony Head was irresponsible and reckless. Anyone with eyes could notice there was a reason she was told to go to St. Olga's. And luckily for him, even Star understood her own friend's faults.

And Star sighed, feeling sad for Pony head. But she also understood what Marco was saying. "Okay Marco. I'll…I'll tell her to go. Can she at least stay for one more night? Maybe we can discuss this with her tonight?"

Marco was not in the mood for Pony Head's antics for one more night. However, one more night wouldn't be that bad. And it was a decent compromise with Star.

"Eh, sure Star." Marco sighed. "But make sure she does nothing to my parents. …Or me." He added that last part in quickly, nervously wondering about that possibility.

Star internally squealed and hugged Marco, hopping up and down before running back inside the house. But she stopped at the door and turned to Marco with a smile.

"Thanks Marco…I know Pony Head is my best friend from Mewni…but you're still my Earth bestie."

Marco watches Star go back inside the house and gives her a smile back. He was just glad Star listened to what he had to say and took it with no complaints. "Heh…she's a real good friend." He said before eyeing a nacho on the ground from yesterday. Marco picks up it up and looks at it, trying to find a trash can for it.

…But turning around only revealed the two guards from yesterday, eyeing him down while looming over him.

"…We heard talk of Pony Head…" Guard One said. "…So I think you were lying yesterday…where is Pony Head…? She's wanted at St. Olga's. NOW."

Marco had no recourse for this. He couldn't just bring Pony Head outside. He couldn't allow them to take her when she promised her one more night. So he opted to simply step towards his door.

"Sorry boys…but you can't search the inside of this house without a warrant." He declared with a cocky smirk. But before he could step into the house, one of the guards grabbed Marco's arm and pulled him towards them.

"Probably not…" The guard said. "But we can take you in for interrogation, boy."

And this plan backfired. He had never been outside of his own dimension before, and he didn't want to go out of it under these circumstances. A small "Meep" escaped his lips, knowing just how bad this situation was.

Inside the house, Star ran over to Pony Head while the latter was busy chewing on furniture in boredom. "PONY HEAD!" Star shouted, causing an embarrassed Pony Head to stop her chewing and attempt to look cool.

"What up? You and your boo thing have a good talk?" Pony Head asked.

Star raised an eyebrow at the "boo thang" comment, but quickly bypassed it to discuss what Marco said to her. "Okay, Marco and I were talking, and we…Marco?"

She tried to point to Marco, but the boy was not there behind her. "Marco?" She called out again, still not getting a response.

But she did finally get a response out of him. A cry for, _"HEEEEEEELP!"_ rang out from outside, garnering Star's attention.

"Marco?" Her eyed widened with fear as she turned around to the door, and witnessed Marco fighting off two of the large guards. Marco was holding his own against the guards, out-maneuvering them with his size and speed before laying down powerful single strikes to knock them over. But they kept getting back up, and started to overpower him.

"Marco!" Witnessing him getting dogpiled by the guards made Star's emotions flare up, summoning Shining Star for combat. "Let's go, Pony Head!" She ran into battle…but then noticed Pony Head wasn't running beside her. Star turned around to see Pony Head floating in place, nervously looking back as if she was avoiding the situation. "…Pony Head?" A confused Star said.

"Heeey…um…you wanna go…use our Stands to prank the neighbors or something?" She nervously asked Star, who turned to Pony Head with her arms out in an exasperated manner.

"Um, Pony Head…weee need to go rescue Marco." Star said to her while Marco was getting throttled in the background.

But Pony Head just looked down. "Yeah, uh, look Mango is nice and all, buuut I gotta stay heeere. Before they take me in. You feel me?"

"…What?" What an INCREDULOUSLY ridiculous comment, Star thought (in simpler words). "Pony Head, Marco LET YOU IN HIS HOUSE and provided room and board during your darkest hour. And you won't even lend him a hand in not getting kidnapped by St. Olga's guards?"

"Okay, look, Star…I don't wanna go to that prison. You gotta understand, girl, I'm a free soul. St. Olga's will hold me down. It ain't like your set-up where you get to be free and stay here to party or whatever." Pony Head said, "Besides, don't you want me to stay? I mean, we're besties! If I go out there, I'm gone for good, girl."

"And if we don't go out there, Marco is gone for good." Star frowned, stamping her foot down with authority…while Marco could be heard from offscreen.

" _IS ANYBODY COMING TO HELP ME?_ "

Pony Head really didn't know what to say to that. She hummed and whistled a bit. And then finally replied, "Well, I mean…yeah maybe…but hey, he's sort of a square anyway. Me and you can run off and do some CRAZY STUFF together! You don't NEED this place. This is just, like, a vacation!"

She just suggested to abandon Marco for her own skin. Pony Head was ready to leave Earth with Star and never turn back while Marco is stuck in St. Olga's hands forever. Needless to say, this didn't sit well with Star. She turned her back on Pony Head and said…

"I see why Marco wanted you gone by tomorrow…"

…before running to the doorway, leaving a shocked and scared Pony Head behind to contemplate all of this.

Marco was being dragged into a trans-dimensional portal, but he continued to hold onto the ground with all of his might. "STAAAR!"

"MARCOOO!" Star shouted while running as Shining Star leapt forward as far as it could to reach out for Marco's hand. Marco tried to reach out himself, the boy and Stand fingertips away. But the guards finally yanked him up from the ground like a weed and entered the portal. Star finally made it to where Marco was, and fell to the ground on her knees. "Marco!" She yelled out as the portal closed. He was gone. Gone for good. And Star lowered her head while gripping the ground, regretting ever taking as long as she did to mess with Pony Head.

And speaking of Pony Head, PH floated towards Star from behind and just stayed to the back of her. Star herself couldn't see Pony Head, but Shining Star was glaring at her. And Star could see what Shining Star saw.

"…You said this was a vacation for me…" Star said softly, trying her best not to yell."…It isn't. It's fun, it's relaxing, it's pleasant…but this is not a vacation. Because I have to take my magic studies very seriously. I have to take school seriously. I was put here to learn. My parents almost sent me to St. Olga's. But they didn't because they wanted me to be in a place where I could be myself while learning life lessons. I wouldn't get that with St. Olga's."

Pony Head looked at Star, not saying or doing anything while she spoke. Her emotions were unreadable, but they weren't very positive feelings.

"I came here to learn and grow up…and I'm not saying you need to go to St. Olga's. But I am saying…maybe you need to find someplace where you can learn to grow up too."

Pony head took in Star's words, and then finally spoke up. "So…he wanted me out of here? …Well…then why should I care he was taken away? …He hated me…I hate him too…"

"But he DOESN'T hate you!" Star turned to Pony head, sitting up from her original position and glaring at her. "He does not think you're a good influence on me, and I'm starting to think that too! But he PUT UP WITH YOU while you insulted him by calling him, 'Earth-Turd' and 'Mango'. Pony Head, even you have to realize you aren't always the most pleasant person to be around."

"So what are you trying to say?" Asked Pony Head, now offended by Star's words. "That I'M replaced by HIM? I was your BESTIE, Star!"

"And you STILL ARE, Pony Head!" Exclaimed Star, "And so is he! So you gotta accept him into your life too if you want to be my bestie alongside him! I'm not even saying you two have to be FRIENDS. But after everything he did for you when all you've been is nasty to him and his dimension…you'd think you'd be mature enough to do ONE thing for him."

Hearing all of this from a friend, her best friend, made Pony Head think about what had happened for the past couple of days. She pondered everything from Marco accepting her into his house to Marco saving Jackie. He was a nice guy. A dork. But a nice guy. And she was treating him like dirt the entire time. And here she thought this was her being nice. Add in Star saying she needed to grow up, and Pony Head was feeling awful about the whole situation.

"…Give me your scissors. If you won't save him. I will." Star said while holding her hand out. But when she didn't get the scissors fast enough, Star angrily turned to Pony Head. "Pony Head, give me to-whaaa?"

Star was shocked to find Pony Head standing in front of an open portal, a smirk on her face as she raised an eyebrow.

'Excuuuse me…?" She asked before swallowing the scissors. "We got an Earth-Tur-…Marco to save. Let's GOOO."

…At this time normally, she'd hug Pony Head and squeal happily. But this time, she opted for a smile and a "Thank you, bestie."

"No problem, bestie." Replied PH. Both girls went leaping through the portal, on their way to rescue Marco.

-.-.-

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IIIS!" Shouted Marco as he squirmed in the chair he was tied to. The guards were slapping his head every time he said he didn't know, and honestly it really hurt every time they did that. Yeah, he could have told them where she was. Why should he care for Pony Head? But once again…he didn't want to upset Star.

"Hmph…he isn't squealing." Said a guard. "Should we pump him full of corn byproducts?" He asked, causing Marco to stiffen in fear.

 ***BANG***

But fortunately for him, he wouldn't have to fall victim to the pumping of corn. Shining Star busted down the door to the interrogation room that was in St. Olga's, and then she began to pose with a finger pointed towards the guards and a frown on her face.

"Give him back, guards…don't tick me off any further…" She said in a calm tone.

"Geez what a delinquent…" Said one of the guards as even more guards file into the room. Star and Pony Head look around at the situation they were in, and were pretty confident judging from the smirks on their faces.

But all Marco could focus on was the fact that not only was Star here, but PONY HEAD decided to come along. With a chop to the ropes to cut them in half, Marco was freed thanks to Proclaimer.

"Gee…thanks Pony Head…" He said as he got up.

"Don't waste time on that. FIGHT 'EM AND LET'S GO, BOY!"

And as soon as she said that, numerous guards jumped at Marco! Star and Pony Head, getting serious, both send Shining Star and Proclaimer towards the guards so they can unleash their rapid fire punches on the guards. And Shining Star let out a cry with each hit it delivered.

" _ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORA!"_

The final punch blows open a hole in the wall, creating an alternative form of escape for the teens to run through. They leave behind a horde of guards lying on the ground, but even more begin running after them from all directions. Proclaimer began to channel magic into its hands, and shot a levitation beam at the guards to send them flying into the ceiling.

"WHOA!" Star, amazed at that ability, looked at Pony Head, "You can channel your spells through Proclaimer too? I'm still learning to do that with Shining Star. Hmmm…"

Star skidded to a stop, Marco and Pony Head stopping ahead while seeing guards rushing Star. The Mewni princess stood her guard and had Shining Star stand in front of her.

" ** _RAINBOW FIST!_** " She shouted, sending Shining Star flying forward before it shoots numerous rainbow fists with a much longer range to start gatling gunning each guard down.

 _"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"_

More and more guards come from behind the ones that fly by them in pain, though. And Shining Star was running out of magic. Star could notice Shining Star starting to punch slower, and the rainbow fists were starting to fade. "Keep going! I can try to hold them off!" Star exclaimed, knowing that that was probably a lie. Her magic would run out eventually. And it seemed to take a lot more out of the wand (and herself) to use her Stand and channel magic through it. And Pony Head and Marco noticed this.

"Star! Keep running! You can't hold them off!" Marco shouted.

But Pony Head looked down when Marco said that, "No she can't…but I can…" And with that, Pony Head & Proclaimer rushed back into the thick of things.

"Pony Head?" Marco asked, wondering where she was going. The princess pony turned around to Marco and smirked while rolling her eyes.

"Look, man, I know I was a pain to put up with. Thanks for doing it anyway. You and Star…you two are cyuuute together anyway. I can live with you bein' her good influence and stuff. But when I get her back, she gonna be back to makin' some baaad decisions here and there. To balance stuff out. Like those shoulder angel and devil things."

"Uuuuh…" He didn't really have any words for what Pony Head just said, and he didn't need any. Pony Head rushed into battle, Proclaimer grabbing Pony Head herself and attaching her to its body. "…Yep…don't know what I expected." He said flatly.

Star, whose Stand finally stopped punching and faded away, fell to a knee as more guards were running her way. But Pony Head leapt over her and began punching out numerous guards to hold them off. Amazed (and slightly perturbed) by the sight before her, Star got up and tried to run towards PH. "Pony!"

But all she got, with her hand held out, was a pair of trans-dimensional scissors. "What? Pony Head?"

"Girl…I know what I gotta do. Fate and all that junk. But don't think they can hold THE BOSS PONY DOWN! FREE PONY HEAD 2015!" She shouted before punching out other guards. "RUN! BEFORE THEY GET YOU TOO!"

This was a heroic sacrifice unlike anything PH had done before. It truly made Star feel happy seeing Pony Head run out to sacrifice her freedom for her and Marco. Speaking of Marco, he helps Star up and runs away from the brawl with her. And once Pony Head sees Star use the scissors to cut open a portal and jump through it, she stops her crusade and makes Proclaimer disappear. She officially surrendered to St. Olga's.

"Take me away boys. Get me on one of them magazines so my legions of fans can protest for me!" She dramatically pleaded with her head twisted to the sky.

-.-.-

Back on Earth in the Diaz backyard, Star and Marco landed on the steps safely. The portal closes, and Star could only look towards where the portal was and sigh. Marco understood why she felt upset. Pony Head was her best friend, and now she was in the one place they both had nightmares about. She couldn't help but shed a tear for that. But Star put an arm around her for comfort and smiled.

"Hey…she'll get out for good behavior one day." Star looked at Marco, arms crossed. She wasn't sure if that was a joke at Pony Head's expense or a serious statement. But she sighed and tried to look at this as a good thing.

"Yeah…maybe…" She said, sighing once again at the situation. "But hey…she gave us these scissors. And now we can go whereeever we want with them!"

"Oooh…you thinking what I'm thinking?" Marco asked with a squint and a smirk.

Star responded to Marco with her own squint and smirk. "Eheheheh…"

…

"…I'll make the nachos!" He exclaimed, running into the kitchen. Though it seemed Star had a different idea.

"Wait…I thought we were going to go to the goat dimension and fight the demon rams? No? …Eh triangle food is good too." Star shrugged before walking inside. Though before she shut the door, she looked at the sky and just wished for one thing.

"I hope your safe, Pony Head. This triangle food session is for you."

-.-.-

And as the night sky and its moons blanket Mewni, Miss Heinous gets off the phone with King Pony Head. A tied up Princess Pony Head is floating right in front of her with guards flanking her and in front of the door.

"That was your father. He was happy to know you were safe and back under our watchful eye." The director of the school said.

"Psh, I'm one of those things, that's for sure." Pony Head muttered. Miss Heinous ignored that snide remark and simply summoned her Stand to float in front of Pony Head. The princess was not feeling comfortable being near Heinous's creepy looking raccoon Stand. But she wouldn't mind it eventually. Once the Stand put its hands inside of Pony Head's…head…she immediately relaxed and went into a deep sleep. A long line of paper appeared to have rolled out of Pony Head's skull, and the Stand began to transcribe long lines of information on said paper. Pony Head's birthday, her address, her favorite color, her favorite Mewman band, her least favorite kind of hat (she found pointy party hats insulting and based around cultural appropriation), and everything else she ever knew in her life. Inside Pony Head, her Stand tried to jump out and attack. But Heinous's Stand manifested a chain that literally weighed Proclaimer down so it couldn't move.

Finally, the Stand literally sent chains around Pony Head's brain to lock down everything. The words, "PROPERTY OF ST. OLGA'S" were written on every chain in Pony Head. And once the part of the brain that controlled PH's personality was locked down, the Stand ceased defiling PH's subconscious and disappeared. Miss Heinous rolled the parchment with PH's information up into a neatly rolled scroll and had her personal hunchback assistant take the scroll away.

"Now…Pony Head…how do you feel about running away from St. Olga's?" Miss Heinous asked PH.

"…I am awfully sorry for running away, Miss Heinous. I promise to never do it again. It was rude of me to run away when you were only trying to help steer me and other wayward princesses like myself towards being the proper princess like I should. I'll never do it again. I will accept your teachings and forever be the best princess that I can be."

That zombie-like response from Pony Head was music to Heinous's ears. She was so happy to have her under her grasps, she almost got too excited. Her purple club cheek mark began to show, and she noticed this immediately. After reapplying some more powder to her face, she regained her composure as a guard gave her more information.

"Miss Heinous, she was also found on Earth with Princess Star Butterfly." He said. "Her parents opted to send her there for education instead of sending her here."

"Well…" Heinous frowned after hearing that, "…of course they'd send her there. Isn't it obvious that they don't trust me? Hmph. No matter. I'll get Butterfly here soon. And once she's under my chains…so will that wand…and that Stand…"

No evil laugh from her. She needed to maintain her composure so her cheek marks didn't show again. Can't keep going through powder, now can we? Oh, look sepia tone.

 **⇐==TO BE CONTINUED===**

* * *

A/N: 9,000 word chapter? I promise you, I'm TRYING to make these shorter. This one was supposed to be shorter. It was gonna be a two parter with a much more elaborate rescue plot that mixed Pony Head's old intro episode with the St. Olga's episode. But I decided against it and just bit the bullet to make this one longer.

Alrighty…let's get to the comments. Ten comments for two chapters? Eleven followers? You guys are AMAZING! Thank you SO MUCH for your support! Let's hope the viewership continues to grow! Share this story with friends if you want! Hope I don't have too many typos or grammar mistakes, if any at all.

Kamencolin: You know I sat here with this chapter, wondering just when I could get to the Stands that weren't just punch ghosts. Shining Star is basically a magic punch ghost, and so is Proclaimer. However, Heinous's Stand is going to be interesting to write a battle for. Won't give too many details on it yet, but you guys are free to guess what the Stand is, what the name could be, and all that. But to answer your question…yes we will get to the Part 4 type fights where Stand fights are much more clever. But right now, Star is in early SVTFOE mode AKA "The Only Solution to a Problem is To Punch It/Shoot Magic Projectiles At It".

FoxOnPie: Well for jokes, I'll try to ax that. But a lot of times, anything I put into a story is there for a reason. Even offhand comments. So some things I won't be able to cut out. But trust me, it is there for a reason!

Fall2Glory: Oooh. Well, I don't know about that. Maybe a joke or two. But as for Spin, yeah it's essentially the same. Only difference being Spin was developed by monsters as a way to combat the Ripple using Mewmans. Ripple only really is good for killing/KOing monsters (like how it could only kill vampires/anything that was sun-intolerant in JoJo). But Spin is good for anything and anyone and is ten times deadlier. Unfortunately, the concept was too hard for many monsters to learn. Even Ludo only gets the bare minimum. And that is without getting into Golden Ratios. So as of now, only Toffee and Ludo…and one extra person…know Spin. HINT: Spin isn't just used by monsters here. Some monster scholar may have taught this extra guy a thing or two.

Reven228: Oh my friend…just keep watching. Like I said…I add things in stories for a reason. ;) As for The Committee's Stands, their strength comes from the Stand users themselves and their applications. Moon herself has what many consider the strongest Stand in the universe (since her Stand came from the wand and is from The Butterfly line of Stands, she just was able to eventually internalize her Stand so she can summon it without the wand; Star will too one day). Omnitraxus doesn't have a Stand (eing the master of time and space, he figures he doesn't need one). Hekapoo's Stand allows her to clone herself without the "cutting her power in fractions" limit. So each clone is as strong as the original Hekapoo. Rhombulus can crystalize anyone. And with the group's master healer (similar to Crazy Diamond's restoration powers but it can also revive people), they're kingly. Of course if Glossaryck one day wanted a Stand, he would tower over them all.

William Power: Ah…a struggle I myself want too. Trust me, I am BATTLING myself to skip over the details of introduction episodes/chapters. I don't want to do a chapter where we introduce Janna, Tom, Alfonzo & Ferguson, and the like. And I don't want to rewrite the big moments like Mewberty or The Blood Moon Ball. My dream is to skip over that with The Observer recapping everything. But I fear I may lose viewers who may know JoJo but don't know Star Vs. and may get lost. So I don't know. My next chapter may very well be an introduction chapter for another character (try to guess). I'm going to use this character for the next chapter either way. But if you guys don't mind, I could craft an entirely new plot and skip over the introductions of this character so we can get to some original stories. All up to you guys. I can do both (I like this character so I don't mind doing a different version of their intro, but I'd love to craft an original plot with them too).

As for this episode, I hope it was different enough to feel like a nice variation to Pony Head's original debut in the series.

So, I didn't explain this last chapter. Star's, "Shining Star", is based on Earth, Wind, & Fire's "Shining Star:. And Pony Head's Stand is named after the Scottish 80s band The Proclaimers. Scotland's national animal is apparently the unicorn (which, despite the name, is what Pony Head is), and Proclaimer is a cool name so I feel it fits.

Anyway, I am close to one thousand words with this Author Note. Let me send us home. Thank you ALL for the love and support! Hope you stay along for the ride!

Thanks for Reading!


	4. Episode 4: Inner Power

A/N: Wish I had this for last week. But hey we're here now.

So I have decided to scrap a few plots that I wanted to do and instead condense the meat of this story down. A lot of what I had would honestly have screamed "filler". It would only serve to introduce characters and re-do old plots. So I am doing original stuff. This chapter will contain elements of certain episodes from Star Vs. But it will be its own story. HOPEFULLY…not 10,000 words.

So what plots have happened already at this point?

-Star and Marco have already met (gone over this)

-Pony Head has been met and is at St. Olga's (will be revisited later)

-Ms. Skullnick was made into a troll (as referenced last chapter)

-Marco already had the monster arm

-Star has already fallen for Oskar

-Quest Buy was already visited

-Alfonzo and Ferguson have already met Star

As I write this chapter, I have to take into account what I want to tru;y do. I have a plot…but I figure I need to introduce or reintroduce a few things…and I also don't want to rush the plot. So as I write this chapter, just know that I'm also having a plot crisis. And said crisis is coming to a head in this chapter.

But anyway, I'll talk to you all later. For now…stoWRYYY time!

I own nothing in this story. Araki's Bizarre Adventures is owned by Shonen JUMP and Nefcy vs. The Forces of Evil is owned by Disney.

* * *

After a whole month of Earth, Star felt like she could sing about her entire stay on Earth. Walking home from school, she began to recount the adventures she had already went on with Marco. They went to Quest Buy, they saw a monster fall in love with their human turned troll teacher, and of course had numerous battles with Ludo's forces. Funny enough, despite Ludo somehow becoming a Spin user in their earth battle, there wasn't much development from Ludo after that. He always tried the same thing over and over again. Monsters ambush Star and Marco, Star and Marco kick their butts, Ludo tries to use Spin at the last minute. The first couple of times were tough because Star wasn't very knowledgeable on Spin. A few cuts and a bruise for her troubles were left on her due to these mistakes. She learned a few things in her battles with Shining Diamond against Ludo, though.

1.) NEVER try to punch anything imbued with Spin that's thrown at her, even with Shining Diamond. It still hurts.

2.) It can be dodged.

3.) Judging from what Marco and her studied, Ludo was horribly underpowered and nowhere near becoming a master of Spin.

So with this knowledge, Star felt like she had gotten a lot out of her time on Earth. A little song as she neared Marco's house wouldn't hurt. Something to express her joy about planet Earth.

 _"I think Earth-_ MARCO! _"_

Unfortunately for her, the song is cut off by the sight of one and only Ludo and his monster army. They were fighting Marco out in the streets of Echo Streets. Normally Marco does well against these beasts. However, it seemed like this time was a little hard for him. His karate skills, despite being middle of the road and far from mastery, were still enough to fight monsters from Ludo's crew. But this time, they came in like a true fighting force. Ludo's men were like an army of well-trained soldiers. They were handling Marco better than they have before. Marco of course got some hits in. And he was able to take control here and there. Alas, this became a one-sided affair after getting rammed by Beard Deer and getting stomped on by the hooves of another monster.

"YES! YES!" Shouted their master Ludo. "Keep him on the ground! Make him BEG for mercy! DESTROY THE BOY! Or at least keep him alive so we can use him for ransom."

"YOU WON'T BE USING HIM FOR RANSOM!" Exclaimed Star as she ran into battle. **"[SHINING STAR]: MEGA NARHWAL BLAST!"**

With her wand held out in front of her, Star jumps and spins into the air before summoning her Stand in front of her. And with its hands cupped and held out in front of itself, Shining Star blasted a wide wave of narwhals at the monsters below. It's wide range of attack swept numerous monsters off their feet, creating a large pile of them behind Ludo. As more came to charge at Star when she landed on the ground, Star ducked them and had Shining Star go out to punch them in the face. Because all problems can be solved with a quick punch to the face.

 _"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"_

More and more bodies piled up behind Ludo, who was already trying to line up a shot using a prickly ball he found on the ground. Star's back was turned to Ludo, so he felt it was the perfect time to line up a shot. Marco was being helped up by Star, and Ludo had the thorny seed spinning in his hands.

"Ahahaaa! I got you NOW, Star Butterflyyy!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, launching the spinning seed at Star. Marco, after looking up after getting to his feet, was about to warn Star about what was coming for her. But Shining Star, who had appeared behind Star, saw what was coming. And Star, without so much as looking behind her, tilted her head ever so slightly to the right so the seed could whiz between her and Marco.

This action shocked Marco, his jaw agape while looking at both Star and Shining Star. And it was obvious Ludo was just as shocked, judging by the extreme look of surprise on his face. He had to close his own beak and contemplate if he even wanted to continue this assault.

"…And it was going so well, too." He grumbled while cutting open a portal with his scissors. The monsters knew the drill. Lose, march of shame, chewed out. Ludo wasn't in the mood for chewing out this time, though. Instead he just marched behind his army with as much shame on his face as theirs. Once the portal closed, Marco had to ask Star just what she did there.

"Whoa…Star…how did you know that thing was coming for you?" Marco asked, eyebrow raised while Star shrugged and looked around.

"Oh, y'know…I learned I could see through Shining Star. So if she looks behind me, I can see what she sees behind me. Like literal eyes in the back of my head. It's no big deal." Star chuckled. She thought it was a big deal and completely freaked out when she first found she could do that. But she tried to keep it cool. "…Oh Marco it's so amazing, Shining Star is SO COOL!" She couldn't keep the façade.

"Hahaha! I mean it can use your spells, punch fast and hard, see stuff you can't see…what CAN'T Shining Star do?" Marco smiled excitedly as he hopped around with Star, but his expression soon turned into a frown as he looked down while still happily holding onto Star. And once she noticed his expression drop, hers dropped as well.

"Heeey why so glum chum?" She asked, getting a sigh from Marco and a shuffling of feet.

"Well…" He shrugged and pointed at Star's wand. "You have all these cool abilities. And me? I have my karate. And it worked well for a while. But today…those monsters weren't attacking like they normally did. They would have…well…done something bad to me…real bad…if you hadn't come. Your Stand can do all this cool stuff. And here I am, just a normal guy. What if that happened again? And you weren't there? I mean, just a second later and I could have been DEAD or-"

"Marco Marco!" Star put hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye, trying to calm him down. "This is SAFETY Marco from before we met. You're COOL and ACTIONY Marco now. You're, like, my brain. I need you. I mean, you helped me study up on Spin energy so I could find ways to beat Ludo again. You help make fighting Ludo FUN again. He was getting reeeal boring back on Mewni." Star handwaved that and then smiled at Marco. "I need you. You'll be fiiine. Ludo's monsters had one decent day. But with STARCO on their butts, they won't get a victory."

"Erm, Star, I ask that you never refer to us as 'Starco' again please." Marco deadpanned as Jacky Lynn Thomas skateboarded by them. "…But yeah. We make a great team. …But what if…I mean…being normal can only take me so far. I think I need an edge. Something to help even the battle. Just…something."

Star could sense that Marco wouldn't feel comfortable until he knew he was able to fight alongside her safely. He knew the risks, but he wanted to minimize said risks. She understood wholeheartedly. So she nods her head and grabs his arm.

"Hey, why not head inside and talk to Glossaryk? He could have something for you. Maybe a few ideas for you to try out?" Her suggestion made Marco start to smile, and his frown went away. A chuckle escaped his lips, and he smiled at his friend as she led him into the house.

"Thanks for understanding, Star. I just want to, y'know, be like you." Marco chuckled nervously. "Boy that sounded cheesy. But I mean it. I wanna be like you and kick so much monster butt without needing to worry about a thing."

That compliment made Star beam with pride, but it also made her really think for a second. "Without needing to worry". Was Shining Star really that strong? The strongest Stand after her mother? She thought about that while running to her room with Marco. How strong _can_ Shining Star get?

-.-.-

"CURSES CURSES CURSES YOU IMBECILES, YOU…YOU…oh what's the point…?"

Ludo slumped down in his throne and jumped off the pillows that were in his seat. No matter what he tried, he couldn't even get that wand. Even when he had his monsters formally trained for one fight to isolate the red hoodie boy, he couldn't win. Because Star was always right there. All he wanted was a victory over Butterfly. ONE victory. A simple one. He didn't even know how to get it, though. Her Stand could pummel his entire army into dirt.

"My army is filled with fools. My own skills with Spin are lacking. I can't even seem to find new shoes to replace these worn out old things." Ludo lifted his feet up from under his cloak to reveal his sandals barely hanging on by a string.

"Lord Ludo, we're trying our best…but we can't compete against that Stand of hers…" Deer Beard groaned while being tended to by Buff Frog. Said frog also spoke to his master.

"Lord Ludo, we are horribly outgunned. And your Spin hasn't…evolved…since you first discovered it." Ludo gave his top general a glare, not happy about Buff Frog pointing out his inadequacy. But the tense Buff Frog breathed a sigh of relief when Ludo turned his attention away from him. He was right. He was a bad Spin user.

"Well maybe if I had a guidebook about this, it'd be easier. I need some way to get GOOD at Spin. But how?" He asked himself, tapping his beak. "Maybe I should hold auditions for-"

 ** _SMASH!_**

The lord of Castle Avarius jumped into Buff Frog's arms after that booming noise from the walls. While shaking in Buff Frog's arms, Ludo looked down to find that a steel ball had crashed through a castle window. How though? Who was even nearby? Buff Frog had to carry Ludo over to the window so he could see who made this mess on his floor.

"SHOW YOURSELF, YOU VANDAL!" He screamed, shaking his fist out the window. Buff Frog raised an eyebrow at the tall lizard man in a suit, waving to the two of them while apologizing for his ball.

"I apologize! I didn't mean to do that! I was just practicing my Spin! Somehow my ball, which I threw via my mastery of The Spin, spun upward and spun through your window. I hope you forgive me for using Spin so close to your window…spinningly!"

With a quick smile, Toffee knew he had to get on Ludo's good side first. And he felt it was easy. Ludo needed a master at using the Spin to teach him. Toffee needed a way to get close to The Butterfly Family Wand. This was foolproof. All he needed was for the rumors to be true. He needed Ludo to be as naïve and needy as he was told he was.

"Ooooh…YOU are a master of Spin?" Ludo asked, eyes getting bigger while sparkling with desire.

The rumors were true.

"Pleeease pleeease! Come on in to retrieve your ball!" The castle lord motioned for a few of his men to welcome the lizard in. And after a few minutes of small talk, Ludo was very curious about this lizard named, "Toffee".

"Toffee hmmmm? Tell me, how did you get to master Spin?" Ludo asked with his hands as fists under his chin. He was lying stomach first on his pillow throne, kicking his legs into the air like a teenage girl in her bedroom. Toffee was just _dreamy_ to him.

The Septarian shrugged off the question and chuckled. "Oh, I was naturally adept. But…I had a good teacher. A very good teacher. Knew the Spin like the back of their hand. Of course…I don't have much of a hand to know hahaha."

Toffee lifted his right hand to show his missing middle finger, which confounded Ludo and his men.

"Eugh…put that thing away." Ludo shivered and cringed at the unsightly wound. "How did you lose your finger?"

"Well…Mewmans are not creatures I ever want to fraternize with." A scowl soon grew on the once calmly smiling lizard's face. Despite trying to keep his friendly character, he couldn't help but scowl at even the mention of Mewmans. "Let's just say I have my reasons for mastering The Spin. And leave it at that."

Ludo and the others noticed Toffee's sudden shift in demeanor when talking about Mewmans. Most monsters were either indifferent or harbored a dislike for them, so this wasn't anything new. But Buff Frog was just listening to this conversation, not very fond of Toffee right off the back. Something about him seemed strange. He felt off, like he was hiding something. While Ludo was busy being a dictator (and as of now being Toffee's number one fanboy), Buff Frog was his top aide and scout. His job was to observe and pay close attention to his surroundings. And he was using his adept skill at observation to make some very educated guesses about Toffee's intentions here. Mainly, he could tell Toffee set this whole thing up.

But look at Ludo, he thought to himself. He was enamored by the smooth talking lizard. Every word he hung onto, like a bird with its feet clasped around a tree branch. What would outright telling Ludo do? He wouldn't believe him, nor would he care to try and listen. All he wanted was someone to help him advance in his Spin skill. And Ludo felt Toffee could be the one. He saw it in his eyes. He wanted Toffee to stay.

"Mr. Toffee…how would you like to work with me? In Castle Avarius? Training my men and helping me grow in my usage of Spin?"

Of course. Buff Frog just had to say something. He couldn't let Ludo allow a wolf in sheep's clothing into their band.

"Lord Ludo, I must ask you something…" He said, pulling Ludo aside to question him. The tyrant didn't like being pulled off his pillow tower, but Buff Frog needed to speak. "Lord Ludo, this is bad idea." He said in his broken Russian English. "He is not someone to trust. As your top scout, I can see he is not here for you or this cause. He wants something else out of this. I say you kick him to the curb-"

"Oh yes…kick him to the curb. Because THAT is what I want to do with the ONLY Spin master for MILES." Ludo squawked at him angrily, "Buff Frog, he may be a shady man…but he's _my_ shady man. And he can teach me SPIN. And maybe he can whip you all into SHAPE. You need it. You all are not even CLOSE to being able to fight Star and her Stand! I need Toffee here because new blood pumping is better than the stale old blood we've been trying to pump for MONTHS now. So please Buff Frog…accept Toffee…lest we continuously lose once more and I blame you for it."

And with that, Ludo went back to Toffee so he could finalize the deal. Buff Frog was slightly disappointed, hoping that his boss would be a lot more attentive than this. But that wasn't the worst part. That goes to the smile Toffee gave Buff Frog while he was shaking hands with Ludo. A smile that was less warm and friendly and more arrogant and challenging. As if he beat Buff Frog. The scout did not like this smile…he did not like Toffee. But it seemed he would have to live with him for now.

…The only question was whether or not if one of them would still be living with the other after a while.

-.-.-

They had been looking through online accounts and such for what seemed like an hour. Star was looking at different things Marco could learn to use during their fights against monsters and other beings. While he used the computer, she was a decent helper in calling out different things. Though the frequency at which she called out things, both decent and bad choices, was quite tiring.

"Ooh what about learning how to use a sword?" Star excitedly cooed.

Marco shook his head and kept searching. "Too much."

"What about nunchuks?"

"Don't think they would work against monsters."

"You could learn this, 'Tai Kwon Do'!"

"I'm already learning Karate, why would I try to learn another martial art right now?"

"Well, all I got left is that one ad for experimentation to make you into a 'super soldier'." Star pouted with a hand on her hips. "Or let me guess…'it's too risky and could cost me my life'?"

"Erm no, it's in Argentina and could cost me all of my money." He had to click off the web browser he was using on his phone and groan. Slamming his back into Star's bed, Marco looked up at the ceiling and started contemplating his lack of luck. "I guess this is fate telling me to just try and get a black belt real quick. I'm never going to improve my skill beyond being a normal."

"Heeey you're the coolest normal I know!" Star said, lying down next to him to try and get to his level. "One of my all time idols is Mina Loveberry, a famous warrior from Mewni! She is a normal fighter whp kicks butt!"

"…Really?" Marco turned his head to Star, smiling at the prospect of a normal Mewni warrior being able to fight monsters and such.

"Yeah! …If you discount her Ripple training and years of torturous army drills that could kill the normal man." She had to quickly glance over all of that extra stuff to make her sound normal, though she was surprised to see Marco wasn't upset at her glancing over all of that. Well no, he was upset. He gave her a quick glare. But then began pondering something.

"…What's Ripple training?"

Star sat back up after Marco asked that, and then shrugged. "Eh…just some training a lot of warriors in Mewni do. Most fighters do it. It's something reeeally hard. I couldn't even do it. Maybe…I mean…I don't know if you should try it."

"Oh…okay then." And with those dreams crushed, Marco turned away from Star to ponder some more. She didn't mean to make him sadder than he already was. It bothered her seeing him so upset. But Ripple wasn't like Earth fighting. It's a completely difficult thing to master. He probably wouldn't even be capable of producing a lot of it…if any. He's an earthling. He is far from magical.

"I say let the boy try Ripple."

"Ah! Glossaryck!" Star jumped upon hearing the little blue wizard speak. He was stretching his own limbs, and had been so quiet since Star opened the book that she forgot he was there. He didn't really have much to say before. But Star mentioning Ripple to Marco made him curious.

Glossaryck's words made Marco very curious. "You think I should…try Ripple? What is Ripple?"

"Ripple isn't that complicated. Though I'm not the one to ask in-depth for it. I'm a magical being. I teach magic. Ripple isn't that magical. It barely has anything to do with magic at its core. It's a physical thing. An inner energy one can unleash through breathing and concentration. …Which is probably why Ms. Butterfly flunked her training."

Glossaryck's nonchalant putting down of Star's own shortcomings at Ripple made the princess somewhat self-conscious for a second, but she quickly got over it and turned to Marco. Despite some nervousness in what she felt could turn out bad, she wanted to be positive for Marco. "Well…if you wan to try it…I could ask my dad. He's probably the best Ripple user in aaall of Mewni."

"Wow really? I bet training under your dad must have been fun!" Marco smiled before hopping up from the bed. Star chuckled nervously, and shrugged while walking to her mirror.

"Let me just call mom, so I can-"

"CALLING TOM" the mirror proclaimed, causing Star to immediately panic and try to cancel the call.

"Nooonononononono!" She pleaded, but was too late in trying to end the call. Instead of her mother, she got a lavender skinned demon with three eyes, yellow horns, and red hair.

"Whoa…hey Star, what's up? Wanted to talk again?" Tom said. "Hey, it's been a while. Just glad you picked up and wanted to try and make up."

Star groaned, hands on her hips while rolling her eyes. "Nooo, Tom. I don't want to talk to you. Buh-bye."

"Wait what? Hold on Star!" Tom exclaimed, "I'm changed, I promise! I will do anything for you to come back! I even was able to get my own-"

"Don't care Tom. Byyye." Star deadpanned.

" **DON'T END THIS CALL, STAR, OR I'LL-** "

Aaand call ended.

"Whooo…was…that?" Marco asked with a raised eyebrow and a finger pointed at the screen. Star turned to face Marco and shrugged.

"Ex. Not important." She nonchalantly replied. "Call MOM."

"CALLING MOM." The mirror stated, correctly displaying the right caller ID before an image of her mother appeared onscreen.

"Oh. Hello dear, how are you?" Queen Moon asked her daughter. She was quite shocked to see Star call her.

"Hey mom! Is dad there?" She asked. "Wanted to ask him something."

"Hmmm…Riveeer! Star wants you!" Moon called, which brought forward the stout but regal King Consort of Mewni. The king looked at Star and smiled warmly at his daughter.

"Hello, dear! How are you? How is Earth?" He asked.

"Oooh it's good, dad! Fun stuff! Say…I have a friend who would love to train under you to see if he could try Ripple. Is that okay?" She asked, dragging Marco into frame.

"Um…hello sir king sir." He nervously waved, "Um…do you think I could try Ripple training? Just to see if I could do it. I hear it's hard. But I really want to try it. Just so I can say I tried another option. I need to find ways to help fight off people…and my own Karate doesn't seem to be cutting it right now."

"Huh? An…earthling…learning Ripple?" Asked Moon. "That sounds crazy. You earthlings aren't known for being very adept at mystical things."

"Well I mean…yeah…" Marco rubbed the back of his head. "But it doesn't mean I shouldn't try, right? I just want to be like, well, your daughter. Kick butt without the need to be bailed out. I had a pretty close encounter today and reeeally don't want another like it. I used to do great against this group of people. But between them getting the better of me today and a couple of more well trained folks giving me a beatdown some time ago (A/N: Referring to St. Olga's guards), I think I need some additional help. I k now Ripple seems hard. I hear it's difficult to do. But I'm willing to try it." Marco looked up at King River with fire in his eyes, his fists at his side and his expression unwavering and serious. He wanted to try it at least. And River could tell he was a very determined guy who would try his best. Marco was serious about this. And River liked that.

"Hmmm…okay then. Come to Mewni tomorrow after your school. I'll give you a crash course on Ripple." River smiles at Marco, which gives the teen a reassured feeling. He was going to be hosted by the king to train under him.

"What an honor…" He said as the royal couple ended the call. Star looked back at Marco and grinned a huge smile, shaking her hands under her chin. She was excited for Marco, if not also nervous for him. How would he take to the training? She remembered her own time training, and how hard it was for her. Marco wasn't like her though. He was a lot more…squishy.

Star poked Marco's stomach, which confused the boy greatly.

"Sorry…just seeing how squishy you are."

-.-.-

A nice Mewni afternoon near the castle was the perfect place to start their training. River Johansen was busy sitting on a rock, waiting for his daughter and her friend to appear. Once a portal opens and Star and Marco walk out, River turns to them and waves. Star, in her baby blue strapped blouse with tights and leg warmers…and Marco, clad in his Karate gi and wearing some sneakers.

"Hello hello!" Exclaimed River, who was wearing what seemed to be a fur loincloth. "Welcome to training, young Marco!"

"Woof, if this is part of the training, I think I want to quit now." Marco put a hand up to block the image of River's…loincloth clad self.

Star puts a hand up and removes it from Marco's face. "Hey if I can live with it for years, so can you." She smiled, before pushing Marco towards River. "GOOD LUCK!" She waved at her dad and Marco before conjuring up a purple cloud so she could sit on it.

River stepped into the river next to them, and motioned for Marco to do the same. "Come Marco! We have training to begin!"

Marco walked towards River, taking off his shoes in the process, and stepped into the waters near him. The king inspected Marco, trying to get a good look at him. "Hmmm…you aren't a boy with muscle, I'll say that."

"He's pretty squishy, eh dad?" Star shouted from Cloudy.

"Hey! I'm not squishy!" The teen chimed in. "I'm just not as…swollen…as you are, king. No offense."

"OHOHO no offense taken my boy!" Exclaimed the king as he patted Marco on the back a bit too hard, sending him arm first into a rock.

"OW!" Marco's arm hit the rock dead on, and it was in searing pain due to that. He felt he might have broken it. "Ow…ow…ooow…King I think you broke my arm!"

River himself looked upon this with shock, but that look quickly turned into bemusement. "Aheheheheh. Did I?"

"YEAH! YA DID!" Marco was getting frustrated with the king now, and he especially didn't like seeing Star with a smirk on her face. "Wait are you LAUGHING? My arm is broken! You can't just sit there and laugh at that!"

"Oooh…you'll see, Marco. Youuu'll see." She chuckled. "It's broken alright though."

"Oh ya think?" He gritted his teeth. "Oh man this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have come here. A pat on the back did this to me. How can I-"

"YOH!"

And with a swift motion, King River thrusted his pinky into the diaphragm of Marco and instantly shot all of the air out of his stomach. Marco fell into the shallow river, choking and breathing heavy. Star just watched all of this, knowing exactly what her father was doing. Marco tried to get up after that, and a look of anger started to appear on his face.

"HEY! I'm in PAIN here and you decide to ATTACK me? What the heck is wrong with you people? Do you-whoooa…"

Anger was soon displaced by shock and awe as Marco's arm began to shake. Sparks that looked like electricity began to cackle around his arm while it glowed a brilliant golden aura. The pain that was once in his arm soon was no more, and all that was left was a calming tingling in his arm. The bones were placed back where they should have been. It was like that one thing completely healed his arm.

"Did you…did you just heal me?" Asked Marco.

River shook head, not confirming what Marco said. "No, Marco. _You_ healed yourself."

This confused Marco, and made Star chuckle. She knew he'd have enough energy in his body to heal his arm. That was nothing. River could see the confusion on Marco's face, and he decided to go more in-depth. So he began to towards the rock. "Marco, put your hand right here."

"What?" Marco's eyebrows raised. "Um, sir I just broke my hand, do you-"

"Marco…trust me." The king gave him a reassuring look. "I did break your arm. And that was a liiittle harsh, yes. But training to use Ripple Energy is nothing easy. Put your hand here on this rock. And I will explain exactly what I just did."

Why disobey the king, right? Marco was nervous, but he wasn't going to chicken out now. He gets on his knees and puts a hand on the rock. And now, River begins to concentrate…and breath.

"Long ago…Mewmans settled onto this fine land to claim their own territory. They drove out the monsters who terrorized them, and settled Mewni. The magic used by the ancestors of The Butterfly Family was strong. But when monsters continued to attack Mewmans, the common man needed a way to battle back. At that point in time, the monsters of Mewni had evolved with the darkness of the lands they had settled. They were creatures of darkness."

"Wait, but I've seen Ludo and his monsters go into the light all the time." Marco pointed out.

"Yes…but their realms are of that of darkness. They can survive the sun…but can they survive concentrated sunlight being pumped into their internal organs?" River pointed out, though Marco was very iffy on the reasoning. Still, he didn't really try to poke anymore holes in it. He was gracious enough to receive this training and didn't want to upset the King of Mewni. "My ancestors were some of the first Mewmans to develop a skill for…Ripple."

"Ripple…" Marco said to himself, "…is that what healed me? Ripple?"

River nodded. "Ripple is an energy created through the use of one's own inner life energy. Ripple energy in one's body produces a ripple effect. Watch… _hooo…_ "

Marco watched on as River's golden aura began to radiate around him. His fists pressed together as he took a deep breath, he began to conjure his own Ripple around himself. And ripples were produced in the water, a visible sign of Ripple energy being created. "Wooow…" The human was amazed at the power he saw before himself. Magic was one thing…but seeing a normal person produce this kind of power was something else. It filled him with confidence.

"With the ability to harness our own Ripple, Mewmans were able to use it to fight off monsters even to this day!" River proclaimed, "And now I will show you the TRUE power of Ripple, Marco! Prepare yourself!"

"Wow…okay King…" He said in a mesmerized tone. …But then he realized River was aiming for his hand. "…Wait what? NO KING WAIT WAIT NOT MY HAND NOT MY HAAAND!"

"HOOOOOOOO!"

His fist DROPS towards Marco's, and he…lightly taps the hand on the rock, transmitting Ripple through the hand. Marco winced at the fist drop, but when he felt nothing attack him he had to see what happened. The energy transmitted through his hand, and then split the rock under his hand in half! Now this amazed Marco.

"WHAT!? WHAT WHAT WHAT!?" He shouted, his shock turning into a huge grin. "OOOHOHOOO MAN! I get to be able to do THAT!? REALLY!?"

River crossed his arms and looked away. "Oh…I don't know, young Marco. Can you do it? Do you think you can?"

"Ha! I KNOW I can do it, king! Oh man…this combined with my Karate? I could be UNSTOPPABLE!" Marco exclaimed. "Okay okay…what do I need to do first?"

"First things first…BREATHING." River put a finger up, which confused the boy.

"Breathing?" He asked in a bewildered tone.

Star heard that tone and chuckled, knowing exactly what he meant. "Yeaaah Marco. Breathing. Here's the part where it sorta gets boring." Her knowing tone showed just how "experienced" she was in this sort of thing. Cloudy floated next to Marco, and Star was able to talk face to face with him. "In order to use Ripple, ya gotta know how to control your Ripple. And in order to use Ripple, ya gotta learn how to breath. It's all about breathing. It's sort of-"

"Okay then." A shrug from Marco was followed up with him trying to breath in and out.

Star was confused at Marco's positive reaction to this development. "Erm…what? You're…excited by this? It's…just breathing."

"Not really excited, Star." Marco shrugged. "Just patient. Martial arts is all about patience and waiting. I do breathing exercises like these all the time. This shouldn't be a problem."

And with that, Marco begins using his own breathing techniques he learned from his dojo in Echo Creek to try and conjure his own Ripple. River and Star were shocked to see how quickly Marco adopted his breathing techniques.

…But what was more shocking for them both to see was a human like Marco producing a small bit of aura around his body. Marco never tried this before. He never even knew what Ripple was. But the second he was told this energy existed, he had to try to see if he could use it. And indeed, he was…

"…A Natural…" River said quietly. Though it was loud enough for Star to here. Her happiness for Marco was there on her face. She smiled. But on the inside, she felt…somewhat inadequate. Was she jealous? No way. She had magic. A Stand. A POWERFUL Stand. And it could only get stronger, she imagined. There was no need to be jealous.

But when she saw the beaming smile of her father watching Marco harness his own inner energy, it made her feel somewhat bad.

-.-.-

 _"Come now, darling…just…concentrate." River said to his daughter. Both were standing in the river, trying to practice Ripple. But the twelve year old just couldn't be bothered. She found it all boring. Her mind couldn't wrap itself around the concept of a fighting style centered around breathing. So instead, she lounged around while sending messages back and forth with Pony Head. "STAR!"_

 _Her father's loud voice boomed enough to snap her out her distracted stupor. She looked at his face, which had a rather large frown. He was hoping, like all of their other adventuring activities, she would share this with him as well. She was bound to be princess and use magic. Maybe she could also use Ripple like Queen Solaria once did. A warrior queen like herself was similar to Star, who was also a roaming spirit who liked to fight. But maybe her mind just wasn't able to grasp Ripple._

-.-.-

Remembering that made her feel a bit upset, and Star soon backed away from the scene on her cloud. And cut open a dimensional portal back to Earth.

Marco, once he finished his breathing exercises, turned around to see Star try to leave. "Star? Where ya going?"

"Just come back when you can Marco." She said, turning to him and putting on a smile. "…I'm kind of bored. Need something to do."

And with that, she left for Earth. Marco wasn't quite sure what that was about, but River fully understood the situation.

"Of course…bored by Ripple again." He said forlornly. So maybe he didn't fully get it.

"What?" Marco turned to River curiously. "What do you mean? She was bored by Ripple?"

"I assume so." Looking down at the water, River also remembered the same memory Star thought of with the past Ripple training. "She was never interested in the mechanics. My girl and I shared everything. She got my sense of adventure, my love of battle…but she never wanted to understand Ripple. Of course I am not angry. Magic is her thing. But I guess being here stirred up old feelings of boredom. Oh well."

"Oh…um…sorry, King Butterfly?" Marco wasn't entirely sure what to say as River looked into the sky, clutching his chest while reminiscing. It was a very awkward scene, and Marco didn't want to interrupt it. After a minute, River turned to Marco and put a hand on his shoulders.

"But you see…now I have someone to carry The Johansen Family Ripple!" Exclaimed River. "And then when you and Star get married, your child can carry our techniques!"

"Well-hey, me and Star aren't getting married-I guess you're somewhat right. I can carry on your teachings. I hear you're the best Ripple user on Mewni."

"Oh? Weeell…Mina Loveberry is very good…" River chuckled humbly, "But yes, yes I am the best Ripple user on Mewni! OHOHO! There is no question! Ahaha! My skill is almost UNMATCHED by even Mina herself!"

Whether Marco wanted to believe River or not was not important now. What was important was that he could finally try and match Star in her own skill. He found something mystical he could do. And since it was practically lethal against monsters, he could fight side by side with Star against Ludo and even solo them if need be. This was the opportunity he was waiting for.

-.-.-

But it seemed this opportunity was not something Star enjoyed seeing.

Weeks passed…and the story was the same. Marco and Star would come home from school. Maybe Ludo would attack here and there, and he'd help out for a bit. But he figured Star could handle them easily. Star definitely did handle Ludo's forces with ease. But it wasn't as fun without Marco. He would go off to Mewni every afternoon to train with her dad. And she was left lounging in her room, trying to find ways to entertain herself. She didn't want to go to Mewni and watch him train. Ripple training bored her. It always did.

…Or maybe she just didn't want to watch Marco do what she couldn't do.

No. No way, jealous of Marco? How could she be? She had an amazing Stand! Amazing powers were promised to her. She was going to become one of Mewni's greatest Stand users with Shining Star. Able to harness the magic of the universe, Shining Star was a similar Stand to her mother's. She was going to be strong. No doubt about it.

But she looked at the way her father's eyes widened…his smile grew…his stature excited…she saw how happy he was when Marco was a natural with Ripple. Unlike her two years ago when she was getting Ripple lessons on her 12th birthday, Marco was able to natural conduct the energy throughout his body with ease. And now she was somewhat jealous of Marco for making her dad happier than she ever could. Or maybe she was jealous of River for stealing her best friend from her.

"Staaar…?" Glossaryck, observing Star waving her wand around hapharzdly while lying upside-down on her bed, called out.

"Whaaat?" She replied with a groan.

The magic teacher sighed and simply floated on his side. "Look, there's something bothering you and I think I need to get to the bottom of it. Because I'd rather not go into week three of this. By week one I was already tired of it. What's wrong?"

"What? I'm okay." Her bored tone said otherwise. And Glossaryck knew it.

"Star. I'm not stupid. You are normally more excited than this for magic lessons. You love learning new spells and how to use magic. You of course get easily bored…like with the Ripple training…" He said with a murmur.

"I heard that." The princess directed a glare at her teacher. "I'm not bored. I could do Ripple if I wanted to. I just don't FEEL like it." Her offended tone and stand-offish words gave Glossaryck all the info he needed.

"Okay Star, listen up because I know you feel a certain way about your dad and Marco training. But look: YOU…just aren't compatible with Ripple. Marco is. Your dad is. Your mother isn't." He said to her. "I know you're upset that Marco and your dad are spending more time together, but that doesn't mean they care about you any less."

Star was silent for a second, contemplating what Glossaryck said. A sigh was followed by Star turning over onto her stomach and looking at her teacher. "…Glossaryck…I guess…I feel left out. Maybe jealous. Marco was praising me about being cool and magical. But magic doesn't require any crazy skill. Just yell out a spell and make something. Bam. Ripple involves discipline and all that breathing. And I think I upset my dad when I showed him I couldn't even do it. And now Marco…he does it…and they're all buddy buddy now."

"And you think your dad is ashamed or doesn't want anything to do with you?" Asked Glossaryck. Star shrugged and looked down, not wanting to give an actual confirmation. "…Star, let me be the first to say…magic…is not just saying a spell and waving a wand like the humans want you to believe."

"But it seems like it. Just some magic and bam…a Stand." Star sighed. "Nothing my dad would be proud of."

"Yes, but your father would be proud that you were able to use become so adept at your own magic and your Stand in such a short amount of time." Glossaryck said, "You're as much a natural at using magic as your mom and queens before her. You couldn't even summon it at first. And now you're busy using 360 Vision and spells almost with ease. Star…you aren't good for Ripple. Marco is, though. Magic and Ripple…they couldn't be more opposite."

Star kept her attention on Glossaryck as he explained more about the energies. "Ripple is coordinated…rigid…it has a set of rules that must be followed so that it can be used. It needs concentration. It's an inner energy one must try to pull out through concentrated means. You…are not the most patient. You're a fireball of energy. You wouldn't even stay still for a breathing exercise."

"Because it was sooo boring! Why do you need to BREATHE to use it?" Asked Star, "Breathing is natural. It should come natural."

"Because it's a life energy." Glossaryck said. "Marco was perfect for Ripple. He's attentive. He's careful. He's good at being patient. He knows a bit of martial arts. He can concentrate better than you. He is the best fit for Ripple. Why do you think I mentioned it?"

"Gee…thanks Glossaryck. That makes me feel so much better. Great to know that I can't be attentive and patient." Star rolled her eyes, though Glossaryck pouted at her attitude.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it." He said, "He is a perfect fit for Ripple. But you're a perfect fit for magic in ways he isn't. You are in tune with your emotions. You're spirited. Magic needs emotion to work. And Ripple needs concentration to work. You aren't adept at Ripple because it isn't who you are. Magic is who you are. One is an inner energy (Ripple). One is an outer energy (Magic). They all require one-hundred percent dedication. Plus, they (and Spin) are able to produce Stands so they give you the same thing too. Either way…don't get caught up in trying to be like Queen Solaria. She was a mnster destroying nutcase. She absolutely wanted Ripple. Though her Ripple energy amount wasn't that high. Very average. A tad below, really. But she could channel that energy through her blade and go to town. You aren't as fight crazy as her though. So don't worry about it. Relax. You need to be relaxed to use your magic. And I'm sure your father is proud of you. And Marco will be done with full time training before you know it."

Glossaryck's words were very much taken to heart by Star. She was great at magic. No need to try and change that. Ripple isn't something she needed to learn. So with that, she decides to get up and walk towards the book. "Thank Glossaryck. That was actually helpful. I'll just get back to studying now. …Saaay can we go over this chapter? It's never been opeeened." She said, pointing to a locked chapter with a pink star as its cover. The blue magic man just said, "Uuuuuuh…" aloud while trying to find a good answer. But he was interrupted by rocks being thrown at the window. Now somewhat upset by this development, Star had to get up and investigate whatever it was throwing rocks at her window. "Eh?" She walks over to the window and looks out to see Ludo and his army, ready to fight Star in their regularly scheduled showdown. She wasn't upset anymore, so this seemed like a perfect time to blow off any steam she had left.

"Hey Glossayck, gotta go fight some monsters. Be back in like…five minutes." She chuckled before jumping out the window. She spins, with Shining star catching her on her way down before it stands behind her. Star puts her arms over her head and poses with her back arched, looking over at the monsters as her fabulousness goes up ten-fold. "Ludo…monsters…I guess you want to start our old song and dance?"

Ludo looks at his army, and then looks at Star. "Yeees, princess. Let's start our battles. Tell me Star…have you ever heard of…The Golden Rectangle?"

This made Star move out of her pose and stare at Ludo quizzically. Steel balls in hand, Ludo began spinning the objects…and grinned evilly.

-.-.-

After a long day of Ripple training, Marco and River needed a break. Though Marco had one more test. After putting his hand on a branch, causing it to bloom flowers from it, Marco over at a tree with a squirrel hanging from it. River nodded to Marco, who turned to the tree and sighed. With a breath of air coursing through his lungs, Marco harnessed the power of The Ripple. His legs cackled with electricity, and then it was just his right leg as he swung it towards the squirrel.

 **CRACK**

Marco's kick sent Ripple through the squirrel and out the other end to the tree. And with that, the trunk snapped in half and the tree tumbled over. Marco was able to save the squirrel from being rushed by the tree, and then he placed onto another tree. Though that was the squirrel's home, and it had its Pink Dark Boy manga collection in that tree. So it bit Marco on the hand and scurried away.

"Ow!" Marco hissed while rubbing his hand. Though with some concentration, he was able to heal his woun via Ripple and concentration. "Wow…this is just amazing. Sensei River, I have to thank you once again. I never in a million years thought I could do this! This is just amazing!" He exclaimed. "This is great because I can use this to enhance my Karate! And I can still train with my Karate! A win win!"

"Ohoho it is not an issue, Marco!" River exclaimed. "Maybe one day you'll become a master like me. And then you can summon your own Stand!"

"Whoawhoawhoa wait…YOU have a Stand?" Asked Marco. "No way! I thought only magic people had those? Like Star and her mom?"

"Marco, anyone can use a Stand…Magic, Ripple, even Spin…they all can produce Stands with enough work. Heck, some people are just BORN with the ability to conjure a Stand. But I can promise you that my hard work with Ripple training has allowed me to summon my own Stand! **[MOUNTAIN MAN]!** "

River channeled Ripple energy into his hands, the sparking "sunlight" energy producing a giant Warhammer in the hands of River! "Meet my Stand…Mountain Man!"

"Huh…" Marco was impressed, but slightly confused. "Erm…that it? I mean…it's…just a hammer…"

Looking at Mountain Man, River inspected it when Marco called it "just a hammer". "Well yes, it's no Stand like my wife's or my daughter's. Ripple users who gain Stands via just their Ripple gain Stands that are able to channel their Ripple. My Stand can channel Ripple as well as split anything into fractions."

"…Fractions? Like…your hammer can cut things in two?" Marco asked.

"No no…more like…it can split things in half, and reduce its power by splitting it amongst the two halves. And I can continue on with the splitting to make fourths and sixths and eighths and so on…it's a hammer that…I guess acts as a sword." River laid the hammer down bell first on the ground. "It's no magic conduit. But it's mine. And I trained hard to get this."

"Wow…that's cool." Marco was wowed by this, and he wondered if he would ever get something like this. He really had to work hard now.

 _"River! Marco! You're needed! It's an emergency!"_

The voice of the queen echoed from the castle to their training grounds, and the king and Marco turned to face the castle.

"Marco, let's go. Shall I carry you?" River asked as he couched. Marco just sidestepped him and put two hands up.

"No no…I'm good…I have legs and my pride. I would like to use both, thank you." Marco said as he made his way back to the castle. River followed suit, and the two soon found Queen Moon standing in front of the magic mirror with Glossaryck on the other end. "What's up Glossaryck?" Marco asked.

The wizard looked out the window nervously as magic blasts and steel balls flew about, and then he looked back at the group. "Star needs some help." He said calmly, though this made Marco and her parents anything but calm. Marco looks at River, and concern washing over both of their faces the most.

-.-.-

This was not the way these fights were supposed to go. She used to just wipe the floor with them. They were an unorganized fighting force. And Ludo's Spin was predictable and uncreative.

But not this time. This time, they were machines.

They found a way to combat her Stand, knowing that it attacks anything that goes near her automatically. For once, they go two on on against her. With Star's attention on the two in front of her though, she just barely misses being grabbed by one behind her. And then finally two others grab her and hold on tight to Star.

"AH!" She squirmed, trying to break free of Emmitt's grip, which gets Beard Deer and Three Eyed Potato Baby free reign to go to town on Star with multiple punches to the face and body. It turns into a downright mugging, until she shouts out another spell. " **RAINBOW BLAST!** " With a cup of its hands, Shining Star fires a sweeping Rainbow Blast that sends every monster around Star away. Rainbows and bunnies abound, they send monsters packing. And this gives Star the reprieve she was hoping for. However, it seems like she wouldn't get much. Man Arm grabs Star by the arm, but gets punched away by Shining Star. "ORA!" She hops in the air, using the power from Shining Star to get some height. This was supposed to get her away from the monsters, but instead she has to look up and have Shining Star punch Boo Fly away. But this doesn't help her keep an eye on Buff Frog having hopped into the air and grabbing her by her ankles.

"GOOD JOB, BUFF FROG!" Ludo shouts in his shrill voice while spinning a steel ball in his hand. He observes The Diaz Household, and begins to think…think on what Toffee told him…

-.-.-

 _"There is beauty all over, even in dirty territory such as this."_

 _The lizard man walks around, observing Ludo's…revealing…tapestries. He winces at this sight, though Ludo doesn't much mind his distaste for what he considers "art". "…Ludo, I want you to observe this tapestry. As hard as you can."_

 _"Oh I can!" Exclaimed Ludo, now overlooking every…nook and cranny…on his tapestry…_

 _Toffee truly looked sickened by this sight, with his face scrunching up while he shudders. But he presses on with the training. "Ludo, observe the sight before you and imagine that tapestry as a rectangle…that turns into two squares…that splits into more rectangles and more squares. I assume you have heard of The Golden Rectangle. It is a very important concept to Spin."_

 _Breaking him out of his trance, that question was giving Ludo quite the fit. "Erm…I…hmmm…well of course! As a man and student of Spin, I know ALL of its concepts!"_

 _Toffee looked unconvinced. "…But let me guess…" He said with a raised eyebrow and a slight sarcastic tone that Ludo couldn't pick up, "…you would like a refresher?"_

 _"Oh yes please?" The bird asked with his hands clasped together._

 _This is going to be a tough session, Toffee thought to himself._

-.-.-

"…Rectangle…rectangle…" Toffee thought to himself as he observed The Diaz House. His mind began to section the house off into squares and rectangles. He tried to find the perfect one, all the while Star was squirming while trying to get free of Buff Frog. Several monsters put their hands on her mouth so she couldn't call out a spell, and Ludo all the while just continues trying to find the perfection. "Come on, you did this in class. Oh dear test anxiety is real. Let's see, no a spiral isn't good there. How about…"

"BOSS! SHE'S BREAKING FREEEEEE!" Shouted the two headed giraffe monster as Star was beginning to get a mouth free.

"Almost! In a minute! I'm trying to observe this house!" He shouted in response.

Unfortunately for Ludo, Star was shouting in response too once her got was able to get free.

" **SHINING STAR: TIARA TORNADO!** "

Appearing once more, Shining Star began spinning around to blast the monsters away with a pink aura shooting out sharp tiaras in all directions. All of the monsters holding her were on the ground after that…

 _"I GOT IT!"_

…but what Star was none the wiser to Ludo finding The Golden Rectangle and finally firing his rotating steel ball through the air. Though Shining Star appeared, it was closing in on her fast!

"Huh?" With 360 Vision, Star managed to turn around just in time to avoid the chest strike. But she was less fortunate with her right leg, which took the brunt of the damage as the ball IMPACTED with it!

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

Blood shot out like massive spurts in all directions (in classic JoJo fashion) as her leg was contorted and twisted around in an unnatural position! It _snapped_ , leaving Star with a broken leg hanging from her waist. This was something unreal to her, like a fantasy or a nightmare she never believed could happen. Ludo got a good shot in for once, and this was truly the first time she had ever been in this much lasting pain in a fight. Marco being right about the monsters finally getting their act together, Ludo being this strong, his army being this cunning…none of that was on her mind right now. It was too focused on the unbearable pain she had in her leg that made her unable to stand and defend herself; though the fact that it was Ludo who caused said pain was not lost on Star.

"I did it…I did it…I TRULY DID IT!" Exclaimed Ludo. "I GOT A HIT ON STAR BUTTERFLY! WE FINALLY DEFEATED HER!"

"No…you didn't, Ludo…I can still-*Cue differently colored close up splitscreen with Star's widened eyes*- _GAAAH!_ " Star goes back down after trying to stand on her broken leg, clutching it while laying on her side. Her wand dropped from her hand, which was the perfect time for Ludo to waltz over and take it.

"Star Butterfly…it seems your arrogance in taking my army less than seriously has gained you your first true loss. I can't say it isn't well deserved." Ludo said as the color scheme went crazy. Ludo looked blue while Star's blonde hair suddenly turned bright green. "The Butterfly Wand is mine…and it is time I took this before that little chop kick boy of yours comes in to try and…oh pshhh…what can HE DO against me? Ahaha!"

" _A lot more now…_ "

Ludo's body stiffens, and his army's eyes widen as they look behind Ludo. Their lord turns himself around…

…and his eyes widen at the sight of not only Marco…

…but King River, loincloth and fur boot clad, standing there with a sickened glare.

"…Using Spin on my own daughter…I never thought she'd have to feel the pain her mother felt decades ago." He said, looking at his own hands as they spark with Ripple energy. "…Ludo…my daughter is strong. She can defend herself like any Mewman warrior. No matter if she's magic or Ripple…I am proud of her for her determination and bravery to head into any battle. But as of this moment, it is time I shed my kingly persona to defend my daughter this once. Marco shall eradicate your army. But it will be I who finishes your existence."

Star, despite the pain she was in, did feel a bit of comfort hearing her father say she was proud of her no matter what. Glossaryck made her feel better, but it was nice to have true confirmation from her dad. "Aw…thanks dad…"

Marco then looked over at Star and smirked, "Star…I think we deserve a little evening movie time after this. But I need to show these freaks what happens when you mess with Team Starco."

"…Wow…you know…that does sound weird…" Star said while scratching her head. "I dunno if we should keep that name."

With a sign and an eye roll, Marco just disregards Star's words. He agreed too, but it isn't the time for this conversation.

But Ludo was not to be forgotten. "You all want to fight me? …Bring it, KING! I'M READY FOR YA!" And with that, Ludo manages to use a car behind River as a reference for The Golden Rectangle. And with a swift throw, he sends a spiraling steel ball towards River.

"Marco! To Star!" River shouted before he called out his Stand.

"[ **MOUNTAIN MAN]!"**

Busting out his Warhammer Stand, River supercharges it with Ripple and collides his Ripple Stand against Ludo's quickly rotating steel ball. River had the power activated, splitting the ball into two balls with the impact. Spin and Ripple collided, two age old energies duking it out. Though it seemed River was getting the short end of the stick here as the ball was bearing down on his Stand.

Meanwhile, Marco ran towards the monsters and stopped when a large wall of them surrounded Star. Buff Frog smirked at Marco, "What can you do to us…you remember last time, skinny man?"

That beatdown did scar Marco a bit, and it made him paranoid. "Yeah…I do. And it's burned into my head. I got paranoid because of you guys." Marco tightened his white headband and his gi's waistband and took a stance. "…It made me want to improve myself. So I kinda wanna thank you guys for kicking my butt. Because if it wasn't for that…I wouldn't be able to do this…"

He breathes in and out carefully, gathering his energy around his body. The sight of Ripple emanating from his person gives the monsters frightened chills going up their spines (and Boo Fly's exoskeleton).

"W-What? YOU KNOW RIPPLE TOO!? YOU ARE BUT SKINNY WEAK EARTHLING!" Buff Frog exclaimed while backing up with the other monsters, all of them deathly afraid of Ripple.

And Marco just smirks. "Stinks to have pre-conceived notions of people, eh?"

" **CRESCENT MOON OVERDRIIIVE!** "

Sending the bulk of his Ripple to his right leg, Marco leapt forward and delivered an arcing Roundhouse Kick to the monster contingency. It connects with the unnamed goat monster while the other monsters back away, hitting him square in the face. The Ripple from Marco's kick transfers itself inside the goat monster, burning him alive from the inside.

" ** _BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_** " It calls out as it begins eroding from the inside out, incinerated by the burning light of Ripple. The goat monster burns alive, and its ashes fall to the ground.

Dead.

And this was something that did not truly sit right with Marco, who was quite disturbed at how truly potent Ripple was. River told him that Spin was the dark and deadly power and Ripple was the power of light. But after seeing this sight, Marco wasn't too sure on that. But he couldn't focus on that, he had to help Star.

"Marco…that was…amazing…" Star was shocked at how well he mastered Ripple, her eyes sparkling with delight at seeing that monster burn alive. Excitement didn't seem to be shared between the two, though. Marco felt awful about that.

"Star…I killed a guy…" He said, looking at the ashes. "I mean he could have had a family or something. I don't know. Maybe he-"

"Hey, Marco…don't worry…" Said Star as he put a hand on his mouth. "…They're monsters. They work for Ludo's army. They're evil. Don't stress yourself out. Look at you…you're like a Mewman Warrior now. I think it's kinda cool. And sometimes, ya gotta…take someone out. Especially if they're harming people you care about."

"Yeah…I guess you're right." Marco said with a weak chuckle. He still didn't get Mewni Culture and attitudes. But he was hoping this was the right choice. He had to. It was all he could do. The two friends share a smile, but Star's goes away as soon as the pain in her leg flares back up. She winces a bit, moving her other leg while whining a tad. "Oh hey…" Marco looks down, "…what did they do?"

"Ludo finally got a Spin attack on me and…I think my leg is broken." She said, rubbing her leg in pain.

"Hmph, the old rat finally did something. Well let me take a look at it." Marco channeled Ripple into his hands, and then "shocks" it into Star's leg. It was a low amount of Ripple, and it was burning her on the inside. "Star I'm gonna need you to breath for me, okay? Concentrated breathing…I know it seem boring, but I need a bit of commitment from you so this can work, okay? Otherwise…I'm sorta just melting your insides."

Sar nodded, doing whatever Marco needed to help fix her. So she begins breathing in…and breathing out. Slowly. Surely. Carefully. Other adverbs.

She kept a slow and steady pace, remembering what her dad taught her. And it caused her bones to begin tightening as Ripple was fully transferred from Marco to her leg. "Ah!" she yelped when her bones began resetting themselves into place. Her broken leg was fixing itself, but Marco warned her.

"Keep breathing Star. It's almost done!" Star keeps her breathing intact upon Marco's words, letting the healing process take place. Once it was finished, the Ripple glow wore off. And Star was able to leap to her feet and hug Marco.

"Whoa! Hey…not the in front of the monsters…" Marco said with a chuckle, pointing to the frightened monsters behind Star.

The princess lets go, and twirls her wand around. "I see somebody wanted to learn healing techniques. Of course. Safety kiiid." She teased Marco with a poke to his chin.

Marci batted Star's hand away and crossed his arms. "Hey. I like to know I can heal somebody. Besides…it was mostly effective because of your own Ripple that you never use. My Ripple combined with yours to help heal you as quick as I did." He said with squinted eyes. "You have a good amount in you. I'm surprised you really don't wanna use it."

"Eh…I pondered it…and well…you fit Ripple perfectly." Star smiled, "I'm spirited and outward like Magic and you're concentrated and inward like Ripple. I think we're two sides of the same coin. And said coin needs to send another message to those monsters." Star turned around and got into a battle stance.

" **[SHINING STAR]**!"

Her knight armored Stand floated above her, and Marco's hands were alit with Ripple. He felt bad for that goat monster, but he knew he couldn't let these monsters stay standing. They needed to retreat. So he lowered his Ripple output so that it wouldn't be lethal to the monsters.

Meanwhile, Ludo was watching River get pushed back by the steel balls he was throwing. The king's Mountain Man could hold two balls…but Ludo threw another…and another…and those two balls turned into four when River activated his Stand's ability. And then another made eight balls…and another made ten. Ten steel balls, despite their halved power, still was too much for River. He couldn't hit them away. They were spinning away at his Stand.

"Aaaaah!" The king shouted before gritting his teeth. Ludo had the upper hand now, and it was the top monster vs. the top Mewman male…with a monster finally coming out on top.

"OOOH YES! It is time! TIME FOR MONSTERS TO RULE THIS WORLD! MY SPIN…DEFEATS YOUR RIPPLE!" Exclaimed Ludo. "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME, KING RIVER! FOR THIS IS LUDO'S WORLD! AND LUDO'S WORLD NEVER STOPS SPINNING…"

"GRRRR…that may be true for your own world, Ludo …" River gritted his teeth, "But as for these STEEL BALLS…THEY'LL STOP SPINNING…Marco…allow me to show you…how metal CONDUCTS RIPPLE!"

"What?" Ludo stepped back while Marco, handling Giant Chicken with a chop to the neck, turns to River.

"Whoooa really?" He exclaimed.

" **SPIN REFLECT OVERDRIIIVE!** "

The steel balls, once spinning, now began to slow down as River's Ripple began to override Ludo's Spin. The spin of the balls stopped, and the steel balls were now shaking with glowing golden energy. "WHAT!?" Ludo shouted as he began to run backwards. River launches all ten Ripple steel balls at Ludo, and the monster is able to avoid one and then two of them. Three, four, and five are hopped over as they come in one row. He manages to duck six, sidestep seven, and curve around eight. He runs behind a tree to miss nine. But ten hits the tree trunk Ludo was hiding behind and transmits its Ripple through the tree and over to Ludo. The burning pain of Ripple causes Ludo to hop into the air screaming, "AAAH!", while trying to scrape his butt on the ground.

"MINIONS! ATTACK THE KING!" He exclaimed, but turning around revealed the minions falling to the ground thanks to Shining Star punching out each of them one by one.

" _ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!_ "

Seeing this sight and feeling very frightened now, Ludo yanked his scissors out from under his cloak and cut open a portal back to his castle. And Star offers to oblige Ludo in his escape plan by rearing back her fist…as Shining Star appears and delivers…

 **"MEGA NARWHAL BLAST!** "

…with a cupped hand blast that sends the monster pile flying into Ludo as they get sent back to the castle in one more display of power!

And with that, the monsters were driven back to the dark side of Mewni. Marco let his aura die down, and Shining Star faded back into the wand. The duo run towards River, who was panting on the ground after Mountain Man faded away.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Star asked as she helped Marco assist her dad in getting up. River held himself up after they helped up, and he dusted off his shoulders.

"Oh…nothing. Just haven't had to use that much Ripple in years. I guess I'm out of shape…maybe…Mina is the best Ripple user on Mewni right now…" He said with a weak chuckle.

But Star hugged her dad, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Eh…maybe, dad." She bluntly stated. "But you're the best Ripple user to ever live in my book. She just usurped your title these days."

"Heh…I…guess that is grounds for a thank you." Said the king as he hugged Star back.

After letting go of her dad, Star looked over to the two guys. "Sooo…back to Mewni for more training? I'll see you later, Marco."

Marco turns to River, who then waves that all off, "Marco…training? My boy I've taught you everything I know! Ripple isn't too hard to understand. A teacher can give you the basics. But it is such a versatile energy. Your Ripple is high, there is no doubt. You have the basics down pact. Any advance teachings…you need to find for yourself."

"Eh? Not sure I follow, King Butterfly. I mean…I don't know anything about the basics." The teen replied with an unsure look and a worried tone. "I need you for that."

"Marco…advanced Ripple training is literally how you make it. How you use Ripple may not be how I use Ripple. It most certainly will not, I know that much. Ripple is an energy that depends on the user and how they want to use it. I channel it via my own body and my Warhammer Stand. You combine it with your 'Karate'." He said that last term with air quotes, not fully getting what Karate was. "Ripple is powerful, but that depends on how you want to go about it. Pick you own path. And I'll be here to help you along the way."

A hand is placed on Marco's shoulder, and the boy looks at the king with surprise. But that's followed by a smile. "I'll make you proud, King Butterfly-sensei." He bowed before the king, giving his master all the respect he earned.

"Ohoho please…call me River if you like. I think we're cordial enough, my boy!" He exclaimed, patting Marco on the back with a heart laugh. Though this pat was pretty strong, and sent Marco to the ground…with a "crack".

"My arm!" He exclaimed in pain. Star and River looked at one another, and then down at Marco…not really sure what to make of this now.

-.-.-

"My first hit…and I went toe to toe with King River Butterfly…the strongest Ripple user on Mewni…and I nearly held him off! THIS SHOWS SO MUCH PROMISE FOR THE FUTURE!"

Despite another loss, Ludo was actually quite happy about this battle. Because it showed him that their group had potential. They could finally defeat Star and her family and take her wand if they kept the training up.

"And we all have Toffee to thanks for this development!" Ludo shouted, pointing out Toffee amongst the monsters in the group. The army cheered for the lizard, who had a drink in his left hand. He seemed oh too humble to take the glory for this. But he would take it if they were going to be giving it to him.

"Hahaha…please, please…I don't mean to brag…but you all are truly promising." He said. "Ludo, your Spin was weak against River's mastery of Ripple. But that was because you're still beginning. Spin is naturally stronger and deadlier than Ripple. And one day, you'll rip through that Stand and rip through his own old bones. I predict it. And as for you all…I know you lost someone today." He looked over at the memorial for the goat monster, along with the jar containing his ashes and parts. "…It seems they taught one of Star's friends Ripple. And he's good at it. Really good. But this is not the time to mourn…but the time to fight harder. There is reason to be afraid of Ripple, I get it. But bravery is had when we confront our fears and fight against them no matter what. And there are ways to counteract Ripple. It can channel through almost anything…but there are ways we can counteract Ripple. We can have our victory and that wand soon. We just need to keep training. Fight hard! FOR GOAT!"

The monsters, Ludo included, shout, "FOR GOAT! FOR GOAT! DOWN WITH THE BUTTERFLY FAMILY! UP WITH MONSTERS!"

And that chant continues on with Toffee in the middle, having successfully infiltrated the Ludo army. He got in, and he had his quick access to the wand. All he had to do was play the games he needed to play.

Though one person watching from afar snuck back around the corner and exited the castle (as a guitar could be heard playing).

Despite everything he did for Ludo, he just couldn't do what he said and learn to accept Toffee. He was too shady. He came out of nowhere. Yes, he trained them to get them their first near defeat of Star. But he couldn't see him truly working with them He had a motive. There was an agenda for Toffee, and it involved Ludo's army. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't want to be unprepared.

After he exited the castle, BF walked to a nearby river outside the castle. It was murky. It was swampy. It felt like home for him. And it was the perfect place to begin his own training. He picks up a rock and stares into it, knowing that from here on out…he had to fight a new kind of tyranny on his own. He would have no help on this matter. It was him against the world. He had to find a way to self-preserve. So while he was with Ludo's army, he would secretly train with the hopes of one day driving off Toffee.

He picks up an old monster scroll he found in Ludo's study (a room he almost never uses unless it was to get books for him to stand and sit on) and begins reading its contents.

"Lord Ludo…you know not what you've done…if I must battle this evil before it begins…so be it…"

And with that he begins concentrating on the rock. He was following all the rules he needed to follow. He needed to concentrate on the energies within…

…so said the scroll he was reading. **"How To Channel The Spin For Beginners"**.

 _*Cue Roundabout*_

 **⇐==TO BE CONTINUED===**

-.-.-

 **[STAND NAME]: Mountain Man**

 **[STAND USER]: King River Butterfly-Johansen**

 **Power: C**

 **Speed: D**

 **Range: E**

 **Durability: B**

 **Precision: C**

 **Development: E**

 **Abilities: It is a Warhammer. Being adept at Hamon like many in The Johansen Family, River developed a Stand. But it is on the weaker end of Stands, simply being a weapon to wield. Yet it matches his barbarian spirit. He can also channel his Hamon through it; and it can fraction anything that it hits, halving or quartering its power/size/speed/etc.**

* * *

A/N: WHOO! Another chapter. Wanted one last week. But eh. Got this one up.

Hoping sooo bad that there are no awful spelling mistakes here. If there are...I am so sorry. I'll try to fix them as soon as I can.

WELP. This one was longer than the last. I'm gonna make a short chapter one day. One day soon.

This episode was definitely more about the lore and explaining how Ripple worked. I almost was going to use the English dub explanation (Hamon is the energy within with which to harness Ripple Energy), but went against it. But it's implied in here.

Also, Solaria is the only queen to master her own Ripple and Magic. Add that to BBA Lore!

I wish I could do a BBA Roundabout outro with the Star Vs. characters posing. But I think I'd get reported or something if I put song lyrics. Oh well. Anyone that's want to do it in the reviews is more than happy to. It'll be the official BBA outro for this part haha

Onto reviews!

Fall2Glory: Well this chapter hints at some stuff. But the biggest reason he can see Stands while other humans can't is simply to do with the fact that he's been pumped with magic numerous times by Star. Especially with the Monster Arm stuff. Magic, Ripple, and Spin are three energies in this universe that can grant a Stand. Which is why it was hinted that Star's wand sort of also works as a Stand Arrow in this world. But I would be giving away too much. Just know that Marco, after being shot with foreign magic by Star (the rain cloud spell), now has the special eyes needed to be able to see Stands.

Cross177: And we got it right here. XD He got Ripple/Hamon. And it fits him pretty well. He just wanted something to defend himself. Spin I felt was too destructive for him, if that makes sense. Though I did go back and forth on it. But I stuck to Ripple, since it could be used in conjunction with his own Karate. As for crossing over with JoJo's world…pay close attention to this chapter. There is an easter egg (that may be more than just that) I am sure you all noticed. XD

As for a Marco Stand…I dunno. I always pondered what he would get. It's gotta be something weird and goofy that turns out being useful. Like being able to turn to string or using sound effects to fight. Something that fits Marco and could conduct Ripple. Any ideas? I'd love anything you guys can bounce off of me.

And Miss Heinous has a Stand that…is similar to HEAVEN'S DOWAAAUGH. The effect can be similar. The function is very much different haha.

Reven228: Yeah Pony Had was…and is at times…a very hard to bear character. She's such a jerk to Marco that it makes it hard to like her. But it also says something about Marco that he is willing to still hang around her and try to be her friend for Star's sake. I mean he even made a friend(enemy) with Tom of all people. Marco's the real MVP of the show. He takes a lot of crap and has to deal with it in a normal human way. PH, I hope, wasn't as unbearable here. But I also hope to do her well and keep faithful to the show while adding my own spin.

And that image of FV going through different dimensions like Star Vs. or others thanks to Johnny makes me laugh XD In this chapter, Toffee kept silent on how he learned it. But I will share this one fact: **Monsters did not make Spin.** They learned that from somebody. Who? Eh. Have to see. Speculate away!

OMAC001: Thanks for the names man! Honestly, I already have a name for a potential Marco Stand. Fits him to a T. But I am so glad you love it!

RandomNumbers523156: I dunno if I understand my own reference. Help a brother out? XD

I believe JJBA said they came from a meteor that crashed to earth and somebody fashioned arrows out of said meteor. But thank you so much! I have been trying to make sure the story is good with combining BOTH elements of both shows. Magic, Ripple, Spin, and the Stands as well. JJBA Parts 1-2. JJBA Parts 3-6, JJBA Parts 7-8, and SVTFOE are all essentially like four different shows with different bits of lore. Hamon, Stands, Spin, and Magic dominate those four individual parts. And I wanted to try and find a way to combine it all to make one universe. Glad to know I'm doing it all right.

As for Stand Arrows, Star's wand is essentially a Stand Arrow for this universe. It can grant a Stand…if the person survives the magic being pumped into them.

And yeah. All the crazy will appear later. For now…world building. Episode 5…still plotting that out. But I can guarantee that by Episode 7, we'll be well on our way to developing the story's full main arc. 

Anyways…SIX REVIEWS. Wow guys that's a record. Thanks sooo much! And fifteen favorites? Once again, thank you! You make this story go on! You give me continued inspiration and your love of the story just makes me want to give you more than I possibly can. Sorry for no update last week. Will try to give you one next week at least!

So glad you all are enjoying the lore and trying to guess what will happen. I never had people so into my non-wrestling stories before. It makes me excited.

Okay let me stop gushing. I'm sounding stupid now and just padding out my A/N. Sorry. Just excited haha.

Anyway…Episode 4 is in the bag! Episode 5…still thinking it out. But I think I can finally introduce everyone's favorite little devil fully. He was going to appear as a main antagonist here. Buuut…the Ripple plot and Toffee plots were already taking up the show. Didn't want to overload anything.

Anyway, thanks guys for reading! Hope to get more feedback from you all!

Thanks for Reading!


	5. Episode 5: Bloodline

A/N: So heyhey hey hey!

You like chapters, right? Good!

I apologize for any spelling errors. I tried to get as many as I could. I probably need a beta reader.

JoJo's Bizarre JUMP is owned by Shonen Araki and Star vs. The Forces of Disney is owned by Daron Evil

* * *

As the school year goes by, Marco and Star were maturing due to their experiences in battle with Ludo and his forces. In addition to adventuring across dimensions here and there, they tried their bests to train so they could hone their own skills. Marco's ability to control his Ripple was coming along well, his Hamon flowing through his body perfectly. His Karate training went well too, though at times he was showing himself to be almost above his own dojo sensei. He never admitted it, but he felt he was the undeniable best in his class. Of course, he was also older than his Karate peers by about four or five years. But why let that small fact get in the way of feeling good about his progress, he thought as he sat down for Ms. Skullnick's class.

Star was outside, probably talking to Janna. Boy did she creep him out. Janna was less a friend and more a stalker, but she didn't harbor any romantic feelings for him (unless she was good at hiding them). What a nutcase she was. But she wasn't someone to focus on right now, especially with Jackie Lynn-Thomas walking into the classroom.

"Wow…she looks prettier than normal…" He said to himself, observing the skater girl walk into the room while waving to the girls outside the door. Jackie was obviously considered a fairly popular girl. Though unlike girls like Brittney Wong, she was very down to Earth. Instead of being a snob, she carried herself like a normal human being. And she was very nice to Marco. Well nice is too strong. Especially since the never really had any meaningful interaction. But the toothpaste hair striped girl was very much cordial to him, nodding to him whenever he was nearby. He had a plan to get close to her, too. After years of nodding, he was going to try and speak to her. Ever since Kindergarten, he was always distant with her. But this school year, with their first year of high school, Marco was going to finally speak to JLT.

…Or at least that was the plan. Every time he attempted, he would get nervous and freeze up before simply nodding at her. So unfortunately, he never really got close to her. Instead, he was sort of stagnant with her. Star has repeatedly told Marco to actually try to get to know Jackie, but he constantly found ways to back out. One day, Star promised she would literally try to force him to talk to her. Fortunately (in Marco's head), she never found a way to do so. And so Marco was relieved to know he was safe from this. He looks backwards to get another look at JLT, but it seemed she was walking out of the room. And so was the rest of the class.

"Huh?" Marco stood up out of his seat, slightly confused by what was going on with the class. Everyone was looking outside to catch a glimpse of something. When Marco took a look, he saw what looked like a skeleton horse hitched to a carriage. Which was very strange. Very bizarre. And when it was something bizarre, that means it related to one person…

"Star!"

He dashed out of the room, though backpedaled as he began to try and tell Skullnick he was leaving the classroom. He didn't want to get in trouble.

"Marco, it's ten minutes before class. Go do it and don't bug me." The troll teacher grumbled.

"Heh, can never be too sure." The boy nervously chuckled before running out the room. The students all look down the hallway, and Marco himself takes a brief look around. "Hey has anyone seen Star?" He asked them.

He turned to Jackie, looking her in the eye (and blushing) while hoping he'd get an answer from her. She was just about to open her mouth, but Alfonzo popped up and spoke to Marco first. "Marco! Some demon boy confronted Star, but she took him outside! It's crazy! Demons are invading Echo Creek!"

"Yeah man, she took him though!" Ferguson, their rotund friend, chimed in.

Despite these two being his crew, Marco couldn't help but feel a tad upset that the one time he felt brave enough to talk to Jackie was interrupted by Alfonzo & Ferguson. "Thanks guys." He said in a stern voice. His exasperation was mistaken for a serious tone, so the duo didn't pick up on the subtlety. They simply saluted Marco as he ran down the hall.

"What is it now, Star? Demons? You're making friends with demons now? What DON'T you do?" He said to himself, letting Hamon channel into his arm so he could use Ripple on this demon. He figured, with them being creatures of darkness themselves, demons would be susceptible to Ripple. As Marco exits the school building, he runs towards the parking lot where he saw the demon carriage. He could see Star crouched in front of the demon, as if she was ready for combat. The demon and Star were standing off…and Marco needed to run in for a huge double team. With a swift jump, channeling the Ripple energy to his legs, Marco was able to leap a long distance before coming down with a chop to the hand of said demon to slice its hand clean off its wrist!

"MARCO!" Star yelped in shock. She…did not expect this at all. Especially with Marco trying to save her. It was a tad embarrassing, especially in front of her ex.

"Star! It's okay! I got this! I'll pump all my Ripple into him and-"

"Hey man, I don't want any trouble, it's cool." The demon calmly stated he put his right hand up. Marco turned to the demon, shocked by his…calm demeanor.

"…You…aren't trying to kill me?" Marco asked, his hands still held up defensively.

With a flick of his wrist, the demon was able to reattach his hand via some level of telepathy. Something akin to a spirit floated from his arm to the hand to lift it back up and reattach it. Marco backed up next to Star, who finally introduced Marco to the demon.

"Marco, this is Tom Lucitor…my ex-boyfriend." She said, crossing her arms. "He was just leaving…"

"Hey, Marco is it? Nice Ripple, man. Human with Ripple? I don't think that's been done for ages." Tom said, putting a hand out to greet Marco officially. "I know some Spin, myself. Had some teachers help me out."

"Teachers?" Marco looked at him, "There are teachers in-"

"HE'LL be going now…riiight, Tom?" Star asked, eyeing him down.

"Well I will…but only if you agree to go with me to The Blood Moon Ball tonight." Tom chuckled with a smile directed at Star. The girls of Echo Creek, watching on from the windows of the school, were not surprised to see Star talking to demons. That was normal. But they were surprised to see Star talking to a _hot_ demon boy.

"Wooow he's sooo cute." One of the cheerleaders with a ponytail, Sabrina, said aloud. The girls swooned over Tom from afar, save Janna. The beanie wearing gypsy girl was too busy stealing their wallets while they kept their focuses on Star and Tom.

One girl watching these proceedings was the most popular girl in school. The head cheerleader, Brittney Wong, whose birthday was tonight. She was holding a special Blood Moon Ball bus party that would head to the highest peak near Echo Creek. She wanted to revel in the blood moon that night with a climactic party at the peak. Anyone who was anyone would be at this party. And she would be deciding who exactly "anyone" was. Star Butterfly was definitely a "nobody" in her eyes, despite her being very popular with the student body. And how could she deny this? Star was a nice girl who was excitable, had magic, and brought a genuine excitement to the school that no one had in a while. Of course, Brittney thought otherwise. But after tonight, she did want to see this cute demon boy at the party…

"Star Butterface has some pretty cute connections." Brittney said, actually wanting some of the demon. "Hmmm…"

And meanwhile, with the "happy couple"…

"For the last time…NO, Tom." Star's voice raised a couple of octaves, clearly getting annoyed with Toms constant badgering. "You know why I broke up with you. You're an angry little kid, Tom. I don't need to stay with you and constantly help you carry your baggage. You're a ticking time bomb. And I don't need you holding me down."

"You heard the girl, Tom…she doesn't want to date you." Marco said, stepping in front of Star. Butterfly gave Marco a side glance, not liking the white knight gimmick he's trying to pull.

The ex-boyfriend looked as if his eyes were twitching. He may have been trying to hold back some inner emotions. Sadness…or unbridled rage. But he quickly calmed down when his anger management councilor walked in with a pink bunny. After one look at the bunny, Tom immediately calmed down and began petting the little animal. This, of course, caught Star's attention.

"…You pet bunnies for stress management…?" She asked him. He responds with a nod and a scratch of his head.

"Yeah…I wanted to try and improve myself…for you. I did a lot of things for you. I even…well…developed a Stand just to impress you." He said with a chuckle.

"WHAT?" Star and Marco jumped in shock after hearing that a _demon_ admitted to having a Stand alongside the rest of his obvious demon abilities. Star had to follow up on that one.

"I'm sorry…you have a Stand? How? You weren't even an expert in Spin, let alone able to get a Stand!" Exclaimed Star.

Tom shrugged and looked up, "I just…developed one. I don't know all the details. But I tried my hardest to try and develop a Stand. I mean, it's possible to develop a Stand from energy. I mean…the old ancient texts did call Stands, ' _Yuhamon_ '…Ghostly Ripple? And Ripple and Spin are basically the same energy but generated differently. So it's possible to develop one. Even as a demon."

Marco and Star looked at one another, and then back at Tom. Before Star could question Tom some more, though, they were interrupted by Brittney Wong and the cheerleaders making their ways over to the trio.

"Heeey…Star Butterface-I mean, Butterfly…" The popular girl chimed in between the exes and the white knight. "Who is this handsome devil? What relation is he to you?"

Star had no ill will for Brittney, she actually liked her (and was oblivious to Brittney despising her). But right now, she really didn't want Tom to get to know them. "Oh this is-"

"Tom Lucitor. Me and Star…it's complicated." He said with a cool chuckle.

"Nooo…I'm pretty sure you're my ex-boyfriend. EX. E-X. As in, 'Not Anymore, Buckaroo'." Star retorted from behind Tom, which got him slightly upset. Brittney winced as she grabbed Tom's hand, noticing the heat rising from it.

"Ow!" She shook her hand after releasing it from Tom's burning grip, but she didn't mind the pain. "Say…beefy…I'm having a Blood Moon Party…going to the highest peak near Echo Creek on a party bus…you and Star in?"

"OOOH I'M INVITED TO ONE OF YOUR PARTIES!?" Star squealed, forgetting Tom as soon as Brittney invited her, "Oooh I'd LOVE to go! Oh I better prep the hot tub, the laser puppies, the bounce room-"

"ONLY…if Tom comes…" Brittney had to repeat her fine print, so Star could properly hear it. Star didn't like ultimatum. Not at all. And neither did Marco.

"Say, erm…Brittney…don't you think that's a bit much?" Marco asked. "I mean-"

"Eh…sorry, I can't go anyway…I'm having a Blood Moon Ball where I live. I invited Star, but…" Tom looked down at shrugged. And then Brittney just huffed, very upset she couldn't get Tom to come to her party. Now this bothered Star. She didn't want to see Brittney upset. And as much as Tom was annoying her…he went to all this trouble to try and impress her. Maybe…he could get another chance. A trial.

"…Say…um…how abouuut…we take your bus…to Tom's Blood Moon Ball? Tom can ride with us and stuff? I mean, happy feelings all around, riiight?" Star put an arm around Brittney and put a hand on Tom's shoulder.

Her eager, toothy grin was annoying to Brittney. But to Tom, it brightened his day that much more. "Heh…I could do that. What about you?"

Despite Star coming up with it, Brittney did agree with it. It was the best option she had. "Sure, whatever. We'll do Star's plan. Just as long as you're there…" Brittney cooed, handing invitations to Star and Tom.

"OH!" Star then spoke up again, "OH OH…aaand…ya gotta invite Marco!"

"Wait, what?" Marco's eyes widened.

"Uuuh…" Tom was nervous about this development. With only a few minutes of knowing Marco, he could tell he was trouble for his plan to get back with Star. Brittney was not fond of Marco, finding him to be an undesirable. But Star's eager smile was too much for them both, for different reasons. She was the key to Tom going, and Brittney knew this. And Tom knew Star wouldn't go if Marco didn't. So Brittney caved in and handed Marco an invitation as well.

"That's all the guests you can bring. You have enough." The popular girl waved at Tom, "We'll pick you up around six…"

Brittney walked away swooning, and Tom looked at Star and shrugged. "Hey…I guess this means we're technically going on a-"

"-date? Don't press you luck, buddy." Star stuck a finger under Tom's nose while scrunching her lips, "I'll give you another chance…but just this once. If you can prove to me that you're a changed man, then…maybe…" She danced around the subject, but Tom knew exactly what she meant. So with a bow and a grab of Star's hand, Tom kisses the hand and looks into her eyes.

"Thanks Star. I…really am glad you're giving us another try. I'll be ready by six." He turns around to face Marco, and then puts out a hand. Tom smiles at him while Marco stares at him, and both shake hands cordially. Tom was trying his best to mask his true emotions for Marco, however. He was hoping he wouldn't have to dislike him, but Marco seemed like a threat. So Tom would have to bring his A game tonight.

Tom leaves in his carriage, and Marco is left with a giddy Star holding her invitation. This was not good, he thought. Not good at all.

"Star…you do realize you just agreed to go on a date with a demon…right?" He asked, "A-A-And I can't go to these things! I get carsick! But then again, we gotta make sure he doesn't do anything-"

"Whoooawhoawhoa, Marcooo…evil?" Star asked incredulously before laughing and snorting. "Tom isn't evil. He has had anger issues and can throw a tantrum. But he isn't evil. Far from it. I broke up with him because I couldn't take it anymore. But I'm thinking about it…maybe another chance. He seems to be trying. I mean, he did try to unlock a Stand to try and impress me..."

"Which seemed off…I mean, he didn't even explain how. Star, I think I'll stick with you. If need be, I'll-"

Star has to interrupt Marco again, with a finger wag and a "tsk tsk". "Marco…I don't need protecting. Besides, that isn't why I asked Brittney to invite you."

"Wait what?" Marco looked around in confusion, "Then why?"

"Hey Star! I see you got an invitation too?"

His muscles tensed. The hairs on his neck stood up. His body froze. Marco heard _her_ voice from behind him. And it made everything inside of him grow cold.

"Heeey Jackie!" Star waved at her, "Not just me, but Marco too!"

"Oh really? Sweet! Can't wait to see you there either, Marco." Jackie, who had walked up from behind Marco, stood next to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. If he wasn't frozen then, he was a fossil now. "Um…dude?" Jackie waved a hand in front of Marco, trying to get his attention.

Star yelled, "MARCO!", which got him to untense and look at Jackie. After he snapped out of his stupor, he looked over at his crush for a second. She was right next to him. Her aquamarine eyes glistening under the bright sun, which simply brings out her radiant tan skin. Her platinum blonde hair with that natural blue streak going down the side made her stand out. And though he wasn't a man of the body, he couldn't help but notice her full figure. She wasn't like most girls in school, skinny and still developing. Puberty hit her with a bat so hard, it carved out some wonderful curves in her hips and some very shapely thighs. We'd go more in-depth, but we know The FBI is watching this story and she is fourteen.

"Oh! Uuuh…HI! Hey Jackie. See ya…later toniiight…?" That was the most unsure tone anyone has ever had when speaking to another person, his voice going up and down in pitch and tone. His nervous chuckles only helped to punctuate how awful he was at talking to Jackie. And though she knew this was an awkward moment, she tried her best to be polite to Marco.

"Heheh…yeah dude. Um…are you okay?" She asked him.

"Never better, Jackie! Jackster…Jackiekiekie…Samuraiii Jack…Full Metal Jackie…JackJack-"

"Okay then, yeah I'll see you guys later." She had to get out of there before it got even weirder. Once she left, Marco collapsed to his knees and almost melted out of his own clothes due to embarrassment; But leave it to Star to look on the bright side. She kneels down and pats his head.

"Heeey…that's the first real conversation ya ever had with her. PROGRESS!" She exclaimed, getting muffles and groans in response from Marco thanks to his face being buried into the concrete.

-.-.-

Marco, clad in what looked like a Mexican themed suit with a small red sombrero, also had a little skull mask on his face. Standing next to him on the curb, Star was wearing a pink dress and white boots with hearts on the foot. She had her hair done up in a bun, and wore white gloves. Shining Star, who appeared next to Star, also had a slight design change as she was now wearing white Mewman armor. Even the Stand had to prepare for this occasion. And since it was an extension of Star's mind, she could get Shining Star to wear whatever Star wanted her to wear.

"I'd say Shining Star looks grumpy about having to look nice…but Shining Star always looks grumpy." Marco quipped, gaining a glare from Shining Star before it bonked his nose. "Hey! Real funny Star." He said with a plain face.

"Huh?" Star looked over at Shining Star, and then looked at Marco. "Uh I didn't tell Shining Star to bonk you."

"…Wait what?" Before Marco could try and process what exactly that creepy moment meant, flames from below burst forth from next to Star. An elevator arose from the flaming portal on the sidewalk, being carried by a flying demon hovering over it. Out stepped Tom, clad in his finest suit. A tuxedo with nicely shined shoes and a red tie to accent the ashen black suit. He took one look at Star, and then and smiled at his date.

"You…look gorgeous." He said while reaching into his jacket. Marco's look of disgust towards Tom was well hidden behind his mask. But Star took the words kindly with a slight blush.

"Aaaw thank you-EEEW what is that?" A cold shudder passed down her spine at the sight of what Tom wanted to be her corsage…a giant tarantula.

"It's for you! I um…got you this corsage." He said, though Star's rejection of the item did bother him. Marco noticed Tom's eye twitching and his expression turning somewhat sour over time. Finally, he stopped trying to force the flower on her. And while it made Tom happy, he needed to reach behind his back to pet the pink bunny from before. This date was going to be stressful for him, just as it would be stressful for Star…and, by extension, Marco.

He had to keep an eye on Star & Tom…and try to talk to Jackie. What a night. He pulls Star close and whispers into her ear. "I got my eye on him, Star. Just in case he tries something. I'm still fishy on how he got a Stand…and I don't think he seems stable enough for a Stand. What if he-"

"Marco!" She yelled as quietly as she could. "Marco…it's okay. It's a date. A harmless date. I don't need a babysitter. I asked Brittney to invite us not for me…but for you. I wanted you to have fun, talk to Jackie, I mean you just train train train your Ripple all day. You go to school and work, and have time for me. You go on my adventures and help me with my fights. THIS TIME…I want to help you with your stuff. Come on, don't act like you don't deserve this. This is not your time to fight for me. It's time for you to fight for yourself. Get your own life together. Time for Marco to get his maaack on with Jackieee…"

She bumps hips with Marco, who looks down and contemplates what Star said. Maybe it was time for him to try and better himself. He was always helping her with her endeavors. And though he never held any ill will towards her for that, he did decide that this time would be time for Marco. Time for Marco to get his life together. This was his first chance at trying to be something other than "Safety Kid". Star is right.

"Yeah…yeah okay Star. You're right. I'll…I'll try to have some fun. You just…have fun on your date heheh." He chuckled as the party bus could be seen driving down the street. "Hey there goes our ride!"

"Youuu ready Tom?" Star asked, grabbing onto Tom's arm. Tom smirked, holding Star for the first time in who knows how long.

"Heh…you know it, Star." He said to her. Despite what Star said, Tom still made him uneasy. But he told himself to not focus on that now. The bus makes its stop in front of The Diaz House, and the doors open to reveal the rotund bus driver at the wheel.

"Geez…this place is so primitive. Where's the magic? The fire? The burning souls taking a dip in the punch?" Tom asked, taking his first look at the party on the bus. It was all for Brittney Wong's birthday, with a bowl of punch on a table and the main floor cleared out for dancing and other activities. The kids themselves looked bored out of their minds while Brittney performed karaoke. Everyone was dressed in their best casual party wear, knowing they were heading to a dance while also making sure they didn't look too restricted. Upon seeing Star and Tom, they immediately became the talk of the bus. Everyone flocked around Tom to see him and woo over him. Tom made sure to tell every girl that he was on a date with Star.

All the while, Marco tried to squeeze his way onto the bus through the crowd around Tom. Even Brittney stopped her "singing" to see Tom. Once he was free, though, the bus started moving. And his car sickness began to flare up. "Uuugh…okay…remember your breathing…Ripple will keep me from getting nauseous. Just let it flow throughout…" He said to himself, trying to calmly-

"Yo Marco!" Shouted Janna as she slapped his stomach, causing Marco to turn green and nearly puke.

"HEY!" Brittney turned around and pointed at Marco, "NO PUKING ON MY BUS OR I'LL THROW YOU OFF!"

And with that threat, Marco was forced to swallow his own chunks before looking at Janna with a shocked look. "What the heck are you doing here?" He asked Janna, who was simply wearing her normal yellow skirt, brown boots, shirt, and green jacket.

"This sounded lame originally. But then I hear we're visiting the underworld for The Blood Moon…and I just HAD to go." She chuckled darkly, putting an arm around Marco. "Snuck on when they weren't looking. I blend in." Janna said all of this while taking a picture from her picture phone right in the face of Ssbrina, who is blinded and falls backwards.

"OW!"

Marco raised an eyebrow at Janna, "Couldn't you just see this moon from your house? What's so special about it?"

"Well it's said that any two people who are bathed under the moon's red glow have their fates forever intertwined…" Janna said with her hands spreading apart to help bring home this supernatural explanation. "Maybe you and I will be under that light, Marco. I doubt I'm ever leaving you alone." She chuckled darkly.

Marco was never sure what to think of Janna, she was just a strange girl; once she left to go stalk the drinks table, Marco was able to sit down in a chair and truly contemplate everything. He was at a party…on a moving bus…his Ripple is keeping him from truly getting sick…and his best friend was on a date with a demon with ulterior motives. It was obvious he wanted Star under The Blood Moon. Most likely, he wanted to be intertwined with Star forever. It would have been the perfect romantic moment for the perfect romantic night. Wow…what a place. Where a demon with anger issues can be popular but he gets-

"Hey look at safety kid…" One of the girls chuckled as a guy walked over.

"Safety Kid sitting on the party bus. Of course he does something lame that we as teens don't approve of and therefore will chastise him for!" Said a male teen.

"Of course…you feel motion sick and want to sit down…and you get called names…names related to being safe…all while I feel uncomfortable in this setting because it's a big party and I'm one Marco. This party is a way too…lively. I thought I'd have fun. But now I feel insecure here…like I don't belong…"

"Hey dude, this seat isn't taken I assume?"

Marco looks up and eyes Jackie Lynn-Thomas, who was wearing a seafoam green dress with sneakers. It was big and poofy like most dresses when down, but she had it pulled up to reveal her sneakers. This shocked Marco big time. JLT wanted to sit next to him. HIM. But he felt like a mess. He was close to puking, and only his energy kept him well. The partygoers made him feel like he didn't belong. He was out of his element. Still, he couldn't say no to Jackie. Mostly because her presence made him so nervous, he physically couldn't say no.

"Erm…okay I will find somewhere else to sit…" She turned around, which prompted Marco to blurt out…

"NO!"

JLT did not expect Marco to be that loud, and neither did Marco. He had a hand held out, and his eyes were almost half the size of his head. But darn it, he couldn't let Jackie walk away. Plus he felt it was rude to not offer a lady a seat. So he scooted over, and gave her some room to sit. She smiles at his gesture, and walks towards him to take a seat. This moment would last in his head forever. He is sitting next to his crush, Jackie Lynn-Thomas. How can this be real? It HAS to be a dream. He'd pinch himself, but he didn't think the Ripple would let him feel it.

"So dude, you enjoying the party?" Jackie asked him. Marco could only manage some mumbles and chuckles, finding difficulty in forming words. But she took that as a no. "Yeah me neither. It's kind of a drag. Which is why I was glad you and Star said you would come. You guys bring the action wherever you go. You're awesome." She said with a grin. "Wish I was as free as that. She's like…a real magic princess. And you get to hang out with her."

Huh…Jackie Lynn-Thomas was jealous of something he had? This was a joke. Or at least, to Marco's mind it seemed like one. He couldn't fathom the fact that maybe JLT was slightly human. But this conversation allowed him to peek into her life. He finally managed to say a few coherent words to her. "He-Hey…maybe we should all hang out some time. Go on an adventure."

"Heh, maybe. That crazy field trip Star took the whole class on was nuts." Jackie laughed while thinking about Star taking them on a trip to another dimension. "That was wilder than wild. And you get to do that almost every day."

"Yeah…though it isn't always the best." Marco chuckled. "Though I never regret it. Star's crazy…but she's also one of my best friends. We have each other's back." With that, Marco's mind went to thinking about Star…and forgot to regulate his Hamon. The Ripple energy was not flowing right, and Marco felt ill and began to heave. "OOOH FORGOT FORGOT…RIPPLE RIPPLE RIPPLE…" He concentrates on letting it flow again, and his sickness leaves. Though this does garner Jackie's curiosity…

"Ripple?" She asked, "What's that?"

"Huh? Oh, Ripple is an energy. It, well…makes ripples." Marco chuckled, "Yeah, sounds lame, but it's pretty cool!"

"Really? What can you do with it?" Jackie asked.

She was interested in what he could do? He couldn't mess this up. He grabs a cup of punch next to him and lets his hands crackle with the energy. He sticks it into the drink, and then pulls his hand out…as it is surrounded by a punch bubble. Jackie's eyes lit up in amazement, clapping for what she was seeing.

"Wooow so COOL dude! That's Ripple?" In awe at his skills, she wanted to see more. But his clutching his own stomach gave her concern. "You okay, Marco?"

"Eugh…ooph…yeah…just need to keep my energy flowing pretty well, y'know…I need it to control my car sickness…"

It felt embarrassing to feel the need to throw up in front of Jackie. He felt ashamed about it. But Jackie didn't hold it against him. A natural occurrence is not something to be weirded out by. "Dude, it's cool. I get it. Your stomach is doing kick flips. Just stay here and don't move until we get to this dance thing. Cool?" She said, getting a nod back from Marco. "Cool. Chill out here. I'll talk to ya a bit later. Cool?"

And with that, Jackie walked away. And she left an indelible memory in Marco's head. He got to talk to Jackie. A real conversation. A conversation that lasted for minutes. And she was nice to him. Marco couldn't be taken off of cloud nine right now. THIS was the epitome of his life right now.

"HEEEY EVERYONE!" Shouted Star, "HOT TUB ON THE ROOF TIME!" The white boot wearing princess party girl ran onto the roof of the bus with others to conjure up a hot tub. Was it practical? No. But why did it need to be?

Marco just laughed to himself about the group of people running with Star while Brittney Wong just angrily followed along. This was HER party…not Star's. Marco chuckled at the whole scene…

"Yeah, it's crazy how vapid she is…she only invited Star to get to me. What a jerk."

Tom walked towards Marco, punch in hands as he takes another sip. "…This drink needs some more tortured souls…"

Marco was not sure what to think of Tom. Ex-boyfriend…a demon…gained a Stand through unknown channels…he was very cautious around him. But he at least was cordial. He didn't show actual hatred towards Marco or any resentment. And it seemed they shared a mutual distaste for Brittney.

"Yeah…She's a total witch. She hates Star because Star is naturally popular without needing to brag or gloat about her status. She's so much richer than Brittney, but she doesn't go around flaunting her status to everyone. You almost forget she's a magic princess."

"Heh yeah man…that's why I miss her too…" Tom said with a smile, reminiscing about the old days with Star. "Free spirit, but down to Earth…Mewni…whatever…"

Seeing with how much he talks about her in a positive light, Marco could assume he really did care for Star. It wasn't so much a trick or a way to destroy Star. He truly cares for her and only wants to date her again. This still bothered him deeply, but at least it wasn't an evil entity. Just a man feeling the feels. That's understandable.

"Hey…Tom looked at Marco, "You and Star…how long…you known each other?"

"Huh? …Oh um a few months ago when she came to my school. I thought she was annoying and creepy at first. But she luckily wasn't any of those things…she is one of the coolest people I've ever met." Tom and Marco laugh together, "She can be crazy with her spells." He said, hearing the roof party commotion going on. "But she's mellowed considerably. Just in time too…because-"

"Don't get in my way dude." Tom's chuckling face immediately turned sour, and the mood suddenly shifted from chill to tense.

"And...wait what?" Asked Marco, who was slightly shocked at this sudden change in demeanor. "Erm what do you mean? 'Don't get in your way? For what?"

Tom was glaring at Marco, not evilly or anything. Instead it was a straight face. No emotion. Why show emotion towards the biggest threat to your heart's desires. He gave him cold, steely gaze that served to unnerve the teen and make his caution raise.

"You know what I mean…" Tom said, putting a hand on Marco's shoulder. And as he spoke, his grip tightened more and more. "…Star is one of the best people to ever come into my life. And I'll never forgive myself if I let anything come in-between me and her. I see how you two interact. I see how you encourage her to not trust me. …You do anything to make Star hate me…you make any attempt to block me…you even so much as tell Star I'm doing this…

 _…I'll kill you_."

It was as if the room suddenly shifted color, and everything became hazier. The mood had changed so quickly, Marco's vision was practically shifting. Of course, his biggest concern right now was the tightening grip of the demon behind him. "Ngh! Get off…!" He growled, trying to push Tom off, "I knew you were a jerk…! You may be in love with her, but she DOESN'T LIKE YOU, dude! Back off…! Or-"

"Or else what, 'Safety Kid'?" Teased Tom, who used the taunt the other students gave to Marco, "It figures someone who is called 'Safety Kid' would use Ripple…safe, cheap, easy to use, and it heals. Not like Spin. It takes REAL skill to master Spin. It takes concentration and brain power. And it's destructive. Spin and Ripple are like two sides of the same coin. …But mine is sooo much cooler."

"I said…get off!" Marco yelled, his body glowing with energy. Putting a hand on Tom, he begins pumping Ripple into Tom to try and melt his insides. He figured he cut off the hand of Tom earlier, he could melt him with Ripple. Though this turned out to be false. Tom winced and gritted his teeth, but then he looked down at Marco and began using Spin to _twist Marco's arm out of socket._

"AAA-" Tom muffled Marco's screams so nobody would run down to see what happened. He didn't want Star finding out.

"You thought Ripple was going to destroy me? I'm a demon. I may be a 'creature of darkness' to you people, but heat and light is sort of where I hang around where I come from. Ripple won't melt me. I kinda like the tingles. They do good for my pores." Tom chuckled, holding onto Marco's bad shoulder and making him wince in pain. "Oh, you okay man? Wouldn't want Star to see that. …Heal yourself up, big boy…and remember that if you do anything to screw this up for me…I'll do a lot worse to you…"

Tom lets go of Marco's arm and walks away from him as the group of teens make their way back down from the bus roof, several teens clad in swimming trunks and bikinis from their dips in the hot tub. Marco wanted to tell Star what happened, but he was a bit nervous about what would happen to him. He didn't want to die. He was nervous about fighting monsters…but he found out he was stronger than them and began to fight them. When they kicked his butt, he became nervous again…but now he has Ripple and once again fights them with no fear. But a demon who is mostly immune to his Overdrive techniques…has him on the edge again. He didn't want to get injured or worse. Maybe keeping his mouth shut would do him good this time. Tom and Star make a great couple, right? …An abusive demon and a magic princess…

…what a mess.

"Heeey Marcooo!"

That was Star's voice, he needed to make things seem normal. With some Ripple energy flowing to his arm, Marco puts his shoulder back where it needs to be before Star saw anything.

She makes a skid in front of Marco, and excitedly bounces around while recounting her time on the roof. "You should have SEEN IT, Marco! I made a hot tub, and there was soda and dancing and bubbles, and I think somebody left their trunks in the water…" Star turned to Shining Star, who angrily lifted up a pair of trunks. The Stand turns around, looking at a handsome buff blond boy running around without any bottoms on while shouting, "STREAKIIING!" Thankfully Star didn't decide to look through Shining Star's eyes, because even the Stand itself was making a disgusted face.

"Huh? Oh yeah, cool, Star. Heh…you are a wild one…" He said, visibly upset. He knew Star would pick up on it, but he couldn't help but think over what Tom said. It made his stomach do more tossing and turning than what it was originally doing. Noticing his mood, though, Star began to wonder what was wrong with Marco. Though she immediately figured something out…

"Oooh…I see why you're upset Marco…you haven't bonded with Jackie yet, have you?" She asked. He looks up at her, wondering how she came to that conclusion. But any conclusion was better than thinking about Tom. She sits next to him and puts an arm around Marco, trying to comfort him and ease his mind. "Marcooo…you have to give these things time. Be calm and cool around her. Be yourself. All that basic stuff I see on those posters at school with the copyrighted cartoon characters are telling the truth! You have to not stress over this stuff so much. I know people call you, 'Safety Kid', and I don't think that's true. You're a brave guy, easily one of the best butt kickers I know. You're most likely the strongest human in existence just by virtue of learning Ripple. If you can fight monsters and not feel scared…I think you can talk to Jackie."

"Yeah Star…" Marco said, going along with this talk. Since they were on the topic of bravery, he wanted to bring something up vaguely related to this. "…but…I only fought monsters because I was stronger than them. When they became stronger than me, I learned Ripple. …I mean…I'm not brave…I'm just trying to learn new things so I can become stronger than what I'm afraid of so it can't scare me anymore. Isn't true bravery, like, running into battle despite being scared or something? My sensei taught me that…in-between his rants about video games of the modern era…I'm too scared to…talk to Jackie…because I don't have the means to become stronger than that fear."

"What? Well…I guess that is true." Star shrugged. "But I know you well enough to know you'd do anything if it meant that much to you; you'd overcome it. You aren't 'Safety Kid', anymore. Yeah you tried to become stronger than the monsters, and that's smart. But…well…" Star scratched her head, not sure what to say here. Most times she liked being the one being talked to by Marco. She was not too used to being Marco's voice of reason. But this was a matter of love, so she had some knowledge in that. "…I was scared of Tom before, honestly."

"What?" Marco turned to Star, raising an eyebrow. "Really? Why? It's just Tom. Why be scared of him?" He said, a bit of irony dripping from what he said.

After a brief chuckle, Star said, "He's a total jerk who smothered me in our old relationship, to the point I was almost scared of what he'd do if I ever stopped going around him. He made me nervous before. And I was not strong enough to stop him back then. But Pony Head told me that if I could adventure and fight monsters, I could be brave enough to drop him. And I did. And that's why I said I didn't want you fighting my battle for me. I can stop him myself. I don't need help. I'm way brave enough to confront him. And you aren't stronger than him, you could get yourself killed confronting him. Ripple doesn't hurt demons like him. They like the tingles. I used to be scared of him…but eventually there comes a point where you can't even be concerned with fear. There isn't some fancy way of putting it, Marco…soon enough, you just get pushed to the point where fear is just outweighed by what happens if you don't do anything. And if you don't make a move on Jackie because of fear, somebody is going to take her."

Marco had to think about what Star said, because she was right. The Jackie stuff was correct…but it was the stuff about Tom that really had him pondering. But he had one more question, "Star…do you…want to get back with Tom?" He asked her.

Star looked down, and she thought for a second. "…I could always try…if he continues to act this nice, maybe. But if he's going to be his old, possessive self…then no. The first sign of that I see, he's cut off."

That was a relief to him. She'd give him a chance if he was nice. But the guy wasn't, he was a jerk. So Marco didn't need to worry about Star staying with him no matter what. He'd screw up eventually. "Heh, I gotcha. Hopefully he isn't."

"Yeah, hopefully. Now…off of me…and back to you." Star looked up at Jackie, who was conversing with Brittney Wong and a few of the other cheerleaders near the front of the bus. "I think it's time for sooomebody to ask Jackie if he can dance with her at the baaall…"

"Wait, what? Star, wait, I-I-I-"

"Marco… _remember_ …" She said, index finger raised, "You cannot wait any longer. You may lose your shot."

"…Right." Said Marco as he got up, balling his hands in a fist and walking to the front. This wasn't what he wanted to do, his head was on Tom still. But he also knew this was a perfect moment to ask Jackie to dance. He wished Ripple would enhance confidence, but he felt okay. He had to keep telling himself that it was all okay. He also had to make sure he didn't puke.

The girls all looked at Marco making his way towards them, prompting confused expressions or looks of disgust towards him. But Jackie received him with a warm smile at least. That made him calm.

"Hey…Jackie…?" Marco said, breathing in as hard as he could. This was moving somewhat fast for him. He had a whole plan, a tiered step-by-step process. And it was about to be destroyed in an instant with one question. Brittney's annoyed stare was unnerving him, but Marco didn't let that stop him from finally asking her. "Um…youuu…wanna dance at the ball? Is this an awkward question to ask? Should I have asked it right now? Should I have waited? Maybe I should have waited."

Jackie looked at Marco blankly, the question really catching her off guard. Of course, Brittney had the answer in her head ready for Marco. She was hoping Jackie would say it, because Marco was not a person she should be hanging around with if she wanted to be cool. But Jackie didn't seem to care about that. She wasn't some popularity hound like Brittney. She just did her own thing, and people find that cool. So she was going to do her own thing, and not listen to Brittney.

"Hey man, sure." She replied with a smile. "I'll save you a dance."

Not even Brittney's shocked gasp could make this moment seem any less amazing for Marco. He got over his fear tonight, and that got himself a dance with Jackie Lynn-Thomas! "Really? I-I mean, hey…thanks, heheh." He had to try and play off his excitement coolly. Though when he turned around, he was bouncing around happily while giving Star thumbs up. Star gave him thumbs up back, and then turned to Tom when he walked back to her.

"What's up with Marco?" He asked her, drink in his hand.

"Oooh…he got the bravery to talk to his crush and ask her out." She smiled. "I feel so HAPPY for him!"

"Aaah…yeah. Hopefully he can spend all night with her, y'know?" He said, disguising his awful intent behind some faux care.

Seeing Tom reminded Marco that he couldn't let this issue escape his mind. He had to figure out how to free Star from this situation. He wanted to tell her everything that would happen. But he was a bit of scared of the retaliation Tom would enact to kill him. This was not what he wanted.

"Eugh…Jackie, I can't believe you just validated him. This is great. I almost wish I had never invited them." Brittney Wong said to the other girls, "I only invited him because Butterface wanted him. And I only invited her because Tom wanted her. If I had my say, her and Geeko would be somewhere else."

Marco could hear everything she was saying, and it just made him annoyed.

"Whatever, Brittney." Jackie crossed her arms. "You don't like Star for SOME reason…and honestly, she's made the party fun."

She pointed to Star, who was giving people "levitation rides" via Shining Star. Though Brittney can't see it, Shining Star is not pleased by this game.

"Yeah…her and her dumb little games. She's like some big kid. This party is for everyone to celebrate myyy birthday. Hmph…I don't see what Tom sees in her. I mean have you seen that ugly star on her shoulder?" Brittney pointed out the pink star on Star's shoulder, rolling her eyes in disgust. "What kind of guy would want a girl like that? Tattoos? Wild child? Bad at school? She's going to end up in the gutter one day."

Brittney's going on and on about Star was starting to really peeve Marco, and he just couldn't let her go on like that. Talking about Star behind her back like that was reprehensible.

"That's uncalled for, Brittney. NOT cool." Jackie replied to the popular girl. Despite attending the party, these two never really interacted that much, and for good reason. Jackie's chilled out personality completely contrasts with the stand-offish personality of the high-strung Brittney.

"Whatever." Rolling her eyes, Brittney decided to change the subject back to Tom. "As long as Tom and I can be under the Blood Moon later tonight, I'll count this night as a win. It's supposed to be a sign of two lovers, y'know. And if we're under the Blood Moon…together…it'll mean that hunk is miiine." After thinking of something real quick, Brittney turned and yelled to Tom. "Heeey! Tooom! When are we getting to this ball?"

"Real soon!" Tom replied, "My guys will have a portal to my dimension up ahead!"

And indeed, ahead was a portal being manned by two grey demons, one of which was holding a pair of the scissors. And a nervous feeling was building within Marco. He had to find some way to stop Tom, and he had to find it very soon. The Blood Moon was…peculiar to him. He was almost about to call inconsequential. But he remembered something Brittney said. She wanted to be under it with Tom so they could be lovers forever. Maybe that's what Tom wanted. But does it truly force someone to become lovers? What was it exactly? Star couldn't be asked about this, because he wanted to keep things private. But maybe he could ask someone else knowledgeable about folklore.

"Janna! Janna!" He yelled, trying to find her around the bus. "JannaaaAAAH!" There she was, popping out from under the punch table. Despite his near heart attack and puke episode, Marco managed to recover and give Janna a deep glare. "What the heck are you…never mind."

"Marcooo…finally come looking for me, eh?" She said, leaning on the punch table. "I was busy trying to rig an explosive to the bottom of the punch bowl."

"You're a messed up individual, Janna…" Marco facepalmed.

"I prefer the term, 'anarchic'." She twirled a wrench with a mischievous grin before turning back to Marco and smiling. "So…what is it you wanted, Marco? A plan? A trap? A prank? Needed somebody offed and you want me to hide the body?"

"What? No! I need you to use that knowledge you have on lore and weird stuff to tell me what's up with The Blood Moon. Like…what is it about? Is it supposed to connect lovers?"

Janna chuckled at his shock, and then brings herself down with a sigh. "It isn't specifically for lovers. But the lore behind the Blood Moon is that two people under its beam will have their fates forever connected. Two souls will be bound as one. Now a lot of people take that to mean romance. And it is most likely possible. But two souls being bound as one doesn't have to just be romance. Just means the two folk will be together forever. Could be platonic."

"…Really?" Marco perked up after hearing that it doesn't have to just be lovers under it.

"…Yeah, but most likely it means lovers." A chuckle from Janna then turned into swooning, all while Marco grimaced at her direction. "What Marco? You wanna have a dance under the moon, bro?"

Her teasing was not something he truly enjoyed, and he made that known with his glares at her smiling visage. "…Thanks Janna. You've been a help." And right there, the bus made its way through the portal (along with two other hapless drivers in front of them). Entering the demon's realm, it seemed the sky itself was the same, if not a tad darker. Same moon and such. But the overall area was foreboding. The castle that seemed to be the location of the event was gothic in design, resembling Medieval castle architecture. Marco's eyes were on the castle, and his brain was wondering how much time he had left. "Geez…" He said to himself, knowing that he needed a plan within the next…

"Alright, let's clear out guys! We got about fifteen minutes before the big moment!" Tom exclaimed while trying to get everyone off the bus.

…fifteen minutes.

He takes a step off the bus, where he and the rest of the classmates are greeted by demons who want to escort them all inside. Everyone balked at the idea, though Janna hooked arms with two of them and smiled.

"My kind of people. Whisk me away, boys!"

While they carry her inside the castle, Brittney was left to ask, "How the heck did she get here with us?"

"Oh Janna, she's so crafty!" Star giggled next to Brittney, much to the latter's annoyance. Tom linked arms with Star and escorted her into the castle in front of an upset Brittney. People were walking in one by one, and Jackie was no exception. But Marco was going to make her an exception after he walked up to her and offered his arm. Jackie was flattered, and hooked arms with Marco to enter the castle ballroom.

Once inside, the humans noticed how macabre the entire occasion was. There were ugly monsters hanging around, and the entire room was all red everything. Demonic decorations, including a photo-op session featuring a blood bath, were on display. Janna decided she wanted the blood bath, and bumped into a happy couple's session to douse herself in blood.

"Gee Tom…what a party…" Star said with a nervous chuckle.

"Hey, in almost ten minutes, we're going to have ourselves a huge moment. So I hope you can maaaybe keep up the enthusiasm." Tom grinned at Star, who looked back at Tom with more confusion than eagerness. Still, she didn't want to rain on his parade. He was being so nice, why not give him a bit of an audience?

But Marco, standing next to Jackie, had his eyes on Star and Tom. The clock was winding down, and Marco had to figure out what he was going to do. He figured that he had to do something now. Interfering in Tom's ventures would get him killed, but he was willing to take that risk. An idea hit him, and he had to act fast.

"Hey Jackie, excuse me for a minute?" Marco asked her, getting a positive nod from her as he runs from her towards someone else. As he runs by Tom, he can hear other demons berating him over bringing humans to the party unexpectedly. So it seemed this was an on the spur thing that he wasn't authorized to do. Man he was really into Star. A bit too into her.

"Hey, Brittney…" He said, tapping her on her shoulders. She turns to him with a disgusted grimace (which seems like the only face she has).

"WHAT, Barfo?" She caustically replied.

"I overheard Tom saying he wanted to see you in about ten minutes to dance." He lied through his teeth.

But it got the desired response he wanted. Her unbridled joy finally showed on her face, excited at the chance to finally dance with Tom. "REALLY?" She asked him, to which he nodded to affirm this. "OH! Oh I knew it! Go away, Barfo! I need to prepare myself!"

Marco walks away from her, giving her time to squeal and prepare. And this gave him something to work with. He hung around Jackie for those ten minutes, a nice bit of conversation between the two took place during that time. He mostly let her talk. He wanted to revel in the moment, because he felt he may never get this opportunity again.

But once those ten minutes passed, and the main demon in charge took to the podium, Marco knew he had to work fast now. Tom and Star were apart for now, and the toastmaster was beginning his speech about the Blood Moon Ball. Tom starts his way towards Star, but he is impeded by Brittney.

"Heeey, Tom…" She cooed.

"Hey. I'll talk to you later." Tom quickly ended that talk before trying to sidestep the teen girl. But she continued to get in his way, slowing his walk down. "Hey…I got a date to get to. Can you go away?"

"Oh nice, Tom. I'm ready to dance with you now." She chuckled, grabbing his arm.

"What? Dance?" He raised an eyebrow. "What the? Get off of me!"

As he's distracted, Marco runs his way over to Star as a hole opens in the roof of the ballroom. "Star! Star, you need to leave for a second!"

"Why's that, Marco?" Star asked. "By the way, did you know that there's a red moon beam that's supposed to-"

 **!** **熈** **! (Shine)**

The entire room went silent, as if the focus was solely on the two in the middle of the room. Star and Marco, bathed in red light (Marco could swear he saw Japanese symbols around them), looked around the room to find people staring right at them. Upon looking up, both could see the skylight opened up to reveal the Blood Moon beaming down on them.

"Woohboy." Janna, dripping with blood, chuckled.

"What?" Tom's heart was slowly sinking into his stomach upon seeing that not only did the moon shine without it, it shined on Marco & Star.

"Ew…the geek patrol got it? Of course. They were made for each other." Brittney gagged.

Jackie wasn't sure what to make of this, but she didn't mind. Good thing nobody told her what The Blood Moon really meant.

All the while, Marco never noticed his hand sparking nor did Star ever notice her Stand bathing in the light of The Blood Moon. The toastmaster, very confused, had to speak up to the stationary teenagers.

"Well? Dance!" He commanded of them, which brought the two together. Hand in hand, the duo began to awkwardly shuffle around the dancefloor. They were nervous about this, not sure how to really make this a fun event with everyone looking at them like this. Though Marco, after a minute, decided to be brave for a second and start taking lead around the ballroom. While finding it weird at first, Star began to see how into it Marco was getting. It was just a dance with a friend, Marco thought. A simple…soul bonding…dance. He wanted to bounce that idea from his head. Because Star was just a friend. His best friend.

Though…Marco did think she looked pretty in her dress. BUT ANY OLD FRIEND WOULD SAY THAT!

Star appreciated him taking charge, a smile on her face from the fun she was having with him. He looked fairly dapper in his suit tonight, she thought.

But as soon as he remembered what he needed to say to Star, his merriment ended and he started to ask Star, "Um Star…I have something to tell you that is veeery urgent."

"What is it Marco?" Star asked, letting herself get into the music while resting her head on Marco's chest. She was starting to get lost in the moment, holding onto her best friend…

"I'm…I dunno how to tell you this…I'm about to die now."

"Wait…" Star lifted her head from Marco's chest and looked him in the eye, straight face and all. "What?"

And right after that question, Tom had pushed Brittney down before rushing to push Marco off of Star. Fire in his eyes to signify his anger, Tom began to speak in demonic tongues while shaking with rage.

"OW! RUDE!" She snarled, wiping herself off before getting up from the floor.

Star looked at Tom incredulously and splayed her arms, "Tom, what the heck? Why'd you do that?

Marco sits up behind Tom, rubbing his back, looking at Tom while saying. "I just ruined your chances, you little freak. If you wanna off me now, go ahead and do it."

"Off you?" Star raised an eyebrow, turning her angry gaze back towards Tom. "…Tom…what did you DO…?"

He ignored Star, though; he opted to keep his eyes on Marco. "YOU…YOU…YOU RUINED…MY ONE CHANCE…TO DANCE WITH STAR…" His hands were heating up, and a fiery aura began to flow around him. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA…ABOUT THE TYPE OF DEATH I'M ABOUT TO INFLICT ON YOU…?" Marco was backing up, fear overcoming his body as he could feel the heat radiating off of Tom. He was PO'd. Sweat, not just from the heat but from stress, began to form on his brow. He didn't know what he could do to even counteract. He had everything thought up to save Star from having Tom as her fate. But what about saving his own life? Marco didn't want to fight him. But he felt he needed to sacrifice himself so Star could be a free soul and not be bound to a jerk like Tom. Still…he was too scared to confront him.

"DEATH!? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?" Star screamed at the top of her lungs, "Marco! Answer! Now!"

Finally unable to ignore Star, Marco just chuckles and gives her an answer. "Tom…he wanted to use The Blood Moon Ball as a way to bind your soul with his…so you two could be soul mates."

"Aaaw…you set all this up for me?" Star's anger turned into elation, but then quickly turned back to anger when she remembered who she was staring at. "…And this whole thing about killing you, Marco?"

"He thought I was in the way of you and him getting back together." Marco stood up to stand side by side with Star, though she seemed as if she was not in the mood for a pose with Marco.

"…So let me get this straight…all this goes down…and you tell me at the last minute?" Star questioned Marco with a glare, to which Marco had no answer. "Marco! We're a TEAM. And this whole problem INVOLVES ME. You can't just try to solve problems like this by yourself, and you DEFINITELY can't go behind my back to try and solve my problems!"

"Wait, death?" Janna, who was busy drinking punch from the blood bowl, looks over at Tom. "Did I hear that right? Is he going to stand there and try and kill you over this?"

Jackie stepped up to defend Marco. Walking in front of Tom, she began to scold him; and it really amazed Marco to see how cool Jackie was. He knew she was cool., but seeing her defend him really made him smile with pride. Star, though, was less than impressed by Jackie's bravado and more scared for what will happen next.

"Jackie move! He'll hurt you!" Star screamed from where she was

"Death? Dude what do you mean?" She told Tom, who was getting angrier and angrier by the second. "It's just a stupid dance! No need to get so intense about it dude." She was ignoring Star, mostly because she felt someone needed to stand up to Tom. "That-"

"SHUT… **UP!** "

* **SLAP** *

The hand shaped singe mark on Jackie's face…

…the hand of Tom still held high…

…Jackie flying off her feet and hitting the ground a few inches away from where she originally was…

…The demon's lack of care for what he did to her as he began advancing on him…

…all of these factors resulted in a wide-eyed, motionless Marco to stay completely still. He couldn't even process what just happened without repeating it. Star, for all her time feeling as if she had stumbled upon a nice Tom for once, felt like an utter fool for ever trusting him. He was as angry as he ever was. There would never be a period where he never let himself succumb to his rage issues. But for Marco, it was less embarrassment that kept him at a stand-still and more so building tranquil fury. Tom put his hands on Jackie…

…Tom put his hands on Jackie…

…Tom put his hands on Jackie…

… _Tom put his hands on Jackie…_

 _…Tom put his hands on Jackie…_

 ** _…Tom put his freaking hands on Jackie Lynn Thomas…_**

 ** _…"…How…dare…you…"_**

The sinister growl from Marco caught the entire room by surprise, especially the students who've known "Safety Kid" all these years and Star who always assumed Marco was a docile person. Tom didn't care for the growl. But it was the immediate hop up to his feet and crossing of his arms (with one hand pointing at Tom) that made the demon stop his advancing. The students, not once thinking Marco would ever have the guts to stand up to a demon, looked in shock to see a yellow aura burning around Marco. His Ripple Energy at its absolute peak right now, Marco was posing his frustrations out. The kids were confused as to what that energy flowing from Marco was, murmuring to one another about whether Star turned Marco into a superhero.

"…You think posing like a freak is going to help you?" Tom asked Marco, "My Stand is going to rip you apart. You cost me an eternity with Star…and that cost you your life. You think you made the right decision?"

"Whatever your Stand is, it isn't going to deter me from making sure you get the comeuppance you deserve." Marco's conviction served him well in trying to be brave. Despite her being mad at him too, Star couldn't help but find Marco's assertiveness slightly cool. Marco certainly didn't mind it. It kept him unwavering when Tom's aura exploded, giving us a Baphomet looking demon with wings floating above Tom.

" **TENACIOUS D!** "

"So that's his Stand…" Star sneered, "…I don't know HOW you got this Stand, Tom! But it won't compete with mine, so you better back off! I'm WARNING YOU…" Star, pointing at Tom this entire time, was hoping the pose would intimidate Tom into backing off. However, it only made Tom angrier. The love of his life, the girl he would bend the rules of the underworld for, was on the side of the human who ruined his night. As if his anger couldn't rise anymore. This pushed him over the edge, and sent his fist _flying_ off of his arms. Connected to his body by a ghostly tether, the fists flew towards Marco and Star and crashed into walls when the duo were able to successfully dodge the attacks.

"So it can detach your limbs?" Star said, still soaring through the air as she jumps behind Tom and in front of the other students. While the other kids couldn't see Tenacious D, Marco and the natural citizens of this dimension were closely watching the demon child's demon Stand. But one thing everyone could see was the detached hands of Tom writhing on the ground behind Marco.

"Nice job, Tom!" Marco exclaimed. "You honestly believe being able to detach your limbs is a good power? Whatever gave you that Stand ripped you off!"

"Marco, you're a stupid human. So let me explain to you how Stands work." Tom's condescending tone almost as vile as his thoughts on how to kill Marco, "It ain't about power…the stats mean nothing…you can have the power to shoot fingernails…but any power is good if you know how to use it." Tom, with a ghostly aura coming from his severed arm, uses that aura to reconnect his hand to his arm. With this tether, Tom can command his arm from afar. "Stands can have dumb powers, like mine. But they're useful if you really try to practice. Like…me being good with Spin…lets me do crazy stuff like this."

Star, looking behind Marco, saw the hands at the last minute. Everyone began to screaming alongside her, "MARCO WATCH OUT!", hoping to attract his attention.

It was too late for Marco to react to what Tom was doing, though. Using the tether, Tom transferred his Spin from his body to the severed hands. And they spun their way from the ground all the way to drilling through Marco's shoulder.

"MARCO!" Star screamed at the top of her lungs in anguish, almost as if she felt the pain he was feeling right now.

Horrified gasps from the Echo Creek teens filled the ballroom, and cheers from the demons counteracted said gasps. Jackie, who was sitting up from the slap, was able to see Marco get impaled by a spinning arm. " _MARCO!_ "

"GAAAAAAAH!" Marco kept his screaming going, especially with an arm lodged in his shoulder. And to add more injury on top of injury, Tom spun the arm in the wound to twist Marco's right arm until it snapped. "AAAAAHA HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Blood spraying from his arm lands around the ballroom. Tom was painting the room with Marco's blood, hoping to slowly torture the boy to death. People were screaming for Tom to stop (even Brittney, who didn't even care for Marco, at least didn't want him dead), but Tom continued twisting in the wound until he felt every bone was broken. Star, at first frozen in fear due to Tom using Spin in a very different way, at last unfroze to finally begin her assault. She charged behind Tom, angered by the screams of Marco that almost broke her heart to see. At this point, Tom was torturing him.

After a minute, Tom decided to pull the arm out of the wound and reattach it to his body. Though despite the blood dripping heavily from his right shoulder and his arm hanging loose, Marco still tried to get up and fight. Ripple was being sent to his right shoulder. But Tom had Marco's Ripple scouted.

" **SHINING STAR!** "

The white armored Stand, after Star makes a fist, comes out after she throws a punch at Tom. Tenacious D's speed was not high, but Tom was able to see Star coming and turned around to face her after pushing Marco down. Holding his hands out, he let them spin as fast as they could before shooting them like drills towards Shining Star. Star knew better then to try and punch objects imbued with Spin, so she had to try and neutralize them. "WINTERSTORM HYPERBLOW!" Shouting the name of a spell, Star commanded Shining Star to send icy winds to freeze the spinning hands. Indeed, the ice that encases the hands sends them plummeting to the ground. Tom's hands feel like lead weights now, and Star runs to take advantage of this with Shining Star. But you can never underestimate the power of Spin. Tom is able to send more Spin energy through his tethers. And with that energy, he is able to spin them so hard that they break through the ice and begin drilling back towards Star.

"Huh?" Star, turning around, is able to react with swift dodge to avoid the drills. But she still gets gut kicked by Tom via Tenacious D kicking Shining Star. This sends her tumbling backwards, but still able to recover without so much as a skid backwards. From this position, she can see Jackie and Janna checking on Marco. The former was trying to keep him from getting up while the latter was asking a million questions about the energy he just used.

"Star! Don't make me have to hurt you more than that…" Tom said, anguish coming from his words as he struggles to try and speak. "I…I don't…I don't want to have to hurt you…"

Though this was all simple "I'm sorry" speak to her. She didn't want to hear it. Not this time. "…That's what you always said." Star's expression turns deadly serious, the complete coin flip of the happy Star from a few minutes ago. She was embarrassed she ever gave Tom another chance. "Don't try to hide who you really are, Tom. You're a jerk. You have anger issues. I can defend myself against you, but what about any other girl who you try to attract? What if you get mad at them or anything around them?"

"Babe, I PROMISE, I won't-"

"DON'T…call me 'babe'…" Star growled, making Tom take a step back, "…You lost any privilege of that a while ago. I don't want to be with you…and I never want to come back to such a toxic relationship. I'm fine with being free and not being stuck with a clingy, sad little demon with anger issues. How about we just be friends?"

Star said that last sentence with a snide twist, self-evident by the smirk she displayed after saying it. She did not mind being Tom's friend, but she knew Tom didn't want to settle for that. And it was knowing that she knew this and still said what she said that made Tom become blind with fury. Star would not be exempt from his wrath now. No, she would be a direct victim. And everyone else would be a "collateral damage".

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" With one bitter scream, Tom sends Tenacious D out to knock Star unconscious. Star sends out Shining Star, and the two Stands meet in the middle for a brawl. Fists slowly fly, with each Stand dodging each strike coming for it. But when Tenacious D tried to speed up, Star decided to match that speed. Clashing fists become faster and faster, and punching at the speed of sound is finally reached between the two Stands. Tenacious D is holding its own right now, and Tom's glowing red eyes keep their gaze on Star. But they widen when Star smirks, knowing that Shining Star can go faster than that. Tenacious D had already reached top speed.

 _"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"_

With lightspeed punches exceeding the amount Tenacious D can put out, the demon Stand is pummeled viciously by Star. And it is a complete pain for Tom, who is getting pummeled as well. Though to the students around them, all they see is Tom flailing around helplessly while Star stands crouched with an angry expression.

"…What the heck is happening?" Sabrina quietly asked while looking around nervously.

"Star…look out…!" Marco weakly shouted, confusing Jackie and Janna.

"What? Look out for what Marco?" The skater girl asked before Marco ran out of her arms.

Tom was getting the fire beaten out of him, but he still hand an idea. Star was close…she was too close. And this gave Tom the perfect opportunity to detach his arm slightly and rotate it with Spin. Putting it out in front of himself for Shining Star to punch, he was successful in having the Stand punch it before having its (and Star's) right hand broken from being twisted beyond its limits.

"AGH!" A grunt leaves her voice as she backs off, and Tom decides to be just as relentless as Star. Shooting his hands out over long distances repeatedly, Tom recreates the barrage of punches Star unleashed on him but with a Spin twist. Although slower than her barrage, it was far more devastating than hers since every hit would twist her skin and bone to a painful degree. Tom wants to go for a shot to the head, but he is prevented from doing that via Marco's timely intervention.

A kick to the head sends him off of Star's path. It makes him stumble, but he is still upright. Marco then rushes as fast as he can, blood gushing from his wounds, to roundhouse kick at Tom. With a swift block, Tom catches the foot with ease. Of course, Marco wanted him to do that so he could channel Ripple to his leg and transfer it into Tom. Marco wanted to channel as much Ripple as he could in an attempt to try and melt Tom's insides. And the brilliant glow of Ripple was a beautiful sight for the kids to see. But even with his max amount of Ripple, he can't seem to harm Tom.

"What did I just say, Marco?" Tom chops the Adam's Apple of Marco as hard as he could, restricting oxygen for a bit and ending his attack. The boy falls to his knees, clutching his throat and chest while trying to catch his breath. "RIPPLE. DOES. NOT. HURT. ME. Of course Spin hurts you, doesn't it? Those monsters were good for something. They created something FAR superior to Ripple."

His wise cracks against the boy over, he turns back to Marco and shakes his head. "So…what? Was this all worth it, Marco? Me not kissing Star…would have been worth death? You should have stuck with the human girl with the big eyes that I slapped."

Diaz would have said something about that, but he was busy bleeding out on the ground. His head was growing woozier. His deathbed was right under him right now. He protected Star, so maybe that was worth it. Star deserved to be saved, even if she didn't want his help in the first place.

"But…hey, pal…you don't want to be alone in death? Maybe I can kill her and let her join you."

That death threat caused Janna to spring into action and grab Jackie by the arm. She would have gone on her own, but the sight of a bleeding Marco made very freeze in place. Pulling her into the crowd for her own safety, Janna had enough of a heart and some sense to try and rescue a still Jackie from that battle crossfire. "Yo, dude! Not cool!" Janna shouted at Tom angrily, and got shot a glare back from the demon. The fire, in an eerie sort of funniness, sent chills up Janna's spine. But why show him that you're somewhat scared?

"I'm sorry… _do you have something to say?_ " Tom begins his walk towards Janna, the kids backing up along with her towards a wall.

"HEY!" Star got up, broken hand and all, and ran over to Tom. Shining Star punched with its good hand, but Tom shot a spinning foot at Star's left leg, breaking it at the knee and sending her skidding on her face. If Marco could get up right now, he would jump up and burn Tom for what he did. But the world was getting hazier due to the blood loss, so he couldn't even so much as stand without falling over.

He was helpless right now. Nothing he could do to save his classmates. He tried channeling Ripple to his wounds so they'd heal faster. But the energy wasn't what it could be thanks to the Adam's Apple chop. Coughing and hacking were all Marco could produce, but in his head he knew he could do so much more. He had grown so much ever since he first met Star. He remembers the taunts and jokes before he met Star. The teasing he endured, the lack of communication with Jackie, his low amount of motivation to do anything but school and karate…it was the old Marco that they would make fun of constantly. And this entire fight seemed like old Marco. He learned Ripple for this exact reason. But it was useless against demons like Tom. What could he do to stop this himself? It was IMPOSSIBLE in his state!

"Marco…"

Star's voice called out to him, and he turned his head towards her. "…Yeah…"

Star's wincing and throbbing pain didn't keep her from calmly talking with Marco. "…I'm still…so incredibly mad at you…for hiding all of this from me…you're a liar. And may be as bad as Tom…" She said with a serious tone that made Marco's heart drop. But when she began to smile, his worries began to go away. "You don't need to do that for me…we're here to rescue each other. That's what you told me. We're a team."

Marco, rolling over onto his back, began crawling his way towards Star to the best of his ability. He managed a bit of air from his lungs and up his larynx, trying to speak while conjuring Ripple, "…Star, I'm sorry. Tom threatened me with death and I balked. I didn't want him getting angry at me trying to kill me before I had a solution to save you from being 'fated to be connected to him'."

"What?" Star raised an eyebrow. "What is that even supposed to mean?"

Marco sighed, looking up at the closed skylight. "Star, I was told that any two people under the Blood Moon were fated to have their souls connected or whatever. Like lovers."

"…So…you believed that?" Star chuckled weakly. "…Honestly?"

"I mean, it's plausible I guess. After everything you've shown me, I can't simply brush it off." Marco huffed, yellow sparks coming from his hands followed by coughing.

"…So…you think that means…we're destined to be soulmates then." She matter-of-factly stated. Despite the destruction going on around them as kids run around from Tom, she had to keep some level of joviality.

"What? No…! No…! I…we need to find a way up, you and I are getting delirious." Marco groaned in frustration. Though this made Star chuckle.

"I see why Janna enjoys teasing you." Star's wink and smile was a tease, but at least Marco didn't have to get a restraining order against Star like he always contemplated with Janna.

"…It's…impossible for me to heal you…my breathing is halved…my blood is gushing out…" Marco said, "…it's unfortunate…I even had an idea to stop Tom…we need to rush him at the same time. He needs multiple targets. He can use all four limbs to spin…and possibly even his head. Let's give him multiple targets to hit…"

"I like that. Simple, but effective…still…" Star winced, "…how do we heal from this?"

Of course, what Marco thought was impossible began to reveal itself as having a solution...before becoming impossible again. Fate would decide to have a say in this matter, though. A solution was created thanks to the one thing he tried to make sure Tom avoided. Marco's willpower and Ripple began to manifest itself once again. But this time, the energy had a red color to it. Sparks of red jump around his shoulder, but he doesn't fully get what is happening.

"Wait…what? What is…what is this?" He asked himself, trying to figure out why everything was red while looking over at Tom backing the kids into a corner. Some of the kids began to run, and Tom started spraying fire in every direction to try and hit any of his targets. Terrified shrieks filled the ballroom, and demons finally started to step in and stop Tom. But he punched several of them away while running to find kids to burn. He wanted Brittney Wong, Jackie Lynn-Thomas, and Janna Ordonia. And while Brittney runs from Tom, she trips and breaks a heel off of her left heel. This hinders her running, but Janna and Jackie pull her to safety when Justin Armberg jumps on the back of Tom. The Echo Creek QB tries to tackle him to the ground, but only succeeds in being a distraction for the girls to run away. Janna, grabbing a camera from the photo area, comes back after Tom throws Justin into the toastmaster's podium and snaps a picture of him with the flash on. With the flash right in his face, Tom covers his eyes and stumbles around. With the perfect chance for a hit, Janna swings the camera at his head. But what shocks her is the camera being crushed by some invisible force.

"Whaaa-" Grabbed by her shirt, Janna is pulled closely towards Tom by Tenacious D. Due to being this close to him, Janna can see into the eyes of the demon. And she sees what "667" truly is. It almost drives her mad thanks to what she can see in his eyes, but thankfully her mind was already screwed up to begin with so she was able to tank some of it.

Justin had crashed so hard into the podium, he opened the skylight just a bit. More light from the Blood Moon shined down on Marco and Star, who were directly under its beam. More red sparks dance around Marco, and he could feel his throat start to heal. "Huh…Star…Star…! I think my throat is healing…" He coughed a bit, feeling a lot less pain than he felt a minute ago. "Yeah! My throat!" He takes one look above them to see the Blood Moon beaming them with light. "Star…the moon's light is essentially reflected sunlight. Ripple Energy mimics sunlight. Moonlight is just another form of sunlight. What if…because of that…the Blood Moon is enhancing my Ripple? Another type of sunlight enhancing my sunlight to mimic its own red properties?"

"Marco, that doesn't sound like it makes sense…" Star deadpanned, "…which make it the PERFECT solution!"She shifted RIGHT back to excitement.

"We need more light though…" Marco said to Star, and then turned to Jackie while sitting up. "JACKIE!"

Turning her head towards Marco, Jackie was elated to see Marco was still okay. "Marco! Are you okay?"

"Yeah…never better! Ooow! …I need you to go to that podium and open the skylight! Are you able to do it?"

Marco's request was a strange one to her. Why did he need more Blood Moon? He already danced under it once (And without her, might she add). But since he was one of the people fighting Tom, she had to trust his judgement. "Yeah dude! I got you!" She ran her way towards the podium, attracting the attention of Tom. Why she was running there wasn't of concern to him, but the fact that she was running there made him suspicious. After dropping Janna (Janna: Ow! You BETTER run!), Tom began his mad dash chasing Jackie.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!? WHATEVER IT IS, IT WON'T WORK! NOT ON ME!" Shouting before shooting a Spinning arm at Jackie, Tom was certain her was going to stop her dead in her tracks. But thanks to the agility that she built up due to skating for years, she was able to hop over the spinning arms with quick reflexes and leap her way towards the podium. "What the…!?"

She looks at the button meant to open the doors all the way, and holds it down. Now the skylight opens in full, and the Blood Moon shines down on Marco and Star with its full strength. The red cackles around Marco are a precursor to a flood of Ripple entering his body. The red hue of his Ripple was some different, and it did burn a bit more than his old Ripple. But it was something he felt he could get used to. It heals Marco considerably, closing the gaping wound in his shoulder and resetting his Adam's Apple correctly. With his body healed, Marco was able to turn around and jab a hand onto the broken hand and knee of Star to reset those with Ripple. Star also felt the burn more in her body, and she motioned for Marco to tone it down. He does so, smiling sheepishly as the healing finishes a lot quicker than it normally does.

Shining Star is not immune to the light as well, glowing a pinkish-red under the moonlight. Since Stands were a ghostly form of Ripple, it stood to reason that Stands were also affected by the Blood Moon. Though how they affected them, we don't know.

"I feel…different…but I don't know how…" She said while getting up.

Marco felt the Red Ripple coursing through his body, a representation of a fiery form of Ripple. "This stuff really is hot. I'm sweating just surrounding myself in it."

"Well let's burn some calories then, Marco." Star spun her wand around. "Multiple targets, right?"

"Yeah. Think you can do that?" He asked her.

"Heeey…" Janna rolled up to the duo, holding her cellphone and a camera tripod in hand. "…I want in. You need extra bodies? I'm your woman."

Marco was shocked to see Janna so eagerly join in on this assault, though in hindsight she was crazy enough to sneak on the bus to come here. "…Right. Thanks Janna. And I guess…maybe…Jackie…if she wants…though she doesn't have…"

"Dude, Jackie's a tough lady. I think she would not mind helping out as an extra body." Janna smacked his back, almost burning her hand. "OW! What the heck? When'd you get so hot?"

"Janna, please stop hitting on me." An exasperated Marco groaned before jumping away from a confused but otherwise nonplussed Janna. Shrugging off that moment, Janna carries her camera to one side of Tom, who was busy grabbing onto Jackie.

"HEY! LONELY DEMON BOY!" Marco shouted to get Tom's attention. "Man I need to work on my banter…I GOT SOMETHING FOR YA!" Tom had his eyes on Marco the entire time, seeing how the Blood Moon was able to do something extraordinary to him.

"…Here to gloat about taking ANOTHER thing away from me…THIS TIME I WON'T MISS ANY VITAL ORGANS! **TENACIOUS D!** " Tom held his left arm out, letting it spin off its axis before he shoots it at Marco. With the burn of his Ripple shining bright, Marco runs forward and holds his hands out.

" ** _SPIN COUNTER OVERDRIVE!_** "

The Red Ripple collides with The Spin, Marco holding his hands up to hold the arm still. After a few seconds, the Ripple began to slow the spinning down. After a few more seconds, the spinning comes to a complete stop.

"W-WHAT!?" Tom tried yanking his arm back from Marco, but also had to turn his attention to Star and Shining Star coming from the front. He shoots his left arm at Star, who avoids the spinning projectile and lets it crash into a wall. Janna rushes in front of Tom, taking flash photography with her phone to blind him again. This makes him stumble around and jump up to shoot both of his feet outward to hopefully hit somebody. Jackie and Janna run to both legs and hold them in place. With the four teens each holding a limb, Tom felt helpless when he opened his eyes. But he soon smirked when he was able to see them all holding him.

"You forgot about one thing…I can still send Spin out to break ALL of you into pieces!" He shouted, channeling his Spin soon after that.

"NOW!" Commanded Marco, seeing the Spin visibly travel down the ghost tethers (which were basically Tenacious D stretching itself out), "THROW THEM TOGETHER!"

The four of them threw their limbs at each other, and the Spin caused all of Tom's limbs to spin together and tangle up. "HEY WAIT! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! GIVE ME A SECOND!" But it was a second he would never get to untangle himself.

 _"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORA!"_

Rapid-Fire Fisticuffs break Tom's face and body in, and Marco jumps over Star and spins around with a leg held up.

" ** _BURNING…RIPPLE…OVERDRIIIVE!"_**

And with an axe kick to the top of the head, Marco started pumping Red Ripple into Tom's body. The blood-curdling screams of Tom Lucitor were followed by demonic curses being bellowed out by his distorted voice. His body could take normal Ripple, but Ripple that was burning the inside of a demon must be hot. Marco was bent on melting Tom's insides, though something was stopping him. Two things, actually…

One: Marco had a heart. And despite all that Tom said to him, did to Star tonight and in the past, and did to Jackie and Janna…he was still a living being who deserved to better himself. Like with Pony Head, he was willing to live in the same existence as Tom as long as he didn't mess with him or Star.

And second:…Marco was beginning to burn his own flesh. And upon his noticing that even his own Ripple was burning him, he backed off with a yelp and a stumble. Falling to the ground, Marco had to catch his own breath. It was as if he was choking inside of that inferno of energy. But how could a man choke when using Ripple? Marco was utterly confused, and this only served to make him even more curious as to how this Red Ripple worked. The girls rush to his aid, but none of them can touch him on account of his scalding, reddened skin. His Red Ripple immediately cooled down to yellow again, but Marco could still feel the fire inside of him. Whatever this Red Ripple Energy was, it's inside of him now. And he has to figure out how to control it. For now, he uses his regular Ripple to heal his body to its original state.

"Marco…you okay?" Star asked while helping him up.

"Well ignore the searing pain of my new Ripple and the confusion I have, I think I'm at least physically decent." He replied positively, with a slight hint of fear.

"Yeah…you're okay!" Star managed to ignore his bit of negativity there, focusing only on his positive response. With a big hug, she squeezes him tight so he can feel the love flow from her to him like Ripple. Though this does nothing for him in that regard, he does hug her back so as to reciprocate the feeling.

"I'm SICK of being here."

And the moment of love is interrupted by the whines of Brittney Wong, who was lying on the ground and pounding her fists in a tantrum. "That HOT DEMON ruined my party, and Star BUTTERFACE and BARFO Diaz just made it worse with their fighting! I'M GOING HOME!" She hollered, unthankful to the duo for saving her life. She was more concerned with herself, and that was always evident even as she stomped her way out the door with her gaggle of followers close behind her. While Star just stood there more confused than anything, Marco could only muster up a scoff and a brushing off for Brittney. Janna didn't even pay her any mind, and Jackie only sighed while helping Marco up.

"Hey dude, glad you're okay. This night kinda sucked." She said with a chuckle and a hand on her hips. "But, I mean, it was cool to see you kick some major butt out there."

"Yeah man…" Justin, being carried by a few guys, said as he passed by Marco. Despite holding his head, he seemed relatively fine. "…you really showed that guy. I got my face beaten in. You're AWESOME, Safety Ki-…I mean, Marco. Yeah. Marco. That's totally your name."

The guys help Justin walk out the castle, and leave the three girls to be bewildered at his weird statement. But Marco didn't mind what he said at all. If anything, it was vindication for a lot of his hard work. He wasn't Safety Kid anymore. No more Men With Hats. And that was okay for him.

Very Nice-u, Marco-chan.

"Heyheyhey…" Star pulled Marco to the side while Jackie made her way to the exit. "Marcooo…you forgot what you came here for!"

"What? What do you-Star!" Marco knew exactly what she was referring to, and it made him blush uncomfortably. "We just got done with the fight of our lives, and you want me to do that?"

"Of course! Energy still flowing, blood still pumping, a nice moment to calm down and really relax! It's the PERFECT thing after an epic battle! Come ooon…you HAVE to! When will you get another chance?"

Deep down, Marco knew she was right. When would he get another chance to do this? It was truly the most perfect time for it. So he had to make his move quickly.

"Hey! Jackie!" He called out to her, getting her attention. She turns to Marco, and he can see the Blood Moon's radiant beams shining down on her. The red hue brings out the sparkle in her emerald green eyes, and Marco's flaming yellow Ripple most certainly helps make the occasion a much more colorful event. He makes his way towards her, looking down at first due to nervousness. But his confidence comes in ten-fold. He's waited years for a moment like this, and he didn't want to waste it. "We went through a lot tonight. But I promised you a dance, and didn't give it to you yet."

"Oh, dude…don't worry. You don't have to feel obligated to dance with me." She said, brushing the whole thing off.

Marco holds a hand out, and smiles with some swagger in his movements. "But it'd be my honor to dance with you."

The gentlemanly aura he had to him right now was something to behold, and the yellow aura around him wasn't bad either. Jackie brushes hair from left her ear to reveal several piercings across her ear (including two safety pins…), looking down before looking behind her. "What about the bus?"

"Yoohoo! I brought these!" Exclaimed Star as she twirled her trans-dimensional scissors around her index finger. "You two kids have fun!"

She wasn't sure what that meant, and the bus was about to leave. But…Marco did all of that for her earlier. And he went through so much. Plus, he did offer a dance. So she smiles, taking his hand while Star motions for the DJ to play some music. A two headed demon dims the lights once more and lets the single beam of red moonlight be the spotlight these two need for their dance. Marco takes the lead, following the music to the best of his ability. He danced with a lot more polish than he did with Star, trying to put on a show for the girl. Blood red covered the duo as they glided across the dance floor, and the bright green in Jackie's eyes sparkled thanks to the light. The blue in her seafoam dress shined in the light, and the sunny yellow energy Marco gave off transferred into Jackie. The shock of seeing herself covered in Marco's own energy gave her a shock at first, but his calm look reassures her that everything is okay. She feels the low heat of his Ripple flowing into her, giving her a calming sense of warmth and comfort. Their own energies were merging as one, as if their souls had truly become intertwined. It was a rainbow of colors shimmering across the ballroom, a waltz tune playing for their moment to create the perfect moment for Marco to cherish.

Watching this from their chairs, the demons took some joy in watching the two humans become one under the Blood Moon. Janna and Star also took some joy in this, watching Marco fulfill a dream he so desperately waited on for a decade.

"Our little boy's all grown up." Janna sighed happily, "One day they're wearing helmets in the shower…the next day, they're dancing with their future wife. It really brings me to tears." She wiped away a non-existent tear with the spider Tom tried to give Star earlier.

While she didn't give much credence to the whole future wife thing, Star did find it nice to see Marco be happy. Though as she hears Janna and the demons speak about this, she wonders if they really were soulmates now. Jackie and Marco were dancing under the light, as if Marco got a second chance to find his soulmate.

…Even though she was first.

"Wait…why am I telling myself that?" She wondered, hoping to erase that thought from her head. Marco's smile reminded her that he was happy right now. Dancing with her was to keep her from Tom. Dancing with Jackie is what he was trying to do all night.

…Though they shared a much more enjoyable dance.

She paid attention to Marco trying his best to not mess this dance up, as opposed to their more carefree and sloppier dance. She much preferred Marco not trying to impress her and just being himself as opposed to him trying to look good for Jackie.

…There aren't any do-overs with fate, Marco.

No! Star perked up, looking around and shaking her head. Why was she even thinking that? This is his best friend. She just got done reaffirming how she didn't want Tom. Why ruin this moment with her overly-romantic mental fanfiction.

Though speaking of Tom, she had to look his direction. The tired demon, tattered suit and all, already untangled himself and was getting ready to leave. He gives Star one forlorn look, and turns to leave out the door. She marches herself towards Tom, needing to ask him something she had been meaning to ask all night. Once she reaches him, she grabs Tom by his collar and swivels him around.

"…What…?" He asked weakly, not putting up a fight right now.

"I meant to ask this, but you went crazy so I couldn't find the time. Where did you get a Stand from? Because you aren't that strong in Spin to develop one. Only people who know Super Spin can do that. …What did you do…?"

"Hmph…are you implying I couldn't develop a Stand naturally?" Tom sneers. "Why do you have to insult me all the time? Seem like I'm really not the only one with horns here."

"TOM…I'm not joking…" Star growled. "Listen here, 'boo'…you tell me where you got a Stand from…or I make sure to not show you the same mercy Marco showed you…" Shining Star slides out from inside of Star, staring Tom eye to eye. Why put up a fight, he thought. He lost.

"…Whatever." He sighed, "I bought a thing from a guy that can give a person a Stand."

"Bought what?" Star pressed, "What kind of item?"

"Why are you so nosey?" Tom asked.

"ANSWER…the QUESTION…" Holding the wand under his chin, her aggressive interrogation was something she only reserved for people who really made her mad. And Tom is a person who she honestly feels she could live without.

"…An arrow. The guy sold me an arrow." Tom dug his hand into his jacket and pulled out a golden arrow with a silver edge, with ornate designs around the arrowhead. Star wasn't sure what this was. An arrow that gives people Stands? What exactly was this about? She had only known about The Butterfly Magic Wand being able to give out Stands. What was this thing? Whatever it was, Star had to take it for herself. Snatching it out of Tom's hands, she inspected it as closely as she could. And Tom was silently dismissed. Though before he left, he had one thing to say to Star.

"…Looks like I lost…but at least I wasn't the only one who lost a love tonight…"

With a smirk, he walks out of the ballroom without watching Star wince at his words. She kept to her own thoughts though, trying to ignore his derogatory comments. She still needed to study this arrow. Taking it to Glossaryck or her parents would be the best idea. But she did forget one thing.

"WAIT! Tom! …Who did you buy this from…?" She yelled towards him, he still being in earshot.

Tom raises a hand and says, "Some lizard guy."

"…Lizard guy?" Star said to herself. "…What?"

-.-.-

On Mewni, deep in the monster lands shrouded by darkness, Toffee sat at the window of his quarters. He had nothing else to do. Training monsters went well. Ludo took well to his strategies. The monsters enjoyed his work. Of course, that didn't mean that he didn't have time to sew his own seeds of chaos.

"I do hope that demon boy performed well with that new Stand of his. I don't just give these out to anyone." He said while looking at his stash of golden arrows in a canister in the corner of his room. "I would hate to waste one. I need them. Turmoil doesn't create itself. And Mewni…and Earth…are in need of a lot of it…"

 _*Cue Roundabout's Final Chorus*_

 **==TO BE CONTINUED===**

-.-.-

 **[STAND NAME]: Tenacious D**

 **[STAND USER]: Tom Lucitor**

 **Power: C**

 **Speed: C**

 **Range: C**

 **Durability: B**

 **Precision: C**

 **Development: A**

 **Abilities: Able to detach and reattach his limbs, it also allows Tom control of his limbs even when they are detached.**

* * *

A/N: WOW WOW WOW WOW I DID NOT MEAN TO TAKE THIS LONG. But this chapter was…*Looks at word count* 17,157 WOOORDS? *Faints*

Well I guess it was deserved. This chapter took time. But it needed to. It was sort of like…a mid-season finale. (I expect about ten to eleven chapters of BBA, though I think I may try for a Part 2 since I do have the ideas but not sure if I should go for it. Focusing on just Part 1 for now though.)

This was long, but I think this needed to be long. I know the first five chapters felt like they were all unrelated plots. But there was a sort of arc to it. This was essentially the end of the initial "Marco Arc" if you will. The first five chapters were to get Marco sort of used to this world of Magic, Hamon, Spin, and Stands. And not only is he decent with Ripple, he now has a new energy that he needs to learn about. This was all to simply get Marco used to the series. And in essence, it was to get you all acclimated to this world too. I wanted to make sure there was a sort of status quo setup.

But now that we have everyone that matters introduced to the series…next chapter, the true story arc of this story starts. …And hopefully with shorter chapters too.

Once again, I apologize for any typos. I really need a Beta Reader…

Now…for you reviewing machines. ALSO…17 Followers, 16 Favorites, 21 Reviews (five reviews again for this chapter)…you guys are amazing! I promise to keep up this story for you all! Just glad you guys continue to support it!

Fall2Glory: Well…that'd be a cool power. You have given me an idea for a Stand. Not sure if I should use this power. It's sort of been used before (and I don't mean just used by a Stand either). But I think I may go for it. Thanks my dude!

William Power: Oh she shaaall be back my man. She shall be back. And you wonders have been proven right. It enhances Ripple, meaning it can enhance Stands and unlock things within them. What did it unlock within Star? You'll see. But Marco's Ripple, which was already at a decently high count already, has been enhanced into Red Ripple. How strong is Red Ripple? Let's just say it gives Kars' Ripple as The Ultimate Being a run for its money. But Marco will roast himself alive if he uses it for too long. So he has to find some way to learn more about it.

Reven228: One thing I liked about Ripple was how it fit Marco. Star is the fighter, no doubt. And Marco fights too. But he is not as strong as Star's potential is. Shining Star is a beast. But it can't heal her, and she'll be fighting tooth and nail in the future. Plus it's safer and non-lethal for the most part. And yeah I always liked that dynamic the show gave the monsters and Mewmans. The latter are pretty racist. The European/Native American parallels are strong here. So you can understand why someone like Toffee is a little ticked. As for who taught them…well…I say nothing. Not yet.

RandomNumbers523156: Doesn't it? I think Ripple suits him like a hat on a Zeppeli.

OMAC001: Trouble? What trouble? Trouble will never follow them…

Anyway guys, thanks-

* * *

*INTERRUPTED*

* * *

It was the early morning, the week after everything happened. Star and Marco were running a little late for school this morning, most likely thanks to The Laser Puppies eyeing down Marco's alarm clock. Star was originally asking Glossaryck about the arrow she got from Tom, as they had been analyzing it all weekend. But unfortunately, Glossaryck came up with no true answers for Star.

"I'm sorry Star…I just have never seen this before." Glossaryck emotionlessly shrugged. "It gives people Stands. But not much else I can deduce. It's some weird, unknown, non-Mewman origins."

"How can you tell it's non-Mewman?" Star asked.

"Do you honestly think a gaggle of corn farmers can produce something this ornate?" The blue teacher deadpanned.

Before Star could answer that (or at least try), she heard crashes from the hallway going towards the bathroom. She could tell this was Marco, late getting up for school, and was eager to ask him something important. "Alright, Glossaryck, take five…or eight hours. We'll continue this later!"

"Take your time." He said to her, waving her goodbye as she ran out the room. Once she was gone, Glossaryck sighed and took a little nap on the pages of the book. But his eyes shot back open, and then closed when he sighed. Floating back above the book, he kept his back turned…

…to a cloaked being who somehow came into the room undetected.

"…You know you don't need to be so stealthy." Glossaryck said. "Simply knocking when she's gone suffices. Or calling. You can call."

The cloaked being, who was watching universes earlier, came to Earth this one time to confront Glossaryck. And judging from his expression, he knew her.

"…This arrow got on Mewni. Seems your world just can't stop itself from popping up in ours, can it?" Glossaryck asked the being. "…Stand Arrows are not something Mewmans need to see. And I can tell that Toffee was the one who brought it here. Toffee…or whatever he was in your world."

The being continues their silence, not giving away any emotion from their stance or words. This made Glossaryck sigh again, because he wasn't sure what else he could say to this person.

"…What is it?" He asked them. The being spoke, their soft female voice carrying with it some concern.

"She was under the Blood Moon. Shining Star absorbed its light." She said, "…I think it may be only a matter of time before she's able to…read that part of the book."

Hearing that she was under the Blood Moon wasn't news to Glossaryck, since Star told her this a couple of days ago. "…And you want me to…?"

"I want you to show her that section of the book. The section even her parents don't know about. The section even Eclipsa wasn't allowed to read." The cloaked being was firm in her convictions, but Glossaryck shook his head.

"Not anytime sooner…not anytime after…the day she reveals she is ready for this section…I'll show her." He said, looking down at the book. "She doesn't need this forced on her so soon. Let her be a Butterfly until she's needed."

"She's needed NOW. Toffee is already at work. She needs to see her legacy NOW…before he strikes. HE gave Tom that arrow. HE is behind all of this. And HE is going to cause CHAOS in BOTH dimensions if you are late in teaching her. …Or do you know all of this already?"

Her question struck the right point. He did know. She knew that. He was attentive to these kinds of things.

"…You've come to me for the past…millennia…with these questions…asking me when she'd be born…and I always told you to wait. You waited for all this time. Can't you wait just a little while longer?" He turned to her, the cloaked female keeping her hood up. "I promise…I'll know when the time is right. And so will you."

In the bathroom, Marco was busy trying to get his hoodie on while brushing his teeth. And Star had a very important question to ask him…which new headband should she try on today. Of course, Marco didn't want to be fooled with that kind of nonsense right now. He had to get ready for school. He wanted to speak to Jackie again when he first got there. Unfortunately, he sees the clock and notices that it is nearly five minutes before eight. He's going to miss the bus.

"AUGH!" Marco groaned in frustration, "Star, don't you have some time stopping spell you could use?"

"Oh, PSH, yeah! Right! Time spell!" Star teased, sarcastically waving her wand around, "Easy-Peasy, Time-Freezy!"

She chuckled, as Marco looked around happily…only to find nothing really changed. And now it was four minutes until eight.

"Gah! Come on, Star! Stop fooling around and help me!" He exclaimed, trying to get up.

Star rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "Oh come on, Marco, I can't always have the perfect spell. Shining Star has all the spells I can use right now. I don't need time." She said as Shining Star appeared next to Star. "Ya just gotta get up earlier next time, so that way you can have aaall the time in the world."

Marco was about to retort to that, but a red hue game from Shining Star's body before it held its hands out and began to push out a rippling force that expanded around Star and to what seemed like the universe. A noise which could only be described by somebody as a, "Dubstep Fart", sounded off as the world around Star came to a complete standstill. Star herself was frozen, but not by what she just said…but by the surprise of what happened.

"Um…Marco…?" She asked, waving her hand around his face. "Marcooo…?" Marco was stuck in his one spot, unmoving. "Marcooo…? GLOSSARYYYCK…?" She nervously walked around the bathroom and towards the door. After about seven seconds, though, the ripples flowed again. And time resumed as if it was normal, creeping Star out at her very core.

"Alright, I'll have you know those puppies-Star?" Marco, in the middle of rebutting her comment about getting up, looked around for Star. She had suddenly disappeared from his sight.

"Um…Marcooo…" She said, causing him to turn around and spot her in the bathroom doorway.

"What the…Star what are you doing there?" He asked her, "You were right in front of me and then you just poofed away!"

"Marco…" She said to herself, "Um…okay…I…think I stopped time…"

"…You did?" He asked, curiously. "What? How? Was it that easy-peasy thing?"

"What? No. My spells don't have delayed effects unless I make them." Star said. "Um…okay…my last sentence…" She grabbed onto Marco's hand, confusing him while she continues to shuffle through words. "Ya just…gotta get up…earlier…next time…so that way…you can…have all… _no wait_ …aaall… _never mind_ …the time…in…the…world…" She couldn't find out what she said, but then decided to say, "The Time in The World…in…world…the…The World…"

* ** _FREEZE*_**

Star and Marco watch as the world stops around them, time going at a complete stand still. She wasn't sure what she just did, and neither did he. But whatever this spell was, it was cool…and limited. But still cool. The teens turn to one another, grins on their faces, as they go running out the house to use this time stop spell to its fullest potential…screwing around before school starts.

The figure, noticing time stopping due to being used to the effects, watched as Star & Marco decided to run amok throughout town. Glossaryck, though, was still bound by time and space. And so he was frozen in a very ridiculous position. Once time resumed, she looked down at him as his face stopped contorting. With a look of embarrassment on his face, he turned to her. And she crossed he arms.

"…Alright…it's time." Finally relenting, he turned the pages of the book to the chapter with the pink star on the cover. "Also, Father Time is going to probably love this." He sarcastically commented before he let the page glow. The pink star on the page matched the birthmark on Star's neck. "How your world got to this point is a shame…but Star is not who you once knew."

"I never truly got to know my Princess…" She lamented, holding her head down. "But I can assure you, she would probably be the same in my old world as she is in this world. And that's why I want her to know her legacy. Because the evil coming…it is an evil my world suffered across three centuries. And I do not want it to ruin your world as it did mine. She must know her legacy so that she may defeat this evil with the same tactics her ancestors used."

"Solaria…Felicity…Eclipsa…Skywynne…Celena…Festivia…?" Glossaryck commented. Though the woman shook her head.

"You know which ancestors I mean…" Her voice went gruff, meaning she was getting frustrated with Glossaryck's purposeful ignorance.

"I know. I know. But Star should have a choice. It's her fate. And I have studied what fates your family have in the end." His voice went grim when saying that, "Let her decide in the future…by herself…as to whether she wants to stay Princess Butterfly…or whether she accepts her old lineage…and officially be Princess _Joestar._ "

The page the two of them are looking at displays eight individuals posing near each other. Each of these eight people, seven men and one female, are in a circle. And inside of their circle is the pink star from earlier.

And juxtaposed with Star's pink star birthmark, the girl (currently abusing the time stop spell with Marco) was a true match. Star…was a Joestar.

And starting from here on out…the world was about to test Star with what can only be described as the truly bizarre.

* * *

…Well. I promised you. Things are about to get crazier now.

I hope you all join me for the next arc! For now…I leave! I hope to update next week though!

Thanks for Reading! Give a review if you have any critiques, comments, questions, or just wanna say, "NICE-U!"


	6. Episode 6: Heinous Hobbies

A/N: I apologize so much for the delays. This is not what I was trying to do. I even lost out on my Microsoft Word for some stupid reason. Sooo...yeah that sucks. Gotta write from Word Online, which isn't something I am into. But it is what it is.

So for now...I try to write for you guys.

I couldn't fit the whole chapter title in. But the full title is: **Heinous Hobbies Happening Horrendously Half-Priced**

I own nothing but the clothes on my back!  


EDIT: Apparently FF was not sending a notification of me updating, and I kept it up all night. So I assumed it just wasn't getting the notifications out. I dunno. I did get an error message when I updated. So obviously something went wrong with the update. So here I am reuploading!

* * *

"Ugh...Argh...aaah..."

"RAAAWR!"

He couldn't run faster than he already was. Marco's feet carried him as fast as they could down the road, but he couldn't get away. No, he couldn't get too far from the girl he thought he knew. The transforming princess, who stared at the blood red moon above her, looked human. But the reddened eyes and bulging muscles were signs that something deep within her was trying to come out.

"Marco's a boooy..." She forebodingly cooed as her teeth grew sharper and her hair began to rise and wave over her head. The skin on her arms was peeling purple hearts, and her glowing eyes grew brighter while her mind shrunk to animalistic instinctual thoughts. "Catch boy...mate..."

The growing muscles, the clothes becoming too small for her growing body, and her hair turning paler and paler. Marco turned backwards, seeing a shadowy giant blocking out the sun.

"ROOOAR! ROOOAR!"

A giant humanoid butterfly, its glowing white eyes staring down at its target Marco, was ready to feed...or whatever it wanted to do with Marco/s young, nubile body wink wink...

"AAAAH! GAAAAAAH NOOOOOOOOO, STAR! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Marco screamed, trying to outrun the creature as it glided over him and crashed in front of his path.

"MARCOOO...MARCOOO..." Roared the butterfly creature, leaning in closer to the teen...

-.-.-

"MARCOOO...MARCOOO...WAKE UUUP..." Star, hovering over a sleeping Marco in his bed, shook him repeatedly. "MARCO! Oooh...SUPER GEYSER WINDSTORM!"

In hindsight, choking Marco out with water was not the best way to wake him up. His flailing body was pushed out of the bed and hit a wall. He was soaked to the bone, his bed was dripping wet, and it ruined his wall...but he didn't need a shower now.

"Marcooo..." Star cooed towards her best friend, her smile contrasting with his pained grimace. "...you gotta wake up! TODAY IS THE DAY! And I want you to share it with me!" She squealed, "I get to learn NEW SPELLS from the FORBIDDEN chapter!"

Of course, Marco's mind was on how to fix this room and how many newspapers it would take to dry things up. But he knew how important this day was to her. She had been talking about this for the past couple of days, constantly going on about this forbidden chapter. So the least he could do was be happy for her. She deserved it.

"Okay...I'll be ready in a minute...once I find some newspaper..." He gets up to go dry up and get dressed, and she twirls out of his room, eagerly awaiting Marco's presence in her room.

Once he was dressed and ready for the day (and once Star suggested that the Laser Puppies could dry his room out...as much as Marco protested), Marco stood next to Star in her room. They overlooked Glossaryck, who floated above a a page in the book with a star on it. Marco, hands in his pockets, was calmly watching Star jump up and down while gripping her wand with both hands.

"Alright Star...bring out Shining Star." Glossaryck commanded, prompting Star to bring her knightly Stand to her side. Marco observed one very curious thing. The pink star on the page matched the pink star birthmark on Star's neck. It was weird, especially since he didn't see one on her dad's neck or her mother's neck. Was this a chapter meant specifically for her?

The page glows due to Glossaryck's magic, and the pink star fades away to reveal the same portrait of Joestars crowded together. "Ooooh...who are they?" Star asked Glossaryck. He didn't want to reveal her lineage to her yet. She didn't need to know her Joestar roots right now. When it was right, he'd tell her. But for now, he felt that all she needed to know were these techniques.

"They are...old Mewman clerics. A family of high profile wizards. Some say they are related to The Butterfly Family. The star on the page matches your birthmark, because your star means you are ready for these powerful cleric spells. You...and only you...are ready to access this power. You are the first Butterfly in...a millenium...to learn these powers."

That was a perfect explanation, he thought. Glossaryck saw Marco eyeing the star on Star's neck and the one in the book, and he knew how perceptive Marco was. Star would be easier to lead on by telling her they were simply magicians from long ago, but Marco would be a tougher sell. This explanation was more for him than for Star.

"These powers are their old magic...and I see you already tapped into one of them..." Glossaryck deadpanned, "The World...the time stopping spell that stops time temporarily. You seem to be able to stop it for four seconds at max. The spell could conceivably expand to encompass six seconds...and maybe even eight seconds. It all depends on how well you train with it. However, you shouldn't use it too much. Only for emergencies. Don't hurt Father Time's job. You know how he gets."

"Yeah we saw that first hand..." Star scratched the back of her head, "...he just needed a break it seemed. We had to personally go to him and fix things. But yeah, I'll curb my usage of that one. What's the newest one?"

"Well...this Sta-er spell...was used by a wizard named...Joseph the Cunning..." A quick name made up for Joseph Joestar, he at least could share a first name with her. "The World is used by the wizard Jotaro the Quiet. He was quiet...but his magic was possibly the strongest of his family."

"Who was Joseph the Cunning?" Star asked.

"Well, he was a wizard who used his mind more than his power to get himself out of situations. He had a sharp wit and found himself outsmarting many of his opponents. I see Marco with some of his qualities, but that's another story..." Glossaryck didn't want to get too far ahead of himself, "The spell...is Hermit Purple."

"Hermit Purple...The World...these are some weird spells. Way different from Star's...no offense Star...waaay more nonsensical stuff. It isn't...'Super Clock Hand Stop?' Or 'Purple Boom Boom Kitten Blast?'" Marco pointed out.

Feeling this question was much easier to answer without a lie, Glossaryck answered him with a raised finger. "Of course. But remember that each member of the family has their own spells. And they have made their own spells. Star's creativity on the battlefield is an asset of hers, and many of her spells are her own. These are simply spells made by others. And Star, being the one Butterfly who can use these spells, can use them."

"Yeah Marco, I just spurt any 'ole thing that comes into my brain." Star chuckles, "Like this! Super Banana Bread Baking Heat!" With a point of her wand, Star zaps a beam that bounces off of her mirror...flies out into the hall to bounce off of another mirror...and finally ends its path in Marco's charred room, now completely baking due to the spell. "See? ...Random!"

"A lesser person would already have been driven mad." He said under his breath.

"Now Glossaryck...what does this spell do?" Star turned all of her attentions back to Glossaryck, who sighed during that entire moment.

"...Well Hermit Purple is a basic spell. But with a few uses. It's most important function is being able to provide psychic images when interacting with cameras or other things with screens. Joseph...had to hit things to make them work. He went through a lot of cameras. But you just need to tap them or hold them."

"Oooh..." Star cooed, looking at Shining Star, "...well time to see what I can do! Let's go!"

"SHINGING STAR: HERMIT PURPLE!"

A feint blue glow appeared around her right hand that was pointing at her mirror, though she was a bit shocked when purple thorned vines sprouted from her arm.

"GAAAH!" Marco jumped into the air and held onto Star's bedpost, while Star also screamed her lungs out at the scene. It reminded them both too much of The Mewberty webs Star was spitting out during that day at school. "IT'S MEWBERTY! I'M NOT THE BOY YOU WANT, I PROMISE!"

While that comment made Star raise an eyebrow, Glossaryck chimed in to end the worries. "Stop! Stop! You two...these are VINES with no relation to Mewberty! NONE! THIS...is Hermit Purple! It takes the shape of a vine. Go Star. Try to think of anyone."

"Huh...okay..." Star thought this was a weird power, but she let her mind think about the first person she could remember. "StarFan13?"

And instantly, the mirror began to fade in a scene of StarFan13 hugging and kissing upon Star herself. This was a weird thing to see, and kind of creeped Marco out.

"Eeer...what is that?" He asked.

"It can give Star visions of people's whereabouts and their inner thoughts." Glossaryck stated, "Be careful with that power. Some things...you just don't want to see."

Star didn't seem phased by this weird fantasy of StarFan13. "I mean...I want to hug me sometimes too! Hmmm..." Star retracts her vines and looks at Glossaryck. "Hey...can we use TVs too?"

"Yes, you should be able to get decent video feeds." Glossaryck answered.

"Sweet! No more paying for PPVs!" Marco happily exclaimed. "I-I-I mean...I'd still pay just in case...I like to support those providing content to us."

"Oh let's go watch some TV, Marco!" Star shouted excitedly, grabbing Marco by the arm and running down the steps. "LET'S MAKE IT AN EARLY FRIENDSHIP THURSDAY!"

"WHOOOA! BUT IT'S TUESDAAAY!" Marco was dragged against his will away from the room, though even he admitted to himself that this sounded fun.

And with Glossaryck alone...he could address the OTHER person in the room behind him. The cloaked figure was back, though this figure was a tad taller. "Expecting me to do anything more than I just did is just asking for too much. Like I said...she either CHOOSES to be a Joestar or decides to stay a Butterfly."

This cloaked figure spoke, but it seems this one was a male. "...Glossaryck...you and I...and her...we go way back...you helped us when we-"

"Yes I KNOW. When you first got here, I helped you. But you have to understand your world is GONE. And you cannot force this girl to be something she wasn't born as."

"She was ALWAYS a JOESTAR." The male figure's voice grew louder. He was much more aggressive than the female, almost to the point of anger. "She ISN'T a BUTTERFLY."

"Yes, but YOU aren't a Joestar either, now are you?" Glossaryck fired back calmly, making the figure stop his tirade for a second. "...You fight for a legacy that existed on an entirely different plane than this one. Just because YOU want to will it...just because SHE wants to will it...doesn't mean it can be forced."

"It's her fate, Glossaryck. You know it...I know it...Toffee knows it...you know he knows it." The man growled. "Fate can't be broken...I KNOW about fate, I had to live through that world and...and...what happened...what...what that man did...and how he wanted to screw around with fate. FATE can't be messed with! And no, I'm no Joestar! But I'll damn well FIGHT for them and their values after EVERYTHING The Joestars did for me! You NEVER KNOW when this evil will arise to take what he thinks is his! Toffee will EVENTUALLY carry out his plans! And Star needs to be ready!"

"...Then as you say...it is her fate." Glossaryck said, "I will let it all play out. You shouldn't force fate onto somebody. If it IS their fate, then fate will do its job. But if it isn't, then maybe something else must be done. But you strong-arming a teenager into doing a job...will not work for anyone. If she resents being forced to do this, then this won't work. Plus...Joestars...as you have told me...are not the luckiest. Losing an arm seems to be the tamest thing that could happen to a Joestar. And I don't think her mother...her birth mother, and not her spiritual mother...nor Mewni would be appreciative of their only successor dying."

"...She is as much of her mother as Moon is...if not more..." Said the figure.

"I wish to not clash philosophies with you, young man." Glossaryck said, "Calm down."

An tense silence fell between them both, the figure peeved at Glossaryck seemingly hiding Star's legacy from her. Glossaryck didn't want to force so much on Star, but even he knew Toffee would strike at some point. And he knew Star would have to face her. But maybe fate would not allow it. Maybe he was just protecting her from the fate of Joestars. Either way, one thing was certain...in the end, he wanted Star to choose for herself.

"Oh!" Marco walked in, chuckling as he grabbed Star's headband from the bedside stand. The figure was already gone, as Glossaryck noticed. "She said she forgot this. Say um...were you talking to yourself?" Marco asked.

"Yes." A quick and terse response from Glossaryck was followed by him lying back inside the book and closing it on himself.

"...Okay." And with that awkward response, Marco walked out the room with a headshake.

-.-.-

"Ahahahaha!" Marco laughed on the couch, a handful of popcorn in his hand, "Okay okay...show...Alfonzo & Ferguson!"

"Alright alright!" Star chuckled as she concentrated. Marco switched channels, revealing Alfonzo digging his hand in Ferguson's stomach and picking out lint. "Eeew..."

"Yeah they're a weird duo..." Marco said with a wince.

Ferguson, looking at Alfonzo, asks, "Hey you wonder my Marco doesn't hang out with us as much as he used to?"

"Erm...no...I don't know...why?" Alfonzo replied, pulling out a large piece of lint.

"Okay okay squick alert..." Marco heaved. "Okay...how about Jackie?"

"Oh of course you'd want to see her." Chuckled Star teasingly.

"Hey, I-I just want to know...I'm curious..." Marco blushed.

"Blood Moon Ball got you all worked up, Marco?" Asked Star with her bottom lip sticking out. To be honest, Star didn't really think too much of the ball since it happened. Marco danced with her to help her, and he danced with Jackie for fun. That was his longtime crush, and she was happy to see him finally dance with her, Though, sometimes she does get a weird nagging feeling in the back of her head. But it is largely ignorable and she keeps it locked away in the deepest recesses of her mind.

With a channel flip from Marco, they could see Jackie skateboarding down the sidewalk past their house. "Ooh!" In an instant, Marco got uo and ran to the window to greet Jackie with a wave. She was confused as to how he knew she was there, but she didn't dwell on it too long. A simple wave back to Marco and she skateboarded away to wherever she was going. "Aaah..." HE closes the window and walks back to the couch, a smile propped on his faee permanently.

"You done, loverboy?" Star sarcastically asked, "Anyway, onto Janna!" Star channels her energy, and Marco (with a permanent lovestruck smile) changes the channel. Now the duo sees Janna, with a popcorn bowl in hand, sitting on a couch next to Star Butterfly and Marco Dia-

"JANNA!?" Snapped out of his love state, a shocked Marco turned with widened eyes towards the stalker of his life. "HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET IN HERE!?"

"Duh, Marco. You had the window up earlier." She stated matter-of-factly.

"But I was...you were...I was there and you...but..." With his fingers going every-which-way to try and formulate an idea about all of this, Marco tried to fathom this situation into his own head. But eventually he had to stop, because trying to figure out Janna was a truly foolhardy thing.

"So...you gusy doing more Stand-y stuff?" She asked, watching the TV change channels. It was easy to notice they were doing something magical because Star had her hand out in front of the TV. "Telekinesis? You can chanhe channels and spy on people with your mind?"

Star could only chuckle at Janna's unawareness to Stands while retracting Hermit Purple, "Oh Janna Banana you misinformed lady. I wish I could show you Stands and stuff. Then me, you, and Marco could go out and have some fun! Like best friends do!"

"She's part of our best friend circle now? I thought that was me, you, and Pony Head?" Marco asked.

"Pony Head? That sounds awesome and gruesome. Gruawesome." Janna chuckled.

"Oooh you never got to MEET Pony Head! So sad!" Star moaned. "Oh you GOTTA see her! I bet she's partying it up at St. Olga's! Oh we gotta see her!"

"Yeah, she's probably already caused about millions of dollar in property damage." Shrugged Marco with a smirk. He didn't hate Pony Head despite her behavior.

"Oh let's see!" Star exclaimed, putting her hand forward towards the TV. "SHINING STAR: HERMIT PURPLE!"

All Janna could see was the TV with static trying to find a live feed. She wasn't able to see the purple vines wrapping around Marco's TV. Though something did strike her curiousity.

"Hermit Purple?" Janna asked. "...What a...boring name for a spell. Normally your spells sound more fun."

"Yeah...but these spells were made by people from ooolder times." Star said with a an air of mysticism. "Like my other spell...The World!"

"The World?" Janna raised an eyebrow, "What, is there a spell called 'The Hierophant' or 'The Star'? 'The Chariot'? 'The Magician'? 'The Fool'?"

Star chuckled for a minute, confused about Janna's references but still finding it all funny. "Yeah! And...and..." Star had to stop, mostly because she found herself tearing up for some odd reason.

"...Star?" Marco put a hand on her shoulder. "Aaare...you okay?"

"Huh?" Star wiped tears from her eyes, trying to get herself together. "Oh...Oh! Sorry sorry! I...I just remembered that poor dog...The Fool...reminded me of this dog who used to attack this French guy, and-"

"Uuuh...Star? What dog? What French guy?" He was starting to become concerned for Star, and she could sense it. So to dispel any worry, she quickly wiped her face.

"Oh sorry! Sorry! Just...I dunno...let's move on!" Star chuckled.

Janna was confused as well, but mostly because she wasn't sure if what she said made Star remember something. She was more in-tune with the occult than most, so she began to gro curious. "Star, just saying...those names I said were arcana cards. Tarot. The Fool, The Star, The Magician...just like The World and The Hermit. Was just joking mostly. Sorry if I struck anything."

"No no it's fine it's fine! I just...had a weird lapse. It's all good, ladies & gents." She put her hands out, trying to be smooth so as to get the duo off of her. "Now...to show Pony Head!"

The screen began to play a scene from St. Olga's, which was as dark as Star had said it was. The scenery was gothic, with barely any sunlight getting into the building. But she was still able to see numerous princesses sitting at a banquet table preparing for dinner.

"Ooh...I see them setting down bowls." Star grinned, "PH is about to throw down right now! She says, 'HOW'S THIS FOR YOUR PRINCESS STEREOTYPES?"

The scene panned over to show Pony Head being there at the dinner table. Indeed she was there...but she wasn't raising any trouble in her seat. Not so much as a peep from her. She got her dinner and politely thanked the servant for serving them.

"Thank you." Her monotone, proper voice was only the second weirdest thing about this scene. Her horn was polished. Her once wild mane was now properly primped and styled into a bun. She wore heavy make-up, as did the rest of the princesses.

"Whoa...your friend is kinda lame, Star. Just saying." Janna chuckled. "Looks like she's sorta boring."

"...That...does seem odd..." Marco tilted his head, "She's not this calm...she should be breaking something by now."

And Star was probably the most skeptical of this entire scene. "...Hermit Purple! Go in her head...Marco, change the channel."

Curious as to what Star was trying to see, Marco changed the channel with a click of the remote. With the view now literally in Pony Head's mind, the trio on the couch can see a very shocking sight. "Proclaimer?" Star and Marco said in unison, watching as Proclaimer tries to break free from chains that read, "PROPERTY OF HEINOUS" on them. Of course Janna couldn't see a thing except for a blank screen. And when Marco changed the channel again, she saw that a section of Pony Head's brain had been chained with the sme chains around Proclaimer. The scene grew heavy around the group, and Star's right hand was shaking. Marco changed the channel back to Pony Head at the table, and they saw someone else walk into view. The instructor herself, Miss Heinous, walked around the banquet table and observed each princess.

"Yes, girls...use the soup spoon. Eat properly. No messes..." She calmly said, though her eyes took her straight to one cat princess whose hands were shaking.

"...Marco..." Star said seriously, "...Something tells me this is the work of an enemy Stand...and I think she is the one with the Stand. The instructor...Miss Heinous."

Marco nodded in agreement, "Yeah I agree as well. But what kind of Stand does she have? Something with chains?"

The group continues to watch, seeing the neko looking princess accidently spill some soup on her dress. This caught the attention of Heinous, whose eyes went bloodshot at the sight of this mess up.

"...Young lady...making messes...now that isn't princess-like. I'm going to need to make you more presentable!" Chuckled Heinous. "Allison Chains...would you please show her the proper way to act? I'm sure she has to ability deep within her."

The female shaped humanoid Stand with raccoon eyes and ears appeared next to Heinous, who was glowing a deep purple aura. "MAN IN THE BOX."

The chains shot out of the Stand's hands, and Star quickly tried to ask Marco to change the channel. He does so right as the princess screams, and Star can see inside of her mind. The chains, which were already around the same little section of brain like Pony Head's, began to wrap around the entire brain until they created a box around it. And with that box, the mind of the girl had completely shut off. And when they switched back to the main feed, she was nothing more than a drooling zombie.

"Now how are you going to be PRESENTABLE princesses if you can't even take orders correctly? You, miss princess, are going to be the perfect wife to a king-to-be. The potential prince husbands will be here soon. And they will have their picks of the perfect princess. You will not speak a word of this to your parents. You will fall in love with these men...correct?"

"Yes, Miss Heinous." They all spoke and nodded in unison. The cat princess, though, said nothing. Her mind had been completely boxed out from the rest of her body. The Stand made her into a drone for Miss Heinous.

And watching all of this made Star very uneasy. Another tear trickled down her cheek, and this time it was from a genuine emotion she was feeling.

"Whoa...that's...that's SICK." Said Marco, "They ACTUALLY send their kids to her?"

"She's pimping out princesses behind parents' backs while they take in money for the whole thing I bet. And her power has to be some form of mind control." Janna said. "What a creep. ...Star?"

Janna and Marco looked over at Star, who was glowing light pink from all of this she was seeing. Retracting her vines from the TV, her emotions were reaching a pitch. This didn't seem like the school she was meant to go to once upon a time. It seemed like a dark prison, but never as dark as this. And Pony Head was going to be brainwashed into marrying some guy she probably would never like? That was despicable. And the fire in her began to burn ever so brightly. This would not stand. Shining justice would prevail.

"Marco...we're going to St. Olga's..." Star said in a low, gruff tone.

"...To break out Pony Head?" Marco asked. Star looked back at Marco, her face expressing no emotion. She couldn't muster anything up right now, because all of her mental processes were on formulating an idea to break Pony Head out of St. Olga's.

"...To break her out...and break Heinous..."

-.-.-

The inner lands of The Monster's territory on Mewni was exceptionally stormy today. The rains caused the swamplands to rise up to unsafe levels. Bufrog couldn't go out to train in Spin today because the waters were too deep. So instead he wandered about the castle, observing the going ons of the place. He saw soldiers preparing for battle, training to fight magical princesses. Ludo was in his quarters, practicing Spin under Toffee's orders. The skull wearing "mastermind" behind their army was not one to take orders from anyone. But Toffee's wisdom was seen by Ludo as a sign from above. He was smart in the arts of Spin, and told Ludo to practice everyday. And so Ludo did, day in and day out. Eventually, Ludo hoped to be as good as Toffee.

And speaking of Toffee, Bufrog could see Toffee's door was opened ever so slightly. Normally Toffee's door was closed completely, but it seemed he made a mistake on this day. Bufrog could hear Toffee talking from down the hall, going on about something with the Mewni Royal Family.

"The royals won't be able to stop you...Ludo won't be able to even fathom your power. No one will be able to oppose you with what you can do in the future. And all it takes is one stab...one stab in the dark. You can't be afraid now...you've worked your whole life towards this. You bought these arrows for a reason...DON'T...BE...A COWARD...not now...when you're oh so close to perfection...you can touch heaven...you will be able to touch sky itself...all you need to do is simply DO IT..if you live...it means fate is on your side..."

And Bufrog, not knowing a thing Toffee was going on about, decided to peek through the crack in his door. All he could see was Toffee's shadow against a wall. With his hands raised above his head...and something sharp in them...Toffee jabbed himself with the sharp object, causing him to fall over with a loud thud.

"Oh!" Bufrog swung the door open to find Toffee on the ground, arrow embedded in his chest. Septarian blood oozed from the gaping flesh wound down on his chest and flowed to the ground. Toffee was dead. And Bufrog had to run to tell Ludo. He wasn't sure what happened and why Toffee killed himself, but he knew it was something to tell the leader about.

Though Toffee's twitching hand may have proven the death hypothesis wrong...

-.-.-

"Star...I have to ask...why a pink dress...?"

They had successfully infiltrated St. Olga's and managed to plop themselves into the school. Star wore a grey skirt with suspenders over a black blouse and a horned helmet. The eyepatch over her eyes completed the evil barbarian princess look she was going for. But Marco's filly pink dress and cute ponytail did nothing to make him feel good about this mision.

"Marco, the dress isn't even important. If you wanna whine about your masculinity, let's talk after the mission okay?" Star asked.

"Yeah, Marco. Besides, that butt in that dress is the stuff of dreams..." Teased Janna from the small headset in Marco's and Star's ears.

"Oh just stop talking Janna...!" Snarled Marco.

"Alright, Janna, you know your role?" Star asked her.

Outside the castle grounds overlooking it from a cliff, Janna was wearing her hair back in a ponytail. Her all white royal prince outfit with monocle and black boots was only made perfect by the saber at her side. "Yeah. Come in with the desire to get a princess. State I want a harem. Get you, Pony Head, and Marco out of there...free Pony Head from her mind control...and then run back in and raid the place, freeing the princesses. Got it!"

"Star...why couldn't I be the prince in this plan? I'm the BOY of the group." Marco asked her, bewildered by this entire plan.

"Because you may be a boy, but I can be a man Marco." Janna chimed in, earning a fist shake from Marco.

"Marco, I need you inside with me. You're my partner. And you and I can fight together if things go wrong. After the issue with Tom and the stuff with Ludo before, I learned that you and I make a great team. And it'd be dumb to not go in with you."

"...Yeah, that's sensible." Marco crossed his arms, "Still, I am somewhat nervous about using Red Ripple again. And I don't know if regular Ripple would hurt Heinous-HIII MISS HEINOUS-I mean...erm...hello, ma'am."

Marco immediately curtsied alongside Star upon running into Miss Heinous in the halls of the school. Flanked by two guards, the instructor stared down at the two "girls" who gave her the respect she deserved. "Mhmmm...yes...the princes will love this respect. Carry on, girls." She walks away, leaving a nervous Star and Marco to relax with relieved sighs. Though Star stared back at Heinous...

...though she didn't know Heinous stared back.

Star and Marco were about to leave, but Heinous turned back to them. "Girls...remind me...who are you again?"

"...Erm...I am...Princess...Hilda...and this is Princess...Marco..." Star scratched her head while Marco shot her a glare for the uncreativity. Heinous, though, quickly went with it and turned back around. "Carry on, girls. Don't be late for the princes."

And with Heinous walking away, the duo could roam freely around the campus of the school. They needed to search for Pony Head, so Star asked for Marco's cell phone. Knowing what she wanted to do with it, Marco handed it to her with no questions asked. "Shining Star: Hermit Purple!" She quietly declared, letting the vines grow on her hand to interact with the smartphone. With screen, Star was able to see Pony Head inside her room atop her bed. "Okay...but this isn't showing me where to GO..." Star said in a huff, not knowing she just inadvertantly opened the maps app on the phone. "Eh? I didn't..." Her confusion quickly turned to acceptance when the cell phone began showing a map towards Pony Head's room. "Heeey...this thing can give me maps too? What a useful spell!"

Running their ways down the hallway, going left, right, and left to finally end up in front of the door took a minute. But thankfully they were able to get there in general. "Hello?" Asked Star as she opened the door. "Pony Head?"

"Hello...princess." Said a monotone Pony Head, along with four other princesses sharing the room with her.

"Pony Head...!" Star squealed, "Oh PH I missed you!' Star ran for a hug and put both arms around the neck of her floating best friend. "We have a plan to break you out...you just need to stick with us."

"Who are you again, princess?" She asked.

Star removed her eyepatch and looked PH in the eyes."It's me! Star! Your best friend! I even brought Marco to help! He's a Ripple master now!"

"I...wouldn't say all that..." Marco said, running while pulling his dress up and trying to balance in heels. Seeing this caused PH to give a slight chuckle.

"Wow, Earth Turd, you-I mean...you are a beautiful princess." PH's eyes went from dilated to normal sized and back to dilated all in a matter of five seconds. Star looked at the phone again, spying on the inside of PH's head. Proclaimer was trying to break free. And it seemed that seeing Marco in drag was close in unlocking her mind. But alas, Allison Chains had too strong of a grip on the girls.

"Rats...we were close..." Star sighed. "...Marco...you think...your Ripple could unlock something? Anything?"

"I dunno, Star. Ripple against a Stand? That...seems hard." Marco crossed his arms. "All these girls seem to be under tight control from Heinous."

"Well you have to try, Marco...please?" Pleaded Star, prompting Marco to drop whatever apprehensions he had about this and proceed to start trying to infuse Pony Head with Ripple. Marco put his hand to her head and begins channeling Ripple to it. On the phone screen, Star sees Ripple being pumped into her brain. But nothing seems to be budging. The chains stayed where they were, and Proclaimer was still stuck. But Pony Head's eyes went back to normal, and she looked up at Marco channeling her with Ripple.

"Whoooa back up, Jack, you need to learn about personal space!" The normal Pony Head pushed Marco off, sending him right on his butt.

"OW! You rude little...I'm trying to help you!" Marco yelled back at her, "Wait...you're rude, crass, and find me repulsive...you're back to normal!"

"Pony Head!" Finally, Star felt like she could clutch Pony Head and it would be her best friend that sends her regards back.

"Star, boo-boo, you came to rescue meee! Huuugs!" PH exclaimed, "…And yeah, Earth-Turd too. I guess your fancy energy stuff was cool too." A teasing smirk was directed at Marco, who chuckled and got up to look at PH.

"Yeah...you're welcome. ...So what is this all about exactly?" Marco asked.

PH looked around, seeing the princesses staring close at them. "...Lemme just say...Heinous is a DICTATOR. And she wants us all doing what SHE says. And she makes sure of it TOO with her Stand. Allison Chains. It doesn't seem all that strong. But maaan...it can use chains for ANYTHING. Like capturing stuff! And mind control! Whatever she chains up is HERS until she breaks the control!"

"Whoa...this is...this is a strong one, Star. Our toughest challenge yet." Marco looked at Star, who looked back at Marco.

"Well trust me, Pony Head...with Marco's Ripple and my plan, we're breaking EVERY princess out. We just need to meet up with our friend Janna once the princes come in." Star told PH, who scoffed.

"Girl, you makin' more friends without me? You must be-aaagh! Gaaaaaah!" PH's eyes began to twitch, and she was writhing around in midair. She seemed to be in pain, as if she had a headache.

"Pony Head? PONY HEAD!" Exclaimed Star.

"Star what's happening?" Asked Marco. "Look at the screen!"

Star did just that, observing the inside of Pony Head's mind to see the chains glowing and tightening. As if the Ripple in her head made the chains tighten to keep a stronger grip on PH. "Marco, the chains are adapting to your Ripple! You could only free her for a minute! She's still brainwashed!"

"Geez! How strong are those chains?" He asked, looking over at PH's as her eyes finally dilate again.

"Ready to be betrothed to another man?" PH asked Marco and Star in that prim and proper monotone from earlier.

Star and Marco were at a loss for how to free Pony Head. Ripple could only temporarily stave off Allison Chains. They had nothing that would stop it permanently, but at least they knew Ripple could work. And Star looked at Marco, as if implying for Marco to step it up a notch. And he knew exactly what she was going to ask.

"Oooh no no, Star. No no." He waved his hands. "Star, that is a BAD idea."

"Marco, Red Ripple could free her! The chains can be melted off!" Star exclaimed.

"And I could also FRY her BRAIN, Star. This Red Ripple stuff is HOT. I don't think you understand just how hot it can get! I almost got heat stroke from it!" Marco replied, "No! No way! Not taking that risk! And you shouldn't try to take it either!"

"But...come on...Marco..." Star sighed. "Marco...yeah...you're right. I just don't know what else to DO..."

"Star, maybe leaving her range might help? She has a wide range for her Stand. But I learned from your dad that unless a Stand has looong range, it can't affect someone outside of their range. And long ranges tend to go to more automatic Stands. And Heinous's doesn't seem automatic. Maybe we can simply get Pony Head out of her range."

Marco's suggestion was a sensible one, much safer than sending the heat of the sun to boil the inside of her head like an egg. She nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Okay Marco. You're right. Thanks for the idea, Marco. Sorry, it's just...I'm sorry...I don't know why I feel so bad, but I guess...I'm reminded of something...just not sure what it is."

"What do you mean?" Marco asked.

"Like...a similar situation...of girls being stored up in some facility...girls with potential being used for some person's own personal gain...some prison just like this...I don't know...maybe I'm just crazy." Star sighed, rubbing her head.

"Hey hey...you have a lot on your head. You aren't crazy." Marco put a hand on her shoulder. "You got me to help keep your thoughts in check, okay? You do what you have to do, okay? This was your plan, anyway. I'm just here to help out."

"GIIIRLS...TIME TO PRESENT YOURSELF TO THE PRINCES..."

A short hunchbacked fellow was lurking by the doorway, staring at every girl in the room. Marco and Star looked back as Pony Head and the other princesses made their ways out the door. Of course they had to follow, and they talked amongst themselves while Heinous's assistant wasn't looking.

"Okay...Janna should be in position...we get out of here...get out of Heinous's range...and we get Pony Head back..." Marco said.

"And then we come back and raid it." Reaffirmed Star as they entered the presentation room. The princesses were all standing in a line, with Miss Heinous standing in front of them with a pointer stick. The princes all looked regal, and of different backgrounds. Humanoids to horsemen to fish people with bowls on their heads...and even some guy with a cain and a tophat.

"I say, a good day for buying young girls and their affection, ain't it?" The prim and proper prince said to "Prince Janna" who was standing next to him.

With a nervous chuckle, Janna looked at him with a side glance and replied. "Yeaaah...not at all sleazy and criminal, no nooo..."

"Princes...take your pick...if you wish for multiple wives, I am sure that can be arraged..." Chuckled Heinous. "Remember...nobody tell anyone about this...now...for the payment..."

Now things got tense for Marco, Janna, and Star. They forgot the MONEY. If they didn't pay, Janna would be thrown right out! Bullets of sweat began dripping down Janna's face as each prince, one by one, began paying for their right to pick a new wife. Janna had to think fast, because this was as close to life and death as it could get for The Echo Creek Crew.

Marco and Star were both ready to run, but Janna had the brightest idea she could think of at the moment.

Once Heinous walked towards her, Janna handed her several bus tokens from her pocket. "Currency from my realm, ma'am. Trust me...it is worth much where I come from. I apologize, but in my rush towards this event I forgot to head to customs to have my money exchanged. I apologize."

"Oh...OH! No problem!" Exclaimed Heinous, "Oooh...this is a lot! All of these silver pieces. You must be a wealthy prince. Pick out any amount you want..."

"Oh? Thank you so much! Because I have had my eyes on three...I hope that suffices..." Janna, with a finger, pointed out the three princesses: Hilda, Marco, and Pony Head.

"Oh...yes...yes, if you want!" Heinous chuckled. "Those three...well I only have extensive knowledge of Pony Head, but please take them!"

"Thank you ma'am! May I take them for a walk around the ground, ma'am?" Janna asked.

"Oh yes please by all means!" Heinous chuckled. "Have as much fun as you can with them!"

Janna nodded, taking a smiling Star by the hand alongside Marco. Pony Head floated along with the group, and Star pulled her eye down and stuck her tongue out at the instructor whose back was turned to them. They walk towards the door...

"Just be sure to bring them back! I would like to see them again. ...I don't get a lot of time to be around THE Princess Star Butterfly..."

...and then freeze when their hearts begin beating faster and faster. Star was the most frightened, because Heinous recognized her behind the outfit. She turns her head around...

...and her gaze immediately meets the gaze of a smirking Heinous.

"ALLISON CHAINS!"

The raccoon humanoid appeared in front of Heinous and shot its chains out at Star. The princess was frozen in her tracks, but Janna pushed her out of the way. "JANNA!" Star exclaimed, but Janna knew Star was more important to this mission than her. She couldn't see the chains, but she knew something was coming for her. Each chain ensnares her body, and they are all labeled, "PROPERTY OF HEINOUS".

"URGH...I CAN'T MOVE...I don't know what's paralyzing me...but I assume it's chains, what with the lame name your power has!" Despite her mockery, Janna was sort of scared. Tom was frightening, but she felt she could outsmart him (which she did at times). But Heinous seemed smarter than Tom. A much more cunning individual was in front of them, and Janna could feel it.

"Let her go!" Star demanded, her hand on her wand.

"How did you know it was her?" Marco asked Heinous, who chuckled and shook her head.

"Girls...girls...it doesn't take much to tell...I knew YOU would be here at some point for your friend, child. I've been waiting to have you here for ages. What with that wand of yours."

"Oh great, another person who wants to snatch my want. Don't you villains have any originality?" Star asked, stirring more laughing from Heinous. But of course, she stopped herself before the chuckles could become uproarious.

"Star Butterfly, that wand contains such power that even one such as yourself could barely understand what it holds. You contain the power of the universe at your very fingertips, yet I can tell to you that it merely a TOY. A stand comes with such power...and I know your Stand is one of the universe's strongest. So until you learn how to properly use it...I think I'll help you learn how to use it...by using you."

"So that's it, huh? You just want these princesses for their power. They all are potentially able to use Stands, huh? And you want to use us and our powers for your own evil gain, right you weird priest FREAK?"

"...What?" Asked Heinous, very confused at what Star was going on about. "What are you..."

"Staaar...now is not the time to start going on about random things. There is NO priest here. Just a creepy old lady with powers beyond our own. I need you to stay focused...okay?" Marci's reassuring and comforting voice kept Star's head from going any deeper into its weird psychosis. Whatever Star was going on about was something deep inside the recesses of her own mind. But she couldn't focus on that right now. She had a group of princesses to save.

"Sorry...but either way, you're hoarding princesses to sell them to princes. Creepy...creepy...CREEPY...princes..." Her gaze turned towards the dapper gentleman prince who was leaning on his cane.

"Yessir, I am a tad bit creepy. I admit." He said with a calming smile and a bit of a hat tip. The group turned their collective attention from him and back to Star vs. Heinous.

"...So yes...I am doing that...a good princess needs a good prince. A prince sometimes can't find the perfect princess. So I build the perfect princess." Heinous chuckled.

"No. You build perfect ZOMBIES. These girls deserve FREE CHOICE, not some old woman forcing them to look cute for some weirdos!" Marco chimed in, "You are running something VERY illegal, Heinous!"

"Oh...dear me...I am sooo baaad. WhatEVER shall you do? What shall I do? Should I hide to escape prosecution? Turn over a new leaf and become a good law abiding citizen? ...Or should I do away with you girls so as to make sure anybody who wants to tattle is done away with. Yes...yes I quite like THAT idea..."

Marco's hands spark with Ripple, and Star holds her wand out in front of her. Both prepare to fight, though both don't prepare for Pony Head appearing behind them. With a bray and a whinny, PH rams her horn into Marco's backside. And this makes him yelp and fly right into a group of princesses. The girls surround Marco, and he tries to escape/

"HEY! OW!" He screamed as he girls began to punch him. "STAR! I CAN'T RIPPLE THEM, THEY AREN'T MONSTERS!"

"Hey!" Star looked over, but then jumped back to dodge the chains that came from Heinous's right hand. "Nice try, Heinous...!"

"Oh that wand WILL be mine, I promise you THAT." Heinous growled with an evil smile. "My Stand uses chains that wrap around an object and lock it up. Anything locked up by Allison Chains becomes my property...meaning I can manipulate it however I want. And I can also use it to gain information on the locked object."

With a snap of her finger, a long scroll rolled out of Janna's body. She couldn't see the script, obviously, but it was obvious to her that Heinous was messing around with her body. "Cut that out you PSYCHO! Leave my body alone!"

"Let's see..." Heinous inspected the scroll, "A girl, obviously...fights the patriarchy...loves the color pink...has a crush on some poet...owns all of Marco Diaz's identification...OH...fron Earth...an Earth friend, I see. Someone you found during your exile?"

"How...how did you know about my exile? And it isn't exile!" Star huffed, "It's an educational experience!"

"Whatever you say, princess. But this means she's weak...which makes subduing her hard for you, I bet. Star Butterfly...let's see you fight against my sub-ability...MAN IN THE BOX." And with that, Heinous had the chains wrap around the brain of Janna.

"AAAGH! IT'S IN MY HEEEAD! I CAN FEEL IT STAR!" Janna growled and screamed. "UUURGH! AAAAAAAGH-"

Inside her head, Janna's braun was covered with chains in a box formation. And inside the chains was a tiny man standing atop the brain. Janna went limp, as if she was unconscious. Star went to check on her, but Janna immediately jumped back up as a zombified Heinous controlled subject.

"Janna! HEINOUS!" She snarled, turning to see Pony Head fly towards her as well. Star did not want to fight her friends, but Heinous knew she didn't want to fight either. This distracted Star will simply be dodging all day. And this will open the door for Heinous to wrap her in chains.

"What's wrong, princess? This too much for you? Are you much too afraid of fighting these girls? Your friends? It is okay...I don't blame you. Under my control, they'll try to kill you. But I know you won't try to do the same. So please...enjoy your permanent dodging session!" Heinous laughed it up, subconsciously commanding the girls to attack Star with the intent to kill. Hence why Pony Head went horn first. Star had to think fast...

"SHINING STAR!" She exclaimed, having her stand catch Pony Head before she crashed into her. Shining Star holds her back, but Star still got sucker punched in the stomach by Janna. Distracted by the gut punch, Star found herself vulnerable to a headbutt from Pony Head. She was almost impaled, but Shining Star protected her and made it to where only the side of PH connected. Star still skidded back, but it was better than being impaled. With Star distracted, Heinous activates chains around her hand and extends it.

"GO! ALLISON CHAINS!" Exclaimed Heinous as the chains flew towards Star. Butterfly is able to dodge these chains, but gets a chop to the neck from Janna before getting impaled in the arm by PH.

"URGH!" The wound was finally made. It was a profusely bleeding one as well. If only she had Marco to heal it. Unfortunately he was bust getting teamed up on by the other princesses. So she was on her own for now.

"How does it feel to be defeated, Star Butterfly?" Asked Heinous, who chuckled while crossing her arms. "Your wand will be mine...all it takes is the right moment now...All I need is the time to aim and wrap the chains around you..."

"Time...?" Star chuckled, "You want time? ...How about four seconds...for me?"

"Hm?" Heinous stepped back, before putting a hand forward. "ALLISON CHAINS!"

"SHINING STAR: THE WORLD!"

Time immediately stops, the chains having shot out the hands of Heinous. Star, despite her gaping wound, still ran her way towards the pile of girls crowding around Marco. Would she even have time to free him? She had to try with the few seconds she had. With Shining Star, she was able to clear a whole chunk of them in her path. But time resumed, and Star knew she couldn't spam The World or else Father Time may very well get off his wheel again. She vowed to use it once a day. And she was going to respect that.

To Heinous, Star had blinked from one place and ended up in another instantly. Did she know about this power? No. But it only made her hunger for the wand grow. "GIRL..you are not going to get away from me so easily, even with teleportation! ALLISON CHAINS!"

The chains flew from Heinous's hand to Star in an instant, and Star had not time to react...

*SNAG*

...meaning it was too late. Star's arm was caught by the chains...and Heinous knew she had won at this point.

"OOOHOHOHOHO CAPTURE OF PRINCESS BUTTERFLY...SUCCESSFUL." She laughed as hard as she could, revealing her club patterned cheeks. "Oh!" She noticed the marks appearing, and powdered her face to cover them back up. "...Now Star...turn around...and face your new master..."

Indeed, Star turned around to face Heinous...

...and revealed that no chain was around her arm.

"WH-WHAT!?" Heinous was taken aback by this revelation, "B-BUT HOW!? WHERE ARE MY CHAINS!?"

Heinous could see her chains went deeper into the princess dogpile...where she could see a red glow coming from it. Star smirked, knowing where the chain went. She planned it like that all along...

"You threw your chains in so quick, you didn't even pay attention to where my arm was, Heinous..." Star chuckled. "It didn't hit me..."

"…But if you want, I can give you a nice consolation prize..."

Out from the dogpile came Marco, body glowing with Red Ripple with the chain attached to HIS arm. His princess dress was beginning to tear away char by char, and the ponytail he had was beginning to erode away. But nothing was more satisfying than quieting egos for him.

"...Your are a very boyish princess...with a very svelte figure..." Heinous scratched her head with her free hand.

"RED RIPPLE OVERDRIIIVE!"

Sending his Ripple through the chains, Marco had but one plan...fry her Stand. The chains began to melt slowly, while Heinous herself felt the burn on her right hand! She immediately let go, and then held her hand heal while she sent her Stand out. Allison Chains floats towards the duo, and Shining Star comes back out and holds out a hand.

"MEGA NARHWAL BLAST!" Star exclaimed, using Shining Star to fire her beam of rainbows and whales at Heinous's Stand. It manages to dodge the attack, while Marco imbues his fists with Red Ripple and runs his way towards Heinous while Star keeps the battle with the Stand up. With Heinous's mind on Star, it seemed she forgot about Marco. But the mind controlled girls didn't. Janna and Pony Head ran towards Heinous, and Marco was very scared. "I don't have the time to send you out of her range...but maybe...STAR! REMEMBER! WE NEED THEM OUT OF HER RANGE...BUT THERE ARE MORE WAYS THAN JUST GETTING THEM OUT OF HERE...UNDERSTAND?"

"Hm? I...oooh...gotcha, buddy!" Star exclaimed, smiling. Heinous sees this, and then puts her attention on Marco. "MAKE SURE YOU GET HIM! I don't know what kind of Ripple that is...but it is POWERFUL...I WANT IT..."

The Stand shoots its chains towards Marco, with the intent to use it against Star. But Heinous is halted as she's binded by purple thorned vines that wrapped around her body in an instant. She looks over, seeing Star with her hand out and vines extending from it. "How are you doing this?"

"Another spell, duh..." Star smiled, Hermit Purple glowing along with Star. "Now let's get you FAAAR FAAAR FAAAR FROM THIS SCHOOL! YO-YO!"

And with that, Star pulled Heinous towards her with a huge yank. The second she gets near her, Shining Star appears and PUNCHES her square in her jaw to send her flying through the window of the school and far into the cliffs overlooking the campus. The glass shattering isn't nearly as loud as the "THUD" that was made when Heinous collided with the rocky cliffs outside. With the girls just out of range from Heinous, the effects of Allison Chains began the wear off for all of them.

Chains burst in heads, and any minds locked away by Heinous were set free to be as expressive as they so choose. The princesses were finally free again, and that meant Pony Head and Janna were freed from the influence of Heinous as well.

"Whoooa...girl, did you just save the daaay...?" Asked the equine princess who shook herself nd stretched. "Too many weeks bein' all proper and junk. It feels GOOD to be FREE AGAAAIN!"

"Yeah, what a trip..." Janna held her head while sitting on the ground, "I'm beat from being possessed. I hope she didn't see some of my darker thoughts."

"Janna, you ALWAYS share your darker thoughts." Marco, trying to put out the Red Ripple flames that were burning on his hoodie, commented.

She chuckles and lies on her side, "You would be shocked if you heard my really dark thoughts. I have some fun ones about you, Marco."

This comment would normally unnerve Marco and make him scold Janna, but his attention turned back to the return of Heinous through the hole she made in the window. The beaten up instructor snarled while staring at the princesses, who began to murmur in fear while hiding near Star and Marco. Guards ran into the room, while princes were busy trying to leave the premises.

Heinous herself spoke in a low, gruff tone. She was done with coddling the girls. This needed to be quelled quickly with force. "You girls have been baaad...very very unprincesslike...now get back in line...before I tell all of your parents-"

"What? That you brainwashed us and tried to sell us off to princes against our will?" Asked one purple skinned humanoid princess.

"Yeah! I don't think our parents would LIKE hearing that..." A rotund orange princess piped up.

Every princess glared at Heinous, who began to slowly realize that they were right. And she couldn't use her Stand to possess them ALL at one time. This was the end of the line for her. The rebellion was in full effect. She turns her attention to the duo who stopped her, and tightens her fists.

"...Star Butterfly...and Princess Marco...and creepy friend...and pony princess...I'll remember you." Her gaze at the four of them is cold. The tension between them was heavy. Heinous couldn't stick around. Not now. So with swift speed, she ran out the window and encouraged her guards to do the same. No governments would catch her. She couldn't stand trial for any of this. She WOULDN'T stand trial for it.

"She's getting away!" Pony Head snarled, "OOH! I just wanna ram my horn up her big fat-"

"Pony Head, it's okay!" Star grabbed her best friend for years and hugged her. "You don't got to worry about her anymore. The day was saved. She'll be a fugitive. And we can get these princesses back home where they belong! Mission accomplished!"

Despite her wishes to pursue Heinous and beat her up, Pony Head agreed with Star. This was time to regroup and count this as a true victory. Heinous wouldn't be able to brainwash anymore princesses. "Yo, you right. You right. Thanks girl. You know just what's up. But how'd you know to come help me?"

"Well...I learned a new spell. I gotta show you it! It's called Hermit Purple!" Exclaimed Star as she and Star walked off to catch up. This left Janna and Marco alone with the princesses. Though Janna sat up to look around, Marco was standing still with a confused look on his face.

"...Wait did she call me princess?" He asked aloud.

"Whatever, Marco dude..." Janna shrugged, "Hey girls! Who's ready to tear this place down WITH A PARTY!?"

They all had been trapped for days...weeks...months without their own personalities and without their own fun. What was a little...rave...between trapped royalty? Their smirks answered Janna's question, and the random sledgehammer she picked up showed just how excited she was.

-.-.-

"What? WHAT? HOW CAN HE BE DEAD!?" Ludo shouted in Bufrog's ear. "He can't be dead! He...he...he was the greatest thing to ever happen to me!"

Ludo's misty eyes grew larger as he was on the verge of tears for Toffee. Though Bufrog didn't trust Toffee, he knew this was the right thing to do. The two walked down the hall, making their way to Toffee's room.

"What will I do? Who will give me Spin tips? Who will train my army? Who'll tuck me in and read me stories about legends like Valentine the Wise?" Toffee's death was affecting Ludo deeply, as if he felt lost without him. Of course, upon seeing Bufrog staring at him weirdly, Ludo ended the weakness moment and put on his tough boss face. "STOP STARING! One of my employees is dead and you focus on me?"

The right hand to Ludo nods and salutes him out of respect, and then opens the door to Toffee's room. Jumping in anxiously, Ludo looks around and shouts, "TOFFEE! WHAT HAPPENED!?"

And inside the room was indeed Toffee, reading a book on his bed titled, "Legend of Valentine the Wise". Ludo and Bufrog took a step back, afraid they were seeing a ghost. But Toffee looks up and chuckles.

"My, that Valentine...a monster with great ideas for his people..." Toffee chuckled, "Hello, you two. Do you need something?"

Ludo, shooting a disappointed glare at Bufrog, asked Tofee concernedly. "Excuse me Toffee...my BUMBLING assistant Bufrog thought you were dead. Can you please tell him that this OBVIOUSLY is NOT THE CASE?"

"Hm?" Toffee was taken aback by the order. "Dead? Why?"

"Nooo no no no!" Bufrog exclaimed, "No, Lord Ludo! He was on the ground! I saw him bleeding! He stabbed himself with something! I saw it through the crack in the door!"

"Hm? You...were spying on me?" Toffee asked, "That's uncomforting...I would like my privacy at all times. ...But if you must know, I accidently did stab myself However, as a Septarrian I can heal my wounds. Well...most..." He wiggled the stump where his missing right middle finger would be, "So you saw me before I healed. I apologize for nay misunderstands or worries. I appreciate you checking on me."

"Lord Ludo, you HAVE to believe me! This is some truck! Some type of trick he set up! I promise you, he WAS dead!" Bufrog shouted, pleading for Ludo to believe him. "I would NEVER lie to you, Lord Ludo! Don't you know that?"

"Well of course I don't believe you lied, Bufrog." Ludo crossed his arms.

"Oh? Really?" Asked Bufrog, a smile starting to grow on his face.

"Really?" Toffee emotionlessly asked.

"Really...BECAUSE YOU'RE SO STUPID YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT SOMEONE WAS DEAD! YOU DOLT! YOU IGNORAMUS! NEXT TIME, SHOW ME ACTUAL NEWS OR DON'T EVEN BOTHER! Carry on Toffee! And Buff Frog..."

Ludo leaves with only a head shake and a scoff, going back to his quarters to train in Spin again. Bufrog was confused, standing in the room with his jaw hanging. But he immediately turned to Toffee, and pointed a finger at him.

"I...I don't know what you are planning...but you had BEST be prepared for me to find out...you were DEAD...I saw you impaled..." Bufrog stated, keeping his resolve on Toffee. But a dark energy began to emanate from Toffee now that Ludo was gone. Bufrog, althought he couldn't see it, could feel it pulsating. The pitch black power of evil was flowing from his pores. He wasn't sure what this was, but it was not the aura of a person with good intentions. That was the aura of pure evil.

"Bufrog...it is rude to spy on me. But if you insist on doing so, please make it so I don't know. Because the next time I catch you snooping around my business..."

Toffee turned slowly to Bufrog, the energy getting larger before exploding forth. This made the frog man step back towards the door, a sense of dread overtaking his own body and mind.

"...I'll end your life." A cold finish to an icy sentence. The lizard man kept a smile this entire time, and didn't break it even when threatening Bufrog. And it was that and a mix of the dreadful aura and Toffee's magic revivial act that made Bufrog leave the room and run off. And with Bufrog out of the room, Toffee could close the door and look back. Seeing the quiver filled with arrows, Toffee thought about how many people would want to buy the arrows.

"Hmm...prices will not be cheap...but the results will be worth it...as I can attest to..." He grinned, a shadowy figure appearing behind Toffee as he strokes his chin and rests the chin stroking arm on his other arm. Toffee looks outside, seeing someone standing out there. A long line of chains grapples onto the window, and the man can see Miss Heinous outside with her Stand beside her.

After Toffee went outside to talk to her for a minute, he shook his head in disappointment. Her look of defeat only helped accentuate how both were feeling at the moment.

"Well of course...she knows the vine spell...Hermit Purple...and she knows The World...only a matter of time before she learns the others. And that is when I strike. I'll use all of this to incite chaos in the realms. But all I need is a bit more time." Crossing his arms, Toffee smirks as he looks upward at the moon. "Fate will be what it is...and seeing as how I am still here...it seems fate has designed for me to truly succeed this time. Now Heinous...I must ask..."

Toffee looks up into the sky, motioning for Heinous to do the same. Though confused as to why he wants this, she doesn't question it and just lifts her head as well.

"...Do you know how to get to Heaven?"

The moon, shining bright in the sky, illuminates the evil deeds of Toffee and Heinous (while the male cloaked figure watches from a dead tree above them)…

-.-.-

…while the same moon illuminates The Diaz house (and the female figure watching Star sleep in her room).

Star seems sad about something, as evidenced by her crying in her sleep. The silent sobs are loud enough to be heard in the next room over, and that prompts Marco to open her door and check on her.

"Star...? Are...are you crying?" He asked, clad in his pajamas while entering her room. He sees her asleep, tears streaming down her face. And all the while, Star is silently sobbing about something bothering her. "...Star?" He asked quietly, stepping closer towards her. But he stopped once he noticed two very big things.

The first thing was Star beginning to talk in her sleep, quietly talking about some peculiar topics.

"Egypt...The Fool...Iggy...Avdol...Magician's Red...Kakyoin, no...Hierophant Green always misses! STAR PLATINUM...Silver...Chariot...Polnareff...you and grandpa need to stay away from The World..." She said, clutching her pillow, "...Poor Iggy...poor poor Iggy...you and Avdol rest...okay...?"

"...Who the heck are those guys?" Marco asked himself before he looked over to see Star's wand glowing. And this brought his attention to the second biggest thing in the room right now...

...Shining Star sitting on the window sill, looking into the moon. And funny enough, Shining Star was crying alongside Star. The Stand, that was described as soulless and only having the mind of its master, was showing emotion.

"Is...Shining Star crying because Star is crying?" Marco thought as the Stand looked down, as if it was feeling deep sadness over something.

"...Father...I didn't mean to...he was my brother, and I let him do this to you...STUPID PRISON...that poor kid was greedy, but he didn't deserve that kind of death..." Star kept going on about random things, and none of it seemed to connected. It was a jumbled mess of topics that only made Marco more confused. But it did give him another hypothesis.

"...Or...is Star crying...because Shining Star is sad?" He asked, looking at the knightly Stand as it looked into the moon with the face of a person with regrets. A grimace that doubled as a frown...tears rolling down its cheeks...and another look down as it makes fists with its hands and starts to cry again...this Stand was feeling something, and maybe its emotions were being felt by Star.

"…But why?" Marco asked, continuing his observation of the Stand while it looks at the moon. And as it looks at the moon, the cloaked figure just looks at it. And inside its shadow cloak, you can see a sparkle go down; it was as if she was crying alongside the Stand, feeling its pain in a similar way.

*Cue Roundabout's quiet bridge that leads into the final part*

 **⇐==TO BE CONTINUED===**

-.-.-

 **[STAND NAME]: Allison Chains**

 **[STAND USER]: Miss Heinous**

 **Power: C**

 **Speed: C**

 **Range: B**

 **Durability: C**

 **Precision: B**

 **Development: C**

 **Abilities: Allison Chains uses its chains to wrap around an object or living being; once wrapped around an object, the chains will bind it and lock it so as to render the thing wrapped property of Heinous. Once wrapped, Heinous can find information on the being and control it/them against their will.**

* * *

A/N: SO SO SORRY for the lack of update last week. I was barely able to get this out for this week. I have a BUSY May. But I want to finish this in May. So I June may be even busier for me. So sorry for the delay.

There are about four (maybe five) more chapters to this, and the story and lore are getting deeper. Hoping you all enjoyed this one. The first true STAND-O BATTEL in this story (although I guess Shining Star vs. Tenacious D had some moments, though it was mostly Marco vs. Tom w/Tenacious D.

EIGHTEEN followers...EIGHTEEN favorites. AAAND...we have over 1,100 views! Once again THANK YOU guys! I will try not to delay another chapter. And also...NINE REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! Holy bejeezus, that is...something amazing. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH for your support! I know I keep saying it every chapter, but it's true! You guys are why I keep on writing it. I didn't think my first trip back to doing non-wrestling stories would be good. But I'm glad that you all have proven that wrong. I am going to keep on keeping on for ya.

Onto reviews!

Keldeox: Not much of a huge Tenacious D fan (though the movie is awesome and I like me some Jack Black). but the name and their MO really fits the demon known as Tom. So I figured why not? It was a comedic name (And I didn't need to delve deeper into any hardcore Satanic band names for it). And you make a convincing argument. Okay I won't stop my dude! And Dubstep fart is a joke a friend made for the sound Time Stop has in JoJo. It was a funny.

DiRunner: No, Shining Star is...different than how Star Platinum: The World was. Each attack is just a power Star shouts with the Stand. Shining Star: Bacon Hawaiian Kitty Nightmare, Shining Star: Mega Narwhal Blast, Shining Star: Hermit Purple...like shouting Stands, it's just for dramatic effect. Shining Star is the Stand name...but there's a reason it can learn these abilities.

Cross177: It's interesting how well The Blood Moon Ball goes with JoJo. Two souls whose souls are forever intertwined. Fate/Destiny motivated DIO and later guys like Pucci into carrying out their actions. And it is destiny from a mystical moon that forever connected Star and Marco. However in this story, the moon also had Jackie under it for the second dance. Maybe someone can choose their own destiny, as Glossaryck wants with Star? Or maybe destiny doesn't let anyone choose. Or maybe destiny lets you choose between predetermined choices? Or maybe destiny has a sequel coming soon? Yeah, Cross...it is trippy. How Araki deals with it, I dunno.

Thaqif: If Marco ever gets a Stand, I dunno if it will be as powerful as GER and CK and the like. Marco needs something as lowkey as him that can work with his Hamon. What would that be? I dunno. We can cross that bridge later. As for the arrow, Glossaryck knows Toffee is out there thanks to the cloaked folk. But he hasn't done anything with the arrow save for holding it for safekeeping. May come in handy later...

coldblue: Oooh this is a long review. Love it! This was a fun one to read. You took the time to write it, I should take the time to reply.

Keep on watching JoJo. You like Part 1? Lots of folk hate it, I like it though. Jonathan is so nice. It's typical 80s Shounen fare. But it's lovely as a beginning. As for SVTFOE, I love it. I cannot WAIT for S3 this summer.

Yeah I wanted to add all that stuff about the family line from the books into the story. The books are canon. So why not add them in? And each one had a Stand, ever since the first queen.

And no worries dude! I love Anon Reviewers too! As long as you aren't trying to troll, you can keep on reviewing and reading.

1.) Spin isn't determined by whether a person has monster DNA. Tom is a demon and he learned Spin. Spin just was learned by monsters as a way to fight Ripple using Mewmans who would slaughter them and burn them alive with Hamon. But as for Marco...because I felt Ripple was too...destructive for him. Compared to the healing properties of Ripple and how it could fit well with his karate, Spin just didn't seem good for him. Janna, though...hmmm...no no BAD THOUGHTS BAD EVIL THOUGHTS

2.) Moonlight is basically reflected solar light from the sun. The mystical solar properties of the Blood Moon affected Marco's Ripple and enhanced it to the point of making it hotter. It's weird but hey...JoJo. The Blood Moon gave Marco Red Ripple. How hot is Red Ripple? ...Well you'll see how hot Hamon can get when you see the Battle Tendency finale. But let's just say it can reach temperatures hot enough to kill Marco and melt insides. Hence why he tries to limit it. It's almost literally like having fire power. As for Star...Stands are "Ghostly Ripple". So it basically gave it a power boost. Simple as that. Nothing as drastic as Marco. Also, the moon made Shining Star ready to begin learning the new "spells" like The World and Hermit Purple.

3.) Boy...all I can say is...we will get to a plot similar to that one day...and it will be fun. Slightly related, the Magic Council will be back! Soon enough!

4.) Woof...unfortunately I cannot answer this one in full. Sorry my friend. BUT...I can say that Moon has no Joestar star on her neck. The true sign of the blood of a Joestar is the pink birthmark star on the neck. Form a hypothesis from that if you will haha

As for suggestions...

1.) I think every chapter, someone asks for Marco to get Spin too or a Stand too. I...dunno. Yes Spin can do a looot more than just hurt, but I dunno. I don't want to overload Marco with too much. Him with Spin, Hamon, and a Stand? He's already Earth's strongest human. ;P Marco's growth will be seen. But how will he grow? That remains to be seen, my friends. Also, that was just Tom being a douchebag. Marco could learn Spin.

2.) Blood Moon and Red Stone of Aja...funny how similar they are. A red object that reflects solar light to make someone stronger. Shining Star had lots of potential for power...and now it seems it will only get stronger thanks to the boost that unlocked more of its power. And Marco could bust up anyone with Red Ripple. He just can't use it too much or he'll melt himself.

3.) ...I say nothing else I spoil something. But I can say...Marco will grow with Ripple. 

4.) Well as said before, no other royal as of now has the birthmark. Which makes Star special. But why?

Thanks again my dude! You keep on reading and enjoying the show!

reven228: Eyes Over Heaven is a thing in this universe! But I won't say in which way. But yeah I told myself I wouldn't make Janna part of the group so early. I couldn't help myself. She's so fun to write for. Eventually she'll be an official member (when she gets her "sight for ghosts") But she is also good for knowing things about magic and the occult that Star may not know (like Tarot cards).

William Power: That...is something. I may need to hold onto this idea. I'll pay you in imaginary money for it. It could be for Marco...could be for someone else...

OMAC001: And yeah man...Toffee is upping. he has a Stand...and he is thinking about Heaven...

Zx: Thanks dude! Glad you're curious! Hoping I satiated it with this. If not...you may need water.

Thanks you ALL for these reviews and the love! Keep on sharing the love, I appreciate them GREATLY! Even when I have a tough day, reading these always makes me feel better. Knowing people depend on you for entertainment makes me feel good. It's hard word, but finishing it brings a great feeling.

Anyway...let me stop here. Next up...we are going to learn more about this Joestar stuff with Star. Marco's curious. And Star learns a new "spell"! Hop it doesn't make her high-strung.

Thanks for WRYYYing! Stay tuned!


	7. Episode 7: Evil Is A-Comin'

(A/N: WAYNEHEAD! WAYNEHEAD! ...Sorry. Different series.

Anyways, back to the show! Also surprised no one caught the Dragon Ball reference in the beginning of the last chapter. XD

Nefcy, Araki, they own stuff. Not me. I'm just a rip off artist using their stories. What filth am I.)

* * *

"Sooo...she was saying all of that? That's creepy. Really weird, Marco. Almost as weird as you asking me on this date. But hey...I can't keep you off of me I guess."

Janna's flirtatious tone made this smoothie appointment very awkward for Marco, especially when he knows Jackie could pop in at any moment. He was always confused as to why Jackie was even friends with Janna. Jackie was cool and normal. Janna was some sort of occult/Wiccan stalker. Though they both are fairly relaxed people who barely ever get stressed. And he is asking Janna for advice on his bug DNA alien friend with magic powers. So he should be used to the weird.

"Janna, please cut the weird flirting out. I don't want Jackie to see this..." Marco hid his face, looking around as he keeps a watchful eye out for Jackie Lynn-Thomas. He didn't invite her, but she knew either A.) Jackie could appear out of nowhere, or B.) Janna would invite her to try and make awkward moments for Marco. It seemed Janna loved making him miserable. Though of course he made it easy.

"Oh geez, Marco. I'm just kidding..." She takes a casual sip of her smoothie, leaning back in her chair as she takes in the outside air. A free smoothie, making Marco uncomfortable, and doing it all outside with nature was all she could ask for today. "Okay...so what was it she said in her dream again?"

Finally back on track, Marco let out a sigh and tried to recall each name Star said in her sleep. "Okay...she mentioned...The Fool from yesterday...Hermit Purple...The World...some people named Iggy, Ka-koe-een..." He tried pronouncing, unfortunately butchering the name, "...and Avdol. She mentioned Silver Chariot, Star Platinum, Magician's Red...and something called...High Elephant Green?"

"'Hierophant'." Janna casually corrected Marco, taking another sip of her strawberry smoothie afterwards.

"Hm? You understood it that quick?" Marco asked before noticing Janna digging into her pockets. She threw down several cards, each with different images on them.

"I knew because The Hierophant is a tarot card. These are all arcanas in tarot. The Magician, The Hermit, The Star, The Chariot, The World, The Fool...just these have colors attached to them." Janna said, "Funny...the Star is a tarot card." Showing Marco the card, Janna chuckles at his blushing and freaked out expression upon seeing the bare woman on said card.

"Janna! We're in public!" He squealed, giving Janna a huge laugh as she pulls it back.

"Oh it's just a naked lady, ya big baby. You'll see one soon enough." Chuckling at the blushing Marco's awkwardness, Janna goes back to talking about the card. "The Star stands for renewal and hope. Looking to the future despite the bad that's happened to you. Also represents listening to your inner voice. ...Maybe Star is listening to some inner voices."

"Well...strange enough...her Stand was crying when she was." Marco said while his blush died down.

Janna raised an eyebrow, "Wait...so these strong spirit punching things have emotions?"

"No..not normally..." Marco stated while thinking back to other Stands he's seen. Proclaimers had no head...Tenacious D was a demon who mimicked Tom...Allison Chains was the same...and Mountain Man was a hammer. But Shining Star has been different from them. It makes facial expressions that show emotions different from Star's own emotions. But it seems that whatever it feels, Star feels as well. But why?

Then Marco had a thought about the other day, when they were watching TV with Hermit Purple and The Fool was brought up. "...The Fool was brought up...and it made Star cry...something tells me it made Shining Star upset. She mentioned a puppy. Iggy...a puppy...The Fool...Avdol...Magician's Red...you think these are names of people? Maybe...names of people and spells? Like Hermit Purple and The World?"

"People and spells? Possible." Janna shrugged. "Course I'm starting to think-"

"Hey guys!"

"AAAAGH!"

Out popped Star, clad in her sleeveless blue blouse with jeans and legwarmers, from under the table to send Marco flying out of his chair. Lying upside-down on Janna's lap, the girl decided to feed Marco some of her smoothie. Of course, not just out of altruism or some hidden crush (though one wouldn't blame you had you said that). No, Jackie Lynn-Thomas just skateboarded by and skidded to a stop upon seeing Marco being fed like a baby.

"Hey Star...Janna...er, Marco..." Jackie flipped her board up and held onto it, "...that a new kind of...Ripple thing?"

He spits the straw out of his mouth and looks at Jackie, wide eyed like a doe in headlights, while trying to find something to say to make this less awkward. "Um...yes...I uh...I call it. 'Public Humiliation Overdrive'. Shame helps Ripple increase." Lying straight through his teeth for a righteous cause was a sweat inducing job. Of course Jackie was skeptical, but didn't question it.

"Riiight...anyway, what you talking about?" Asked Jackie, "I found Star here trying to look for you, Marco."

"Yeah, where'd ya go? You never told me you were getting smoothies!" Star said, "Back on Mewni, we didn't have iced drinks like this! We had to punch our own ice and then punch our fruit-oh never mind, I didn't come here to talk about this. I can punch us some smoothies anytime. YOU GUYS WANNA SEE SOMETHING AMAZING!? I ran into it on my way to find you, Marco! It's SOOO COOOOOOL! It's around the dumpsters where we wait for leftovers!"

"Erm, what?" A confused Jackie raised an eyebrow while Marco nervously chuckled.

"Aah connoisseurs of fine cuisine." Janna nodded her head in approval with her arms crossed, "The best food is free and off someone else's plate."

"Come on, let's go see it!" Star excitedly ran off to go show them what she found. The group followed her, at least interested in her discovery. Of course, when they got there at least half of the four were fairly unnerved by what she found.

A bare leg and a leg with a boot was hanging out of a dumpster in a back alley, unmoving. Flies were buzzing around the legs, drawn to the motionless corpse in the garbage. "Star...did you just show us a dead body?" Marco deadpanned while holding Jackie's nose.

"Oooh man that is sweet!" Shouted Janna, getting on top of the dumpster while pulling her phone out for selfies. "Something for the net!" She exclaimed, pulling the top open to reveal a woman wearing a brown warrior's helmet and a seafoam green dress similar to Star's. But instead of an octopus, it had a cat design on the top. Her purple hair had to buns atop her helmet with long strands of hair hanging down from them. It was obvious this woman was laying in this dumpster for a while because of the dirt all over her body. It made her seafoam dress dingy and soiled, and she was obviously missing one of her heeled purple boots. This woman was dirty. And Marco feared the worst.

"Oh man...what's wrong with her?" Asked Marco, beginning to go into a panic over this body. But Star grabbed his face and shook him about to get him to calm down.

"Nonono! Marco! Listen! This isn't JUST any body in a dumpster...it's MINA LOVEBERRY'S BODY N A DUMPSTER!" Exclaimed the excited Star, "She's Mewni's GREATEST warrior! Possibly the best Ripple user in HISTORY!"

"History?" Asked Marco, "I thought that was your dad?"

"Oh? Well I mean yeah he's great too. No doubt!" Star nodded, "But MINA...is another story! Mina once fought a HORDE of monsters with only her low amount of Ripple thanks to a monster puncturing her lung! She almost died...but she was able to win the day when her Stand FINALLY activated...I dunno what her Stand is. I've never seen it. But some say it is one of Mewni's most powerful non-Butterfly Stands! Oooh I gotta see it!"

Janna and Jackie look at one another, all the while Marco looked at Star quizically. This entire situation didn't make a lot of sense. "Um...okay...let's try to explain things then. Your idol...from Mewni...is on Earth? ...Whyyy?"

"I...don't know..." Star put a hand to her chin. "But whatever the reason is, it HAS to be good! Just need to wake her up is all!"

"May need to do more than wake her up..." Jackie commented while Janna poked Mina with a pole she found. Though wanting to end this saga early before it got out of hand, Marco smatched the pole from Janna and looked at Mina.

"Let's get today's wackiness over with." He bluntly stated before he channeled Ripple into the pipe. And with a swift jab to the diaphragm, Marco tried to induce Ripple Healing in Mina. But what Marco didn't expect was a quick shockwave of Ripple flowing back to his hand before the overload of Ripple sends the pipe flying like a popped cork from a wine bottle. Barely avoiding his head being impaled by the pipe, Marco turned to Mina with a very unnerved expression. "What the heck? How much Ripple does she HAVE?" That wasn't a normal reaction to a move like that. It was like Mina's Ripple repelled Marco's...as if she was alrady overflowing with energy. "How can she-"

"YELLOW!" The corpse sat up and immediately shouted, causing Marco to scream like a lady before falling into the dumpster with her. "Hello, humans! Have you come to steal my hotel room?"

"...Hotel room? Lady, the only hotel that could be is The Hobo Inn." Janna snidely remarked.

"Minaaa Loooveberryyy..." A starstruck Star observed her idol, now awake in all her heroic glory. Though she sees she's underdressed. "Oh!" With a quick twirl of her wand, Star transformed her outfit into the seafoam green dress that seemed inspired by Mina's dress. Mina Loveberry, I'm a Mewman just like you and I am SO inspired by you whenever I go out to fight monsters! YOU...are an INSPIRATION...every time I give a monster a concussion, I do it for youuu..."

"That sounded cruel..." Jackie quietly remarked, making sure Star and Mina didn't hear. Of course, the warrior nods her head with her crazed eyes wide the entire time. She pondered Star's words, quite happy to have another Mewman here to talk to.

"I see...good good. I remember my first monster kill! OH WAIT BREAKFAST!" With a quick leap, Mina jumped from the dumpster to the ground in order to try and catch a rat. "Oh you dirty rat! Sent by the evil I see! Well let me handle you-"

"Mina, what are you doing here?" Star asked her while following Mina out of the alley as she stalked the rat onto the sidewalk. Marco, lifting himself out of the dumpster, leans over the edge and groans.

"...Star...she's CLEARLY off her rocker...let's leave her alone-and she didn't hear me." Marco deadpanned, sighing before trying to crawl out of the dumpster. "Right." Though despite his apprehension to Mina being here and Star's willingness to follow a crazy person, he was still very curious about her Ripple. How much did she have in her body? She must be loaded with Ripple. But what could one person do with all that energy? Was that how she got a Stand? By having a lot of Ripple? He figured he could figure this all out more in-depth...once he got out of this dumpster.

And Star, following Mina, listened to Loveberry talk and babble about her reasonings for being on Earth. Most of it was nonsensical rambling about war and something about stress and work leave. Though Star paid little attention to that, though Jackie and Janna didn't feel like glossing over the tiny tiiiny fact that they may be talking to a war veteran with PTSD. This is not the universe to discuss these things anyway. Instead, they focused on what else Mina was saying.

"Oh it's my paid vacation! Doctor's orders! But of course there IS an ultimate evil afoot...something baaad cometh this way, and I have to keep my eyes peeeeeelled for it! I MUST ASSEMBLE MY FORCES FOR THE FINAL BATTLE!" She shouted. "But I need a right hand...someone who will do as I say...a disciple..."

Jackpot.

Star's eyes twinkled like a...her in the sky. The world stopped for a minute in her perspective. Everything seemed solely focused on her Mina. She wanted a right hand? A protégé? Someone to bestow her teachings upon? Despite the crusted dirt and filth all over her skin and clothes, and barring the offensive odor radiating from her person, she was Mina Loveberry. This was Mewni's greatest warrior. And she wouldn't let this opportunity slip from her fingers.

"Great evil?" Janna tilted her head, "Sounds cool. What kind of evil?"

"When's it coming?" Jackie nervously asked, not as in-tune to the weirder stuff going on in the town nowadays as the three friends were.

"Janna, Jackie...don't pay her any mind..." Marco rolled his eyes and stepped in front of them. "This isn't a real threat. She's being too vague. 'Something bad'? The 'ultimate evil'? Let's be real. She's just some nutcase spouting nonsense. Let's leave her alone-Star's following her, isn't she?"

Despite his mind telling him not to, Marco decides to not let Schroedinger's Cat be his judge and look over towards Star to see what's happening. And indeed, Star was saluting in front of Mina with her wand fully displayed. "Why Star?" He asked. It was rhetorical, but at the same time he was curious about her answer.

"Marco! This is my IDOL...I've DREAMED of the day I could work with Mina Loveberry!" She squealed.

"Despite the obvious psychosis?" Marco crossed his arms.

"Oh that's just Mina using her mind in ways we can't understand, right Mina?" Star turned towards Mina, discovering the warrior pulling a water fountain off its foundation.

"We will need water for our mission! Drink up, Star!" Commanded Mina, prompting Star to run towards the fountain and fill herself up with water.

Janna, Jackie, and Marco continued to watch this scene with little understanding of how to handle the situation. Star was going to follow Mina all day now. And Marco wasn't sure what he could do to break her free from Mina.

"Marco...maybe...we should..." Jackie was about to ask if she should leave now, but Marco put a hand up and shook his head.

"Nonono, you don't have to. Pardon Star. I guess she was really into seeing her mentor, y'know?" Marco shrugged. "It's no big deal. Honest. I'll get her free from her in no time."

Though once he saw Mina and Star bouncing around in the mud, and then Mina putting mud on Star's face, Marco had a feeling he had just jinxed the entire day. "Well dang."

Bufrog didn't know what was happening anymore. He saw the castle Ludo and his forces resided in as his home for the most part. Working for Ludo was work, but it kept him fed. He felt like he had a purpose here. Getting The Butterfly Family Wand is an evil task, yes. But is it any worse than a Mewman going on a hunt for monsters to slay? What they were doing is ten times worse. Or maybe they were all horrible beings whose mindsets were influenced by centuries upon centuries of racial tension. Either way you spin it, he found the jobs he did with Ludo to be enjoyable work. And it was fun...

...until he came.

Now he enters the castle, and all he sees are monsters constantly working out or training. There used to be down time for them all to get to know one another more. But no one wants to joke. It's all serious, even in downtime.

The food was replaced with vitamins, proteins, and other bulking food like protein powder and whey. Bufrog didn't even know what, 'whey', was. But he knew it wasn't something they normally eat. This was just culture shock to him. He missed the old days when he and a couple of monsters would just relax and eat some junk food.

But most importantly, he missed Ludo being in charge. No he was fairly incompetent in a lot of what he did. But that was Ludo. He was like a little kid still learning the ropes of villainy. Yeah he would be a bit green (and don't get started about his feathers), and at times he was unnecessarily cruel to the team for minor screw-ups. But you could tell that this was a crew who did have some level of camaraderie. But these past few months have been nothing but torture. They attack Star every now and again. But even Ludo says that the attacks mean nothing. All because Toffee said that it meant nothing. It was all training to get them used to the lay of the land in Echo Creek. There were attacks during the day, attacks during the night, attacks when they're at school, attacks when they're flying a kite. And he still has to go out and scout for Toffee and Ludo.

And speaking of Ludo, he's been busy training with Spin in his room for the past couple of months or so. He only comes out when he needs to talk to Toffee and lead his army. He wasn't sure if Ludo was getting any better at rotation, but he knew Ludo had to be improving in some way. Of course, Bufrog was also improving.

As he walks down the hall, he enters his quarters and looks upon the messy room filled with pictures of scantily clad frog women and a lot of mud thrown on the dingy green walls. He quickly shuts the door and locks it so no one can get see what he's doing. His desk, which he sits down to, looks fairly clean with no junk on top of it. But that's just because he hides the papers in his desk. Upon dumping the notes all over his desk, Bufrog gets back to work reading about Spin again. His studies had been going well. After a couple of months, he was able to harness the rotation in order to use Spin. And he is now able to imbue something with the Spin. But he can't control its direction just yet. But he knows he doesn't have too much time to learn. Whatever Toffee is planning, it could happen any day. And he needed to be ready to defend himself.

"Valentine the Wise wrote down many manuscripts about Spin, and they were all based upon dreams he once had when-"

"Bufrog...you really shouldn't leave your door open like that. Unless you don't care much for privacy..."

A chill runs down the spine of Bufrog. Toffee's calm yet sinister voice was like a snake hissing before it bites you. The smile on Toffee's face was one of calm and collected coolness. This unerved Bufrog, because he had been used to the fiery rage of the tiny Ludo. Knowing what the bad guy wants and is doing was comforting to Bufrog. But this guy had no such demeanor. The fact that Toffee didn't reveal any of his emotions outside of being relaxed made him even more uncomfortable.

Still, he couldn't let Toffee push him around. "My door was locked, thank you...how did you get in?"

"Hm?" Toffee raised an eyebrow, "If it was locked, then how did I get in?" The dry asked, getting a squint from the slimy amphibian across from him.

"You may have Lord Ludo fooled, but I-"

"Oh...studying Spin, I see, Bufrog..." Toffee tilted his head to look upon the scrolls and scattered notes on Bufrog's desk. "Oh my...an ancient scroll...and it looks like it is written by Valentine the Wise itself. He's a guy I am inspired by. Spin is such an...interesting power...you know the history behind it, right?"

Bufrog looks down, Toffee's cordial attitude making him more unnerved. Of course, Toffee didn't care if Bufrog wanted to hear or not. He just was loving the amount of fear he could put into the monster's soul with just a calming smile and some conversation.

"Valentine the Wise was an old Mewman, most likely a monster, with no record of events for his birth. All we know about him is that he took down notes for an energy he once observed in his life. Energy concerning rotation. Inside one is an energy that flows. How you use it is up to your discretion. But he spoke about how one can use their own energy to rotate things. Rotation was a tricky power to use. Mewmans know Ripple...but Ripple involves simply breathing...breathing and concentration. Spin involved a lot more concentration...and a lot more skill."  
Toffee walked around Bufrog and put a hand on his shoulder before continuing the story. The frog wanted nothing more than to Spin Toffee's hand clean off his body. "Of course, Spin wasn't really created centuries after the...humanoids...took Mewni from us. THAT is when we got a visit from an unexpected disciple of the teachings of Valentine the Wise...Queen Eclipsa."

Toffee leans in closely, getting up close and personal with the tense and still frog. "You know...Queen Eclipsa...former queen of Mewni who married of monster. She didn't much care for the racial divide between monster and Mewman. She wanted to help monsters find a way to defend themselves from Mewmans and their Ripple. Herself a student of Ripple despite never using it, she began studying Valentine's ponderings. Instead of using your energy to make it ripple...why not make it...spin?"

Once Toffee removes himself from him, Bufrog let out an internal sigh of relief. Though the uneasiness was still there while Bufrog tried his best to not show how weirded out he was on his face.

"I assume you just were trying to research Spin, right?" Asked Toffee, garnering a nod from Bufrog. "There is no problem then. You got to have knowledge. Because indeed, knowledge IS power. You keep at it."

"...Thank you...you may leave now..." Still not looking at him, Bufrog keeps his back to Toffee as he makes his way out. He can hear the footsteps walking away, but the footstops stop at the door. No twisting, no opening...

"I said you may go." Bufrog, with enough bravery to face Toffee, finally turns around...

...and sees nobody in his room. Toffee completely disappeared without a trace. Though footsteps can be heard walking away from his door. The feeling of nervousness Bufrog was feeling earlier is now turning to dread.

"I have to learn this Spin...very...very soon..." Bufrog sighed before going back to studying.-

After about a couple hours of follow the leader for Star and Mina, Marco was finally convinced that he was right: Mina is a whackjob with no actual reasonings behind her actions. And he sipped on a smoothie while sitting next to Jackie and Janna. While Star made a fool of herself by following the crazy heroine, Marco had to keep track of everything they wrecked. They went into a mud pit during a tour, bossed around a few people, and even threatened the lives of others who wouldn't follow Mina into battle against the coming evil.

"Should we...do something about this?" Jackie asked Marco, who turned to her and chuckled.

"Jackie, I learned a lot of things while hanging around Star these past few months. And one of them...is to let her carry out her craziness before she realizes just how crazy she actually is. She'll learn." Marco took a sip of smoothie while watching Star and Mina nearly get ran over by a truck. The truck swerves and crashes into a light pole, though thankfully the drivers inside were not hurt.

The tall driver got out the car of the truck, holding his head. "Gonna have to tell the museum their shipment's gonna be late..."

"Yeaaah...this is gonna be a pain..." His shorter passenger groaned.

Now while the other things were dumb and harmless, the two nearly killed people with that stunt. So Marco, with a sigh, finally got up to try and end this before it gets worse. "Alright, I'm going in."

His walk had purpose, and his expression couldn't look any more annoyed. As he makes his way towards Star and Mina trying to subjugate Echo Creek citizens (the former not looking very into it while the latter made the idea in the first place), Marco saw how very upset Star looked. It seemed like she had already found out how bogus this entire thing was. Her forlorn expression, lowered head, and feet shuffling said it all. But if that's the case, why won't she say anything to Mina?

"Star?" Marco asked, getting closer to the scene. "Star, what is happening here?"

The princess looks at the boy and is about to answer, but gets cut off by Mina raising a finger. "AN ARMY! PROTECTION! In order to protect this world, I MUST control its people! The evil can come from anywhere, anyplace! And I need to be in charge here in order to watch for it! As your ruler, I will protect you as long as you serve me!"

"...Okay, Star, you can't HONESTLY believe anything she's spewing, can you?" Asked Marco. "This isn't a DICTATORSHIP."

This caused Mina to laugh, "Oooh funny Earth boy! Are you sure you want to try and challenge me? I can fight you for this place!"

"Wait, what?" Marco asked incredulously. "NO! I don't want to fight you! I don't want to fight ANYONE! Star! Control her!"

"You poor FIEND. Trying to deprive this realm of its protection from true evil!" Mina scolded.

Marco screamed so loud, his head practically grew from all the air he was spewing, "THERE IS NO EVIL, YOU'RE JUST A NUTJOB TRYING TO FIND A REASON TO TAKE OVER THE EARTH!"

"GAAASP A NUTJOB!? Oh you've DONE IT now, buddy boy!" Exclaimed Mina, who seemed somewhat offended by Marco's comment. "CITIZENS OF EARTH...ALLOW ME TO GIVE YOU A DEMONSTRATION OF HOW I WILL PROTECT YOU! THIS EVIL SHALL BE WIPED OUT IN UNDER A FEW SECONDS FLAT!"

"Wait...waitwaitwait what?" Marco looked around, trying to make sense of what Mina just said. "Nononono, wait a second, I don't want to DIE please! HOLD ON!" Shotued Marco, but it was too late for Mina to listen to reason (well...it's MUCH too late now).

The warrior gathered her Ripple, breathing in and out while the golden solar energy flowes around her. With cackles of Ripple bouncing around her hands, Mina points to Marco before she hops in the air. "YAYAYAYAYAYAYA!" She cried out. Star jumped in shock at Mina trying to attack, and herself was about to send Shining Star to stop Mina from attacking. But she saw Marco quickly poised to defend himself and backed off, knowing he could handle himself.

With his quick reflexes, Marco blocks a fist from Mina out of pure shock. But what blows his mind even more is how deep he went into the ground from the force of the punch. "Huuuh? OOPH!" And unfortunately, Marco gets kicked by a heavy foot to the side. The muddy, bare foot of Mina connected with even more weight. And then she jumped into the air and came crashing down like a lead weight towards Marco. He continues to expertly dodge Mina, rolling away from her before she unleashes a light volley of strikes that Marco continues to block with all of his might. He knew Ripple itself would do nothing to Mina, because she wasn't a creature of the night. Plus, she wasn't really evil it seemed. Just really out of touch with reality. He had to keep reminding himself she was a war veteran. She may be suffering from some heavy stress from working too hard.

Still, the heavy strikes that start breaking his defenses and initiate the pummeling of his body and face make him quickly forget that she should be felt sorry for. Mina quickly rolls forward and tries for an axe kick to the head of Marco. And unfortunately, he felt he needed to use this on her for his own health.

 **"RED RIPPLE OVERDRIVE!"**

He puts his hands up, Red Ripple flowing from them both, and catches Mina's leg with enough heat to make her yelp and hop away from him.  
"YEOWCH!" Mina held her foot, trying to cool it off by blowing on it. She channels some Ripple to her leg, trying to heal herself while glaring at Star. Marco turna to Star and sighs.

"Star, I HAD to. For my own health! She's waaay too strong for me to use regular Ripple." He said to her, and of course she understood. She nodded and was about to speak, but is once again cut off by Mina.

"I have NEVER seen Ripple like THAT before. What was it? EVIL Ripple?" She asked, glaring Marco down with squinted eyes.

"What? NO! I'm NOT EVIL! How many times I gotta tell you this?" Marco was getting very sick of Mina, and at this point he felt the need to call her out. "Maybe the REAL evil is YOU! You're ruining everything by being a whacko who thinks some fake evil is coming! But you're letting your own psychosis get the better of you!"

Mina, getting prepared to attack Marco again, listened in to his tearing her down while in a crouched position. The psychosis comment got to her, wincing upon hearing that.

"You probably hear VOICES in your head or something! You're a SOLDIER...SUCCUMBING TO YOUR OWN STRESS INDUCED HALLUCINATIONS! SEEK. HELP. And stop taking it out on these people! Does Mewni have good healthcare? Because you NEED SOME! Now just GET OUT OF HERE before you KILL somebody with your recklessness!"

The thought of everything she was doing on Earth being the result of some stress induced craziness caused by a mental breakdown was not something she thought about. Of course, she didn't think she was crazy. She felt fine. Heroic, even. It was the nutty earthling with red colored Ripple that was the weird one, right? Though upon looking around she could see that the people around her were very nervous around her. But why? She was trying to protect them from the evil that was coming...

...the evil that she thought was coming a for a week...and she saw in a dream...while she slept in a dumpster...on another realm...

Her final test before coming to a conclusion was to look at Star in the eyes and ask her, "Do you think I'm crazy? We did this all day, but I didn't think I was being crazy. ...Did you?"

She hadn't spoke the entire time Marco walked over. But finally, she said, "Well...at first, I didn't...but after a while...yeah, I thought you were a little bonkers. I mean...the people of Earth don't need to be conquered to be protected. Plus, you never once specified what kind of evil this is. You just told us to watch out for it. After a while...it gets hard to believe. I...ugh...I'm getting a weird feeling...but...maybe you should seek some help, Mina..."

"...I see..." Loveberry dropped her stance, letting her Ripple die down as she stands up straight again. "…I...I apologize for making things so WEIRD here. I um...I'll...I'll go on my way then...sorry for bothering all of you. This is no way for a hero to act. Maybe I do need some help. I've...I've had some pretty hard hits recently..."

Marco sighed in relief, happy to have this resolved. But he looked over at Star, who felt awful about Mina and her mental issues. It would just be awful to let her go back out into the world without some help. Plus, this was her hero. The idol she always wanted to meet is right in front of her, and maybe _she_ needs a hero for once.

She wasn't sure how well this be received by her friend, but she had to try and convince Marco. With big, shimmering eyes and a whimper, Star holds onto Marco and begins "persuading" him.

"What the...Star what's wrong?" He asked her, "Why are you..." Though once he took a look at what she was looking at, he quickly turned back towards Star and frowned gruesomly to counteract her cute whimpering. "Nooo nonono. NONONO, STAR NO..."

She continued the cute game, keeping her gaze on Marco. "...Pleeease?" She whispered before gnawing on his arm. But he kept up his frown towards her.

"Nooooo!" He countered.

Janna and Jackie, from far off, watched the two go back and forth without so much as a raised eyebrow or a stare. They don't really have an opinion on this whole exchange. It was weird and out of the ordinary...so of course it worked for them.

"...You ever...wonder just how Marco got so strong?" Jackie asked, garnering Janna's attention.

"Um...I dunno. Why ask?" The girl replied, gettingg a chuckle from Jackie.

"Oh...nothing. Maybe it isn't important. I mean, I was curious, honestly. I really think Marco's gotten a lot more confident recently." Jackie brushed some back from her face. "Course maybe I still have that 'Blood Moon' deal still on the brain. He was so cool there."

"Yeah, he ain't safety kid anymore...though I gotta say, that Loveberry woman almost got him." Janna nonchalantly commented, casually referring to the fact that Marco could have died if Mina hadn't stopped fighting. But Jackie didn't want to focus on Janna's callousness. She was quite used to that already. She was more enamored by Marco himself. She felt like she had to keep an eye on him for later. Maybe the dance coming up soon. That wouldn't be a bad time to really try to get to know him better.

The girls continue looking at the duo have the world's worst argument, and move out the way of the truck finally getting on its way to the museum via tow-truck. This may take a while. But Janna had ten bucks, and the smoothie stand was still open. So they didn't mind watching the show.

After a long day of training, Bufrog wanted to go back to his quarters and rest. The same things were happening again: monsters training, Ludo training, Toffee confined into his room. He really didn't have much of a life at this point. The days of hanging out with his team were gone. And that was unfortunate, because he really did enjoy their old family feel. But he was also busy training these days, so why be hypocritical?

He goes back into his room and heads over to his desk as he normally does. He had been working on one aspect of Spin and that was the aim. "Maybe Valentine's scrolls have something about perfecting aim..." He said to himself while opening his drawer. Though instead of the scroll and his notes, he found nothing but a simple letter. Bufrog could be shocked, but he knew exactly what happened. It was obvious. Reading the letter aloud, Bufrog said, "'Keep your doors locked...anyone could break in'…"

The note went straight into the trash can, and Bufrog just sat quietly in his seat while lamenting the loss of months of hard work. His Spin training was hindered, and of course it was because of Toffee. But how did he even get in his room? Peculiarly enough, the smell of smoke came wafting through the air near Bufrog. It was coming from outside, as he could see a feint orange glow from his window. After opening the window, Bufrog saw a fire...

...he saw Toffee...

...he saw his training grounds burning...

...all the trees he used as target practice...

...and even his notes...

...it all went up in flames.

Toffee, his back turned to the castle wndow Bufrog was looking out of, kept a very serious face. As for Bufrog, he truly didn't know what to feel anymore. It was safe to say that Toffee was actively antagonizing him at this point. Toffee knew Bufrog didn't like hi and wanted to undermine his growing influence. So why not threaten the frog's well-being? At this point, Toffee was giving him death threats. Very serious death threats. And Bufrog could tell...his days were numbered at Castle Avarius...especially if Toffee had the last word...

But he couldn't let Toffee scare him. Yes his research and training is hindered. But he'll keep researching. He'll keep working. He can find a new place to train. It isn't as bad as it seems. Things could be much worse. All Toffee did was harden his resolve. He WOULD find something to combat Toffee with. But now he knew that he needed to make the first move and not give Toffee time to react. Because whatever Toffee had on his side, it was stronger than everyone in the castle. Maybe he should go find a more secluded place to train. Somewhere far from the castle. He may need to take a trip away from the castle...

He shuts the window and walks away from it to go back to work. And Toffee slowly lifts his head up while a devious smirk grows on his face. The aura flows around him again, while a shadowy slowly overtakes the background behind him...

"Hmmm...well...okay dear...we can send someone over to pick up Mina very soon." The queen said to Star via mirror.

Star, with a very fidgety Mina behind her trying to poke at everything in her room, nods and smiles at her mom while waving to her. "Thanks mom! It'll be a huge help to Mina! She really needs it."

"It is not an issue, Star." River chimed in, "I understand the plights of the soldier. I've talked with many of our Mewman troops. Many do need the mental help after ages of fighting for the nation. I think Mewni's...*whispers* _second_...greatest Ripple warrior deserves the help!"

"Thanks dad! And...uh...I'm glad Mina didn't hear that..." She said lowly while Mina was being corralled by Marco so she didn't try licking an electrical outlet. The call ends, and Star turns back to Mina while she's punching Marco in his diaphragm to induce Ripple healing.

"I don't get it! Where did that RED Ripple come from?" She asked, trying to punch him again. Though a raspy voiced Marco began trying to kick her away while also trying to catch his breath.

"LEAVE ME BE, WOMAN...I BARELY HAVE AIR LEFT..." He shouted like a deflated squeaky toy.

Star hops over to them and grins. "Hey guys! Mina, Mewni will come over with an escort for you tomorrow, okay? For now, you can sleep here!"

"Oh...thank you Star." She chuckled. "It really means a lot to have someone help you in your time of need. I know I need it. I apologize again for everything I did."

"Are you going to apologize to me for punching my insides into mush?" Marco, doubled over in pain on the ground, asked.

Loveberry completely ignored Marco, hugging Star and thanking her again repeatedly. Though while this went on, Glossaryck was lying on the pages of the magic book while staring at Star.

"Star...are you ready? New spell coming at you." He said to her, trying to get her attention. She always loved learning a new spell, and she couldn't wait to learn a new one from the "secret chapter". Marco decides to crawl out of the room and make his way downstairs where Jackie and Janna were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Marco are you okay?" Jackie asked him, prompting him to try and make himself look cool in front of her by lifting himself up by the railings on the steps. With a smirk and a thumbs up, he assures her that he is fine...before collapsing to the ground.

"...Marco, dude, you don't have to try and impress me." She said, getting up from the couch to lift him up by his arm. "I already think you're kinda cool."

The warm feeling he got from Jackie saying that made him feel good, and blushing was very visible on his face. Jackie chuckled when she noticed it before helping Marco to the couch. "Y'know, what isn't cool about me? My Ripple..." He growled while saying that, getting a change of expression for Jackie from amused to bothered.

"That was cute, but please don't do that again." She quickly stated.

"Agreed." Marco nodded before moving.

Star and Mina come down the steps next, with Star happily spinning her wand while Mina just tries to understand what the talking box in front of the couch was. "Heeey guys, who wants to see my new spell-" She was about to ask before getting cut off by the sight of Marco and Jackie holding onto one another on their way to the couch. This was a weird sight to her, and it made her feel very awkward. Though she wasn't sure why, the angry glare Shining Star gave Jackie as it phased out of Star's body said everything.

"Huh? Shinign Star? What are YOU doing out, silly?" She asked it, getting nothing but a glare from her own Stand. "You ever smile?" She asked it, getting no response save for an "Ora."

"Oh nice ghost ya got there, girly." Mina said to Star before she went in front of the TV. Janna, who was watching what was on the TV, tried shooing Mina away from in front of it.

"Hey hey hey! I'm trying to watch TV here! There's a HUGE piece of news on a cool new exhibit. The same one you almost ruined..." She said.

"Janna? You? Museum? What kind of alternate universe is this?" Marco asked.

"Very funny, loverboy..." She fired back, getting more blushes out of him, "…but this thing looks cool. Literally." She said, pointing to the TV. "Something came crashing down from outer space and now scientists are trying to research it."

"Shining Star...seriously...why are you out?" Star asked her Stand as she walked to the TV.

Marco, noticing something wrong with Star and her Stand, asks her, "Everything okay, Star?"

"Yeah..." She nodded, "...I guess. Shinign Star randomly came out and I don't know why. And worst of all, that weird sick feeling in my stomach came back..." Holding her stomach didn't help make it go away, and she felt she had to sit down and stop moving for a second. So she opts to sit on the couch next to Marco until she felt beter. Though upon looking at the TV, the ill feeling got worse. And she even saw Shining Star begin to bear its teeth while growling. "What...what the...Shining Star, what's wrong?"

"What's the matter?" Jackie asked Marco and Star out of concern. "Is Star okay?"

"Yeah..." Star nodded, "...I think I am. I don't know...my Stand is angry...and I'm not feeling well...I'm sick to my stomach for some reason..."

Mina, looking at the TV now, was curious to see what the others saw. "What's wrong here? Wait...what is that?"

"It's a space fossil, they said. Some body was shot into space and then it froze. Scientists found it wandering near Earth and thought it was space trash." Janna said. "Heheheh...alien fossils...so cool."

Though Mina, observing the TV, snapped her fingers. "Oh there it is! What I saw in my visions!" She exclaimed, all the while Star bent forward as if she was going to throw up. And Shining Star began to growl upon seeing what was on the TV.

"Wait...what? What do you mean?" Asked Marco. "What visions?"

The warrior waved off Marco's not knowing as ignorance, and chuckles. "Oh silly Marco boy! It's the ultimate evil!"

"Wait...what? ...Wait, WHAT!?" He yelped. "Star she's going crazy again! I told you...Star? ...Staaar? Are you okay?"

Star, looking up from her bent over position, just glares at the TV alongside a growling SHining Star. While she wasn't sure why her Stand was angry, she at least could tell that whatever it was angry about was making her sick as well. But what could it be that made her so sick and Shining Star so infuriated?"

On the TV, the news reporter asked the head archaeologist of the project about what they were unearthing. Well they were technically unspacing, but that wasn't clever even when the news reporter asked that. The lead archaeologist just chuckled while shrugging. He didn't know what to make of everything either. This was an all new discovery. There were aliens, obviously. And they must have a very peculiar burial ceremony where they bury their dead and shoot them out into space. It's the only way this would make any sense.

"Whatever this being is, we are keeping it under strict control. We want to thaw it, but it may take some time before it unthaws. But we shall let it naturally thaw before we pull out the big guns." The scientist said to the reporter. "Then, we unleash the hot spotlights on the fossile to try and unthaw it. We must see what this person was lock before mummification."

The scientist gave a pat to his fossil, which was revealed to be an abnormally large being with long hair and an obvious humanoid face. It was bunched up, as if it was crouching. Whatever this being was, it was an obvious humanoid. Despite being frozen solid, it still seemed like a well preserved frozen specimen.

Though it looked weird to everyone else, it seemed Shining Star had a certain hatred of it. Star herself, not knowing what was wrong with Shining Star, tried to communicate with it telepathically. Instead of getting a verbal answer, she got a few visions instead. Visions of a man standing in front of the sun, basking in its rays as he absorbs its solar power. Whatever this being was...it was an ultimate evil...and Star could tell from the visions of said being attacking numerous people alongside two other similarly large people. This being was unknown to Star and the others. But still, she was able to mutter one phrase that made the entire group tense up. The ultimate evil...

"... _He's back_..."

 _Ayiyiyiii..._

...was The Ultimate Life-Form.

 _ **-Cue "Awaken"-**_

⇐ **==TO BE CONTINUED===**

 **[STAND NAME]: Jade Devil**

 **[STAND USER]: Toffee**

 **Power: ?**

 **Speed: ?**

 **Range: ?**

 **Durability: ?**

 **Precision: ?**

 **Development: ?**

 **Abilities: ?**

* * *

A/N: Not much of an action based chapter. More served to push the story along. Thank GOD it wasn't a 10,000 word chapter. I couldn't do it.

This is set up for Ep. 8. We get our first true taste of the old JoJo world here in the new SVTFOE world...somehow, someway, he's here...

And as for Toffee's Stand, it is named after the Major Arcana tarot card, "The Devil". Fitting. Also, Allison Chains...Alice in Chains. But that one was obvious, I assume.

And five reviews and an extra follower! Welcome aboard, hope you enjoy the ride on the crazy train!

Now...for responses:

Reven228: If there is one thing I think I'm doing with mixing JJBA with SVTFOE, it's adding some more...heinous (pardon da punz) bits to villains here. Heinous running the school like a princess pimp practice was on the spot thinking for me. Figured it would fit with the tinge of JoJo this world has. It's tad dark, but she lost in the end. Also, yes indeed this...Valentine the Wise (who could possibly be a monster) was very knowledgeable. Wonder what he was about. ... :P The question I guess is pressing...is how the heck did Funny Valentine get in that world? Then again...how did Kars?

DiRunner: You can keep on guessing. Honestly, even I keep second guessing myself. I've kept the male and female as vague as I can because I tend to go back and forth. Haha...I am pure garbage.

I guess I know the people who they are...but the question is...how do they relate to Princess Joestar herself?

Cross177: Just the Joestar Stands, Cross. Imagine how overtly OP she'd be with Magician's Red fire or the speed of Silver Chariot. She already is OP with The World (Though she should use it sparingly so as not to frustrate or confuse Father Time...you know how he is) and Hermit Purple's psychic abilities.

As for me making things serious, I do hope that I add enough levity with the seriousness. I'd hate to make this story too doom and gloom. It IS still half Star Vs. Hence why I have refrained from swearing save for the obvious non-SVTFOE character of the cloaked male.

As for DIO...I say nothing. *Zips lip*

And not just them either. There's some Josuke in there too (mentioning Shigechi getting blown dafuq up by Kira).

And good, glad it wasn't just me. Hoping that alerts work now...

Coldblue: Hey my dude, ask as MUCH and say as much as you want. I can't guarantee an answer to every question. But I can try.

FYI: In this world, the star in the Butterfly Family Wand is made of the same meteor that the Magic Arrows arrowheads are made of. Fun factoid for BBA. *He says as if his fanmade world means anything*

I don't want to say much of anything, because I want you guys to have your own hypothesis and let you build them without me crushing them early. But for Joestars on Mewni...a Joestar has been on Mewni. I can confirm that. And that is all. What did this Joestar do? I won't say.

1.) The thing about JoJo Vampires from The Stone Mask is that they aren't very...good during the day. I'm sure Janna wouldn't mind being a vampire. But she'd have obvious weaknesses. But Jackie and Janna will be cool and involved in more action later.

2.) I won't lie...I needed something for episodes 7 and 8. I was going to introduce a character here, but I saw this and pondered it. I DO need to challenge them more. And it helps me advance the story. So why not? Kars. Maybe he can play guitar on Jackie's leg.

3.)…*Whistling*

4.) …*WHISTLING INTENSIFIES* *Won't say why though* *That's for Pt. 2*

5.) There will be tension. And of course, in JoJo fashion...it could reeeally screw up a lot. The simplest things could lead to some of the biggest consequences. George Joestar owed his life to a thief, and look what that started...

OMAC001: Where will it lead? Hopefully to Heaven, according to Toffee.

You guys got a question or just wanna leave a comment? Leave a review and I'll answer ya cause I like talking to you all. It makes me feel loved~

FUN GAME: There is something fun about Princess Star Butterfly's name that makes her a Joestar...and not just a Joestar like Jorge or Holly, but a TRUE BLUE Joestar action hero. Try to find the quirk in Star's name. HINT: you know Star's name is really short for JOEstar. So her first name on Mewni is her last name in the old world. So if Star is the last name...what's her first name? And how is she a Joestar? Think about it.

Anyway, time to bounce for me! Hope you enjoyed the update! Chapter 8...hopefully next week!

Thanks for Reading!


	8. Episode 8: The Ultimate Challenge

A/N: Sooo...yeah this took a minute. I have had a lot to do. And I will only get busier, it seems...

I am hoping to get to chapter ten before that. Then I can take a long break before coming back to this. And I WILL be back. I promise you that. I would never abandon this labor of love.

Also are there still problems with update alerts/notifications? Just asking.

Anyway, enough of my yammering. Onto the story.

If I honestly owned SVTFOE and JJBA...I wouldn't be writing this, now would I? Even Speedwagon knows common sense.

* * *

"Okay okay okay...Mina, you may be crazy but you seem to have the insight to see this?" Exclaimed Marco, pointing his finger at the beleaguered veteran. "What is going on?"

"I don't know what it is, kid!" Mina shrugged, trying to explain herself to a very miffed Marco. "I just know it was 'The Ultimate Evil'! It sort of came to me in a dream I had when I was hallucinating fighting an ice monster in the deepest recesses of Mewni!"

"Okay..." Marco, his expression a mix of confused and annoyed, turned to Star. "She's suffering from psychosis. Why do YOU know who that is?"

Star wasn't entirely sure she knew what that being was. This was all in her head. These visions just flooded her mind instantaneously. What she could deduce, though, was that the being was recognizable to her Stand.

"...Shining Star recognized it..." She said, scratching her head, "Whoooa. My stand is almost like another person. It's similar to the dreams I keep having where they seem almost like memories. They're so VIVID. But I don't know why I know this stuff. Just feels like Shining Star knows a bit more than I thought it did."

Jackie and Janna watch with concern for Star, before Jackie starts dreading what could happen to the city. "Guys...this Ultimate Evil thing...how bad is it?"

"Heck if I know!" Shrugged Mina, unable to understand the concern coming from Jackie. "I just know it's something bad!"

"Let's ask Glossaryck, Star..." Marco suggested to Star, who hopped out of her seat to go upstairs.

"You're right Marco." Star nodded, agreeing with Marco's suggestion, "Glossaryck should have SOMETHING about this evil. Hey, maybe it isn't so bad! Maybe it's just...'The Pretty Darn Creepy But Easily Handled Evil'!"

"For Echo Creek's sake...I hope, Star." With a sigh, Marco runs up the steps to go see Glossaryck alongside Star. Mina also goes, feeling she needed an explanation to her visions. Janna and Jackie, despite being normal human people, decided to follow. Jackie was concerned for Star and didn't want Marco hurting himself. And Janna...well Janna likes action.

Though as they ran up the stairs, they didn't notice that there was a conversation going on between Glossaryck and the cloaked figures.

"I TOLD you...I will not force your history on her, you two..." The blue wizard stuck to his guns, not wanting to divulge their information to Star. "Only when the time...is right. Imagine what knowing her history could do to her...her magic."

"Imagine what it could do for her family!" The female cloaked figure exclaimed, getting louder than she normally does. "She is a JOESTAR...FAMILY..."

"Not by blood, young lady...at least when it concerns you, young lady..." While it sounded harsher than he meant it to be, Glossaryck felr he had to say that in order to put her in her place. Though this upset the male cloaked figure, who decided to stomp forward, a feint glow from the hand appearing.

"Don't start making jokes at her expense, Glossaryck, we aren't in the mood...!" He exclaimed. "I LOVE her...I love her FAMILY...The Joestars deserve their successor! And she is the only person who can succeed them! KARS. IS. ON. EARTH. And she needs to be ready to fight him and send him back into space! No one else can handle it!"

Though this didn't phase Glossaryck one bit. "Oh? ...And what about the one-oh they're coming." He picked up their running up the steps, and he could almost tell what they were coming upstairs for. "Oh dear. You two are going to have a field day with this, aren't you-"

Of course, the two left as they heard the footsteps. Glossaryck took a minute to try and compose himself. He was going to need to go for the gold in mental gymnastics right now. He turns around, ready to try and explain away the Aztec vampire god to his fourteen year old student. Of course he also needed to make it convincing for Marco as well. He was much more perceptive than her at times, and a lot more paranoid at that.

"Glossaryck!" Star shouted as she ran into her room. "Glossaryck! I have SOOO many questions right now!"

"And I may have so many responses." The wizard replied. "What are your questions?"

"Okay...sooo...yeaaah...Shining Star just showed me a vision about how evil the space fossil that just arrived in Echo Creek is." She said in a quick sprint to explain her problem right now. "What is wrong with my Stand? I've been having visions for a few weeks now. And while they aren't too bad, I'm scared of getting one that might get really weird..."

Glossaryck kept a very unwavering look while stroking his chin. "I see...I see..."

...But in the shadows of her room (AKA her closet), the cloaked figures could hear Star talk about how she had numerous visions. They assumed it was Shining Star trying to communicate with her. The memories of Joestars were coming to her head.

"It's like we planned it..." The woman held her face and sniffed, trying to hold back some emotion so as to not make a commotion. "...Shining Star was going to do its job...even if Glossaryck won't do his.

"Look...after today...she's going to need to ask. Because Kars will raise numerous questions." The male figure, holding the female figure close to him, said to comfort her. "Glossaryck should do the right thing and tell her now...prepare her for what she'll see. She needs to know everything about Kars.""

"You have any explanation for ANY of this?" Marco asked, "I mean, even MINA is getting weird visions. Don't you think this is something magical? Could be something Mewman or monster-y...or maybe it's some demon thing Tom sent to-"

Putting an end to Marco's panicking with a simple raise of a hand, Glossaryck had no choice but to divulge information. Kars was nothing to play with. Fate was trying to show its hand, and Glossaryck could only hold it back for so long. Plus, why shoud he care about Star's fate? His job was to teach the future of Mewni magic. The future princess just needed to have babies and bear a female successor, which was almost always what happened for as long as he was the royal magical advisor. None of this mattered to him. He was simply a glossary for a book.

But then would his job really be fufilled if he simply sent her off to be a Joestar? Yes, he knew being a Joestar was her fate. And fate almost always gets her way. But Glossaryck just didn't have the heart to tell Star and send her to the man and woman who so desperately wanted her. Her "father" was out there somewhere doing who knows what. And then he'd have to tell her parents about a centuries year old secret that he's been keeping, complete with the many lies he's had to tell many a princess about the "secret chapter" with the star on the cover.

And most importantly...he remembered what her dad told him all those centuries ago...about his family line...

-FLASHBACK-

"Glossaryck, I assume you have what the family's wand?" A man in a blue hooded cloak said to asked Glossaryck, who indeed had a floating wand in his hand. The unnamed princess who was holding the wand at the time entrusted it to Glossaryck for a moment, not knowing of his true intentions.

"I told the princess I was doing maintenance on her wand. She took it, but I do not like lying to the royal family like this." Glossaryck, his expression never changing from the stoic seriousness he always has, hands the man the wand via the levitation spell. "I shouldn't do this. The Butterfly Family uses this wand for their own purposes. If I were to let someone not even from this universe tamper with it, there would be a scandal greater than any political screw-up."

The stranger didn't mind the scandal nor anything Mewni could do to him, because this was more important than anything that went in on this universe.

"Glossaryck, I know you wish to serve whoever keeps your book, and I commend you for that. But this is above The Butterflies...it's above Mewni itself." He said, pulling out seven discs from his inside his jacket. "What you're doing will save the world. The Joestar Family will take a minute to recover...but I know you're someone who will protect The Butterfly Family no matter what...so I know you'll protect my offspring."

"Is there a reason why your child must be a Butterfly?" Glossaryck asked. "I still don't know all of these details. Only enough to know of you and your universe's ultimate plight."

"Yes, it's a...a tragedy..." The man said, clenching his fists, "These seven were my family...all from across different timelines and universes...and these seven each had their own rivals. Still, one man survived the final battle. And he knew that there were Joestars left. My daughter and I had to leave with a couple of others. But...that bastard..."

The man, despite his gentle tone and nice attitude, could be heard gnashing his teeth together in rage. His right hand was clenched so hard, it made the throbbing vein protruding from it very visible. "That monster nearly killed her...we were able to save her soul before he could do anymore harm, but now he knows I survived the Joestar massacre. I have to keep hiding from him...thankfully, I can protect myself. And my companions can make sure this world has what it needs to keep me and this universe hidden from him. But he will eventually find it...and he'll find me. I need to stay on the run...and her spirit needs to stay dormant in The Butterfly Family. She'll be born eventually. I placed her inside the princess of Mewni. You saw."

"I get that." Glossaryck said, "That's how I saw you. You aren't much of a sneak, are you?" He asked sarcastically, getting the Joestar flustered. He rubs the back of his head while trying to find an answer for the wizard.

"Hey I never said I was a sneaky guy...I just had to do what I needed to do...though I don't know why she didn't just help me-never mind, I'm getting off track. A Joestar will be born from The Butterfly line...eventually. But only when she has everything that she needs. Fate will decide her birth...it will decide how she is...fate is fixed, but it is necessary to defeat the monster above us. ...But I only fear...her Joestar fate..."

This made Glossaryck curious, because the Joestar's low and worried tone was very unnerving. "What fate is this?"

The man, who looked down at the discs for a moment for some retrospective moments, then looked back up at Glossaryck. "The Joestar line is mixed. But many have died young...or have not had the best lives with their families. Their friends, whose fates mix with theirs, can also suffer a horrid fate in their futures. Allying with a Joestar is a possible death sentence to fate. I fear for her future and the future of her companions once she faces off against the true ultimate evil."

"The...Ultimate Evil...young man, I need more explanations than these. IF there is an evil coming to Mewni, I want to know about it." His firm tone and serious attitude was a sign to the Joestar that he needed to explain this evil to him right now, "Look I know your plight, I feel for you. I truly do. But you need to start spilling EVERY piece of info you have right now. This is a matter of survival for my universe, a universe I oversee. Begin, Joestar...I will not leave here until you say something."

Glossaryck's stern tone wasn't needed though. The Joestar was a bit more easy-going than that. With a visible smile shown under the bright moonlight, while he inserts the discs into the wand one by one, the Joestar speaks with a happy tone. "Of course, sir. Let me tell you about the ultimate evil..."

The flashback ends, Glossaryck's mind finally coming back to the present after that memory. Though Star and the others were very curious about what Glossaryck was doing. Star in particular was looking around at the blue man with concern.

"Um...Glossaryck, are you okay?" She asked him. Glossaryck turns to Star, his glazed over look now back to his original dull eyed demeanor. But of course, he had to something to explain. So he motioned for Star to sit down.

"Allow me to tell you a story then...a story about that being from space." He started, while Jackie and Janna watched the news broadcast on the former's smartphone. The small screen displayed several scientists crowding around the fossil, though the bright red breaking news banner flashing at the bottom of the screen was displaying some new information.

"The scientists in charge have informed the news and the museum that The R.E.O. Center for Education is coming to Echo Creek to inspect the fossil. Several prominent scientists from that group were coming to try and inspect the space findings in order to determine what it could really be. Some scientists have claimed to have heard slight breathing from inside the fossil, though this is not confirmed by anyone on the grounds."

He had one chance. One chance to truly escape. Bufrog couldn't stay here anymore. Any longer, and he'd be a casualty by the hands of Toffee. And Toffee had gained a new power. He wasn't what kind of power it was, but it was something that came about after he nearly died from that arrow. What happened that made him gain superpowers, he wasn't sure yet. But he didn't want to find out right now. He was nowhere close to being Toffee's level of Spin mastery yet. So he needed to leave and find a secluded place where he can train. His scissors were in his tunic, and his remaining scrolls were stuffed in there as well. As he passed by the monsters training to become a Spin using force of domination, he couldn't help but lament what had become of Ludo's army. Ludo, his once...not-so mighty but forceful...general was now a patsy to the real big bad. And this was the kind of bad that Bufrog didn't want any part of due to how awful he knew Toffee could get.

Bufrog had to wonder, though...was he the only one who could see it? The calm, soothing talk of the man who was only speaking out the side of his neck. The snake oil salesman selling some remedy to cure someon of their ailments, only to be found out as a liar was a nice comparison to Toffee. What is he? Did he offer a real pitch? Was his offer to help save monster kind real? Maybe they were. But Bufrog only wanted to take the wand and make Ludo a king. But Toffee did not look like someone who only wanted to save monsters from Mewman rule. He had to have an ulterior motive. He just randomly showed up out of thin air, and Ludo just accepted him! Was Ludo that desperate for power and approval that he'd just team with the first person who so much as breathed his way with the tips for ultimate power?

These were just the thoughts that ran through the beleaguered frog man's head before going to think about just how much Toffee targeted him throughout his stay in Castle Avarius. Toffee knew he didn't trust him. Which made it easier to single him out. Bufrog was a frequent target for Toffee. But he would make Toffee regret ever taking him light-

...wait...

"...That noise..." Bufrog, outside of the castle heard the sounds of two people having a conversation. A man and a woman. He could easily recognize the male's voice as Toffee, but the woman was very unfamiliar. Unless it was that woman who Bufrog saw weeks ago talking with Toffee. It had to be her. What other woman would converse with Toffee? "He isn't much of a lady's man, no matter how dapper he looks." Bufrog deadpanned while hiding behind a wilting tree. He began his trek deeper into the forest that surrounded the castle, finally catching Toffee and Heinous conversing with one another. In the lizard's hand was an arrow, the same arrow Bufrog recognized as being lodged in the body of Toffee when he found him lying on the ground. "That arrow is something peculiar..."

Toffee, unaware of Bufrog's presence, brandished the Stone Arrow in front of Heinous while pouring a bottle of some black liquid over it. The viscous, slimy goop oozed its way down the arrowhead. Now covered in the concoction, the arrow was placed back into a quiver while Toffee spoke to Heinous about his next plan of action.

"The next plan...have this arrow pierce someone...and send them after Star." He said, also brandishing the bow to match. "It will seek out anyone worthy to cary a Stand. Anyone with enough ambition. The black oil you found for me will do wonders for a simple mind control spell. They'll seek out Star and fight her. And it will be an easy shot to take Star's wand from there. She has no control over any of this. She isn't even aware of someone trying to hunt her down. This is the perfect opportunity for my plan to be put into action. Arrows will be sold to anyone willing to buy power. Their greed will either kill them...or gain them new power. But The Magic Committee will attempt to hunt every arrow down. And while they're distracted, I strike Mewni and those humanoids. My Spin enabled monsters will help me burn Mewni to the ground."

"And as for me, Toffee? What will I get from this?" The former director of St. Olga's asked, eager to know her spot but very impatient about learning it. "I've been working with you for months on end to collect Star Butterfly's wand. I have to know about the spot I get in all of this."

A chuckle escapes the smirking Toffee, who just puts a hand on Heinous's shoulder. His sinister smirk was trustworthy to Heinous, because she too gives the same smile back to him. "Heinous...you have been an exceptional soldier in my war against Mewni. You will rule the nation that is left in our wake. But I will be the one truly ascending beyond our world. Because I will truly reach Heaven once I get that wand. I can ascend over all of the dimensions and universes, touching all of existence! Monsters will have taken back Mewni...and I can survey all of creation as the monster god, just as Eclipsa did before me."

This was it. This was the plan all along, Bufrog thought to himself as his palms grew sweaty. Toffee's plan was set out right there. He only wanted to use Ludo's army to cause chaos across Mewni and other dimensions. And then he wanted to "Reach Heaven", just like Eclipsa. "The rumors of Eclipsa leaving this Earth and ascending to godhood...are they true?" He asked himself. This turned into something much more dire, though. At first, it was a simple clashing of philosophies between Bufrog and Toffee. But now it has become a full on war to stop him from becoming a god and causing chaos across multiple dimensions. "I only wanted to fight for Ludo...to let him become King of Mewni. I would never approve of a tyrant like Toffee becoming a god. I must stop him...I have to truly reach to drastic levels if I am to defeat this madman. Ludo, please forgive me for what I may do. I do it for your safety and the safety of the universe."

His mission now laid out for him to undergo, Bufrog marches off from the forest and cuts open a portal away from this dimension. He would miss Castle Avarius alongside the brotherhoods he built with the monsters during their times fighting Star. But he couldn't stay and let Toffee carry out his plans. It was up to him to train and stop Toffee right where he stood.

"...Okay, what the heck does any of that even mean, Glossaryck?" Marco, dumbfounded with his jaw hanging, couldn't even begin to comprehend what the heck Glossaryck just told them. "An ULTIMATE LIFEFORM...that was frozen in space...during a fight...NOT from this dimension?"

"If he wasn't from this dimension, then I'm wondering WHERE he is from." Star asked, really curious about the situation and how it all relates to her dreams. "And what do my visions and dreams have to do with it all?"

"Yes, I'm...trying to figure out if my psychosis is a product of this interdimensional being rewiring my brain..." Mina asked, rubbing her head after removing her helmet to reveal her full head of purple hair.

"Eeer...no Mina, you just need psychiatric help. Though the visions probably came about due to chance. Sometimes you can get hit so hard you develop futuresight. It's possible." Glossaryck shrugged before turning to Star, "But Star...your visions...are a lot more closely related to your Stand, Shining Star. I..."

He began to explain the entire story to Star, but his words became stuck in his throat. Star leaned in, eagerly hanging onto every word Glossaryck was saying. Marco as well was behind her, waiting to listen to this story so he could play content control. Mina kept her eye on Glossaryck, and Janna and Jackie kept their gazes to the news broadcasts.

"The R.E.O. Center for Education has brought their top scientists to observe this fossil, and they can indeed confirm that there is breathing from inside. No one knows why, but many believe that a true alien life form is inside of the ice. Scientists have decided to unthaw the being's head for inspection."

"Glossaryck...why'd you stop?" Star asked him.

The wizard couldn't tell her. He tried to form the words, but he just couldn't do it. The cloaked figures were watching from the closet, wondering if Glossaryck would ever explain the workings of Star and hr bloodline. They were intent on finally giving her the history lesson, but they figured it would be better if Glossaryck explained it first. But the guy was assured one thing: if Glossaryck didn't tell her right now, he would come out and explain everything himself.

"Glossaryck...do the right thing..." The woman silently pleaded, hoping Glossaryck would at least say something to appease the man next to her.

The second he told Star this, the fate of The Joestars would be on her head. But not just her head; the curse would be on everyone around her as well. Glossaryck was a man who cared only for teaching The Butterfly Family. He's seen people come and go, live and die, and the like. But Star was a different breed of princess. He's seen her gain new, healthy relationships on Earth. And he has also seen how close she is to Princess Pony Head, despite her own issues. Star was a very outgoing princess, more outgoing than most he's seen. The amount of friends she's made over her life means that there is a possible high death toll if he involves them in Joestar business. He's heard the stories and the names of the deceased. Zeppeli Family from two different universes, Kakyoin, Avdol, Shigechi, Aya, NArancia, Abbachio, Ermes, Anasui...trouble follows a Joestar wherever they go. And he just didn't have the heart to say anything to her and her friends about it.

"...Star..." Glossaryck started. "...Star, the magicians of old...that old Joestar line...with people such as Joseph the Cunning...they..." He began, Star's big bright eyes shining as he leans in to hear Glossaryck.

The duo in the closet were preparing to hear Glossaryck speak, to hear him finally tell Star about her bloodline...

"...They once fought Kars on another plane of existence. Joseph the Cunning specifically." He said, telling the half-truth. "And he defeated him. Chances are that he could sense their magic coming from you. So he may confuse you for a Joestar. He s a being of ultimate power. A being of higher status than a vampire who achieved ultimate life-form status. It...may not be truly possible to beat him."

Star went, "Oooh..." In understanding. She was not sure if she could beat this guy, but it seemed like he was going to go for her immediately. Marco raised an eyebrow, not very satisfied with that explanation. But the reaction most volatile was that of the man in the closet, whose body had a white aura flowing around him. Glossaryck once again dodged the answer he should have said. And to the cloaked man, this was the final time he'd do it.

Despite fate telling him to do it, Glossaryck went against it. Fate was a force that determined the paths that people choose. But Glossaryck was not buying it. He was a being who created most of The Magic High Committee. He was a being of universal proportions. Why should he fear fate? He can fight back. And he decided to do so for her sake, and her friends' sakes. Despite the anger he knew he'd get from the man in the closet, he decided to do his own thing in the name of keeping The Butterfly line safe.

Of course, the man decided he was sick of Glossaryck dodging the obvious and began to make his way towards the door. The woman wasn't going to stop him either. This was the last straw for her too. She felt enough grief for her own family. She wasn't going to let Glosssaryck ruin this for her as well. But before they could burst out from behind the closet doors, they heard some news that made their very nerves shiver.

"Guuuys...!" Janna, her eyes firmly set on the phone, began to show some worry in her voice. "...the news is getting freakieeer..."

Mina, Star, and Marco all went over to Jackie and Janna to look at the phone for the news. The sight they saw was one that made them all very nervous. A chilling scene unfolded right before their very eyes, and they knew the city was in deep trouble just from the looks of things.

"Yes we don't know why but the thawing process was followed by the being's head swiveling around and sending his hair around to impale several scientists in the room! We do not know the casualty count, but we know that we don't want to be casualties if-AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The shout of the news reporter incited fear into the viewing party, seeing what looked like hair wrap around her body and drag her away from the cameraman. The cameraman ran as far as he could, but aso befell the same fate as his reporter. The being in the ice, who began to break free from his ice prison with a very bright yellow energy, looked around at his surroundings to try and assess where he was. All he knew was that it was not the 1930s anymore...and his last moments of consciousness were spent aimlessly trying to fly back to Earth after being tricked by his old enemy.

"Joestar...Joestar...JOESTAR...JOOOESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Kars shouted primitively, not knowing what else he could say at the moment of his reawakening. "AFTER DECADES OF FROZEN SLUMBER, THE ULTIMATE LIFE-FORM HAS RETURNED TO EARTH..." He declared, elegantly breaking free from the last bits of ice around his legs with his arms and legs splayed out like a dancer in mid-leap.

"Wow...he's so graceful..." Star cooed, earning her a glare from Marco. "What? I can't appreciate style?"

"This world is different...different from the one I belonged to..." Kars looked outside the window at the colorful, modern world he now inhabited. He felt the world looked terribly simplistic and cartoonish, compared to his more beautifully designed body. But he didn't want to focus on that, especially with the scent he began picking up. His nose, which gained the smelling properties of s dog, began to pick up the smell of a smell he was all too familiar with. "...Joestar...I smell the blood of a Joestar in this world, still. Oh Joseph, even now your blood still permeates my world. It reeks of Joestar, and I must PURGE it from my planet. The Ultimate Life-Form will not allow you to disgust my senses any longer."

With his arms spread out, he easily transforms them into bird wings and quickly snaps the necks of the reporter and cameraman held by his hair. He callously lets them drop to the ground before flying through the roof to search for the Joestar.

And knowing just full well who he meant, the group looks around at one another. Each person was trying to see if someone had a plan to fight this Kars the Ultimate Life-Form.

"Marco...plans?" Janna flatly asked Marco.

"What? Plans? For THAT? I don't have anything for him! And I think he knows RIPPLE! How can a vampire know RIPPLE!? It's SUN energy!" Marco panicked. "He is like some ultimate amalgamation of NATURE or something! He can smell Star's BLOOD...and he can sprout wings and FLY! He's a freak of nature! LITERALLY! We have to get you somewhere safe, Star!"

"What?" Star asked in shock, taken aback by Marco's plan. "Marco...! Are you joking? He's going to tear up Echo Creek looking for me! And we saw him KILL people! I can't just hide and play coward while others get hurt! I have to go out there!"

"But Star-" Marco grabbed onto her arm, trying to keep her from going outside to confrotn Kars, "-you will DIE If you fight him! You HEARD Glossaryck! You HEARD about how unstoppable he was! He was probably shot into space BECAUSE this Joseph guy couldn't beat him the old fashioned way! Star the SECOND you go out there...you could die..."

Star thought about this, taking in Marco's words about her dying against Kars. From how Glossaryck explained him, he was invincible and immortal. He could transform into anything. He truly was The Ultimate Life-Form. She had no offense nor defense for that. Kars was far beyond her power to defeat.

...But that didn't stop her.

"Marco...it's either me or Echo Creek." She said, walking towards the door. "I think Earth is a pretty great place. And I wouldn't let anything happen to my second home. You've all treated me with so much respect and love, I think this is the only way I could repay you."

"What?" Janna, now finally realizing the gravity of this situation, speaks up. "Star, hold on bud. This is way out of your league. Can't Glossaryck or your parents handle it?"

"Yeah, come on they HAVE to be strong!" Jackie chimed in, "You CANNOT be serious about going out there! I mean...what will we do if you die?" Jackie nervously grabs Marco's arm, causing the bo to blush nervously before he turns his attention back to star.

"Kid I know you want to be a hero, but you shouldn't try to be a hero in a suicide mission. You can't go out there and fight this Kars guy yourself. None of us should fight him...but if need be, I can go and hold him off, maybe send him away. He was in my visions, urgh..." Mina held her head, trying to keep herself sane for the moment.

She heard everyone's comments on her mortality rate against Kars, and how she stood no chance against him. Each comment was a legitimate statement, and she did take them all into consideration. With a twirl of her wand, Star allows it to glow before turning to Jackie and Janna.

"MAGIC SPARKLE EYE BEAM!"

With that exclamation, Star shot beams of magic into the eyes of Janna and Jackie and caused them both to yelp and hold their eyes in pain. Though the sharp pain of the blasts subsided quickly and both began to uncover their eyes and blink rapidly. As their sight returned to them, Jackie and Janna began looking around the room curiously to find Star.

"Alright, Butterfly, what's the big idea?" Janna asked, "You had no right to-whoooa..."

"So...you see it too, Janna...right?" Jackie asked her friend, who nodded as she looked upon the sight of Star's Stand. The Mewman armor adorning the body of Shining Star was shining next to the pulsating light of Star's pink aura. There was nothing more cool than this sight, they both though together. They could finally see what Marco saw all the time.

"Marco...you see this all the time, huh? Lucky guy..." Janna, for the first time ever, spoke to Marco without any innuendo but instead with more awe.

"She looks so cool...a bit angry..." Jackie stated, "But cool..."

Shining Star was giving the stink eye to Glossaryck, who just rolled with it so as not to cause a scene. "Thanks..." Star said, her serious gaze staring right at them with a heroic fire in her eyes. "I wanted you to see Shining Star because I wanted you to see who was with me. As long as I have Shining Star, I'm never alone. You all can stay back. I don't mind. But I know this being wants me. And I can't hide while he rips this town apart. If it costs me my life, then so be it. But I'd rather die knowing I saved all of you from death...then live with you all while knowing I didn't do enough to stop him. Yeah he's stronger than me, but that doesn't excuse him from attacking others. And it doesn't excuse me from hiding. If he wants to kill, he has to go through my hands of justice. Shining Star will never allow him to run around as he pleases."

Star comes back to hug Marco, giving him a tight squeeze around the neck and shoulder. Once she releases the hug, she heads to the door and leans against it. She was still contemplating in her head if this was a good idea. But it seemed her body and soul were acting independently of her rational mind.

This was something the cloaked figures loved, though. The female especially became nostalgic while looking at Star stand there with her life on the line. She didn't care if it killed her, she was going to defend her home. A vision of Joseph Joestar stood next to Star, the female's eyes almost playing tricks on her.

"She reminds me of the old man..." She said, putting her hands together. "She's going to sacrifice herself...she's willing to do it for her friends."

"If that isn't the undeniable proof that she is a Joestar...I don't know what else could be." The male shrugged. "That attitude...that birthmark...the Stand...Star is a true descendant, and Glossaryck can't fight fate this time." He said.

Yes, feeling regret over not saying anything, Glossaryck began to comb his brain for any thoughts on reasons why he should keep the charade up any longer. He just saw a fire from Star that he hadn't seen in any Butterfly family member before. Many of them were motivated by war, greed, control, her country. But none of them ever decided to willingly give up their own lives for a guaranteed suicide mission. Even the most perilous of princess and queen missions always had a decent success rate. This was a straight up death run. And Star was threatening to charge at the man holding a machine gun head-on. And all she had was a knife. This wasn't normal bravery. This was bravery enhanced by the Joestar blood running inside of her. As Star walked out the room, Glossaryck had decided one thing in his mind. He was going to have to share the history now. There was no way around it. He cringed at the thought of the princess fighting this being and being absolutely broken as a result. He went pale at the thought of telling the king and queen that their daughter was killed in a massive fight with The Ultimate Life-Form who outclassed her in every way. She doesn't have to do it, but she does. Because she was a Joestar sacrificing her own skin for the skin of others.

"Okay, guys...wish me luck." Star nodded before heading out the door. She had to think closely on it, as well as find peace with death. She made peace with her choice, and now she had to make the long trek to find him. She exits the door and walks down the street to try and enter the city. That's where he was last time, flying over the city and screaming "Joestar". She'll have to get closer to him and hopefully direct him out of the town so their fight can go on without worry for people's safety. "I love you aaall!" She sang to them before running out the house.

Marco, Janna, Jackie, and Mina all look at one another in confusion before turning to the window as Star runs as fast as she can towards the city. She waves her wand, summoning her cloud (aptly named Cloudy) to escort her to the city.

Above the clouds, Kars flies around while following the pungent scent of Joestar. The air reeked of the smell, filling Kars's nose with something similar to the scent of lava and brimstone. He also smelled flowers, possibly lilac. A nature-based, earthy smell was mixed with the fiery aroma that captured his senses. The smell of nature made him calm and cool. But it was the fire that mixed with it that tipped him off to Joestar blood.

"It reminds me of the volcano...Joseph Joestar...JoJo tricked me with those rocks, having me sent into space. But it seems as if I remember something else after that." Kars held his head, trying to think as hard as he could to remember what happened next. Something in his head told him that he had done a lot more than what he rememebred. But he wasn't entirely sure if it was true or not. "My superior mind needs to reach deep into the recesses of my memory. Surely I can remember something from my past. After Joseph Joestar sent me into space, I must have-"

"HEY! CAR MAN!"

The shout of a young woman broke Kars's concentration, frustrating him even more than before. He swiftly turns to the source of the yell, seeing the blonde princess herself atop a smiling purple cloud. He grits his teeth, but tries not to lose the elegance in his floating stance. He keeps upright, his body like one glistening straight line in front of the shining rays of the sun.

"What is it you want, child?" He stated before the smell of lava drove his senses wild, "You dare confront The Ultimate Life-Form. Who are you to...wait...that scent wafting through the air...the lava...lava...fire...burning blood...are you..."

Star, shouldering her wand while holding her head up and arching her back slightly, simply closes her eyes and taunts Kars. "I dunnooo...who do ya want me to be, Mr. SUV? Maybe I...share some powers with some guy who beat you before?" She asked, turning around so Kars could see her pink star birthmark in full. The sight of that star sent shockwaves through Kars's mind, allowing him to pull from his memories the neck of Joseph Joestar. The same pink star...the same bravado...the same smell to his blood...

"...You...YOU..." The elegant pose he held in front of the sun was starting to break alongside his mental fortitude. Just seeing a remnant of HIM made him utterly sick to his stomach. The bubbles churned in his guts while the rage inside of him boiled to solar levels. Red sparks of energy began jumping around his body, cackling loud enough for Star to hear. But despite sensing his hot he was getting and hearing how much power he was exuding from his own person, Star kept her cocky act up. She knew if she could goad him into chasing her, she could get him out of the city. What she did next...she wasn't sure. She could chase him into another dimension and trap him there.

"Yeah! That's a GREAT idea!" She said to herself, whispering so that Kars couldn't hear her, "All I need to do is just use my scissors and bring him along for the ride...he seems easy enough to tease..." She giggled to herself, seeing nothing wrong with her foolproof plan.

"I can hear you...Joestar..."

His low yet sinister voice in her ear, coupled with the breath that was traveling down her neck, made her hair stand by its roots. Her muscles tensed, and her own breathing became heavy enough to weigh her and Cloudy down. She slowly turns her head to the side, and sees a squirrel on her shoulder innocently perched there. But the cute looking squirrel soon bites into Star's neck, drawing blood from the girl! "NGH!" She grunted, holding her wound to keep it from bleeding. That furry creature that bit into her neck suddenly jumps all the way back to the hand of Kars, and he puts it to his head. It begins regenerating back into an ear, and Kars perfectly reattaches it back to the left side of his head.

"I drew Joestar blood...now isn't this refreshing. If only I could take YOUR arm too." He said, pushing his Light Slip Blades from the outer sides of his wrists. "In fact...I think I will. Your plan would have worked if you weren't so foolish. For a Joestar, you don't seem very smart..."

Despite the pain she was in, Star still bantered back with Kars through her cringing body. "Well jokes on you...I'm not a real Joestar...I just have their powers, heh...buuut I guess I can humooor youuu..."

An incredulous Kars is taken aback from this comment, shocked that his senses lied to him! "What? No, you MORON! You ARE a Joestar! The smell of your blood...I KNOW IT...that BIRTHMARK IS NO LIE..."

"My name is Star Butterfly...star birthmark...duuuh." She rolled her eyes and the hand she was holding the wand in, "You honestly don't know much, do you? For such an Ultimate Life-Form, you are ooone duuumb bird man vampire thing. ...Speaking of vampires...how can you control Ripple if you have vampire DNA?"

The question made Kar smirk devilishly, and he begins taking a stance before answering her. "That, my dear...is something for you to see right now. If you are not a Joestar, you are wasting my time. So allow me to make quick work of you. PREPARE TO FEEL THE FULL POWER OF THE ULTIMATE LIFE-FORM!"

And with a a blinding light reflected off of his chainsaw blades of light, Kars is able to get Star right in the eyes! "Agh!" She yelped, covering her eyes as she almost falls off of Cloudy.

"I got you princess!" The cloud declares, though he also sees the rushing madman that is Kars come right for them. "Oh no! Princess look out!"

Star can't see anything right now, so she can't see Kars coming...

...but she still holds her wand out, causing an armored hand to appear out of her wand to GRAB the speeding Kars by the throat!

"What...? What IS this-" His thoughts are interrupted by another armored hand SOCKING him in the face. Shining Star appears, and allows Star to see through her eyes. The Stand and User become one for now, and Shining Star cracks its knuckles (while some good 'ole Stardust Crusaders plays).

"Kars...this is my planet. Earth is my new home." Star, wiping her eyes, declares to him. "So until my LAST BREATH, I WILL MAKE SURE THIS PLANET LIVES AS LONG AS I STAND...oh man that was corny..." She said to herself, trying to jot down what would and wouldn't work for banter. "Better ask Janna about this later...anywhooo..."

『SHINING STAR』

With an, "ORA!" To confirm her readiness, Shining Star rushes forward as fast as she could and actually misses a punch when Ultimate Kars phases out from in front of her. Star begins to panic, wondering where Kars went. She recalls her Stand quickly, and it actually blocks for her in the nick of time when Kars appears behind Star! The Stand holds the blades of Kars, trying to make sure he can't slice open Star.

"How can you see her...?" Star had to ask, because no one is able to see a Stand normally. Magic or being a Stand user is the only way to see the spirits.

"Your ghost? ...Your Stand?" Kars asks her, "Memories are flooding in...I remember Joestars...I remember multiple Joestars...I remember these ghosts many of them had...I know...I know you...I...I think...you...were being hunted by someone..."

"Hunted?" A confused Star bellowed, "Okay guy, now I knooow the ice has been melting, seeping into your head and all, but you got the wrong person. I'm NOT a Joestar! Now stop calling me that! I just have their powers!"

"NO! I KNOW YOU...YOU ARE A JOESTAR!" Kars shouted, "THAT BLOOD...THAT MARK...PRINCESS JOESTAR!"

"NO! I'm PRINCESS BUTTERFLY!" She shouted back, getting annoyed more and more by Kars's complete ignorance, "PRINCESS BUTERFLY! Princess of Mewni! Daughter of King River Johanssen & Queen Moon Butterfly!"

"Nooo! My IQ is OVER 400, you MORON! I AM COMPLETELY CORRECT! You wallow in your ignorance any longer, and you could DROWN in it! This River & Moon are no parents of you, merely simple GARBAGE born of this universe! You are the daughter of-GRAAACK!" Kars has his gut punched by Shining Star, the increasing anger of Star causing her Stand to also become more aggressive. The sucker punch was then followed by an uppercut to the chin of Kars, which sent him upwards. And Star, her cheek marks glowing, holds her wand out and shouts a spell.

"I'm going to send you back into space...no one EVER calls my parents garbage...except for when I'm feeling upset at them for unimportant reasons...WINTERSTORM HYPERBLOW!"

Her freezing spell blows from the hands of Shining Star, who floats over to Kars with icy hands to try and freeze the Pillar Man once again. Though Kars, seeing this plan coming, just sends Ripple creeping around his body.

"You can try to freeze me again, Joestar...but the cold vacuum of space is what brought me to a cold end last time." He said. "Your earthly ice is no match...FOR THE POWER OF THE SUN! My eyes are that of an EVOLVED BEING. I am the last evolutionary step mankind can take! I am ULTIMATE. And as such, I can see your pathetic Stand. HAVE A FEEL FOR HOW TRULY HOT THE SUN IS!"

A double palm strike to Shining Star's icy hands causes Ripple to bounce from his hands to the hands of Shining Star. Despite the armor of the Stand, it still feels the burning effects of the Ripple. And this causes Star to grit her teeth in pain. But as soon as her hands start literally burning off the bone, she screams absolute bloody murder on her cloud. The bloodcurdling cries send her to her knees, her hands held out because any motion would just make them hurt even more.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Princess! Princess!" Cloudy cried, only hearing the beleagured pants of the pained princess of Mewni. Shining Star was recalled to make sure Star took no more burn damage, but what was done was done. Her arms looked like rotting pieces of meat. The burned flesh bubbled and stewed as her hot blood dripped onto Cloudy, making him wince. Star was in so much pain, she couldn't even begin to speak. Instead, Kars took control of the fight and flew over to her for a huge knee in the face! He punches her a few times in the chest and face before yanking her off of her cloud by her burnt arms.

"AGH!" She cried again, and continued to whimper and moan when Kars began twisting the fleshy stew that was Star's arms. He took sick pleasure in doing this, relishing the pain of the Joestar in front of her. He was so enamored by what he did that he began playing with her arms like they were drumsticks.

"Bdm-tsh! Bdm-bdm-bdm...boom boom boom!" He relished this fun time with the exhausted Butterfly, "My...despite how plucky you acted in the beginning, you are still a fragile little human" He turns to Cloudy, and breathes in before shooting out a gust of air with his ULTIMATE LUNGS that blows Cloudy away.

"WHOOOOOAWHOOOA PRINCEEESS!" He screams in panic, hoping to get back to her soon. He feared for her safety, and for good reason.

After disposing of the one person who could save her, Kars looks back at Star. Her face was bruised, her nose was bleeding, and she was out of breath and barely able to to comprehend anything past the pain in her arms. This pleased Kars, who licked her left arm to truly taste what pain and despair were like.

"So this is what Joestar blood tastes like. I will keep this memory in my head forever." He chuckled. "Be gone, Joestar. May your bloodline end here...on this day...in the town of Echo Creek. Your tombstone will read, 'Here Lies Princess Joestar: Her Bloodline Was Strong, But She Was Weak'. I cast out your lineage from the gene pool, JoJo!"

And with that quick eulogy, Kars drops Star and sends her hurdling to the ground. The Joestar line...Star...the wand...was falling...

...but was once again caught by the hands of Kars, who thought this wasn't enough.

"No...no, I know your kind Jojo...you'll find a way to survive this, I KNOW IT...your line is great at subterfuge. Joseph Joestar was all too great at it. And I know your father...I remember...I remember...Pucci...Valentine...Diavolo...Kira...myself...Brando...we were all united through time and space in an effort to destroy the Joestar line. We SUCCEEDED. We DID. We almost got away with it. But The Joestars made one last ditch effort."

Star wasn't able to comprehend anything Kars was saying, though she shook her wand a couple of times. And the star on her wand turned into a giant red button, as if it was recording everything he said.

"Johnny sent Valentine flying out of this realm...Josuke sacrificed himself to dispose of Kira...Joseph and I fought, and he suffocated in space just to keep me frozen once more...but before all of that...I remember...your father...your dearest father never came to the battle...the final stand of The Joestars" Kars began remembering something from far back, back during their defeats at the hands of The Joestar line.

-Flashback-

The Joestars were nearing the palace in Heaven. HIS heaven. The forces of DIO were being defeated, and the being who was over Heaven was not going to last long if Jotaro's Stand was also "Over Heaven". Pucci, knowing that this was not going to end with their victory, had an idea.

"DIO...my Lord..." The former priest of The Green Dolphin Prison got on one knee, holding several discs in his hands, "These discs come from the minds and powers of many a Joestar companion. Zeppelis, Stardust Crusaders, Morioh, Italy, The Prison, America...I have recorded numerous things with these discs. I traveled time itself to grab these. You must safeguard them. I have an idea to procure victory. It may be costly, but if I can steal their memories with Whitesnake...their powers...we have a chance..."

Above Pucci sat DIO, the man over Heaven himself. The majestic big bad with a long, flowing mane and powers beyond that of any being in the universe. Pucci followed this man since the day he met him, doing his bidding and carrying out his work even until the day he reset the universe. He was inspired by DIO, and Pucci was the man who did what no other being (even DIO) could do...kill Jotaro Kujo and end The Joestar bloodline. And he was banking on doing it again. DIO was pleased with this plan, looking over to his Stand. 『THE WORLD OVER HEAVEN』 was a simple purple and blue version of the original, yet its power made DIO a virtual god. The World nodded back to DIO, who turned to Pucci and nodded to approve of his plan.

"Go forth, Pucci. Steal the make-up of this world and end The Joestars once and for all." The approval of DIO made Pucci smirk, his pride at an all time high. "Thank you, Lord DIO..."

And go forth he did. The Joestars each fell one by one. Although his own comrades would fall during battle, Pucci would collect their discs of memories and powers alongside the Joestar memories and powers. By the end of the final battle in Heaven, The Joestars had been collected...and so had DIO's allies. But DIO and Pucci couldn't celebrate, for one Joestar was absent from the final battle...

-Flashback End-

"...I don't know what happened to your father, DIO, and Pucci after that. I was never collected, though Joseph Joestar I assume was." Kars hypothesized. "I am not a being who would have taken kindly to having my mind ripped from my body. But I know that your father would have been angry. How the world became like this, I do not know. All I know is that your father and whoever stood left with him had something to do with it. The Joestars are dead..save for one...and he is not one to trifle with. So if he is watching...THEN I HOPE THAT THE LAST REMAINING JOESTAR SEES WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HIS PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!"

The declaration from Kars was followed by a swift SLICING OF THE STOMACH...

...Star's body was ribboned at the viscera...

...and it took gravity itself as Star was dropped to keep everything inside of her...

...red flew upward as the body dropped downward...

...Star's life flashed before her eyes, from her moment of birth to the day she learned how to snap a neck...

...from the day she met Pony Head...to the day she met Tom...

...to when she received her wand...to the day she met Marco...

...all of their adventures from the underworld to Pixtopia...Mewberty and Mewni itself...

...Star had barely any memory left to remember...her wand flying into her hand, glowing pink to match her cheeks...

...she only remembered one thing...

...as the thud of crashing into someone's arms was felt, she could only remember one thing...

...something she wasn't familiar with...something involving a man...a man in blue...

...a man with funny hair...

"STAR!"

...a man holding her...

"STAR! WAKE UP!" Janna shouted, "MARCO FREAKING DO SOMETHING!"

...his face was obscured, but she could see his smile...

"I'M TRYING! MY RIPPLE CAN'T REGENERATE CELLS THIS FAST!" Marco screamed. "STAR! STAR! DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

...a warm smile, comforting her as she is put into the arms of a nice raven haired lady; she felt she could recognize her...

"GUYS...HE'S BEHIND US..." Jackie screamed, huddling around Star with Janna and Marco, the latter cackling with his own Red Ripple. His own rage was building, and he was nearing a tipping point. The sight of Kars made his blood boil. His Ripple was flowing erratically around him.

...she could hear his voice, it sounding like a man who was angry yet trying to keep it inside...

"Take care of her, you two. I'm entrusting you with her..." He said before turning around. "Shizuka...Emporio...if I don't make it back, I can trust that you will make sure she knows her roots. I want her to know she comes from a family of heroes."

Mina makes her way towards Kars, getting in front of the teenagers to protect them. Her yellow Ripple flowing around her body, she stands off against The Ultimate Life-Form bravely.

"Mina! You're sick! You can't go out there and fight him alone!" Marco shouted in concern.

But Mina just thumbs him up while looking back at him. "Marco, I'm not physically sick. Just crazy. But I think crazy's kind of good here, y'know?"

Star's vision was getting blurry, her mind starting to fade away. But she tried her darndest to keep conscious. But that's when she saw two of the cloaked figures run towards them...the same ones from her memory...

"Oh no...oh no, Emporio, she's fading! Ojo, stay with me...! Emporio, do something!" The raven haired Shizuka shouted at the blond man, who was busy trying to lift her head up.

"I don't KNOW...I don't know...is The Ripple helping her!?" Emporio asked Marco, who shrugged.

"I hope, I hope! Star don't die on me! STAY AWAKE!" Marco pleaded, tears causing his eyes to well up.

"Dude! Star! These two apparantly KNOW you! Glossaryck told us about stuff when you left! You're a JOESTAR or something! I dunno what the heck that is, but apparently your name is Ojo! That's like...PRINCESS in Japan or something!" Janna chuckled nervously, "Your nickname is...JOJO. Isn't that, like stupid? Ha ha, funny funny! Please wake up and laugh with me..."

.

.

.

Star too out of it to respond properly, and Marco had to keep himself close to her to try and heal her. "I wish I had more Ripple...!"

Meanwhile, Mina was gathering her Ripple in a last ditch effort to fight Kars. Though The Ultimate Life-Form wasn't amused. "And this is...what, moron? An attempt in trying to fight me? How pathetic...your Ripple can't help you against me."

"Maybe not, buff man..." She chuckled, "But it sure as shine can allow me to use my Stand! My Stand is a representation of my Ripple Energy! And I use my Ripple for up close combat! So allow me to show you how I use my Stand, you big bully! Monsters like you MAKE ME SICK...and it'll be my pleasure, as protector of Mewni, TO UTTERLY DESTROY YOU!"

『MOONLIGHT LEGEND』

Mina, despite seeing what Kars did to Star, brings forth her power in the form of a power boost. Her muscles expand, bulking her up to a near ridiculous bodybuilder body type. Her Stand was internal, a bound Stand. But it was still very noticeable just how strong he had gotten. Her Ripple sparked around her body, her pupiless eyes stare angrily at Kars, and her body shook with power. Though Kars simply chuckled at her involvement.

"And what makes you think you can take me on..." He asked. She replied in a deeper voice...

"My Stand increases my physical attributes ten-fold. My body is a Ripple producing FACTORY." She stated. But what was more incredible was Shizuka and Emporio stepping forth to stand side by side with Mina.

"You hurt...my family." Shizuka growled, the normally quiet girl now taking off her sunglasses. "...So I'm assisting Miss Loveberry alongside my husband..."

Emporio, the crying child now turned buff and emotional adult, stands next to his wife as well. "I survived through so much...I won't let you kill the girl who I came to call a daughter...WE PROMISED HIM WE WOULD PROTECT HIM...SO I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET YOU END HER LIFE HERE WHEN SHE HAS SO MUCH LEFT TO GIVE! MY FRIEND WILL STAY WITH ME AT ALL TIME, AND HE WATCHES OVER ME...AND PROTECTS ME..."

『WEATHER REPORT』

The white Stand with spikes atop its head and red eyes appears out of Emporio's body, throwing a punch towards Kars. Though he dodges it, Kars cannot dodge the headbutt he receives from Mina! The leaping heroine then allows Shizuka to sneak around...

『ACHTUNG BABY』

...and reappear to begin a quick pummeling to the face of Kars, complete with a "DORARARARARARARA!" cry.

The Echo Creek teens watch Kars get triple teamed, smiling at the efficiency of each hero in their battle with Kars. Emporio would keep his distance, causing bolts of lightning to fall from the sky with Weather Reports' help. Meanwhile, Mina would get up close in caving in Kars' body with lightning quick punches. And Shizuke Joestar's ability to turn invisible, thanks to her blue bodied shades wearing humanoid Stand, allowed her to continue sneaking around Kars. She would make things invisible around her so as Kars would accidently bump into things. She played the perfect support while Emporio was the long range sniper and Mina was on offense.

"They're working PERFECTLY together." Jackie commented, "Glossaryck was holding a lot back from you guys..."

"Yeah...I kind of knew..." Marco said, trying to use his Ripple in an effort to help heal Star. His tone was very terse, and he made it a point to sound very annoyed at the mentioning of Glossaryck.

Jackie, noticing this tone, grabs Marco by the shoulder. "You're trying your best, Marco. Don't sweat it..."

"Yeah, well...I...I kind of have to Jackie...this is my best friend. IMAGINE if I let HER of all people die in front of me, all because Glossaryck just so happened to forget to tell us that Star has some CURSE that keeps it to where she could die at any moment before she even reaches 22. That BOTHERS me..." He said, "It bothers me that he's lied for CENTURIES to her family...it bothers me that he lied to HER and made her believe she could fight this guy alone when it was CLEAR that she couldn't. He could be the reason she dies...!"

"No, you heard Star...as heartless as this sounds...she...sort of wanted to do this." Jackie said, "You remember what Shizuka said...Joestars are sort of like this. They're always ready to fight and defend people. They're a bit too brave for their own good."

He sighed, knowing Jackie was right. Star, even without knowing of her own lineage, was always there to help him. Of course, he was always there to help her. And it broke his heart to believe that he couldn't be here for her during the one time she truly needed help. Star was lying on the ground, her stomach torn open by a madman with a superiority complex, and she was close to death. And all he could do was look down at her with teary eyes and hopelessly continue to pump Ripple into her wounds. Red Ripple would just melt her insides. All he knew what to do was stall the inevitable. The one time he stopped being "safety kid"...

"Marco...ask Mina to come in and sub for you." Jackie suggested, breaking his self-aggrandizing thoughts. "Mina is a 'Ripple Factory'."

"Yeah! And your Red Ripple stuff could match HIS." Janna chimed in, "YOOO! MINA! SUB FOR MARCO! LET HIM RUN IN WHILE YOU TRY TO HEAL STAR! YOU SAID IT YOURSELF! YOU'RE A RIPPLE FACTORY!"

The warrior turns around, hearing Janna's response and floating away from the battle. "Are you sure you can handle it, skinny guy?" She asked him. Marco nods, his eyes filled with the same fire that flows from his Ripple. And with that, the heroine makes her way towards Star and quickly switches with Marco. She kicks her energy output into overdrive, letting Star absorb as much of the healing Ripple as her body can take. And this allows Marco to run over to the last remnants of The Joestar Family and join their side.

Kars, seeing Marco run towards him, just snickers as he takes a step back. "The invisible girl and the boy with the weather are indeed powerful with their ghostly Ripple...but what can you do, little child? Or better yet...what can you do that I can't counter?"

Weather Report calls down another lightning bolt from the sky, but Kars changes the composition of his body to that of rubber. The bolts just jump down his body, and his rubber exterior allows the strikes of Shizuka to simply be inert. Once he knows where she is, Kars grabs Shizuka by the head and yanks her hair by the roots.

"AGH!" She grunts, trying to break free of his grip. Emporio rushes to the aid of his wife, Weather Report floating beside him while causing a downpour over Kars via a rain cloud. Kars lifts Shizuka over his head in an attempt to drown her.

"SHIZUKA!" Screamed her husband, winding up for a huge right hand. But he has to retract it in order to catch Shizuka after Kars throws her away.

"You ghosts can't hurt me. Your plans will always be futile against someone who is smarter than you...faster than you...stronger than you..."

"What about somebody more pretentious than you?" Marco deadpanned, standing up straight and having grown tired of Kars's monologuing.

The Ultimate Pillar Man turns to Marco again, smirking while brushing his hair back. "Young Marco. Your name is as...plain...as your appearance..."

"Sorry if I don't look like a super model, okay?" An annoyed Marco replied. "Look are we doing this or what? I have a dying friend behind me, and I'm itching for some payback."

"Well if you want to die so quickly, Mr. Marco. Then please, come at me. I sense you also have some 'Stand' power?" He condescendingly asked. "Or are you just bound to your old Ripple?"

Marco crouches, hands apart and eyes on Kars. "Why don't you try and find out, pretty boy?"

"If your combat skills are like your insults, I will assume this to be a very quick bout." Kars declared.

He saw how tall this Pillar Man was. The muscles, the height, the evil look in his beautiful eyes...they all intimidated Marco. This wasn't like Ludo or Miss Heinous. Those two were evil, but the kind of evil you could punch out quickly or outsmart. This was a being who couldn't be just be punched. This was a being who took a lot of punishment from three strong Stand users and still could heal himself and fight back. They couldn't win easily against Kars. He was truly a nuisance.

But one look behind him, laying his eyes on the sight of Mina trying to heal Star, and he began to well up with emotion. Star went out there to fight her heart out despite knowing she could die. And she very well may die right there due to this monster. He couldn't let this slide. Kars wasn't allowed to walk away from this unscathed.

"...LET'S HIT HIM AGAIN! I'LL RUSH HIM!" He shouted, running forward with no fear. His yellow Ripple radiated from his body, and Kars simply sidestepped another lightning bolt from Weather Report while elegantly dodging an invisible Shizuka. Though he didn't notice the light post behind him that he accidentally bumped into. This momentary distraction allowed Marco to reduce the space between them and spin kick the face of Kars. The kick does nothing but annoy him, and Kars grabs the leg of Marco and holds him over his head.

"Is this your master plan, 'Marco'? Try to attack me and fail to even make me wince?" Kars taunted, chuckling at Marco's supposed incompetency.

What Kars failed to realize, though, was that his "incompetency" was really a ploy to draw Kars into a fake sense of security. His Ripple now turning red, Marco allows his red hoodie to start burning as Red Ripple begins flowing from him.

"No way, Kars! YOU just helped my master plan, though." He smirked, noticing Kars's face contorting. The burn could be felt in his hands. It began to spread throughout his arms.

"What?" Kars's hands began to melt, his flesh boiling from the searing heat Marco was putting out. "AH!" He throws him down, though Marco recovers in the air and leg sweeps the Pillar Man. Emporio, seeing Marco's Red Ripple having an effect on Kars, uses Weather Report to bring the sun out from behind some clouds. With the power of sunlight beaming down on Marco, he can begin enhancing his body with more sunlight.

"Feels GOOD..." Marco, bathing in the sunlight, sighed happily as his Red Ripple grew brighter. Despite getting to one knee, Kars was taken aback and shaken up by the heat of his Ripple.

"It's...as hot as mine..." He said shakily, trying to regain his bearings. Looking back at Marco, he sneers at him and declares, "So you think you can match my Ripple blow for blow? ...It seems to me that your Ripple is doing you more harm then good."

The point was made perfectly clear when Marco's hoodie was being burned through, and he was starting to sweat. He tried to hide it so Kars didn't see him wince, but Kars knew just how hurt Marco was by his own power. "Poor Marco...his body isn't built like a Pillar Man. He can't last any longer...my body can take the heat. But if you want to challenge my sunlight, THEN LET US-OOPH!"

He attempted to rush the teen, his own Ripple sparking wildly. But he tripped over a reappearing Shizuka before becoming trapped in melted asphalt. Thanks to Weather Report using concentrated sunlight to melt the asphalt, Kars was stuck in the road. This was easy for him to break free from, but it provided Marco time to run over to Kars, slide under his arched body, and ready a huge strike.

"HEART STRIKE OVERDRIIIVE!"

JABBING the heart with two palm strikes, Marco lets his Ripple shine bright under the body of Kars! The solar fire of Marco melts the asphalt under him as well, and he begins slowly sinking into the ground. But Kars's body begins to melt, unable to heal itself as fast as Marco can melt him. "AAAAAAH!" His screams fill Marco's ears with the sweet song he wanted to hear right now. And Weather Report and Achtung Baby, now hovering over Kars, start a vicious Rapid Fisticuffs assault on Kars's spine. They jackhammer the spine as hard as they can while Kars gets his chest melted clean through.

"Yeah Marco! Melt that freak through!" Janna shouted, cheering for Marco while Jackie clapped. An amazed Mina would clap for Marco if she wasn't busy trying to heal Star's wounds. But she was visibly impressed by how much energy he was putting out. But it was Jackie who noticed Marco beginning to pant and wheeze. His clothes were burning at a much faster rate than before, and his body was turning redder. She could tell he was putting too much energy into his Ripple.

"MARCO! STOP! YOU'RE GONNA KILL YOURSELF DUDE!" She shouted, knowing Marco couldn't hear her. She had to get closer, despite the risk. Janna was about to stop her, but then went back to doing nothing save kneeling by Star's side. Eh...Jackie would survive.

"May Bon Bon's spirit protect you." She silently said towards Jackie.

Marco's body was reaching dangerous temperatures now, and his insides were starting to burn up. His skin was peeling faster, and he would soon die from the insane heat. He didn't see Jackie run behind him, but he did hear her scream at him.

"MARCO! STOP!" She shouted again, though Marco could SEE the beating heart of the Pillar Man. Kars was on the ropes, but he wasn't down yet. Shizuka and Emporio had to send their Stands to grab Marco, but the heat was too intense for them to grab them.

"Can Ripple be put out by water?" Asked Shizuka.

Emporio shrugged, "I don't know! I'll need to cool him off though!" He points to the sky, allowing Weather Report to control the weather once more to try and cause a huge chill to blow their way. The wind picks up, carrying with it a chilling breeze that does help in cooling off Marco a bit. But he was still at risk of killing himself. "Kid! You need to let go! If you die, it does NO ONE any good!"

"Star wouldn't want you to kill yourself! Not for her!" Shizuka exclaimed. "Kars is NOT worth dying for! Let GO!"

"NNNGH! HE...HE ALMOST...HE TRIED TO KILL STAR...I'M NOT LETTING GO OF HIM UNTIL HE PASSES ON!" Marco shouted, almost at the heart of Kars. The Pillar Man couldn't move due to the energy he had to use to heal himself. But his healing was in a race with Marco's internal organs, which began officially overheating. Marco was starting to feel as though everything was spinning, and his heart started beating faster. Two hands could be felt grabbing his arms...

...two arms belonging to Jackie Lynn, who was severely burning her hands trying to grab Marco. Her own flesh was melting, and she could barely take the pain before her nerves started to become shot from pain. She pulled Marco from under the Pillar Man, dragging him from the asphalt stew he was swimming in. Maro was so close to grabbing his arm, and yet Jackie pulled him away. A quick hug from Jackie to Marco, though, quickly calmed his energy to a yellow cooling point. The healing attributes of the normal Ripple began encouraging cell growth in Jackie's arms and Marco's entire body. They would be healed, but Marco was still feeling weak. Of course, he didn't mind lying in Jackie's arms.

"Hey...um...how crazy did I get back there?" Marco asked Jackie, who just stared back at him with a frown. "...Um...did I...do something wrong...?"

"Yes!" Her frown turned into an upset scowl, "You almost killed yourself dude! Don't do that again!" The normally relaxed Jackie showed a tinge of anger in her voice, though she was more annoyed by Marci's bravado than anything. How could he almost kill himself? Who did he think he was? He had people who cared for him, and it wouldn't be fair to them if he had killed himself. Over time, Jackie learned that Marco tended to over-compensate for his Safety Kid persona by getting a bit too gung-ho. Of course, she assumed he learned that from Star. And it was a very good assumption.

"Jackie, I'm sorry...but Star deserved me to go all out for her..." He was still breathing heavy, though the burning died down. Marco's dull brown eyes take a look down at Jackie's arms, which look to have several burn marks on them. A lot of white splotches are on Jackie's arms, which are evidence of her burns from when she rescued Marco. "OH! JACKIE I'M SO SORRY!" He yelped, trying to get to his knees and grab her arms. "My Ripple was supposed to fix that! Oh geez! What happened?"

"Hey heeey it's okay man!" Jackie pushed Marco off a bit and held her arms, "A bit unsightly, but they don't hurt. Some stuff I guess your Ripple can't heal completely. It's okay though. They remind me of the time I got to save the superhero of Echo Creek." She chuckles, signaling that she's fine with the scars. And this puts Marco's mind at ease, glad he didn't maim the girl. "Besides, you know how cool I'll look if I tell people I rescued you from a super vampire? These scars will prove it, man!" Her extra wide grin and eagerness for the weirdness he normally takes part of with Star makes him very happy, and is a far cry from the Jackie Lynn-Thomas who Marco assumed she was months ago. The unattainable goddess he once saw her as was nothing more than a thrill-seeking girl who was very down to Earth. And-

"Are you done...with your romance...?"

The sound of blades being drawn makes Marco shiver, and he instinctively grabs onto Jackie before he turns to see Kars. The Ultimate Life-Form was still healing from The Red Ripple, so he wasn't at one-hundred percent yet. Shizuka and Emporio were on the move, their Stands taking up positions on both sides of Kars. The Pillar Man was officially angered with fighting these people...

"I kill The Joestars...and I get greeted by the Joestars' leftovers and a child with power even he can't control." Kars says through gritted teeth. "IT'S TIME FOR THIS FIGHT TO END! THE FINAL STAND OF THE JOESTARS FINISHES WITH RADIANT LIGHT!" He shines his blades' light at everyone watching, blinding the teens and adults. Marco rubs his eyes and holds onto Jackie, too weak to fight against the unstoppable Kars and his blades. All he can do is pull her close and guard her with his body.

…

…

…

...but a swing never came. He didn't hear the slicing of the air above them. Marco and Jackie were safe. They all were safe. He had to open his eyes to look, and he hoped the blindness wore off. Indeed it did wear off...

...and he is greeted with the sight of Kars suspended in animation, his body unable to move. He struggles to escape his frozen torment, but it seems moving was a lost cause.

"What?" Marco asked, everyone else now looking at Kars. "Wait...is that..string?" Marco asked, now seeing shiny yet thin string hanging onto Kars like a coil. "But how is string holding him?"

"Why...why can't I move?" Kars asked in shock, trying to force his body to break the string.

"Come on Kars...you think you could get rid of me that easily?"

Everyone's eyes widened, with Kars's being the widest of the bunch. His body shook, and he turned his head to find the one sight he thought he'd never see...

...Star Butterfly...barely standing...her insides opened up...wand in her hand...and rope coming from said open stomach...

"Star!" Cried out Marco.

"Ojo! She's okay!" Shizuka grabbed onto Emporio's arm, tightly gripping it out of shock. Emporio knew just what happened the second he saw the string from her stomach.

"...Paying homage to her...I like it." He nodded with a smile.

Kars was still confused, and he demanded an answer. "WHAT DID YOU DO!? WHERE DID THIS STRING COME FROM, JOJO!? WHY IS MY-"

"Yeah yeah I'll tell ya, just stop talking, GEEZ." She groaned. "Say hello to my new 'spell'…if it really IS a spell..." Star said, knowing just how bogus the past wizard thing was now, "Used by 'Jolyne the...'...Jolyne, a Joestar..." She said, "It lets me unravel into string. And the perfect opportunity to use it was when you sliced me open. I unraveled a lot of my own body just to try and trap you, Kars. It was crazy. And I almost died from it. But I knew if I said anything to my friends, you'd hear it."

"WHAAAT!?" Kars reeled back in shock.

"...Oh yeah Kars...I outsmarted The Ultimate Life-Foooorm..." She sang happily, "...Now, I'm about to hurt myself doing this. But I'm going to cut you free. ...After this."

『SHINING STAR: STONE FREE』

Star, with Shining Star behind her, gets the strength to yank Kars towards hervia her gut string. And despite his efforts to try and cut himself free...

『SHINING STAR: THE WORLD』

...time froze for him. And Star sent her Stand forward, with trans-dimensional scissors in hand, to cut open a portal behind Kars. The Stand floats back to Star, a few seconds left in the times toppage, and rears a fist back.

"NOW HOW ABOUT A TASTE OF SOME SWEET SWEET FIST!" Star screams happily as Shining Star finally throws out its trademark Rapid-Fire Fisticuffs.

 ** _"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA_**

*GAAASP*

...

 _ **ORAORAORAORAMUDAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA...**_

 _ **...ORA!"**_

Pummeling the face of Kars repeatedly before aiming for the heart, Star wanted to make sure the weakened Kars would go flying through the hole Shining Star just made.

"TIME...RESUMES...now enjoy your black hooole!" She sweetly said as time was moving once again. The force of the blows sends Kars flying into her portal, which was actually a dimension trying to suck Kars into it. Whatever it was, it was not a dimension that was going to be friendly...or easy to escape from. Still, Kars was able to dig his blades into the ground and make his body heavy by modifying his DNA. Kars, though, was still in front of the portal. Star had Shining Star cut Kars from her string, hurting her in the process. She still tried retracting all of her string to close her wound, but she was too weak to try and time stop again. In comes Mina, though, who stands up in front of Janna.

"Hey Mina, what are you doing?" Janna calmly asked her, watching the heroine march her way towards Kars. "Eeer...Mina?"

"Mina? What are you doing?" Star asked her, trying to get her body healed. "I got this! You don't have to do anything! Don't do anything that'll jeopardize us trying to get you some help from Mewni!"

Loveberry looked over at Star, cracking her fists before crouching. "Star, I think when you first came to me, I was a bit nuts. But even then I thought you'd make a fiiine hero. Whatever torch I have to pass, I give it to you. You and Marco. Protectors of Earth AND Mewni. Whatever a 'Joestar' is...I think you make a great one."

Mina rubs Star's head with her giant hand, and then turns to Kars. The monster was trying to move forward, and was waving his hands at the feet of Marco and Jackie. Marco held tight onto the asphalt he dug his hands into (after melting it with a little bit of Red Ripple), and Jackie held tightly onto him. But unfortunately, Kars got a hand on her foot. "AH!" She shouted, trying to kick him off. But he was starting to release himself from the pull of the portal.

Mina turns back to Kars, and prepares herself. "MOONLIGHT LEGEND!" She shouts, which prompts Star to weakly try and stop her.

"MINA! WAIT! I CAN...I CAN DO IT, DOOON'T! I'M THE PERSON WHO HAS TO SACRIFICE THEMSELVES! MINAAA!"

Her cries fall on deaf ears; like a German soldier in heavy armor, Mina charges forward and slams into Kars like a hammer. Her strength and speed help her pull the heavy Kars off of the ground. "GAAAAAAAAH!" He screams as she rushes for the portal. "JOESTAAAR! HOW DOES IT FEEL KNOWING YOU'LL BE LOSING SOMEONE JUST TO GET RID OF ME AGAAAIN! TORMENT, JOJO! WALLOW IN YOUR ANGUISH!"

"MINAAA!" Marco futily reached out to her. And everyone watched as the heroine of Mewni, it's greatest Ripple user, tackled The Ultimate Life-Form into the portal to another dimension. Whatever dimension it was, Star knew it was secluded and far from theirs. They had no scissors,. There was most likely not a way back home. As the portal closes, Star has guilt wash over her conscious and weigh her down. She gets down to her knees and looks at the scene in front of her. Kars was gone...but so was her childhood idol. The heroine she looked up to was gone forever, being the heroine she had always been one last time...

Her friends got up, with Jackie helping Marco to his feet, and crowded around Star. Janna helped Star to her feet, and Shizuka and Emporio recalled their stands and stood near Star & Co. They were going to be there for her as she stares endlessly at the spot where Mina last stood.

...And they were there for her later in the day when the Mewni guard and the royal family were told the bad news...

A memorial service was held in Mewni for the heroine who risked her life for numerous dimensions, not just theirs. The king celebrated the life of Star's favorite Ripple using monster fighter by having a giant Ripple-based choreographed dance by the royal guard. And Queen Moon held a flower laying ceremony at the end of the service. But Star didn't feel like attending it. She had to, as the princess and as a service to Mina. But it just reminded her of how incompetent she felt in not disposing of Kars. After the service was over, she went over to a secluded spot behind a tree and decided to think for a second. Though her wand, or specifically Shining Star, glowed and sat upright next to Star. This was followed by Marco, decked out in a white uniform supplied by the royal family, walking over to sit next to Star.

"Y'know I always thought she was crazy. She proved me right." He chuckled, trying to bring some levity to the situation. Though she wasn't ready to laugh at the moment. His own forced chuckle smile faded away. "Star, she had one more heroic act to give. She was Mewni's greatest warrior. This is her job."

"Yeah, well what about this Joestar stuff? According to that, that was my job too. And it was my destined job." She said. "It was my job to sacrifice myself for the ultimate evil. It was my fate. I barely UNDERSTAND all of this! It just came about so suddenly! So now I'm NOT Star Butterfly, I'm...'Princess Joestar' or 'Ojo Joestar' or 'Jojo' or whatever! I have some family who died a long time ago. The universe was changed, and now the stuff from that universe is in this one! My mom and dad aren't REALLY my mom and dad, no it's some...OTHER people. Some Joestar guy."

"But they ARE your mom and dad!" Marco grabs her hands and looks her in the eye, "Whatever life you lived BEFORE, we'll learn about it from Mr. & Mrs. Joestar. Shizuka & Emporio seem like nice enough people with a lot of knowledge. But still...you lived most of your life as STAR BUTTERFLY. This Princess Joestar thing is just another part of Star, not the other way around."

Star looks up at Marco, a slight smile from his comfort forms on her face. "You sure?" She asks, leaning her head on his shoulders like Jackie did before. Marco blushes, trying to play off the moment by patting her head in a friendly manner. The brief plainface Star made before lifting her head off of Marco's shoulder said everything about how she felt about that.

"Star, you're amazing. But you gotta let this go, okay? Don't blame yourself." He said. "Say...maybe your other dad is watching you." He said with a chuckle.

"Heh...my other dad. The Joestar guy. Wonder what he was like." Star asked.

Marco scratched his nose while answering. "I dunno. Shizuka said his name was Jojo too. But his Jojo was funny sounding...GioGio..."

As the two of them bond under the tree...

...they indeed were being watched by a cloaked man in blue. Removing his hood revealed blond hair with swirls in the front, and his heart shaped chest window was very revealing. But his striking blue eyes that stared down at his daughter never gave away any emotion other than happiness. A golden Stand appears next to the Joestar...the Giovanna...and flowers bloom on the tree. One flower falls off the branch, floating gently towards the hair of Star. It sticks there, making what he already thought was a beautiful young girl look like a Renaissance painting.

Giorno Giovanna...with Gold Experience...the last of the Jojos. With a Stand Arrow in hand, Giorno keeps close eye on his daughter, Princess Joestar. As he always did...as he always was for years.

"I used to always get these flowers falling on me whenever I come to this forest." Star said with a chuckle. "Like some weird trees always know I'm here. I wonder if they're alive..." She asked.

"Well this IS a magical dimension, Star. Wouldn't be surprised if the trees in Mewni didn't want to kill you either." He said flatly.

Giorno could only chuckle at Marco's words. "Hahaha...I've always looked out for you. And even if you reject me, Star...you'll always be my Princess. And I will always protect you and this world from the real ultimate evil. ...I will NEVER let your grandfather lay a hand on you again...there is worse evil out there besides Kars...you needn't waste life on him...and I didn't need to reveal myself in this world just for him. I'm waiting...and so should you. Beware of the REAL evil..."

Night time befalls Earth, and Echo Creek's citizens are going to bed after an eventful day characterized by an invading bird man killing people. Funeral services would be held later in the week. But that just meant Janna Ordonia needed to check out the graveyard in advance this week.

Every week she snuck in, checking out the graveyard in efforts to scout the grounds and find the perfect times where she can plot her future séance. Janna would bring her friends with her, but she needed to do this mission alone.

"Aaalright...where is-oh! Heheheh...as always." She is looking right at the gravesite of one infamous clown from early Echo Creek days.

"Bon Bon the Birthday Clown" his tombstone said. A clown who vowed to come back after a horrible trick robbed him of his life. Janna wanted to be there on the day he resurrected, and so she would continue to sneak in and around the graveyard to get a feel for it. She needed to know where the groundskeeper would be at all times and when the place closes. She needed the fastest route to get here and the fastest route for escape. Janna was fully prepared for clown ghost watching in a few weeks.

"Okay then, I better head out..." She said to herself, only stopping to check the grave out again when she sees something rise from it. The curious occult girl looks at the grave, seeing what could only be described as a white wisp floating out of the grave. "Uuum..." She didn't expect any ghosts tonight. And the apparition's sudden appearance made the normally unshakeable Janna very shaky. "Hellooo there?" She asked it. But the wisp dashes behind Janna, going faster than she can turn her head. The wisp was in front of her, in front of dark figure that seemed to loom over Janna.

"Okay now I'm confused. What is HOOACK..."

Janna turned around, wanting to follow the wisp wherever it goes. And it seems to disappear the second an arrow flies through it and impales Janna in the neck. A voice...obviously the smooth talker Toffee himself...tells a dying Janna one thing...

"Destroy Star Butterfly...Destroy Star Butterfly..." He said as the mind control concoction was taking its control. Janna wasn't sure what was going on, but she could feel something weird in her head. It was as if something was leaking inside of it. Though Toffee waited for something to happen, he soon grew impatient. Toffee soon left Janna alone to choke to death, getting what he needed out of the risk. She didn't seem as if she would survive the arrow to the neck...

...at least until a minute later, when she saw a buff green figure stand over her. Her vision was blurry, so all she could make out was his size and the color green. But whoever it is, they just saved Janna's life...

...and this may have drastically changed it in the process as well...

-Cue Roundabout-

⇐==TO BE CONTINUED===

-.-.-

[STAND NAME]: Moonlight Legend

[STAND USER]: Mina Loveberry

Power: A

Speed: B

Range: E

Durability: A

Precision: B

Development: D

Abilities: This bound Stand is a personification of how Mina uses her Ripple in hand to hand combat. It enhances all of her physical attributes ten-fold.

* * *

A/N: 16,000K words...I have a problem. That's 10K more than last time.

It took more than a week, but I got it in! I need a beta reader. Eventually I will go back and correct my mispellins and bad grammar. But for now I'm just trying to get it out.

I really hope I nail the comedy in this story. I would hate for this to be overly depressing.

I saw someone suggest my story on the SVTFOE reddit page. Whoever did that, YOU DA REAL MVP! Suggest the story too, guys. Hoping others love it as much as you do. That really did make my day when I saw it, and it put me in a great mood after I had had a pretty awful day. So thanks whoever did it.

Wonder if I'll ever get recced on TVTropes one day...now THAT would be cool. Being on TVTropes is a fun little dream of mine.

NINE reviews! I dunno how many times I can thank you guys. We gained a new follower or two as well! WELCOME ABOARD THE TRAIN GENTS!

Ontooo...reviews! My favorite parts!

Cross177: Yeah I wanted to make Mina's craziness part of a larger reason. She isn't bad. She honestly just seemed like she was suffering from stress. But this is the same timeline as the Original 6 (I heard someone call it Universe J).

Keldeox: And now he's gone. Boop~

William Power: Short chapter, short update. All that's too it my friend Mr. Power. And this took longer...cause 16K. Woof. And Toffee is definitely going to target poor Buff. Ludo is waaay too ignorant to how truly awful Toffee is. But next chapter...he may see.

Reven228: Kars could see them since his eyes are the peak of human evolution and could probably perceive a different plane of existence than a normal human. Hence, being able to see Stands. And if Stands are "Ghostly Ripple", then why can't Ripple hurt them? Thankfully I hope I was able to write a decent battle here. And Diavolo...no his discs were taken by Pucci. Kars was frozen in space before Pucci got hands on him. But he was able to get Joseph's when his body fell back to Earth...morbid, eh?

OMAC001: Thanks! A monster could not have made it, that's all I figured. Why not the monster sympathizer herself teach the move based upon findings from some analogy for Funny Valentine? XD

Coldblue: Thank you for the concern with my wordings XD I do need a beta. But until then, I will update as I do. Over time during my break, I'll edit.

Yeah with Mina, it just seemed like she broke down. She was a nutjob. She couldn't differentiate war time from peace time. But nooo...no sequels for Mina, friend. She's gone. A moment of silence for one of Mewni's finest.

Well Ludo, for as much as he is training, isn't exactly INFINITE SPIN levels yet. He is nowhere near Johnny/Gyro. But Toffee? ...Well...I dunno. If Mountain Man and Moonlight Legend (named after the Sailor Moon theme) are representations of River's and Mina's Ripples...is Jade Devil a representation of Toffee's Spin?

I KNEW I had taken the idea of Kars smelling Joestar blood from somewhere. Thank you! I can say your ideas tend to match with mine, so it almost always seems like I'm using your suggestions. Honestly you just seem to predict where the story is going. XD

1.) Shining Star was changed by the Blood Moon in a more subtle way. It basically unlocked her Stand. She won't get Ripple or anything. But it hastened Shining Star's Developmental stat. So the stat was at an A before? Now it's at C, because Shining Star is able to use other Joestar abilities now. It's a fairly lame advancement, but it works.

2.) He won't be able to manifest one right now cause Mina sent him into some black hole dimension. 😛Buuut...Kars could develop a Stand. I am sure of it. 36Karsonmars WHO SAID THAT?

3.) I dunno about Jackie. But Janna...boy if she survives that arrow...

4.) Mina sacrificed herself unfortunately. Bufrog...same as in SVTFOE. He escapes and helps Star, easy as that. Not much of a spoiler. The question is what kind of role will he play? Hmmm...

5.) I only put the brackets there cause I assumed I was gonna do Starco. But, I mean...Jarco needed equal love too. I put two equal moments of Starco and Jarco in this chapter. But the issue was that Star's feelings weren't returned but Jackie's were. Sort of mirroring the show. Love triangle? Course! War between the two? Well...I dunno. Have to see my buddy dude.

Once again, always love your reviews. You make them long enough to love and you ask some fun questions.

Fall2Glory: HOOOLY SHIEEET! You're right! Shining Star is THE collective final act of The Joestars. It's obvious...Giorno took the discs, some stuff happened to where he got to this new universe and inserted the discs into the Butterfly Wand, and they laid inert until the true JoJo successor was born. Shining Star is not the wand's Stand alone created and personalized to fit like Moon's Stand. It is HER Stand by blood and inheritance. And God help us if Toffee reaches Heaven. Can he?

Kamencolin: I shall! I hope you keep reading! :O

King cool 2: Yes, he could definitely tell. That Joestar blood is thick. As for a Stand...whatever he gets, if he gets anything, he does need something that lets him use Red Ripple/Heated Hamon (alliteration for those who prefer Hamon to Ripple) without killing himself. Just needs something...though nothing pops out right now. Maybe later.

And yes, it can harm Kars. Normal Ripple did nothing to a non-vampire. But Kars's skin can't survive the sun if someone else pumps it into him. Marco's Hamon matches Kars's.

Once again guys, you got questions to ask or just wanna say stuff, review on! I will answer! We got nine this time. And it just is always fun to know you all are here watching. Hope you stick around for the last two chapters of Part 1!

Hiatus is almost over...I think. I hope. I need my Star Vs...WRYYY!

...Oh and yes. Officially official...Giorno Giovanna is Star's dad. Her adopted parents are Shizuka & Emporio Joestar (Emporio decided to take his wife's last name due to the respect he had for the family). Her real name is Princess Joestar. Princess in Japanese is Ojo. Star is indeed...a JoJo.

And yes...he...the big bad man himself...is her grandfather. KONO DIO DA! It's that long, blonde flowing mane.

Star's mother...I dunno. Trish was a choice...but she and Mista seem to be squeezes. So I won't be messing with that.

Alright then, I'm done rambling guys. Once again, thanks for reading and supporting! You all have been AMAZING! I want to update againt his week but I dunno. Have to see.

Anyway time for me to go!

Thanks for Reading!


	9. Episode 9: Soul of a Star

A/N: I dun did it now. Good Grief.

TWENTY-FOUR THOUSAND PLUS WORDS FOR THIS CHAPTER...add in author notes and this is ovrr twenty-six thousand. WOW. 

I did not mean for this to happen.

But it did.

So please...enjoy the fruits of my labor.

So how y'all doing? Good? Good.

Janna got stabbed last chapter. Oh boy.

I always wonder if I'm taking shortcuts sometimes. Skipping over certain episodes and plots of SVTFOE like Monster Arm and such...or not fully getting into the Marco/Heinous feud. I dunno. Just random thoughts. You guys seem to be enjoying it though, so I won't bother with thinking over it too much for now unless someone says something. I don't mind constructive criticism, but focus mostly on the story and not the spelling and grammar. I know to fix those later.

The PENULTIMATE chapter/episode before the finale of Part 1! I say...we jump on iiin.

I own IT ALL! AHAHAHAHAHA-no...I do not own JJBA or SVTFOE. Shonen JUMP and Disney do.

* * *

Queen Butterfly & King River sat in a small, quiet room with nothing interesting inside of it. The walls were a dull, dingy grey; there were no ornaments or special items hanging off of it. The dullness of the room gave off a boring vibe, with the tone inside of it as quiet and low as the occupants themselves. The Queen & King looked across from them to meet eyes with the other couple occupying the room. Their expressions gave away none of their emotions. Even the normally excitable King River kept a straight expression the entire time.

Across from them were the otherworldly couple of Shizuka & Emporio Alnino-Joestar. The two, still wearing their cloaks albeit much looser now that they're identities are known, stared back at The Butterfly parents for what seemed like minutes. The Joestars, though, were more confused about why The Butterflys were still staring at them. They assumed the royals would start the conversation. This proved to be untrue.

The worried blond man leaned close to his wife, whose shades concealed her dulled and half-closed eyes. He whispers in her ear, "We've sat here for far too long...are they going to say anything?" He glances back at Moon & River, whose straight gazes began to unsettle him. Shizuka's own poker face was aided by her sunglasses concealing her eyes. But make no mistake, she was also unnerved by the whole situation. If it was up to Emporio, they wouldn't even be here with The Butterflys. But Shizuka was adamant on this...

"I know this is weird..." She said, grabbing his face and caressing a cheek. She gently rubs his cheek in an effort to calm him down, "...and high-stress situations make you very uneasy. But this is one situation you can't yell at or cower from...and no hiding in that big old room of yours. It's time we confronted the people of this universe face to face. We've been running for centuries now. I'm kind of tired of it."

Her tone for that last statement had a hint of deadpan to it, her delivery very dry when stating it. But Emporio knew she meant every word. She was sick of running away. All the hiding and sneaking around they did, coupled with watching the universe from inside Emporio's Stand, was becoming tiring. He had little interest in talking with these people. But for her sake, he would try. "...Okay, Shizuka. I'll put up with them."

"Centuries?"

The silence from The Butterfly side of the room was finally broken by Moon, whose expression still didn't change. The Joestars turned to the queen, who began expounding on her statement.

"You said a few centuries...how long have you been in this universe?" Moon asked. "What have you done to influence or change our world in the time you've been here?"

"And most importantly...where did you come from?" River piped in with the biggest question of all. One Shizuka & Emporio were very bothered with, evidenced by Emporio looking down while Shizuka grabs his hand. The royals' expressions finally shifted into something with more concern. The queen's eyes opening wider while the king's eyebrows raising were signs that they may have regretted asking such a question.

"River...that may not have been such a good question to ask." Moon said to her husband, "At least not so soon..."

"Oh...I apologize, you two." He said while scratching the back of his head, "I didn't mean to-"

"Nono..." Shizuka shook her head, taking off her sunglasses to reveal her own eyes welling up with tears. Now it was Emporio who held onto his wife, putting his hand over hers and stroking it. "You and us...we need to air it all out. Glossaryck told us all to share everything. In order to know how your world is really working...you need to know the backstory to it all."

"I'll start with myself." Emporio looked down, trying to recount his past. "I came from a universe known in our log as 'Universe J' AKA the...original universe."

"Why is it considered the original universe?" Asked River. "How many are there?"

"Because it was where this entire saga started. And as for how many...has to be infinite universe. Some with small changes and others with huge differences." Emporio said. "But the reason I speak about it in the past tense...is...well, because it was destroyed...by a possibly homosexual prison priest whose lust for a human turned vampire from the Nineteenth Century encouraged him to use his bone and wait for a new moon so he could gain the power to fast forward time on a musical reference..."

"...I'm sorry, what?" Moon and River went silent for a second, with Moon managing to say her question amidst her and her husband's confused stares. Emporio immediately realized that what he said was utter nonsense without context.

"Oh I'm sorry. I think I need to provide some context..." Emporio nervously chuckled, "Here, let me tell you the story from the beginning. You might want to be prepared. This will take a while..."

The Butterfly couple began to slowly die inside, knowing that this may take a long time to explain. They continued to be polite, not trying to make the Joestars feel bad. And the context may be needed. But something told them that this may take far too long before they get to any substance. Glossaryck's name was being cursed in their heads. And so, Emporio began his tale.

"It all started in the late 1800s...Victorian England...and a man and woman found a rich man and his son crashed off of a cliff..."

-.-.-

While her parents discussed things with...her other family...Star stayed on Earth, waiting for information to be relayed to her later. She had school today, and there was no reason for her to skip her classes for something that could be told to her later. Plus, Shizuka & Emporio already shared information with her to add to what Kars told her. She just wished she could learn the full story about her origins. It was making her feel like a different person inside of her own body. As she sat on her bed, staring at her wand as if she wanted answers from it as well, the thoughts of her own identity flooded her mind.

Who was she? A Butterfly or a Joestar?

What IS a Joestar? Who are these people her "parents" keep bringing up?

Jonathan?

Joseph?

Jotaro?

Josuke?

Giorno? The guy they keep saying is her dad...

If this Giorno guy was her dad, then where was she her entire life?

But HOW can he be her dad? DNA proved that River was her father. She specifically found a spell that could sense her blood and find the nearest similar blood (Magic is a strange power). And her mother would never cheat on her father. So who was Giorno specifically? What was her old life like? "Ojo Joestar"...Princess Joestar...that was her name according to Mrs. Joestar. But how did any of this even happen? How did she even get to this world and become the child of The Butterfly Royal Line?

All these words kept her mind busy, which put her body on autopilot. She knew her routine by this point, so she didn't really have to think on it. By the time she snapped out of her trance, she was already on the school bus next to Marco. He shook her, snapping Star out of the trance that held her captive since she got up.

"Hey Star...you okay? Still thinking about what The Joestars and Kars told you?" Marco asked, concerned for Star's own psyche. He never saw her so contemplative before. She wasn't normally this quiet, especially in the morning. She was normally up before him. "I had to wake YOU up this morning. That's...not normal."

Star just sighed and looked over at Marco, only able to give a shrug. "Marco, I'm a JOESTAR. Not just Star...or a Butterfly. Just a few months ago, I was just a princess who just got her wand and was trying to activate her punch ghost. Now I apparently have a bunch of dead family members in my wand or something. And I think there's MORE information being kept from me. I was being lied to my whole life by Glossaryck, and it took a half-naked evil-yet beautiful-sparkling vampire to inform me of my real life. At least...I think it's my real life...either way, that wasn't even the craziest part of what they told us the other day..."

*Flashback*

After the funeral for Mina was over, the Joestars finally attended their first ever event in Mewni. The people of the kingdom were very different from the people of their universe. Marco looked over at Star and began whispering something about the Joestars looking like people from his Japanese manga. The people of this universe looked so simple in appearance. The Joestars could see the detail in their own looks, but these people were very simplistic. But they had no time to sit and think about the design differences of their worlds. The queen approached them both, the king by her side, and asked them several questions.

"So what is this about...Toffee...that I hear about?" She asked, garnering some quiet gasps from some people in the crowd. Star was very much in the dark about "Toffee". Well...she knew one thing about Toffee.

"Wait, evil candy?" Star asked, with Marco noticing the low hanging fruit that comment was trying to grab.

"I know...a bit about the Toffee situation. I guess Glossaryck shared with you everything you needed to know?" Shizuka asked the queen, who nodded.

"Yes, we're on our way to Castle Avarius once you and I have our talk." She said. "I'm glad you told us IMMEDIATELY...Star's life may have been in grave danger...Toffee never had a Stand when we fought..."

Hearing that her life would have been in danger made Star and Marco's jaws drop wide open. Star then marched her way over to her two mothers and slithered her way in-between their conversation.

"Heeey heeey...um...I was over there and I happened to overhear you mention that my life could have been in danger..." The princess spun her index fingers around one another in faux-nervousness before she went completely deadpan and bluntly asked, "What?"

The mothers look at one another with concern, both feeling worried for Star's safety. But both also knew that she could defend herself, and she needed to know what was coming for her. Shizuka shared the information on Toffee to Star, telling her about the evil coming for her and her wand.

"...Toffee wants my wand? This monster wants my wand, and I'm supposed to not know about this for years?" Star felt a sense of betrayal from both of the grown women, wishing she could have known about the murderer who was hunting for her. "You! And-and Glossaryck...dad..YOU, Miss Shizuka!"

Hearing her call her "Miss Shizuka" hurt her a bit, though she kept her emotions hidden behind her sunglasses. "I'm...your mother-"

"If you were my mom, you'd care enough to TELL me my life was in danger by the time I had my own Stand...right? I don't understand, it's like I take one step forward and you guys STILL never trust me with anything!"

"Star you're acting like a child!" Moon scolded Star with a parental tone, wagging a finger at her daughter. "If I witheld anything from you...if ANY of us witheld anything from you, it was for a GOOD REASON. Some things you just aren't ready to learn! Glossaryck didn't want you to be a Joestar and have their fates befall YOU...he felt some CONCERN for you. His job is to prepare you to become queen. And you can't be queen if you're dead..."

"And Prin...Star..." Shizuka had to keep old habits to herself, "You ARE your father and his family. Joestars never stay still and let things happen. You always have to go out and do things or fight things...and if you knew about Toffee before you were ready, we know you'd have gone out to fight him. You can't seem to stay away from monsters. You're too gung-ho, and you would have gotten yourself killed trying to fight a man with his mastery of The Spin."

Despite her anger at her two mothers, Star did eventually calm down. Marco put a hand on her shoulder, which helped soften her facial expression from a betrayed frown to a calmed and contemplative look.

"They're right, y'know." Marco agreed, "You'd be too gung-ho in trying to fight a guy who was hunting you down. And Glossaryck has to make sure you can be queen later. It's his job description to keep you alive. So, y'know...I don't think they WANTED to leave you out of the loop. Just until you were ready."

They were right. She wasn't ready to handle that burden yet. The responsibility of fighting a big evil like Toffee was something for experienced battlers. And defeating Ludo does not give experience close to battling Toffee.

"I fought Toffee years ago, Star." Moon told her, looking right into Star's eyes while tightening her fist. "And it was not something I ever wanted my own blood to do again."

"I understand mom...and Miss Shizuka...I shouldn't have blown up." Star shrugged and looked away. "Teen hormones or something. ...But I'm ready now. I know what I need to do and I know that it's my job to fight him."

"What? Star, that is NOT your job!" Exclaimed Moon, nervously trying to backtrack her daughter from that far point. "Star you CANNOT fight Toffee! That-"

"-is going to happen eventually..." Shizuka interrupted Moon. "My family believed that fate tied certain people together. DIO will always be tied to my family. And it seems Toffee will always be tied to yours. Instead of trying to protect her from fate, you should embrace it. Prepare for it. The worst of my world always tried to fight fate. But Star knows the right thing to do. Fight WITH fate, not against it! I think Star is capable of fighting Toffee. At least...with the right preparation, she will be."

Incredulously, Moon stared wide-eyed at Shizuka before she took a look at a bright eyed Star. Someone actually believed in her to settle a problem. A tight hug to Shizuka from Star brought a rush of emotion into the calm woman. Not once before had she ever hugged Star like this. Maybe when she was a baby, Shizuka hugged Star. But never had Star hugged her adoptive mother. It felt different. But it felt natural for her. Looking from afar with King River, Emporio had a warm feeling overtake him as he watched Shizuka put her arms around Star. Though the king and queen felt very uneasy about this scene, looking visibly bothered by this scene.

*End Flashback*

"I'm eager to get this Toffee thing over with." Star said. "I'm not even upset. I guess I'm...contemplative? I don't know how this is going to go or even how it'll end. I don't even know what his Stand can do. How can I prepare for that? Even Shizuka and Emporio were clueless. Toffee, this lizard monster guy, can keep his Stand a secret from people who sneak around the universe every day."

"Well...you learn any new spells from that chapter?" Marco asked.

"They're past Stand powers...but yeah. I just learned a neat one called 'Soft & Wet'." Star looked at Marco, both looking at one another with a bit of a grimace on their faces. Though something felt off...

"Hey uh...you notice something weird?" Asked Marco. "Like something's missing? That comment would have been followed by...something..."

"...Something...but what?" Asked Star began tapping her chin questioningly. Marco was scratching his head, and then Star began gnawing on her wand handle. It was something on the edges of their brains...the tips of their tongues...but they couldn't draw it out.

"Hey guys..." Jackie, moving to the seat behind them, peeked over the seat and looked down at them. This startled the duo, though it sent Marco's heart into more flutters than Star's. Even though this has been going on for what seemed like a month or more, Marco was still always shocked to see Jackie Lynn-Thomas being casual with them. A few months back, she was like an unattainable goddess to him. Now, she was this down to Earth girl who always didn't mind sharing a word with them. This made Marco swoon in his own mind, but he didn't notice himself swooning physically as well. The goofy, wavy smile and his fluttering eyes were coupled with his upper body swaying back and forth in an unintentional effort that served only to make Jackie worried for Marco. Thankfully, Star shook Marco and managed to send the topic back to Jackie. Like a man shaken out of sleepwalking, Marco looked around in shock while flailing nervously.

"Anyway, guys..." Jackie continued, quickly getting over that episode, "You hear what happened to Janna?"

"THAT'S who we were missing! JANNA BANANA!" Exclaimed Star smile, "Where is she?"

"Some reports are saying she went to a cemetery last night...and she got attacked. They found her lying at the entrance to a hospital. Some wound in her neck that went away quickly..." Jackie's story made Marco's and Star's hearts drop to their feet, feeling hurt at the thought of Janna being injured by some creep.

"What the heck was she doing in a cemetery at NIGHT?" Marco asked with a tone similar to that of a parent wondering where their child was. Despite his constant need of a restraining order against her, Marci still cared about Janna. Or at least he didn't want her nearly killed.

"She was probably setting up for her whole Bon Bon the Birthday Clown thing she's been asking me to go to for a month now..." Star contemplated as the bus came to a stop. The words "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown" made Marco slowly turn his head towards Star, his face plastered with a bewildered expression at the mere thought of Janna risking her life for a clown.

"I'm sorry...WHAT?" He asked with his jaw hanging down and his hands out.

The girls grabbed their stuff from their seats and began to walk off the bus, and Star just sighed and waved Marco off, "That isn't the important thing, Marco..."

As they leave the bus, Marco looks right at the two as they walk off the bus with his mouth still wide open. Even when everyone has left the bus, leaving Diaz as the only person on the bus (alongside a very annoyed bus driver), Marco still keeps the same shocked look on his face the entire time before he can even blurt out a word.

"...WHAT?"

Eventually he exits the bus and follows the two towards the school, which finally allows Jackie a chance to ask Marco a question. And Star speaks up as well, still concerned for Janna as they approach a large crowd.

"Guys we should try and visit Janna later today." The princess suggested with a smile, "I can make her happy with a new laser puppy!"

"Star I don't think laser puppies are a good gift for an injured person." Marco deadpanned. "They are barely a good gift for my 100% healthy parents. They've probably shortened my life-span and possibly the duration of my dad's eyessight."

The two went on with their weird conversation, which always amused Jackie. Star and Marco had amazing chemistry, and they acted like platonic life partners in a way. If it weren't for Star always pining over Oskar, they'd probably look like a couple. Fortunately for Jackie, they were just friends. Because ever since the Blood Moon Ball, Marco's confidence and bravery have been very key in getting her attention. She always noticed him in the halls, but he was so shy that he never confronted her. Or he would just head nod at her as if that counted as conversation. She found his attitude a tad weird at times, often to the point of brief annoyance since it wasn't like she was going to bite him. But she understood that some people weren't as social and open like her. It took Marco time to come out of his shell. And she cites Star as the reason for his new personality. No longer just a scared kid trying to nod his head at Janna, Star managed to make Marco a confident guy who will fight for anything and anyone. Needing to be rescued sometimes made her feel bad, like when Tom was about to attack her. But she thinks she's bailed him out of a few binds here and there as well. Super powers be darned, she'd fight for the guy too. And it was this new connection she found with him ever since the ball that's made her slightly attracted to him. An attraction that built over time thanks to their bonding over the supernatural, Jackie felt that her little crush on Marco might as well come out. And this was the perfect time. As the group pass by a pillar with a poster for the school dance in a few weeks, Jackie decided to make her move and ask Marco if he wanted to go with her to the dance.

"Hey Marco..." She asked him, a smirk on her face and no hint of nervousness in her body. "Got a question to ask dude."

He turns his head toward sher and raises his eyebrows, "What's up JackiEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The question was going to have to wait, thanks to what looked like a car smashing in front of the trio and possibly crushing Marco's left foot. "AAAAAAYE! AH AH AH AH AH AH AH!"

"Marco!" Shining Star rushed from Star's body and punched the car off, allowing Marco to fall over and try to heal his foot. Star's yelp for her friend was quickly followed by her turning her head towards the crowd to see just where the car came from. "HEY! YOU IN THAT CROWD! YOU JUST CRUSHED MY BEST FRIEND'S FOOT!"

Star marched towards the crowd, and Jackie stayed to tend to Marco. Maybe she'd ask him later when the commotion died down. It would be in bad taste to ask him while his foot is a pancake. Though she always found the cackling yellow energy fascinating to watch. As the sparks jumped around his foot, healing tendons and mending broken bones by stiffening them back into place, Jackie could hear the snapping and shifting of bone inside Marco's foot.

"You okay?" She asked him, trying comfort a very stressed out Marco. He can only give a thumbs up while breathing heavily, but this was enough of an assurance to ease Jackie's mind.

"Excuuuse meee...?" Star continued her advance into the crowd, pushing past several cheerleaders, two football players, and a giggling teacher, "Heeey! You need to apologize-whaaaa?"

Her authoritative demands were followed by a softer interjection of confusion thanks to her eyes being set upon the biggest shock she's had since she came to Earth.

The sight of Janna, completely healthy, was a sight that would have normally made Star happy. Janna was her friend, and her recovery meant a lot to Star. But the sight of Janna lifting a car with one finger was the thing that sent Star's mind into overdrive, trying to find explanations for the impossible feat she saw before her. Of course, Janna only looked on with her signature sly smirk while Star's eyes darted around the scene.

"Hey Butterfly, glad you could make the show." Ordonia greeted her friend in her gravely, quiet voice that she normally employed when she was being coy. She effortlessly flips the car over the crowd, having it soar all the way onto the pavement behind her. A boyish shout of, "OH NOT AGAIN!" filled the air and made Star wince, but she had to get to the bottom of what Janna was doing at the moment. HOW could she do it? Not only is she human, she was injured. Or at least she was reported injured. Maybe Jackie got the information wrong? Someone could have told her some fake news. She heard that term a lot on the arguing shows Mr. & Mrs. Diaz watched a lot. But maybe Janna recovered fast. It still doesn't explain the super strength Janna was exhibiting.

"Janna, we...need to talk..." Star thumbed away from the scene, hoping to pry Janna away from the show she was putting on for the crowd. Unfortunately, she received boos from crowd for suggesting Janna end the show, including from a teacher who even threw in a, "PARTY POOPER!". Grimacing was the only reaction Star could give for the crowd's negativity, but Janna just threw a hand up to quiet them all down.

"Guys, I got you..." She chuckled, reassuring "her fans" that she wouldn't leave them disappointed. "Star, I know they won't be able to see this. But I know you will. I dunno what else I can say. But the other night, I went to the cemetery. Something crazy happened that I barely remember...so, y'know, a normal weekend. And I woke back up in the hospital. Later on...I found out I could do this."

Janna grabs onto a car in a parking spot labeled "SKULLNICK", holding herself steady for a few moments. After a few seconds pass, the car is lifted over the head of Janna like it was a feather. And this bout of super strength made the crowd break out in boisterous cheers for Janna, drowning someone hollering in searing pain from afar.

"JANNA! JANNA! JANNA! JANNA!" They all chanted rapturously, giving her the praise she believed she deserved. But Star was not fully impressed. It was an impressive feat. But her mind was still on how she was able to do it.

"Man Janna your powers are SOOO cool!" Exclaimed Justin, the QB of the football team, as he walked towards Janna. More students crowded around Janna, trying to heap more praise upon her. This only served to raise her ego even higher, and her grin got more and more smug with each compliment the crowd gave her.

"Your powers are so much cooler than Star's." Brittney Wong came from behind and put her hands on Janna's shoulders, her own smug grin probably outdoing Janna's. "At least we can see yours."

Brittney's words would normally unphase Star since she always took her words in stride. But mentioning Star's powers then made the princess realize one thing...

...this was not something humans could do naturally. This was the work of a Stand.

"JANNA!" Star's eyes widen in realization, her mind finally having picked up what happened, "You...you have a STAND!"

Star's proclamation, garnering a far off, "WHAAA...?" from an obvious teen boy source, confused the crowd. Their silence made Janna look around perturbed, wondering where their praise and adoration went. Her fingers nervously wiggled and dug into her palms, and her ire towards Star was beginning to rise. But before she decided to tell Star off, Janna just sighed and chuckled. Finding a way to bring the attention back to her, Janna just let the cat out the bag.

"She got me people. Princess Butterfly got me." Janna snickered to herself, her low toned giggle hiding a much more mischievous agenda, "Or at least...your name WAS Princess Butterfly. I mean...your name IS, like Ojo Joestar or something, right?"

Murmurs from the crowd began, making Star look around before setting her eyes back on Janna in confusion. She was confused as to why Janna felt the need to share that. That was private information between friends. Not something to be used as fuel for jabs.

"Ojo Joestar? What a ridiculous name." Brittney's haughty laughs were followed by her fellow cheerleaders joining in on the comedy. "Ojo!"

"Hey...it means...Princess in...one of your Earth languages." Star forgot which language Shizuka told her Ojo was from, but it didn't mean her name was ridiculous. Just different.

Janna continued her comedy session though, mostly for the psychological edge. "Oh I'm sorry...did you prefer,. 'Jojo'? Sounds like a pet's name. Come on, Jojo! Here girl!" She pats her knees after crouching a tad, trying to mock Star even more to uproarious laughter. Star's sense of identity was already fragile at this point, but the constant mocking of one side of her made it harder for her mind to cope with everything at this moment.

"You should hear about her past life..." Janna started, "Her family is, like, not even her real family. That AWFUL tattoo on her neck is really just an awful birthmark tied to some goofy looking bodybuilders and fashion models." The crowd laughed even harder, their laughter making Star very nervous. Her nervous tics began to subconsciously start, with her stroking her long blonde hair while looking around skittishly. But by this point, she felt a reassuring hand touch her shoulder and pull her close. Warm sensations overtook her shoulder and gave her a calming feeling. This was easily recognizable to her as Marco's Ripple.

"Hey Janna, now's not the time to be a jerk alright?" Marco finally stepped in (figuratively of course, since three cars crushing your foot makes a job harder for Ripple to do its job). "Thank Jackie." He looked over to Jackie, who was helping him stay upright.

"No problem dude." She replied to him before turning to Janna. "Janna, Star is only worried about you. I don't know what's gotten into you. Weren't you hurt or something? What happened?"

Crossing her arms, Janna turned to the side and scoffed at Jackie and Marco. "Oh is the mismatched couple going to scold me for 'huwting poow Jojo's feewings'? Not my fault she can't take a joke. Or maybe she just can't stand me being the one with the coolest powers now? I mean...I know mine are sooo much better than yours, Stars."

"Oooooh..." The students of course had to egg on the situation. "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"

"SUPER POWER FIIIGHT!" Ferguson shouted to uproarious clamor from the crowd.

"Ferguson! Don't MOTIVATE them!" Marco scolded his old friend.

The orange haired kid only shrugged. "I am a man of anarchy, what can I say?"

Jackie and Marco looked over at the crowd of bloodthirsty students, even spying the aforementioned teacher egging on the situation. The chants wouldn't die down, even if Star began to back away. Of course boos started up, berating Star for not taking Janna up on her challenge. If this world were any raunchier, they'd be chanting some very obscene things at her. But at least Marco and Jackie were able to applaud her for her self-control.

"Whatever is wrong with Janna, it's negatively affecting her mind." Marco pointed out, "It probably IS a Stand. And we need to figure out how to pull it out of her, or at least make sure it stops making her like this. This ISN'T Janna."

"Yeah Star. Don't let her make you do something that you'll regret." Jackie said. "You don't need to fight."

The crowd was disappointed in the lack of a fight, but Janna was not done getting in Star's head. Toffee's weird concoction that dragged the evil out of Janna's subconscious was working, making Janna much more malicious verbally. But she had to show off how malicious she could be physically. She dug in her heels and turned her head to her "adoring fans" with a grin.

"Figures..." Janna said, "...she's leaving me just like how her Joestar family left her here. I wondered if you could get more pathetic than letting Mina Loveberry die in front of you, Star..."

Marco had to snapback at Janna for that comment, hurting his still healing foot while swiveling around and falling over onto his knees. "That was EXTREMELY uncalled for Janna! How about you-STAR!"

*BOOM*

Marco nor Jackie could do anything to stop the speeding freight train that was Star from rushing past them to deliver a righteous sock to the face of Janna. The princess's arms, to the eyes of someone who could see the spirits like Marco and Jackie, were armored. And it was this fact, that one could summon parts of a Stand to enhance their own physical traits, that caught Marco and Jackie off guard. But it almost caught Janna off guard.

The two armored fists of Star had collided with two yellow, polka dotted arms of Janna. The beanie wearing nuisance looked into Star's eyes, taken aback by the increasing paleness in her irises. Star could only take so much verbal abuse from someone she called her friend. And making fun of her only made her feel awful. But Janna found the nerve she needed to pinch in order to make Star jump. And now that she had her, all she had to do next was fulfill her mission...make Star look like a fool and beat her into submission.

"What's wrong, Star? I touched something sensitive?" Janna's condescending tone didn't make Star respond, though her body language suggested she was ready to fight Janna too.

Jackie kneeled next to Marco again and yelled toward sher friend. "JANNA! Stop trying to egg her on, dude, it's going to cause a huge-"

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The bloodthirsty teenagers were like attendants at the coliseum. Blood was suggested to them, and they were given a small taste just now. But they needed more from these two. A fight was needed to satiate their lust for schoolyard violence. It was better than going to class, at least.

Janna's arms stayed up the whole time Star had her Shining Star arms pressed against them, trying to push them and Janna's crossed arms deeper into the chest of Janna. But she was simply trying to catch Janna off guard, now opting to just rapidly punch Janna with her fists. But to her surprise, Janna opted to do the same to counter Star. Janna and Star engaged in supersonic hand to hand combat, silver and yellow blurs (or pale white and cyan blurs if you can't see the Stands) waving and smashing into one another.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Star's herself began to shout out the Joestar family cry, but Janna even had a cry of her own to shout with her punches.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Her cries mixed with Star's as the fists collided with crashed like rapidly firing bullets hitting each other. Star became so angry, she started screaming out something else. Something that worried Marco and Jackie, since it sounded like she was shouting, "murder".

"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"

Each hit made a shockwave of air that provided a test for the onlookers in trying to keep themselves rooted to the ground. Students were holding onto one another or holding onto the possum statue in front, anything that could keep them from being blown away was a decent anchor. Marco and Jackie held onto one another, and Marco used his Ripple as a gripper to hold onto the ground. He wished he could step in and help Star, but he was in no shape to actually walk over to them.

The rapid punches that she can keep up with didn't bother Star much. But the knee that met her gut and touched her stomach did keep her off guard. And if the shocks weren't enough, Janna slowly lifted herself off the ground and into the air with Star in tow. Her legs flailed and shook, and her arms were being held by Janna.

"Didn't expect me to be a freaking SUPERHERO, huh Star? Admit it...your powers kinda suck compared to mine." Janna smirked and lifted Star over her head. Next, she began to spin her around like a frat boy waving a t-shirt at a college game. No effort was needed on Janna's part to spin her like a tornado in the air before tossing her down like a ragdoll. Star was falling, but she pointed her hands at Janna and shouted out a power in hopes of halting her subsequent advance towards her.

 **『SHINING STAR: SOFT & WET』**

Her hands held out in front of her, Star shot out what looked to be bubbles towards Janna. Ordonia dodges each one on her descent towards Star, though, and starts pummeling Star again with rapid fists. Star puts her guard up to block each punch, so Janna just flies around to her back and begins jackhammering her spine with rapid punches. Star's guard breaks, an Janna flies back to her front and begins punching her even more in the face and chest. Star puts up her guard again when she can, but she still fell vulnerable to the double stomp that sent her smashing into the ground.

Dust fills the site where Janna stomped through Star, and a hole where Star's legs are sticking out was created thanks to them. Janna left, though, and her absence was definitely noticed immediately by Star. She knew she had to pick herself up from the crater, so she started to crawl out so she could stand up and try to take an advantage.

"Oh Staaaar!"

Janna's voice was coming from somewhere around the area, but no one could pinpoint where it was coming from. Looking around with worry, Star began to take a step back and clench her fists. "WHERE ARE YOU JANNA, YOU DIRTY-"

"STAR ABOVE YOU!" Jackie screamed, "MOOOVE!"

Star looked up, seeing what looked like a steamroller about to fall onto her! Thankfully, Jackie's warning allowed Star to move out the way in time before the vehicle crushed her...

"HAVE AN EIGHTEEN WHEELER, JOJOOO! CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT! DUMMYYY!"

...but she could only put up her defenses and fall down to avoid being crushed by the eighteen wheeled truck that Janna was deadlifting and threw down onto her! The audience, enjoying the demolition derby and insanity that Janna was bringing to the battle, began to cheer on Janna's bringing a truck as a weapon. Thankfully it was driverless. Though what tickled them even more was Janna pounding on the truck rapidly to try and push the car onto Star.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA" Star countered Janna's punches with her own, trying to beat her pushing down on the truck car by pushing everything upward.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" But Janna wouldn't let up, punching numerous dents into the truck to the point it leveled out the top and the hood. The two were equal in punching the car, but Janna finally lifts a reared fist over where the engine is.

"BLACK MAGIC BEATS PRINCESS MAGIC!" She screams at the top of her lungs, finally plunging her fist into the hood of the truck and smashing it through the engine. Star had no time to waste.

 **『SHINING STAR: THE WO-』**

*BOOM!*

A fireball erupted from the engine, engulfing the princess while Janna uses the explosion to rocket herself away from where Star fell. After a few front flips in the air, Janna lands in front of her peers and puts her right elbow onto her left forearm and bends the right arm while also bending the left arm. Her hands are straightened and pointing at Star. A smirk on her face formed, and she exuded confidence and power from this pose. If one looked closely, "ゴゴゴ" kanji for menacing were bouncing around her body. The audience was silent, because Janna most likely just killed someone and that may not have flown well with them. And it especially didn't fly well with a stunned to silence Jackie and a Marco whose body began to heat up.

"Star! STAR! JANNA YOU...YOU..." Marco's Ripple began to shine around him, it being sent into a frenzy thanks to his heavy breathing. His foot was healing a lot faster than it was before, and the fire in his eyes meant he was close to going red again just to deal with Janna. If he was a different type of guy, he would have dropped a swear in there.

But thankfully for everyone watching this, Star did manage to find a way to survive. She crawled away from the wreckage, her body covered with bruises and scratches. She somehow was able to get The World off before and freeze time in order to escape. But using that in conjunction with the beating she was taking earlier made Star a very worn girl. And it was Janna's turn to finish this. So with a kiss of her fist, Janna leaps over to Star and pulls a fist back. With a powerful throw forward, Janna shouts, "MY STRONGEST HIT'S GONNA TASTE REAL GOOD, HUH STAR!?" and right hooks Star across the head. She skips the ground like a pebble, landing on the ground face first next to Marco and Jackie. Twitching was visible from Star's person, so she was alive. But she was disposed of, easily. And with Star being still alive came cheers from the now reassured crowd, who enjoyed every minute of the fight.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Alejandro the football player exclaimed.

Chantel asks Janna, "QUALITY entertainment!"

"I know...seeing Star Butterface look stupid is ALWAYS a treat!" Agreed Brittney, who put an arm around Janna.

"Can you teach me how to fly like that?" Asked Hunter, another football player.

Jackie and Marco grabbed onto Star and tried to sit her up, not noticing Janna making her way towards them with a hand on her hip and a smirk. She struts over towards the three, and bends over next to Marco. A quick kiss from Janna was planted on Marco's cheek, no shame in stealing one from the boy. He instinctively swings towards her, and she easily avoids it before backpedaling. Jackie had to keep telling herself that this wasn't what Janna was really like and that this was just her Stand corrupting her. But seeing Janna do that so blatantly bothered Jackie. And despite being able to hide it behind her injuries, Star was also very upset over that kiss.

"See you guys later. I'm gonna go have some fun with my adoring public. Ever want a round two, Star...come find me for instant embarrassment." Janna smirked and walked towards the school grounds, leaving Jackie and Marco to tend to Star's pain...and her damaged pride. They weren't sure how to stop Janna if her Stand could overpower Star's, but Marco wasn't going to let Janna just get away with stuff like this. He was going to confront her himself.

"I'll go fight her..." Marco's hands cackled with Ripple, but stopped when Jackie put her hands on his Ripple hand.

"You sure about that? You don't even know if you can fight that." Jackie said, "Janna's like...completely super strong. And she can fly? She's a superhero, don't DO it..."

"Jackie, I HAVE to. After what she did to Star, she needs to be brought back down to reality!" Marco put an arm of Star's around his neck in an effort to help her up. "And if I have to punch her lights out, I WILL."

Despite feeling very happy to have a friend like Marco defend her like this, Star still had a tinge of regret and hurt for not being able to defend her own pride.

"Blind violence will not solve this one, comrades..." A Russian accent came from behind the trio, who turned around and jumped in shock. Jackie just had never seen this guy before, but Marco and Star were very aware of this guy's job description...Ludo's minion...

"BUFROG!" Marco held Star closer, "Get out of here before I melt you!" His threats held some merit, since he knew full and well that even with regular Ripple he could turn Bufrog's insides into ash. The monster growled, holding a smooth, round stone in his hand with rotating rings encircling it. The Ripple user and the Spin user stare down one another, both sides ready to retaliate if the other so much as twitches.

"WAITWAIT!" Jackie stepped between them, trying to break this meeting of enemies apart. "That frog guy...he works for Ludo, right?"

"Yeah, he does!" Marco exclaimed, "Get away from him, Jackie! I can handle him!"

"But if he works for Ludo...why didn't he attack you from behind...or just go right for Star's wand?" Jackie asked Marco, who began to think about that.

"Well...maybe he's stupid!" Was his response, offending the frog man and breaking him out of his offensive stance.

He puffed out his chest and croaked, glaring through Marco with his amphibious eyes. "I'll have you know I am SMARTER than the average Ludo lackey! And case in point...I'm here NOT for her wand nor your hide. Maybe one day I will take the wand for Ludo as we resume our normal enemy status. But right now, your butts are in a bigger danger. And so is Ludo. ...And possibly the universe."

His doomsday words were not very specific, but they captured the attention of Jackie and made her turn to Marco. She pointer her hands out to Bufrog, silently asking Marco if he saw what she meant. Despite his initial (and ongoing) misgivings, Marco was not one to at least hear someone out. Plus, he didn't want to kill Bufrog or anyone else after that one time. Star's safety was his number one concern at the moment, and he didn't want anyone trying to attack her.

Speaking of Star, she sat up and kept a glossy stare on Bufrog as he spoke. She was still conscious enough to take in information, though she was going to need a healing session soon. She felt her brain leaking out of her ears.

Bufrog shook his head and looked at the princess directly, since this message was specifically for her. "Star Butterfly, your life is in danger. That Janna girl...I rescued her from the cemetery last weekend after she was shot in the throat by an arrow. A Stone Arrow made to give Stands...and coated in a concoction that draws out the evil from within a person's own heart via mind control. And it was all done by a man named Toffee."

The name of evil was brought up again. And Star's already sore body tensed up out of shock. Because not only was she hearing about Toffee, now Toffee was directly meddling in her life and with her friends. Her pain was no longer a factor. She'd get healing from Marco in a minute. But Star managed to stand herself up and stare back at Bufrog, who was very surprised to see Bufrog stand up so soon.

"...Tell me more, Bufrog..." She asked the monster. "Maybe we can work together." This wasn't the time for Monster/Mewman prejudices. The universe was at stake with this man.

-.-.-

Over in the forests and swamps of The Monster Lands in Mewni, Castle Avarius is preparing for the next step of Toffee's plan (that he is providing for Ludo). Inside, Ludo marches around his minions as he tries to find Toffee. His tiny body fits through and passes by several of the monsters in the castle, but he just can't find Toffee himself.

"TOFFEE! TOFFEE WE NEED TO TALK!" He screeched, getting no response. Putting his hands to his mouth, he then shouts, "TOFFEEEEEE!"

"I'm right here, Ludo." Toffee deadpanned, standing perfectly still behind the skull wearing bird. An embarrassed Ludo chuckles nervously before turning around, asking what he wanted to ask Toffee.

"Toffee, where is Bufrog? I've been looking for him ALL DAY for this next phase! And he is NOWHERE to be found!" Ludo stomps his tiny foot on the ground and hunches his shoulders. "Where IS he?"

Reptilian eyes look down upon Ludo, literally and figuratively, and give him only a dead glare. Yet despite his outward nonchalance, Toffee is mentally laughing at the so-called "leader" of this operation for his incompetence. Ludo had no idea what Toffee wanted to do to him and right hand. But right now, all he needed to do was convince Ludo just a little longer that he is in charge. So he explains the situation right away by starting with a sigh.

"Lord Ludo, I saw it earlier last week. Bufrog deserted us. After accusing me of being a traitor, he finally decided to try and challenge me." Toffee faked disappointment, able to mask his real feelings behind his shady scales. "I managed to fight him off...he used the Spin that I helped him with against me...but he ran off to Earth in an effort to join The Butterfly girl." Toffee didn't know if Bufrog was on Earth or not. All he knew was that he chased him away. "I didn't want to interrupt your training to tell you this. But now that you're done, I figured it was best to reveal it..."

Toffee has to turn around from Ludo and smile to himself for making that upon on the fly, even though he wanted to see the look of hurt on the face of Ludo. Oh, he couldn't deprive himself of that. A quick turn around with his blank face to see Ludo trying to rationalize everything Bufrog said gave Toffee a sick joy that he would never trade away.

Ludo stammered a bit while he processed Toffee's report. Bufrog was his right hand. His confidant. He was a bit more competent than the other monsters. And he might have been smarter too. But maybe he was too smart. His loyal men were all idiots or incompetent. But so was Bufrog at times. And he was extremely loyal. What was it that happened? How did Bufrog become so disgusted with his job here?

A hand is laid on the shoulder of Ludo, and the bird looks up at Toffee. He gives Ludo reassurance so his confidence can be built back up.

"Ludo, you are a smart man. Bufrog was jealous of me because you saw my worth. He always thought I was not worth the time you spent trying to get me up to speed here. I had plans and ideas to help you, and Bufrog had nothing. I'm trying to help you. He was only going to hinder you. And we don't need that. Not anymore."

Well to Ludo, this was right. He didn't need Bufrog. A nervous feeling was building in the pit of his stomach, but Ludo had to fight it. No way would he let Bufrog's betrayal force this plan to fail. Ludo nods to Toffee, giving his approval to commence the next phase of the plan. And Toffee walked away, smirking with his hands behind his back.

"SO...what IS the next phase?" Ludo randomly asked, puzzled. "You never really told us..."

"Just follow my cue, Lord Ludo. I'll inform you soon. Just prepare." He asked his employer, who nodded and ran off to get ready for war. Once Ludo was gone, Toffee sighed in relief and turned back to the other monsters. He nodded to them...

...and they all nodded back to him in one accord.

-.-.-

"Okay, so I think we've told you every bit of story we have for The Joestars." Said Emporio sighed while putting down journal labeled, "The Bizarre Adventures of The Joestar Family Pt. 8".

"Were there any questions?" Shizuka asked the king and queen, the former of who was scratching his head quizzically while looking around and thinking.

"Erm...yes..." The king started, "...how does this 'time stop' work and why is it that those using it are always using more than the seconds they are given? That vampire-"

"Star's grandfather..." Shizuka added.

"-yes, her 'grandfather'...said his lasted for eight seconds and yet he can carry a conversation for much longer?" He asked, "ALSO...why did that man drive a plane into a volcano with barely a plan?"

"I'm still wondering why a man licked Star's father in an attempt to see if he was lying...but then I also have realized half of the people your family has met have utterly awful names." The queen, resting her head on one hand and crossing her legs (with the upper one kicking back and forth), had some sass for the long epic of weirdness. "D&G? Hol Horse? Oingo & Boingo? Suzy Q? Hot Pants? Who names their children these things. And how many Joestars are there again? You said eight...but there seem to be a whole clan of them in that last story you told us."

"Look, if I sat here and explained everything to you guys then we'd be here until the universe died a heat death." Emporio rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Though of course now it's time to think to hear what happened with us...I came from that original universe...Universe J. The first six main Joestars came from there. When Pucci reset the universe after killing my friends, I was the only one left. Pucci took a Stand that his brother, Weather Report, had and inserted it into me. But that was his undoing. I trapped him in my Burning Down the House...and had Weather Report fill it with oxygen before I beat him to death. The universe reset again since Pucci died...and I met replacement versions of Jolyne and friends. I call that one The Ireneverse. Of course I was happy that things were peaceful. I was excited...but then...well...things got worse...when in another universe, one I call The DIOverse...Dio Brando defeated Jotaro Kujo...and then he ascended to Heaven."

"He was a powerful version of DIO, one who went to different timelines and universes to recruit former Joestar villains." Shizuka came in with her part in the story. "I was from that Ireneverse. My adopted father Joseph Joestar was unaffected, though his grandson Jotaro was not the same Jotaro...he couldn't fight DIO...especially when he came to The Ireneverse and began to devastate it with his evil alliance. He killed my elderly parents..."

"Go...Shizuka...run..." The elderly Joseph, hands cackling with his Ripple, wrapped his own body in his Stand. Purple Hermit could only do so much for him, though. And he didn't even know if it would hold him off long enough. But Shizuka was not going to die for him.

"Dad!" The teenage Shizuka ran to him and held onto his fragile waist. Joseph had been training with Ripple ever since he adopted Shizuka from Morioh. He unfortunately outlived Suzy Q due to this, but he was glad she didn't have to witness DIO's return in person. A peaceful death was better for her after what Joseph put her through. But despite that, he was still in his 90s. Joseph Joestar was closer to 100 than 90, really. And Shizuka knew he'd be ripped apart by DIO once he was done ripping through New York City. Her grip never loosened on her dad, tightly grabbing his brown coat. But Joseph had to eventually shake her off and grab her cheek.

"Shizuka...I have lived a long life, longer than any Joestar before me. Many die of supernatural circumstances. My father did...my grandfather did, and so did his grandfather...all thanks to DIO and a vampire in some sort of way. It was fitting for me to finally go out to DIO. I survived him once, and he wants revenge. You have not lived a long life. Yours is just beginning. Find Ikuro...now go..."

"Dad you're not fighting DIO alone!" Shouted Shizuka in anguish while tears streamed down her face. Joseph was not used to this amount of emotion being shown from Shizuka, since she was normally a quiet girl. It almost broke his heart that it took this kind of dire situation to break her. But nonetheless, he had to push her off an run out the house. DIO was closing in, and he needn't have him know she exists.

"SHIZUKA GO NOW BEFORE YOU DIE! YOU'LL DIE BEFORE YOUR LIFE EVEN BEGINS! AND IT WILL WEIGH HEAVY ON MY SOUL IF I WAS THE CAUSE OF YOUR DEATH! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Joseph heard an explosion, and could tell DIO was about to smash through his house any second. But thankfully, Shizuka got the message. She took it hard, and it tore her apart inside to do so. However, Joseph was right. She needed to get out of there. So she takes his wallet and runs out of the loft where they resided.

"I love you..." She said quietly, going back to her old timid personality. It was on the opposite spectrum of the boisterous and cocky Joseph, yet he loved her just because of that difference.

"I love you too, Shizuka. The Invisible Baby..." He said, which were the last words she ever shared with her father. She runs down the steps on her way to exiting the building. But an explosion rocked the place and nearly sent her tumbling down hundreds of steps. DIO had arrived to meet Joseph and hand him his fate. And all she could do is hold her head and avoid looking at anyone. Achtung Baby turns her invisible, and she makes it to the ground level and exits the skyscraper amidst the screams and horrors of NYC under attack.

"...I never saw him again. Of course the younger version of him existed in other timelines." Shizuka kept her emotions in check, opting to not cry in front of her hosts, "But my father, the man who raised me, died at the hands of DIO. I went to Florida and met with Ikuro Kujo...The Ireneverse Jotaro. He defeated DIO in that world, and then left assisting The Speedwagon Foundation for a quiet life. At one point, his job was to hunt down any arrows DIO and his minions may have scattered amongst the world. But he stopped to raise his daughter in Florida with his wife. He didn't train with his Stand anymore...and Irene never had a Stand."

Emporio comes in to tell his side of the story, "So DIO came hunting Ikuro. He wasn't the Jotaro he knew. And of course he killed him...he killed Irene...we got away in time, and Shizuka and I went on the run. She suggested we visit her half-brother Josuke...but we knew that it was only a matter of time before he killed them too. DIO's plan was to kill every Joestar in every timeline. His plan was coming true, especially with help from people who could hop universes like Funny Valentine. We encountered DIO once in The Ireneverse...that was when we were running around the world together for about a year and a half since 2016...we um...ahem...we...bonded over time..." Slowly, Emporio's frown began to curl upwards until he produced a smile.

"Emporio, stop..." Shizuka turned her face invisible to conceal the blushing that was appearing on her cheeks. She never liked his public displays of affection.

"Heheh...sorry...The Joestars really help you come out of your shell, y'know? ...Well sometimes." Emporio held his wife's hand and gave Shizuka a cheeky smirk, earning him a poke in the eye with invisible hands. "OW! Urgh...always so testy...anyway..." He went back to the story, rubbing his burning eye while recounting their first meeting with DIO..."

"It seems to me that there are some Joestars that I missed..." The golden haired, blue skinned demigod floated in front of Shizuka & Emporio with a smirk that only a devil could produce. The adopted Jojo stands in front of Emporio, knowing that it's her that he wants. Though Emporio, seeing the girl he fell for try to defend him, got in front of her and stood his ground. A bewildered Shizuka's eyes grew behind her sunglasses.

"Excuse me, Emporio, but WHAT are you doing...?" Shizuka asked, knowing Emporio could be a bit timid at times like her but also was capable of putting himself out there when need be. But this was a situation where she wanted him to be as timid as possible.

Emporio turns to face him and stares her in the eyes. "Shizuka, I don't know if you care or not, but I care a LOT about you. We've spent over a year on the run, and we've grown together...we have absolutely no one left in our lives. But I'd rather you have a happy life and run off than me-"

A hard SLAP interrupted Emporio's bravado ladened speech, quieting him from trying to save the day. The stinging pain on Emporio's cheek was only the second most painful thing he felt, with the clenched fist of Shizuka being the thing that made his heart hurt. DIO only looked with half-amusement, letting the little soap opera play out in front of him. He enjoyed his entertainment.

Shizuka's fist shakes with fury, and Stand's aura radiates around her. Her voice is low and gravely, but the intimidation she was going for begins to waver as her soft voice begins to shake with sadness.

"If you...EVER...attempt to die 'for my benefit' again...I'll punch you right through the head...DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" She screamed that last part, trying to get something through to Emporio's head. And while Emporio was upset at the fact that he couldn't save her, he did sense something in her soul. Emporio could read between the lines very clearly. Her family was dead, all due to trying to protect her. There came a point where hearing that phrase pissed her off and made her want to kill. "I am sick of you all dying for me...I DON'T WANT YOU PEOPLE DYING FOR ME ANYMORE! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! IF I'M GOING TO DIE TO DIO, I WANT TO DO IT WITH MY FEET PLANTED RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM! SO YOU AREN'T DOING THIS ALONE! I'M DONE RUNNING! I'M SHIZUKA JOESTAR! I'M A JOJO JUST LIKE THE REST! AND MY BLOOD MAY NOT BURN LIKE A JOESTAR, BUT MY SOUL IS AS BRIGHT WITH JUSTICE LIKE THE REST! DIOOO!"

Her gaze turns directly back to DIO, who could only leer smugly at the couple. Emporio, though, was staring at her with amazement. The emotions she showed here lit another fire in his heart. But instead of a single flame flickering alone, he merged his flame with hers so their souls could bond as one. Emporio stands up, bravely walking towards Shizuka and reaching for her hand. As their hands clasped onto one another, their souls burned brighter than ever before. The Joestar fire, in these two teens who were accepted into the family, was set ablaze inside of them. And the old words of a former friend of the family rang through their spirits. "Courage is looking your fear straight in the eye, knowing it has no dominion over you."

Of course, DIO brushed this off as more hokey Joestar monologuing. "Of course we get a speech. Was there anything else a Joestar could do except spew bravado and cough up worn out adages and phrases? You all, even the adopted ones, are all alike. But since you wish to fight like a Joestar, I will give you the most gruesome of deaths only befitting for my former family."

"DIO, you were ONCE accepted by The Joestars! You REJECTED the humanity and love they gave you in pursuit of POWER. And now you have it..." Emporio stated with bass in his tone, "But your mistake was made that day you wore your mask...because it's The Joestar's HUMANITY...their inner SOUL...their down to earth sensibilities and their defense of JUSTICE that gives them power! Fate was on their side all the time...and you CANNOT defeat fate AND The Joestars!"

"YOU DUMB LITTLE BASTARD!" DIO laughed his soul up, his bellows causing the lands to shake, "OHOHOHOHOHO! I am ABOVE justice! I am ABOVE Earth! I am ABOVE humanity! And I am TRULY ABOVE FATE! NONE of your human concepts CONCERN me anymore! I have TRUE AUTHORITY over the multiverse! I AM justice! I AM fate! And I have decided to cut your ties to ME and TRULY END ANY AND ALL JOESTAR ALLIANCES! Enough of your babbling prattle! If you want to die so bad, THEN LET US MAKE THIS QUICK!"

Shizuka's Achtung Baby appears at her side, standing proudly with as the personification of her burning spirit. And Weather Report's evolved form of Heavy Weather stands by Emporio's side, though this wasn't all Emporio did. DIO noticed that the space he was in was starting to fade. The open field they were standing on slowly became a room with a piano inside of it. Burning Down the House was activated, and DIO was trapped in the room with the two Joestar relations.

"You're trapped in my Stand, DIO...Burning Down the House keeps you in here...and now HEAVY WEATHER WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Emporio's words send Heavy Weather forward, sending a wave of air towards DIO. The vampire didn't flinch from the attack, though he did sense the air start to change around him. The air was starting to choke him, as if poison was entering his body. Though he didn't panic. Yet a burning pain started shooting up his spine causing him to grimace and yelp briefly in pain. "ARGH!" He turned around to find Shizuka, wearing a gas mask, and having Achtung Baby pump DIO full of Ripple.

"You can harness Ripple?" The king asked, which Shizuka respond to with her deep breaths and small crackles of Ripple.

"Not a lot...enough to fend for myself. But I am definitely less adept than my father and his grandfather." She said, staring at her hand. "It reminds me that he's always with me. And DIO was normally susceptible to Ripple. But unfortunately, he had a power just for this occasion."

 **『ZA WARUDO OBA HEBUN』**

DIO raises his head upward, calling forward his platinum colored Stand to stop time infinitely-

"Emporio, you KNOW he didn't say that." An exasperated Shizuka doesn't even look at Emporio, letting her groan and annoyed tone show how she felt about that.

The blond chuckles and scratched the back of his head, "Hey, it sounded like that to me. Plus it sounds cooler, right?"

Now she looks over at him, tipping her glasses and eyeing him down with a death glare. Emporio died a thousand deaths with that one stare, so he just backed off and relented to her wishes.

"Fine fine. But I promise you, it sounds cooler." Emporio shrugs and goes back to the story.

 **『THE WORLD OVER HEAVEN』**

The two freeze amidst the vibrating waves of time coming to a stop, and DIO gets a reprieve from the poisonous oxygen and the burning Ripple that was going to tear him apart inside and out. He knew that despite his power, he was still vulnerable to others' abilities. He only had the means to counter and overpower them now. So of course, he did just that.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" DIO punched the walls of BDTH, warping reality so that the Stand didn't go up around them. And so, when time resumes, the walls go crumbling down around the group. Emporio falls to the ground, clutching his body while coughing up blood. His Stand was broken down thanks to DIO, and Shizuka was the only other person upright when the time stop ended.

"What...what the-DIO!" Shizuka sees Emporio writhing on the ground, but that brief distraction provided the blur of platinum and gold to go so fast that Shizuka swore it teleported. She falls to her knees, coughing up blood and laboring with her breathing. DIO steps forwards, counting, "One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten..." The sinister counting ends when DIO is standing right above Joestar, smiling creepily down at her. "Joestar, that's ten steps it took for me to kill you. Why must your line waste so much of my time? No wait...I forget..."

DIO kicks Shizuka in the face, then puts her boot on her head and starts digging into her. "Imagine time is your head...AND MY BOOT IS I, DIO, RULING OVER ALL OF TIME! I WAS going to rewrite your reality and hand you a slow and painful death, BUT YOU ARE NOT WORTHY FOR SUCH A GLORIOUS DEATH AT THE HANDS OF ME, DIO! SO INSTEAD, I WILL PUNCH A HOLE THROUGH TIME...and by time, I mean YOU..."

The World Over Heaven raises a fist over Shizuka, preparing its death blow for the final Joestar. "MUDA MUDA MUDA!"

DIO punches Shizuka, but the punch is quickly returned back to him. Though confused by this phenomenon, he quickly could deduce what was happening. Throwing a few non-reality warping fists via The World, DIO assumed that only one person was capable of doing this.

"...My flesh and blood...Giorno, Giorno...I drink blood." DIO chuckled. "So come on out so I can drink you..."

No one answered DIO's call, which made him shake his head and wag his finger. "Tsk...tsk...tsk. What a shame. Because NOW I'll NEGATE your abilities with my own. THE WORLD OVER HEAVEN IS THE STRONGEST STAND IN EXISTENCE! NO LITTLE ASS LIKE YOU CAN-whaaa...what?"

The Joestar and Alnino were GONE.

Their bodies were nowhere in the general area. No footsteps, no lines in the ground, nothing showed where they could be. "Joestar! Where is Joestar? Where...no...no it was a TRAP. He set me up! HE STOLE MY BODIES! He tricked DIO! GRRRRRRRRRRR GIORNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The maddening wails of his father were drowned out by his own willpower to ignore him. He surived through too much to just let this world fall to his whims as well. He told Passione that he needed to take a break. Mista would run it for the time he was gone. This was a matter that pressed on his mind the most. The Gangstar was also a Joestar by blood. And he wasn't going to let the corrupted part of that blood ruin his life. Donatello, Ungalo, and Rikiel may be subservient to their father's whims. But he wasn't going to let that side of him control the side that mattered.

Gold Experience Requiem carried the two teenagers on his shoulder, floating towards Giorno after a mad dash away from Heaven Ascension DIO. Smiling at his Stand, Giornothen walked away from the scene so they could head back to Italy. They had a lot of work to do. And not just for this universe.

"Star's father was one of history's greatest Stand users, with a Stand capable of creating life and negating all actions." Emporio said, "But even The World Over Heaven was too strong for him to directy fight. Giorno over time would strengthen his Stand to the point of having limited reality warping negation due to his many fights with DIO. And yet even with this limitation, Giorno was considered a huge threat to DIO. Giorno survived the original reset of Universe J thanks to his Stand. Gold Experience Requiem negated the affects of Made in Heaven for Giorno. And he was recruiting surviving Joestars from different timelines and universes to fight against DIO. That bastard still killed most of the Joestars in every timeline. But we were able to still recruit a Jonathan, a Joseph, an Old Joseph, a Jotaro, a Josuke, a Jolyne, an Adult Jotaro, a Johnny, and a fusion Josuke...alongside other allies we brought in, we all fought DIO's forces for a long time. We fought across multiple universes and timelines. They lost people...we lost people...but we never stopped fighting for justice. Giorno's goal, though, was to preserve The Joestar lineage. Keep a Joestar for the future. He was from the main timeline. And Shizuka is from The Ireneverse and the original timeline...so..."

The queen raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was going. She kept her thoughts to herself, not wanting to say anything oafish out loud. But River, bless his heart, just had too many thoughts to keep them inside.

"So...wait...Emporio...you let...Giorno...and your wife...'sleep...together'?" He put air quotes around the term, not wanting to go any farther than that. Emporio looks around nervously, wondering what his wife's reaction to that would be. One quick look over revealed Shizuka to be looking down, turning her whole body invisible from the red that was starting to show up on her face.

"NO! No we-NO!" The invisible mouth of Shizuka exclaimed in embarrassment, "We NEVER did that! ARTIFICIAL INSEMINATION! Don't you people HAVE THAT here? It...it isn't WEIRD. We HAD to! We aren't related by blood and SOMEBODY needed to carry the child!" Ten-thousand excuses were coming out of Shizuka's head in an effort to try and make the situation any less bizarre. "We have a WEIRD FAMILY TREE, okay? It was already a winding path of tangled branches! Why care?"

While she cried foul for River's accusations, Emporio just continued to chuckle before finding his wife's hand and holding onto it. He always found her emotional moments cute. "Don't mind her...but yeah, Giorno artificially inseminated her. A good way to extend the family. He allowed me and Shizuka to take care of the baby, and he would take part in her rearing when not fighting.

"OOOH IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL, JOSUKEEE!" Okuyasu bawled his eyes out while holding onto Josuke, who was worried that his designer shoes would get ruined by Okuyasu's tears.

"Hey man, get a grip! Stop crying, please!" The fourth Jojo politely asked his friend while trying to pry himself free.

The group all crowded around Shizuka in her bed, holding the baby as she grasped for the air. Shizuka's smile never left her face, the beaming pride of her momentous occasion was only outmatched by the baby's momentous history. Her father ran into the room where the baby was born, and stood next to Shizuka while silently asking if he could hold his child. Shizuka hands him the baby, whose piercing blue eyes stare right into the very soul of Giorno. It was enough to make him break down into tears, his emotions getting the better of him right now.

"La mia principessa...my princess...that's what I'll call you. Princess Joestar..." He smile at her, and then handed her to Emporio.

Teenage Jotaro groans, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Princess in Japanese is 'Ojo'…because of course..."

And now Jolyne mimics her future father by facepalming. "Yare yare dawa...she's a damn 'Jojo'…I'd rather screw a snail then have that name go on forever..."

"What's wrong with being a Jojo?" Jonathan and Young Joseph ask everyone in unison, the former just curious about the rejection while the latter took it very personally.

Despite some of the negativity, Giorno fell in love with his little Jojo. And it gave him even more of a reason to not lose against DIO. There was something else to fight for, and he would stare it in the face multiple times a time. Ojo Joestar was his number one priority...

"It sounded wonderful!" The king swooned, "How lovely...our daughter's birth in another universe. Dear, no matter what you may think about this situation, you at least have to acknowledge that this was such a cute moment." River grabbed Moon's shoulder, trying to see if she as okay. While at first she was very iffy on everything about Shizuka and Emporio, she had to smile at hearing about Star being born. It was an innocent moment. But one thing was left to explain.

"Shizuka...Emporio...how did you all get here? And why is Star OUR daughter daughter as well?" Asked Moon, ready to get to the end of their journey.

"...DIO..." Shizuka's head lowered, trying her best to not cry upon remembering that scene from their past. "DIO...our friends were all dead...DIO's associates all died, especially when Giorno marched in and took care of anyone left. But then it was DIO...he and Giorno fought, and Giorno had him on the ropes. He would have defeated him. But DIO teleported himself away. He heard about Ojo. He knew the line would continue if he was defeated. He couldn't let that happen. With his powers, he pulled the ultimate evil..."

Shizuka walks into the baby's room, only to find Emporio motionless on the ground and DIO looming over her daughter. This startling event made her drop her baby bottle for Ojo. Blood boiling, heart pounding, and pupil dilating were all had by Shizuka as she tried to run towards DIO.

"Is this my granddaughter?" DIO asked, lifting her up in his hands. "...WELL LET ME HOLD A BABY SHOWER!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Shizuka's bloodcurdling shout was only second to GioGio's arriving much to late to the scene. He could only hold his hand out in vain as DIO brought The World's fist down onto the baby.

The sight of a shower of blood spraying against the walls of the room...the bloodied fist of his father...the sight of his motionless daughter being gently placed back into her crib with sickening sarcasm by her grandfather...

"Shhh..." DIO put a finger to his mouth with mocking laughter, "...she's sleeping...don't want her to wake up..."

...it all made something snap in the mind of Giorno. The once peaceful, calmed Gangstar's mind was being enveloped by the same evil his father was capable of for centuries. Violence thoughts not felt since his time with Ciocollata flooded his mind. Silence filled the room, where nothing but DIO's soft chuckles could be heard. But the volume would increase in a second. Anguish was building in Giorno's body, and tears leaking through his eyes represented that anguish trying to escape. He tried his best to hold it all in, but the dam burst open. His emotions exploded like an atom bomb.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"

Giorno leaps at his father with GER throwing punches towards The World...

"Giorno could only do so much." Emporio started to tell the story again while he held onto his crying wife. "But...but DIO still defeated him. He used his reality warping to make sure any attempts to reset Ojo and bring her back to life were negated. And to make matters worse. DIO used his powers to break our home universe down. He destroyed it completely. GER saved us, but it was still a total defeat. We had no home...a daughter whose life was close to lost. The only reason she wasn't lost to time was due to Giorno inserting Whitesnake's disc into Shizuka so she could extract her soul from it. The disc containing her soul was broken, though. We could only do so much. We found a slew of new universes after Gold Experience Requiem searched far and wide for a place for us to land. There were a few universes the Stand had us try out...none of them really worked..." Emporio thought about the one where he inserted her soul into some red headed super spy teenager and the other where her soul was shared between two mystery solving twins. "Still, we needed a home. Somewhere where we can be safe. So I had to do my job..."

Emporio stabs himself with Giorno's arrow, powering his own Stand up to universal levels...

"You stabbed yourself with an arrow. And made yourself stronger." Moon crossed her arms, "We do know of the existence of Requiem Stands. Ages of study of a meteorite that crashed on Mewni eons ago along with more work on the arrows themselves helped us determine this. Of course, these were secret tests kept from the public. The existence of the arrows is strict royal knowledge only. How did Toffee find out about them?"

"The arrow evolved my Stand into Burning Down the House Requiem. And with it, I...made a pocket universe. A universe that even DIO would have a hard time finding. I made it where our old universe was. But it was still empty and barren. So Giorno, with every bit of his power through his Stand, reset the entire universe and made us not age. A feat so powerful, he couldn't evolve his Stand past Gold Experience for millenia. GER used all of its power to reset the universe to 0. And every process began again. And it became this universe. Things were...somewhat the same, but it wouldn't be Universe J...it wouldn't be The Ireneverse...it wouldn't be The Steel Ball Run Universe...but the emergence of magic, specifically the being known as Glossaryck, allowed us to call this The Magicverse."

"But even Giorno knew we could never be forever safe. DIO eventually found out we were still alive; And he claims to rule our universe, even if he can't find it. He claims to be God Himself...arrogant bastard. Giorno had to preserve the legacy of our family. Glossaryck spoke with us after some millenia had passed, and he allowed Giorno to input the discs of The Joestars into the Butterfly Family wand. They were specifically meant to be unlocked and used by someone with The Joestar spirit." Emporio thought back to the day Shizuka inserted Ojo's disc into the body of the then princess of Mewni. Yes she did it without her permission, but it needed to be done. "The princesses of Mewni held unimaginable power. But Ojo was in need of an incubation period first before she was born. We didn't know how long it would take. But the Joestar spirit laid inside of The Queens of Mewni for ages. None of you were the girls we were looking for, and we waited for such a long time. We wondered if her disc would ever be mended. But then..."

"SHIZUKA! LOOK! LOOK!" Emporio guided his wife towards the window of the castle's maternity ward. She turned them invisible so they could look at the birth of the new princess. Shizuka was used to this ceremony now. Birth, no star, go home. Centuries of this got boring. But when Emporio pointed out the pink star on her neck, the blonde hair, and the blue eyes, Shizuka began to break down and hug her husband. For the first time in hundreds of years, Shizuka felt the happiest she's ever felt.

"She's...she's alive...Ojo's alive...!" She joyously proclaimed through happy sobs.

"...Giorno's gonna be happy too. The Joestars are going to survive." Emporio's reassuring smirk was coupled with a thumbs up. And the couple held one another in each other's arms as they watched the newly christened, "Star Butterfly" be carried off by the doctors of Mewni.

"Giorno's been off trying to reclaim GER for centuries. And we've just been watching over Star. We know he's been watching her too. He's dropped by to show us all the flowers he's given her." Emporio chuckled. "We've wanted her happiness too. We know she's...Star Butterfly now. But to us, she's always been Ojo Joestar. There's nothing that will change that in our eyes. She's the only family we have left...and we've looked out for her for all fourteen years of her life...even if we never got a thank you or she even knew we existed...we just wanted her to live a happy life...a life even a normal Joestar couldn't have..."

Star, two years old, is about to stick her tongue on a sword. Thankfully, an invisible force causes the sword to turn invisible and float away.

. . .

Eight year old Star is running from a rogue monster trying to chase her down in the woods. All she did was wander away from the hunting expedition River took her to. As she cowers behind a tree, she waits for the roars of the bear...but nothing happened. Instead, she peeks out from behind the tree and finds a fried bear twitching on the ground. River finds her and grabs onto her, and Emporio just wipes his brow from behind a bush.

. . .

Thirteen year old Star runs into her room crying, shouting "I DON'T WANT TO MARRY THAT STUPID GUY! STOP MAKING DECISIONS FOR ME!" Before slamming her door shut. She runs to her bed and cries into her pillow, wondering why no one ever considered what she wanted to do instead of using her as a political pawn.

She lifts her head up from her own pillow to find a purple flower on her bed. It was the same type of flower that she would find falling from the tree she goes to every week. How it got there, she wasn't sure. But she grabbed it anyway and held it close to her chest.

Outside her window, it broke Giorno's heart that he couldn't go in there and hug her. His princess was inside of her room, anguished over an arrange marriage. And all he could do was stand there on a tree branch. Fate was always a set thing, but he knew that her fate was not to be forced into a marriage she didn't want.

After a day, Star emerged from her room to find out that the prince that she was supposed to marry found somebody else. Who was this girl? Who knew. But all Star cared about was that she was off the hook.

And outside her window stood her long lost father, smiling as bright as his daughter was...

"...DIO created a tragedy...but in the process, he helped give Star one of the most wonderful lives a Joestar could ever have." Emporio's smile was a broken one, but it was still a smile nonetheless. "Now we don't have to worry about her having one parent or growing up a delinquent. She's a beautiful young woman who you two raised wonderfully. Maybe at times you were too rough on her. But I think overall you gave her a better life than we could have given her in our broken world..."

After a long silence since her crying stopped, Shizuka regained her composure and looked at Moon and River with a smile. It was the first smile she gave the two ever. And with it came an accompanying, "Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done."

The king and queen looked at one another and smiled at their work as well, then turned back to the other couple with smiles. Inside River's mind, he wanted nothing more than to find this DIO and let him meet his hammer. Though he knew DIO was out of his league. So instead he smiled and thought about the joy Star brought them because of the tragedy. Moon replied back to her parallel, "You're welcome. Thank you for bring her to us."

The happy moment between the two couples lasted but for a few seconds, as Shizuka sighed and went back to what they needed to discuss. The context was out there. But now it was time to bring up the immediate danger.

"So we are the reason your universe has Stands, Ripple, and Spin. And now we go to the elephant in the room...Toffee." She said, everyone's faces growing serious once more. "Toffee has arrows. And he's going to sell them. But most importantly, we think he is planning something even worse. We don't fully know what he's planning. But it involves the wand and Ludo's army."

"Then we need to have everyone prepared to move out to Ludo's castle for a counter-invasion. We need to stop it before it starts." Moon declared. "River, mobilize our forces. We're going deeper into Mewni. You two need to visit Star and make sure nothing happens to her."

Emporio chuckles, his wife smiling along with him. This was their job? Too easy.

"We've been watching her for centuries, now. We can watch her for a little while longer. Don't worry."

-.-.-

Bufrog told Star everything about Toffee. From her time as the crown princess, she's been told that monsters held a deep resentment against The Mewmans for their victory during the Mewman War for Independence. They settled in Mewni and grew their corn, monsters invaded to disrupt their corn growing lifestyles, and The Mewmans drove them out with Ripple. She always knew monsters would come back for revenge. But what she didn't know was the whole story. During her reenactment of the war with her friends a month back, Marco pointed out that it seemed the Mewmans themselves were the aggressors and the monsters were the ones who were driven out of their homes by the invaders.

This talk with Bufrog, though, was teaching her another thing; despite them being enemies, the Monsters and Mewmans both want one thing. That one thing is peace. Monsters like Ludo believe that stealing The Butterfly wand will bring peace. Mewmans believe that the status quo will keep what they think is peace right now. Many younger monsters don't mind the status quo either. But then there are people like Toffee. And from what Bufrog is telling Star, Toffee doesn't want peace. He wants total anarchy.

"Toffee will not stop until he gets your wand for his own selfish purposes." Bufrog clenched his fist, looking to the side while closing his eyes. "Anarchy will reign under Toffee's rule with the wand. He's sending those same arrows across different dimensions. It will cause chaos in different dimensions, which will give Toffee the cover he needs. With The Magic High Commission busy with those arrows, Toffee can take your wand under the nose of the queen and the commission and use it for his own schemes. That is why he used your friend Janna. He wants her to fight you until you're defeated. Or maybe it is to distract you. Either way, the wand is to be his if he gets his way."

Nothing about this flew well with Star. Toffee was out to get her and her wand. But he was also out to get the entire universe. If only Bufrog was done with his bad news, though...

"He's been talking to some strange woman with gray hair about 'Heaven'…" Bufrog pondered the word, "...something about reaching it..."

"What the heck is Heaven?" Star asked, though began to realize, "Heeey...your parents took me to your church thing Marco, remember?"

"Yeah, where you drank the grape juice and spat it out on the priest because it wasn't sweet enough?" Marco deadpanned before groaning. "We have to find a new church because of you."

"Do that later! But Heaven is that place where your God guy lives, right?" Asked Star.

"Yeah...why?" Marco wasn't sure how take these questions, "...Do...Do you think Toffee is trying to become a god?"

"Makes sense..." Star shrugged. "Maybe be so strong, he could conquer dimensions easily."

"Maybe it will make his Stand stronger. I know this arrow of his granted him Stand powers, and now he is looking to make them stronger. If only I knew what they did..." Bufrog sighed, "I may need to head back to Castle Avarius...and find out myself."

"Are you sure?" Marco stepped up, "Dude, we could help you..."

"Yeah, just wait for me to handle Janna and we can go together." Star suggested. "We can take him off in a three sided offense!"

A sincere chuckle comes from Bufrog, thinking of how ironic this situation is. "That...is appreciated, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz. But I do not need the help for now. You coming is simply falling into Toffee's plans. You and I can go back to being enemies soon...but for now, I must go and do what I do best...recon. I will return to you at a later time to talk with you about what Toffee's Stand does. You handle your possessed friend. She needs you most of all right now. My biggest tup to you, Star...some fights are better spent trying to out-think your opponent instead of outpunching them." His wise advice was not lost on Star or Marco, and both nodded approvingly to Bufrog.

"Okay then..." She sighed, thinking about how scandalous this would be if Mewni's citizens saw this. Being branded similarly to Eclipsa would be a nightmare. However, Bufrog wasn't any old monster. He was a monster with vital information that could save the universe. Her hand is held out, a handshake being what she wanted from Bufrog. "Let's be on one accord then. For right now, we're allies. After this, we go back to being enemies. Understood?"

Bufrog's shock at the gratitude being shown to him by the princess of the racist Mewmans was visible in his opened mouth and widened eyes. The soft, pale hand of the princess then met with the slimy, mucous covered hand of the frog man. He'd be remiss if he didn't give gratitude back so he needed to give her his own thanks. He turns to leave, pulling his scissors ou to cut a hole open to Mewni. Was he equipped in case he'd fall into a fight? Only time would tell for him.

As for Star, now was the time to challenge her friend again in a rematch. "Marco, how do we fight Janna?" Star asked, also indirectly asking Jackie too since she was around to here the question. "She has super strength...she can fly...she's like a superhero..."

Marco thought about how he would fight someone with super strength and flight. "Hmmm...no, we don't have any of those rocks here...erm...just...be stronger?"

This was a moment of despair for Star right now. "What? Marco...you're supposed to be the SMART one who makes up plans. I need you right now, I'm stuck..."

Jackie had a question about Janna's powers. "Are...we sure it's super strength and flight?"

And Star had a chuckle and a finger wag for an answer. "Jackie, come ooon. Get real. Of COURSE it was. She lifted up a car and a truck! And she flew around! What else could it be? Maybe her power is control over black magic?"

"I'm just saying...the powers I've seen you pull out are weird. And Marco told me about Miss Heinous's chain Stand. And Tom's was even weirder. Your dad has a hammer, right? And even though Mina got super strength, hers was a representation of her Ripple, right? Each of these powers are all explainable in some way. They relate to you guys. Chains for Heinous because she's controlling. Your powers relate to your family. Your dad's and Mina's are representations of Ripple. Tom's was a representation of his Spin. Pony Head's is as fast and wild as she is. Let's think about it." Jackie put a finger to her head, "What is Janna more than anything?"

"Erm...lazy?" Asked Star, "What a Stand that can get lazy? That doesn't make sense, Jackie..." Her dismayed tone made her sound disappointed in Jackie. "Marco, what-"

"Nono, Jackie is onto something..." Marco thought about it for a second, "Think...Janna is lazy...she's aloof...she's airy...she's a trickster...a clown at times..."

"Like...Bon Bon the Birthday Clown..." Star thought about that connection for a second, and then began to piece some things together. "She visited Bon Bon's grave when she was shot...Bon Bon was a clown...waaait..."

. . .

Inside the school, Janna was the talk of the campus amongst her peers. Though while she was being tended to by popular kids like Brittney and Justin, her old friends Hope and Leah were watching from the outside of the classroom. Feeling left out by their old friend, the two just sort of watched the totally different Janna wooing the in-crowd.

They did gain their smiles back when Star barged into Ms. Skullnick's classroom, her wand pointed right at the girl in triumphant fashion. "Oh man, I should have posed with that...hold on, guys...ahem..."

Once again, Star jumps forward; but this time she drags Marco into it and spins with him...

"MARCO!" She shouts, getting him into her posing match.

...and Marco stands upright with his hand in front of his face. Star turns to the side and lefts her left leg up while standing to Marco's right. The two's epic pose sends a small shockwave through the classroom, even impressing the ogre teacher who was currently clapping.

"Thank you, a dead family member told me to do that." Her adulation quickly disappears as a grinning Star stares happily at a somewhat unnerved Skullnick.

But Janna wasn't affected by Star's posing. She just laughed at it, trying to disparage it like she did everything else of Star's. "Heh, what a goofy combo pose. What, you came to get your face scraped across the floor again? Cause I can oblige if you want."

"Yeah, Butterface and Safety Kid...go away..." Brittney waved them both off with a flip of her hair, and Marco just scoffed at her.

Star rolled her eyes and threw shade towards Brittney's way, "Brittney please...people with real power are talking. BRING IT, JANNA! I know EVERYTHING about your powers now. They aren't a match for me!"

"Oh we'll see about that, Star." Janna's evil smirk gave way to immediate action, throwing desks at Star at rapid pace. The princess can dodge each desk, rushing to the Stand using Earthling. But Janna pulling Sabrina out of the crowd and holding her in front of Star was a great way to impede her progress. The cheerleader goes, "EEK!" right before Star comes to a complete stop. This was used to take advantage of her good nature, and Sabrina was as nice as she was accident prone. Star had to skid to a halt so she didn't hurt the poor girl.

"Phew...thank you STAAAAAAAR!" Unfortunately, Janna used Sabrina as a bat to swat Star out through the window. After throwing Sabrina away like a stick (Marco manages to catch her and let her down gently for once), Janna flies out the window and lets the arms of her Stand appear over her arms.

"Star, I TRIED to get you to admit defeat. You'd think you could do it after being beaten down horribly one time. Your Stand has a SUPERIOR, Star...I'm MUCh stronger than you. And I'm in the air! I can't be BEAT, Star!"

Janna's arrogance was only the pride before the fall for Star, who let Purple Hermit's vines encircle her hands, "That's funny, Janna...cause I don't think you're super strong at all. But I do think you're taking advantage of science..."

Confusion filled the mind of Janna, not knowing what Star was going on about. Though she was beginning to get nervous. "What? Lying about my powers? Didn't I show you first hand how bogus you were? I have the best Stand on Earth now, Star." Janna smirks while crossing her arms. And once she makes sure to say her piece, she flips backwards and loops in the air before dive-bombing towards Star.

 **『SHINING STAR: HERMIT PURPLE』**

The purple vines swarm towards a dodgy Janna, using air maneuvers to fly between each vine coming towards her. She is going for a fist to send her flying, which is when Star retracts Hermit Purple and lets Janna come at her.

"BLACK MAGIC WOMAN IS THE GREATEST STAND EVEEER-What the heck?"

Janna connects with her divebomb, going through Star as she intended. And so Star's plan was successful in trapping Janna in her stringy body. She had separated her upper body and lower body. Leaving a stringy mess in the middle of her body. Everyday, Star found new uses for Stone Free.

And Janna begins squirming, trying her best to fly off with Star attached to her. Star then breaks Janna down with some science.

"Janna, you could lift thing up with ease and fly around easily." Star stated. "And I think it's so cool you have a Stand...but why lie? It isn't super strength, Janna...no it's much more simpler than that. You don't have random superheroes."

With Janna trapped, Marco grabs her by the head and holds onto her so she doesn't fly away. His hands spark with Ripple, prompting some nervousness within Janna. And then Marco spilled the beans, though not before Janna tried to reach out and keep him from talking by offering kisses. Marco accepted none of this. No by a longshot.

"Janna it's OBVIOUS that BLACK MAGIC WOMAN CONTROLS HELIUM!" FINALLY, the Stand's power was revealed to the public by Marco, "You can give anything you touch helium, which makes it light to carry!The cars, the truck, Star, Sabrina...you inflated them a bit with helium to make them float! CLEVER...but it's time for us to get your mind out of the mind control it's under!"

The anger swelling up in Janna caused her Stand to finally pop out of her body, revealing itself to be a husky female looking clown wearing an elaborate clown costume and sporting the happy clown mask with a bright red nose. Her rage was building, and Black Magic Woman reared back a fist for Marco.

"LOVERBOY, RELEASE ME RIGHT NOW!" Janna screamed, "I'M ABOUT TO KNOCK YOU OUT!"

"Maybe later, Janna..." Marco chuckled, "For now, how about you see what happens when helium is heated. OVERDRIIIVE!"

The shout of the Ripple signature technique sends warm Ripple flowing into a helium filled Janna. She was floating thanks to the gas, but Marco began turning up the heat to Red Ripple. When heat meets a helium balloon on a hot day, the balloon pops under the heat. And Janna may very well pop under the heat and helium. And if she knew what was good for her, she'd drop to the ground and let the helium go. Unfortunately for Janna, she was a tad too stubborn in her ways.

"JANNA! JUST DROP THE HELIUM!" Shouted Star, her ropes also beginning to stiffen thanks to The Ripple. "AGH! Marco let up! My body's stiffening!"

"JANNAAA! YOU'RE BEING MIND CONTROLLED BY TOFFEE!" Marco pleaded with her, but it only served to make Janna metaphorically pop with her rage tipping over.

"NO! I WON'T! I have POWER for once! CONTROL over a situation!" Janna shouted finally getting a hand free from Star's grasp. "You know what I could do with this? I could fight the patriarchy! I could make people in this school respect me, WHICH I DID! I could make this world CHANGE for the better!"

"But you were never even INTO being in the in crowd! And when did you start CARING about people who didn't even know your name?" Star pointed out, now getting her string grabbed by Black Magic Woman. "Huh? WHAAA!"

The clown Stand drags Star upward, and then slams her down into the ground. The two separate parts of Star wind back together, and Shining Star appears out of Star to combat Janna's ghost.

Janna frowns while clenching her fists, sneering at Star's ignorance of her issues. "Ever since I got this ghost, I've had my eyes OPENED. This Stand's my ticket to FAME...or infamy. And all I needed to do was beat YOU. I established myself as the strongest Stand user in the world! I could make you POP right now...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

BMW shoots rapid fists towards Shining Star, connecting with each hit despite Shining Star keeping its guard up. Star is getting slowly pushed backwards due to the punches, but she isn't willing to beat the brains out of Janna now that she's thinking clearly and not blinded by rage. "Darnit Janna...this arrow made you the OPPOSITE of what you always were! You don't CARE about being popular, and you DEFINITELY never cared about having POWER over people!" Star breathes in, swallowing down a lump in her throat while contemplating the actions she needs to take. "Janna...I don't want ot hurt you...but if I need to do some damage in order to help you, I will!"

The guard of Shining Star stays up, keeping Blak Magic Woman at bay despite the machine gun punches. Her guard was close to breaking, but she could keep it up a little while longer. Janna could sense Shining Star was about to break. Preparing her own final plan, Janna just shook her head and smirked at her "friend".

"Star, Star, Star...so naïve...so brainless...so optimistic. Dude, you need to realize something about Earth. It isn't this happy paradise that you want to believe it is. You think Earth's a great place...all I see is people stepping over one another to get to where they need to go. You want to claim that I would never be like this? Yeah. Maybe OLD Janna wouldn't be this driven to be GREATER than YOU because Old Janna had nothing to live for besides being an nuisance. Now look at me...about to finish off the princess of Mewni. But I see you wouldn't understand anything about life. You've been a pampered princess all your life, able to go out and fight monsters without a care in the world. You don't have to worry about trying to find your place in a crazy world where no one has the time to wait on you hand and foot. Everyone knows Star Butterfly, Crown Princess of the Dirthole Known as Mewni. You get everything handed to you. You already have a place in this world. You were born into it. You were just handed the world's strongest Stand. Heh...Shining Star...world's strongest Stand? Not until Black Magic Woman came along. I spared you last time, Star. But now I'm going to have you join the rest of your dumb family once I make you explode..."

Janna puts a hand under her chin and lets out a haughty laugh, looking at Star the whole time as if she was now beneath her. Her hair began to rise from her beanie, knocking it off so it can wave freely in the air. Her black aura engulfs her, and her Stand gains black in its eyes while it begins to reel back a fist. Once she begins floating into the air, the evil that consumed Janna began to outwardly show itself as the air around her began nothing but helium. "You're going to detonate...and I'm going to laugh...laugh at TWO of your failures in a row. THREE if you count Mina-"

Her words cut deep into Star once more, making her lower her head in contemplation while closing her eyes. Janna felt her words had an effect, and her Stand quickly broke the guard of Shining Star and sent Star tumbling backwards. "BOOM BABY BOOOOOOM!" Janna screamed with a sick joy in her voice. The finger of Black Magic Woman zoomed towards a dazed Shining Star trying to regain its balance.

 **『SHINING STAR: THE WORLD』**

Time stopped just in time...Black Magic Woman was close to touching her chest...

...Jackie's chest.

Star opened her eyes to find Black Magic Woman had went behind her to go after the defenseless Jackie. Eyes set firmly on the frozen scene of Marco trying to pull Jackie, Star had numerous emotions running through her through these seconds. She knew that time stopped for as long as she stood still. Time would resume after she moved a few feet. She needed to make the most out of her time here. So she points Shining Star behind Janna and lets time resume.

"AAAAAAH!" Touched by Black Magic Woman's index finger, Jackie gently floats upward into the sky. Her body doesn't visibly show it, but she can feel gas building in her stomach. Her stomach fills with helium, and she starts choking on the gas itself. "ACK...GACK MA...MAR...COOO..."

"JACKIE NO! JACKIEEE!" Marco's Red Ripple begins to overtake his normal Ripple, it being a representation of his own emotions right now. With his fist ablaze with rage, Marco turns around to face Janna. "JANNA YOU PUT HER DOWN NOW!"

"AHAHA NO WAY MAN I'M HAVING TOO MUCH FUN!" Janna chuckled, "NOW JACKIE, YOU FEEL GOOD? CAUSE I'M GONNA USE YOU FOR ONE REASON ONLY, BUDDY...TO MAKE STAR AND MARCO FEEL EXTRA GUILTY-"

 **『SHINING STAR: SOFT & WET』**

Star's Stand, having snuck up behind a now turning Janna, shoots out a bubble from its hand that floats at a very high speed towards Janna. The move caught her off guard, but she was able to reduce the amount of helium in her body so she floats downward. The bubble goes sailing over her head, and begins its path towards Janna.

"Oh MAN..." Her heart needed a moment to calm down. "...that was close...but not for Jackie..." Janna chuckles. "Sorry, 'pal'."

"STAR WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Marco screamed. "YOU MISSED! JACKIE! STAR USE PURPLE HERMIT! STONE FREE! DO SOMETHING!"

But Star does nothing, opting to let her bubble float towards Jackie and pop in her face. Students watching the fight from inside gasp and hide their faces, in fear of possibly watching Jackie's demise. The skater girl closes her own eyes so she doesn't have to see it coming. She doesn't say anything, thanks to the helium blocking her throat. The lightheadedness she was experiencing was going to kill her slowly. At least this would end it quick, she thought.

*POP*

...But when it popped, her body was still there in the air. Confusion set in, and the entire crowd watched as Jackie's throat began to open up and her legs started kicking for something to walk on and feel safe. She could finally scream and speak again, as it seemed the helium had left her body.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Her descent back to the asphalt was going to be a painful one, but thankfully Star had her wand ready. Janna, frozen from shock, couldn't move a muscle.

"STONE FREE!" Star shouts, unraveling her right arm completely to have it form something similar to a giant spring under Jackie. After Star compacts the string to make it as hard as a spring, Jackie finally lands on the spring and bounces off into the arms of Marco.

"Jackie! I got you!" He exclaimed, keeping hold of Jackie once he caught her. She holds onto his neck with her arms, and then buries her head in his shoulder to destress.

Now with her arm winding back into place, Star turns her head to face a Janna trying to float away.

"H-H-How...How did you...h-h-how...what was that?" Janna stammered, not really sure how to combat someone who could just STEAL her helium. Star's own aura, now blood red (the same color as Marco's), radiated from her body to give off the impression of just how much power she really had.

"Soft & Wet can use bubbles to steal things from others...and I stole her helium with it." Star said, clenching her fists, "And Janna...I'm going to steal that evil from your brain. You were WRONG earlier. You think that because I'm a princess that I don't have issues with trying to fit in or find my place? Janna, that's been my issue since I found out I was a Joestar. It tears me up inside because I don't know which side of me is the real me and which side is the 'other identity'. I feel like I barely belong in my own FAMILY now. But I also feel I don't belong in The Joestars either. But I know one thing is certain...I'm Star Butterfly...and I'm Mewni's defender. I'm Earth's defender. I promised Mina that I'd do her proud in protecting everyone. AND I WON'T LET HER DOWN! THIS IS FOR YOU, EVIL JANNA...BUT IT'S FOR YOU TOO TOFFEE! IF YOU WANT TO MESS WITH ME, BE MY GUEST...BUT DON'T YOU EVER...EVER...MESS...WITH MY...FRIENDS..."

The threatening tone Star used scared the evil Janna enough to make her fly away. Star wasn't going to let her get away, though. She was occupying her friend, and she had to go.

"HERMIT PURPLE!" She calls forth her purple vines, causing them to sprout from her hand and shoot towards Janna's feet. They wrap around them, holding Janna in place in the air. There was some force being applied by Janna to move Star. Was it enough to move her? Indeed, it made Star move forward towards Janna while twirling her wand. But Janna was just hoping she'd just be dragging her. Unfortunately, she used too much force and accidently sent Star flying towards her.

"MENDING HEART HURRICANE!" With a swing of her wand, Star finally gets next to Janna and SMACKS her in the face with the wand. The spell goes off, sending a heart shaped energy wave throughout Janna's head. Black Magic Woman faded away, and Janna fell out of the air upon the spell taking its effect. Using her body as a cushion, Star grabbed onto Janna and falls back first onto the asphalt so Janna could land on her.

"Ugh...ow...Star...what...the heck..." Janna rubbed her head where Star hit her, trying to recover her own bearings. She looks under her to see a dazed Star twitching under Janna's body. Her eyes were wobbling around, seeing double Jannas. "Hey Star! You okay?"

Star nods her head, holding it to try and steady herself."Yeah...I'm okay...you okay, Janna? What about you, Janna 2?"

The school faculty and students sigh in relief at the sight of everything ending peacefully, though Brittney Wong seemed somewhat annoyed by that conclusion. "Of course Butterface wins. Woohoo."

Ms. Skullnick, who had walked out the room to go to the bathroom, came back to the classroom to see a busted wall and four of her students outside on the ground. She wasn't mad, to be honest. The sight of this destruction, as little as it was, meant that she could cancel class and go do her own thing.

"Class dismissed."

Marco stayed on his knees, holding Jackie bridal style just to check on her. His Ripple engulfs both of them, his warmth at work making her comfortable. When the shock wore off and the soreness started to come in, his Ripple would be there to relieve her of said soreness. Jackie looks up, staring into Marco's milk chocolate eyes. Her own ocean colored eyes glisten thanks to the Ripple, like the sun reflecting off of the ocean. She struggled to speak for a few seconds, still feeling a bit startled by the whole incident. But finally, she was able to say something to her rescuer.

"M-Marco..."

He softly responds with, "Yeah Jackie?"

She had him in a perfect moment right here. This was now or never. The danger was gone. And his attention was fully on her. For once, she was nervous of him. Marco wasn't the same kid as before. And it showed in how he stood while holding her. She had a small case of nervous jitters; but after a head-shake to get the jitters out and some calming down, she went back to her old self and casually asked Marco what she wanted to ask.

"Dude...I REALLY want to know if..." Jackie paused for a second, and then chuckled. "...it's gonna sound stupid...but..."

As Jackie talked to Marco, Janna and Star discussed what just happened with her Stand. Janna looked crestfallen, genuinely upset over what she did to Star and Jackie. She sits on the floor, her legs crossed, while Star hugs her legs while sitting.

"Man I feel like a dork." Janna held her head, "All that stuff I said. That wasn't me, Star. You KNOW it wasn't me. I gotta apologize for that. I mean...I was a LOSER. Talking about all that philosophical junk. I...just need to know if you still got my back, Butterfly."

Janna puts out a fist, a very uneasy smile forming on her face. She wasn't sure what Star would think, but was put at ease when Star put her hand on the fist to cover it up. There a quick exchange of a straight face from Janna for Star's earnest smile. But the two shared a laugh right aftwards.

"It wasn't you, Janna. It was Toffee." Star crossed her arms now, closing her eyes while thinking about the monster whose name she kept hearing about. "This Toffee guy is out to get me. And he went through one of my friends to do so. I'm going after him. I don't know what kind of game plan I can make right now. But I need to talk with my parents...both sets of them...after this. I don't want to run from Toffee. I want to fight him. If this is my fate, then let's get to it."

"Hey, that's some brave stuff Jojo." Janna elbowed Star's arm, saying that name in a playful manner. She didn't mean much by it, but stopped chuckling when she saw Star thinking hard again. "Hey...if you don't want me calling you that again-"

"Huh? What? No no! Actually...I'm used to it. Ojo Joestar. It's cute. I don't mind being called Jojo. It's a really cute nickname." Star began to smile, showing her big white teeth before leaning in to hug Janna. "Oooh hugs! Whoooa..." Star began to float slightly above the air, hovering like a balloon with only her hug keeping her afloat. "What in the-Janna, turn this off!"

"Huh?" Janna wasn't sure what to do, she wasn't even sure how she was doing this. "How in the-whoahoahoa cool!"

Janna turned to the side, seeing Black Magic Woman...but with a smiling face this time. "HAHA!" It laughed, watching Star float around. Her Stand stuck with her even after Star broke her free from the mind screw.

"Hey Star! Look! I got my Stand! I can keep it! Sweet!" She giggled, "Oh MAN...the DESTRUCTION I could cause with this!" Janna rubbed her hands together mischievously, forgetting Star was even attached to her. Leah and Hope walked over to them while she plotted evily, hoping to talk to Janna.

"Hey, Janna..." Hope quietly greeted her, "We were wondering if...you still wanted to go collect chips that looked like Nineteenth Century poets."

Janna's eyes brightened with excitement, "Oh yeah! I STILL need to find a Keats chip! Hey Star, I'll join ya in getting Toffee later! For now, we got poets to get!"

"Yay!" Leah clapped, "I hope we can get a Longfellow this time!"

The trio ran off together for their fried potato poets, leaving Star to slowly float around the air awkwardly. She didn't have enough to go higher than five inches, but it was still annoying. "Hey! Janna! Black Magic Woman! Anybody!"

"Hey Star!" Marco ran over to Star next, hand in hand with Jackie. Despite her little predicament, this sight was not lost on Star. "Guess what?"

"What? You and Jackie...holding hands now? That the thing? Haha you gooot tiger." Star uneasily asked, trying to figure out how awkward this could get. She figured she was right on the nose.

Looking down at the hands, Marco blushed while chuckling nervously. "Yeah. We are. Cause Jackie asked me to the dance in a few weeks. But most importantly, my friend...I have been asked to teach Jackie Ka-Ra-Teee...YAH! And maybe mix in some Ripple..."

"Whaaat?" Taken aback by this news, Star twirled her body to look at Jackie, "This true? Why?"

"Well you guys have your things. Stands, hand to hand...I wanted my own thing too, y'know?" Jackie shrugged. "I think if I hang around you guys a lot more, I'm going to need some more skills to defend myself with. Sooo...why not ask my date for some lessons?"

"I never taught someone before." Marco scratched his cheek nervously, thinking about all the pressure that was on him now. "And now I have a pupil in martial arts. Sensei Brantley is gonna either be reeeally proud...or reeeally upset at me taking customers."

"To be fair, Marco, you're like beyooond a black belt now." Star said while slowly spinning around uncontrollably. She spoke to Marco whenever she faced him. "You're a...pretty good fighter...who kicks all kinds...of monster butt...you could easily...teach Jackie the...ropes...buddy..."

"Star you need someone to help you with that?" Marco asked. "Should I call Janna?"

"No no!" Star did a backflip and a spin while in the air, "I'm cool! I'm cool! Just gonna get Shining Star to use Soft & Wet."

"Okaaay..." Marco backed away for a bit, "Let's go whenever you're ready."

"Yeah no issue!" Star waved to them as they walked away, "You guys...do date-y stuff! I'mma try to figure this out Star styyyle-oh wow I did a double rotation with that one! Wheeeeee!" She cheered and yelled due to all the fun she was having. It was something to get her mind off of the stress she knew she was about to go through.

...And it wasn't about Toffee this time.

-.-.-

Toffee stood in front of the monsters, all of them carrying numerous Steel Balls on their person. The Spin was properly taught to these monsters, and they were ready to start their mission. All they needed to do was execute it properly. Ludo, a cowboys's outfit, held his own steel balls to his side like guns in a holster.

"I think I'm ready, boys." Ludo tipped his cowboy hat upward, nodding to Toffee and his monsters cooly...or as cool as Ludo can be.

"Mmmhm...yes..." Toffee, still wearing his suit and tie, put a hand to his chin and pondered. "I think we're okay. All we need now is the girl to-!"

Toffee absolutely didn't see it coming...none of the monsters did...

Ludo's beak was agape from shock at the scales and blood flying about from the wound...

Some monsters nearly threw up from disgust over the unsightly wound...

The blood was pouring out of his wound...

His heart was almost exposed...

Deer Man bent down to look through the gaping hole in Toffee's chest, using the heavy breathing monster as a viewfinder to see just who his assailant was. He spoke in his garbled language, with a tone that suggested shock and awe. He backed away from what he say, almost afraid of the sight.

"What? What? Who did this? WHO ATTACKED MY TOP MAN!?" Ludo's eyes darted over to where the assailant was seen. "Bufrog? ...BUFROG? YOU-I MEAN-WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" Ludo sounded less upset and more surprised to see his old right hand man standing with the figurative smoking gun. "...Are you really a traitor?"

The frog stands tall with his smoothened rocks in hall, his serious demeanor never leaving his face. "Ludo...monsters...you are being tricked. Toffee needs you only for your bodies. He does not care for any of you. Ludo's army was imperfect, but it was honorable. I would sacrifice my life for you, Lord Ludo. But Toffee...Toffee promises you nothing but betrayal. He has no reason to support us. He only wishes to use us to expand his own agenda. But you see, I am not blind to his ways. Let me finish Toffee so that we, and the universe, may be free."

"Bufrog!" Ludo runs as fast as his little legs can take him, rushing to the aid of Toffee. "Bufrog, come BACK to us! JOIN US in our monster revolution! We can fight Mewmans TOGETHER!"

"NO! Ludo, you do not understand!" The frog holds his ears in frustration and looks down at the lizard bleeding out, not noticing Toffee was using his Spin. "This man is EVIL INCARNATE. You are simply a man who wants the wand. He wants it to do so much more than rule the universe. LISTEN TO ME, Lord Ludo! TRULY listen to my words!"

"Bufrog..." Ludo looked around, trying to form some words to try and get Bufrog to change his mind. He wanted this plan to work, and knew Toffee was the man to make it work. But Bufrog is vehemently against it. This frustrating dilemma was getting to Ludo, who broke out some of his insults. "Bufrog I know you were incompetent BEFORE...but THIS is taking the cake! Either join our plan of domination or go AGAINST it! Are you going to pick the RIGHT chocie...or the WRONG choice..."

Ludo was making his bed right now, and Bufrog was close to letting him lie in it. The other monsters stuck with Ludo and Toffee, not sure who else they could turn to right now. Bufrog was a traitor to them. And he was not experienced in leading an army.

Bufrog sighed, lowering his head. "...I choose the right choice..." He declared, making the toughest decision of his life, "I choose...to not let the world burn under anarchy. I am ANTI-TOFFEE. And if that means I am anti-you...then I'll be against you as well, Ludo..."

A silent air blew between the tiny boss and his large former right hand. Bufrog lowered his head and regretted what he just said. His best years were with Ludo's army. He had no other responsibilities. But right now he couldn't let Toffee win. So he needed to push Ludo out of his life to do so.

*BOOM!*

The explosion everyone heard came from the main entrance to the castle. Confusion set in amongst the monsters, believing they could hear armor shuffling together and running footsteps. They murmured amongst themselves, listing the possible things they could be. But when the door to this room is sent flying off its hinges into several monsters, it's revealed that King River Butterfly is leading an army of Mewman Knights into battle. Each knight, able to use Ripple, is specially trained to take down monsters.

"SEARCH THE AREA FOR THE ARROWS!" River commanded, sending his men around different locations in the room and the castle. "TOFFEE! Where are you?"

"What?" Eyes growing out of bewilderment as his men go to fight the Ripple Knights, Ludo turns to Bufrog with a glare. "You led them here...YOU LED THEM HERE!"

"I PROMISE you I did NOT." Bufrog exclaimed.

"LIES! ALL JUST LIES!" Shouted Ludo, "OF ALL THE STUPIDEST THINGS YOU'VE DONE, BUFROG...YOU..YOU HAVE TO BE WHOLLY INCOMPETENT TO MESS UP THIS BAD!"

Something was shaking in Bufrog's head as he heard this. He risked his life and trained day in and day out for this man who he was devoted to. This was his boss. Ludo hired him and he quickly became a right hand man to the boss. Mostly because he was the smartest minion by default. But it was still based on merit. He provided great recon. But now that was gone. He risked his life to save this ungrateful bird. And all he got was insulted for it.

Bufrog had to lower his head as he did this, not wanting to look at Ludo as he backhanded him away off his feet. The bird goes flying, smashing into another monster and knocking it over. The monsters seem to be using steel balls to rotate. And when they rotate, they have to go at high speeds in order to act as a possible way to block the Ripple energy.

"Sir!" A knight ran from behind River, informing him of his trip around the castle. "There are nos igns of arrows, your highness!"

"No signs?" Moon asked, "Well how is that remotely true? There HAS to be arrows in here!"

"Too late, king...they're already gone...LIKE YOUR SOUL. Have you met my friend...Jade Devil...? He doesn't bite. Not yet, anyway..."

Spines ran cold after hearing Toffee speak, with Bufrog having the biggest jump in the room after that...figuratively. King River turns to see Toffee, who has a hole in his right hand. Bufrog knew the wound was not there originally, and then began to search for explanations as to why he was still on his feet and why his wound moved. River clenches his fists, spinning Mountain Man while sparks fly from it.

"Your Stand...a representation of your Ripple..." Toffee chuckled through the pain. "...Allow me to show you mine."

 **『JADE DEVIL』**

From behind Toffee came a buff, burly lizard with a crocodile face and snake tongue appears behind Toffee. It wore a black jumpsuit with skulls for shoulder pads. And the first thing Jade Devil did when revealed...help Toffee raise his damaged arm and shoot it out with Spin energy. The arm flies off, torpedoing towards the king, who had Mountain Man ready to swat it away.

The arm was coming for him, but then-

*BOOM!*

-the arm exploded in front of the king, sending him backwards from the concussive force of the explosion. But the shrapnel was what he needed to watch out for. Scales flew everywhere, each one imbued with the Spin. A barrage of them pierced the armor of the shocked soldiers, each of whom had limbs that began to contort or had gaping holes in their bodies. True body horror arose in this castle; the Mewman knights began to lose limbs that popped out of socket thanks to the shrapnel spinning them. And due to the amount, many soldiers had multiple missing limbs and holes in their bodies.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" River looked around, "WHAT IS-OH MY..."

Why was River not hurt? Because, as he sees right now, a frog monster just got in front of him and took every scale for him on his right arm. Several scales began to contort his arm into different directions, tearing the arm apart as the scales were each going in different directions. Now Bufrog's screams joined the numerous wailing knights who screamed for help and cried out before they went silent.

"GAAAAAAH!" The frog also took some to the chest before falling over, his body riddled with holes where the scales entered. A monster saved the king's life. Never in a million years would he ever expect that. This monster owed him nothing, yet he risked his life to save his.

River kneeled down in front of Bufrog, rubbing his head with his hand and sighing. "Monster friend...your sacrifice was not in vain...may your soul rest easy..."

A wet sound broke River's concentration, and the king looked up at the arm of Toffee growing back into place. He wiggles his fingers, making sure everything was working right. And as he does this, he has Jade Devil using its hands to cut up the bodies of the dead soldiers. Blood splatters across the room, as if Toffee was opting to paint it with their plasma. The monsters and Ludo stepped back from Toffee, who then calmly walked towards King River. He steps on Bufrog...and then has his Stand chuck the one armed frog man out the window of the castle to his death in the moat below.

"TOFFEE! You MONSTER..." River tightly clutches his Stand and swings at Toffee. He connects with one swing, smashing it into the head of Toffee and sending him turning and stumbling. No time to waste. He breathed in and out as efficiently as he could while Toffee waa still dazed. Ripple took a second to create for the master, and River was able to keep his moniker as the best Ripple user around thanks to how bright he was from the glow. He swings his hammer for the back, striking at Toffee...

" **MALLET DESTRUCTION OVERDRIVE!** " The king shouts in anguish over losing his men, "THOSE MEN HAD FAMILIES YOU WRETCH! YOUR EVIL BODY WILL NOT ESCAPE THIS CASTLE!"

River's swing hits Toffee's arm, sending Ripple throughout his arm in order to burn it off. The lizard immediately abandons that arm by jumping away early, but not before aiming his free hand at River. Scales flew off of his index finger, firing like a gun at the king. River was able to put his hammer up in time to block the shots, Ripple being used to try and burn the scales. But one thing was different about these scales than other Spin altered times. These scales were rotating faster than normal scales, and their drilling was starting to drill through the Ripple based Stand itself. After he quickly regrows his arm, Toffee walks towards a River struggling to hold his own against the Spin imbued scales..

"King River Butterfly...I guess you're wondering why my scales aren't mush yet" Toffee chuckled, one scale opening a small portal on the mallet. "See...Jade Devil is a representation of my Spin. My very...very destructive Spin. The Infinite Spin has been a very difficult thing for me to learn. Multiple Golden Rectangles are needed for The Infinite Spin to be realized. It is very difficult. No one has been able to master it naturally. No monster had the skill...but thankfully, I was able to cheat the system. My Stand sent me immediately to the final stage. Jade Devil GIVES ME power over The Infinite Spin. And with it, I can traverse portals and dimensions on mu own. No need for Hekapoo's silly scissors. And those scales...they'll be spinning infinitely. Your Ripple can't defend you. You can't shake off Infinite Spin. It will ALWAYS SPIN until I negate it."

"GRRRRR..." River is sent to his knees, the scales spinning even faster to respond to the demand of more power that River was forcing them to use. "AAAAAAAAAAGH! His hammer began to crack, his Stand's power wavering. His Ripple was fading away.

"Hmmm..." Toffee was not very happy with seeing this guy still on his feet. River was a man of mental power. But he wasn't going to be able to hold on. And Toffee decided to help hurry it up by sticking his hands into the portal on Mountain Man and inserting himself into the insides of the Stand. The manifestation of River's spirit was being pried apart by the hands of Toffee. The cracks started to form, and River's mental fortitude began to fade.

"GAAAAAAAAAAH! TOFFEE...AS LONG...AS THIS LINE BREATHES...YOU WILL NOT CRUSH THE BUTTERFLYS! MY DAUGHTER WAS DESTINED TO DEFEAT YOU! SHE WILL FIND YOU...AND SHE WILL DESTROY YOU!"

With those as his last words, King River succumbs to passing as as soon as Toffee rips apart his Stand from the inside. The scales hit one another and cancel each other out, and spiritual energy lands everywhere as the Stand fades away. River is motionless on the ground, barely breathing as his own mind was just shattered by Toffee. The other monsters and Ludo stared at Toffee with great fear in their eyes. At one point, Toffee seemed like a calm business man with evil tendencies. But now we see the real reason as to why he was so aloof. He was hiding just how evil he could be. And now that it was out in the open, Toffee had no reason to advance the ruse. He stares with a glare at his monster team and demands of them a task.

"HEY! Put him in the dungeon. We have LEVERAGE." He exclaimed. "I want him ALIVE...Butterfly won't negotiate if he's dead."

The monsters did not move from their spot, cowering together behind a shaking Ludo. He may be starting to regret not listening to Bufrog. "Erm...I actually need a break, this is a lot to take in-"

"THAT WASN'T A REQUEST, IT WAS A NECESSARY DEMAND THAT I WANT FINISHED...PUT HIM IN THE DUNGEON."

Toffee's expression didn't change from his normal straight face. But his tone was a lot more livelier. There was more bass to it. Much more of a threat. "River River...your body will provide a good ransom...and those arrows, well...good luck finding those across the universe heheheheh..."

Toffee chuckles himself, leaning on the castle window before looking outside. The moon (or at least the primary one) was completely invisible due to being a new moon tonight. Toffee was so fixated on that fact, his plan coming together perfectly, that he missed the line of water that led from the moat all the way to the dense swamp.

Heaven was close.

-.-.-

Marco, Star, Jackie, and Janna walk home together after the last class at school. Star was discussing Toffee with them in a bit more of a jovial tone. After today, she needed more jokes.

"Then when we get him, we're gonna CHOP his head off...and Jackie can use it for a wheel. Or maybe Janna can have it for a bowl." Star chuckled.

"OH OH I want that bowl!" Janna smirked while rubbing her hands together. "THAT is going to be a prize..."

"Erm..." Marco, not comfortable with this conversation, chimes in with his own two cents. "...Must we kill him? Can't we just let him live? Or maim him for life?"

"Marco...I'm just kidding..." Star chuckled, "For you, I'll be as nonviolent as I can possibly be."

"That doesn't sound like much of a promise, knowing how 'nonviolent' you can be." Sarcasm was dripping from Marco's tone, and Star knew it all too well. She teased him for it when possible. "You don't even know what kind of Stand he may have, Star. You go in with no info on his Stand, you'll be instantly killed. Be SMART."

"Yeah you're right Marco." Star shrugs, "I do need to find out what that Stand does. Maybe send scouts. Or have some come back after the invasion of the castle my dad was leading."

Marco opens the door to his house, walking through to the living room. Star still chuckles as Janna and Jackie laugh a bit as well at Marco's concerns. Once they entered the living room, the laughter took a pause when a Mewman knight stood next to the Queen of Mewni. Mr. & Mrs. Diaz stood around Moon, who was sitting on the couch next to Shizuka. Emporio leaned against the wall.

Star knew something was up. All of their parents...save one...was here. "H-Hi mom...what's up? Where's dad?"

The queen, who tried her best to be straight and official for this, looked at Star with a frown and answered her.

"Star...your father is being held hostage by Toffee..." Moon answered her bluntly.

And Shizuka adds her piece to it, "And he's saying that he will give him back alive in exchange for your wand..." It was obvious why Shizuka had a heavy investment in the wand, seeing how her family members are in it. "Star..."

The emotions hit Star like an eighteen wheeler if you aren't paying attention. Star's hands tremble, sending her wand out of her hand and onto the floor. She couldn't say anything. Her emotions were running so fast, she didn't know which one to go with. But she knew one to turn to right away. Silent fury. Star's cheek marks began to glow slightly green, and her emotions began to take over. But this was her father. Toffee spent the entire day messing with her via her friend. But if Toffee had gone too far before, now he just went off the map.

"Star...?" Marco put a hand on her shoulder, only to get it brushed away by Star.

"...Marco...call Pony Head..." Star didn't look at Marco when asking that, keeping her gaze tot he ground. "...We get to finally meet Toffee. Face to fist."

No loud declaration. No thunder. No emotional outburst. No energy waves. Tranquil fury grabbed Star because she wanted something to help her contain her emotions until she needed to release them. Why release it all into the air now when she can release it all on Toffee?

 **⇐==TO BE CONTINUED===**

-.-.-

 **[STAND NAME]: Black Magic Woman**

 **[STAND USER]: Janna Ordonia**

 **Power: A**

 **Speed: B**

 **Range: B**

 **Durability: C**

 **Precision: D**

 **Development: B**

 **Abilities: One touch from Black Magic Woman/Janna allows any object in contact with her to float after being imbued with helium. Said objects can be made to explode if too much is put in there.**

* * *

A/N:…...Should I say anymore? Twenty-Four Thousand plus words. Like...twelve thousand more than I wanted. If not more than that. We are close to 24,500 words. I know we'll break that with this Author Note's section.

But hey...if you liked it, then cool! I hope I made things entertaining for you!

You guys got a LOT in this chapter. The backstory for everything, Janna getting a Stand, Toffee's castle takeover and Stand reveal, and Bufrog...well...poor Bufrog...

TWO THOUSAND VIEWS! And EIGHT reviews! I love you guys. HONEST. Heck I saw this story on TVTROPES' FanFicRecs for StarVs. Crossovers! I know it isn't much in the grand scheme of things. But it has been a DREAM to be featured on TVTropes as a page or a FanFicRec. GAH I don't think I'm good enough to get a TVTropes page. But to get a REC? You guys are too kind. I don't deserve to have you guys support me. …But hey I'll take it. *Smirk*

You guys are AWESOME FANS...I mean REALLY awesome. Esepecially you, RN. I saw you on the SVTFOE reddit suggesting the story once. That random find was what prompted me to go to TVTropes for a tick. Like...WOW. That just made my day when I saw that.

Next step...we goin' for a full on TV Tropes page. We gonna be SO GOOD, we gonna get one with a list of tropes and everything! After that...I think I'd be content. Cause that would mean we finally made it. }B) I will hold up my bargain and hope I EARN a TVTropes page by making a BOMB finale for Part 1. I hope this episode was fire too, though! Hope it was fire enough to contribute to earning one! If my stuff sucks, though...then no way will I have earned one.

I have been meaning to draw a cover for this story. Just never have the time. Too busy making 20K word chapters, y'know?~

Maybe during my break I'll draw a cover.

So who saw that 2 hour movie promo for SVTFOE: The Battle for Mewni? How hype can one person be? I am too excited right now. Yeah S3 continues in the fall. I can live though. We get the equivalent of a MOVIE in a month! I will LIVE! The drought will be OVER.

Now...onto reviews my friends! You mind if I shorten your names a bit for my review replies? Just cause you guys are regular reviewers at this point. Think some casualness is cool, right? If not, then my bad.

Reven: I think it's safe to tell she is DIO's granddaughter...if some parts of her fight with Janna didn't tell it right away. Think of how in the show, Star sometimes succumbs to the green colored magic? Imagine having that and DIO in you. Crazy, huh?

Also, I am glad you like the quartet's interactions. I REALLY hope the group has great chemistry how I write them. Thanks for the reassurance!

Also Marco x Harem may be the only way to end the show and not tick anyone off.

Cross: Marco is definitely above River an Mina...he may be above The Joestars and Zeppelis as well. And not just because of the Blood Moon. Even River was amazed with him early on. Marco has a high capacity for the energy. And yeah a Red Giant may be the best way to describe his Red Ripple. Burning as bright, if not brighter, than a sun. And able to melt the flesh of a Pillar Man.

And yeah Mr. Sakura Shiobana's Japanese heritage was not lost on me, my man. Wasn't lost with Shizuka either...MAN I hope that part of the story wasn't too weird and turned off people. But as for that story...no I don't know about it. I needs me links to it. I always wanted to do stuff with Shizuka. I always interpreted her as a different type of Joestar. Most of the Joestars, especially Jojos, are super emotional dudes who wear their feelings on their sleeves...save Jotaro. But even Jotaro is fairly social. I always saw Shizuka as being sort of quiet and almost emotionless unless something pushe her to it. When she gets shy or nervous, she goes invisible. Course as an adult, I think she'd grow out of it. But as evidenced in this chapter, Emporio can push her buttons.

I put them together cause they were the same age. But also because they both were very Joestar-y. Emporio was basically a Joestar surrogate at the end of Stone Ocean. And I felt he needed more love. The man pummeled Pucci to death. MMMMMM TAKE THAT DIO DICK RIDER~

Naw she's GE-less. The homie GioGio has his Stand still. Honestly Star I feel may be too OP. She has the abilities of Hermit Purple, Crazy Diamond, Stone Free, Tusk (she wll be able to shoot her fingernails sans Spin), and Soft & Wet. Her Stand is essentially a Star Platinum punch ghost. And she has The World as an ability. I felt as if I wrote her too OP in the latter part of the chapter. I hope it wasn't awful.

And my man I had that name in mind a while ago. Great minds think alike, y'know?

F2G: Well not GER. Used all of its power to reset the universe and reboot it. Giorno created The Star Vs. The Forces of Evil universe. Crazy, eh?

I SHALL NEVER DISAPPOINT YA, F2G! But I...can't say right now if other Stand users will appear from the old show. Depends on what my mind makes. I guess. I say. Though...expect none though. So the surprise will be better.

Coldblue: ALWAYS a pleasure to read your reviews. You always go in-depth. XD

Not only is Giorno her dad...DIO is her grandad...and so is Jonathan! What a weird family tree!

For Star...essentially: She is Ojo Joestar. Ojo was put on the brink of death by DIO Over Heaven. Inserting Whitesnake into herself, Shizuka pulls out the soul of her daughter as a cracked disc. She inserts the disc into the womb of the then Butterfly princess. And the disc takes centuries to mend and heal, meanwhile it is carried by every Butterfly princess for centuries until Moon finally births Ojo and names her Star. Weird? No. Bizarre.

Marco will be doing his martial arts in pursuit of a black belt. But that definitely will happen between Part 1 and Part 2. As for Jackie, well...you see what she is going to get. But there's more for her. Just, well...gotta get to Part 2.

Janna's Stand doesn't seem like it matches her at first, I know. But ya gotta look at her AND the spirit that her spirit merged with thanks to the arrow. Bon Bon is basically her Stand, converted due to the mindscape of Janna. And Bon Bon is a clown. Balloons. Helium. And specifically...exploding. How did Bon Bon die? Exploding. It fits. Plus...I was trying to not make her Stand too much like KIRA QUEEN.

Next chapter, it won't be a sit down. But they will talk about what to do to fight Toffee. Shizuka & Emporio know all about what Toffee may be up to to reach Heaven. And Moon will know how to combat Toffee.

If I ever use Kars again, it would be waaay later down the line. For now I have no ideas for him haha.

Janna lived...so she had the potential for a Stand. Her mind was strong enough. But she isn't evil now. She keeps her Stand. She is officially a part of the mission to rescue River from Toffee. Star, Marco, Pony Head, and Janna will join Shizuka, Emporio, and Moon (Yes Moon will be in on some action, we get to finally see her Stand next chapter; like Star's, harnesses magic energy as well since it came from the wand...just no JoJo powers).

The Blood Moon didn't do much for Jackie. She had nothing to enhance at the time.

Hmmmm...that is an interesting story. I'll think on this. But for Part 2. XD

DiRunner: I freaking love The JoJo community. The Star Vs. Community is amazing as well. But MAN...who memes and goes wild like JoBros? BOTH communities are fun (when the Star Vs. fandom isn't ship fighting on the seas).

I know that during my break, I will want to edit my story to get rid of errors in grammar and spelling. You scratch my back, I scratch yours, friend?

Gokan: Thank you, Gokan! I like to think this is the story you didn't need, but you deserved. ...Call me Jim Gordon. Glad you enjoy the story, man! I hope I continue to entertain!

You guys are amazing. Love every one of you! Keep on reading and supporting the story!

Cannot lie...I am stumped on names for BBA Part 1 and Part 2. Any suggestions from you guys? Especially for Part 1. I've been absolutely STUMPED. I'll pay you in my love! ..It's worth something, I think...

And I will stand by my usage of some of the Engrish like ZA WARUDO and phrases like Yare Yare Dawa/Daze. Sometimes...JoJo's fun comes from the phrases. Saying The World is so boring. ZA WARUDO...now that's DIO. But I can see why some would get annoyed. I only hope it doesn't turn you away from the story.

Episode 10...coming soon! DEFINITELY before the two hour special net month.

Thanks for Reading!


	10. Episode 10: The Devil Unleashed

A/N: This is IT, everyone. The final piece of Part 1.

Episode 10.

I wanna thank you guys for helping me get here. Now...shall we begin?

I own nothing here. Disney owns SVtFoE...and Shonen JUMP owns JJBA. I wish I owned something.

* * *

"All she needed was her wand and a team. Nothing else. The quest was simple...rescue the king. Our team had everything we needed."

"Janna Ordonia...the Berzerker. The Tank. Able to take a lot of damage and dish it out some good damage as well."

"Princess Pony Head, the quickster. So fast, you'll miss her if you blink. Going behind enemy lines to take them all down."

"Marco Diaz, the support. The healer. Rush in and assist whoever needs healing and a person to fight with. Also could be labeled The Monk."

"And Star Butterfly. The Warrior. The head to head fighter. It's her destiny to fight Toffee one on one. The ULTIMATE evil of Mewni and the possible scourge of Earth."

"Will this team succeed? Shall this quest be conquered by-"

"Marco!"

The fantasy narration of Marco was quickly brought to an end by the princess on edge, not sporting her normal smile but a large frown this time thanks to the situation at hand. Star was sitting down on the couch in The Diaz household, pondering what she would do once she met Toffee. And Marco's narration didn't help the situation.

"Not now, Marco...okay?" Star asked him. Marco complied and stopped the D&D fantasy, though he still got laughed at by Pony Head.

"Yeah man keep that geek stuff out of our mission, y'hear?" Asked PH with a condescending tone. She had come as fast as she could when she got the call from Star. Always there for her "bestie", Pony Head wouldn't miss this retrieval mission for anything. Plus she owed her for helping her break out of St. Olga's.

Janna was sitting amongst warriors, knights, and Stand users. Only having just gotten her Stand a few hours ago, Janna was not fully comfortable with the powers her Stand gave her. Evil Janna was used to Black Magic Woman. But normal Janna had only used it to float around and mess with people's stuff. She portrayed a chill and calm person, just lying on the floor while checking her phone. That face she was putting on was very convincing. Shizuka sat next to Janna, though, seeing through Janna's metaphorical sunglasses.

"Funny..." The Stand user said, looking forward, "I'm usually the one with the fake face on. How are you...Janna, was it?"

"What?" She continued tapping incessantly on her phone, preoccupying herself with what was onscreen.

Shizuka slanted her lips. "Janna, you are not fooling anyone. Or at least you aren't fooling me. I know that face. I know this tactic. I've been using this tactic my whole life. It's the face you put on when you want the world to not pay attention to you or your emotions. You're mind's on something...and I think it's on the battle coming up. You nervous?"

Janna had to scoff at all of that, trying to convince Shizuka that she was perfectly fine. "Psh, whatever. I'm good, Momma Star. It's a simple retrieval mission. Get in...rescue king...get out."

"Heheh...you forgot some extra stuff in there, Janna." A chuckle came from the normally emotionless woman, trying to find some levity in the situation. "You know...fighting Toffe. You honestly can't tell me that a first time Stand user isn't scared about her first big battle that could determine the fate of the universe. This isn't my first fight. And I'm very nervous as well."

"Yeah well ya don't look like you're nervous." Janna said sardonically. "You seem as happy and peppy as I am." Her monotone comment didn't do her false bravery gimmick any favors.

Knowing where this is going, Shizuka sighed and looked to see what Janna was doing on her phone. The screen was still on the home menu. She was just tapping her fingers on nothing the entire time. "Looks fun, what's the goal there?"

"The goal is to get annoying people like you out of my business." Her annoyance was starting to rise. Janna didn't like being probed like this by someone she barely knew. "Why don't you just leave me alone? I have nothing to say about this. It's a mission we HAVE to do."

"And a mission you have no experience for. Janna...it's OKAY to say you're nervous." Shizuka lifted her back from off the ground and put an arm around her. "I NEED you to admit it now so we can handle it now. Because if you go out there nervous...you'll be a liability. And this is a life or death mission."

"Well if it's so life or death, why invite ME to it?" Janna asked, an eyebrow raised while her arms crossed. "If it's sooo risky, why invite someone who DOESN'T know how to use their own Stand? I JUST got the thing."

"And from what Star told me, you were a natural with it!" Shizuka complimented her, though Janna didn't buy it.

"Yeah well that was EVIL Janna. The one who was possessed by Toffee." She groaned, then spoke in a low tone while looking away. "That wasn't the real me. That Janna knew how to use her power...I don't."

"Janna, I think you'll do GREAT...and your skill is needed to assist Star. She chose the team. None of us did. She trusts YOU to help her. But if you need to tell people that you're nervous, then say so. Or at least say it to me." Shizuka smiled at her, lowering her sunglasses to reveal her beaming brown eyes. "If need be...I can help you with strategy on how to use your Stand. Emporio, thanks to Weather Report, knows a thing or two about gases. And I know how to use my Stand in creative ways despite it being a simple power. You need some quick pointers, I got your back."

Although Janna wouldn't admit it out loud, she did need the help. Nervousness overtook her body ever since Star chose her to be on her squad. Out of everyone in the room, she chose the new girl. But maybe this would be a good learning experience. And Shizuka would be there every step of the way. Plus...

"...I owe Star for earlier." Janna looked back at Shizuka, "Evil me said some pretty nasty things. I think I gotta make up for it. So, why not join in on the fun, eh? Besiiides...destruction is my middle name. Well I want it legally changed to that anyway. So yeah, I think I'll take you up on that offer, Joestar."

Shizuka keeps smiling at Janna, getting up alongside her. "Well let's get outside and start some training. I'm gonna teach you what you could do to make a mine in the ground..."

"OOOH JUICY..." Janna rubbed her hands together and followed Shizuka outside for her training. There was still a bit of nervousness in her but for the most part she was very much okay with facing this evil now. It was her own atonement for Star. Plus, the team needed some jokes.

Across the room from them, Mr. & Mrs. Diaz hugged their son before he departed for his mission. Mrs. Diaz had to be consoled by Marco, who gave her pats on the back. "It's okay, mom...it's okay. I'll be fine. I'll come back home safe."

She wiped her eyes, and then slowly held up a camera. "W-W-Well...may I get a picture of my boy's first deadly mission? FOR POSTERITYYYYYYEEHEEHEEEEEE!" No pictures could be taken on account of Mrs. Diaz's depression. She couldn't help but cry at the sight of her son about to risk his life for the safety of the universe. "IT SEEMED LIKE JUST YESTERDAY YOU WERE WALKING HOME FROM SCHOOL COMPLAINING ABOUT THAT BAD RASH-"

"MOM...DAD...NOT IN FRONT OF THEEEM..." Groaned Marco, giving his friends and team a side eye. "Look, I'll be FINE. Star and the others will watch my back. I PROMISE. Now excuse me...I have to go find Star again."

Marco walks away, hoping to avoid the tears of his mother again. He loved her, but that much of an emotional outburst could be hard to deal with. Hopefully his dad would comfort her, he thought. But when he came back, he'd give his mom a gift for stressing her out. For now, he walked towards Star standing outside while her mom talked to her.

"If you need me I will be at the ready." Moon said, "Star...I'm very proud of you. This is a level of responsibility I couldn't see you taking when you first received the wand."

Glossaryck nodded, agreeing with Queen Moon about Star's improvement. "You've become a very responsible young lady. And you're handling all of this fate business with maturity."

Star replied, "Well when you have it sort of thrusted on you, ya gotta do something and do it quick. Plus Toffee has dad. I'm not going to let Toffee keep hold of him and stay back. He wants my wand for dad...well he'll get ALL of me."

"Hey Star!" Marco walked over, looking around at the queen and Glossaryck. "Pardon me. Sorry. But um...question...do we know what Toffee's Stand does?" Marco asked curiously. "Do we? Because going in blind may not be the best idea."

Star turned to Marco, about to answer his question. Though when she tried to answer him, she came up blank. They didn't know what his Stand did. The messenger who ran back didn't see the Stand, just knew Toffee had a message.

"I don't know..." She looked at Marco and her mother with a forlorn face, not sure what to do next. "I'm sort of lost, really. But I'll be darned if I let that stop me. I'll figure it out during the fight. Just...let trust me. I'll fight him alone anyway."

Janna, Pony Head, Shizuka, Emporio, and a slew of knights came over to Star while she gives her speech. Though her information was low, her resolve and determination were high. It was a lie if she said she didn't have butterflies in her stomach (Marco had to extensively explain that phrase early in her stay on Earth". But that feeling was overcome by the bravery that was overpowering that dread.

"We may not know everything about Toffee, but we know his base's location." Star said, "And we have a plan! Mom, you and The Joestars lead the soldiers against Ludo's Army. And as that happens, we'll be sneaking into the castle to find dad. Marco, Janna, and Pony Head are with me. You guys are going to be the ones to lead my dad out the castle. I'll try to find Toffee. I don't want you guys to worry. If this is my fate...then so be it."

Star clutches her wand tightly and looks at her team with a growing fire in her eye. She stands straight up and beams with pride. A pose was necessary for the moment. So she bends her back a tad and points at her team. "Are you ready?"

Everyone looks at one another, then back at Star. This mission was going to be difficult. Not many people will survive it intact. But the king was in trouble, and they cannot leave a royal in trouble while they were breathing. The knights conduct Ripple into their hands and swords, raising them into the air while shouting, "ALL HAIL THE CORN!"

The queen nods, reaffirming her resolve to rescue her husband. Shizuka & Emporio, hand in hand, silently agree to Star's plan. Pony Head grins and winks, while Janna puts a fist up and shouts.

"WOOHOO LET'S BURN SOME MONSTER SCUUUM!"

Finally, Marco nods and says, "I'm ready whenever you are, Star. Open the gate."

And with that, Star gives the thumbs up to a knight with a pair of scissors. Once the portal is opened, the rescue team steel their nerves and begin making their way through the portal.

"We''ll be back in time for dinner, Mr. & Mrs. Diaz!" Star happily shouted to the couple watching everyone walk on by. Marco, though, was stopped when he heard someone calling his name. Of course, said person was Jackie.

"MARCO! WAIT! REAL QUICK!"

Marco turns around to face Jackie, his insides flaring up with excitement at seeing her one more time; and before he could say "What", his lips are pressed against hers due to her running straight into him. His insides emotionally and physically heat up, and his heavy breathing forces Ripple to shoot out and cover them both. He was taken by surprise by this kiss, but Marco manages to regain his bearings and hold onto Jackie. Once he starts kissing back, his Ripple shines brilliantly just like every other time they embrace.

"It's like every time they hug, that happens." Janna thinks, musing to herself for a second, "She's a natural Ripple user, I bet."

"You know, where we come from, it was called Hamon." Emporio crosses his arms and smiles at the sight.

"...Sounds...like a sandwich..." Janna giggled. Emporio just rolled his eyes at the quip.

"Neeever heard that one before." A sarcastic Emporio replied before looking down at Shizuka smirking.

Star was impatiently waiting at the portal, watching Mrs. Diaz take sad pictures of her son kissing Jackie. "HIS FIRST KIIISSS...!" Any other day, she'd just watch this with a smile (or a blank stare). But this time, she couldn't waste time on things like this.

"Marco! We need to gooo..." She finally spoke up, making Marco break the kiss and walk slowly away from Jackie.

"Heh...heheh..." He giggled nervously. "Aheheheheh...ahahahahahaha...woowoowoo...ahahahaaaa..."

"Marco?" Shizuka curiously watched as Marco backed himself up towards the portal.

"Marcooo...?" Janna followed Marco towards the portal door, mostly just to see what happens if he backs up too far.

"Marco!" And Star ran after Marco in once he went through. Taking this as their prompt, other soldiers ran through and screamed, "FOR THE KING AND HIS CORN!" Pony Head of course had to rush through with her own screams.

"GANG WAAAY!"

And everyone else just followed suit calmly...and slightly confused. They were reaching Mewni now. It was time to enact their plan. Jackie sighs, putting her helmet on and preparing to ride off on her skateboard.

"Um...Jackie?" Mrs. Diaz spoke up, wiping her eyes. Jackie stops to face her, her sight settling on the two middle aged parents holding onto one another. "Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"Tea?" Asked Jackie, puzzled about the request. Though she had nothing else to do. And it let her grow closer to Marco's parents. "Sure. I'd love some."

"OH! I'll get COOKIES!" Marco's mother ran back into the house to start baking. It kept her mind busy so she didn't have to think about Marco being in danger. And it kept Jackie a bit more sane, since she was probably just as worried for Marco. Mr. Diaz was glad the two could keep one another preoccupied. With how long Angie could get emotional, Rafael didn't really want to go through their entire tissues and ice cream fund in one day.

-.-.-

The dark forests of Mewni were treacherous to cross through. Normal Mewni was already dangerous, and that went double for the outer rim of the forests. But as one trekked deeper and deeper into monster territory, they could see just how desolate their land is. One can also see just how much many monsters detest the Mewmans. Knights marched through small monster villages, making their ways to Castle Avarius. One such resident, a female bird creature with a closed eye and royal robes, watched with morbid curiosity as the knights traversed the lands of monsters on their way to Castle Avarius. Notices were being put everywhere. Castle Avarius was about to be invaded, and they needed monsters of all species and ages to be aware that they should not be anywhere near the area when they commence their operation.

Moon was with this caravan of soldiers, marching inside of their circle of protection, She was not going to be left out of this. But the queen needed protection anyway. Monster gazes met the soldiers, and even the toughest of the men were becoming a tad jumpy with how the monsters stared. Thankfully, they made it out of the village with no incidents.

In the trees above the caravan, Shizuka & Emporio hop around branches and foliage to watch them from the sky. Emporio nods his head to Moon, who nods back, and the two continue following the knights so they could launch the upfront invasion.

And in the marshes, Star leads the four teenage Stand users across the soft ground so they can sneak in when the soldiers cause a commotion up front. They would rescue the king and confront Toffee. And after that, they would get the arrows back and punch Toffee right in his face.

Star thought this plan was amazing. It was almost foolproof. An assault team goes in the front. A rescue/seek & destroy team goes from the back. But one flaw was still glaring them all in the face. There was something they all still didn't know.

"Okay I know I keep harping on this, but this is important. Star...what exactly are we gonna do when we find Toffee? We don't exactly know his Stand's ability..." Marco pointed out "All we know is that he's super strong and killed a bunch of guards by himself. And he can overpower your dad...the strongest Ripple user in Mewni. A MONSTER...overpowered the STRONGEST RIPPLE USER IN MEWNI."

"What's your point, Marco?" Star tersely asked, which was a bit off-putting for a Marco used to a smiling Star.

"...Star all I'm saying is that we may be rushing too quick into this. Don't you think we need to find out what Toffee does first? Y'know...before we rush in and get swept off our feet?"

He didn't want to start an argument with Star, though knowing her current state of mind he knew she was too stressed to not reply back a bit harshly. She turns her head to Marco, who sped up to walk right beside her, and huffs out a bit of air in an annoyed manner.

"Marco, we don't have time to 'see what Toffee does'." Star replied, glaring at Marco for his question. She found it insulting to even insinuate that they waste time not rescuing her dad. "Toffee's big plans are already in motion. My DAD is in his castle. How much time do you think we have? Stop asking the same question. It's starting to annoy me..."

"Annoy you?" A bit of agitation came through Marco's reply, despite his efforts to hide it. "Star, we are ALL risking our lives here to RESCUE your dad and save the universe. I'm just asking if you have a plan that will make sure we all walk out with our lives. Sorry if wanting to go back home alive 'annoys' you."

"Well maybe if you stop asking me questions then maybe I could think, Marco." Star replied coldly, "Sorry to keep Jackie waiting."

"Jackie? What does Jackie have to do with this?" Tensions began to build between the two best friends as Star's own issues slowly surfaced. Marco didn't care much for those issues, but did notice Star's attitude was not the same as it used to be. Normally, he'd let Star vent and see if she was okay afterwards. But after that comment, he was fully incensed and decided to combat her. "Maybe for once, you need to THINK about this stuff, Star! I KNOW you can make a good strategy on the fly, but we are LITERALLY walking BLIND into a fight with some super powerful Stand user. I can heal you guys, but I don't just have UNLIMITED Ripple."

"Hamon." Janna snickered in the background, riding in the backseat of this chaotic ride.

"I can't REVIVE you guys either! We need to sit down and make a plan. It's important to THINK about all of this before we DO IT. Judging from Toffee's attack on the guards, and the fact he knows Spin-"

"MARCO, I DON'T HAVE TIME TO SIT AND THINK WHILE TOFFEE COULD BE KILLING MY FATHER!" Her emotions shot out of her like a cannon, and the ammunition strikes Marco deep. "GO BE SAFETY KID SOMEWHERE ELSE IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT TO DO!"

The round hits, and it makes a deep wound. Marco's own emotions take a dip, and so does his own sympathies for Star. He visibly winces at the jab, hearing a term he hadn't heard in a long while. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't heard it for so long that he lost the immunity he had built up to it. But whatever the case was, Marco was hurt by Star's insult. And it made him decide to strike back at her.

"...Well if you want to go out and be an idiot, go ahead and do it..." Marco coldly told her to her face, his own face not showing a single ounce of emotion. "...I'm a bit too smart to run in without a plan. If this is how you all act, maybe The Joestars aren't around for a reason..."

He fired right back at her, garnering an "Oooooh..." From Pony Head. She was close to floating over and jabbing Marco in the rear, but it seemed like Star was close to doing something worse to him. Her own eyes widened from shock at Marco's insult. Both of them had never even shot jabs like this at one another before. And this one broke her heart. Of course, hers hurt him as well. But the bad thoughts clouding her mind, and making her cheek hearts glow green, overshadowed her ability to feel empathy for even Marco now. A green, foreboding aura began to swirl around her person. Shining Star's armored hand took the place of Star's right hand, signaling just what she wanted to do to Marco right now. It made Marco uncomfortable, making him take a step back with an uneasy look on his face, and caused Janna to try and step in to be responsible for once.

"Hey hey hey hey, let's calm down you two!" She put her hands up and ran to get in-between them. "Let's stop fighting! If we're about to FIGHT Toffee, let's be a team!"

"...No...I'M about to fight Toffee." Janna's words only aborted Star jamming her Stand's fist down Marco's gullet. "YOU guys can sit back and 'think'."

"WHAAAT?" Pony Head pushed Marco out the way and floated next to Star as she began to walk away. "Girl, you know ME! Let's ditch the Earth Kids and go do this ourselves!"

"I thought we were COOL, PH!" Marco, rubbing his head, yelled to her.

"Not over girl Star you ain't!" She replied back with some fire. Though Star never replied to her. She just continued to walk off, making her way in the direction of the castle. "STAR! STAR! GIRL! ...Oooh EARTH-TURD! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" She got in Marco's face, butting heads with him while Proclaimer phased out of her body and took a stance behind her.

"I was just stating the OBVIOUS, Pony Head! Sorry for WORRYING about our lives!" Marco argued back with her. "I don't understand you two! It's time to STRATEGIZE. Not get ourselves killed!"

"Her DAD is with TOFFEE, you little NUGGET. That's my GIRL, and I RIDE OR DIE with that chick for LIFE!" Pony Head's loyalties would always lie with Star, and her explosive words to Marco were further proof that she was borderline obsessed with Star. "I'm cool with YOU...because SHE'S cool with you. When she AIN'T cool with you...I ain't cool with you either. And what you said was NOT COOL."

"Well maybe you two should start THINKING for once in your lives! You two always hop around doing CRAZY stuff!" Marco sneered, "You barely THINK before going in! Maybe it's high time you THOUGHT for once!"

"Okaaay, here's a thought..." Pony Head mocked Marco with a condescending tone, "...how 'bout I ram my horn through your-"

 **『BLACK MAGIC WOMAN』**

The two belligerents began to separate, floating apart from one another and drifting around aimlessly. The clown Stand phases back into Janna's person, and the cross armed girl looked at both of the arguers with a straight face. Janna looked peeved at them; it was a rare sight to see a negative emotion from Janna.

"You two are seriously arguing while our friend is going up to a castle by herself? She may get KILLED." She snapped at them.

Marco falls back to the ground, BMW's touch gone from him. "Well I TOLD YOU guys what we should do!"

"And you're being OBNOXIOUS about it." Janna responded. "I GET IT: you're the guy who needs to make several different plans for stuff like this. And I UNDERSTAND that 'Safety Kid' isn't a thing you like hearing. But she's under a LOT of stress right now."

"I'm SORRY for defending my right to have a thinking brain, then." Marco mumbled while folding his arms and turning away.

Janna turns to Pony Head next and groans. "And YOU...are as annoying as Marco said you were."

"You wanna go, sister?" Responded the floating princess, her blue aura glowing around her.

"I'd like to go home and sleep the day away." She sighed, looking longingly into the sky. But Janna put her head back on track. "But I can't. WE can't. Cause Marco is right. We need to support Star. And if we're as blind as she is, we'll get killed. Now can we get on one accord?"

She asked politely if they could all agree on working together. Unfortunately for Janna, the two of them did not agree on working together. They both began to walk (or float) in the opposite direction, and it stressed out the normally chill Janna. "Come ON. The ONE TIME I try to be responsible, and it backfires. This is why my mom was wrong." She was about to run after Marco, but felt a slight bump at her feet. She knew a river was behind her, as she heard the trickling of the stream. But she didn't know what was at her feet until just now. She takes a look downward and sees something large under her. "Ew...what is...that...a frog? ...Oh wait that's...Bufrog?"

The one armed former army member of Ludo's men was unconscious at Janna's feet. She kneeled down and began to find a way to listen to his heartbeat. The slimy, mucky texture of his body didn't bother Janna one bit. It was sort of cool to her. "This is either going to be really good...or I get a cadaver for my collection...so almost as good." Once she puts her ear to his chest, she can hear a heartbeat. It was a slow heartbeat, but it was something positive nonetheless.

"MARCOOO! PONY HEAD! COME BACK QUICK!"

-.-.-

By herself on this journey to rescue her dad, Star was running through the forest while using Shining Star to punch trees out of her way to make the trip faster. Several monsters were probably living in said trees, but she didn't care for anything at the moment. She needed to get to her dad. Also, this was a perfect way to vent her own frustrations at a certain housemate.

"STUPID Marco...! Always thinking of himself and his stupid...STUPID! Did I say stupid already? Well...NOT ENOUGH CAUSE HE'S STUPID! GAH!"

Shining Star slices through two trees at once, and Star runs under them right before they fall on her. "All he thinks about is 'Jackie Jackie Jackie'...I should have NEVER helped him with trying to get with her! Then he'd stop thinking about her all the stinking time!"

She slides under a log, and then quickly gets up/ She spies a vine and grabs onto it before swinging over a gorge. "If he wants to think about her all day, be my GUEST...he's so annoying anyway with the way he...glows with her every time she holds onto him...stupid Ripple..." She was repeating herself constantly, not sure what other words she could use to describe her situation. Her anger was directed at Marco. "STUPID...STUPID..." However, some of it may have been directed at herself for some reason. "STUPID...why did you say that? Why would you even hurt him like that...you know he hates that term...so of course he'd yell right back at you. Jackie's so much more chill...wait, what?"

Shining Star punches a boulder into pebbles with one strike, allowing Star to run right through without needing to hop over anything. After that punch, Shining Star then took a look at Star with a disdainful glare. Star looks at her Stand before looking forward again.

"What? I don't...you know this..." She said to the Stand, who crossed its arms and glared at her. "...Yare yare dawa, leave me alone-whoa what did I just say? Was that a Jojo comment?" She deadpanned at Shining Star, who shrugged before pointing up ahead. Star looks forward and a smirk slowly grows on her face. "YES...right up ahead."

Castle Avarius was in sight, just beyond the forest. Star ran as fast as her legs could take her, not even regarding any obstacles that Shining Star couldn't punch through. One such obstacle was the cliff she was about to run off of; Star ran out the forest and nearly fell off the edge. She was able to maintain her balance after waving her arms frantically while trying to gain a footing while on her tiptoes. She looked over to the other side of the gorge, seeing a tree branch she could grab onto.

 **『SHINING STAR: STONE FREE』**

She shoots her arms towards the branch, unraveling herself to get enough string to reach over there. Once her hands grab on, she pulls the rest of her towards the branch by jumping off the cliff and retracting her unraveled arms back into place. After she is back in one piece, she easily scales a portion of the other cliff on her way to the top. The cliff begins to crack, and Star notices that she may be about to fall off the cliff along with it. She has to think quick, be faster than the rocks about to-

*CRACK*

The cliff edge finally snaps off of the cliff itself, and Star goes falling along with it-

 **『SHINING STAR: THE WORLD』**

That dubstep fart sounds off again as time ripples outward from Star's location and stops for her. The cliff stops in midair, and Star works quickly to climb onto the falling cliff edge and onto the cliff. She barely hangs on, almost sliding off of the cliff due to not digging into the ground immediately. Time resumes, and the muted colors of stopped time begin to look vibrant once more. The cliff edge falls to the bottom of the gorge, smashing into pieces upon meeting the ground. The only other thing that falls are the beads of sweat coming from Star's forehead. She manages to make her way onto the cliff, and crawls her way to a much safer part of the ground. Panting and wheezing come from her due to that near death experience. But she's faced much worse in life. Still, it wasn't pleasant to almost become chunks. And The World took a lot of energy out of her like always.

"Okay...OKAY...so that was wild. But if I can do that without them, I think I can go and rescue dad without them...right?"

She had to ask herself that question, because confidence in her ability to rescue him alone was not very high. But she had an obligation to save her own father and fight Toffee. It was her fate. And she couldn't argue against fate. As everything proved since finding out about her roots, Star cannot fight her fate. She can only embrace it and make it a reality. So for now, she runs towards Castle Avarius. Stealth was never her thing, but she needed to be mysterious right now. But how could she sneak into the castle?

-.-.-

Marco didn't know a thing about healing monsters. His Ripple was only good for people. He knew the second he used Ripple on Bufrog, it'd kill him. But what else could they do?

"Does anyone hear know how to close up a wound? Revive somebody? Wake them up? Anyone?" Asked a frenzied Marco trying to keep Bufrog alive.

"We have to take him back to Star's momma and the army. They probably got medics." Pony Headed suggested, which made Janna nod in agreement.

Marco could only shake his head and hands at the idea. "Okay but HOW do we get him there? We're presenting IDEAS, but not saying HOW we're gonna do it. Same with Star-"

"Okay, Earth-Turd, you tryin' to go right now? Because I ain't got time for your nerdy little jokes right now." Pony Head growled at Marco, her horn spinning around like a drill.

"You put your hands on me, Pony Head, and I'll melt your face off...!" Red Ripple bounced around Marco's hands similarly to electricity, and the two began butting heads once more. And an annoyed Janna just loudly groaned and sent out Black Magic Woman.

"Will you two shut the heck up?" She harshly told them with a frown. "I'll CARRY him. With Black Magic Woman. Now let's GO. …Seriously, how am I the only one here with common sense?"

Janna got up, lifting Bufrog like a sack of bread before putting him on her shoulders. "Let's go." She commanded them, leading the pack through the forest and on their way to the castle. The army should be in front of the castle, readying their invasion. And once they find the path of knocked down trees and destroyed boulders, the group knew exactly what path Star took.

-.-.-

Monsters rushed out of the building, preparing to line-up for battle. They heard the bells and sirens going off just now. Intruders were at their door.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU TRAINED FOR!" Shouted the two headed monster, sending his team out to confront the soldiers outside. "DON'T LET THE MEWMANS TAKE YOUR PRIDE!"

It was hectic inside the castle, so much so that nobody noticed the string being floated around on a bubble. It wasn't much of a sight to behold. Just a bubble with a lot of string in it. The deer monster saw this and simply shrugged at it before walking away. It wasn't a remarkable thing. And it was good for the string inside the bubble that nobody noticed anything. It reformed a bit of itself into a pale white hand, and then popped the bubble it was inside of to land on the ground. As it hits the floor, the string begins reforming into the princess of Mewni piece by piece. It was the best option she had, just beating out the option to see if Soft & Wet could take away her visibility. But this was a lot more likely to work, and it didn't rely on hope.

Once she's put together, Star sticks to the walls while sneaking around. She has no issues walking around the hallway, since everyone was outside. But she had no way to know what room her dad was in, and it could take her a long time to find him. Thinking about what she could do was just going to take too long, though. Instead, she opted to simply start opening doors. The floor she was on was the bottom floor. Star began kicking down door after door after door, finding nothing but storage rooms and a training room or two. Looking at the holes in each room, Star could tell that there were some intense sessions inside here. But for what? Spin? Maybe they were all learning Spin. Star entertained the thought of the other monsters learning Spin and chuckled right after that. But then the thought entered her mind again. Maybe they did learn it to combat an army of Mewman Knights? The prospect of that was making Star nervous, but this wasn't the time to worry.

The first floor yielded no results, so Star decided to go up a level. But after the first trip around a floor, Star was more than sick of coming up empty during a search. She ran down the hall of the third floor, running right into the main hall of said floor. The room was clean, free from clutter unlike most monster rooms in the castle. It bothered her, albeit she was being slightly racist to the monsters as she assumed they all are messy. But one thing that was not cleaned up from the room was the trash can itself. The monsters never took out the trash, so a large bin of garbage was left to fester in the room. One particular piece of garbage interested Star more.

"Hey...hm...that look familiar..." She said, picking up a torn piece of blue robe and inspecting it. "...Dad's robe! They threw it away...but got lazy...and so now I pick up the pieces. Literally, heheheh...eh bad pun, I'll fix it later." With a shrug, she bats the dumb joke awkwardness away and begins her plan to find her dad. She brings out Shining Star, and puts the robe piece in front of it. "Alright Shining Star...Crazy Diamond..."

She had to whisper the name of the power with little theatrics this time, but the effect was all the same. Shining Star puts its hand on the robe piece, and it floats into the air and begins its flight to reform a part of River's robe. Star finally used the last Jojo ability she hadn't used yet, and felt proud since she figured out how to use her Stand to its maximum potential. She felt ultra powerful, confidence rushing through her body as it makes her smirk. But haughtiness was unbecoming of her, so she decided to simply smirk and think of how she could fight Toffee. Her power seemed as if it could finish off Toffee, since some magic and a punch or two could finish him. Right?

...Right.

The robe piece took Star near the top of the castle, settling on a door by floating in front of it. Star ran towards the door, summoning Shining Star to prepare for a battle. "ORA!" The Stand cried, punching the door to pieces as they jumped through the doorway. Star rolls onto her feet, and looked around to find absolutely no one guarding the room from the inside. But what she does find is King River chained to the wall while still in his robe and formal attire. Her dad was okay, despite being a bit shaken up. This was all she wanted besides a fight with Toffee. And Star yelled out to get her father's attention.

"DAD!" She yelled while rubbing her misty eyes. A hug was in order for the father and daughter. And despite being chained to the wall, River still managed to give Star love via resting his chin on her head.

"Star...!" The king weakly greeted his daughter with a warm smile. "...Star...you came for me. Alone?"

"No no! I'm not alone!" Star nervously smiled, both hands up to try and deny that hypothesis. "I'm with mom and my other parents! They're outside! And my friends I traveled will be here soon! They're coming through the visits! I need to know where Toffee is...he put you here...he's the one with the plan..."

"Then you will get the man with the plan...it's what you asked for, Butterfly..."

A brief shock turned into a dull, bored feeling. That wasn't Toffee's voice. It was screechier...squeakier...much whinier..."...Ludo..."

Star turns herself to face Ludo, and her scowl turned right into a confused stare. Her raised eyebrow and dilated pupils looked up and down at the cowboy costumed bird man. His beak was colored green; when he smiled, it showed off his gold teeth with the words, "LUDO" the top front four teeth. His outfit was covered in all sorts of trinkets and accessories, and they all clinked together as he made his way towards Star.

"Ludo...I know I haven't seen you in a minute...but not now. I don't care about you. Sorry to be so blunt, but I need Toffee. Where's he hiding?" Her dead gaze looked down upon him, literally and figuratively. Ludo was a non-threat, and him trying to fight Star was just the same old routine as before. "Dad, let me get you free..."

Noticing her attention was not on him, Ludo cleared his throat to try and get both of their eyes to look at him. They never turned, though, opting to simply help one another. He cleared his throat again and again, still not getting anyone's attention. Soon enough, Ludo just screamed, "I SAID 'AHEM'! WHY WON'T YOU PAY ATTENTION TO M-"

*SLAM*

The indignance Ludo was feeling was very quickly replaced with pants wetting terror due to looking up at the crazed green eyes of Shining Star. It was pinning him to the ground after grabbing his head and drilling it downwards. Star slowly turns to Ludo, her own green aura beaming menacingly from her person. She clutches the wand, the very same wand that started all of this, and creates a sword using hardened rainbow light that comes from the top of the wand. Her mind was tired, her emotions were shaken by everything from the past couple of days. While it wasn't apparent yet, she was letting in some bad thoughts...thoughts that could only belong to his granddaughter. Her back was turned to him the entire time as she spoke calmly.

"Ludo...I'm only going to say this once...I've had a pretty bad day...no a bad week...I lost my friend and idol thanks to an ancient half-naked super vampire threatening my second home...I learned I'm a reincarnation of a baby, part of a family that was killed off by my 'grandfather'...I had to fight my friend thanks to your new buddy Toffee corrupting her and nearly killing her. And now you have my dad tied up in these chains. I'm saving my energy for the big fight with Toffee..."

 _ **ゴゴゴゴ (MENACING)**_

Star turned her head to Ludo slowly, showing only enough with her side view for Ludo to see Star's eyes glowing a bright, fiery green. He was brave for the moment, wanting to get the psychological edge first before showing off his new skill. But after seeing this, Ludo was stammering and gulping while his gaze was on the angry princess. Shining Star kicks Ludo away from them, and goes back to Star's side to help her cut he chains binding her father.

River was frightened at this vision of his daughter. She was still glowing green, which was not a good sign for the princess's sanity. "Sweetie...are you okay?"

"Yeah dad, I am." She quickly responded, not wanting to dwell on the question anymore. "Now hold still...I'm going to break these-"

"STAR WATCH OUT!"

Her father's warning came right at in the nick of time, and she dragged herself and her dad to the ground. They narrowly avoided the explosion, only being hit with the falling rubble from the impact. A steel ball slowly ended its spinning against the wall, and Star quickly looked up to see Ludo standing upright with another steel ball in his hand. He was panting heavily. Gripping the ball like it was all he had in his life. With his other hand, he grabs onto another steel ball and sneers at Star.

"For years I've been humiliated by everyone, including my family." He said, growling low after pausing, "And I trained myself for MONTHS to be as strong as your Stand. You used to always defeat me. And now you can't even bring yourself to BATTLE me, Star Butterfly? Pick on weak little Ludo once again, I see. Well not this time. LUDO WILL NOT BE YOUR LITTLE CHEWTOY ANYMORE, DAD!"

"Wait, dad?" Star wasn't given enough time to analyze that, what with Ludo leaping towards her. Shining Star phases out of her body and puts up two hands to grab Ludo. They get twisted like wrung out wash cloths, though, thanks to Ludo using the Spin transmitted through the steel balls to slam into the Stand's hands and shoot Spin through them.

"AGH!" Star screams while Shining Star retracts its hands. If only Marco were here to heal-

-no. No she didn't need Marco. Marco was just going to say, "I told you so." And that would just make everything that much more annoying. She couldn't let him get the last word. Instead, she opted to have Shining Star slice her dad open.

 **『SHINING STAR: STAR PLATINUM』**

The pain she felt in her hand was worth having Shining Star stretch its index and middle fingers out to whip them at her dad's chains and slice them apart. "Dad! I need some Ripple on my hands! AH!" She continues needing to dodge Ludo, who was like a vulture the entire time. He continued to jump and swoop down at Star, using his steel balls as melee weapons to twist Star's bones out of their sockets.

"I've got you RUNNING, Star Butterfly! For ONCE, I've got the power!" Ludo screamed madly, cackling while chasing Star down. "YOU'VE GOT NOTHING ON ME NOW, STAR BUTTERFLY! That wand WILL BE MINE!"

 **『MOUNTAIN MAN』**

"Huh? GEEEEEH!" Ludo BARELY was able to dodge the mad king with a hammer over his head as he leapt upwards like a mad man.

River manages to roll next to Star and grab her hands quickly. "Dear, hold still..." He calmed his daughter down while imbuing his hands with The Ripple. Cracking was audible while they reset themselves; and despite the sharp pain from each crack, Star was used to it by now thanks to Mar-

"Thanks dad." She sighed, gracious for her dad's help. "I know healing isn't your strong suit, but it's good to know you have my back..."

"Well of course I do, dear. Why would you ever think otherwise?" River asked Star, concerned for her state of mind. "Where's Marco, Star?"

"...I...drove him away for a bit..." She looked to the side and shrugged, "It's no big deal, it's my fault and-"

"It MUST be a big deal if you're like this right now...what did you do?" River put an arm around Star, while she grabbed her arm and looked away from her dad.

As they discussed things, Ludo watched on with downright horror. They were casually having a father-daughter talk in front of him like he wasn't a threat. Those two didn't take him seriously. Nobody did. Ludo was just a gag villain to them. He couldn't do any harm. That's what they thought. That's what everyone in his life thought.

His mother...

His father...

His siblings...

Everyone else...

"...Every...monster...every Mewman...looks down on me..." He choked on his own words, trying to keep himself from getting emotional in front of them. Though it wasn't like they cared he got emotional. Who cares at all for Ludo? "They laughed when I told them I'd lead the monsters into a new age...they laughed when I told them to beat it when I made my own army...I can be successful...but nobody ever takes me seriously..."

Ludo thought back to months ago, the day of Star's wand ceremony. Hekapoo looked bored dealing with Ludo. She didn't even take his scissors away. The Creator and Guardian of The Trans-Dimensional Scissors couldn't be bothered to take Ludo's scissors away because she didn't think of him as a threat. He wasn't even escorted by her, but by her Stand's flame clones.

"Oh look. Not even bothering to stay with The Stand. Just letting IT do your dirty work. I see the disrespect towards me and my monsters has reached new levels of high for you Mewman sympathizers."

"Just keep marching, worm breath." Hekapoo 2 said, as Hekapoo one and Hekapoo three continued poking and prodding the monsters back to their realm.

"...I'll MAKE THEM take me seriously...I'LL MAKE ALL OF THEM TAKE ME SERIOUSLY...BUTTERFLY FAMILY! YOU WILL RESPECT THE NAME...LUUUUUUUUUUUUDOOO!"

Spin energy EXPLODED from the little guy, a large pillar of spinning air surrounded him. Golden rings encircled his hands, and the glow from the rings followed the steel balls as they were thrown across the room. They zig-zagged on their way towards The Butterfly family, spinning in place while they spun around the air. After finally hitting the ground in front of the conversating duo...

"I just feel like I said the wrong thing...I think I should-huh?" Star looked down, seeing the spinning balls on the ground before they popped up and flew upwards to smash against the jaws of Star and her father! They're sent upwards, soaring towards the ceiling with the steel balls still spinning under their chins, and finally smash their heads against the ceilings. The sickening force of their heads striking the roof make their necks bend out of shape, and the father and daughter fall to the ground with nary a motion afterwards.

River and Star Butterfly...immobile.

...And the wand firmly out of Star's hands, falling out of her hand when she hit the ground. That was a lucky hit, some would say. Or maybe Ludo's rage sent his Spin into overdrive. Maybe he just was better this day, and they didn't take him seriously. Whatever the case...he finally did it. Ludo bested The Butterfly Family in combat.

Toffee's training worked.

"I...I won?" He mumbled to himself, his bottom lip quivering while he looks around in shock. He needed to rub his eyes for a moment and see if what was before him was only a dream. But upon a walking towards them and kicking their motionless bodies, and pinching himself once or twice, he finally realized just what he did.

"...I...WON..." And a smile grows on his face, the joy and pride rushing through his body as power seeped through his pores.

LUDO FINALLY WINS.

-.-.-

"Get them ready for the drawbridge to come down. The battle will start any minute. Begin your breathing exercises." Moon told the General of the Royal Knights.

"And what will you do, m'lady?" Asked the general, concerned for the land's ultimate authority.

Moon looked towards the castle, grabbing onto her dress, and scowled towards it. "I will be okay. Just go and get your men ready for battle."

"Yes ma'am." The general saluted Moon before going off to tell his men to prepare their Ripple. Emporio was behind them all, looking over everything from a strategic position behind a boulder. Shizuka was elsewhere, hiding and preparing a sneak attack. Where she was and what was the attack? It was not time to describe it, for the drawbridge to Castle Avarius was lowered. Monsters...Ludo's men...of all shapes and sizes...carrying steel balls on their persons...all angrily looking upon the men of Mewni as if they were meat.

From above them, stood the reptile himself. The suit wearing, slicked back hair styling, green skin having master of ceremonies himself. Toffee. He looked down upon everyone from his position on the castle's highest point. And it was exactly how he wanted it. One look down towards Queen Moon gave him a chuckle. He was quite tickled to be visited by his old "friend".

"Queen Moon. A pleasure seeing you here. I almost thought you were too...prim and proper...to attend these meetings." The lizard smiled slowly, his arms behind his back.

Moon glares upward at Toffee, baring her teeth while growling at him. Nothing was proper with Moon right now. She was absolutely livid with the monster for kidnapping her husband. "WHERE. IS. RIVER?" She snarled. "WHERE IS HE!?"

"Calm down, Moon. Let yourself take a deep breath. Your husband...and possibly your daughter too...is safe within my castle walls. I cannot guarantee that you will love what I may do next to your family...but I do hope that it will be but a small price that can help you pay off the debut you 'Mewmans' owe us 'Monsters'." His smile turned into a scornful glare when he mentioned those two races. He began to address his monster army, raising a fist to the air.

"TONIGHT, MONSTERS...LOOK UPON THOSE HUMANS...GAZE UPON THOSE FEATURES...FOR IT WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU OR ANYONE SEES THEM ALIVE...THE FACES OF HUMANS ARE THE FACES OF THE KIND OF PEOPLE WHO HAVE SUBJUGATED OUR KIND FOR CENTURIES! MONSTERS...THE NAME THEY GIVE OUR KIND...ARE TRULY A VARIED RACE OF REAL MEWMANS! WE OCCUPIED THESE LANDS BEFORE THE HUMANS AME IN, AND THEY TOOK OUR LAND AND MADE US AFRAID TO EVEN ROAM THE COUNTRY OF OUR ANCESTORS! A MONSTER IS SIMPLY A RACIALLY DISCRIMINATORY TERM USED TO DISPARAGE US TRUE MEWMANS! BUT NO MORE WILL WE BE MONSTERS, WHEN THE REAL MONSTERS HAVE BEEM STARING US IN THE FACE SINCE THE DAYS OF OLD. WE ARE NOT THE MONSTERS HERE, THEY ARE! AND LET THIS BATTLE BE THE BEGINNING OF THE END FOR THE REAL MONSTERS! USE YOUR SPIN WISELY...SLAUGHTER AS MANY HUMANS AS YOU CAN BEFORE YOUR ARM GROWS TIRED...AND THEN USE YOUR OTHER ARM TO MAKE SURE THE REST ARE DEAD! NONE OF THEM WILL SEE THEIR DISGUSTING FLESHY CHILDREN NORE THEIR HORRIBLE WIVES AND PARENTS AFTER TODAY! FOR YOU WILL PROVE TO THEM THAT THE RAGE OF A 'MONSTER WILL TRULY BE THEIR UNDOING...DESTROY ALL WHO COME FORWARD!"

"FOR OUR LAND!" The monsters shouted in unison before throwing their spinning steel balls forward out of the castle door. The Mewman soldiers who ran forward to combat the monsters were sent flying backwards or had their heads caved in due to the balls landing on their heads or hitting their chests.

Any monster who rushed out was subjected to a massive amount of Ripple being sent through their body. Ashes were seen where monsters once stood...and dead corpses were the only signs of once living knights.

Moon never liked to watch war go on, specifically death. It always made her deathly afraid for the families of the deceased. But she knew this had to be done. Toffee's evil was an evil she's seen up close. If anything, she was willing to die for all of these soldiers just so they could go home to their families. Toffee, though, couldn't care for the soldiers dying for his cause. He cared for a human free Mewni, but dying soldiers was just a part of the game for him. He had his agenda. Spread chaos with the arrows, reach Heaven, and profit from liberating his people from the nightmare they are forced to live through over and over again.

Moon's eyes and Toffee's eyes meet once again, and the queen clenches her fists while the reptile unfolds his...

-.-.-

As the fights go down, Janna is forced to carry a massive load across the forest that is constantly weighing her down. And no, Bufrog is not that load.

"Earth-Turd, you keep walking near me, I swear on my horn-

"What, you gonna float around me? Quit trying to start fights." Marco pushed Pony Head out of his way, prompting her to fly back into his face.

"I START WHATEVER I WANNA START! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Pony Head screamed in Marco's face.

"I should have stayed home, I should have stayed home..." Janna rubbed the front of her head for a brief second, and then turned back to yell at the other two. "CAN YOU TWO SHUT UP FOR FIVE SECONDS!? Marco, I thought you were BETTER than this?"

"I'm SORRY! But she is getting on my LAST NERVE!" He pulled at his hair, nearly ripping it out of his head. "She is an absolute ANNOYANCE!"

"Just like how YOU were an annoyance to STAR? Some BESTIE you are!" The princess blows air from her nose into the face of Marco, and he is close to fighting PH right now. Fortunately, possibly due to the yelling, a few groans could be heard from the person occupying Janna's shoulder.

"Wait, what? Bufrog?" Janna turned her head towards Bufrog as he began moving around on her shoulder. He was barely conscious, but he was still able to sense where he was.

"Bufrog! Bufrog!" Marco decided to ignore Pony Head for now and rush to his side. "Bufrog! Speak up! Are you okay?"

Despite everything, Bufrog was still alive. And now he was conscious enough to process that he was with Marco Diaz and other friends of Star's. "Marco here, Bufrog! And that's Janna who's holding you!"

"Hey. Thanks for saving me and stuff. Good looking out, holmes." Janna gave him a thumbs up and a smirk.

These things were small for Bufrog, but he was glad the girl he rescued was safe. Still, the issues that he began slowly remembered began plaguing his mind. Marco continued his conversation with the groggy froggy, hoping to extract some information from him.

"Bufrog...can you tell us what Toffee's Stand does? The king is in trouble, and others went to rescue him. Star is trying to fight him..." He asked the frog, barely getting an answer at first. Bufrog was silent for a few seconds, acting as if he didn't hear Marco. "Bufrog?"

"He's probably tired. I know I'd be if I was nearly killed by a nutcase like Toffee..." Pony Head stated.

After a few more seconds, Bufrog began to speak slowly and softly. His gravely voice was hard to understand, but they were eventually able to comprehend what he was saying.

"Toffee...his Stand...it...it lets him access...The Infinite Spin..."

His words were a tad garbled, but hearing that is Stand could access The Inifnite Spin was very interesting. Marco wanted to find out more.

"Infinite Spin? What is that, Bufrog?" Marco asked him. After a few more seconds of silence, Bufrog decided to answer...

-.-.-

Toffee raises a finger, motioning to Moon to "come here". His taunting gaze is enough to bring out the warrior in the queen. She grabs onto her dress and pulls it off, revealing tight pants and boots under her royal garments. She removes her crown and lets her hair down, revealing hair similar to Star with its bangs and length. Her inner energy comes out as light blue, and she poses with her arms behind her head and her head slightly held back. From her back came a humanoid blue female with an armored skirt and a blue and white blouse. Jewels and diamonds were on its arms and chest. And the head had its long blue hair tightly wound into a braid. The face was different shades of blue, with the nose and middle of the face a darker blue than the rest of its face. The being looked upward at Toffee, posing the same way the queen was posing.

"Long time no see..." Toffee's chuckled to himself as Moon called out the name of her Stand.

 **『MOONLIGHT SONATA』**

-.-.-

"The Infinite Spin..." Bufrog tried to say through wheezing, "...is a power...advanced from normal Spin and even The Golden Rectangle...when mounted on a being who can also run with multiple Golden Rectangles at the same time...you can harness the strongest form of Spin. It spins infinitely...it can break through space...and Toffee's Stand allows him to harness that power...it is much too strong...even for the princess...I lost my arm defending King River..."

The three teens looked at Bufrog with unsettled look son their faces. The power that Toffee has is stronger than even Shining Star?

-.-.-

"SHALL YOU BE USING THE OLD METHODS TO DEFEAT ME, MOON?" Toffee yelled down towards her in a condescending manner, "I DON'T SEE YOUR WAR GOAT ON YOU...CAN'T HARNESS THE OLD SPIN AS YOU USED TO?"

The queen wouldn't let Toffee's mind games get to her. She only needed to get to him now. "MY SKILLS AT THIS MOMENT ARE NONE OF YOUR CONCERN, TOFFEE! WE ARE ON EQUEAL FOOTING WITHOUT MY INFINITE SPIN!"

She leaps into the air, her Stand aiding her in the leap, and reveals several diamonds on her waist. The slender and sharp gems shined brightly in her hands, and the queen used the two diamonds she grabbed to spin them around with her own energy. The queen, using her Spin and light coming from her Stand, managed to refract some light to make it shine in the eyes of Toffee.

But this tactic just made him yawn. He recognized it as something from the past. "Yawn, Moon...and they say I'm boring. I at least learned some new tricks...or should I call them old tricks I learned from you?"

 **『JADE DEVIL』**

From under Toffee's feet arose a green being with horns on its head. The horns were attached to a jade helmet over a grey skinned being. The being in question was a centaur, with hands and a horse's body. Toffee stood atop this creature, clad in jade armor, with a finger pointed towards the queen. She wasn't shocked to see what this Stand looked like. But it's what everything put together meant that made her pull her fist back. The golden ring spinning around his finger...spinning around Jade Devil's body and legs...around Toffee's legs...multiple Golden Rectangles were on this figure.

"No...No no no no no no no it can't be...you couldn't have learned it..." Moon was about to fall out of the sky, but thankfully she knew a way to keep herself afloat. But could she pull it off in time before Toffee fired at her?

Toffee could only snicker to himself while giving a small smile. "I spent years finding the perfect techniques that you used against me, Moon...and after striking myself with the arrow, I was given the luckiest break of all. A Stand that lets me harness The Spin to its fullest extent. A Stand that lets me break space and bend it to my own will...something that your Stand let you do all those years ago. Reading through Eclipsa's Diary helps. Us 'Monsters' aren't so different from you 'Mewmans' after all."

"GAH!"

A shockwave went through Moon's brain as she began falling towards the ground. That wasn't her biggest concern, since her falling was overshadowed by Toffee revealing he read Eclipsa's Diary. "HOW DID YOU READ HER DIARY...?"

"None of your concern..." Toffee chuckled, finally firing a small scale from his finger towards the queen. This was threatening to her, but thankfully Moon had herself covered. Growing purple skin and butterfly wings, Moon was able to access her inner magic and transform into a humanoid butterfly. She sprouted an extra set of arms, and her eyes glowed for a brief moment. After that, she barrel rolled out of the way...

...and unfortunately for the soldiers fighting on the ground, Toffee's spinning scale smashed into the ground and began spinning rapidly to cause a bit of the ground to fall in on itself. But as it kept spinning with nothing to stop it, the ground began to fall in with a larger and larger hole. The Spin never wore off, and the ground only began to collapse further and further out. Finally, inattentive soldiers began falling into the pit under them, and other monsters not watching themselves began to follow those Mewman soldiers. It was like a massive sinkhole, swallowing in trees and living beings in order to be choked and killed by the planet's inner ground. Toffee didn't do anything but smirk during this entire moment, and opted to fire more scales at the queen.

-.-.-

"...We need to go to Star...ASAP." Marco exclaimed. "Janna, take Bufrog to the medic NOW. Pony Head and I are going to the castle together."

No arguments came from the beanie wearing girl, just a salute and a wink. The wink made Marco uncomfortable, but he was able to get over it and turn to Pony Head. "Look, we disagree on a lot. But let's make up again for Star's sake. If she's about to fight that guy, we need to hurry up and go support him!"

"You got it, turd burglar!" PH had to make one last jab before braying and prepping herself for a speed run. "JANNA, GIR! FLY US TO THE MOON! AND IMMA SEND US FLYIIIN'!"

Black Magic Woman grabs onto the four, and floats them into the air while holding them. And with Proclaimer's help, the quartet is able to fly at high speeds across the forest and make their way towards the castle in a mad rush to assist Star. They had no tiem left to spare. Star was close to destruction...and so was the battlefield...

-.-.-

Moon watched numerous soldiers and monsters fall to their demises in Toffee's hole...

-.-.-

...and Star was laid out on the floor, barely conscious next to her father...

-.-.-

...and Toffee, watching Moon zip towards him, did not notice the clouds moving around above him.

"HEAVY WEATHER!" The evolved form of Weather Report phased out of Emporio and flew into the sky to create a giant storm mess to rain down on Toffee. From one of the clouds came lightning, which Toffee seemingly was struck by as the platform he was on was disintegrated.

"DIRECT HIT!" The man cheered, bringing Heavy Weather back towards him. A black portal opened behind him, and Emporio was none the wiser...

"EMPORIO!" Moon turned around, watching a black portal open up. Toffee, atop Jade Devil, rose up from the portal with his finger pointed at the celebrating Emporio. His celebration does end abruptly when he hears Moon, turning around on instinct to see-

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORA!"

-absolutely nothing repeatedly bash its fists into the jaw of Jade Devil several times! Toffee is sent soaring off the cliff they were on, falling towards the ever growing sinkhole he made earlier. After feeling a quick embrace from behind him, Emporio knew just what sent Toffee flying off to his doom.

"Hey, hon...I could've handled it..." He said with a chuckle and a sly grin, and gets a sharp slap to the back of his head. "OW! I was kidding! I needed you...!" After feeling a quick peck on the spot he was hit on, Emporio gave a very small smile to Shizuka and rubbed (where he thought was) her head.

Unluckily, though, Toffee wouldn't allow the couple to stay stationary on that cliff. With an aim of his right hand towards the cliff and his left hand towards the ground, Toffee fires off two Spin carrying scales at the same time. The one aimed at the cliff shot through the stone, and the spinning energy caused it to start collapsing under their feet. The second one spun through space and ripped open another portal for Toffee to escape through.

"AH! SHIZUKA, HANG ON!" Emporio grabbed onto her, and shouted out for "his" Stand to help them out. "HEAVY WEATHER!" The smoky grey Stand appears from Emporio's person and creates a gust of wind that shoots them over the collapsing cliff and towards lower, safer ground. Of course the ground wouldn't be safe for long. The ever growing sinkhole was still an issue. And it would swallow up all of Castle Avarius and the inhabitants inside...like Star, the teens, and River.

"Keep your eyes peeled for him!" Exclaimed Moon, "HE CAN BE ANYWHERE..."

"Moon! You know of a way to stop him? He's using Infinite Spin, but we have NOTHING to combat Infinite Spin with! He can bend space and make portals and shoot attacks that NEVER stop spinning!" Shizuka asked with some worry in her voice, "Do you have ANYTHING that can combat Toffee?"

Moon had to think on that for a moment. She knew just how she stopped Toffee before. But it wasn't something she had done in a long time. It took a bout of magic and Spin to defeat Toffee last time, and she wasn't sure if she could access all of that again. Nevertheless, Moon knew that may have been the only way to stop a being who is effectively immortal and can warp reality.

"From what I know about Spin...Toffee needs to be mounted on a horse in order to use it..." Emporio put Shizuka down and thought for a second. "Something with four legs at the least. It creates multiple Golden Rectangles between the user and the mount..."

"...I think...I might need to...try something then..." Moon said to herself, only interrupting her thoughts when she hears the sound of air being flown through. In a panic, she turns around for combat. But it was only Janna, carrying Bufrog and making a landing towards the adults.

"Whoooa...what happened here?" Janna asked, kicking away a monster corpse. "Guys, this is Bufrog. He saved me a couple days ago, he saved King Butterfly a few hours ago, he is cool and he needs healing. Please heal. I got to go help the crew in the castle! Kthxbye!"

"Wait what?" Before Moon could even ask her what she meant by any of that, Janna had already thrown her body over the growing sinkhole and towards the castle. The queen looks down at the barely conscious Bufrog, who was missing one arm. She had a brief plan about something...but it was for naught when she saw the missing arm. "Drats...if only he had a second arm..."

Shizuka looked towards Moon with an eyebrow raised over her left sunglass lens, confused by Moon's statement. She didn't sound like she felt sorry for him, just more she felt sorry for the fact that she couldn't do anything with him. "Moon that sounded somewhat..."

"Hm? What?" Moon looked up towards Shizuka, wondering what she was about to say, "Somewhat...?"

"...Were you going to use the guy for something?" Shizuka asked, "Because...he needs medical assistance, not to be used as a tool for war..."

"Oh?" She was beginning to realize what Shizuka meant, "OH! Oh...right. Old racism dies hard, I presume. Mr. Bufrog...if you saved my husband, then there is a place for you in the kingdom. Let us help you up..."

As they help Bufrog up to his feet, the frog monster looked up to the queen and began to weakly speak to her. "Queen Butterfly...I refuse to let Toffee continue with his evil plans...allow me to be of assistance to you..."

The group was shocked to hear Bufrog, but they were more shocked to hear that he was willing to help with the war effort. "Bufrog!" Emporio said to him, "You rest, man. HONESTLY. You can't fight like this."

"No!" The frog croaked, getting up to his own two feet before nearly stumbling. The group was there to catch him when he fell, but he was still determined to make it to his feet. "All I need...is a PURPOSE. A USE. I told myself I would make sure Toffee fell...and I am not going back on that oath. Even if I die today, I will die knowing I protected Mewni not from Mewmans...not from the native Mewnians...but from people like TOFFEE, the REAL monsters."

The three of them were not sure what to do with Bufrog. He wasn't going to sit down and heal properl. He wanted to battle for his nation and his people. That was admirable, something the queen took to quickly. With compassion in her heart, she put his arm around her neck and held up the "monster". The Queen of Mewni, the symbolic figure of oppression for Native Mewnians that are called Monsters, is now giving a helping hand to one of these creatures that she fought to keep away from their lands.

"Evil brings together the most unlikeliest of allies, Bufrog." The queen said with a smile, "Now, let's get you a temporary prosthetic. I have a request for you. As a frog...you can also be a quadriped...right?"

Thinking back to when Ludo rode atop him when chasing Star a while back, Bufrog nodded for the queen. She looked away from him, setting her sights upon the medical tent with a smirk.

"Perfect."

-.-.-

The wand was in his hands. Ludo was holding the one symbol of power on Mewni in his hands, and he could feel the power surging inside of him. Star tried to get up, with some mental processes to try and summon her Stand. Shining Star appeared from the wand quickly, but Ludo thought fast and slammed the weapon into the head of Star. Keeping her down for the count once more, Ludo decided to get out of her range so Shining Star nor any other spell could be summoned.

"Nice try, princess, but THIS IS MINE NOW BABY!" He raises it in the air and begins summoning dark powers to it in an effort to try and transform the wand and the Stand inside to match his soul. "The magic in this wand is FOREVER MINE!"

"STAR! STAR!" Marco and Pony Head zipped through the hallways, Proclaimer's speed sending them on a near lightspeed journey around each floor. The second they reached the outside of the door where the battle took place, Proclaimer came to a screeching halt. "STAR! LUDO! KING BUTTERFLY!"

"YO you are, like, shouting in my ear a little too loud...like, chill out?" Pony Head mumbled to Marco, before she set her eyes on the bruised and bleeding princess. "STAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Marco fell over from the concussive force from that scream, and Pony Head dashed towards the bird man as he began transforming the wand.

...But they were both cut off.

Toffee appeared from a portal on the ground and stood in front of Pony Head. His left arm was behind his back, and his right arm shot a scale that nearly sliced through Pony Head. "YIKES!" She screamed while rolling out of the way in the nick of time. Toffee turns to Ludo and rubs his head, picking him up and smiling at him like a proud father.

"Look at this, Ludo. You did good. I'm really proud, guy." Praised Toffee to Ludo, "I finally have the wand..."

"No you don't you monster freaks!" Marco shouted, Ripple channeling through his body.

Toffee looked over to Marco and smirked, and then looked down at Star as she tried to lift herself up. She finally took a long look at the guy she was supposed to fight. This skinny, lanky yet well dressed business reptile looked as cunning and evil as she was told. The rumors were true. Star was fighting the ultimate evil it seemed.

"So...y-y-you're Toffee..." The princess weakly attempted to get up, clenching her fists while glaring at the tiny man holding her wand. "Give me back...my wand...it belongs to ME...my family...BOTH of them..."

"I know, Star." Toffee said emotionlessly, "I know it belongs to your family."

"I mean DUUUH..." Ludo chimed in as an extra head in the conversation.

Toffee cleared his throat for a bit, trying to prepare himself to fully introduce himself to the princess. "I am sure you know my name. I am Toffee. And I've been keeping a close eye on you, princess."

"REEEALLY close!" Ludo exclaimed like an echo.

"You and I are on the cusp of a brand new era, Star Butterfly. An era where those you call 'monsters' will finally reclaim what was once theirs. And we need your wand to do it." Toffee declared.

"And so we will be holding your wand!" Ludo shouted evilly.

"And all I need for you to do...is destroy your wand." Toffee plainly stated.

"And all we need for you to do is to destroy you WAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" Ludo almost cosigned that one, but then slowly turned to Toffee with a baffled look on his face.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa...?" Marco began to say...

...along with Pony Head, "Waaaaaaaaaa...?"

...and Star, "Waaaaaaaaaa...?"

...and the king, "Waaaaaaaaa...?"

Toffee's face gave away none of his emotions, giving them all an emotionless stare...until he quickly grinned crazily and yelped, "SURPRISE." Before going back to his stoic look.

Star was able to get to her knees as Toffee removed the wand from Ludo's hands and slid it over to the princess. "You heard me. Destroy it."

Star looked down at her wand, just confused by what the villain was trying to get her to do. She had some skepticism in her voice as she looked up at Toffee and asked him, "Whyyy?"

"I don't think you're in a position of power to ask me 'Why', princess." Toffee told her.

But she doesn't buy it, aiming her wand at Toffee while glaring at him. "YOU gave me my wand back. I don't think YOU have a right to tell me what I can and can't do..." She couldn't destroy the wand. It was her family's item. An item to protect the world with. "I have too much in this wand to destroy it. I protect Mewni with this. I protect Earth with this. I promised a friend I would be the protector that everyone needed! I have TWO FAMILIES tied to this wand..." She said, knowing that if this wand was destroyed then the discs containing The Joestars would be destroyed as well. "...NEVER...I don't even know why you WANT me to destroy it..."

"Yeah, what the heck, Toffee?" Ludo whined right in Toffee's ear, making the lizard wince in disgust. To show that he had the power in this situation, Toffee aimed his finger at Marco. The Spin on his scales was beginning to show, with the golden rings around his fingers. Toffee fires off a scale, and Marco dodges it, then dodges another that nearly got his head.

"MARCO!" Star was about to run towards the boy, but Toffee aims his finger at her and fires off scales in Gatling gun fashion to keep her at bay. She brings out her Stand, Shining Star, and then calls out, "SHINING STAR: THE WORLD!" Time freezes after the time ripples away from her person, and she aims her finger at his head. "Don't act like you got me, Toffee...one good hit to the dome. Cause I can do what you do too."

 **『SHINING STAR: TUSK』**

The tip of Star's index finger glows as she points it to the head of Toffee like a pistol. She fires off a fingernail, and sends it barreling towards Toffee. She's about to get him in the head...

...until the Jade Devil appears from Toffee's person and SLAPS the nail away.

"W-WHAT!?"

Star was taken aback by Jade Devil slapping away her nail gun. Time resumed, and Toffee turns to Star and fires several scales towards her, knocking her backwards into a wall with the Spin.

"I'm sorry...were you trying to move through stopped time?" Toffee asked Star, "Jade Devil is forever imbued with The Infinite Spin...stopped time is merely another walk for it. I know all of your big spells, Star..." He didn't know they were Stand powers, but that was nothing for him to be concerned about. "That nail one was new. But the others? Seen them. The World..."

Star shoots purple vines from her hand, but Toffee sidesteps them and pulls her towards him. "Hermit Purple."

Star gets thrown in an arc over Toffee and slammed into the wall. And when he hears whooshing noises, he perfectly sidesteps the flying hands of Star. "Stone Free." Star comes flying through the smoke, ready to plant her feet into Toffee's chest. Jade Devil appears from under Toffee, allowing him to mount it before the Stand catches Star with rapid fists to the feet and legs.

"AGH!" She falls to the ground, clutching her legs in pain while Jade Devil gallops towards Star. She devises a plan, making him get real close before she has Shining Star throw a bubble at him.

"Is this Soft & Wet? A disgusting name for a power, by the way..." Toffee sneers as Jade Devil hops over the bubble before landing right on Star's chest and stomach.

"GWAAAH!" Spit and blood come bursting out of Star's mouth, and more is soon to come due to Jade Devil commencing a stomping on the body and head of Star.

"I told you to destroy your wand, Star." Toffee, sitting sideways on Jade Devil, shook his head. He got off of his centaur Stand and walks towards the girl, letting his spirit continue stomping out Star.

"STAR! GET OFF OF HER!" Marco shouted, him and Pony Head running towards Toffee. He points his finger behind him, not even bothering to fight, and shoots at the ground to create a giant explosion to knock them back into a wall. He needed them dazed for just a moment.

Back to his job, Toffee kneels to Star's level and rubs her head while her eyes start to turn grey. She was losing consciousness the more and more the Stand stomped on her. "Can you feel your insides liquifying, Star Butterfly? Not even your own friend's Ripple can save you. You had one option...destroy your wand. Dying shouldn't have been on the table. But of course, the bravado of Star Butterfly never ceases to amaze me. I didn't need to threaten to kill your friends or your family. I didn't need to hold anyone hostage right now. I was so powerful, I just needed to prove one thing to you...that just because you think you're strong...just because you think you can run through a bunch of people...doesn't mean you will always win. Your powers are strong...but mine are infinite. I didn't need you to destroy that wand. I just wanted to see where your brain was. Now I'm going to destroy it. Let this be a lesson to you Star...

...NEVER...REJECT...MY...OFFERS! THE ROYAL LINE IS DEAD!"

With a raise of its front hooves, Jade Devil brays and neighs towards the sky...

"STAAAAAAR! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Marco, tears flying from his eyes as he began running towards Star...

...Star looks towards Marco, barely breathing and her eyesight beginning to fade to black...

*STOMP*

...and with that last stomp, Star's breathing officially stopped. She gave out her last breath, and her eyes finally closed, Her arms went limp, and her hand fells over. The wand rolled out of her palm, it barely touching the tip of her middle finger now.

The entire world stopped for Marco in that moment, looking into Star's eyes for what was the last time. His heart fluttered quickly, and his running felt like it was going slow for every moment her body was motionless.

"STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Toffee snaps his fingers, causing Jade Devil to mule kick Marco. This sends him smashing back into the wall, creating an imprint. Though that kick came at a cost. Marco had covered his body in Ripple, and it gave Toffee's lower body a burn. "Ouch! Urgh...Ripple brat...now to get the wand. I told all of you that this would happen..." Toffee made his way around Star's body, walking by a conscious yet speechless King Butterfly. He could barely move, but tried his best to reach out for his daughter. He didn't know what to do. His body was not able to fight, and even if he could then how could he defeat Toffee?

Pony Head began to sob loudly to herself, turning her head towards the wall so no one would see her cry. She was braying and neighing for her "bestie", and she couldn't even muster up an action to perform due to grief.

And Marco was still thoughtless. Nothing else about him worked besides his eyes and his memory. All he could see was Star's last moment with her eyes open, staring at him. She was helpless, on the ground, and he couldn't do a thing to help her. And he never even got to apologize for what he said earlier. So it was double the grief for him.

Toffee made his way around Star's body, close to picking up the wand. Ludo wasn't sure what to think here. Yes Star is dead. He got the wand. But he was so quick and efficient in doing it. He couldn't even keep them down for long, let alone dispose of one of them. How could he compare to that? Ludo knew he had a lot to learn. And he was ready to learn it under Toffee.

"I hope we all learned a valuable lesson..." Toffee said while stepping on a squishy tile on the floor. "Power is always fleeting. There will always be someone stronger than y-wait..." Something wasn't right for Toffee.

...Why was the floor squishy?

This specific section of the floor was squishing under his feet whenever he stepped on it. He wasn't sure why this happened. This wasn't a possible thing. It was like they were filled with air...

...or helium...

"...Wait, WHAT-"

An explosion of concussive force sends Toffee and bits of the ground flying into the air! His Stand was being recalled to protect him, but he didn't see Janna w/Black Magic Woman behind him with their fists reared back. This wasn't the goofy Janna who was laid back...or even the annoyed Janna who took control of the pack when Star left...this was an enraged Janna, using the full power of her Stand to begin sending strike after strike towards a near defenseless Toffee. She never let up, pounding his body and face until every bit of him was contorted and out of socket. Toffee was trying to defend himself, but Jade Devil couldn't even begin to protect itself from the helium keeping Toffee floating aimlessly in the air.

And then a speeding Proclaimer flies upward, its fists beginning to pound the reptilian mastermind into alongside BMW. Janna and Pony Head, both using their emotions more than their heads iright now, were continuously lighting up Jade Devil & Toffee right now. With every concussive pounding Black Magic Woman would give Toffee, Proclaimer would give about two-hundred more quicker ones around his body. He was being kept busy in the air...

...so Marco could make his way slowly to his friend's corpse.

Star was unmoving. Nothing about her was alive. Her chest didn't move up and down. No pulse could be felt. He began pumping Ripple into her, but still nothing began to move. The king crawled his way over to his daughter, putting his hand on her as well. But still...nothing. Two people shooting Ripple into Star wouldn't bring her back. Nothing did. Even when Marco tried to shake her in a futile attempt to bring her to life, nothing happened. Finally, after a minute of empty motions...Marco put a hand on Star's wand, and held onto it. He held it close to his heart, clutching it as if it was the only thing he had to remember Star by. Tears rolled down his cheek, and audible cries came from him. He didn't care who saw him cry, he just had to let everything out. The adventures they had gone on. The people they fought. They grew together in the last few months since Star came.

He remembered when he first met her, and how much of a nuisance she was to him on that first day.

Pony Head first came to Earth...

Monster Arm...

Mewnipendence Day...

Rescuing Pony Head from St. Olga's...

The many fights with Ludo before he went away for a while...

The Blood Moon Ball and meeting, and fighting, Tom...

He remembered when she turned Ms. Skullnick into an ogre...when she would crush on Oskar...how she fought Kars...how they always fought together. They never turned their backs on one another. Not until today. Not until the day he finally argued with her and left her to fight alone. He wish he was there to help her. They were supposed to have one another's backs. He left her alone, and she died...and he blamed himself. He put everything on himself. Nothing would bring her back to life. Nothing short of a miracle,

But this was her fate, right? To die for this universe? This was the fate of a Joestar, as Shizuka and Emporio told Glossaryck. This was to be her fate since her birth. Die young protecting the world. But she didn't even get the chance to defeat Toffee. This wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to her, her families, nor the universe. And it was all his fault, he thought...

After getting pummeled savagely by Janna and Pony Head, Toffee crashes to the ground with a mangled face and a contorted body. He couldn't move a bit due to the beating, and needed a little bit of time to heal himself. But the girls weren't done yet. As Pony Head and Janna had their Stands dive down like bombers, ready to blow Toffee out of existence, Ludo ran in to intercept them. He threw two steel balls there way, with the rotation of the balls creating bursts of air that send the two girls flying upward. Ludo chuckles, looking over at Toffee and standing proudly before him.

"It's okay, Toffee, I got your back. I think we masterminds need to stick togeth-GACK!" Nothing Ludo could say would stop these girls from what they were going to do to him. He was ripped away from Toffee and given a savage mauling from the two. Janna decided to be the one to finish off Ludo, using BMW to touch him and send him flying towards the ceiling.

"GAAAAH! TOFFEE, HEEELP!" Shouted the birdy as he was floating aimlessly around the room. Now fully healed, was actually worried for a second. If Ludo hadn't intercepted them, he'd probably have been ripped to shreds. He needed to show his thankfulness to Ludo.

"Thank you, Ludo, for your help. Your reward..." He said this as he pointed towards the ceiling. After firing a scale bullet, a portal opened up on the ceiling for Ludo to float into.

"Wait, what? Toffee! What are you doing?" He asked, not able to get himself away from being sucked into the portal. "TOFFEE! TOOOFFEEEEEE!"

"Sorry Ludo...consider this an honorable discharge." And with that emotionless quip, Ludo was sent through the portal. Where he ended up? No one knows. And now with Toffee alone, he turns to the girls coming towards him on two sides. He mounts Jade Devil again, pointing downwards so he can shoot a portal open. After diving through it, Toffee appeared above the girls right after they collided into one another. They were dazed and stumbling about, but Toffee soon put them down with well placed punches to the solar plexus for Janna and the face for Pony head. These were enough to send them to their knees, and Jade Devil then Mule Kicks them both with rapid rear strikes to the face. Their bloodied and bruised faces now on full display for Marco to see, he turns back to the girl on the ground and begins to try and keep his emotions inside of himself.

"Hm...they were a problem...but at least they were a problem I could solve. Now for that wand." Toffee turns to Marco and River huddled around the corpse of Star. Marco couldn't bear to let Toffee get anywhere close to touching Star or her wand again. The magic in her wand, now glowing pink, began to be noticeable to River yet not to Marco. He had his eyes closed, not wanting to explode right in front of them. His Ripple began flowing around him as his breathing became heavy. And when it became heavier, his Ripple went Red.

"Marco Diaz, your Red Ripple will kill you before you can kill me. Are you sure you want to do that?" Toffee asked him while making his way towards them. "I didn't think you wanted to be close to Star all the time..."

That quip after him killing Star was what broke Marco's mind. His Ripple began to shine brightly, and Marco had to put the wand down. He places it on Star's hands, and folds her arms over her chest.

"Star...this is for you...for US..." Marco said, getting up while something else inside of him began to burn. River noticed it as well, seeing the pink energy swirling around Marco. Rive rknew it was magic energy from the wand. And then thought about how much time Marco spent around Star. All the times he may have been zapped with magic since meeting Star allowed him to see Stands. And all that magic...and all that Ripple mixing...

Toffee summoned Jade Devil, and the centau readied a fist to punch Marco's head off. "Marco...give me the wand. Now."

All Marco said in response to this...as he clenched his fists...and the Red and pink energy fused to make a light red energy...? A vision of a being...a shadow...appearing behind Marco...

"NO."

And with that declaration, Marco turned around with Ripple crackling around him and put his hands out. "HAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WHAT!?" Toffee was shocked, taken aback by what Marco was doing...

...a BUBBLE began to appear from his hands, a rather large bubble. And Toffee began to back up as this large bubble came out of Marco's hands and floated towards Toffee. The lizard tried to run from the bubble, but it exploded in his face and sent him and the walls behind him flying into the hallway!

"MARCO!" King River, amazed at what he just saw, was almost as shocked as Marco was. He looked at his hands, not sure what was happening. But before he knew it, a shadow appeared from them and rose above Marco. As it began to reveal itself, a sombrero and skull-like head were apparent. It was decorated with blue and yellow dots around the eye holes and blue and red lines around the cheeks. A black and red mariachi outfit, stylized with gold tassels, was what this skeleton was wearing. As it landed, its black boots with buckles met the ground. And it posed as if it was preparing to dance, with its arms held high along with its head.

Marco finally developed a Stand. Contrary to what Kars said, he had the potential...and he unlocked it very soon thanks to Toffee killing his friend. The emotion, along with the Magic and Ripple, brought out his Stand...

 **『SAFETY DANCE』**

Subconsciously, Marco found out its name and only slightly winced; it didn't appeal to him at first due to the story behind said name. But after a while, he embraced it. It was just a name at this point. Plus, the things he could do with bubbles were offensive and defensive. He liked the versatility he could get from this Stand. And he was going to use all of it on Toffee. And after today, he didn't think "Safety Kid" was that bad of a name. At least it wasn't worth getting upset about.

"A new Stand...that makes bubbles...comedic." Toffee kept his cool, even after having to get up from that blast. He dusts himself off, ready to fight Marco for the wand. "I have one last obstacle, it seems. I'll take great pleasure in doing away with you and FINALLY achieving my ultimate goal."

"...SHUT UP." Marco said that one thing before he darted into the fray to combat Toffee and Jade Devil. The magic and the Ripple in Marco, after months of exposure and this one emotional moment, brought out his inner power. And so Safety Dance creates a bubble and hops onto it, leaping over the arc of scales being shot at it by Jade Devil. The Centaur Stand gallops towards Safety Dance, readying a fist to shatter the skeleton dog's face. Fortunately the dog put up its hands in time to create more bubbles. These block Jade Devil from attacking and bounce it backwards before they explode and send it flying even farther back. Toffee flies backwards as well, and his snout meets a Ripple covered chop to the face from Marco!

"NNNNNNGH!" Toffee cringed while trying to heal his face from the melting. But he can't even get a moment of reprieve thanks to Safety Dance uppercutting the enemy Stand in its jaw. Now the lizard's jaw is sent pointing upwards, and then it's blasted crooked thanks to a concussive bubble from Safety Dance to the jaw of Jade Devil!

He was caught off guard. No one expected Marco of all people to gain a Stand this strong right now. But now that he has it, Toffee needed to adapt on the fly. The bubbles were close-range and long-range. There wasn't a way for him to lay a hand on Marco. So he opted to fire his scales from afar, popping any bubbles coming his way. This kept Marco at Bay, forcing the boy to try and find new ways to get close to Toffee. Someone else did get close to Toffee, though; Pony Head was back up, and Proclaimer sped towards his back and jackhammered it with repeated fists to the spine! And while he was distracted with her, Black Magic Woman grabbed onto Toffee and inserted large amounts of helium into his body.

"Whoa...WHOOOA!" His normally composed demeanor has transformed into a frustrated grimace. Nothing would keep him on the ground right now, even his own power. And while his body slowly expanded with helium, Toffee realized that he was going to explode the more his body was filled up. He could look down and see Janna's infuriated frown, knowing that she was the cause of all of this. None of the teens talked. There was no use for them to speak. Telling Toffee off would do no good. But Toffee needed to have the last laugh. He felt that dying to these three, after everything he set up and everything he waited for. But if Toffee said anything about his plan to the kids, they'd find a way to ruin it. Silence was key...and so was survival. Hence why Toffee had to shoot his own chest with a scale.

"What the heck?" Janna was downright disturbed by Toffee's willingness to mutilate his body. "Seriously? You have a LOT of problems, Toffee..."

The helium was escaping from his wound, allowing him to land slowly towards the floor. Janna's plan to blow Toffee up almost worked, but Toffee was much too dedicated to his own plan to die. Though he was still bleeding out, blood pouring from his wound. The teens began to surround him, and looked at just how worse for wear he was. Of course, they all looked beaten up. Marco had removed his hoodie and was wearing a ripped white tee with tattered jeans. Tears were all over Janna's skirt and shirt, and her jacket was tied around her waist. Pony Head's main was dirty and frayed. They all sported cuts and bruises, Marco's bruise on his cheek to Janna's bloodied bottom lip and Pony Head's black eye over her left eye.

"Toffee...lay down...you're outnumbered...you're outmatched...you're going to pay for everything you've done..." Marco slowly made his way towards Toffee, Ripple charged around his entire body. Toffee used The Spin to transfer the wound from his chest to his left arm. And his arm was a lot more expendable. "THIS...is for every soldier that died fighting against you...every monster who died fighting for you...for Bufrog...for the king and queen...for Janna...for STAR...

 **SUNLIGHT...YELLOW...OVERDRIIIVE!"**

Marco drives his fists towards Toffee's body, rapid firing fists at his arm to disintegrate it into ash! But what Marco didn't realize was that arm was imbued with Spin. And when he smashed his Ripple into it, the arm had immediately explode in a barrage of spinning scales!

"AH! RUN FOR COVER!" Marco had Safety Dance put up bubbles to block as many scales as possible. Some popped through his bubbles and cut him open across his body, but he managed to keep them from hurting Janna and Pony Head.

"EARTH-TURD, YOU BETTER NOT BE TRYING TO MAKE THIS YOUR FIGHT! WE GOT YOU, HOMIE!" Pony Head tried to fly towards him, only to be nearly sliced open by a scale. Marco kept his bubble wall up a little longer, not knowing when the barrage of scales would end.

"MARCO GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!" Janna sent out Black Magic Woman to grab Marco...

...but she was too late for him.

*SLICE*

Right into the neck...a scale spun that tears flesh.

Gasps for breath were the only thing Marco was trying to hold onto right now. It wasn't bad, but it disrupted his flow of air, and in turn disrupted his Ripple. Marco was trying to cough so it would open his airways. But Toffee had to interrupt that with his own comeback.

I've worked too hard...and too long...for my plan to fail." He got back to his feet, growing a new arm to replace the one Marco had destroyed. In order to test the new arm he grew, Toffee swung it outwards and PUNCHED Marco's throat as hard as he could! Now completely choking on his own neck, Marco was sent to the ground gasping for air. He held his neck in pain, and was helpless before Toffee threw a knee into Marci's neck and sent him flying back. Marco couldn't even heal himself now, because all of his Ripple was being negated.

"SERIOUSLY!" The hatless Janna snarled while tightening her fists until the knuckles turned white. "What is your PROBLEM!? "

"My problem is kids like you meddling in my plans. Humans are always getting into nonsense they shouldn't be involved in." Toffee rubbed his new hand and turned to Janna. "I just need to dispose of one more human and a loud-mouthed horse head."

"HEY WHO YOU CALLIN' A LOUDMOUTH, LONG NECK!?" Pony Head shot back while attaching herself to the headless Proclaimer. Black Magic Woman appeared behind Janna, and she was ready to fight alongside Pony Head one more time. Marco couldn't breath, much less move out the way. He was close to passing out, if it weren't for River beginning to slowly make his way towards Marco. Ludo's earlier move that hit him in the jaw bent his neck and spine out of shape. River was barely able to move because he was almost paralyzed. His Ripple was the only thing keeping him moving. But he knew Marco was going to need it more.

And as this fight rages on, and Toffee handles the two on one assault...Star's wand still glows pink...

-.-.-

There is only darkness.

Nothing more miles around in any direction.

Pitch black houses nothing but one inhabitant...

...the blonde princess on her back, unmoving from her spot.

Star doesn't move from her spot on the ground. She was dead in here as much as she was out there it seemed...

"Yare yare dawa..that Marco kid is an asshole, but damn he knows how to defend you."

"Huh...what...?" Noticing that she was conscious now, Star sat up to try and assess her situation. She looks around and sees one woman, a twenty-something with two toned hair. There was black on top, complete with two buns, and a bright neon yellow (that almost looked green) bottom with bangs over her eyes. Her clothing was dark blue, with white lines running across her midriff-baring tube top and tight pants. She wore the same color lipstick as her hair, and she stood in a leaning pose with her arms crossed and her head held high. "Who are you?" Star asked the lady, who scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"'Who am I'? Some of the people occupying this space. And there's no room for you. So get lost and pull your pants up before getting back to fighting." She demanded of Star.

This made Star raise an eyebrow before sighing in exasperation. "Of course...I always find jerks wherever I go. Is it because I dress like this? What's wrong with blue? I like baby blue! And leg warmers are SO cute!"

"It isn't cause of how you DRESS, dumbass!" The woman raised her voice at Star, making her cringe.

"Okay NOW you're just being HURTFUL." Star sneered. "Be more polite! Looks like SOMEBODY needs a huuug..."

"I swear if you touch me..." The woman readies herself for a fight, preparing to defend her personal space.

"JOLYNE! Quit arguing with your family, she's new to the void!" Exclaimed a spiky brown haired man with a long striped purple scarf. "Welcome welcome, Star! You've died...and now you can join your family!"

"...Family?" Star asked, confused as to what was happening. But then she remembered the page in the book with the Joestars in it. She could put two and two together. And she finally gets to see the Joestar Family of lore up close. HER family...

Men (and a woman) of different shapes, sizes, and backgrounds walk from out of the darkness and surround Star with warm smiling faces...and in Jotaro's and Jolyne's cases, two non-threatening scowls. Star tried her best to contain her excitement, but seeing these people she's only heard about from Shizuka and seen in stories. Her own heart swelled with pride seeing them all with her, and she was going to try her best to keep her emotions completely leveled...

...well she tried, time to go wild.

"WOOOOOW!" She screamed, nearly ripping out their ear drums. Skipping to each Joestar, Star kept trying to physically inspect them closely. "You! You-You're Josuke! You're so FABULOUS! I love your shoooes..." Star was rubbing Josuke's suede shoes, admiring their texture. "So pretty..."

"Um...thanks!" Josuke rubbed the back of his head, blushing thanks to Star's compliment. "I like your outfit, it's very...loud. You definitely dress like one of us."

"Heeheeheehee..." Star giggled while holding her hands in her mouth like a child, then pointed at Josuke's hair, "Your hair is a bit weird, but I think we can-"

"What the hell did you say about my hair?" His vision went red, and it took several Joestars to hold Josuke back so he didn't swipe Star's head off her shoulders.

"Ah! What did I say?" She squealed, holding her head down...before lifting Josuke's shirt up quickly and taking a peek at his abs. "Whoooa..."

She had to sneak a peak at everyone's abs. Jotaro sneered at Star, feeling quite uncomfortable with Star lifting up his shirt. Jolyne was thankful she had her stomach showing already. Joseph, though, just shook his hand and showed Star his bare midriff himself. There was a brief period of staring from Star, eyes sparkling at the sight of such chiseled genetics, before she began to rub his abs. While he was cool with it at first, Joseph began to realize that they were family. This was weird. And not in a fun kind of way either.

"Okay you can stop now." He flatly told her, causing her own shiny eyed fascination to die off there.

"Am I going to look like all of you one daaay?" Star wondered, allowing her mind to drift away into an imaginary world. In this world, her upper body was swollen beyond human limit. She could barely see past her own shoulders, and her mobility might be at an all time low. But after looking at Joseph and Jotaro, she began to wonder if she wanted to be that big. Josuke, Giorno, and Jolyne were fairly skinnier. So she began to just think about her being more fashionable and fabulous like those three.

"...She's just standing there...let's get her." Josuke angrily whispered to OTHER Josuke, who just gave Josuke 4 a side glare as if to tell him to get over it. Seeing the sailor uniform wearing Joestar, Star jumped towards him and began to jab fingers towards him.

"OH OH! You're OTHER Josuke!" She excitedly declared, "You're the one with..."

"Don't say four balls, don't say four balls, don't say four balls..." Jo2uke pleaded in his mind, sick of being known as "Two Testical Man".

"...the gap in his teeth! That is so cute! I'll call you Gappy! Uncle Gappy!" She happily complimented "Gappy" before hugging him tightly. He was relieved with what Star said, and even rubbed her head to reciprocate the love.

"You are...probably the happiest Joestar since Joseph..." Josuke 8 said, looking over at the smirking Joestar as he gave a thumbs up to everyone else.

"Hey, I survived a hell of a lot longer than all of you if my future plays out right. Even you, Jotaro..." He gives a giant, cheeky grin towards his future grandson. And all Jotaro can muster is a groan. He wasn't keen on this kind of thing. It was too much for him. The family was over-doing this meeting thing. And yet despite his grumpy attitude, Jotaro was still a prime candidate for a hug from Star.

The girl's smiling, cheerfuly face is a stark contrast to Jotaro's emotionless scowl. It seemed like he was upset that she was touching him. Jolyne's silent pleas for Jotaro to drop her didn't help things. But Star still treated him warmly, nestling her head into his big burly stomach. Jotaro could tell she was just rubbing her head against his abs.

"Stop that!" He angrily pushed her off, moreso annoyed than enraged at her. Though Star was a tad taken aback by his abrasive nature. Johnny had to walk over, still happy that in this little realm he can move his legs, and kneel down to try and comfort Star.

"If it makes you feel better, he does this to everyone. You can tell who is father and daughter here..." The chuckling Johnny Joestar pointed towards Jotaro and Jolyne just staring at Star and Johnny with not so much as a smirk. But after a minute, Jolyne may have given Star a smirk. A shocking development for Star, seeing as she thought Jolyne was just a grump.

"Hey..." Jolyne said to Star, "...really badass what you do, though. You're kind of a freak...but I think you remind me of Foo Fighters. A bit too peppy, but really eager to help out. You're alright with me, Ojo."

"Really? You guys mean it?" Asked Star, now wondering something else, "...Have I been...y'know...A good JoJo? You all are JoJos-"

"I'm not a JoJo." Said a very peeved Jolyne.

"Shut up." Jotaro said to her, annoyed by her attitude...before exhibiting the same attitude the rest of the time.

Star's query is answered by the last JoJo to arrive to the scene, a hulking gentle giant in the form of the patriarch himself. The original JoJo, Jonathan Joestar, comes from behind Star and puts a hand on her shoulder. Shocked by the hand, she jumps before looking upward in awe of the giant Joestar. His proportions were almost cartoonish, what with his giant body yet seemingly tiny head. "Whoooa...you're...Jonathan Joestar, right?"

"That's correct, Star. And I guess due to that...him...I am also your grandfather. In a way. I assume Shizuka will tell you more later." Jonathan's calming, warm smile and relaxed demeanor was very assuring to Star. He picked her up and put Star on his left shoulder, holding onto his blood to tell her something up close. "Star...Ojo...JoJo...whatever you call yourself, you're always going to be our continuation. And from what I've seen...from what we've all seen...you are truly our blood. I am proud to say you're a true Joestar. Even down to sacrificing your own life. We are forever grateful to you for continuing the family line."

Star smiled towards Grandpa Jonathan, hugging him around his neck and rubbing her cheek on his. But then she let go when something crossed her mind. Her face look as if she was perplexed. "Wait...where are we? I am confused...is this the afterlife? Is this where Joestars go when they die?"

Stares were exchanged amongst the family, not sure how to respond to that whole thing about death. Josuke, now over the comment about his hair, explained it all to Star.

"Star, we're in your wand. Almost literally, we're in your wand." Josuke answered her, "We know of the pocket dimension where your spells come from. But we mean we are LITERALLY in your wand. Our souls are discs. And our Stands combined with the magic in your wand...and your own personal Stand...to create Shining Star. Well...not the strongest parts of our Stands are in Shining Star. But...well...that's something you'll see soon."

Finally, it all made sense. Shining Star getting emotional about certain things. Her remembering certain events she was never a part of before. The thoughts of Kars she had before he broke free. Shining Star was her family. Joestar spirit was fighting with her the whole time. And so everything the Joestars knew and felt at the time, she knew and felt. "So...you guys were in this wand all this time...waiting for me?"

"In a way, yes." Joseph groaned, putting his arms behind his head and shrugging. "It was mighty boring just waiting for you to be born. But thank GOD you were finally born. I was close to going MENTAL. We know a lot of things, Star. We've seen many a princess and queen discuss many a thing...especially that one Eclipsa lady. Woof...she was pulling off something really crazy. Something close to what Toffee is doing."

"But knowing every detail isn't important right now. We barely know every detail" Jotaro stepped forward, taking center stage with his hands in his pockets. "You need to get back out there and handle that bastard, Toffee. He's going to try and use your wand and the dead Mewman soldiers as parts of his plan to reach Heaven. And that isn't good."g

"Whoa...weird stuff. Heaven is a place I hear a lot about with Marco's family and their church stuff. What does reaching Heaven mean?" Star thought out loud, not knowing the full story Shizuka and Emporio told her Mewman parents. She then formally responded to the others with even more confusion. "Also...how do I even go back? Am I not dead?"

"You aren't dead, Star." Johnny sighed, "Your soul was just called here for now. You are alive...but barely. Though what we're about to do is sort of an asspull."

"It isn't an asspull, gramps..." Gappy flatly told Johnny, "...it's something we've saved for her. Figured now would be the best time to use it."

"Then let's give it to her." Jotaro demanded them, "Time for Star to wake up. Toffee's Stand is too strong. To face with your nomal level Stands."

"Infinite Spin breaks reality due to its never-ending Spin." Explained Johnny, "You need something that can negate it. You need more...Joestar. And I think we have the power to blast him...just use this."

From behind his back, Gappy pulled out a ball of bright red energy. It was in ball form, swirling around in Gappy's hands. Mesmerizing Star, the energy looked familiar to her. It was energy. But where was the energy coming from? Then it hit her..."That's Blood Moon! The Red Ripple! It came from The Blood Moon! And I was under it with him when he got Red Ripple! But I thought I never got anything..."

"You did. You got a boost that we didn't think Shining Star needed to use until now. It was possibly one of the strongest Stands in the universe alone...Shining Star could easily be the strongest with this..." Said Johnny while also flexing his right index finger. "Thinking this will unlock Shining Star's full Joestar potential. Use it. It's not quite the Corpse Parts..."

"...Or a Stone Arrow..." Jotaro shrugged.

"...But it will get the job done." Jonathan let Star down and nudged her towards the red ball of Blood Moon energy. "Go on. Take it."

She didn't want to leave the family. There were so many questions to ask. The amount of stories and experiences they could share would fill up an entire series of books. No way could she bear to depart. But her mission was clear from the start. Defeat Toffee and keep him from reaching Heaven with her magic; nothing was more important than achieving that goal. They'd always be with her anyway. Right by her side would be the entire family of Joestars. She wished she had more time with them, but there was always next time.

"I'll come try to talk to you guys as much as I can...now that I know you're here..." Smiled Star while hugging Jonathan back. He was the easiest to give hugs to since he wasn't as much of a grump.

"We await your visits, Star." Jonathan hugged her for a brief moment before sending her off to her destiny. There was brief trepidation in her movements. But finally, Star moved her hands towards the red energy. Grabbing it made the energy dispace itself through her pores and into her body. The shining light of blood red consumed Star's entire person before engulfing her and the void in light...

-.-.-

...and while Janna and Pony Head are knocked to the ground, BMW and Proclaimer falling right after them and going into their respective bodies, Toffee prepares a scale bullet from each hand. King River, as Toffee marched his way towards the girls, put a hand on Marco's next neck wound. Using his Ripple, he as able to kickstart the cell regeneration so it could begin healing. But nothing would help Toffee as he aims his fingers at Janna and Pony Head. And once he quickly disposed of them, he would find River and Marco and kill them both.

..and that isn't what the teen with the red glow behind Toffee wants.

"What?" Toffee's face never changed save for a raised eyebrow. Her wand began to float in the air, with red consuming the wand. This alarmed Toffee, whose eyes grew wide in their own sockets. "WHAT!?" He started dashing away from the girls, trying to make his way towards before anything happened. "The WAND! I NEED TO GRAB IT BEFORE SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS! THOSE BLASTED KIDS DISTRACTED ME!"

His scaled hands reach for the wand, burning bright with a powerful red glow. The attempt to grab the wand is made, but it's instantly broken up by another hand grabbing the wand before Toffee. For once during this entire ordeal, Toffee may have been slightly nervous. His hands were shaking as he attempted to put them up and aim at Star. The eyes of the lizard, once emotionless and bored, were now wide and dilating. Star's eyes opened, making him even more shaky. And when her body floated upward to set her on her feet, red aura flaring around her, she finally was able to stand toe to toe with him again.

"St-Star...?" River muttered to himself, overcome with a range of emotions as he watches his daughter almost come back from the dead. Janna and Pony Head couldn't even say anything, only being left speechless at the sight of their friend standing when all signs pointed to her being dead.

"I killed you...YOU SHOULD BE LYING ON THE GROUND WITHOUT A SOUL!" He kept his finger up, pointed at Star's head. "Why are you alive?" A bullet fired from his finger, aiming itself at Star's head. But much to everyone's shock, the scale bounces off her skin. "AGH! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS!?"

Star finally speaks to Toffee, shaking her head and sighing at the lizard. "Toffee, I hardened my skin using Spin from my Uncle Johnny. And I can beat you down and rearrange you with my Uncle Josuke. My Uncle Jotaro and Cousin Jolyne let me pummel you around the room. I can steal your balance with Uncle Gappy so you can't run away. And Uncle Joseph...he lets me hold you still while I end you."

Star takes one step forward, prompting Toffee to take another step back. "Who...ARE these people?" He fires another bullet, but it bounces off of Star's skin. She was bulletproof. His scales, no matter how many he started shooting, could not penetrate Star's Spin stretched skin. "What happened to YOU?"

"I had something waiting in the wings for me..." With a smirk, Star finally called forth her Stand for combat. Shining Star came out, but this time had a much different appearance in its color pallet. It's once silver armor was now ruby red. Shining Star's skin was extremely light red, and this new red form made Star beam with pride. With a lean back and a wink, Star calmly stated the name of her Stand's Blood Moon upgrade to Toffee before she struck. She needed to strike more fear into his heart, and it was obvious that everything about this made him nervous.

 **『SHINING STAR: OVER THE MOON』**

Toffee briefly allowed his body to shake, but quickly recomposed himself and went back to his emotionless stance. With Jade Devil coming from under his feet, phasing through the floor to allow the lizard to ride atop it, Toffee could aim his arm at Star and fire off a bullet containing The Infinite Spin. It zig-zags towards Star, its threat of forever spinning Star into oblivion speeding right in her path. She dodges the scale bullet, running as fast as she can from the barrage of bullets. Toffee gives chase atop his Stand, firing more and more scale bullets at the princess. She can only dodge them for now, firing her own fingernails at the scales to negate them. She darts across the room, running around her friends and even hops over her father. It was an annoying chase for Toffee, one that he quickly tires of and wants to end. Now he comes from the side, changing the direction of his Stand's gallop to try and intercept Star. Despite the little amount of time she had to react, Star managed to slide under Jade Devil's galloping hooves, just only having her hair grazed by a scale bullet.

"Whaaat?" Toffee's amazement at the dodge paled in comparison to his shock when Jade Devil was tripped. Her string was all over the room. She had ran long enough to lure Toffee into a trap, and it allowed her to channel her Grandpa Jonathan's power.

 **"SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIIIVE!"**

Jonathan's light burns through Star, and it charges across the strings from her body to anyone touching them. Her father got a boost of Ripple, giving him a surge of energy that allowed him to hop to his feet and summon Mountain Man.

"I...FEEL..FANTASTIC!" He shouted, looking over at Janna and Pony Head stand up with their Stands behind them. Meanwhile, Marco was able to roll over to his knees and hands. He coughed and wiped his neck, noticing the wound had closed thanks to River's Ripple. But the biggest thing he noticed was Star glowing red, like his Red Ripple, and pumping normal Ripple into Toffee via Stone Free.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Toffee tried to break out, only to be punched in the face by Black Magic Woman. A hammer from Mountain Man and swift shots by Proclaimer gave him hits to the face and stomach respectively, and Marco decided to join in with rapid-fire punches in the stomach from Safety Dance. Only blood spewed from Toffee's mouth, the beatdown he was receiving from four Stands on all sides while Ripple burned him alive maiming him. However, the Ripple burning was going slower than it normally goes for monsters. And this afforded Toffee time to imbue his entire body with Spin and fire nearly every scale off of his body!

"AAAH!" Star felt her strings get cut in numerous places thanks to Toffee, but it was barely painful compared to the mule kick she received from Jade Devil. That one sent her smashing through the castle walls and into the hallway. No time to react to that attack for Star; Jade Devil smashes its entire body into Shining Star: Over the Moon to send them both crashing through several floors of Castle Avarius.

"STAR!" Yelled Marco, worried for her. Making bubbles for steps was the best way Marco could go down the hole and check on Star.

-.-.-

Outside the castle, Moon looked down at her mount while holding onto the harness. She smirks to her steed. "Are you ready?"

Her steed, Bufrog on all fours with a wooden prosthetic arm, nods. "Yes, Moon. This arm is temporary, but it is effective for our plan right now. We both generate Spin...and we both contribute to The Super Spin. Infinite Rotation will be achievable by working together."

"Then ride us towards the hole. We can't let it grow anymore than it is." Moon respectfully commands, spinning her diamond in hand and touching Bufrog's hide with it. This forces him into motion, with him trying to find a natural running speed. "Toffee MUST have a second Stand that comes with his Infinite Rotation! This will be the only way to negate said Stand! Bufrog, faster!"

"YES, QUEEN MOON!" Bufrog runs faster and faster, and now starts channeling his Spin through his arms and body. Thankfully, wood can transfer Spin, and this is a signal for Moon to start her own Spin. The two Spin users merge their energies together, helping Moon with her spinning diamond. Now, with Bufrog at a speed conducive to her attack, she digs her feet into the stirrups of the saddle and holds her hand out. The expanding crater is beginning to come up, and Moon thought this was the perfect time to jump.

"BUFROG, LEAP!"

His powerful hind legs coil back, and then sends them both skyward. Moon and Bufrog soar across the sky, aiming right for the window of Castle Avarius. The diamond, though, is the first thing on Moon's mind. So with that, she throws it down into the center of the crater. The golden spinning rings follow the diamond into the hole, and now her sub-ability comes out to assist.

"Allow Moonlight Sonata's second ability to activate! FUR ELISE! SEND MY SPIN TO TOFFEE'S!"

From the diamond's infinite spinning comes a small, blue and white Stand that looks similar to Moonlight Sonata but with a sun motif. A yellow circle is on the chest of the Stand, who cocks a fist back as the spinning scale is within reach. One punch, two punch, three punch, a multitude of punches are fired from the Sub-Ability's speedy hands. The scale goes soaring from its original spinning position, and it bounces a short distance from the spot it was spinning in before slowing down. Now it comes to a halt, and Fur Elise disappears with its job thankfully over.

*KRSH*

Moon smashes through a window, rolling with Bufrog on the floor and trying to regain her balance. Using both of their Spin energies, Moon and Bufrog manage to pop into the air and twirl back in control. First, Bufrog lands on all fours; then, Moon lands on top of Bufrog so the two can continue their run. Fighting could be heard downstairs. Toffee must be down there.

*BOOM*

...And now he was up here!

Jade Devil is sent flying through several floors upward, followed by Shining Star jumping up with incredible leg strength to catch Toffee with some fists. Not to be undone, Toffee sends Jade Devil to confront Shining Star, initiating a rapid punch fest where every punch is negated by the opposing side's fists.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Shining Star cries out as both Stands continue their ascent past several floors. Toffee's continues his talking, staring Star in the eye and sneering.

"Princess Butterfly, give up. My Stand is the ultimate of Stands. My Spin is above ALL. You-"

"Oh will you just stop talking? You say NOTHING important everytime you speak! You're so BORING!" Star's chewing out distracted Toffee, making his eyes grow in disbelief at her wands. And Shining Star began to gain the upper-hand in the fist fight, overwhelming Jade Devil in the process.

"GAH!" He gasped right before getting sent through the ceiling and back on the floor they were before. Star followed through the hole, and began using Shining Star: Over the Moon to touch the debris around Toffee. Everything started glowing and shifting around him, pushing back downward towards the hole they made. Crazy Diamond was activated, and Toffee was now stuck in the floor. Now Star, with all of her power, stood over Toffee with one hand on her hip. A smirk slowly curls on the bottom of her face, and she twirls her wand to holster it on her side.

"Well well, Toffee...look who's the one trapped in the castle now..." She felt she deserved this moment of mockery. After everything Toffee did to her, her family, and her friends, he deserved any and all abuse. The teens and the king came around Toffee as well to take in the victory. Entrapped in the ground, he had nowhere else to run.

"So...we win?" Asked Marco. "...We actually WON. WOOHOO WE AAALL MADE IT!"

"Yeah...we did. No casualties, huh?" Janna leaned on BMW and snickered, "Man, we're freaking awesome. Better than past JoJo teams, huh?" Her comment earned her a glare from Shining Star, which in turn earned complete silence from a very nervous Janna. "Sorry."

"So what now? We 'bout to KILL him?" Pony Head asked, letting her horn sparkle while jabbing it in Toffee's face. "Lemme do it!"

Star needed to look Toffee dead in the eye and assess the situation. She could kill him right now and be done with him forever. Her mind is telling her to kill him. The Mewni executioners get to do it all the time. But would she be better than Toffee?

"Go ahead, Star. Kill me." Toffee said, which snapped Star out of her thoughts and took her by surprise.

"What?" She simply asked him, trying to alieve her confusion. "...Kill you?"

"Yes. I obviously deserve it. Let me die here and be done with me. Death is what I deserve...right?" His blank stare was unnerving once again due to his asking for death from a Mewman.

Star had to look over towards Marco, who looked down at Toffee and back to her. She made a silent query, and was hoping for an answer from him. Marco could only sigh and shrug, not sure himself what she should do.

"I mean...Maybe...he can change?" Asked Marco, "If Bufrog can change, maybe Toffee can too. Rehabilitation could do wonders. Of course, I never felt good killing monsters...or anyone, really. You could also make him a martyr, which could inspire other monsters to do the same thing. By killing him, you could be making another Toffee or two..."

Taking this into consideration, and seeing nods from her father, Star comes to a decision and turns back to Toffee.

"You're life is spared. I don't want to kill you. Just leave this Monster/Mewman war stuff alone so we can call it a day." Star sighed, "I learned a lot about Monsters since I got this wand. Some of you are good...some of you are evil...but you're all people. And like people, you have feelings and needs. If there is anything you need, we can help. Let's try and let Monsters and Mewmans cooperate..."

A royal family member was giving Toffee the benefit of the doubt, offering her hand to help him out of the floor. Shock quickly made Toffee do a double-take, not sure how to take everything Star was offering. "An end to the Mewman and Monster War. It's...all I've ever wanted. I...I want an end to it...I truly do..."

"Then come on. Take my hand! We can have lots of fun together! Maybe start rebuilding some stuff for you guys!" Her toothy grin was warm and inviting, something that made Toffee feel comfortable. She puts her hand on Toffee's free hand, grabbing it and beginning to pull him up.

…"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

SPIN!

The application of Spin from Toffee's hand to Star's hand send it spinning in an uncomfortable motion, causing bones and flesh to twist out of place! She falls to her knees, forcing her to witness Jade Devil burst through the floor and begin carrying Toffee around the room. The Stand gallops over everyone trying to stop it, even tanking a barrage of explosive bubbles Safety Dance shot out. Building up speed was all Toffee needed to do, and he could do it while encircling reeling Star.

"I OFFERED YOU A HAND...! I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO BREAK MINE!" Star cried out, trying to bear with the pain in her arm. Despite his efforts to get to Star, Marco continued to be run over by Jade Devil everytime he took a step.

"STAR!" Red Ripple swirled around Marco, the heat not even his biggest focus right now. He waited for Toffee to run into him, but instead he was simply hopped over by the centaur.

"SILLY BOY! I wouldn't fall for THAT trick! Burn in your heat! Star! I WANTED the war to end! I DO! ...But not on YOUR terms. On MY TERMS. OUR TERMS. The term of NATURAL MEWNIANS! MEWMANS will not dictate how and when we stop our revolt! IF WE WANT TO END IT, WE WILL END IT AFTER WE END YOU!"

Spin was building up within Toffee; galloping around Star, he began to charge his own finger with Super Spin. Wind blew in the room, and Star's hair was wildly flying while nearly getting dizzy from the speeding circle Toffee was making around her. "Whoooa...oooh..." She almost threw up at the sight.

"I END THE BUTTERFLY LINE HERE..." Toffee shouted.

"NOOO!" Marco jumped onto Star, holding her close to him while trying to drag her away. Unfortunately, the air pressure spinning around them was keeping them in the same spot. Nowhere to go for them right now. Star sent Shining Star out to fight, but the spinning air pressure sent it flying back into Star. Feeling nervous about her fate here, she held onto Marco's hand and scowled. Nothing would make her cower in fear of Toffee. But she also knew that unless she had an opening, Toffee wouldn't fall for anymore of her tricks and spells. One thing both didn't notice, though, was that they were both consumed by Marco's Red Ripple. What this meant, not even the people watching from outside the wind pillar knew.

"Oh geez...I don't have anything...!" Marco groaned, "I just WISH...I WISH I could do something else! He's watching us like hawks! We've used every trick we know, even the ones I didn't even think we had!"

"Marco...I know..." She squeezed his hand as tightly as she could. "...Marco...before we go...if we go...I think I really need to say something. Something important..."

"What is it, Star?" He turned to her, staring into her shining blue eyes. Star was slowly closing them, trying to concentrate amidst Toffee's screaming. A wild grin appeared on his face, showing that he was going to take a sick satisfaction in this final move.

"THE SUPER SPIN, FEATURING JADE DEVIL'S SUB-ABILITY...FINAL JUDGEMENT!"

The scale bullet is fired, and from it comes a tiny humanoid lizard with pronounced muscles. Janna and King River can't even get into the high pressure wind in the middle of the ring. Proclaimer tries to push through with its strength, but even Pony Head couldn't force her way into there. It was an impenetrable column of air, keeping Marco & Star's final moments intimate.

Star leaned in close, and Marco sighed while turning around to look towards the door...and sees, "Queen on a frog?"

"Eh?" The mood was ruined for Star, who opened her eyes and looked where Marco was looking, "What is that a code for-oh wait that was literal."

BUFROG AND MOON GALLOP THROUGH THE DOOR; A FINAL DIAMOND IS THROWN AS MOON PROCLAIMS-

 **『MOONLIGHT SONATA: FUR ELISE』**

The diamond soars through the air, creating Fur Elise right as it gets to the air column. And while everyone else is bewildered by what the queen was doing, Toffee was downright frightened. "Fur...Elise...! The same as it was all those decades ago...NO! IT'S BREAKING THROUGH MY WIND COLUUUMN!"

The unbreakable wind pressure in the middle of the room was slowly ripped open by Fur Elise, pulling it apart like a pair of curtains over a window. It's path towards Toffee's Final Judgement was unhindered, and so it makes a short flight towards Final Judgement and socks it square in its jaw. Forced to wince from the blow, Toffee's mind was quickly not on Star & Marco. So with her good hand, she points towards Toffee and sends Shining Star out to shoot out a bubble near the ground. Once it pops at Jade Devil's feet, the centaur actually trips and tumbles towards the outside balcony. It screams while sliding and enters back into Toffee, who was trying to figure out what was happening to his former ground.

"I used Soft & Wet...and stole your balance..." Star smirks one last time, before frowning again with her gaze only on Toffee. He falls off the balcony after crashing through the railing...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH-OOPH!"

...but is now only dangling above a pile of deceased Mewmans and Monsters on the ground. He felt the need to count all of them...and audibly says, "Thirty-Six". Looking up reveals purple vines on Toffee's feet, and Star was on the balcony while still holding onto Marco. Their red glow was near blinding for Toffee, who almost thought he saw seven other people around Star.

"I spared you once, and you took advantage of it. Never again, Toffee...NEVER AGAIN..." Her threat was final. This was the end for her. "MARCO..."

 **"RED...GIANT... _OVERDRIIIIIIIVE_!"**

An EXPLOSION of Red Ripple comes out of Marco, who grabs onto Star's hand and Hermit Purple. Sending the Ripple down through the vine, it makes its way to Toffee's frame and starts the immediate monster melting process. His screams were ear bleeding; his cries were bloodcurdling. This was the most pain Toffee had been in since he could remember. And despite his pleas earlier, now he was hoping he didn't die.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! AAAAAAAAAAGH! NOT LIKE THIS! NOT...LIKE...THIIIIIIIIIIIS!" His cries fell on deaf ears as his skin began to erode. His faces was drying out and falling apart, revealing muscle and skeleton that was about to turn into ash.

Star and Marco, whose clothes are starting to tear apart as they also burn and turn into ash, continued to hold on and keep at it until Toffee was dead. Not again. Not EVER AGAIN would they let Toffee get one over them.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Toffee screamed as loud as he could, especially when he noticed his scales beginning to fall off, "STAR BUTTERFLY...DO YOU KNOW...THE WHISPERING SPELL...?"

She paid him no mind, tuning him out while he blew him to pieces. No...wait she had to pay him some mind. What did he say?

"Whispering...spell...? Wait...what are you talking about? HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!?"

"I'VE SPENT MUCH TOO LONG WAITING FOR THE NEW MOON...FINDING THE COORDINATES...HANGING OVER THE EXACT SPOT I NEEDED TO BE OVER, MARKED BY MY CRATER..." Despite it beginning to tear apart as well, Toffee managed to lift up his right arm, aim, and fire a scale bullet towards Star. She had to dodge, and dodge she did...which is what Toffee wanted her to do. "...You always...were an idiot Star Butterfly..."

The scale slices through something of Star's...but it wasn't her skin...

...but the center of her wand. The force of the Spin knocks it off of her side, and causes the magic item to start falling towards Toffee. "What? WHAT NO! MY WAND!"

Moon, who heard just what Toffee said about The Whispering Spell, ran onto the balcony in a rush atop Bufrog. "STAR, MARCO, STEP BACK!"

"BUT MOM-"

"BACK BACK BACK!" She grabs them both by the collar and drags them inside of the castle.

Outside of her wand's range, Hermit Purple fades away and lets Toffee fall as well. But once the wand is in his range, he begins to loudly proclaim, "DID YOU FORGET STAR? ...LET ME REMIND YOU...

Spiral staircase...

...Rhinoceros beetle...

...Ruins street...

...Fig tart...

...Rhinoceros beetle...

...Via dolorosa...

...Rhinoceros beetle...

...Singularity point...

...Giotto...

...Angel...

...Hydrangea...

...Rhinoceros beetle...

...Singularity point...

...Secret emperor."

The wand, which was beginning to spark pink and green, now was glowing pink...

"NOOO! MY FAMILY IS IN THERE!" Star was trying to run out of the room, but Moon and Moonlight Sonata was holding her back. River also grabbed her waist, trying to keep her from running outside.

Shizuka and Emporio, watching this from the ground, heard Toffee's "Whispering Spell". Fear creeped into their hearts, and their bodies stiffened. But Shizuka could only tremble with anger afterwards, thanks to the fact that she also knows her family is in there.

"TOFFEE...YOU BASTARD!" Her scream could only travel so far, and Emporio used Weather Report to try and use wind to separate Toffee and the wand. But it was too late to reverse anything. Entering into his crater, surrounded by dead monsters and Mewmans, Toffee and the wand...

...and The Joestars...

...go to Heaven.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Star throws her parents off and runs to the balcony. She jumps off...

*Bloop*

Her descent towards the ground is hindered by a bubble put on her in the nick of time thanks to Marco.

*BOOOOOOOOM!*

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Screams of sorrow, despite being filtered by the bubble, could still be heard from the ground below her. The force sends her back into the castle, and the deep crater explosion keeps the castle from toppling over. But as everything dies, it was apparent that the wand was gone...and so was Toffee. Marco pops the bubble and quickly grabs onto a Star that was kicking and screaming for her family.

"JOSEPH! JOSUKES! JOTARO! JOLYNE! JOHNNY! JONATHAAAN! I-I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO! SHIZUKA, HONEST!" She cried as Shizuka was flown into the room by Weather Report. "I MET THEM! I MET THEM AND WE TALKED AFTER I THOUGHT I WAS DEAD! TOFFEE DID IT AT THE LAST MINUTE, I DIDN'T MEAN TO! AND NOW THEY'RE GONE! WE SAID WE'D TALK, AND I'D PROTECT THEM! THE WAND IS GONE! THE BUTTERFLY FAMILY WAND AND THE JOESTARS ARE ALL GONE! TOFFEE! TOFFEE! TOOOFFEEEEEEEEEEE!"

And for once...Shizuka wasn't the one breaking down from the loss of her family. But now, she had a daughter she needed to comfort. Moon and River get behind her, giving her hugs from behind in order to calm her down. Shizuka steps in front of Star and gives her a hug from the front. Achtung Baby wipes her tears from her cheeks and tries to keep her from sobbing.

"Star...we didn't lose you...and that's all I'm happy about..." That was the one thing Shizuka was worried about the entire time. "This was the kind of fight that would kill a Joestar. And you made it out alive. You don't have a Stand anymore...but MOST PEOPLE who lose their Stands die. Shining Star was The JOESTAR STANDS COMBINED...not you. The Joestars are...gone...I will admit. And I...I'm very much broken about it. But you at least got to meet them before they were destroyed. They got to talk to the one who's going to continue their legacy. You aren't DEAD! And that's all I can ask for! That's all WE can ask for! You did this much against one of the strongest people you've ever fought. I'm so proud of you..."

"Star, she's right...you were a warrior. You never let Toffee get in your head. You're a Butterfly warrior AND a Joestar in my eyes!" River kissed his daughter in the forehead, then used his Ripple to heal the arm Toffee spun around.

"The wand is just...a wand, Star." Moon sighed in relief, "And Toffee is gone..." That sentence was said with some uneasiness, "But for right now, just relax dear. The Joestars...are not gone. You and Shizuka, and wherever that Giorno fellow is...you all exist still. Toffee killed them, but he didn't kill the one meant to continue two lines."

Janna and Pony Head grab onto Star as well, hoping to comfort her as well. This was a long day. The mission was complete despite everything. And now they could relax...

-.-.-

No signs of Toffee were in the crater. Heavy Weather, despite shining a solar ray down the hole, could find nothing but bodies and a shining gem. "Hey guys...look at this..." Emporio had Heavy Weather bring from out the crater a half of the wand's star gem. He handed it to Moon for inspection, and she was very much sure that this was part of the wand. But where was the other half she wondered.

"Something tells me Toffee's remaining scales exploded..." Said Emporio, analyzing the situation, "And the remaining power from Jade Devil in the scales portals open. The other half of the gem could be anywhere in the universe."

"...Maybe." Moon pondered, "I would sure hope so. We can use this to power a new wand. But for now, we have problems just as big."

Hekapoo, the pale scissor demon herself, comes forward (while looking at the human in the red jacket walk by her) to share some information with Emporio, Shizuka, and River. "Ah I get to formally meet Hekapoo." Emporio chuckles.

"The pleasure is yours." Her sardonic tone made the smiling Emporio go blank. "Anyway, Toffee's obviously gone. But his partner in crime, Miss Heinous, isn't. St. Olga's has been shut down, but she's still on the loose. And she is the one with the arrows. We don't know where she is...Omnitraxus is busy searching the known universe. But we know how dangerous anyone is with those Stone Arrows."

"Yeah, we know..." Shizuka shook her head, "I remember hearing my dad tell me about the trouble in Morioh, where I was born in my universe. Arrows everywhere. And they were piercing a lot of people."

"We'll keep an eye out for Heinous...and maybe...add someone else in on the hunt..." Moon thought hard about this, looking over at Star sitting down near the crater with a blanket over her shoulders.

"...Moooooon..." Hekapoo's tone suggested she did not agree with what she was implying. "She has no Stand. She got the wand destroyed. Potentially the most powerful item in the universe is gone. This isn't a good idea."

"My daughter would make an excellent member to this mission. She was part of it from the beginning...she'll be part of it in the end. Her AND her friends." Shizuka steps in, getting in Hekapoo's face. Hekapoo wasn't threatened by Shizuka and Achtung Baby, bringing out One in A Million to float by her side. "I don't know your issue with her, but it's time to get over it. She's MORE than proven she's mature enough to-"

"Ladies, LADIES...PLEASE..." Moon and Moonlight Sonata got in-between them, pushing both sides backwards. "Hekapoo...remember months ago, when we discussed whether Star was ready for the wand or not? You vehemently disagreed. And I thought she needed time. We we gave her time. And then we gave her so much in such a short amount of time. And she ran with it all so well. Yes, she makes a lot of mistakes. Yes, she is unorthodox. Yes, she could destroy a universe or fracture time. But SHE IS STILL LEARNING...and what she HAS done in this short amount of time...I don't think many could do. Her and her team are worth the hassle and the time invested."

"But MOON..." Hekapoo pointed at the scene, "Are you SURE?"

"Purely POSITIVE...the only casualties had since Star went to Earth have been one Mewman who sacrificed her life...a Pillar Man...and a Septarrian. Now I think that's not so bad for a girl who could potentially 'destroy the universe'...don't you think?"

Her tongue-in-cheek comment was not lost on Hekapoo. She didn't know how to react to that without extending an already futile argument. A sigh and a shrug would have to suffice. "Do what you need to, Moon...do what you need to..."

Their sights are all on Star, who was busy looking deep into the crater while reminiscing on her brief interaction with The Joestars. It was such a great experience, and she wished she could do it again. The fact that she can't see them again ate her up inside. She couldn't keep them alive, and it was all Toffee's fault. Her cheeks flashed a green-ish hue, and her eyes briefly turned green as well. Her thoughts were all on Toffee...how much she hated him...how much she was glad he's dead...what she'd do to him if she ever saw him again...

...thankfully, Marco sat next to her and killed many of those dark thoughts. The green disappeared when he walked over, leaving behind only a depressed Star.

"Hey...empty holes are pretty cool, huh? ...Oh dang that wasn't the right joke, hold on..." Marco hit his forehead and began to think of a more appropriate joke. "Um...give me a minute. I can make a good joke..."

"Marco, it's okay. I don't need you trying to force a joke. Just...sit here and let's just talk and stuff. I'd rather we do something...low effort." She chuckled while leaning on Marco. Despite his initial discomfort with her leaning on her, he decides to awkwardly put an arm on her back. "...Why do you always get so weird when I lean on you? Stop that. We hug like every day. Leaning shouldn't be weird."

"I-I-I know but...I mean...I always assumed, y'know...girls who did that...y'know...were in relationships with the people they were leaning on. I thought Jackie would be upset if..."

"I doubt Jackie would be mad at me leaning on you." She huffed, puffing a cheek out while mentally groaning. "But fine...if you think a friendly lean is bad. I just wanted someone to lean on during my time of need. Is that so bad?" Tears fell down her cheek, followed by her covering her eyes with her forearm. What was a guy to do? Darned if he did, darned if he didn't. He had to power in this situation. So he opted to just put an arm around Star and pull her in close.

"There there...are you happy now?" He asked, nervously shivering while deadpanning.

She was surprised that actually worked, her cheeks suddenly glowing while she has her head on her shoulder. "Erm...Star, your cheeks are glowing. Is that supposed to be-"

"No shut up!" She pushed Marco off, sending him tumbling down the crater on accident. His screams and grunts of pain made her cover her mouth and wince with every crash. "SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!"

After a few seconds of silence, Marco floated out of the hole on top of a large bubble, keeping the same deadpan glare on Star. "Star...you're lucky I have this now. I have bubbles. For once, I can defend myself against you...and Janna...mostly Janna."

She giggles as the bubble pops and he safely lands next to her. After a brief sigh and a turn to Star, Marco just said with a breath of relief, "At least we don't need to go through a cheesy apology moment. Seems like we're already back on track."

"That's cause we're cool like that, Marco." Star declared, moving her hands out from her while shaking her head. Then she looked down and lamented, "Still , I feel bad for calling you Safety Kid. Wasn't cool of me. I was in the heat of the moment and I let my feelings fly out at you."

"Oh trust me, Star...my Stand is called, 'Safety Dance'. I think I have officially gotten over 'Safety Kid'. I embrace it now. I thought I was, 'Mr. Danger'. But maybe I like to be more...ready and protected?" Marco leaned back and looked into the night sky, observing the stars and the moon...er, moons of Mewni.

"Why not be a bit of Mr. Danjaaa...and Safety Kid? You don't have to just be one." Her gaze turns back to him, "Don't let anyone put you in a box. All the fun elements that make you...you...are made of different things. A danger lover...a fighter...a family guy...a boyfriend...Mr. Safety...my best friend...a STAND USER...and probably the strongest human on Earth...you're my partner in crime, Marco. And we gon' bust lotsa criiimes! Mom said I'll get my wand back soon. But I dunno about a Stand. Shining Star is gone."

"Hey, whatever you get, I'm sure it'll be great." Marco's grin was reassuring for Star. This was something nice and quiet for them both. Peaceful times for the moment needed to be had. So of course Pony Head floated over and screamed in their ears.

"HEEEEEEEEEY NEEEEEEEEWS!"

"AAAUGH!" Marco was jumpscared back into the crater, which makes Star cringe again to the tune of Marco's pained grunts. Once Janna walks over, she can see Marco angrily float out of the crater on top of a bubble again. So what's a Janna to do except grab a pebble and throw it at the bubble, popping it so Marco can go tumbling back into the crater.

"JANAAAAAAAAA!" Marco's screams fell on deaf ears when Pony Head began to tell Star the news her mother said.

"Yo girl, check this out: so some arrows are still out there and junk, cause Heinous was working with Toffee and you know how salty she is. I TOLD you she was no good."

"I knew she wasn't no good." Star shook her head and held up an index finger with her eyes closed.

"She was SUCH a problem! Like I know she was bad before, but now she's REAL bad." Pony Head blathered on, "She got power and stuff. See, this is why you can't trust TEACHERS."

"Oooh I don't know many teachers I love." Star gave that to Pony Head.

"Yeah so now I-"

"GETTING TO THE POINT..." Janna slaps her hand over Pony Head's mouth and tosses her backwards. "...Your mom's setting up some task force for searching for the arrows. And she wants YOU to head it up."

"Wait...ME?" Star's eyes widened with excitement, "Why me? I gotta know!"

"She said you matured enough. And all this Toffee stuff is your destiny and you started with Toffee. Now you gotta end it. It's all your responsibility. And she trusts you. Man your mom is sooo much cooler than mine. She barely trusts me with house keys. Which is why I gotta use Marco's." Janna chuckled calmly.

"NOT FUNNY JANNA..." An enraged Marco fumed while floating back out of the crater. "And don't try to pop this one! I MADE IT TOUGH TO POP-" Marco is interrupted mid-rant by Pony Head shoving her horn into the bubble to pop it. "...Why do I put up with this?" Thankfully, Star grabs him by the arm and drags him away from the crater.

"Marco! You hear the news? I'm heading up the search for the arrows! Mom gave me a task force! A REAL job! Meaning I don't need to go to school!" She squealed.

"You still have to go to school, young lady!" River proclaimed offscreen.

"Uuugh..." She slumped over while groaning, but then stood back up. "Ah well. Can't win everything. But OOOOH! Marco! Wanna be on the team?"

"Huh? Me? Well...I mean hey I started this with you. Might as well keep going. Plus, I gotta use this cool new Stand to its fullest." Marco called out Safety Dance, who did a karate chop pose alongside its user.

"You can count me in too. Me and Black Magic Woman gotta get some exercise once in a while, right?" She leaned back into BMW, who leaned back into Janna so both could prop one another up.

"Girl, you KNOW my number." Proclaimer flexed and posed behind Pony Head, while she winked and grinned at Star. "Plus, I can get one of our other friends to help out and stuff. Remember Kelly?"

"OOOH KELLY?" Star shook her hands while her cheeks puffed out. "YES YES YES! She's so STRONG she'd be SOOO cool to have on our side!"

"Hm? Kelly?" Marco asked, curious about how strong this "Kelly" could be. "How good is she?"

"Oh she'd wipe the floor with YOUR Ripple skills, Marco." Pony Head chuckled while grinning, "But not a lot of people can match her."

"...She's some Ripple master, huh? Look forward to seeing her..." Marco scratched the back of his head while meekly chuckling.

"...Yeah...just a 'Ripple Master'…" Pony Head said nothing else, moving on from the topic. Though her saying that made Marco a tad overly curious now. It was a curiosity that bordered on nervousness. But that wasn't the worry now. All he had to do was keep his head in the game. Star's new group was the focus, and now he also had to balance that, Karate, school, and training Jackie.

But Star was happy, and he was at least glad she was doing well. "YESSIR! THE OFFICIAL INCEPTION OF THE SHINING STARS IS HERE!"

"Shining Stars?" Janna asked, "Naming it after your old Stand?"

"Yeah...figure it would fit. Why not, y'know? If it's bad, we can change it..." Shrugged Star, "But for now, let's get on with the mission! BACK TO EARTH, MY FRIENDS!"

Her excitement was at a fever pitch, with emotions running rampant. It was so rampant, Star actually began to glow pink. This was something that hadn't happened unless a Stand was involved, but how could it happen now? She had no Stand.

...Well lo' and behold, an egg popped up in front of Star. And she held her arms out to catch said egg. "What...the..."

"Peculiar stuff, Star..." Janna poked the egg before trying to pick it up. "What's in it?"

River, Moon, Emporio, Shizuka, and Hekapoo walk over towards Star to see what the commotion was about. The egg was a surprise factor here, but nothing prepared them for what would pop out. Star took her egg back as soon as the shell began cracking, and after a brief glow...

...out popped a tiny spider-like animal, completely black with giant eyes and a fuzzy body. Star allowed it to crawl around her arms for a bit, taking in the fact that the little black fuzzball was absolutely adorable.

"Aaaw...it's so cute. Hey little guy..." Marco cooed, trying to tickle the spider. The spider wiggled around, though it was Star who began to laugh.

"Heheheheheh...Marco, stooop...so...is this a Stand? I FELT that..." Star asked, "But...I don't get it...Shining Star was my Stand. How did I get a second?"

"Star, Shining Star was the wand's Stand...specifically, the wand's magic...and every Joestar Stand, alongside your Stand." Shizuka said, "I...I think this is YOUR Stand. SPECIFICALLY your Stand!"

"Wait MY Stand? MY OWN Stand? So...this is the one I was BORN with?" She asked. "I didn't think the Butterfly Family had Stands that they were born with..."

"Well, this is probably your 'Joestar' Stand. You get a natural Stand due to being born a Joestar." Moon figured, "But at least this means you have something to defend yourself with...once you find out what it does..."

"And once it looks like it can defend you..." River looked at the spider Stand, trying to figure out what it can do. "It can't punch anything..."

"It looks absolutely puny..." Hekapoo, before she left, decided to leave some nice snark for the crew to have. She walks off with her arms crossed, opening a portal with her scissors.

"Man, she has issues..." Marco just stared at her as she walked away, "...hope I never have to talk to her."

Never mind her negativity; Star decided to grab her scissors and cut open a portal back to Earth. With her spider on her head, she decided to head back and prepare for her new mission. "TEAM SHINING STARS...working title...FOLLOW ME...TO VICTOWRYYYYYYYYY!" She screeched while leaning backwards. Though after that, she stood back upright and looked around warily. "...Wow where did that come from? ...Anyway...ONWARD, TEAM!"

She was team leader. Why not listen to her? Besides, it was time to leave this dreary part of the universe and go somewhere more colorful.

Marco & Safety Dance. Janna & Black Magic Woman. Pony Head & Proclaimer. All three of them ran behind Star and jumped through the portal, making their ways back to Earth via a leap through space. Star led the pack, her smile back on her face and her spider on top of her head.

The universe was still in danger. Arrows could be shot in any dimension at any time. But as long as there is a Star watching over the universe, you can rest easy.

...She promises to try and not blow up your universe. Besides, she has a spell for that.

THE END OF BUTTERFLY'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE PART 1: SHINING STARS

*Cue Roundabout*

-.-.-

[STAND NAME]: Jade Devil

[STAND MASTER]: Toffee

Power: A

Speed: B

Range: A

Durability: B

Precision: A

Development: B

Abilities: Jade Devil is a representation of Toffee's Spin, allowing him to shoot his scales as Spin imbued bullets; he can ride on top of Jade Devil to access The Super Spin and use Jade Devil's sub-ability, Final Judgement

* * *

A/N: TWENTY-EIGHT THOUSAND TWO-HUNDRED AND FIFTY-NINE WORDS!

I had so much to put out. I needed to do it. I didn't want to do two chapters. This is the equivalent of an hour special, I guess. And speaking of specials...my body is ready for that two hour Star Vs. The Forces of Evil special. WEEWOOWEEWOO.

So this is it. Part 1 is done.

Thanks to Cross177 for the name of Part 1! Shining Stars fit! Also, the "US Branding" title would be "Wishing Stars. Loved it. It was so obvious, yet I didn't think it would work. His reasonings were perfect. 

"For Shining Stars, there is an aspect in each main character that is glorified in one way or another. For Star she has a way everything and everyday great, trying to make everyone of her friend happy. Marco makes his way to improve himself and applies it to his life. Janna has the occult knowledge on he side, Jackie is the cool kid (weak reasoning but had to find something). And Pony Head has her wild attitude. Almost how you described how Stands represents the User.

Wishing Stars comes from their need to find something or their need to evolve from their constants in their lives and be more. Star's hidden past, Marco's need to be more than the Safety Kid, Pony Head and her wants to be her wild self and still have her friends about, Janna to not be judged and live her life, even Jackie and her want to be more than a sideline character (aka Speedwagon)."

It was wonderful. Thank you once again, Cross!

And the NEW COVER is from William Power, whose Tumblr is "sunnysquid"! He's a guy trying to improve his art. And I think it'd be nice to give him a look, give him some constructive criticism for his work so he can improve. I think he got down Shining Stars' look down pact!

Whoo...before I get emotional...review time! Thank you guys for the reviews from last chapter! And to the new story follower...ya just followed...and ya just got an update for the final chapter in a while. Came at a lucky time!

Cross177:...I like to think Star would have fixed his arm...and if she had stayed back in the beginning instead of running off, she could have healed Bufrog's arm. But nooow...we gotta get that man a prosthetic.

And yeah when I go back to re-edit the story and fix my mistakes (hopefully with DiRunner's help while I help him), I will definitely make note of separating stuff to make it easier to follow. Thank you and coldblue for mentioning that. I love constructive criticism along with the good stuff.

Janna probably is one of the strongest Stand users amongst the teens right now, if not in the universe. But if I had to say what BMW's Development stat was, I'd say A. Janna probably won't spend too much time training her Stand-o powahs unless it involves pretending to make peoples' cars float away.

DiRunner: Yeah, it killed Ojo too. Zing~ (I am horrible for baby killing jokes, I know)

Yeah man. I am sorry for not reading yet. Was TOO deep into writing this the whole week while prepping to write something for a forum I am a part of (if you're a wrestling fan, maybe one of you fans would wanna take a look at the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse~). I have a huge reading list. And your Pokemon Sun/JoJo story is next on mah list.

OMAC001: I hope the finale was to your liking, mah dude! And thanks! I think Janna would agree. I dunno about Marco...

William Power: Once again, thanks for the cover dude! And make that four Stand users in the group...and probably a lot more if Part 2 is any indication...arrows galore...

Yes, I most likely will try to incorporate as much canon lore as I can from the series as it continues. Seeing how I can merge it with JoJo will be fun.

reven228: I get a HUGE kick out of those skits, by the way. My sides are currently doing fifty miles per hour into the sky.

At this point, reven (and DiRunner, since you also mentioned ships), I just want to see Marco happy. I don't care who he ends up with. The ship wars are starting to overshadow the cool stuff in the story like Toffee and Eclipsa when it comes to large chunks of the fandom. I prefer Star. But whatever. It can be Sabrina for all I care. ...Actually...Sabrinco wouldn't be bad. She needs a Safety Kid to keep her from injuring self.

SABRINCO IS NEW OTP

Guest: Thank you, Guest! ...If that iiis your real name. *DUN DUN DUN*

Coldblue: Aaand can't forget you. Sorry if I made her backstory too long. I needed to explain it one day. So why not Chapter 9? A big info dump, I know. I will try to handle those better next time.

1.) Yeah he will definitely get a cybernetic/prosthetic. Like I said before...if Star had waited a few more minutes, Buff's arm could have been saved. Oh well. But even with a wooden arm, he contributed to the team by stopping the crater and negating Toffee's Super Spin with Moon. He played a big part in saving Star.

2.) Well...how Jackie could channel Ripple. I...don't want to spoil anything. Cause I also don't want to lie to you guys. Sooo...*Zips lip*

3.) I...dunno. I dunno if I even will break them up. Starco is a tentative thing. But if I had to break them up...I can't say either. I am so sorry! *Explodes*

4.) Well...no need to dream it. He got his Stand. Through a mixture of his constant exposure to magic and his Ripple...and stir in some explosive emotion ...and voila. Safety Dance! I think we've come full circle with the name, too. He IS Safety Kid. But he is also a lot more than it too. There's a lot to Marco. it isn't as cool as Red Giant or Supernova...but it fits.

5.) Toffee was a Monster Demigod already. Only reason he lost was because Moon came in the nick of time with Bufrog. And even then...you can say he won in the end. He officially killed The Joestars, it seems...even if it was inadvertent. As for what he will do in Part 2? I dunno...

6.) Yeah...the one thing I battled with. Should Giorno show his face in the final battle? In the end...after ALL the stuff I stuffed in here...I had to save a Giorno/Star meeting for later. I wanted that moment to be special. It needed its own chapter/episode, not to be mixed up between a battle. Sorry, my man. He WILL meet her one day soon.

You guys are so amazing. Honestly. You carried me from Episode 1 to Episode 10. TEN CHAPTERS...over a hundred-thousand words. I have a problem. But hey, you all love it. THANK YOU guys for the reviews and the love and support. YOU are why this story keeps going.

I hope to hear from all of you in the reviews for this chapter. Just to see what you thought about the chapter and Part 1 as a whole. Gimme the good and the bad. I can take the constructive criticism. I need it. What did you like and what did you dislike? What did you want to see improved on for part 2? What do you wanna see in Part 2? Favorite moment in Part 1? Least favorite? And questions on the story itself?

I think I'll make a bonus chapter 11 that answers your questions along with adding in little shorts that take place in-between Parts 1 and 2 and/or take place in Part 1. So go ahead and share your thoughts! Hope to hear from you all!

Okay...now...time for my break from writing BBA. When will it resume? Later in the year. I gotta write other stuff and do other work where I live. It WILL come back later this year, though! Hopefully...with shorter chapters.

Thank you guys sooo much! I will talk to you all soon enough!

Thanks for-

"Where...am I...? ...I feel so airy...so light...but whole..."

Wherever Toffee was, he knew one thing...he was on his back, and his eyes were closed. Was he nervous for whatever he may see next? Who knew? All Toffee knew, though, was that he was probably not on Mewni anymore.

"Get up, Toffee. Get on up...your journey is over. You've reached Heaven...open your eyes..."

A soft female voice eases Toffee into being comfortable. His plan worked? It actually worked.

"I...I'm in Heaven? I actually made it? My plan worked. I REACHED HEAVEN..."

Toffee ended the celebration in his head, finally opening his eyes and letting them adjust to the bright sky. A female was standing over him, carrying a parasol while twirling it about. Whoever this was, they truly wanted Toffee to meet her.

"What is your name, ma'am? I must ask...what kind of power do I hold now?" He asked her.

The woman just giggled, finding his statement funny. "Toffee...surely you jest. You've read my book before. You should know my words are what got you here."

"Hm? …What? You aren't Valentine the Wise. You're a woman..." Toffee rubbed his eyes, helping them adjust even faster to his surroundings. The sky was shining, the sun was peeking over their platform. He was whole again. So this was Heaven. Then who was this woman?

"Toffee..." She said, her face finally revealed to the reptilian. "...you remember my diary, do you not?"

Toffee was in shock, but why should he be? Of course she made it to Heaven. It was her diary he read. "...Queen Eclipsa..."

The "Evil Queen" herself stood in front of Toffee, smiling warmly a him. "The immortal Mewnian himself has finally passed on to Heaven. Glad you can join us..."

"'Us'?" Toffee asked, "Who else is here?"

"You should know that Heaven is not a place for one man, 'Toffee'. It is for all. But now that you're here, I think we would do well with helping one another."

Another voice, this time a man, came from behind Eclipsa. A silhouette of a man with his hands on his hips walks towards Toffee and Eclipsa. She steps to the side, allowing the man to confront Toffee.

"Now that you are in Heaven, you are forever stronger than all. But I need you to help us...and we will help you." The man said.

"...And why would you help me? Why do I need your help?" Toffee kept his calm, staring this man down in his eyes.

"Haha...I like you. Never back down. You'll make a perfect ally. I need you to do me a favor. A simple job...

...I need you to take me to my granddaughter. I've been hoping to meet her, but her parents won't let me..."

Toffee stares down the original man over Heaven. The lizard says, "...God?"

And the man replies with a dark chuckle. "...You can say that."

It was the man responsible for this entire thing. The one who started it all in the original universe. Toffee was now aligned...

...with DIO.

* * *

...and now we've hit 30K words in a chapter. Amazing.

Thanks for Reading! Love you all!


	11. Episode 11: Kelly

A/N: DID YOU SEE THAT SEASON OPENER THOUGH?

Me personally? LOVED Battle of Mewni. Wish there was more of a final battle, but Toffee doesn't seem like a physical villain...at least right now. Then again, he did...y'know...do what he did. Plus Star and Toffee DID have a bit of a fight in...*Zips mouth*.

I won't spoil too much for those who haven't seen it yet. But it's VERY fun to watch. If you're looking for Starco or follow ups to the "I have a crush on you" drama...you won't find much. If you're just looking for a darn good series of episodes and some plot advancement...this is the stuff for you. Watch it as soon as you can. And try to watch it legally if you can (I know some folk can't watch it on DXD's channel or site or whatever).

Now...moving onto this. I am still in the process of having my chapters...rewritten for grammar's sake. I apologize for looking sloppy. The fact that I got a lot of followers to this story DESPITE the bad grammar...guess I'm doing something right. But thanks to DiRunner for his help. And go read his JoJo/Pokémon crossover called "Jojo's Bizarre Advernture: Z-Crystals are Unbreakable". VERY fun read. Formatting is a bit rough in the beginning, but he improves as time goes on. DEFINITELY give it a chance.

ALSO..."Shining Stars" by Mal Masque? Go ahead and give him some love too. That story is very well written and the plot is really starting to get good. It's a massive crossover, but the main series in it are Star Vs. and JJBA.

And one story that ISN'T in the JJBA/Star Vs. section but has Stands..."Stand & Deliver" by Dr. Indigo. VERY fun story as well. Part 1 just ended. Part 2 will be soon. 

"Shining Stars", "Stand & Deliver", and "Butterfly's Bizarre Adventures" each does something VERY different with the two series we all love here. And I love how this small little section is growing. We got SVTFOE Season 3! ...Now gives us Vento Aureo, David Productions. Plz? I cri...although we got the Rohan Kishibe OVA so I'm content. Thanks, guys! We aren't DEPRIVED of JoJo this year.

Anyway...JOJO and STAR VS.

We are in Part 2, which I may name "Super Nova". Why? Eh...you can try to guess. I encourage participation my friends!

And allow me to praise the reviews here. ELEVEEEN! I know I gush a LOT about these things. But you gotta understand...I never had a story with this much support that wasn't wrestling based. So I'm very excited. Hope you all enjoy Part 2.

Chapters...will be shorter. I won't be doing 20K or nearly 30K word chapters anymore. I can't I juuust can't. Maybe for a special occasion. But not on the regular. I don't got the time.

So anyway...let's GEEET IT! Last time we were with Star...she lost Shining Star and her connection to the Joestars. But she also gained her natural Stand, a tiny spider with unknown abilities. Marco's Hamon (and the magic of Star's wand) finally granted Marco a Stand named Safety Dance. Heinous was around the multiverse with the magic Stand arrows. Ludo was drifting in the void. Toffee followed the instructions and achieved Heaven, hanging around Eclipsa and DIO. So what will happen?

Let us...FIIIND OUT! It

Of COURSE I won nothing. What do I look like? A guy with his life put together?

* * *

Echo Creek.

A suburb of Los Angeles, California.

A normal human population of *insert number here* lives in this town, just outside of Tinsel town.

And here in this quiet little suburb stands a quaint little house that houses a rather normal family. Angie & Rafael Diaz live here with their son, Marco Diaz. Marco, a fairly normal teenager, is currently asleep during the sunrise hours of the morning. School was later today, and he needed all the rest he could get. But when the clock struck 7, his radio began to beep. It was the signal for him to wake up and start his day. And like a reflex, Marco immediately woke up when he heard the beeping. The radio quickly turned on after a few seconds, the DJ on said radio sounding excited about the day while announcing the next song.

 _"And this song, Personally requested by regular listener 'M. Diaz', has been played nearly every day at this time! But he requests it to be played, and we can't say no to our fans! Our bosses won't let us! So here is the hit 1980s single...'Safety Dance'!"_

As the New Wave synth began to blare, Marco yawned while scratching his back. The comfort of his bed mixed with the nice morning breeze and his favorite song playing made him almost want to fall back asleep. But he had to get up and begin the daily grind. School, school, school. What else was there?

Oh...what about the web that Marco's arm was currently stuck to?

"Huh?" He groggily said to himself while trying to yank his arm free. While this sight didn't immediately make him jump up, it was the sight of seeing his entire room covered wall to wall with webs that made his eyes pop out of his head. EVERY INCH OF HIS ROOM...covered with webbing. And Marco couldn't even move from his spot on the bed. He was stuck! And there was only one obvious person who could have done this. And this time, it wasn't Janna. So with his head held high, Marco yelled at the top of his lungs. His voice cracked as he screamed...

 _"STAAAAAAAAR!"_

"Ooooh sorry! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!" A voice from the hall sounded very apologetic. The teenage girl, clad in her purple night gown and blue socks, rolled into the room and pushed past the webbing. The substance didn't affect her one bit as she walked carelessly through the jungle of webbing. Her wide, sorrowful eyes met with the annoyed, exasperated eyes of Marco's. She couldn't feel more sorry if she tried. But this was no time for numerous apologies. They had school very soon, and they needed to get ready. Simply taking the webbing away would easily suffice in this situation.

「 **STARDUST** 」

Above Star formed a pitch black spider with two large eyes on an otherwise featureless body. The webbing soon began retracting back into the spider Stand's mouth, uncovering Marco's room in the process. Though despite all of this, Marco still felt very miffed about his room becoming a testing ground for Star's Stand. No matter what, he still needed to put his foot down about certain things.

"Star...if you wanna train...PLEASE do it in the backyard. Why train in my room?" Asked Marco.

Star tapped her index fingers together while looking down. She was very nervous about having to explain this to Marco, but he looked mad enough. It would be beter to simply tell him what happened.

"So...I saw a fly...and it kept buzzing around my room..." Star began, now rubbing the back of her head while recalling the entire event. "So I chased it around the house, shooting webbing at it just to catch it. It REALLY loved your room."

"Wait wait wait...it flew AROUND the house? Which means..." Marco pondered this for a quick second, not taking long to realize the implications of Star's words. He had to get up and see what she did. "Oh nonono..." He mumbled while hopping out of bed and rushing to the door. Upon opening, Marco realized that Star was not exaggerating when she said "the whole house". EVERYTHING was covered in webs. The pictures, the stands, the dressers, the walls, the ceilings, a few puppies and his own dad were stuck to the webbing in the hallway.

"Dad?" Asked Marco, whose father's back was stuck to the ceiling.

His dad looked down towards his son with a straight face. "Marco...son...I do not know how to get down. But if you fail to also get me down...can you tell your mother to cook and send up my plate? I will be a BUSY man today, it seems..." Rafael looked around as he tried to pull himself off the ceiling. But only Star can pull themselves free from the webs, since it is her power. With a hand held out, she does try to retract the webs from the hallway. Though it seemed Mr. Diaz was stuck to the ceiling for the time being. None of the webs put on him were retracting. Stardust's powers seemed basic enough. But it was the execution that always eluded Star. She had just started truly learning this Stand, ever since Shining Star was lost. Training regiments with Shizuka and Emporio, alongside magic training with Glossaryck, consumed a lot of her time. Adding in school and patrolling as the leader of The Shining Stars, she never got a lot of time for herself. And her usage of her Stand was just not where the adults wanted it to be. Her own mother (Moon) had been hassling Star about using her Stand alongside her magic, even offering training regarding it. But she just couldn't add another training regiment. Everything began to compile on her, burying her under massive amounts of work. This is why she was excited for today.

After she cleaned up the hallway (and greeted Mr. Diaz, who waved back calmly from his spot on the ceiling), Star began to prepare for the day. You'd think from how joyously she brushed her teeth that she was eager to go to school today. Of course, that was false. Who is happy to go to school? No, it was something AFTER school that got her excited.

Marco, having walked next to Star in the bathroom while grabbing his toothbrush, finally spoke to her about something other than the webs. "So Pony head's finally introducing us to Kelly, huh?"

"Well...to you." Said Star. And "Janna. And Jackie if she wants to come. How's that Ripple training going?"

The mention of the training made Marco sigh. He had to look away for a brief moment so he could ponder the training. "Eh...she just doesn't have enough. It's there. I mean I can draw out her Ripple. I did the whole pinky thing your dad did to me. But STILL. She doesn't have enough, It stinks, but it is what it is. Maybe I'm just a bad teacher."

"Hey don't give up!" Star lightly shoved Marco, trying to snap him out of his random depression. "Marco...you KNOW that you can teach Ripple to Jackie! It'll be hard, but you're Marco Diaz! You can't give up on your GIRLFRIEND of all people. But even if you did, she'd understand!"

"Star, please..." A light blush formed on Marco's cheeks while he tried to hide his embarrassed smile.

But she playfully rubbed his hair and looked him in the eye. "Hey. Hey. Marco Diaz. You are the GREATEST fighter Earth's ever known. You fought Toffee head to head and LIVED"

"Well technically we ALL fought Toffee-"

Marco's point was immediately scrubbed over by Star, who put her hand on Marco's mouth and wiggled her index finger. "Tch tch tch! No sir! I will NOT let you down yourself another minute, Marco Diaz. You are going to be an AMAZING teacher. All you gotta do is simply KEEP AT IT. So...are you gonna keep at it?"

Marco didn't seem to have a choice in the matter. Star's hand was over his mouth and he wasn't going to be allowed to say his piece. So he just opted to nod and move on. Maybe something will make him good at teaching her. He was hoping for a sign of sorts. Maybe a miracle vision could implant itself in his head. He had high hopes for something amazing to happen now. Star was implanting positivity into his mind. And this was either going to be the best thing for him, encouraging him to keep trying...or he's going to be amazingly disappointed in the end and completely give up on himself and Jackie. The positivity made him go for the former. But the little voice in the back of his mind was leaning towards the latter.

"Mmmph mmmph..." Star's hand was still on Marco's mouth, prohibiting him from speaking still. After she removed the hand, Marco simply told Star...

"I tasted webbing for a moment..."

-.-.-

It was a long day of school (or at least boring enough to consider it longer than others), but Star & Co. survived it well enough. Ms. Skullnick did her thing and went on and on the entire day. But it was a normal type of day. Boring and forgettable, but that's what Marco was happy about. He didn't want anything happening today that screwed up the peace. Right after school let out, he decided to meet up with Jackie outside. Finding her practicing breathing techniques while standing on a wall, Marco began to wonder just how weird his girlfriend really was. He used to be in love with this vision of coolness and beauty before he got to know her. And now that he's dating her and teaching her Ripple, he's really gotten the chance to get deep into the mindset of Jackie Lynn Thomas. She's somewhat of a weirdo. Or at least a lot more weird than Marco thought one of the "cool kids" would be. But this only made him like her more. He was glad he was dating someone more his speed and not someone like Brittney Wong, who was several thousand leagues (and several paces of "cool") above him.

And yet despite all of this, Marco was still nervous about confronting Jackie over the Ripple training. There were no sparks coming from her. He could tell she was trying to harness solar energy to assist in Ripple production by merging it with her breathing techniques. But nothing would work. Marco knew that. It was futile. And he wished he could help her more, but nothing else could physically be done unless he just gave her his Ripple. And this was a briefly pondered idea. But he needed it for Safety Dance. Giving her his Ripple would help no one in their crusade to stop Heinous from using those arrows.

"Hey Jackie..." Marco walked towards the skater girl on the wall, her hands together while her head is held up high. "...You doing well with the training?"

Jackie looked down to greet Marco, smiling warmly at him before responding. "Hey dude. Just doing some of those breathing exercises you taught me. I thought about trying to merge my breathing with the sun's rays...I'll become one with the power of the sun...ooohm..." The weird "ohms" from Jackie caught the attention of a few people walking by, especially from a very judgmental Brittney.

"*COUGHCOUGHGEEKCOUGHCOUGH*" She said while walking by the scene with the nervous looking Sabrina. "What a fall from grace...from cool kid to geek kid in a matter of weeks. That's what you get for hanging out with Barfo Diaz and Star Butterface..."

Jackie, who began to raise a leg while on the wall, was too zen to respond to Brittney. But Marco really didn't enjoy Brittney's mocking of his girlfriend. But even he knew retaliating with a Stand wasn't the right thing to do. It would be better to just ignore her and move on. She wasn't worth the energy.

Instead, he turned back to Jackie and said, "Hey...Jackie...I got something to tell you...and I don't know how to say it..."

"Hm? What's up, dude?" She asked, getting out of her stance and dropping down to sit on the wall. Marco decided to join her on the wall, climbing on top and sitting down next to her. In order to make it more intimate, he grabbed her hands and looked her right in her shining aquamarine eyes. The beauty in her eyes made Marco very nervous about telling her the news. But he needed to persevere. This was the honest truth that needed to be said.

...Boy, was she beautiful though. So beautiful that just seeing this smiling face frown would break his heart.

NO.

He needed to be strong. Steadfast. Marco gulped down a lump in his throat and began to pull Jackie closer. Lying was not something he wanted to do in this relationship. It was the wrong way to handle issues. "Jackie...I...the Ripple training...I think...well..."

The revelation was close to being revealed. But something ruined the intimacy of the moment for Marco. Was it the air? The public walking by them as they sat on the wall? Or maybe it was Janna Ordonia hovering above them while lounging on the air, a smirk plastered on her face as she watches the young couple.

"Hey. Don't mind me. Continue kissing." She snidely remarked.

"JANNA!" Marco's scream made Jackie wince, needing to pick out her ear from his shrill shriek. Janna floated safely down onto the wall and stood next to Marco, her arms crossed and her grin as sly as ever.

"Marco, PDA is a surefire way of getting me to come near you guys to goof around. Didn't you know?" Janna remarked. Jackie was more amused than bothered by any of this, being used to Janna's antics for years now. But Marco's shoulders were slumped down while his fists where shaking. If this was any other random PDA moment, he'd be annoyed but would quickly move on to make the situation less awkward. But he needed to tell Jackie something important, and her interruption broke his concentration. Still, it was time to move on and continue telling Jackie-

"AAALRIIIGHT! Who's ready for GOBLIN DOGS?" Asked Star while cartwheeling towards them. With a quick brandishing of her scissors, she twirled them around before cutting open a portal. "Let's go! I promised Pony Head that Kelly would get to meet the whole team! We all need to...interview her." She said the last two words with squinted eyes, a smile, and an elbow nudge to Marco. Of course, Marco didn't know what Star was planning. He hoped it wasn't something crazy. Of course, since it was Star, he had zero hopes that it wasn't something crazy. That couldn't interrupt his thought processes though. He needed to tell Jackie the truth. He turned back towards her...and found no trace of her on the wall.

"Huh? Wha-" His confusion was settled when he turned around to see Jackie walking into the portal with the other girls. Was he confused? Not really. Just more annoyed than anything.

"Come on, Marco! You can tell me what you wanted to tell me when we get to this new dimension. I'm so PSYCHED to see other worlds!" Jackie eagerly replied before skateboarding through the portal.

Marco, the last one to not go through, simply hopped off the wall and put his hands in his pockets. "And somehow I can totally see me able to tell her without any interruptions while we're there. _Totally_."

That final piece of sarcasm was all he said in this dimension before Star peeked out of the portal and dragged him through to the other side.

-.-.-

A line as looong and faaar as the horizon stretched.

It wasn't going to budge for quite some time.

The Shining Star group were in a different dimension, a first for the mystified Jackie. Janna was still getting used tot he whole ordeal. But by this point, Marco was all but used to trans-dimensional travel with Star. The dimension itself wasn't different from Earth, save the myriad of creatures standing in line for the advertised "Goblin Dogs". Pony Head hyped them up to be one of the most delicious foods in the universe. She claimed to have tried one before, and of course this made Star decide that they would officially induct Kelly into the group here. The plan was for them to eat a Goblin Dog and talk over things. What Pony Head _didn't_ tell the group, however, was just how long they'd be waiting.

"...Three hours." Marco deadpanned, standing next to a green bush with eyes staring at him. The bush, who was the Kelly they had to meet, had pink boots sticking out from under her green frame. The girls left him with Kelly while they talked about matters in front of them. Janna, Pony head, and Star discussed important topics...

"Have you SEEN the weird baseball jerseys Emporio wears...?" Janna chuckled, her joke causing Star and Pony Head to chuckle.

...while Marco attempted to entertain Kelly. Unfortunately, no topic he started ever gained traction with her. The walking bush continued to just stare at Marco when he talked. She never spoke a word, at most nodding or shaking her head to affirm or deny anything he asked.

"Sooo...you ever...fight before? I keep hearing you're the next member of our group. Just wanted to know." This question was something he hoped would garner an answer with actual vocals. And for a moment, Kelly actually pondered the question. This was it. Marco would FINALLY get something from Kelly. She reels back, ready to blurt something out...

...before going back to her stationary position and turning around. No answer from Kelly. This failed attempt at making light talk made Marco want to slam his head into the nearest tree. There was no chance at conversation with this silent type. His frustration caught the attention of Jackie, who was standing with the other girls while they talked about the big issues.

"The puppy was SOOO CUTE! I showed Shizuka, and she just nodded. I need to really show her more cute things. Joestar mom doesn't seem like she appreciates cute animals a lot these days." Star commented.

"Sooo Staaar..." Pony Head took control of the conversation switching topics from the dog to something more immediate. "...your new wand. How you like it? Everything gone good with you and that magic training?"

"Oh yeah yeah!" Star smiled while clutching her new wand. The slimmer, sleeker design was less bulky and the wing tips on each side were pointier than the first version. As she twirled it around, Star also called out Stardust to crawl around her shoulder and head. "It's so weird having a Stand come from ME instead of my wand. There's more intimacy between Stardust and I. And he is SOOO CUTE!" She rubs her cheek against the little Stand, and keeps talking while doing so. "Glossaryck's got me trying to 'dip down'. Using magic without my wand. It's hard without motivation. Mine was Marco in my closet about to read my diary. I could NOT let that happen!" That last sentence, said with a muffled voice, was accompanied with a downward hand wave.

"Why not?" Pony Head asked, "You got some... _dirty secrets_...in there?" PH's eyebrows raised up and down with her half closed eyes, silently teasing her friend. Star's cheek marks glowed a warm pink; and coupled with her looking down while stroking her long, blonde hair, Star's embarrassment was fully visible for Pony Head.

"Oooh...waaait...do you...?" Now PH wanted to dig deeper. Her teases turned into legitimate queries, and they made Star very nervous.

"What? No! NO!" Star refuted her obvious claims immediately. "Janna, help me out here!" She turned to Ordonia, but only got a thumbs up and a smirk from her Earth buddy. "Janna!"

"Alright alriiight!" Pony Head rolled her eyes with a smirk. "We can move on, girlfriend, it's cool...it's cool. So what about that Heinous chump? She still on the run?"

Back on topic, Star's cheeks stopped glowing and the princess looked eye to eye with her pony head counterpart. "She's on the run, and no one can find her. We're trying to get every arrow she ever had. She's left a trail. We arrested everyone who was possibly a part of Toffee's group. We have some arrows found that she sold off, and found others that were just dropped. How many we gotta hunt down? Not sure. And we definitely don't know how many were shot. But I can say there are some that survived...and some that...well...didn't have the spirit to withstand the arrow."

A more somber tone flowed around the group of four girls as Star told the story. This was not a tone that comforted Jackie, though. While that conversation went to more darker areas, Jackie made her way to the still frustrated Marco and put an arm over his shoulder for comfort. After bringing him in for a tight hug, arms around his neck while she rests a head on his shoulder, she pulls away to put her forehead against his. This bit of intimacy calmed Marco down from his earlier situation, but didn't fully relax him.

"She's impossible, Jackie. I try to have ONE conversation...and she doesn't want to talk. We wait in line for three hours..." Marco's watch beeps a couple of times, "...FOUR HOURS...for some food that PONY HEAD-"

"WHAT, Marco? What you want?" An apprehensive Pony Head turns herself towards Marco, though she is thankfully turned back towards Star by Jackie telling her to swivel around.

"Look, let me help you take your mind off the stress, okay?" Jackie asked. "Hey, why not help me with some Ripple stuff? Right here."

That wasn't something Marco would define as stress-relieving. He forgot about the news he wanted to tell Jackie. Keeping up her training when she was basically incapable of producing Ripple was disingenuous. Telling her the issue now would keep them from having issues later. So with a sigh, Marco began to apology and to Jackie.

"Jackie...I...gotta tell you something about the Ripple training." He said, audible for everyone near him. "It's...tough..."

"Hm? I know Ripple training is tough dude." Jackie was confused by his statement, but still leaned her forehead against his again before pecking him on the lips. "But I have a really good teacher. I don't care how long it takes me. Plus...it's a good bonding experience for us. I have fun just being with you and watching you do your thing. I know I haven't been the best student, but I want you to know that you're doing everything right. It's all me that needs to catch up."

This bit of reassurance made Marco feel better, but it still reminded him that he needed to tell Jackie the important news now. It was her, unfortunately, and that's what made him upset. He wished he could do something else to help, but her body wouldn't comply. He had to tell her why he couldn't help her. So he opened his mouth to finally speak up.

"So you're the Ripple guy?"

That wasn't him though. That was more of a female teenager speaking to Marco. He and Jackie looked around for the source of the voice, knowing that it wasn't one of their friends. But then their brains synchronized when they both finally realized just where that voice came from. Jackie turned around while Marco leaned his head to the ide to see past Jackie. "Um...yeah?" Marco answered the source of the voice, who was none other than Kelly.

"Sweet. You do Ripple too." The bush, who just revealed that she had hands, uses them to move her wild and bushy hair to the side before pushing it to her back. Her big glasses made her eyes look big. Her pink and white striped sweater was over a pair of black shorts. And she began to breathe in and out slowly, allowing sparks to jump around her tanned body.

"Whoooa..." Marco looked at the sparks dance around Kelly, and Jackie was just silent while watching someone use their Ripple. Marco walked towards her, trying to get a better look at Kelly. "So...you aren't some silent, living bush?"

"No. I was just silently judging you." She bluntly said. "You're funny when you're mad." This comment made Marco pout. "But Pony Head tells me you're really good at Ripple."

"Yeah...I mean...I'm decent. Not gonna say much else." The modest Marco crossed his arms and turned away from Kelly. "I'm default the best Ripple using human. But King River is better than me overall."

Kelly shook her head to completely disagree, though. "No way. Pony Head told me you are AMAZING. Probably BETTER than King River. And I could see it...sorta. You are really scrawny."

Kind words from Pony Head that claim he is better than the ultimate Ripple authority on Mewni made Marco beam with pride for a brief moment. But he had to reign himself in and send his demeanor back to indifference so as not to believe his own hype. Once he took a deep breath, he looked back at Kelly and responded. "Yeah. I guess if she says so."

Kelly gave no mind to Marco's weird pause there, instead opting to move on with the conversation. "So you learned Ripple from King River? Sweet. I learned it myself, really. I learned it enough to where I got a Stand from my Ripple. I call it Twisted Sister."

"Oooh...yeah me too. Well sorta." Marco scratched his head. "I was told it was a mix of my advanced Ripple and hanging around Star's wand a lot. Apparently it's radioactive and just radiates magic a lot. Mix that in with the magic she's shot me with before, and yeah...I dunno. I need a guide for this stuff sometimes."

"HEEEY!" And now Star jumps in-between the two Ripple users, putting an arm around both of their. "You two should SPAR! Y'know...test one another out? Get a feel for one another?"

That one came out of nowhere, catching Marco completely off-guard. The suggestion made Marco jump in place and stiffen out of nervousness. "What? Star! We can't fight right here! That's ridiculous! This is a waiting line! We'll get kicked out for fighting!"

"Actually..." Kelly adjusted her black, thick rimmed glasses before speaking, "It would probably be in our best interests to fight. The Goblin Dogs guy rewards you a Goblin Dog for perseverance and strength or whatever. I gotta do this EVERY time I go for a Goblin Dog and it tends to be very annoying. If he sees our fight, he might be impressed enough to give us a dog based on that. Plus, I gotta get one dog back to my boyfriend Tad. So I don't feel like doing the whole chase song & dance right now."

Now of course this revelation was news to Marco, and it meant a shorter wait time. But still, fighting Kelly unprepared? He never liked going into impromptu fights if he could help it. His one hope was that Star and Jackie would vouch for common sense; though knowing WHO suggested it and who Janna was, that was going to be an uphill battle.

"Ooooh yes!" Star clapped her hands together, "Marco! This is PERFECT! We get a shorter wait time AND we get to scout Kelly! What a GREAT idea! Kelly, you get the GOLD STAR of The JoJo!" With a zap from her wand, a purple star stamp was placed on Kelly's neck. "...It's not gold, but it'll do!"

Once Star popped out of the scene, Marco turned to Jackie in order to see what side she was on right now. "Dude..." Jackie shrugged, "Go for it! Maybe I can get some tips from your fight? Two Ripple fighters going at it?"

He wasn't going to have help here. No one was on his side at the moment. So with a sigh and some brief mental preparation, Marco walked away from the line along with Kelly. Crazed line patrons immediately rushed for their two spots, quickly overtaking the two empty spaces in a mad dash for line supremacy. Kelly and Marco stood in front of each in an open field, in front of numerous eyes. He knew everyone would be watching this, which almost made him nervous. He breathed in, and then breathed out.

"Marco! Marco you GOT this!" Exclaimed Star. "Come on! Don't be nervous!"

"Yeah dude! You're one of the greats! Everyone's said so! Just do your best!" Jackie also chimed in right after Star.

"Alright, Kel, show the Earth boy what you GOT!" Pony Head shouted in her shrill voice, "Self-taught Ripple MASTER!"

"I JUST WANNA SEE SOME BONES BREAKING!" And the timely voice of Janna was ignored by Marco while he mentally prepared himself.

"SO...Master, huh?" Asked Marco to Kelly.

Kelly only nodded with a smile on her face, drawing out a rather large sword and slamming it onto the ground point first. Marco gulped and shivered in place, looking at the large sword with widened eyes and a slightly agape mouth. Although, the emotion of fear was quickly replaced by another feeling...annoyance.

"HEY! You NODDED again! I thought we were done with that!" Kelly's adherence to simply nodding and shaking her head was her way of trying to get into Marco's head. She knew exactly what annoyed him, and could tell that it was something that kept itself in his mind for a while. So she would attempt to use this until it stopped working.

Annoyance turned to action, with Marco initiating the combat (and forgetting his Karate teachings) in order to get the jump on Kelly. A leap and a flying kick was easily blocked by Kelly's massive sword, and a spin from Marco helped him bounce off the sword and get behind Kelly. The leg sweep to the girl's feet was dodged thanks to a timely leap. Marco could tell she had some decent strength, what with her ability to hold that huge sword while still being nimble enough to do that kind of a dodge.

"Well you're not a monster, so I doubt normal Ripple hurts you." Marco said out loud, which Kelly responded to with a shake of the head. "Stop that! ...This means only Red Ripple would hurt you. WAIT! No! No. No Red Ripple. This is a spar, not a full on fight. Hmmm..." Marco spied the tree they were standing under before, formulating a plan with his life bearing energy. Ripple aided with cell growth in all forms of life. So he wondered if he could use the tree to his advantage.

After this brief pondering, Marco began dodging large swipes of Kelly's blade in fearful manner. "Hey! HEY! You trying to KILL me? No! NO! NO!" Exclaimed Marco while trying his best to backpedal on his tiptoes. Kelly continues swiping her blade back and forth, and Marco finally hit the trunk of the tree. After spinning around the trunk to dodge the next swipe, Marco quickly tried to put his plan into action. Unfortunately for his plan, it never took into account just how strong Kelly's blade was. He saw the cut...clean through the tree. Kelly expertly sliced through the trunk, and any movement of the trunk would send it crashing into someone. And that someone was most likely him. Something was telling him that Kelly is sort of a hardcore fight junkie. And this was something that just got her going. His thought processes kept going for now, and then they came to an abrupt halt. A blade JABS through the trunk, nearly going through Marco's spine! And after it was pulled out, it began to tip over towards him.

"Oooh...new pla-"

 ** _*CRASH*_**

"MARCO!"" Jackie had to watch a tree trunk smash onto the spot where Marco stood, and it only made her heart sink when she could find no sign of Marco anywhere. "Kelly, what the HE-"

"He'll be okay..." Kelly interrupted Jackie, looking around for any sign of the boy. She was on high alert, because she knew he wasn't on the ground.

Star, Janna, and Pony head also knew Marco wasn't hurt too bad. They've seen him escape bigger scrapes. This meant Jackie was the only one actually scared for Marco's life right now. She would have began crying too, if it wasn't for Kelly turning to her and smiling.

"If he's as good as Pony Head says he is, he's probably okay." She smiled at Jackie, garnering a smile back from the skater. Though once Marco's limp hand fell from inside the crowd of the felled tree, Kelly's pupils dilated out of fear. "Um...I...um...Natural Selection." She quickly and flatly spoke before slowly turning away from Jackie.

Now the skater's worst fears came true. " _MARCO!_ "

"Pony Head, you said he could TAKE IT!" Kelly argued with the princess, who was taken aback by the whole situation.

"Hey, he COULD! I dunno what the heck happened!" Pony Head defended herself, "Hey! Earth Turd! Stop being fragile and get up!"

"Won't lie, Marco, but this is disappointing." Janna scratched her head, "Oh...and RIP, brother." That last comment was serious, though her tone did suggest a bit of dry sarcasm with that.

Star still looked on, not sure what happened to Marco here. A simple sparring fight couldn't have done him in like that. She knew better. Marco was doing something under that bush of leaves. But when the concerned citizens began to check on the boy under the leaves, they were immediately pushed back by a cackling force. Some monsters in the line recognized it as Ripple and quickly backed off from fear of getting melted. The ladies of The Shining Stars watched with awe while the leaves began to stiffen and swirl around the air. The trunk began to crackle as well, roots springing forth from the now dead tree. Kelly, caught off guard, was not able to dodge the roots that ensnare her legs and keep her (for lack of a better term) rooted to the ground. She couldn't move from her spot, and swinging her sword was rendered null thanks to the roots grabbing her arms.

And now, from the bottom of the leaf pile came Marco. He was scratched and dinged up, but he still had a tree's worth of leaves above his head. With Ripple crackling around them, the leaves were of course stiffened and sharpened like shuriken He had found the perfect tool to combat Kelly's blade with. It was obvious she could use Ripple to break free of the roots' hold. It was merely a brief distraction so he could have his all out assault go off without a hitch.

"Respond to this!" Marco yelled, thinking he sounded cool (hint: he didn't).

"Marco!" Jackie happily exclaimed while Pony Head slumped into Star's arms out of exhaustion.

"What a dork..." Kelly murmured.

 **"GREEN BLADE OVERDRIIIVE!"**

With one yell, Marco sent numerous leaf blades spinning in Kelly's direction. Using her own Ripple, she freed herself by making the roots let go of her via Ripple. With a swift blade pick up, Kelly rolled forward to start her leaf blocking. She swung as fast as she could, expertly dodging every leaf she could see and swiping up and down with her blade to either block a leaf or slice through it. Kelly was going as fast as she could, moving as floatingly and as swift as the leaves being thrown at her. Her own Ripple infused blade was good at slicing through the stiff leaves, but she saw the large mount of leaves still left in Marco's pile above his head. And it seemed he was ready to throw all of them at Kelly. She was prepping herself for the inevitable barrage. The only thing she could do is prepare her best moves.

"Ya dropped a trunk on me. That wasn't cool." Said Marco flatly, "But now it's time for me to see how much YOU can take. HYA!"

The entire bundle of Ripple infused leaves was sent spinning towards Kelly, who knew she couldn't dodge all of those leaves nor block them in time. It was a futile attempt to try and stop anything coming at her. Marco knew one thing now...she had to use her Stand. Whatever ability she had was about to be brought out in full. Marco braced himself for the next word she'd say. Kelly was mentally applauding Marco, though on the outside she glared a hole right through him. There was no other choice right now. She needed to bring out her inner strength.

「 **TWISTED SISTER** 」

As the leaves began hitting Kelly, a teal aura began to swirl around her while she held her hair up elegantly. The initial barrage was deflected thanks to the shockwave of her Stand activation. Her own pose preceded the Stand activation, which saw her hair once again surround her entire body. This time her legs were included, creating a perfect ball of hair around her entire frame.

 **"TWISTED SISTER OVERDRIVE!"**

And now Ripple infused itself into Kelly, hardening her hair to the point where leave simply bounce off of her body. She withstood every bit of that barrage, staying in place until the very last leaf passed by her. Pony Head was impressed with what she saw, but she knew the best part was yet to come from her old friend.

"Oooh...she ain't even DONE yet, guys." Said Pony Head, "Stand back and watch the MAGIC..."

Marco wasn't shocked that she blocked all of that, and could gather that her Stand had something to do with her hair. "So...your Stand is your hair? That's cool. And then you use Ripple to harden it. That's...really cool." Marco stood up straight and congratulated Kelly for her skill, very much impressed with her Stand ability. It was the most unique usage of a Stand he'd seen. "So...how can you use it to hit me? Ripple isn't effective on humans."

"Oh I know, Marco." Said Kelly as she picked out a bit of hair from her flowing teal mane. With hair in both hands, Kelly began to use Ripple to harden it. And then when she was done with that, she shocked The Stars with her next ability.

Star, Janna, and Marco knew what she was doing with her hands. Once the Ripple was done with the hair, golden rings began to spin around the hands of Kelly. The hair strands began to rotate rapidly, creating spinning needles that could bore through the skin when they make contact. Her opponent took a step back, breathing heavy while holding onto his own hoodie.

"That's...that's _SPIN_...I thought that was a MONSTER thing?" Marco's question garnered a raised eyebrow from Kelly, who then frowned to show just how upset that question made her. It wasn't the first time she got such a question, it seemed. Everyone assumed Spin was a monster's only ability.

"I NEVER get you people sometimes." She responded, "'Monster power'? ECLIPSA, a Mewman, created the technique. Spin and Ripple are basically the same energy, just applied in different ways. One involves rotating energy, the other is basically pseudo-solar energy. PLEASE spare me your prejudices..."

"What? No no! I-I didn't mean it like that!" Explained Marco while holding his hands up, "What I meant was you can do whatever! It can be a human thing too! I mean it was never JUST a monster thing. Cause...I-I mean, one of my good friends is a monster-oh no. STAR! Help!"

"Marco, I think it's okay to just fight her. You're digging a preeetty large hole." Star scratched her head, not sure what Marco wanted her to do. "Just bring out your Stand and test your power!"

An answer he didn't want, but it was a sensible answer nonetheless: move on and forget it. He sighed frustratingly, trying to think on just how he would handle Spin AND Ripple. "I just didn't think you could learn BOTH. I figured your body was in tune with one or the other."

"Spin is harder to learn, but anyone can do it." Said Kelly. "And I just had the right amount of Ripple to use it too. So why not learn to use it? I LIVE for this kind of stuff, guy. I'd suggest bringing out YOUR Stand now, cool? Cause I'm about to wreck your face."

"Wha-what?" Marco watched and backed away before Kelly got into her ball of hair and began to roll herself with the power of Ripple to harden her hair and Spin to keep her barreling towards Marco. The karate kid leapt over Kelly, but found himself still running thanks to Kelly's ability to quickly change directions. She rolled herself towards Marco once again, coming in as fast speeds to try and run Marco over (and possibly impale him). He continued to run, even getting behind a boulder to hide. Kelly was able to roll up the large rock so she could come back down to crush Marco. He only stared into the air, the ball of spiked hair coming down on him, and said, "This is going to hurt."

「 **SAFETY DANCE** 」

The Dia de los Muertes inspired Stand sprung forth from Marco's person to put a large bubble between himself and Kelly. _POP!_ This bubble popped rather harmlessly, sending Kelly back into the air. Marco put down another bubble as he moved out the way, causing Kelly to pop back into the air once she smashed into it. A game was soon played by Marco, and it was obviously to see how long he could keep Kelly in the air. The ball of hair was privy to Marco's jokes, trying her best to get away from the top of Marco's head. But even when she directed herself away, Safety Dance continued to put down bubbles wherever she landed to send her bouncing back into the air. Finally, she exited the hair form to find that a bubble mine trap was being put around the field.

As the crowd watched on in awe, a pair of eyes peeked out from the Goblin Dog truck before retreating back inside the vehicle. Pony Head, noticing that the person in the truck was watching the fight, got very excited. Spinning around happily, she exclaimed, "Yooo we are getting some GOBLIN DOGS! The dude in the truck SEES us!"

"Oooh yeah! No more waiting in this crummy line!" Exclaimed Janna.

"Should...someone tell them that they can stop fighting now?" Asked Jackie. "Or..."

"Let's let them decide when to stop." Janna shrugged while leaning against the tree stump. "I'm enjoying the show."

Her and hundreds of others in the line were entertained by the two Ripple users trying to out-maneuver one another. Kelly had more control of where she landed when she wasn't a ball of hair. After bouncing on bubble after bubble, she landed on the ground in the middle of the bubble mine field. Marco knew she had her trapped, conjuring the hands and arms of Safety Dance to superimpose them over his arms.

"Surprised you fell for that..." Said Marco, somewhat puzzled. "Didn't think you'd just land in the mine field like that..."

"Well I needed to be in the center, dude." Kelly once again brushed her hair upwards, beautifully letting it flow while looking at Marco with seductive eyes. She leaned backwards, putting a hand under her chin while her Stand power prepared itself. Ripple straightened her hair. Spin was about to send her rolling. Marco knew what she wanted next, and had the bubbles converge on her quickly.

"Well these bubbles have a bit of my special Ripple in them...RED Ripple." The Hispanic boy smirked while letting his Stand covered hands control the bubbles. While earlier he did not want to use the Red Ripple, he had convinced himself that maybe Kelly could take it. She seemed strong enough to handle such a power ANd he probably figured she had a way to not get too terribly hurt by it. "CONVERGE!"

With one wave, the bubbles began amassing on Kelly in large numbers. They'd burn her and throw her around once they made contact, so she needed to act fast now. Once she rolled into a ball, Kelly began to spin out and send Ripply Spinny hairs at every bubble surrounding her. With her Stand powers, her hair would continuously grow back to replace any hairs that went flying. Bubbles popped, exploding with enough concussive force to cause a bit of a breeze from each individual pop. With numerous bubbles popping, the force was enough to make a few patrons hold onto anything so they wouldn't go flying. The Ripply Spinny Hair Barrage (this is its name now) popped every bubble that came its way, and now many of the spinning needles were heading for Marco.

"Oh this is going to REALLY hurt..." He gulped, prepping his arms for the incoming barrage. The tides had turned, and irony struck as now it was MARCO needing to dodge a barrage from Kelly. Once he reeled back, he threw a fist outwards. And once the fist was thrown, Safety Dance was proverbially thrown out to begin its barrage of fists to combat the hairs. It rapidly created bubbles on its fists to try and block as many hairs from sticking in its hands as possible. It couldn't block every hair, unfortunately. But it managed to block most of them on their way to Marco. The teen, checking his hands, just winced at the blood that was coming from his knuckles thanks to the needles in Safety Dance's knuckles. Once she was finished with that, Kelly rolled herself towards Marco to bowl him over. Safety Dance pulled its two hands back on Marco's command, bubbles forming on them. And they were rather large bubbles at that.

 **"HAMON BUBBLE OVERDRIIIVE!"**

With all of his strength, Marco has Safety Dance throw out the biggest punch it could muster. The Stand throws its hands out when Kelly gets in Marco' face, the rolling ball of doom and the bubble boy being thrown backwards from the ensuing clash and explosion that followed. The concussive force was strong enough to send them flying meters apart. Marco began skidding across the dirt, his face getting dragged through the ground. And she tumbled backwards, bouncing up and down off the ground.

"Marco!" Star and Jackie shouted in unison before running towards them.

"Kelly! Girl, you okay?" Pony Head asked with worry. Her and Janna ran over to check on the girl, which meant that the jackals in line could overtake their spots with absolutely no remorse.

Marco's head was lifted up by Star and Jackie, and Jackie rested him on her lap. "Whoo...that was a doozy..." Said Marco, rubbing his head in pain. Kelly's helped up by Janna, and Marco gets help from Jackie and Star so he get on his feet as well. Once they meet face to face once more, the two glare into one another. Ripple crackled between them both, and they were ready to restart the battle anew.

"Hey!" An interrupting koala bear woman yelled towards the teens angrily. "Your stupid fight got the attention of the Goblin truck! So go on ahead of us...while I try to find my own way up the line." Shew drew a sword while looking around at anyone willing to fight her.

"Should we be worried about that?" Asked Star.

"Naw, holmes. GOBLIN DOOOGS!" Janna raised the rock horns before conjuring up Black Magic Woman. Helium assisted her in hopping over numerous line members on her way to the truck. But the others just opted to walk over there. Well, save Pony Head. She decided to race on over to the truck.

Kelly took her time to get there, wanting to simply relax and walk with Marco. Had that koala not said that, they probably would have fought for hours. Thankfully, she was able to conserve her energy. "That was pretty fun. I would have totally kicked your butt had we not stopped though. I got a mean streak."

Marco chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. "Well your needles are strong...I mean your hair is strong. YOU are strong. How did you even LEARN Ripple and Spin?"

"Well...like I said, I'm sort of an action junky." Said Kelly with a bashful scratch of her cheek. "I...like to fight a lot. I even have this dog friend I fight on the regular every week. Just to hone my skills. I guess I also wanted something to defend myself with. You know how hard it is sometimes. The hard part is separating each power. It's kinda the same source, but with different applications and they become different types of energies. It's all an inner power released through training and concentration."

Jackie spoke up while skateboarding slowly next to Marco and Kelly. "Yeah...that's sort of my thing too. I really wanna help the group. But I have nothing to give. Just...myself. I'd hate being some burden on everyone, especially Marco. He's saved me countless times."

"He's saved me a few times too." Said Star smiled while rubbing the head of Diaz. "I think he's one of the nicest guys ever. Really glad to have him in the team."

He fixed his mop top up while walking with the three, and proceeded to try and be modest. "Guys, I'm not THAT good. Just...pretty advanced, I guess."

"You're being modest." Kelly said. "King River and Mina Loveberry weren't at your level at your age, guy. Come on. Be a tad less modest." Her hair shuffled after she said that, but she tapped it lightly to make it stop moving.

While Janna and Pony Head make it to the truck, Jackie smiles at Marco while grabbing his hand. "He's trying to teach me Ripple. THAT is how good he is. I'm not good at it right now, but I'm positive with Marco, I'll be pretty good soon."

"Um..." Marco looked down at his feet while telling Jackie this, "...Jackie? I gotta say something. It's not something I WANT to say, but I figured you should hear it. Erm...I can't teach you Ripple..."

Jackie's smile turned into a look of shock on her face. "What? Why not?" She asked. Marco shook his head, wishing he didn't have to say this.

"Jackie...it isn't that I don't want to. But your body can't produce the amount of Ripple needed for combat." Marco finally spilled the beans about Jackie's low Ripple, and it seemed to hurt him more than it hurt her. As they made it to the truck, Jackie hopped off her skateboard and put it in the backpack she had on her back. Marco was hurt saying this, but he powered through it. "Look if you wanna hate me for not telling you earlier, I understand. I TRIED, but nothing worked. I just couldn't bear with seeing you upset, and you were working SO HARD with all the homework I gave you, and-"

"Dude! DUDE!" Jackie pulled Marco in for a kiss on his cheek, holding onto his arm as they walked to the truck. She was able to quiet him down enough for her to speak up. "Marco...I don't care. It's okay. If I can't do it, I can't do it. Like I said, it's through NO fault of your own if I never get it. It was always me. You did EVERYTHING you could to try and help me out, even when things looked bleak. So thank you. And thank you for being honest. Just don't feel like I'll always be apprehensive to any truth you tell me. It is what it is...cool? I can find other ways to defend myself."

"You could learn Spin." Said Star to Jackie, trying to chime in with some assistance. "Kelly is really good at it. And Bufrog got better too. My mom seems to know a it of Spin too. She told me it was for something that she'll tell me about later. But apparently Eclipsa made Spin...and gave it to the monsters. But Kelly's right, it isn't JUST a monster energy. Heck, most monsters barely understand Spin anyway. You could give it a try."

"Hmmm...I guess I could." Jackie pondered for a moment. "I mean...if Kelly or Bufrog or even your mom don't mind."

"Hey, I'm always game to help people out." Said Kelly. "Does this mean I'm a member of The Shining Stars now?"

"You BET it does!" Star grinned heart to heart, hugging Kelly as tight as she could. As she did that, a pair of green eyes opened on the top of Kelly's hair. It grew legs and stood up on her head, looking down at the three humanoids. This looked like it was some hair monster looking down at the group.

"Hey..." Marco looked the hair thing in the air. "...That your Stand? Looks...different. But I like it."

"What? No this is my boyfriend, Tad." Kelly looked up at Tad with loving eyes, patting him on the head. "Isn't he cute?"

"'Sup dudes?" Tad nodded to them all, with only silent stares coming from the three teens.

Janna and Pony Head peered into the truck, hoping to be the first to get their hands on a Goblin Dog. "Hey! We here for the dogs!" Pony Head demanded. "I'm READY BABY!"

"Me too! Shovel 'em in my mouth!" Janna opened her mouth wide, trying to ask for as many hot dogs as she can humanly fit into her mouth. The clerk arose from behind the counter, and quickly pulled something out from under the counter.

"Just glad I'll be able to defend myself for once." Jackie chuckled while looking at Marco, Star, and Kelly. "I can't wait to join you guys in the fights. Maybe I can try my best in a support role-"

 ** _*PIERCE*_**

 ** _"JACKIE!"_**

Marco's screaming caught the attention of Star and Kelly, who looked over to see a horrifying sight...

... _Jackie...pierced with an arrow that went right through her skateboard and into her chest._

Janna and Pony Head, who just witnessed the clerk at the Goblin Dogs truck pierce Jackie, immediately brought out their Stands. That was no regular arrow. That was a MAGIC arrow. And whoever was in the truck right now was a danger to everyone. The crowd in line for Golbin Dogs was being blocked off from the area by Star using her wand to create a barrier. Stardust then popped out of Star, allowing her to shoot webbing at the clerk in the truck. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" She yelled to the clerk. "MARCO!" She then screamed in a panic towards Marco, who dropped to his knees in front of Jackie. Kelly quickly RIPPED the arrow from behind Jackie before she got to work on using her Ripple to close the wound.

"Marco, help me, I can't close it on my own!" She tried to get Marco to snap out of his stupor, but he was too deep into his own head. His own girlfriend was just shot with the arrow to the chest. And he couldn't even stop it from getting to her. Kelly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close. "Marco! PLEASE! This is NOT the time to start freaking out! Jackie needs us to close this wound or she might DIE. So let's go!"

With a nod of his head to affirm he caught what she was saying, Marco put his hands over Jackie and began to help try and close the wound. Jackie's breathing was getting laborious, and her vision began to grow blurry. But they were going to do their best to keep Jackie from passing on. Blood rushed from her wound, and it came from her mouth with every cough. They needed to beat the clock and close her wound before she lost too much blood.

The truck clerk was stuck to the wall of their own truck thanks to Star's webs, but this didn't keep the clerk from moving. "That isn't the normal clerk, guys!" Kelly yelled from behind them. "The clerk is a GOBLIN. That person is WAY too tall."

"Then..." Star turned to the clerk. "...You..."

"...Are the one whose life you ruined?" The clerk tried to complete the princess's sentence. "The HEAD MISTRESS of the school you got shut down? Yes Star...I am. And after your friend dies, I hope to make you all JOIN HER..." The white hat wearing clerk now said, lifting her head up to reveal her identity to The Shining Stars. With an evil smirk, she displays the arrows and bows she received from Toffee a while back. She commandeered the truck, and now she had the tools to cause mayhem across the dimensions. "Toffee would be so happy to see this..."

 _Heinous._ Simply _**Heinous.**_

 **⇐==TO BE CONTINUED===**

-.-.-

 **[STAND NAME]: Twisted Sister**

 **[STAND USER]: Kelly**

 **Power: B**

 **Speed: B**

 **Range: C**

 **Durability: B**

 **Precision: C**

 **Development: B**

 **Abilities: Twisted Sister is a Bound Stand that allows Kelly power over her own hair. On its own, it isn't very impressive. But used alongside her Spin and Ripple abilities, Twisted Sister is a very formidable Stand that has high defense and attack capabilities.**

* * *

A/N: WOW...I can't believe I did all this. I need to work on my typos though. *Sigh* Hope I didn't make too many, or any at all. And I hope to not make chapters this long anymore. 10K is my limit. I'll make an exception for now. But...eh.

I said a lot of what I needed to say above, but allow me to say it here as well. THIRTY FOLLOWERS of this story. I'm so hyped right now. THANKS SO MUCH guys! This is just a freaking honor. Hope you all are enjoying the story!

Of course, Twisted Sister is named after Dee Williams' Eighties hair metal band. Dee's hair reminded me of Kelly...and vice versa. So...Twisted Sister.

Now onto reviews. And I think I got like TWELVE reviews since the last update. A RECORD. Freaking A. That's impressive. I'll try to answer all of you since this is my first chapter back.

Cross177: You are right...this is only Stardust ACT1. And also, Giorno...is indeed busy. But he WILL make himself known to Star soon enough. He'll need to. And so will The "Terrible Trio" as you dub them. Mostly Toffee...in a way reminiscent of what he did in SVTFOE. But not too similar. Need to have SOME differences, y'know?

DiRunner: Yeah...which made it extra hard to have to separate the Joestars from Star. Then again...

RN: Yeah my editing does need work. I really need to work on that. I could have SWORN I did separate each flashback. Man I'm dumb. And thanks for the praise! I do need to give them a break. ...Didn't give them much of one here. But lighter Stand-o fare is coming soon. Once I get past a certain part of the story, goofy stuff will set in.

reven228: Your skits make my smile do dances. I love 'em! Though I think "You Can't See Me" would also give Marco the power to be beaten down for twenty minutes before exploding back up to his feet. #WrestlingJokes

coldblue: Gonna answer your questions to the best of my ability, friend.

1.) Ludo is the only Spin user in the Avarius Family. Like it's been said before, Spin was too complicated for a lot of monsters to get. The fact that Ludo learned it is a feat in and of itself. As for Dennis...eh let's see.

2.) Is Marco a Zeppeli? Well there WILL be a Zeppeli reference. I MAY have someone related to the Zeppelis...spiritually. As in, this is the family rebooted into The SVTFOE world. Who though? You'll see. Woot woot.

3.) I dunno if you've hit Part 4 yet, but it's an evolving Stand. So it's a simple one for now. Simply shoots sticky webs. Later on? Oh you shall see what it can do-hoo-hoo. And yeah, I'm sure Janna and Star train their Stands. They probably spar here and there too.

4.) Mostly SVTFOE type villains. But that all depends on what my brain wants to randomly conjure up. I go with the flow a lot.

5.) Ooooh...Rasticore...stay tuned, my friend. ;)

6.) Oh Ludo will be training as well. The little guy has some agendas he never got to finish. ...And maybe someone else's agendas.

7.) I guess he'll adopt. I dunno. Guess I will see what happens here. But expect tadpoles. Those little buggers were so cute.

fangs of death: Hello new reviewer! As for HIS Stand stats...

 **[STAND NAME]: Safety Dance**

 **[STAND USER]: Marco Diaz**

 **Power: A**

 **Speed: B**

 **Range: B**

 **Durability: A**

 **Precision: B**

 **Development: A**

 **Abilities: Safety Dance is a Stand with great offensive and defensive capabilities. It can create bubbles to protect, and use bubbles for offense via popping them. When popped, the bubbles create a concussive blast that sends any foes back.**

There ya go, friend!

Somebody: Really? Thanks my dude! You know I was hoping the stuff I did here matched what he did in the BfM special. Glad I did him justice!

Leolamin1997: Oh you KNOW Imma have fun with it. But as you can see, Star has her wand back like normal. I kept that from the SVTFOE series. No need to take it away. She'll ESPECIALLY need it for later. And yes she shall still "WRYYY" when she's angry. I tried to set up that she "MUDA MUDAs" when angry and "ORA ORA's" when normal. But unfortunately her Stand can't do a rush attack right now. So sad. It's almost like it needs to evolve some hands...wonder how...?

So now that that is all out the way, one last thing to say: a challenge.

Make a Stand for Jackie...but it has to involve her skateboard. My favorite...may get chosen as her official Stand. Or at least I'll use it the base idea and mold it into my own creation. Have fun!

Anyway, time for me to go! Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys! We are BACK! Hoping I can do a 3K chapter next time...or at most 5K...

Thanks for Reading!


	12. Episode 12: Death Here, Hostage There

A/N: I hope you guys have stuck in there. I apologize so much for taking so long. I've even been sitting on this chapter for a bit. It's 6K words. Not too long. Wanted 5K, but needed to finish this fight this chapter. I even cut out an additional 1K words to put into the next chapter...or have it as its own chapter. I gotta see. I just don't wanna always go over 5K is all.

So anyways, guys, this is the chapter. And I think it's time to give you guys JoeStar.

Also...new Star Vs. episodes! I won't spoil...but interesting episodes so far. 

I own nothing...but your souls.

* * *

"Marco...!"

His eyes never left her pale, evil smirk. Her expression was shot directly at Marco, curling her lips upward for the most devious of grins. With a bow in her left hand and her right hand curled into a fist, she stood triumphantly inside the Goblin Dog truck. There was nothing anyone could say right now; Star kept her glare at Heinous while Pony Head's nostrils flared while floating above Proclaimer. Janna was wide-eyed, mouth agape, at the sight of Jackie barely able to breathe. Blood gushed from her chest wound, covering her broken skateboard with her own red essence.

"Marco...!"

The red aura blew up around Marco, as if the Red Ripple itself was his own silent reaction to Heinous's deed. Action was coming very soon, and he would be damned if he let Heinous get away with trying to kill his girlfriend.

"MARCO...! YOU'RE ON FIRE!"

Kelly's voice snapped Marco back to reality quick enough to see his own hoodie slowly flaking away due to the heat. "Ah! AH! AH AH AH!" He was quick to turn off his Red Ripple, but it still left him breathing heavy while he was patting out any flames on his hoodie. "I'm gonna run out of hoodies eventually..." Marco muttered while groaning. But he didn't forget the matter at hand. Turning to Kelly, he saw her kneeling over Jackie with a concerned look on her face.

"Dude...calm down. We need to fix Jackie together." She said to him with a soft yet stern tone. "You can let them fight. You don't have to fight for her honor. Just help heal her. We need to work together for this to work, otherwise she's dead. Come on..."

He wanted to blast Heinous away so badly. It almost hurt him to let Heinous go and do her own thing, but he knew his friends would be there to handle that. Jackie came first, always. After Marco ran back to Kelly and Jackie, he kneeled in front of the latter with his hands clapped together.

Though Heinous, of course, was quick to mock Marco. "Princess Marco, running away to save your little girlfriend instead of fighting for her honor. Now you know that isn't how you advance the family line. She was better off dead to you anyway. THAT WAY, you could be a PROPER princess..."

The comment would have enraged Marco enough to using Red Ripple on accident near Jackie. But two factors kept him from doing that. The first one was his self-control, keeping his mind at ease in stressful situations like these. He's had a lot of practice with that since he met Star. A lot...

And the second factor...

"...'Princess'...?" He said out loud. "Lady, look, I ain't-"

"'Ain't'? UGH! Such VULGAR language for a princess!" Heinous interrupted Marco, but her conversation was quickly intercepted by the standing girls of The Shining Stars. Butterfly sent out her Stand, Stardust, to float around her head. Despite the cutesy look of the spider Stand, Star's very serious face managed to keep her from looking too ridiculous (though ridiculous nonetheless).

"Heinous..." Star snarled under her breath. "Toffee's dead, Heinous. We've been looking for you for ages. And here you are, STILL causing problems. Don't you ever take breaks from being a nasty old witch?"

"Old witch?" Heinous feigned being offended by Star's comments, holding the back of her hand to her forehead while leaning back. "Oh dear. Star Butterfly, goofball princess and the 'Joestar' HURT my feelings." The hand to her forehead quickly turned into a fist and SLAMMED into the counter of the food truck. "If I wanted to sit here and hear INSULTS from a NASTY little TROGLODYTYE such as yourself, I'd have LET myself get captured already! FACE IT, Butterfly. The only way I let you and your friends take me into custody is if my dead CORPSE is dangling in your hands. Toffee and I were going to run this world TOGETHER. We would have caused CHAOS throughout the dimensions, taking whatever we needed before taking CONTROL of a chaotic universe. Toffee told me many things...one of which is that this world, no matter what happened to him, is still going to burn under its own excesses and greed. Mewni itself will fall to Toffee...and the other dimensions will follow. The Mewmans and natural Mewnians of the land will live under one crown. And it will be the crown of Toffee and myself."

"Oh BOY this is sooo riveting." Pony Head rolled her eyes while replying sarcastically, "But uh, yeah, see here's the thing- **PROCLAIMER!** "

Quick as a bolt of lightning, the headless punch ghost zipped its way towards the food truck and punched the side of it as fast as it could. Each punch put a dent in the truck, trying to pound it into a ball so as to crush Heinous inside. The princess trainer took steps back inside the truck and opened the door for a quick exit. "FORGOT THERE WAS A DOOR I SEE!" She screamed while making her getaway.

"AFTER HER!" Star screamed while pulling out her wand in haste.

 **"SUMMONING CLOUDY CHARM!"**

With a wave of her wand, she summoned her smiling cloud vehicle aptly "Cloudy".

"HIYA PRINCESS!" The cloud happily greeted its rider, who mounted it quickly.

"No time for conversation, Cloudy! After her!" Exclaimed Star, who began to follow a floating Janna and a "galloping" Pony Head. The equine princess was ahead of them both, using her speed to get in front of Heinous. The villainess decided to try and run to the side, only to get Janna floating down in front of her.

"Gee, Ms. Heiney, you'd think a super-villain could make a better plan than just "Run away and think about what to do later." Janna's smirk only grew bigger when Star jumped behind Heinous. The former instructor of St. Olga's turned around once more, only to be met with a powerful star and pose from Star Butterfly. The force from said pose made Heinous freeze in place, only able to stare at Star Butterfly point at her with The Finger of Justice. The Star Finger Stare, along with the ominous pink aura surrounding Star, helped her stance look even more authoritative. Holding the side of her puffy green dress and pointing at Heinous, Star began to monologue...

"Heinous...it wasn't enough that you harmed princesses, trying to use them to sell and make your own profit...or that you teamed up with Toffee and spread chaos throughout the dimensions with your arrows...but then you harm our friend Jackie. That's when this stops being a job...and starts being personal."

She takes a step forward, cracking her knuckles before putting her fists to her side. Heinous takes a step back herself, ready to defend herself when ready. Her own purple aura flowed around her hands, readying Allison Chains for battle.

"Toffee's terror ended before it began, and I will not allow you to continue whatever plans he may have had. My authority comes from The Butterfly Family. My Justice comes from The Joestar Family. And with these two families in my, I become the one authority able to dole justice when needed throughout the universe. Let our Shining Stars shine bright! LET OUT JUSTICE REIGN THROUGHOUT THE DIMENSIONS! MISS HEINOUS, I WILL NOT LET YOUR EVIL STAND!"

Star's triumphant speech helps propel her forward, fist cocked backwards so it could have a meeting with Heinous's face! The evil woman put her hands in front of her face, the arms of Allison Chains over Heinous's actual arms, for defense against the following attack.

 _ **"ORA!"**_

A fist connects!

...And Heinous, still upright, continues to have her arms over her head. She anticipated the strike. It was supposed to come already. What happened?

Turns out, as Heinous looks down at Star Butterfly trying her best to rapidly punch Heinous in her stomach, that Star's Stand just wasn't going to assist her in this endeavor.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA..." The princess shouted out the most low-speed, low-energy "ORA" barrage in the history of Stand-kind. WHile Janna and Pony Head just blankly stared, Star continued to throw the punches out in a vain attempt to look powerful. The speech was decent. But the power behind every punch she threw out could be clocked at zero percent. Even Heinous could only watch in embarrassment. The crowd around them, who were waiting for Goblin Dogs and began hiding when Heinous shot the arrow, almost looked ashamed at the display they were watching.

"THIS is our rescue team?" A little koala said with its hands extended out in Star's direction. "I'd rather take my chances with the arrow! At least the arrow will kill me quickly or give me a power! This is just painful to watch!"

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA...ORA...ORA...ORA...ORA...ORA...ORA...ORA..." Star was getting more and more tired after each punch, losing her own energy and every other ounce of dignity she had left along with it. After one last weak, "ORA...", she panted while holding her knees, observing that Heinous herself was still standing just from looking at her feet. That failed. Horrifically. And Star was left kneeled over, breathing for air.

"I...miss...my...punch ghost..." She wheezed while catching her breath. Janna patted her on the back while Pony Head floated next to her.

"Hey...I thought the speech was sick." Janna said with her signature half-smile.

"Yeah girl, no big deal. Learn what you can do with your Stand, 'kay?" Pony Head smirked. "YO KELLY! HOW'S JACKIE!"

"SHE'S GOOD!" Kelly screamed back while both her and Marco were glowing with Ripple. They had to pull the arrow out of Jackie's wound, and then worked to try and close all of her wounds via Ripple. The cell regeneration for such deep wounds was hard, but Marco wasn't going to stop at anything to heal Jackie. Though blood was still gushing out of Jackie's chest like a geyser, making Marco a tad sick. He couldn't hold it in, he had to move his head back and upchuck (though trust us, only Kelly really saw it).

"Yeah...ALL GOOD!" Kelly had to nervously yell out, possibly trying to convince herself of that lie.

"Geez...what a deep wound..." Marco said to himself, trying to regain his bearings. Jackie went into shock a few minutes ago, so she couldn't hear him. It just scared him how much he had to heal. He wasn't sure just how much damage could be healed by their combined Ripple. Jackie took some heavy injuries to her veins and lungs from this strike. But he continued trying to heal her, because he wasn't going to quit on her. The more Ripple the two Hamon users generated, the faster and more efficiently Jackie healed.

Though back to the action, Proclaimer and Black Magic Woman took the front lines of action. "Watch out for her chains!" Star shouted from behind them, taking up the rear for support. It was all she could do at the moment, which upset her quite a bit. She wasn't one for simply "watching someone's back". She enjoyed having her back watched while she went all out in the frontlines of battle. But this was an important position, and she knew it. Her mother made her study up on Miss Heinous and her stand, Allison Chains. It's ability, using chains to claim something as Heinous's, was very powerful. It could turn an entire school into her pimped out zombies. But it also simply allowed her to control anything inside of her Stand's range. This time, however, they couldn't just fling Heinous away like before. They needed to apprehend her. So avoiding the chains was monumental.

"Just keep jumping out the way, Janna!" Pony Head's knowledge on the former head of St. Olga's also worked in conjunction with Star's knowledge. She had a first hand account of how bad Heinous could be. "She gets in your head, you a zombie! Just...yknow...no arms falling off and junk..."

"Aw man, that's the best KIND of zombie." The punk grumbled while dodging everything with her helium control keeping her airborne. "They can use their arms as boomerangs and all kinds of crazy stuff."

Heinous summoned forth chains from her hands, shooting them around the battlefield in the hopes of hitting someone. She had no actual combat experience, or at least no up-front combat experience. She couldn't actually fight any of these two. "Pony! Get right in her face! Janna, you get in close too! Confuse her!" Star directed the two.

"Got you!" Shouted Pony Head as Proclaimer zipped and zoomed around Heinous. She got right in Heinous's face, then run around her when Heinous went for a slow moving punch. Black Magic Woman moved in from behind Pony Head and uppercutted Heinous right under her chin.

"GAH!" After the head-mistress is sent back-flipping into the food truck, Pony Head sends Proclaimer under her while she was in the air to jackhammer her spine with rapid-fire punches. Janna moves in above her and joins in on belting Heinous with punches to her chest. And once Pony Head transitions to floating above Heinous, Proclaimer and Black Magic Woman deliver one final tandem kick to the face. Her head CRASHES into the ground, imprinting it into the ground and making cracks in the ground.

"Alright guys!" Star jumped for joy and hugged her Stand while twirling back twirling back to the ground. And for the quick apprehension, Star decides to finish it Heinous with her own Stand. Stardust sends webbing at Heinous, who was rubbing her head and trying to stand up. The webs came at her fast, and she wasn't able to avoid all of it. However, plans came to her mind after observing the entire fight. She managed to move to the right, letting her left hand be stuck to the food truck thanks to the webbing.

 **「ALLISON CHAINS」**

But her raccoon princess Stand appears, firing off two long chains from its hands towards Star. But she was all too wise to let this get her. "Nice try, Heinous!" A smirking Star gave Heinous a thumb to her own nose and used a web she shot at a tree to pull her away from the chains. "You're so predictable!"

"Well child...if I'm so predictable, then how is it you don't realize who my REAL target is." She tapped her head, showing her own mind to be superior over Star's. When Butterfly does stop her gloating and look behind her, she sees the chains headed right for-

 _"MARCO!"_

Star's shout causes Marco to look up in shock, seeing two chains flying towards his head. "WHOA!" He was about to put up his hands, forgoing Jackie's healing temporarily (but possibly putting her in worse condition without two people at the helm)...

"NOT TODAY, SWEET CHEEKS!" Said a floating Janna, who dropped like a rock in front of Marco after her helium deactivated.

"Wait, Janna? GET OUT THE WAY! JANNA, SHE'S GONNA POSSESS YOU!" Shouted Marco out of fear for Janna's safety.

"DUH. Why'd you think I DID this?" Her condescending tone hid a bit of valor behind it. If Marco got possessed, Jackie has one less person trying to heal her. And that would, in turn, possibly kill Jackie. So she decided to be the guinea pig for Heinous right now. "Look, YOU just keep healing Jackie! I-WHOOOA BOY!"

The chains make contact with Janna, circling around her body and entering her head in search of her mind. Black Magic Woman is bound by the chains inside of Janna's mind, and her brain is next to be encircled by Allison Chains. Once every part of Janna has been compromised by the chains, a scroll rolls out of her left ear and unravels itself in front of Heinous. " _Information on Janna Ordonia_ ", the scroll was titled.

"Janna, no! We need you right now! Pony Head can't take on you AND Heinous!" Star was worried about what would happen next. She was going to have to step in for Janna now and fight alongside Pony Head, though one of her opponents had to be a good friend like Janna. It made Star very uncomfortable, and really got her mind on one thing...beating down Heinous. Her wand is grabbed from behind her back, and she stands right next to Pony Head while Heinous reads the information silently to herself.

"..Oh word...what a disgusting individual...so far from a princess." Heinous perused the scroll more to find anything of use to her. "Not as classy as Princess Marco, which is saying a _lot_..."

"Does she..." Marco was about to respond to Heinous's words, but immediately balked. There was no need to do so at the moment. Just keeping his mind on Jackie was enough. Her health was more important than trying to figure out Heinous.

"...OH...OH...oooooh...ooohohohohooo..." Heinous, with a haughty laugh, looked towards the girls in front of her. "Janna...your helium powers...they'll be my escape."

"How so, old lady?" Her defiant attitude made her annoying, and Heinous constantly asked herself just why she didn't have Janna under full mind lock. But then she remembered something...

...the screams would make it better.

 **「BLACK MAGIC WOMAN」**

"ASCEND!" Heinous demanded of her "new Stand", prompting Black Magic Woman to use helium on Janna. She's slowly sent upwards into the air, feeling her chest expand due to helium that's being pumped into her.

"Hey! HEY!" Janna may be regretting what she did as she kicked her legs around and flailed her arms. Star and Pony Head can only look up in pure horror right now, shocked by Janna's Stand turning against her. But of course, Heinous would explain it to them (if they needed explaining). She criss-crosses her arms and lowers her head, using this as her explanation pose.

"Allison Chains possessed your subconscious...which means it took control of your Stand, Ms. BRAT...and now your powers belong to us."

Behind Heinous, Allison Chains was holding its chains like a puppeteer holds a puppet's strings. Black Magic Woman could do nothing, because Janna was powerless against such a powerful Stand. And because she felt she couldn't do anything, Janna just decided to sigh and pull her phone from her pocket. "Well while I float here, I can at least check my blog updates..."

Though Janna's relaxed state is a contrast to the panic on the faces of Star and Pony Head. Marco wished he could do something, but Kelly grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back down. Jackie wasn't losing much blood now, but she was still knocked out from the shock. They needed to tend to her wounds, and let Star and Pony Head handle that. It wasn't his ideal choice, but it was all they could do right now. So he kneels back down and puts a hand over her body. His emotions were running high. Everything about this situation made him sick to his stomach. Shaking knuckles became white due to the tightness of his fists. Kelly could feel his body temperature rising. She knew he was about to explode, and she needed to try and calm him down.

But Marco's emotions got the better of him. His Red Ripple _EXPLODED_ from his body and radiated brightly. The heat was intense, and it nearly felt like it was peeling off bits of Kelly's skin. It was certainly drying her hair out. Kelly was close to yelling at Marco to calm him down before he melted them both. However, there was one thing she didn't expect...

...Jackie was glowing red, similarly to the red ripple. The red energy, though, wasn't ebbing and flowing like a fiery aura. Instead, it was encircling her body in the form of rings. "What...the...?" She wasn't sure what was happening, though Kelly could tell that the ring based energy was not something natural. And when she saw how Marco's Red Ripple was flowing, she could tell that Jackie's body was reacting to Marco's energy. Whatever Marco was doing, it was bringing something out of Jackie. She was afraid of using Red Ripple on her before; but right now, it seems as if using Red Ripple may indeed save her life.

"Marco..." Kelly looked down at Jackie before looking back up, "...use it on her. Channel your Red Ripple into her. Don't question it...just DO it."

Marco looked down at Jackie, watching the rings around her body. It was something he had never seen before, but it was something that was going to help Jackie survive (so he assumed). He HAD to take this chance. What other shot was there? So once he threw his arms over Jackie, he began to channel all of his Red Ripple towards her. His hands ignited with a fiery power that would (and should) have burned Jackie alive. But instead, the rings around her were simply spinning clockwise. They started off slow, and eventually began to spin faster and faster like washer/dryer spin cycle. Jackie's skin seemed to be drying out, which worried Kelly. Though upon further inspection, her skin was actually _tightening_. Her wounds were spinning in on themselves, tightening before moving around on her body. This entire scene was beyond belief for Kelly, who was not even sure what was happening. But some cues did give her tips as to what this was. The rings, especially, were a telltale sign.

Despite this miracle work, Miss Heinous still had Janna in the air. Her calm demeanor aside, Janna was still in a dangerous position. And while Pony Head and Star wanted to move forward, the one time they tried ended with Miss Heinous trying to expand Janna via helium. She could kill her right now and not bat an eye. The crowd around them had mostly fled, so there weren't any other victims she could use as hostages (thankfully). But Star and PH were stuck with a lofty decision.

"We can't let her GO, Star!" Pony Head turned to Star and whinnied. "She's gonna kill something or someone else, I say we IMPALE her right now!"

"But JANNA, Pony Head!" The princess shook her head and lowered her wand, "We can't let her hurt Janna!"

"I'm perfectly fine with sacrificing my life, honestly." Janna, still looking at her phone, raised a finger. "I mean, according to Mr. & Mrs. Joestar, this is what happens to Joestar buddies anyway. Me dying was inevitable, to be honest."

"JANNA!" Star couldn't believe what she was hearing from Ordonia.

"Hey, she said it." Pony Head bent her neck as if she was shrugging, "I say we honor her last wishes."

"No!" Star shook her head.

"I wanna see what the underworld looks like, honestly." Janna snickered.

"We are NOT sacrificing you Janna, and that is the last time!" Star scolded Janna like a mother, even wagging her finger at her, "Now SHUSH!"

The villainess-in-waiting tapped her feet while ho-humming. "Excuse me, we have a hostage negotiation here. Do we have a deal or not?"

"Can't you see we're having a MOMENT?" An incredulous Star turned to Heinous and blew steam out her nose. "PLEASE...wait your TURN."

Heinous didn't quite expect that, which made her quiet down just a bit. And as Star, Pony Head, and Star had a brief discussion over Janna's fate, the other group was busy healing Jackie in order to save her life.

All this for hot dogs.

* * *

 **STAND NAME: Stardust**

 **Type: Close Range**

 **Power: C**

 **Speed: C**

 **Range: B**

 **Durability: C**

 **Precision: C**

 **Development: C**

 **Abilities: Stardust can make things stick to one another using webbing it shoots**

* * *

"Okay...I guess we've come to a conclusion?" Star looked at Janna and Pony Head. The former just sighed, looking down at her phone in her own form of protest.

"Yeah, but I don't agree with it Star..." She shook her head, which prompted Butterfly to puff her cheeks and cross her arms.

"Yeah, well, you're my friend, Janna. I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I don't what my Joestar parents say, I'm making sure I don't lose ANYONE like the other Joestars have. I've already lost Mina...and I lost the other Joestars...I won't lose you..."

This made Janna sigh, as well as briefly look up from her phone. She looks down at Star and gives her a smile smirk. It was a silent form of appreciation for Star's commitment to her, and she was happy to at least know that Star was going to have her back in any situation. Pony Head had to agree as well; no friend gets left behind on the battlefield. Even if it means sacrificing capturing a villain, you never abandon a friend. Or at least, that's what they all must tell themselves here.

"Heinous." The princess turns to her friend's captor with a stern look, "...Put Janna down...and go."

A chuckle escape from Heinous's pursed lips, with a hand over her mouth and a sly look in her eyes. "Oh thank you dear...that means a lot."

Star points behind her, "Just go...no matter where you go, you're being hunted...and I'll hunt you down like a cat on a mouse...or how Mr. & Mrs Diaz hunt down new friends."

"Star, not the time..." Marco, through gritted teeth in the background, chimes in with a comment. Jackie's body jerked under him, showing some signs of life as her wounds fully tighten up and close in on themselves.

Heinous paid the commentary no mind, simply getting into the Goblin Dogs truck and waving at the heroes. "So long, children. I hope I don't have to see you very soon..."

Though despite her words, one thing bothered the girls. Pony Head spoke up, glaring at Heinous as she floats towards her. "Yo, old lady, put Janna down! We said you could go!"

Now Heinous's smirk begins growing into a wide grin. Her chuckles became audible guffaws. And Allison Chains made Black Magic Woman force Janna towards the truck.

"Hey hey, this wasn't part of the deal, you psycho!" Shouted Janna.

Heinous waved it off as she turned the engine on, "Yes, well...in order to make sure you all don't come after me, I am keeping her as a warning. If I feel threatened by any of you...I will pop her like a balloon..."

"WHAT!?" Janna freaked out as she spun around in the air. "BLACK MAGIC WOMAN! BLACK MAGIC WOMAAAAARGH...!" A sharp pain came across Janna's head while she tried to recall her Stand. Allison Chains was deep inside her mind, and it was preventing even strong minded Janna from accessing her subconscious abilities. "YOU WITCH!"

"HEINOUS, LET HER GO!" Star was not willing to use force to try and yank Heinous out the truck, but she couldn't find any other solution to rescue her.

"I lied, children..." Heinous chuckled, "It's what people like me do. Goodbyyye..."

As all of this goes on, Marco finally tires out and falls to his knees. "Janna...!" He tries to say, but words can barely escape his mouth right now. He had released every bit of Red Ripple he could possibly release. His body was close to giving up on him. Kelly gets behind him and holds Marco. He seems to be fading out, while Jackie seems to be fading back into life. Lynn-Thomas's eyes flutter open, and she can see a blurry visage of a truck driving away. Her brain wasn't able to process much right now, but she could take in the fact that something was wrong. Soon enough, though, everything began to flood back into her mind. Her eyes shoot open, and her memories of Heinous and the arrow fill her body with a sharp phantom pain. She slowly looks over to her left, seeing Marco's eyes opening and closing rapidly. And then she looks forward to see Heinous driving away with Janna floating right behind her. And to her right was what looked like a figure sitting on her skateboard with its legs crossed and its hands out, as if it was meditating.

"Ahahahaha!" Heinous's laughs became full blown cackling, as if lightning should have accompanied it any second now. Janna's threats of killing Heinous became enjoyable white noise to her. The escape was realized. NO ONE could combat Allison Chains, it seemed. It was a Stand that was too strong for its own good. Star wasn't sure how she could handle the situation. It became a full blown disaster. She just wanted to save her friend...and instead, she endangered her even more and might have just put billions more people at risk. She was close to shutting down and falling to the ground out of grief. Thankfully, Pony Head was there to keep her standing via Proclaimer.

"No way, girl...you ain't falling on my watch. You messed up once, but we gonna get her back. Heinous's ugly face can't blend into a crowd, so I think we can find her easily." Her over-confidence had no basis in reality. But it was something Star needed to hear. It instilled her with the confidence to stand back up and lead her team to find Heinous.

The Goblin Dog truck went as fast as it could up a hill, and would be out of site once it went down. "Victory for me is a victory for Toffee." She said. "If Toffee can't carry out his plans, then I plan on carrying out Toffee's plans myself. And with you as a security wall, I don't think your friends and their nosy allies will have the will to stop me if they care for your well-being."

"Ha, jokes on you, my parents don't." Janna slightly sticks her tongue out at Heinous.

The taunt meant nothing to a victorious Heinous, but the sudden jerking of her bus got her attention. "Speed bumps...the lot of them..." She growled under her breath while driving over the speed bumps. But then her truck hit another speed bump, this one preventing her from moving forward. "What? How high is this bump? I can't even go forwaAAARD!" The truck continues to bounce and jerk back and forth. She drives forward...but then gets jerked back. She pushes down on the gas, but she continues being jerked backwards. She has no momentum to go forward, sos he feels maybe backing up off the hill so she can build more momentum would work. She puts the truck in reverse and begins rolling backwards...

...but when she gets to the bottom of the hill, she puts it back in drive...and she continues going backwards. "What in heaven's name? WHAT IS THIS!? I SHOULD BE GOING FORWARD!"

Star, Pony Head, and Kelly were confused by the sight of Heinous's getaway vehicle driving backwards. What was going on, exactly? Was she doing this on accident? Was the truck broken? These were important questions, but for later. They needed to find a way to turn this into their advantage. Miss Heinous was about to lose her mind after being forced backwards by some unknown force. She had to call out Allison Chains.

"ALLISON CHAINS!" She screamed, sending The Stand to shoot chains from its hands and wrap around nearby trees so as not to be pulled back any farther. It was a brief distraction, but a distraction nonetheless.

 **「STARDUST」**

 **「PROCLAIMER」**

Webbing was shot out to stick the chains to the tree, keeping Allison Chains stuck to it. The Stand couldn't move from its spot, which provided Proclaimer the perfect chance to begin a rapid rush of strikes to the body and face of the raccoon! It did not let up from its beatdown, and Heinous felt every single hit. Her face was being hit a hundred times per second due to the light-speed of Proclaimer, with one final hit uppercutting Heinous into her own roof!

She crawls out of the truck next, just to get a reprieve. But she's suddenly sent floating upwards. "Nooo nonono, NOW what?" Her eyes look down at Janna, who was standing in front of a now free Black Magic Woman. The beatdown caused Allison Chains to free Janna, and now Janna has Heinous pinned to a tree. After a few webs from Stardust to stick Heinous to a tree, the heroes could safely say they now had Miss Heinous subdued.

Celebrations were in order while Star contacted Queen Moon, and Janna handed out sticks to the civilians who were coming out of hiding. "ONE DOLLAR TO USE HER AS A PINATA! PRICES STARTING AT ONE DOLLAR!" Heinous was took weak to send out Allison Chains, so she knew this was not going to be an enjoyable time. Pony Head, her head attached to Proclaimer, grabs a stick and hands Janna TEN dollars.

"I dib first...I've had some things to get out from St. Olga's." She snickered before slapping the stick on her big meaty Stand's hands. All Heinous could do was gulp...

Marco sighs in Kelly's arms and looks over towards Jackie. She must have fallen back to sleep after that whole ordeal, and he didn't blame her. It was a stressful day. He'd talk to her when she wakes up. His hand grabs her hand, and he lets out a sigh of relief before he tries to sleep. Babysitter Kelly didn't want to have two sleeping beauties in her hands, but she assumed this was her job now.

"Man...this blows." She said to herself. "No Goblin Dogs after all of that?"

" _Weeell..._ "

Kelly turns around to see a small goblin man in a vendor's outfit. She instantly recognized him as the Goblin Dogs vendor, and she perks up out of excitement. "Ooooh hiii!"

"Hey Kelly, how's your week been?" The vendor asked.

"Eh, same old. Big battle, hung out with friends." She shrugs it all off, "So you're giving us Goblin Dogs, right?"

The vendor shrugged. "Well hey...you saved my truck and saved all these people. Why not? Just follow me when you're done here."

Kelly's excitement causes her to clap, which in turn makes her accidentally drop Jackie and Marco. "Whoops! ...Huh?"

Something caught Kelly's eye. Marco, of course, just hits the ground. But Jackie falls on top of her skateboard. And her skateboard wasn't there before. It was as if her skateboard rolled towards her at the right time. And upon further inspection, the hole Jackie's skateboard where the arrow stuck is gone as well. Kelly was close to building conclusions about all of this, but Goblin Dog thoughts began to flood her mind again. She'd give it heavy thought later, so instead she just offered up a simple theory.

"...Something something Stand. Now let's get those dogs. Ready, Chad?" She looked upwards and asked the question to the top of her hair.

"Yeah, babe." Of course, the top of her hair stands up to reveal that it's actually a person named Chad, "I'm STARVED after all that."

Goblin Dogs for everyone! The Shining Stars get to celebrate their victory with some food...though even through all of this joy, Kelly was still confused. Jackie's body created Spin energy. That much was obvious. But how did she do it? How was it produced? And why was it red?

These questions would have to get answers later. Because when the Goblin Dog owner gave her a Goblin Dog in her hands, she needed to clear her mind for the trip she was about to go on in a few seconds.

* * *

A/N: End of the fight. And I hope you guys enjoyed it all!

I went with the design Cross177 gave me. WOW did I love it. ...I'm also a Zenyatta main, so y'know...bias. But for now, let me answer your reviews.

Cross: I would love to play Skullgirls, by the way. I think the inspiration came from her, a bit of Millia Rage from Guilty Gear, and another...whose name I forgot. But yeah she's a fairly strong character here in this JoeStar universe. But THANK YOU for the idea for Skatergirl!

OMAC001: I think I answered your question here, amirite OMAC? Haha, Chad has no Stand though. He's just...hair.

Mal Masque: You're in our community. You deserve a shout out. It's a good story too! And psh, theft? Please, we're all creative here! I would never accuse anyone of stealing. I'm a hack anyway haha.

And yeah, I looked it up and spiders are also Star's favorite animal. So, y'know, a Spider Stand would be perfect for her. And it is a nice nod to SwaTH. I won't reveal too much about the Stand other than it shoots webs. AND YES! THERE WE GO! YUKAKO! That's who was the biggest inspiration. Yukako & Love Deluxe, Cross. Thanks for reminding me, Masque! Thanks for the kind words though! I love that you loved the fight! Hope you like this one!

reven: Ah I missed these. It's okay, Marco. Maybe you'll be Koichi...the one JoBro who not only survives, but finds love. ...Course the statistics are not in your favor...

fangs of death: Thanks, Fangs! Hope you liked this chapter too!

Leolamin: WOOF...hope you're still up for doing something cool, Leo. Sorry for taking so long.

I would DEFINITELY say, "Crazy, Noisy, Bizarre Town" is the theme for Pt. 2...and for Part 1...either the same, OR Bloody Stream. But definitely CNBT is the theme for Pt. 2.

RandomNumbers: Y'know, you'd think that. But she was so sure Jackie would die that she didn't even think of it. It did take some crazy stuff to keep Jackie alive, and a huge risk on Marco's part. Why so? You'll see. But needless to say, methinks Heinous didn't see that coming.

Even here, this is all about setup. So I DO hope I don't come off as just giving people things as deus ex machinas. Every new thing has a story behind it that hopefully gives it some credence. But I think The Shining Stars all have something now. Jackie, Marco, Janna, Pony Head, Kelly, and Star all have something. At MOST...maybe I'll see if Tom joins. But that won't be for a while. But I'm hoping I am not just pulling things out my rear end.

trickster3696: Oops! My bad! Troll, not ogre. Got it.

coldblue: Longest for last. Lemme see if I can answer your questions.

1.) Well there is a reason for the skateboard here. You'll definitely see it. But there is a humanoid aspect to the Stand. The skateboard also has a roll that you shall all see. I didn't want to take too much from Masque's "Shining Stars" story. In that, Jackie has a riding Stand. And I didn't want to take off too much from it. It'd be disingenuous of me.

2.) Hmmm. Interesting idea. But may keep Marco strictly Ripple. He can make them spin anyway, or lest we forget Caesar's Hamon Bubble Cutter.

3.) I would need to think on it more. I have been thinking about whether or not to give Star some actual training or not. Her mom knows Spin (secretly; it was made by Eclipsa and used by monsters...and Star Vs. gave me ideas on how Moon could have gotten the idea to use Spin...hint hint: crystallized family members). So maybe she could learn something.

4.) Well Sade is actually one singer, my friend haha. R&B from the 80s and a bit of the 2000s. She was good. But I mean, I could see her style of music and that song fitting for JoJo. Unfortunately, can't give it to Jackie. Skatergirl was perfect. Will keep Smooth Operator in mind for if I need it though. Thank you!

Once again, guys...so sorry for taking so long. I just hope you guys are still reading. You give reviews a lot, and you've stayed so faithful. I hope you guys continue reading and are still keeping up with the story. I got a lot more story to tell, and I hope you stick round for it.

Once again, thank you all so much for reading! Hoping to get the next chapter out soon! it may be a 1,000 or so word chapter, but it's important. OR I may at least try to get it to 5K and get it out in a couple weeks. I just don't want to unnecessarily stretch a chapter out with unimportant filler. But we shall see.

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	13. Episode 13: Death Comes in New Forms

A/N:Boy I took a while with this huh? Explanations at the end as always. For now, here is story!

I don't own anything here. Just...I mean...why do you always aaask?

* * *

In the darkest parts of Mewni's monster areas roams all sorts of disgusting and vile creatures. This part of the forest was overrun with rats who acted as if they owned the place. Some monsters lived here as well. But the rats truly were an infestation here. So you'd think that with all these rats, that a bird could take over as the strongest predator?

Well they do become a threat. Especially tiny ones who haven't shaved in ages and wear bags for clothing; riding atop a spider, with an eagle on his back, this little bird looked to be a dominant species. And right now, he was on the hunt for what looked like Star Butterfly.

Ludo had been floating in the void for who knows how long. Eventually, he ended up back in the forests of Mewni. Of course, he lamented his luck. He was betrayed by everything and everyone, and now he had no allies. All he could do is simply try to wander back to whatever remained of Castle Avarius. But he was lost on where to go. Who even knew where he was right now? All he could tell was that it was a swamp with rats. And he seemed barely taller than the rats. But despite all of that, he managed to fend for himself and make his former oppressors (the spider and the eagle) into allies. He believed he ruled this forest. And now he had Star Butterfly within his grasps.

But upon actually reaching her, it was revealed to all be an illusion. Star wasn't really there. Instead, the illusion had led Ludo somewhere else in the forest. There was a shining light at the end of the tunnel. Or, more literally, a shining light in the distance. Ludo wasn't sure what it was, but shining lights are shining lights. It would either help him or kill him; and he honestly didn't have many other choices, now did he?

"If it doesn't kill me, at least that'll be the best thing to happen to me recently..." He groans while his spider steed makes her way towards the light.

Many things race in his mind about what it is. Maybe it's a simple trinket? A simple thing with no value? Or it could be something expensive he could. Money was always nice. Of course, once he gets close to it, he sees that it's a green gem. A green gem attached to a stone, being held up by what looked like a skeleton's hand. Ludo picked up this interesting item, looking closely at it with some concern. He knew exactly what it was once he looked at it closely. And unfortunately, he also pricked his finger on it.

"Ouch! ...Well I guess The Butterfly Family never thought of child proofing this thing." He groaned while sucking on his finger. Still, nothing would dampen his growing elation for this moment. "I can't believe it...the other half of the wand...I finally have it..."

This realization is soon followed by a feeling of uneasiness. His mind begins to warp as his body starts stumbling. His "girls" aren't sure what to do when they see Ludo walking back and forth. He's lost his balance, and he becomes lightheaded. "W-What's this? I'm not even HUNGRY, I just ate a cockroach earlier! Why do I feel so weak?"

 _"You've always been weak, Ludo..."_

"Wha-who said that?" Ludo looked around, hearing the smooth voice of a man. The spider and eagle aren't sure what Ludo is talking about, since they can't hear what he's hearing.

"Weak? I led an ARMY..." Holding his head, Ludo tried to stay on his feet, "Wait, where is that voice coming from? Oh no, that cockroach might be getting some revenge."

 _"An incompetent army that couldn't even defeat The Butterfly Family. Whatever edge you believe yourself to have, it isn't enough to stop Star Butterfly and her family and friends."_

"And who are YOU to tell me what I can and can't do?" Ludo snapped back at the voice. "I'm LUDO! I can do whatever I so PLEASE! I have The Butterfly's WAND! I have their precious power source...and I can do a lot with this. SO BUZZ OFF, CREEPY VOICE!"

 _"It's thanks to me you have that, Ludo. I've set everything in motion since the day I met you. And you proved yourself worthy of knowing phase 2 of my plan. I've reached Heaven, Ludo. I fulfilled my goal. Now I need to fulfill my goal of sending this world into anarchy. And I want you as my vessel..."_

"...Vessel...?" Ludo asked, trying to piece things together, "...Who are you?"

 _"I'm someone who saved your life, Ludo. You would have been captured by The Butterfly Family if it wasn't for me. The Butterflys...The Joestars...they're all two halves of one whole Star Butterfly. Her real name is Ojo Joestar. And she is more powerful than you could ever imagine."_

"Well...she was already strong..." Ludo rubbed his head as he went to his knees. "So...you put this stone here? This other half of The wand's gem is here."

 _"Ludo, you will soon learn that I did things for a reason. I made sure to lure you here...I wanted you to prick your fingers on it. And now...you have new powers beyond your wildest imagination. Your Spin has come a long way. But with me at your side, you truly will be a GOD."_

"...Wait...wait one minute..." Ludo looks down at the gem with a glare. "... _Toffee_?"

 _"No...I was Toffee."_

And before Ludo appears a Septarrian wearing all black...but now his skin is a darker shade of green that almost seems black, and spikes across multiple places on his body. There are even horns on his head. His scales are more visible and pronounced, and his eyes are fully yellow with no pupils.

 _"Now I am..._

 **「JADE DEVIL PRIME」**

 _...and you and I have a Butterfly to oppress. That wand in your hand isn't just a wand, Ludo..."_

He doesn't know what Toffee is talking about right now, but something begins to enter Ludo's mind. He gets up, ignoring his own light-headed ailment, and walks towards a bundle of sticks. Ludo begins to inspect each stick, wondering which stick would be best. The eagle and spider aren't sure what Ludo is doing while he carves a rather large stick in order to smooth it out. After a few minutes of carving, he presses down on the spider's backside to produce one web strand. It was all he needed to slightly bend the stick while tying it on both ends. He then picks up the wand, inspecting it closely. It was everything he needed. It was everything Jade Devil Prime needed. The wand was the perfect shape for an arrow, and Ludo now had the bow to go with it.

 _"My spirit inhabits that wand. And all we need to do now is fire at anyone we see fit." The Stand of Ludo commanded. "With your physical body and my own power and mind, we can carry out every plan we have. Ludo...are you ready to unleash your full power?"_

Ludo looks at his girls, and then back at JDP. Once he gives another look to his wand, he hops on top of Spider and motions for Eagle to get on the back of Spider.

"...I'm ready to get my revenge..." Ludo smirks evilly. "Star Butterfly...ALL OF HER FAMILY...ALL OF HER FRIENDS...shall feel my Stand's POWER!"

He swivels his head towards what looked like a castle. Of course, it was recognizable as The Butterfly Castle. Ludo had landed back to his home dimension. Was it fate? Was destiny on his side? Did he care? The logistics or divine hands that could have influenced this never crossed Ludo's mind. Once he realized he was back on Mewni, he looked away from it before pointing a finger and firing one of his nails. A portal opened up due to Ludo's usage of Spin from JDP to create a warp hole, and the group left Mewni's forests to enter into a new location. Ludo needed a new army, and he needed to scout. This was no time for gross incompetence at one's job. He needed to work hard and work carefully in the background to sew chaos. No one knows he is even still alive, let alone with new powers, which gives him the element of surprise. And it was this element that had the ability to turn Ludo from an afterthought into a deadly threat in the future.

-.-.-

"She hasn't said anything since being captured. I doubt she even cares to answer us."

The voice of Shizuka could be heard from outside the confines of Heinous's current prison, the pocket dimension of Burning Down the House. After she was brought to Mewni by The Shining Stars, Heinous had been kept inside of Emporio's Stand for holding. It was the only place they felt was safe enough to hold her inside of until they were able to question her.

"Y'know...I really don't like that we have to keep her in your dimension where we can't see her..." King River said at the dinner table of The Butterfly Family inside the castle, which also currently hosts Shizuka & Emporio, "We can't see what dastardly deeds she could be planning...ANYTHING is possible with a disciple of Toffee."

River, doing wiggly finger motions, tried to make the thought sound creepy. Emporio wasn't buying it, however, and neither was Shizuka. The stone-faced couple kept their emotionless gazes on River for a few seconds before Emporio decided to speak up.

"...Right. King River, if I may slightly interject...my Stand can hold her. I've gotten much better with it since I was a kid. I'm able to pull her in and out of any surface of my choosing, as long as I can visualize a crack on a surface. If I don't visualize the crack, she can't get out. It's simple. No need to worry, okay?" Emporio looked over to Queen Moon, who was walking alongside a servant holding a tray of tea cups and a pot.

"Shall I get you anything, sir & madam?" He asked the Joestars, who both silently nodded in acceptance for tea.

"Plain for myself." Shizuka asked.

"Just give me all the sugar cubes you can get." Emporio flatly asked for, which gained a glare from his wife, "Hey...I don't like my stuff plain."

The queen chuckles at their tiny conversation before her tea is served, "Onto the matter at hand...what do we know from Heinous so far?" Asked the queen, "Star's already told us about the arrow distribution she's been plotting. Any recent information?"

Emporio shook his head, "Nothing yet, Moon. All we can get from her is what she told you before. No information on who she gave the arrows to, or why she worked with Toffee in full. We can't even get the location of her old right hand."

"She's been silent the entire time, most likely due to knowing she's in deep trouble anyway," Shizuka says before a sip of tea, "She has nothing to lose. She even seems ready to die for her cause... _whatever_ her cause may be."

"We know Toffee was an anarchist against the crown, hoping to restore the rule of monsters in Mewni." Moon said.

"Which, by the way, I've been paying close attention to," Emporio raised a finger while crossing his arms, "And I must say...I'm not a fan of all the crap that's been pulled by The Mewmans against the entirety of the 'monster race'."

"Not...the point." Moon gave Emporio a glare, which was met with the man's uncaring gaze that changed upon being hit in the shoulder by Shizuka, "...Toffee was willing to risk the lives of any being, Monster or Mewman, to see his plan carried out. Now...is it possible to conclude that maybe Heinous was a monster sympathizer."

"It's incredibly possible," River chimed in, "I guess she felt sorry for them. But it just doesn't SEEM like Ms. Heinous. She seems too much like the type of person who would ABHOR monsters!"

"To be fair, Ojo hated monsters at first due to the teachings of the kingdom, but I think she's decent with Bufrog at the moment." Another snide remark from Emporio came with another elbow hit from an annoyed Shizuka.

"...Mr. Alnino...are you trying to say something about our kingdom?" Moon picked up every "subtle" hint Emporio was putting down.

Emporio was willing to do his Stand's namesake proud and "burn down the house", but he's interrupted by Shizuka speaking up.

"Essentially, Emporio is saying that anyone can change at any point in time. And Heinous quite obviously had to have changed her opinions at some point. Maybe money was involved? Maybe monster heritage? Monster lover? Any factor could change a person's mind. She seems to be of the same ilk as Mewmans, so maybe I assume she started with hatred, and changed eventually. I also need to be excused. Emporio, we need to check on the prisoner."

"We do?" Emporio asked with a puzzled look on his face before he is yanked out of his chair by his arm. The two leave the table, leaving behind a perplexed River and a visibly annoyed Moon.

"My dear, are you okay?" Asked a concerned River, watching his wife breath heavily.

The queen didn't answer for a minute, simply looking down at her cup of tea for a good minute while pondering the conversation. She had a lot on her mind that entire day, and Emporio certainly didn't make it better. What was even the point of bringing it up, she wondered. Was he trying to prove a point? Was he trying to start something with her about the state of their world? It wasn't necessary right now. The pure notion that he wished to begin a dialogue about their world truly bothered the queen fiercely.

"Moon!"

"Hm?" The queen turned right to River, quickly turning her shocked expression into a smile while waving everything off, "Oh yes yes, dear! Everything is alright! I've just been thinking over Star and her friends. There's more for them to handle, I'm sure. I only hope they can handle it. Star's been showing some leadership skills, but her Stand is severely underpowered."

"Aaah, my lunar love, have no worries! Don't you remember? She's learned her survival skills from ME!" River stood in his chair and proudly pointed to himself.

Moon only looked away, her body slightly cringing, "And now that I remember that, my worry has gone is significantly..."

-.-.-

Shock?

Worry?

Fear?

Elation?

Confusion?

Annoyance?

How about putting all six of those into a blender and having them mixed into one whole cup of emotional stagnation? You'll be having what Marco's currently on right now.

All he could think about was the Goblin Dogs adventure the day before. Where they met a new friend, and also fought and contained Heinous. That was all fine. But the memory of Jackie being shot by the arrow and nearly killed still lingered fresh in his mind. He couldn't do anything to defend her that day, and he wished he could have put his hands on Heinous and wrecked her day with a few punches to the dome. Nothing could take his mind off of it...

...save the sight of Jackie sliding around on top of a cardboard box while some robotic looking shaman floated behind her, its legs criss-crossed. No, that scene continued to baffle him. It sorta distracted him from his depressing thoughts of inadequacy. How annoying is that...wanting to brood, yet your girlfriend (who is still living after a near-tragedy) and her happiness continues to distract you? How inconsiderate.

"So you saving her helped her gain a Stand..." Star, behind Marco as he sat on a park bench, spoke up while eating from a tube of what looked to be color dyed sugar, "I think we have another member of The Shining Staaars!" She sang, gaining Marco's annoyance.

"What? No! Star! Are you crazy?" He asked with some bass in his tone that made Star jump, "No way! Absolutely not!"

"Whaaat? Marco!" Star pointed to a happy Jackie riding on her box around the way, "Are you trying to tell me she's not capable of defending herself? She looks HAPPY."

"Happy doesn't mean anything, Star, she could be suffering from serious mental and emotion trauma! Behind that look of joy possibly lies a Jackie that needs some time to recover...she's probably in extreme distress..." Marco puts his hands over his heart and looks down, feeling pain in his own heart...while Jackie performs an ollie on a half-pipe behind Marco with her box.

"Oh yeah," Star dryly replies with a frown, looking behind Marco, "She's really bottling up some trauma." Star restores her smile and puts an arm around the neck of Jackie, "Marco, you worry to much, honestly. You think Jackie would want you worrying this hard over her? I'm sure all she wants is for you to NOT worry about her."

"Ahaaa...but that's the thing, Star," Marco raised a finger while getting in Star's face, "That's what she WANTS me /to think! I've been studying Jackie for YEARS now-"

"You've only been dating for a few of months." Star pointed out.

"Hey, some of my research has been 'behind the scenes'," He said quickly, "But I know Jackie wants to simply allow herself to seem all fine. She doesn't like people worrying about her, which I understand. But I NEED to worry about her. I'm concerned about her emotions...her mind...her physical body...I need to say SOMETHING to comfort her..."

"Comfort me about what, dude?"

"YAAHAHA, JACKIE HI!" Marco jumped into Star's arms, quite shocked to hear her voice after his tirade, "...How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you need to really need to update your 'behind the scenes' research." Jackie smirked before sitting on her box. It began to move slowly, like a turtle, circling the park bench Star and Marco were sitting on, "So you think I'm upset, huh?"

"I mean...you might be bottling something up...that was my theory," Marco rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

All Jackie could do was laugh, as Marco's thoughts on everything definitely made her chuckle, "You're nutty, Marco. But TRUST me...I'm fine. One thing I like about us is that we're honest with one another. And I know that if you were feeling upset, you'd tell me. Likewise, if I was upset, I'd tell you about it. It's been 24 hours since then...and I'm fine. BETTER than fine, even. Because I have what you guys have now...thanks to you."

Her last sentence came with eye fluttering, followed by a kiss on the cheek of Marco. It was a "thank you" from Jackie to Marco for saving her life and giving her a Stand. Marco blushed for a bit while putting his hands on his lap. Chiming in with her own "I Told You So" talk was Star, who grew a giant grin on her face.

"Seeeeee?" She asked Marco, "She didn't seem upset. You worry too much! So Jackie...you have a name for your Stand yet?"

Jackie pondered it for a bit, "Hmmm...Skatergurl came to me. Dunno why," She shrugged, "But I like the name. It's simple. No need to overthink it, y'know? I also know that this thing controls movement. So like...SKATERGURL!"

Upon Jackie's announcement of its name, the Stand proceeded to get into action. Several small wheels floated around it in a circle, and it threw one of said wheels at a Marco. "What's thi-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" The wheel, which was spinning forward, caused Marco to suddenly push forward as if he was not in control of his own actions. Jackie immediately de-spawned the wheel, causing Marco to nearly fall and skid across the ground. Thankfully, Star shot a web from her arm via Stardust and created a cushion for Marco to land on for safety.

"Sorry, Marco! Was trying to find a good example!" A remorseful Jackie called out while Star dragged him back to them with a web. "But that's essentially it. It makes things go in the direction the wheel's spinning. I only have about eight of these, and I don't know the limits of it yet..."

"Hey, iron sharpens iron and all that, right?" Star smiled, "You work with us, and you can get training for your Stand! Win win, am I right?"

"Hmmm...you make a good point Star. What're you suggesting? I join your group?" Jackie asked with an inkling that that was the reason, her smirk and crossed arms definitely selling that she knows Star's intentions.

No use in beating around the bush. Star just shrugged, "Of course. Why else would I ask? We can help you...you can help us. Right?"

"Yeah." Jackie smirked as she put out a fist for a fist bump. Star sees the fist and goes to grab it...only to accidentally shoot webbing out of her hand and covering Jackie's. She nervously chuckles, "That doesn't always happen..."

"Heheh...it's fine, Star." Jackie brushed off the accident while wiping her hand on the ground, "I'm cool for joining...I even have Kelly teaching me Spin starting tomorrow, so I think joining you guys affords me more ti-"

"Wait, Kelly's doing what?" Asked a frozen Marco, made stiff by Jackie's new revelation, "Kelly's...doing...whaaa...?"

"Yeah, dude. She's gonna teach me about Spin," Jackie replied, helping pick Marco up by her shoulders before grabbing his face, "There an issue?"

"Well...I mean...what about Ripple?" Asked a squishy-faced Marco, "I was going to teach you that..."

"Huh? OH OH! I mean, I can still try it. No worries!" Jackie let go of his face and put a hand on her hips while rubbing her head, her smile turning into a puzzled face, "I mean...Kelly said my Stand would work well with Spin. The wheels and the whole thing about movement...but I can try to use Ripple with it too. Imagine, like...Ripple and Spin?"

"...Jackie? Remember that thing you told me about? How we wouldn't lie to one another?" Marco could smell something rotten here, "...You don't want to learn Ripple anymore?"

Jackie winced a bit, hoping Marco wouldn't pry too hard about the situation; but then she looked down while weighing with her hands, "I mean...I want to learn. But Spin...it seems...more natural for what I have? Y'know? I don't mind still learning, honestly. But I think..."

"...That Spin is better for you?" Marco tried to finish her sentence, which she responded to with a nod. Funny how he was worried about her being hurt earlier. Right now, he's the one who feels hurt. Jackie was abandoning her teaching with him to go with Kelly. Was he a bad teacher? He began to ponder that of all things now. Was it him? Is she more in-tune with Spin?

"Marco..." Jackie sat on the bench next to Star and pulled him down next to her, "Allow me to try and use some of what I've learned about you since we started going out...I thiiink you're taking this too seriously. You and I won't lose time together. Me joining the team means we spend more time together."

"Yeah...work time." He pointed out, "I figured training would bring us closer together. But I mean...I guess you and I don't vibe on the same wavelength when it comes to powers? I'm just wondering what else we don't vibe with..." He looked away, keeping his eyes to the ground.

"Hey! Hey!" Jackie turned his head back towards her, keeping his gaze on her, "You and I are sorta...kinda...opposites. But you and I work out because we bring out things within one another that we wouldn't have without the other. You keep me a bit more cautious...and I get you to come out of your shell a bit more. We give one another's tastes a chance, and our ability to be honest with one another keeps us without any major secrets. We're _perfect_ together, Marco. And I think you of all people should know that. You spent an entire date one time going over our likes & dislikes. It was...weird...but kind of nice of you to pay attention..."

Marco's emotions began to slowly transform, shedding its prior depression and growing more and more happy by the second. Now a smile was on his face, and Jackie grew a smile due to Marco's grin. "Dude, that's the Marco I wanted to see." She said while kissing his lips, Marco kissing back happily.

"Mhmmm...I think I'll go work with Stardust, guys. Marco, I'll see ya back home. I think you two need some _alooone tiiime_..." Star got up, smirking at the couple.

"Star, please don't say it like that..." An embarrassed Marco blushed heavily, while Jackie chuckled.

"Sure, Star. See ya later, okay?" Jackie waved Star goodbye. Star smiled while waving bye to Marco and Jackie before turning around...and changing her smile into a concerned straight-face. Jackie continued to lie on Marco's chest while the boy just enjoys the moment, ignoring Jackie's face wincing.

-.-.-

"You HONESTLY had to start that? These are STAR'S PARENTS. Don't just instigate this, okay?"

Shizuka walked through the halls, scolding her husband over his actions earlier. "You could detriment any work we have going on by trying to start something."

"I'm sorry...guess I felt it'd be something the Joestars would have done...point out an injustice. It definitely could have something major to do with this war Toffee wanted to cause or whatever." Emporio bit his thumb, "I just...feel she should confront some of the things her family caused. ...And don't forget, Star is OUR daughter too."

"I get that, Emporio. But this isn't the time to argue about custody rights or who caused what. We need to work together on this, okay?" Shizuka asked of Emporio, who only sighed and nodded.

"Right, I understand dear. I just...took on a lot of Jolyne's actions, I guess," He chuckled briefly, "I'll try to keep it to myself for now. Hopefully we can discuss it after we fix all of this, though. It IS a problem. The next Toffee could be right around the corner in these conditions."

"I understand. I'm willing to bring it up as well...or at least not interfere when you bring it up," Shizuka's dead snark was easy to pick up for Emporio, who was quite used to her sarcasm. After a brief chuckle, he looks at a wall and concentrates on it deeply. Upon a crack forming in the wall, Emporio grabbed Shizuka's arm and went through the crack to enter Burning Down the House. Shizuka put her sunglasses on right as they reached the former headmistress of St. Olga's. Heinous sat still, not moving a muscle while chuckling to herself. How long had she been laughing? However long, Emporio felt it was time to get her to start talking.

"Okay, Heinous. Time to speak up. We need some words from you. Now. I'm sick of the theorizing. I need full answers." Emporio demanded, summoning a cloud around him that formed into Weather Report. "I can protect myself and my wife from the effects of my Stand...but you...you don't seem to care about your own life. So if I kill one of Toffee's flunkies, you think he would care to see you in the afterlife? Because you don't seem to care about death."

Heinous said nothing, keeping silent if only to frustrate Emporio. The baseball cap wearing man was close to filling the air with pure oxygen, when Shizuka held an arm up and walked forward. She gets in front of Heinous and looks her in the eyes. "...We need answers. Right now. You've kept all of this up for a day. You can't possibly want to stay silent for this long. I know you don't fear death...but maybe you fear eternal torture."

"...Eternal torture? ...Heh...you wouldn't know a thing about the term, dear," Heinous smirked before sneezing right on Shizuka. Just her own version of rebellion, which nearly made Emporio attack with Weather Report.

"EMPORIO." She got him to stop immediately, "...It isn't worth it. We'll leave and get the guards and the royals here later. We don't need to kill anyone. Just...keep it sane, okay?" Emporio relented at first, but finally gave into Shizuka's demands again. Joestar kept her cool and began to leave with Emporio, hoping to try again with Heinous later.

"Star Butterfly...Princess Marco..."

Heinous's voice made Shizuka stop. Why bring up Star's name? Emporio & Shizuka turn to Heinous, very wary of her words. "...Why did you say her name?" Emporio was actually concerned about another thing.

"Princess Marco?"

"Because she intrigues me," Heinous said in a low tone in-between chuckles, "I know they ruined my career as head of St. Olga's...they defeated Toffee...though it seems that was all according to plan. Though when it comes to my plans...even while incarcerated, I can still make sure my vengeance is had."

Shizuka walks to the front of Heinous and looks at her with an emotionless stare, "...What are you talking about?"

Heinous begins to chuckle more, her cheeks beginning to show a shape...a pair of clubs on her cheek? They were purple. The marks, very reminiscent of the marks of female Butterfly members, now perturbed her. Something was off about Heinous, more than before.

"What are you going on about, Heinous?" Emporio was getting more upset by the second, and swiveled her right to his enraged glare, "WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

Heinous's clubs were on full display, and her maniacal laughter just continued softly as she spoke in-between them, "Hahaha...Star...and...hahaha Marco...they're... heheheheh oh they're... _they're not going to live past tomorrow_..."

And it was that statement that made Emporio's eyes widen. With Heinous's back turned to her, Shizuka removes her sunglasses and looks at Emporio with a concerned look on her face.

"...I made sure my influence on the world was felt. So even if you killed me now, you'd still lose two of your own. I think that makes us even...myself and Toffee for the two princesses..."

-.-.-

Star had walked away from the park, looking down at her wand with a look of concern. She looks back at the park, eyeing Marco and Jackie holding one another in the park, and then walks off while shaking her head. It was as if she was trying to rid herself of a thought. She sprays one web upward and sends herself shooting upward. A few web shots later, and Star's web-slinging across a few buildings; but after one missed web-shot, she's falls and goes "SPLAT!" onto the pavement.

"Uuuurgh..." Star groaned, getting up and rubbing her forehead, "What's wrong with me? I need to get used to this thing..."

As she said this, a shadow was cast over her. "What is that? Excuse me, sir, your body is blocking my Vitamin D." Once she looked up at who was blocking her, her pupils dilated while her jaw dropped slightly. "Uuuh..."

A lizard man stood right in front of her...a being who looked like a buff version of Toffee. But it wasn't Toffee, obviously. But this Septarian was not friendly looking, just like Toffee. He was covered in his purple cape, but he couldn't cover his entire large upper torso and long tail. His metallic arm was also on full display. He stared down at her with his one normal lizard eye and one red robotic eye. Who even was this guy? Whoever it was, he was making Star nervous.

"...Star Butterfly...knew I'd find you," The Septarian said while making a fist with his metal arm, "Tracking you was easy once I went to your house and found a strand of your hair. Once I got that...finding you was the easy part."

The Septarian conjured a very ornate compass in his hand; a golden rim with ornate trimmings of scales around it, and a silver needle...though inside of said compass was a picture of Star Butterfly.

" **Southern Cross** finds _anyone_ if I have anything that they've touched for it to hold." He said while readying his metal arm.

"...Well now...perfect time for me to learn how to use Stardust..." Star gulped.

 **⇐==TO BE CONTINUED===**

* * *

A/N: Boy...I regret taking this long for this chapter. But have no fear, because the next chapter is already done!

And the next chapter.

And the next chapter.

AND THE NEXT ONE OOH BABY!

So, peep this...I have the next ten chapters done. I've been busy, friends! BUT...I need to hold onto them for now. Because I'm about to enter a period where I won't be able to work on BBA that much. So when that comes, I'm saving the updates and releasing one every two weeks. Just so that by the next time I can work on BBA, there won't be another months-long wait.

It sounds weird, I know. I know. I apologize. But it works for me. And it should hopefully work for you all. So around April, I'll have the updates flowing. Every two weeks, a new update starting in April. Maybe the first or second week of April? I'll see.

I just hope I haven't lost you guys. I know I'm taking a while. Just got a bit on my plate. But this story isn't over yet. Not by a longshot!

As for reviews...once again, thank you all for reviewing! Four (technically five, but two were by the same guy) is still good! And I got a few more followers. Hope you all enjoy the story!

Coldblue: Good deal on finally making an account! Now you can stay alerted for when I update haha!

1,) I mean...I don't wanna say for sure. Guess we shall see if they live or not. I mean, it isn't like a majority will die! ...maybe...

2.) It's always possible, my friend. But then again, he and Marco need to settle whatever differences they have. They haven't had that "one on one" talk yet to try and simply become frenemies yet.

3.) Hmmmm...

4.) Oooh nonono, I have no time for more stories, I promise you. But hey...maybe you can try and get yourself on FF with a story? Always worth a try.

Cross177: Thank YOU for the idea, my friend! I LOVE it! Jackie is gonna be fun to use with the team. So now we're up to six...Star, Marco, Janna, Jackie, Pony Head, and Kelly...big 'ole team!

DiRunner: Thanks DiRunner! Glad you're enjoying it! As for your story I need to read, I definitely need to get to that. Just been busy is all.

Nocklee: Hey, share any ideas you got. I'm ready to hear anything. So glad you're enjoying this though! Pt. 1's chapters are long, yeah. Hope Pt. 2 is easier to digest. As for the last chapter...yeah things got heavy. But The Stars managed to handle Heinous. Gotta see how Star handles the big 'ole lizardy merc himself.

Once again, I am not the only one in the community. Mal Masque's "Shining Stars", and Dr. Indigo's "Stand & Deliver" series that includes "Stand & Deliver", "Highway to Hex", and "Flowers & Brimstone". It's all a good read! The Star Vs./JoJo crossover community lives, and contains some good stuff! I've seen newer stories appear, and I need to go read them. But I say give them a chance as well.

Anyways guys, thanks for reading! Let's see what happens next chapter.

As always, I ask for reviews. I really want to see what you guys think of the story. Give any praise where you see fit. DEFINITELY criticize what you feel needs to be criticized. My writing? My storylines? Please do tell. I probably need to get this Beta Read or something. But yeah...tell me what you think.

Thanks for Reading! Please Review! (This has been my ending call since 2010...wow...)


	14. Episode 14: Southern Cross

A/N: HOLY BEJEEZUS, THAT FINALE. Low on shipping, high on action. I'm down for it. I'm SUPER game. That was AWESOME. I won't spoil it. Go watch the Star Vs. season 3 finale if you can. OOOH-WEE.

For now? All I can say is I don't control JoJo or Star Vs.

* * *

"STARDUST, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Star hollered with urgency, summoning her Stand to sling her out of a metal fist's direction!

The fist of The Rasticore created a sizable dent in the road where Star was, showing her just how close she was to having her skull crushed like a melon. Butterfly stuck to a building's side, trying to formulate a plan to get him out of the city so no lives were hurt in the process. Of course, most villains wouldn't really care that "they could hurt somebody." This was simply a mission for Rasticore to complete so he could return to Heinous and collect a paycheck. Nothing more. She shoots a web from her hands, sticking them to a light post behind Rasticore. He assumed she missed, but all she needed to do was pull it down on top of the monster. It didn't hurt him too bad, but the annoying nature of it did cause him to chase after her. "Fell for it, stupid." She slyly insulted him with a smirk before web-slinging out of there.

She swung from building to building as fast as she could, sticking each web near the top of every building so she could escape the monster. Urgency was the name of the game here. She sliced through the air with each quick swing, hoping to clear a city block with each leap through the city's skyline. She continued turning around, seeing The Rasticore still chasing her while running over people and leaping cars.

"Good...if he keeps coming after me, I can lead him to the outskirts of the city. Maybe a mountain or something. OR I can open a portal and have him follow me through," Star pondered the last thought intently, "Yeah! I can get him FAR away from this dimension so as to GUARANTEE safety! Oh man I am on the BALL today. I shouldn't give myself too big a pat on the back yet though. Let's just see if old scaly is behind me-wuuut?"

Wherever he was, he had given up chasing Star. Did he lose her? What if he's rampaging throughout the city just to find her? That thought scared the princess more than her being attacked by him. The guy could be hurting people. Her slinging began to slow as she kept her head turned around, and she was close to turning around.

" _You shouldn't leave your guard open._ "

Star brushed off the voice, "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind for later-whoo boy." Immediately, she knew what was about to happen upon processing what she heard.

 _ ***WHAP!***_

She goes falling to the asphalt once she's swatted away from her web, and the sudden strike left her reeling long enough for her to miss a chance to recover. Star's body hits the ground with a "THUD", cracking the pavement where she landed and scuffing her seafoam green dress with the white fringes on the sleeves and skirt. Upon revealing her bloodied lip and bruise on the left cheek that was hit, she began trying to get Rasticore out of Echo Creek once again. Rasticore lands right behind her while she tries to cut open a new portal to another dimension with the scissors, merely smirking at Star's attempts to escape. Swirling on the floor, the portal began to reveal the new location she wanted to send The Rasticore. The first universe that popped into her head, the portal opened to whatever she was thinking about first. A lilac colored demon with spiky, salmon colored hair looks out with his red eyes in shock.

"Star? I haven't seen you since the Blood Moon Ball! What's going on?" Tom, whose tone upon seeing Star (who had helped defeat him in his own home) was not of disgust but of worry, saw the bruised and bloodied Star look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Tom? Is this really what I thought about first?" She asked herself, her expression being that of pure annoyance; but she had no chance to be picky with dimensions. Rasticore grabs onto Star's head right after Tom asked her the question. Quick reflexes allow Star to swivel out of his grip and use Stardust's webbing to trip the Septarian up and send him careening into Tom's room.

-.-.-

The demon had simply seconds to dodge the beast falling towards him, so he urgently combat rolled to the side right before Rasticore CRASHED onto his floor. Star also comes down, Double Footstomping the monster before tumbling backwards.

"Star, what's going on?" He calmly asked, which was something that took Star for a loop.

"What? You asking questions calmly? Color me shocked," Star rolled her eyes. Tom turned her head towards him and looked at the blood on her cheek with concern.

He took a piece of his shirt and began wiping the blood off of her lip, "Here, let me help you clean up. Was this guy hurting you? What did he do? Who is he?"

"Wha-I dunno, Tom! Get off!" She pushed him away and turned back to Rasticore, who was beginning to stand up, "I've never even seen him before. I just needed a universe to dump him off in so I could finish him off without civilians nearby. I don't need your help with anything."

"...Sooo...you picked my room?" A dumbstruck Tom asked curiously.

"UUUGH, not everything is about you ToOOOOOM!" Star and Tom BARELY dodged a chainsaw flying right at them, but Star couldn't dodge a waistlock from Rasticore and a _German Suplex_ right on her neck!

"AAACK..." She almost felt the back of her neck touch the front of her neck. Her knees almost touched her head. Star was folded like an accordion on this move, and she was thrown through a desk right after that.

"Heheheh..." All the lizard did was chuckle. No words needed to be said as he grabbed Star by her hair and lifted her off the ground. She grabbed at her wand, but Rasticore slapped it out of her hand. Stardust let her fire out webbing from her hands at his face, and he just moved his head to the side. Deciding that she needed some more strikes to weaken her, he gut punches her in the kidney and sends her into a fit of pain.

Her weak screeches were all she could muster, but Rasticore wanted more from her. One punch to her solar plexus sent all the air out of her body and nearly knocked her out due to the severe pain. Blood was pouring from Star's mouth now, it literally being coughed out of her system just so she could breathe clearer.

Rasticore puts her on his right shoulder so he can carry her out, "I wonder how much I'll get for the prince too-UUUURGH..."

A seering pain shot through his right side, as if his body was on fire. What was trying to burn him down? Possibly that "prince" he mentioned earlier with his own detached arm having been severed and shot into Rasticore's right shoulder? Rasticore slowly turned his reptilian snout towards the direction of a demon whose temper was slowly starting to grow wilder by every passing second.

"...You feeling brave enough to follow through?" Rasticore asked Tom, who was baring his teeth and breathing heavy.

"Let...HER... _GO... **NOOOW.**_ "

 ** _*RIIIP*_**

Ripped CLEAN OFF...

Tom had ripped Rasticore's ENTIRE right arm and shoulder COMPLETELY off his body, causing blood to spray like a FOUNTAIN out of Rasticore's body! Star flew backwards, being caught by Tom before she hit the floor. He had been retracted his arm from Rasticore, and summoned Tenacious D to his side. The demonic Stand flew at Rasticore with a fist cocked back, while Tom stood back and held Star in his arms. "She made the best decision coming here... _because I'm going to punch holes through you..."_

PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! The Stand rushed hundreds of fists per second, each fist leaving a singe mark due to the burn it gave Rasticore. And with multiple punches to the same spots, the fists began to burn through the body of Rasticore, melting through his flesh and punching through to the other side eventually in multiple spots. Tenacious D created Septarian Swiss cheese with Rasticore's body, and finished him off with a sharp uppercut that send his snout upward and bent out of shape due to the severity of the strike! Tom's intense rage at Rasticore turned his body inside out, and probably crippled the bounty hunter. Once he hit the floor, the damage done to the monster was very noticeable. Multiple holes in his body, an arm severed, his snout bent upwards...Tom mangled the guy in one fell swoop, and Star began to regain some form of consciousness just to find Rasticore beaten beyond recognition. This should have freaked Star out, but it was the fact that she was in Tom's arms that really messed with her. She quickly breaks free from his arms and went to one knee to examine the monster.

"...You did this to him?" Star asked a sheepish Tom.

"Huh? I-I-I mean, yes. I had to, um..." Tom was not sure how Star would respond to this, "He...hurt you. So I decided to take up the mantle of killing this guy. Let me finish the job?"

Star was not sure what to do here. Her expression was unreadable, but it seemed like she was shocked based upon the dilated pupils and the mouth slightly open. But what was she thinking? Whatever it was, it was pushed out by Rasticore calling for Southern Cross. "Huh? Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Biding my time...I'll return for your head soon...Butterfly. Heinous...needs her retribution," He struggled to say before using his Stand to teleport himself to a new location.

While at first confused by him teleporting out, that was quickly pushed out in favor of thinking over what he said. "Heinous." Was this a hitman? She actually sent someone to hunt down and kill Star. There needed to be an investigation, and she was the one person who could take the case and go about trying to solve it. Her pains were a bit too severe internally to do anything, though. Tom was back to holding her and trying to keep her upright now, and he was just wondering if he needed to take her to the palace on Mewni or wait for the guard to pick her up. Something told him they have some information on this somehow.

"Let's go Star...we need to get you help." Tom's look of concern was carefully combined with a small smile. He was holding Star again. What bad day contains that kind of unbridled optimism and that sentence?

As for Star? Well she wasn't feeling the best right now. Physically, she was in serious pain. It was possible her innards were blended into a fine paste, but she kept pretending she was fine, opting to try her best to keep some form of distance from Tom so as to keep her words true. But with every attempt to escape came pain. Star was barely tolerating her kidney pain when she was standing still, but the pain increased ten-fold whenever she walked. Tom grabbed her one of the last times she tried to push herself off of him and tightly bound her to him via Tenacious D turning his right hand into a chain to lock themselves together.

"What the-TOM! Let me GO! I'm FINE." Star tried to break free again, to no avail.

"No way you're leaving. You're getting HELP Star. You NEED IT..." An exasperated Tom declared as he dragged Star into a portal he made with the dimensional scissors.

Star just looked down while Tom took her to Mewni, just saying an inaudible comment to herself with her eyes closed halfway and her bangs covering the top of her face.

" _Apparently I'm always going to need it..."_

-.-.-

Wandering through the swamps and bogs of Mewni was never treacherous for someone like Rasticore, who made lands like these his home. But down one arm with multiple holes throughout his body, the trek to find a nice place to hide and heal his body was getting increasingly harder. Eventually, he had to hunker down near a tree to rest.

He took one look at his wounds, all scattered across his body. Gaping holes in his chest, abdomen, legs, and neck made it difficult to breathe. Barely able to keep up his own heavy breathing, Rasticore's concentration on regeneration was lowered. It would take a while for him to restore his own body. How could he lose like that? Two Stand users against him? He was a feared bounty hunter. He's killed Stand users before. His own Stand allows him to get the drop on even the most aware of Stands. The demon boy's Stand, however, was too much for Rasticore to handle at the moment. He needed a different way to go about it.

Rasticore took one look at the wound near his heart. That needed to be healed quickly. The metal hand was placed right on top of the round right as golden rings surrounded it. The whole spun in on itself, tightening up to the point of closing. It would take a long time, but Rasticore would make sure his body was at one-hundred percent before going back into the field. Maybe he got too cocky. Or maybe Tom was such a wildcard, he didn't expect it. He was told of two specific names...Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly. Those were his targets. Additional targets-Janna Ordonia and Princess Pony Head-were also given. Anymore targets were not specific. This was just another reason to always expect the unexpected, though. To Rasticore, all he needed to do was take into account any additional targets and play it safe for now. Stay in the shadows and watch. Taking a few strips of dried meat out of his pocket, he began to enjoy a small snack while planning his next move.

 _"You caught me off guard once, Butterfly. But your friends can't save you next time. I promise to you and Heinous that you're not living past your next birthday."_

-.-.-

Elsewhere in the darkness of Mewni, inside a clearing in the forest, several mangled trees are bent inward or outward. They tower above patches of dead grass and destroyed burnt wood chips. Warped trees and dead grass abound...and whatever caused it was somewhere nearby still.

 _"Get back up, Ludo! You haven't mastered it YET. You stay on that spider and keep at it!"_

Jade Devil Prime's voice echoed in Ludo's head, his wand glowing bright with every shout. His body looked mangled, his chip bag clothing torn in multiple places. Ludo looked absolutely worn down. The ragged bird man was picked up by Eagle's beak and placed back onto Spider's back. He had commanded them to keep him going no matter what. Though it seemed Ludo began to slowly regret that decision.

"Toffee...I can't...I can't keep going..." The tiny man spoke weakly through his breathing and wheezing, "I need a break..."

"A break?" The Stand/Spirit of Toffee appeared next to Ludo, his arms crossed, "...A break. Ludo...did Star Butterfly give you a break? Did Marco ever give you a break? Did the Mewmans ever give you or your family a break? Constantly visiting. Always there to try and remind your family, NOBILITY might I add, that they were always puppets to the 'Mewman Crown.' What kind of king are you? Giving up when the enemy continues to insult you behind your back during every moment of your life is an additional insult unto yourself. You're supposed to be KING. ACT LIKE ONE."

"I...I..." Ludo struggled to sit up on Spider's back, barely able to take the reigns he had placed on her earlier, "...I've been doing this for hours...I need a break...I need food...I need...to use the bathroom..."

"You're wearing a diaper, aren't you?" Asked Jade Devil with suspicion in his tone.

"...That depends...have you seen what I'm wearing under here?" Toffee curiously asked while pointing to the potato chip bag he was wearing.

"Yes."

"...Then yes I am." He shamefully admitted.

An exasperated Stand facepalms as Ludo nearly falls off his Spider. How could he get Ludo to continue? What more motivation could he give?

"...Ludo...all I ask...is that you continue your journey...to see it to the end," JDP lowers his head, "Even to this day, there are monsters...urgh...TRUE Mewnians...who long for a day when independence comes. Is that so much to ask for? A person to liberate the original Mewnians from Mewman scum? Mewmans...as if those humanoids can claim this land as theirs. Mewni was OURS FIRST. It was YOURS. It was MINE. It was BUFF FROG'S...but he wanted to WASTE that chance. He's a Mewman sympathizer, Ludo. That's something we cannot fall into...being c _omplacent._ If we settle into a pattern...settle into waiting for too long...there'll be a generation of Mewnians who forget about our generation...a generation of rebels. It's been ages since they stole our land. We MUST take it back. And you, Ludo, are the key to taking it back."

A rousing speech to stir on Ludo. Words of encouragement that encouraged Ludo to struggle his way back upright. He'd be letting down his people if he didn't go further. They needed a liberator. And he aimed to be that liberator. With a steel ball in his left hand, Ludo began to grit his teeth and tighten his grip on the ball. "Yeees, Toffee, yeees...I get to be KING..."

In his head, Ludo imagined himself as king...surrounded by birdy females who feed a buffed out Ludo with worms and grapes. With his wand in one hand and a steel ball in the other, he swivels around to put his feet on the back of a kneeling Star Butterfly. And he simply reminisces just how he gained that Moon & River dual head mount behind him. Upon his dream bubble popping, Ludo continued to fantasize while a disgusted Toffee shivered.

"I can see your fantasies. Keep them to yourself," JDP groaned in disgust, "Now RIDE."

"YES TOFFEE!" He shouted at the same time he pulled the reigns back on his spider. She galloped forward like a trusty steed as Ludo began to slowly stand up on the saddles. He had to measure this correctly. Math wasn't a subject he was great at. But he knew he needed to correctly do this to gain any major advantages over Star & Co.

"UNLEASH INFINITE POWEEER!" Ludo's final scream before he threw his steel ball echoed throughout the forest...and they were heard by Rasticore, who was still healing his body wounds before healing his arm. What could he say to this?

"...HEY BE QUIET! SOME OF US ARE MEDICALLY TREATING AND NEED PEACE & QUIET!"

-.-.-

She was hurt. But she was still fine. Knights stood over her, healing her body with Ripple energy. King River paced back and forth while Emporio sat down and impatiently tapped his feet. Despite the cool facade put on by Shizuka, she was distraught to see Star hurt this bad by an assassin sent by Heinous. Moon, however, seemed to be the most incensed. She wouldn't show it outwardly, but her crossed arms and glares towards the medics were definite signs of annoyance. The fact that she also was interjecting her own thoughts on how to heal her didn't help matters.

"...Don't do THAT, you'll burn her insides! I know this, and I don't even USE Ripple!" Exclaimed Momma Moon in dire concern for her daughter, "Are you all this bad at your jobs?"

"AH AH Moonpiiie, I think we should let the nice knights HEAL OUR DAUGHTER instead of yelling at them, okay?" He politely asked while sweating bullets. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her to the side and began to whisper in her ear, "What is all of this about, dear? You usually aren't this intense during these moments. I'm usually the one you have to calm down."

"Yes, I know," Moon answered with the gnashing of teeth accompanying her rage. Just like Shizuka, though, Moon knew she had to be calm. If only to show an aura of authority, she needed to stay calm so as to make sure her castle is calm. "Dear, I need to calm down. But ever since she...nearly died...at Castle Avarius, I've been slightly worried. I know I trusted her with helping find Heinous, but I guess I'm still not prepared for things like this."

"Well you know our Star has always never been one to mind pain," River comforted Moon while putting a hand on her back, "We should have been used to this by now. From the times I took her camping to the moments where the knights taught her how to behead monsters, she's always been a child who ran towards danger for an adventure. Yes, I guess we COUUULD teach her more common sense-and that's your job, not mine, we agreed long ago-but she's more than equipped to handle physical pain. You and I know that."

"Yes...yes dear...you are right," Moon took one look at Star, who despite all the pain she received was still trying to use her wand like a laser pointer and even summoned a tiny puppy cloud creature with wings, "She's still fine mentally. That's all we can ask for, I guess."

"There we GO, Moonpie!" River happily proclaimed, "I am sure Star's taking this lightly, though...we shouldn't take it too lightly. There's still a bounty hunter on the loose."

"Star gave us a description as best as she could...a buff Toffee," Moon's tone was deadpan when saying that phrase, and her face was as straight as a one-eighty degree line, "...So we need to put out a search for a large Septarian."

"Septarians _tend_ to be rather large. This will be a hard search," River pondered, "And after that brief confrontation with Emporio, I don't think profiling any old lizard would be good."

"Well we need to find this Septarian QUICKLY. But only the large, buff ones. Not EVERY Septarian is that large. So it should narrow it down a tad," Moon pointed out, though she did bite her right index finger, "Though I can see how this backfires...but...it may be a necessary risk to protect the kingdom and other dimensions."

River simply nodded in agreement, "Yes, it has to be done. Unfortunately."

"Besides, monsters tend to be a hivemind," Moon began walking away from River, "What one thinks, the other ten near it may think the same. They never liked us. They simply kill, eat, or psychologically scar Mewmans. They're a brutish people who need to be corralled at times. And after Toffee's 'revolt', we may need to make sure another isn't in the works."

As Moon and River discuss the bounty hunter, Star was being tended to by the knight medics. One knight told his young female squire to fetch him a towel to wipe his forehead with. It was an intense operation, but said handsome knight was up for the task; and Star herself was up for him taking the task, evidenced by her entranced habitual wand gnawing and enraptured eyes. The squire girl was somewhat disturbed by the way Star was staring at her knight.

"Please...heal her quickly..." The red headed, freckled squire pleaded to her knight.

"Yes, please do," Tom, still at Star's side, just gave the knight a very stern look.

Tom's pleas broke Star out of her trance and put her focus back on the demon, "Oh please, Tom, let me enjoy my operation," She told him in an exasperated tone, "I think he needs to check _every_ bit of me...just in case..." She giggled, causing Tom to heave slightly.

"If you check in any places you shouldn't check, expect my foot up your ass," Emporio chimed in with a death glare at the knight, who was feeling somewhat harassed from different corners.

"Least this means you're okay," Tom sighed, but shortly chuckled after that, "You really are a crazy girl."

"I'm STILL trying to figure out why you aren't mad at seeing me after what happened last time," Star asked Tom, "I mean, we trashed your ball and beat the ever-living snot out of you, Marco got super Ripple from there, I'm REALLY trying to figure out why you're so calm right now."

"Water under the bridge, Star," Tom waved it all off, shrugging before smiling at the blonde princess, "You and I have a friendship that will last for years." It hurt Tom to say that, he just was good at hiding it, "Nothing will break us apart."

That sentiment made Star's grin grow, with each heart nearly touching an ear, "Aaaw, Tom..."

"STAR! STAR!" Marco ran into the foyer of the castle where everyone was, hoping to find Star, "STAR I HEARD ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Your friend, Marco, on the other hand, will be broken because we are indeed not friends," Tom's straight face immediately turned into a frown and then an explosive rage as he BURST with fire from all side, " **MARCO DIAAAZ! WHERE WERE YOUUU!?** "

"TOM!?" The shock on Marco's face was second only to the actual shock he was feeling, and it was a feeling that made him susceptible to the first punch from Tom's Tenacious D that sent him skidding across the floor.

"TOM!" Star angrily screamed at the demon, who began throwing fireballs at Marco. The karate boy saw them coming while lying down, and started dodging each one after a skillful leap away and following subsequent leaps. Tenacious D flew itself at Marco from behind, unbeknownst to Marco...

...but VERY _beknownst_ to Safety Dance, who appeared in behind Marco in order to block Tenacious D's attack. The bewilderment in Tom's voice just shows how utterly shocked he is.

"WHAT!? WHE-WHEN'D YOU...HOW'D YOU..." He couldn't formulate words clearly; only a well heard, rageful _**"GRAAAAAAH!"**_ could perfectly encapsulate just how annoyed Tom was at this revelation.

Tenacious D began punching as fast as it could, but Safety Dance continued to keep its guard and was simply pushed backwards a few inches with each punch. A well placed knee breaks Tenacious D's concentration, and Tom stumbles backwards from it. A kick to the face was next, but Tenacious D caught it and punched right behind the back of its knee! Marco fell to one knee, but threw a feint kick that Tenacious D ducked under. It was all for naught, though, since Safety Dance came back with a Roundhouse to the noggin! Tom stumbled backwards, holding his head while trying to regain some control of the fight.

Moon was getting frustrated with this battle, and sent out her Stand. "THAT IS-"

" ** _ENOUGH!"_** Star's own command was followed by shooting out two strands of webbing from each of her wrists; each sticky web shot with the force of a moving wall, and managed to push Marco and Tom into walls. Once stuck to those walls, the boys wouldn't be moving from those spots for a while. This satisfied Star, who shocked Moon with how well she managed that situation.

Marco and Tom struggled to escape, but to no avail as Star slowly sat up and looked at each of them. "Hey...no matter what happened a while ago, it's in the past, okay? We got bigger corn kernels to pop! Marco, you and I are being targeted by an assassin. You and I need to work together on this, okay? So no hurting Tom. He HELPED me. Without him, I wouldn't be alive."

"Really?" Marco was taken surprised by that news, "Wow...huh..."

"Yeah, jerk. I HELPED her while you were busy smooching your girlfriend. Star told me about her. And if you think that's more important than helping her..." Tom kept a death glare on Marco, but was distracted by Star's fingers snapping.

"Hey! HEY! Tom! Boo-Boo!" Star snapped her fingers to get his attention, "Youuu aren't off the hook either, mister. You need to get over the fact that I'm Marco's friend..."

"And NOT your boyfriend?" Chimed in Tom with eyebrows raised and a widened grin.

"Not the point, Demon Casanova," She huffed, "You and I can STILL be friends...but like I told Pony Head, you two need to be cool too. Okay? I don't want dissension in the group."

"The...group?" An inquisitive Tom asked.

Marco saw where this was going and managed to get one hand free so he could expressively beg, "Staaar, nononono..."

"Yeah Tom," The princess ignored the pauper's pleas and looked the prince in the eye, "We have a group who's job is to make sure any of Toffee's 'residual issues' have been fixed. We don't want his stuff affecting the universe at large. And we may be a large group, but we could always use an extra member. As long as you get your anger issues in check and get along with everyone, it'll be GREAT!"

"Mhm..." Tom seemed to be thinking on it, much to Marco's chagrin.

"Star, he's a DEMON. He tried to KILL US at The Blood Moon Ball," Marco continued to beg for Star to reconsider the offer.

Star, however, shook her head. She was adamant about this. "Marco, he's STRONG. I understand the concerns, but I can promise you that Tom wouldn't attack you or betray us or whatever you're afraid of."

"Actually...he may be right," Said Tom himself, who got widened eyes from Star, "I don't know if I could operate within a team, especially with someone who doesn't like me. And to be frank, the feeling's mutual. It'd be a burden and a distraction."

"Huh? But Tom-" Star was about to get up, but winced as she went back down to one knee while clutching her side.

"PRINCESS!" The handsome knight picked Star back up as Tom used his fire powers to burn the webs off of him. Upon floating down to the ground, Tom pulled out his dimensional scissors and cut open a hole to his home.

"Look, if you need me, give me a call. But this..." His lilac finger pointed back and forth between himself and Marco, "...it ain't happening. Sorry Star. Good luck...and stay safe." To show his sincerity, he created a tiny fiery heart and blew it towards Star. Not sure how to feel about that, but knowing it wasn't anything positive, Star just cupped the flame upon it reaching her person. One look up from her hands, and Tom was gone to his own home. Despite not caring much for Tom since their break-up, she still wanted a friend. His heroics upon sticking up for her in front of Rasticore did make a positive impression on her, one large enough that made her willing to forgive him. He had issues with his emotions and problems dealing with other people that weren't Star, but he always meant well when it came to her; she had a feeling he would have done this for her and given it a try. But the Marco issues may be too much at the moment. It was definitely upsetting, something everyone could sense.

"Hey...Star?"

Marco's soft voice made her look up at him with her sad eyes, which did do a number on Marco's heart. "Hey. I mean...maybe he'll come around." He said, which almost seemed uncharacteristic. That was a defense for Tom Lucitor, someone Marco can't stand. Why was he even saying this?

"Why do you care? You hate him..." Star looked down, keeping her eyes off of Marco until he spoke again.

"Yeah..." He also looked away, "...well hate is harsh. I prefer, 'I find him detestable.' But I know you're his friend, and I'd have been willing to make it work if you were this adamant. Plus, you're team leader. Your word is final. If you're defending him this hard, it must mean there's SOME decency in him. You don't associate with creeps and villains."

Well that filled her with some confidence. At least she knew Marco would have swallowed the pill and went with it. That reassurance went a long way for her. She had the team's respect, especially the respect of her best friend. A smile grew on her face as she told him, "Well, Mr. Second in Command, if you trust me that much, then I say you help me with an important mission when we get back to Earth."

Marco's reaction to Star's shifty eyes made him cautious, "Um...what?"

"I need you...to make nachos for our movie night. Why not have an extra movie night today? Just to relax." The princess grinned wide, which only made Marco grin just as big as he chuckled alongside Star. Both, despite their bonded goals to stop Toffee's terror, were still best friends. And amidst their differing opinions and viewpoints on things was a mutual respect and bond that kept them jovial even in stressful times; because each one knew the other had their backs when it mattered most. So even with a situation as stressful as this, they could laugh and move on to a happier topic to relax themselves. They'd come back to it a little bit later after they cheered one another up. So for now, they just laugh it up.

...

..."...Can you get me down from here? The webbing is leaving stains now."

 **⇐==TO BE CONTINUED===**

* * *

A/N: Hopefully the webbing doesn't leave too big a stain.

Anyway, hoped you all enjoyed that!

This is going to be the start of some regular uploads. I have like...TEN MORE of these ready to be delivered to everyone. And I'm starting work in like a week. So this is perfect. Because I can upload a chapter once every two weeks and the updates will last for the whole summer (or at least until mid-August). I think a two week schedule of updates is more bearable than the weird hiatus I went through with this. I hope you all enjoy it all!

I ask that any Season 3 finale spoilers be kept off here. During the hiatus, we're all gonna need fanfiction just a little more. I know I'm gonna be finding stuff to read.

Then again, at least this isn't Steven Universe. ...The pain...

Now...reviews!

Mal Masque: OOOH I didn't even THINK of how turning things around for the better. See? Y'all are smarter than me. And I know you can wait for a new update. Sometimes, I feel bad if I don't update this. I dunno. I got a lot on my plate. But I'll always try to make time for this until the day I physically can't.

Cross177: I won't say too much on Heinous. I'm a man of canon. I respect canon. So with Heinous's Butterfly heritage, I'm gonna include it. I gotta. I gotta include the Eclipsa stuff. I'm eager to plan it all out. But I hope you enjoyed the fight that did go down!

OMAC001: Yeah. My normal chapters will hover around 5K now. I don't wanna make 10K word epics on the regular anymore. I don't got the time for it, and I know some folk like the short bursts. But I won't leave y'all hanging for this arc. THAT much I promise.

RN: Definitely, RN. New revelations will be incorporated. How? You'll have to keep reading, teehee~

As always, THANKS so much for reading! Spread the story around to anyone who likes Star Vs. and/or JoJo. And all that fine, hunky dory stuff. I'm hoping my own proofreading is helping keep the story readable. I don't wanna seem like I'm bad at writing and grammar.

All in all, hope you all enjoyed!

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	15. Episode 15: Substitute Terror

A/N: Told ya I was gonna update two weeks later. WOOHOO!

WOW...I mean...WOW...thank you guys SO MUCH for the feedback, especially you allen and Combative (can I just call you Combat?). I needed those criticisms. I'll be sure to respond in full after this chapter. For now? Let's enjoy the show!

I own neither JoJo nor Star Vs. That is Shonen JUMP and Disney. My name is *censored*.

* * *

 _"Woof...I need to relax on the late night fish tacos...not good for my dreams."_

He was tired, sweaty, and needed to desperately take a shower. Marco had another weird dream, it seemed. "Something with...Star and I running from a pyramid man with one eye and a top hat. Maybe these'll come into play later? ...Or maybe they're just some crazy running gag. I hope so. ...Wonder about the random horses in white suits and cowboy hats, though. Or...yeah it's just all gags, I'm assuming. Funny."

Marco groaned, his sluggish body seeming almost too heavy to carry out of bed for school. His body did begin to go into hardcore protective mode when he heard an explosion that shook him to his feet. "GAH! IT'S THE LIZARD MAN!"

Safety Dance right by his side, Marco ran out of his room and passed his sleeping dad (who was still attached to the ceiling via webbing) on his way to Star's room. Upon kicking the door open, he screamed, "STAR GET PREPARED! HE'S HERE-huh?"

Empty. The bed made up, too. Star was not in her room. And with barely any trash on the floor, it seemed as if she hadn't been in here in a while. "What the...Star? Star?" Marco looked around to try and find his buddy, looking in closets and under her bed. "Staaar?" He called out while searching in the upstairs portion of her room. "Staaar! If this is your form of hide-n-seek, we stopped playing yesterday after you hid for two hours at Janna's house. It isn't funnYYY!"

The explosion came AGAIN. And this time, it knocked Marco off his balance and sent him careening off the second floor and into the arms of his Stand. "Whoa...okay then...what IS that?" He asked himself, running to the window to check out the sound in question's culprit. Of course, who he suspected and who it was were two different scenarios.

 _Star_ was in the backyard, holding her wand out while Glossaryck watched her train with magic. "Remember...perfect posture makes a perfect spell," He said while dipping his fingers in chocolate pudding, "Never know what you can put out with bad posture. Possibly your back?"

"Right..." Star spread her feet apart and raised the wand over her head, her eyes closed as she concentrated. " ** _ROLLING THUNDER LIGHTNING BLAST!_** "

From the face of her wand flies an attack made of a lightning bolt encircled by a booming wave a thunder, a wave of dual elements that hit a metal plate in front of the Diaz Family's House. This caused another rocking explosion that shakes the house to the point Marco can barely find his footing. The glass in front of Marco shattered, leaving an open window that he was slowly shaking towards.

"Wuuuh-oh..." He gulped before falling out of the window from the shake and flailing his arms as he does so, "AAAAAH!"

"MARCO!" Star immediately noticed Marco, falling down the window and shouted, " _ **SUMMONING CLOUDY CHARM!**_ " to give Marco a soft landing on Cloudy. He wasn't hurt, just shaken up. Happy-go-lucky Cloudy couldn't tell anyway, so he just greeted him like he greets everyone.

"HIYA MARCO! HIYA PRINCESS!" He greeted them all, "HIYA, GLOSSARYCK!"

"Hello, Cloudy!" Star greeted back while Glossaryck buried his face slovenly in pudding; she helped Marco off of Cloudy and dusted him off, "Hey Marco! What were you doing up there so close to the window? You could fall out and break your neck! Good thing only one half of those things happened!" She happily replied while elbowing his arm, oblivious to Marco's overall concern. She does answer though, but not just to appease his well-being. Star was just eager to tell someone.

"Marco! Guess what? I'm training my magic again! I haven't done this for a while. And I think I got rusty with them. I used to be able to cast these babies real quick. And now I barely have enough time to take out a slow lizard guy? I needed this. My reaction time and spells list needs to be developed. I need spells to counteract other things."

"Ah," Marco pondered that for a bit, "That sounds smart alright. But what about Stardust? When you going to train that?"

"Huh? Stardust?" Star was puzzled, as shown by her putting a finger on her lips as she thought. "I think I'll keep him as a cute sidekick."

"...Star?" A confused Marco wasn't sure how to take that news, "...Star are you saying Stardust is useless?"

"Well it didn't help much in the fight with the bounty hunter," Star shrugged, "My webs did nothing, and my running away was too slow to outrun him. Stardust isn't useful right now. And I'd hate to get rid of it, but if I can't use it...why should I try to keep using it? It can't take a hit. It isn't fast. And it isn't useful right now due to the stronger enemies."

"What? Star, you can't run from this and hope this fixes it. You have to to see if Stadust can get developed. And even then, webs are useful! You stuck me to a wall one day! I didn't break free!" Marco pointed that out, though Star dismissed it as extra information she couldn't use.

"Eh. It's not that impressive Marco. Not if the bad guys can keep breaking out of them," Star shrugged, "I'm just saying...why worry about Stardust too? It's cute. That's all it needs! I don't need it anyway. Magic is much more variable. I need a spell to call out that can defeat him...what do lizard men like?"

Marco wasn't the best person for that question, so he just explained some crazy theory that made Star curious about Lizard Burgers and McMonsters. He knew Star was being a bit too dramatic about Stardust, but he'd confront her about it when he's less tired and not feeling like his adrenaline was still kicking inside of him.

-.-.-

On their way to the bus stop, Star swings her wand around while trying to remember spells she's been learning from Glossaryck and her book. Along with that, she's been trying to remember her own spells she's made, "Butterfly Bacon Barrage!" With that, a flurry of bacon strips with butterfly wings fly out to overwhelm a nearby man on his cell phone wearing a suit. The amalgamated creatures swarm him while grabbing onto his shirt, carrying him off into the sky while also making him drop his briefcase.

"What the-Star! Control that stuff!" A worried Marco gulped as he watched the guy get carried away, "We don't want ANOTHER lawsuit..."

"What? They'll disappear soon enough. They're fiiine, Marco...though just in case..." Star summoned Stardust just to zip a web out to the guy and pull away away from the chaos. Though upon her usage of her Stand, Star could sense Marco was going to be cheeky about it. And lo' and behold, Marco was right next to Star with a scrunched up goofy grin shaking on his face.

"Sooo...?" He asked, wanting to know her thoughts on that moment. Star, her attention put on the guy she was pulling down from the sky, shouts, "BOUNCY TRAMPOLINE BED!" Upon summoning the bouncy purple bed on the sidewalk, the man landed on its surface before bouncing off of it and landing on his feet. He looked haggard and frightened, his eyes staring forward as he panted and gasped for air. Star twirled her wand and summoned a deep purple lollipop for him to suck on for his patience with her.

"Sorry sir!" She giggled nervously before leaving the area with Marco. While nervous, he did lick the lollipop slowly and surely. It seemed safe enough to eat after a few licks. Plus...

"Oh. Grape," He seemed so ecstatic about it, licking it fervently before he walked away.

"Star, I think that proves you _need Stardust_ ," Marco pointed out, "I don't know why you think you need to hide it. Your Stand's helped you fend off a LOT of people before."

"No, Marco...The Joestars helped me fend off other foes," Star sighed while leaning against the stop sign, summoning a small furry creature from her wand to hold and pet, "I let down The Joestars and...they're officially gone forever. And then looking at Tom defending me? I mean, he's fine now and all...but that used to be ME, Marco. And look at the situation with Heinous!"

"You led the team pretty well, Star," Marco nodded his hands while putting a hand on her shoulder.

Star, however, just shook her head, "No, Marco, I was the useless member. I did NOTHING of value. You and Kelly healed Jackie. Janna was kidnapped, but she laid hands on Heinous when she could. Pony Head put in the most combat work. Jackie's new Stand saved the day. Me? I was the goofball. All Stardust can do is fire webs. It makes things sticky. Big whoop. A wild forest beast can do that just by not washing his hands in the river."

"That was probably the most understandable Mewni reference I've ever heard," Taken aback, Marco pondered that statement, "...Still don't get it though." This garners a groan from Star.

"I just don't like feeling USELESS, Marco. You know this," Star sighed while looking down, "When you learned Hamon, we promised we'd have each others' backs. But now? It feels like you may be the only one who can put in work. ...And that's only if..."

Star quickly shook her head, quickly stopping herself from saying anything. This caught Marco's attention, because Star wasn't one to just stop a sentence...unless she was distracted by something, "What? What's wrong, Star?"

"Huh?" Star looked up, noticing that Marco felt something was off with her. She had to redirect the attention elsewhere so it was off of her, "No, I thought I just heard something..." Her eyes looked around the perimeter, Marco also assisting in looking around. What was up? He didn't know, but it seemed to bother her. Star, though, quickly gave up the search and shrugged it off with indifference. "It was probably nothing...may just be getting paranoid."

'You sure?" Marco asked out of concern, "You seemed really out of it. I don't want you thinking you have to keep things from me, Star. I'm just worried for you is all."

"I'm fine, Marco, I'm sure!" Star gave him a big grin while hugging him, "Glad you're concerned though. You and I got this! Whatever comes our way, we're sure to blast it away with BANANA NUT BOMB BREAD!"

As Star's wand gleamed with a brilliant glow, the light bouncing off of Star's own wide grin and eyes, Marco's own eyes just grew out of worry and fear. Soon enough, though, they just shrunk. All he could do was pout, resigning himself to his fate.

"Yeah, this was inevitable," Marco deadpanned before a massive explosion of wheat and bananas could be seen from afar...

 ***KABOOM!***

...but the blast radius didn't seem strong enough to harm a metal armed lizard man waiting in the trees.

One red eye and one normal eye were trained hard on two soot covered teenagers entering their large yellow mode of transportation. Pulling out a journal from his pants, Rasticore opened it for a quick observation. Inside, names of Star's best allies were inside along with their information.

"It took a bit to collect some of this information..." He said to himself while writing down something, "The pony girl has speed, the crazy girl controls helium, the demon boy has mastered Spin and can detach his limbs, the green haired girls' hair is her power, Princess Marco has bubbles, and Star Butterfly controls webs and has the wand. The wand is a much bigger threat, admittedly. I need to find a way to neutralize it. For now, I continue following them throughout the day. A proper disguise is needed..."

Rasticore drops down from the tree, landing right behind the lollipop licking businessman. Businessman doesn't notice the ominous presence looming behind him...

...but the hand on his shoulder should alert him that something wrong is going on right now. His eyes perk up, and he slowly turns his head...

-.-.-

"Dude...I think you're stressing out too hard," Janna looked Star in the eye while leaning in close to her desk.

Both were in class, with Marco sitting on the other side of Star. Butterfly, though, was busy waving her wand around trying out new spells. Janna, it seemed, was the one trying to be responsible...

"...You need to stop worrying about trying to just make unique spells...make some cool cliched stuff like giant robots and demonic entities with tentacles..."

...proven wrong almost immediately.

"Janna, don't fill her head with bad information, we're trying to fix things..." Marco facepalmed, but he also got an elbow from Star.

"'Fixing?' I don't need fixing, Marco. I need to learn my wand some more. OH! ICY CREAMY VANILLA SPIKES!" A multitude of vanilla ice cream spikes fly out of Star's wand, striking Sabrina with such force that they send her SMACK into the chalkboard at the front of the class. While Star slowly hides her wand from view (and while Jackie, who was next to Marco, looked at Star with a raised eyebrow), a new face walks into the classroom. He ignores the Sabrina mess on the chalkboard (Sabrina: I'm okay!) and talks to the class.

"Hello, class...my name is Mr. Disastervaine. And I will be your substitute teacher for the day," Stated a lizard beast in a suit and a mustache on his snout. it didn't take a rocket scientist to know who this was, but most students just assumed Star accidentally morphed another abomination. Star easily picked up on the disguise; her long gasp caught Marco's attention, prompting him to see what was wrong.

"Star...is...that...?" Marco could pick up on her shock, and seeing the strange anatomy of the teacher tipped him off to some clues.

Star nodded her head, clutching her wand under her desk, "We need to clear the classroom..."

Her vision became slightly distorted upon Rasticore slowly turning his head to her. A menacing aura emanated from Rasticore's person...colors almost seemed distorted in her view. Marco's hoodie seemed dark green, and his pants were lime green. Rasticore's black suit was now purple, his dry scales taking on a more red appearance. The entire world was shooting out strange Japanese katakana in her face. Her eyes met Rasticore's, and the lizard man just grew his evil smile bigger and bigger.

"Excuse me..." Jackie raised her hand with a skeptic's raised eyebrow, also picking up on everything, "...Where's Ms. Skullnick?"

"She's busy," Mr. Disastervaine said while placing his briefcase on the desk, "She needed to call out, so she called in me."

"You don't seem like you're from around here..." Alfonzo raised his hands and inquisitively tried to find out about this teacher, "You look like a lizard man."

"And your teacher was a troll. You're point, young man?" Disastervaine crossed his arms, challenging Alfonzo and anyone else to dispute that. No one had the answer to his logic there. What was the point of judging a freakish looking teacher? "There. Now shall we begin the lesson? ...By going outside?"

The classroom looked at one another, confusion coming from all of them. "Mr. Disastervaine" chuckled, keeping his cool on the outside. On the inside, he's completely clueless about what he needed to do to be a good teacher on Earth.

"Now that came out of left field," Marco shook his head slightly out of shock, "Go outside, you say?"

"Yes. Why not enjoy the day, right?" Disastervaine chuckled, "Let us go learn math OUTSIDE! Maybe add some...trees."

"Aaah yeah!" Justin, the large upper bodied blond student, jumped out of his seat, "Let's go COUNT SOME TREES!"

The leader of The Shining Stars brought her team together for a real quick moment of discussion. They needed to formulate a plan right now so they aren't caught off guard. "Guys...we stick together and watch one another's backs...okay? No one team member leaves for the other. Okay?"

"Got it," Janna nodded as the PA system blared. The principal's voice came through, sounding very exasperated.

 _"Can Janna Ordonia please come to the front office? We need to discuss a punishment for, once again, tipping our cars over."_

"Janna!" A wide eyed Star bit on her wand and turned to Janna with a mixture of frustration and shock on her face, "Whyyy?"

"Hey, not my fault. Wish this had all happened earlier..." Janna nonchalantly got out of her seat, "I'll be out of there in no time to help you guys bash this guy's face in. So just text me when the fight begins, okay?"

"Gotcha, Janna, see ya then..." Star slumped in her seat while Janna left the room. Marco and Jackie got up, following everyone else out of the room. Star, the only one left in the room, slid out of her chair to begin her walk to the outside. Disastervaine, standing at the door, grew a smile on his face while he allowed Star to exit the room. She passes by him, their eyes meeting one another for a brief moment. They both knew what was going to go down in a bit. There was no reason to pretend with one another.

 _"Won't do much with civilians around, Butterfly?"_ Rasticore whispered in her ear, causing her to wince. He was right. With the students around, she couldn't start a fight with them in the crossfire. He'd use them as leverage. There had to be a way to keep him from hurting others while she, Marco, and Jackie dealt with him.

One other thing caught Rasticore's eye. He recognized Janna...he recognized Star...he recognized Marco...but "Princess Marco" was hanging around Jackie a lot. "Is she a Stand user as well? ...Yes...yes of course she is." It was something he could sense. Stand users knew other Stand users. They somehow meet up and gather in one place inexplicably. "Stand users attract other Stand users. I have to be under the assumption she could be a Stand user. I have most of the group right where I want them..."

Star, Marco, and Jackie walk towards the exit; their bodies may be going forward. but their heads have spun backwards to face Rasticore. They side eye the Septarian, creating those color changing tensions in Star's eyes. Rasticore smirks as he also eyes all three of them. Thick tension and deadly circumstances could possibly bring on a big fight in the coming minutes...

 _ **Butterfly's Bizarre Adventures**_

-.-.-

 **[STAND NAME]: Southern Cross**

 **[STAND MASTER]: Rasticore**

 **Power: D**

 **Speed: F**

 **Range: A**

 **Durability: C**

 **Precision: A**

 **Development: D**

 **Abilities: Southern Cross is a compass that can track anyone anywhere in any dimension; an added power allows Southern Cross to teleport Rasticore right to their exact location.**

-.-.-

Skullnick's math class played around in nature, running around the park near the school. There wasn't much in the way of teaching right now, just walking and talking. Star, Marco, and Jackie sat at a picnic table, overlooking everything that's been going on. No way could they trust this lizard with their classmares. How could they? They knew who he was. He made no bones in hiding that from them. It was all one big waiting game. When would he enact his evil plans? Any second now.

...Well they've been waiting for twenty minutes so far, and nothing has happened. And Jackie was getting tired of sitting down. Mr. Disastervaine spoke up for a brief moment.

"Students, I must go to the math room to collect supplies. I will be back in a brief moment," He stated before leaving, "Please go do erm...student-y things out here. What's tree plus flower?"

He leaves the students on that note, allowing Justin to begin pondering that question. "Tree plus flower...oh man..." Hope and Sabrina, the latter still covered in ice cream, just looked at Justin with a look of confusion. They didn't know how one kid could be so clueless.

"Hey, guys, can we go do something? The lack of activity is making me tired," Jackie yawned, "If bug breath's gonna do something, we'll be more on alert doing something than just sitting down, right?"

"Hey, I take offense to that 'bug breath' comment," Star squinted at Jackie while pursing her lips at her.

"Eh...she may be right Star. My leg's falling asleep. Don't think that's conducive to an active heroing situation," Marco got up from his seat, grabbing Jackie by the hand. While Star sighed in frustration, she knew Jackie was right. So why not?

"Yeah, sure. I guess I can practice with my wand right now," Star twirled the wand around, "Maybe work on some new spells..."

"You COULD also work with Stardust..." Jackie chimed in, garnering a raised eyebrow from Star, "Marco told me all about your little issue. Just an opinion from a friend is all."

Star raised an eyebrow at Marco, who put up his hands in defense, "Hey, we're all a team! Figured we all need to know what's up," he said in defense of him telling Jackie.

Another sigh escaped her mouth, something she's been doing a lot today, and just put her hands on her hips. "Well I can't practice my Stand powers in front of him anyway. He'd see it and find a way to counter it or something."

"But...he's not here...so what does that matter right now?" A confused Jackie was trying to understand Star's strategy here.

Marco nodded, "She has a point, Star..."

The princess rolled her eyes and turned around, muttering, _"Oh yeah, keep taking her side..."_

"What'd you say?" Jackie asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just going to go practice out of everyone's sight," Star shook her head and calmly walked away from the area. Though her behavior was concerning Jackie.

"What's...wrong with her today? She's seemed so much more annoyed today. You said she was fine after the last time she saw the guy..." Jackie scratched her head, "You think she's still upset over the whole Tom thing?"

"Yeah. She thinks she's useless or something. I keep telling her that's not true. But you know Star...once she thinks it, she's going to follow that narrative until it gets debunked. So hopefully it gets debunked today against this monster," Marco sighed, "She's a character."

"Think she just needs to cool off is all, maybe have some alone time for a moment, y'know? If something goes down, we can go get her. We can handle ourselves, right?" Jackie salutes Marco while pretending to be a soldier, "Mr. Second-in-Command, sir!" She puffed out her chest and stood completely still; Marco was taken aback from this action, but he still dismissed her with a salute of his own.

"At ease, soldier!" He commanded Jackie, prompting the two to chuckle while putting arms around one another. As they go walk off to be active and get some blood flowing, they didn't notice Star peeking back at them from afar.

Her frown wasn't too big. She didn't want it to seem noticeable; however, she did clutch her wand and hold it close to her own chest. A spark of green jumped around her wand, and a flash of yellow aura swirled around her body if only for a brief second. She didn't notice it, her attention still on the couple walking around hand in hand.

"You were supposed to be on my side..." She said quietly before blowing air out of her mouth. No more attention on that, though. She wasn't sure what was coming over her in this instance. Was it a fear of losing Marco's attention to Jackie?

Why?

That was the girl he wanted for ages. Why was she so upset at him realizing his dream? Maybe she was beginning to regret helping Marco realize that dream.

But _why_?

It seemed almost selfish to hate that Marco was experiencing a loving relationship with his crush. Plus, it wasn't Jackie's fault or anything. Star realized that. But her negative emotions towards the situation seemed to always manifest as negative emotions towards Jackie. She wasn't mad at Jackie...or Marco...she was mad at the situation. She was mad at herself. Add in the issue with Stardust, and Star may have been suffering from some kind of lack of self-esteem. It seemed almost uncharacteristic of her, though. She was the bubbly one, she thought. Why seem so upset at her two friends for things SHE helped make come true.

She wish she had The Joestars around. They would have helped her with this. The Joestars would have had some kind of advice.

"Jolyne would have told me about boy problems. She was always weird to talk to, cause she was so...raunchy. Kinda like Pony Head. Jotaro would have told me to calm down and get over it. Grandpa Joseph...he probably would have told me to find ways to distract myself. And Grandpa Jonathan...he was so nice."

Star lowered her wand, and followed that up by lowering her head. There was a lot on her mind right now, and it all wracked her brain with guilt. A lot went wrong for her ever since the fight against Toffee. The Joestars' spirits were gone forever. She lost Shining Star, and now was stuck with a Stand she found to be utterly useless in combat. She nearly got a friend killed. Her EX had to rescue her from a fight against Rasticore. Oh, and Rasticore was ready to slaughter a school just to get to her and Marco. Everything that could go wrong did go wrong for her in the past month. What else could she do? Her perceived inadequacies began to make her feel as though she couldn't lead the team. Pony Head could...okay she couldn't, but it was a noble try to find out how she could. Marco was an obvious choice for team leader. He fought with her the longest outside of PH, so she could see Marco in the role as top dog.

Though, while Star continued to ponder these self-destructive thoughts, Marco came behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. This of course, startled Star enough to juggle her wand and aim it at Marco. The boy put his hands up, and Star shouted, "SLICING PEPPERONI PIZZAZZ!"

"STAR STAR, CANCEL THE SPELL, WE GOT AN IDEA!" Screamed Marco, ducking before the spell went his way. Star quickly put the wand down, ready to hear what Marco had to say.

"You...have an idea?" She asked peacefully, putting the wand to her side, "You guys already made something?"

"Yeah. I figured we needed an idea now while big lizard guy is gone," Marco said, "We wanted to run it by you though, captain. We needed to see what you thought." Marco smirked as he called her that, something that made Star perk up and give him a smile. Her own insecurities were momentarily covered by Marco still showing faith in her despite how she's acted today. It assuaged some of her own irrational fears.

"Well...run it by me, first mate."

-.-.-

Monsters were scared.

It seemed weird to say, but these citizens of Mewni's deepest forests, swamps, and towns were not just scary monsters. They were people too. Today, though, they didn't feel like people. They felt like victims.

They were used to being treated like second class citizens in a land their ancestors lived in for centuries. What could they do about it, though? Even their strongest of nobility, such as The Avarius Family, were nothing more than vassals to the Mewman throne. Despite this, though, they all managed to live fairly normal lives as long as they didn't interact with Mewmans. Mewmans were afraid of monsters because some of the worse ones would attack them out of anger and hatred. And in turn, Mewmans would harass monsters and cause them grief, all sponsored by the crown. It was a normal cycle.

Today, then, should have felt a bit normal then. For some reason, though, the monsters took more offense to this than any other day in their lives.

Mewman knights stormed into the swamps and forests, looking for monster homes and settlements. Their jobs were simple: find a Septarian with muscles and a metal arm. Star, unfortunately, didn't know the monster's name. And many knights feared that a Septarian could disguise a metal arm with paint or regrow a new arm in place of a metal one. The Mewman Knights weren't the brightest defense corp. So this meant that a large swath of Septarians would be stopped and checked by Mewman knights. All because of their species, they were to be interrogated and searched. They shook down anyone with information, going so far as to beat down monsters and burn many of them with their Ripple. Several monsters reported being severely burned by Ripple from Mewman knights, including large groups of young Septarians and other species who came to the defense of their Septarian species. There wasn't much they could do to the knights. Barely any of them knew any combat that could do any harm. And the handful that did didn't want to risk even harsher attacks.

But there is always one person who incites horrific consequences.

One such man, known simply as Oaken, was a Septarian male who looked somewhat similar to the target they wanted. Of course, he wasn't the man they were looking for; but Mewman knights were harshly berating him and other Septarians who were in his line-up. One Septarian utterly refused to let another Mewman check her clothes. The male knight didn't like the insubordination and backhanded the woman. A few of the knights told this belligerent knight, a tanned and burly man with a brown mustache and a pink feather atop his helmet, that he was going a bit too far. But this knight was not a sympathizer of monsters. He wanted to have this woman searched NOW. Oaken didn't want to simply watch this woman be beaten by a man on a power trip. Running as fast as he could he tackled the knight away from the woman and began to tell the other Septarians to run. They all made their way out of the area, the woman Septarian thanking the man on her way out of the scene.

A belligerent Septarian attacking a knight? That was grounds for immediate apprehension. The belligerent knight, though? He wasn't going to let this monster put his hands on him. With a crackle of yellow light, the knight put his hands on the monster and pumped his body full of Ripple energy. The Septarian screamed bloody murder, a bloodcurdling scream filling the air of the forest as his internal organs were fried and liquefied. The knight made sure the Septarian was completely eradicated from the world, burning him alive and converting him entirely into ash and one surviving finger. The other knights were not sure what to think about this, but they knew they had to get out of here. They KNEW their colleague went too far, but they did nothing to stop him. All they did was allow it to happen, which was a problem in and of itself. They had to get out of there quickly. Their flight out of the forest was a swift one, leaving only horse footprints and their own...and one finger.

Other monsters soon came over, having heard of what happened from the survivors that Oaken rescued. The one finger that was left...was stomped on and mangled. They weren't sure what they could do with it. The finger was absolutely crushed. He wasn't coming back from that one. The only remains of one brave man were crushed remnants of an appendage.

...And if the monsters, now slowly growing from apathetic to saddened to angered by what happened today, had their way...these would be the remains of a _martyr._

From afar, a figure watched the monsters bury the finger and place a marker on the spot where it was buried. A brief, impromptu memorial was held for Oaken. This figure lowered his head and shook it, taking no joy in anything that happened today.

In the castle overlooking the kingdom, King River and Queen Moon heard the reports of everything that happened today. Behind her sunglasses, Shizuka eyes were closed. She didn't want to think about this. And while River and Moon were more concerned that Star's assassin wasn't caught, Emporio was more concerned with the fact that they needed to harass and injure innocent people just to get nothing to show for it. His fists could be seen shaking, but he contained his own emotions. Shizuka told him they didn't need to get involved with the issues of monsters and men.

They had to figure this one out on their own.

-.-.-

Mr. Disastervaine came back with a math book, looking as if he was trying to read it. "Okay...which one is 'algebra' again? Students, I may need help with...hmm?"

No one was there.

The entire class was missing from the outside area. Where did they go, Rasticore pondered. They couldn't have gone too far. But why did they leave?

"Students?" He asked, looking around, "Where are you?" A girl's voice answered him.

"A little trip to the cafeteria...just to relax and get some food."

Rasticore turned around, finding Star Butterfly standing with Marco Diaz and Jackie Lynn-Thomas by her side. Butterfly walked forward, twirling her wand around while smirking. "Drop the goofy disguise, lizard man. You want us now? Come get us. No one'll interfere. Class won't break out for another hour," Star said, "At least, I assume. I never pay attention to the time. I'm talking or sleeping most of the time."

"Star, don't get distracted..." Marco put her back on the right track.

"Oh right..." Star nodded, complying with Marco's request.

No reason to keep up the disguise any longer, Rasticore just removed his glasses and cracked his knuckles.

"...So who are you, exactly? You kids seem to have given Heinous some problems. I'm curious as to how, since it doesn't seem like you're much of a threat to strong opponents. It took a demon to stop me. ...You were a fun chew toy, princess," Rasticore removed his suit by bulging his muscles so hard and posing, the suit ripped into pieces. "HAAAA!" He screamed while putting his arms behind his head, his head raised slightly upward while his chest shook elegantly. His pose was very simple, yet dynamic.

Star, Marco, and Jackie were blown away slightly, skidding a foot backwards from the energy emanating from Rasticore. But Jackie rests her right arm on her left arm and lays her chin upon her right hand...Marco puts his right hand on his right hip while his right elbow stuck backwards (and his right hip stuck outward), while he used his left arm to do a karate chop pose...and Star, with her signature pose ready to display, puts her left arm on her hip and juts her upper body forward while her right arm is slightly out, holding her wand...

 _"We're The Shining Stars...and as a member of The Joestar and The Butterfly Family, it is my duty to FINISH you...because we will not LET YOU HARM ANYONE ELSE IN THIS DIMENSION OR ANY OTHER."_

Rasticore was sent skidding back quite a few feet from this group of poses, which took him by surprise. Star smirked while pulling out her mirror phone, dialing a number on it and calling someone. "Time to bring in Janna...hey you getting a call, Marco?" Star looked at him, only to find that he just shook his head.

"Um...no...Jackie?" He turned to Jackie, who also shook her head while hearing something buzzing.

"...Now...what is that ringing?" Rasticore asked, "It sounds peculiar..." Rasticore scratched his head with his real hand, while his prosthetic revealed _a ringing phone in it._

"WH-WHA- _NANI!?_ " Star reflexively yelped while taking a step back, "Wait, what did I just say...?"

Rasticore crushed the phone in his metal hand, letting the pieces fall out once he opened his hand again...save for one piece. With said piece of the phone, he surrounds it in yellow rings and flicks it at Star's hand. "WAH!" She shrieked when the spinning piece struck through her mirror phone's screen piece and shattered it. "HEY! You know what I went through to pay this phone bill, you JERK?...what did you do to Janna...?" Her tone shifted from screaming to low and threatening in a split-second.

"Heh...I disposed of her helium manipulating self so I don't need to worry about it. And by taking out your phone, I have made sure you can't bring in the fast pony head and the girl who knows Spin and Ripple. Which leaves you, Princess Marco...and one unknown commodity."

"Princess Marco?" Jackie turned to Marco, confused, "I thought they stopped calling you that-"

"I THOUGHT I was done with it..." Marco crouched, Safety Dance's arms superimposing themselves over his. Jackie nodded and tried to do the same, while Star just pulled out her wand. Jackie had several wheels float behind her while Skatergurl's arms appeared in place of hers.

"Heheheheh...three Stand users vs. one Stand user with Spin...I love it...I've prepared for EACH of you, save the one in shorts. But in time, I'll adapt. Now..."

Rasticore summoned Southern Cross, holding it in his hands while wielding a chainsaw in the other.

"ARE YOU READY TO RECEIVE THE ULTIMATE DEFEAT!? HEINOUS'S WILL SHALL BE CARRIED OUT! THIS SHALL MARK THE END OF THE SHINING STAAAAAARS!"

"What a ham..." Jackie, gulping out of nervousness for her first fight, still had to comment on the pork content of Rasticore.

He revealed his frills, popping them out of his neck and hissing before LUNGING forward like a wild animal...

 **⇐==TO BE CONTINUED===**

* * *

A/N: Woohoo! Another one in the books! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Rasticore vs. Star, Marco, and Jackie is underway!

I need to read some more Star Vs. stories. Hiatus will be rough. Any suggestions? May even read another JoJo crossover story. Those are always fun. Maybe even a Star Vs. crossover story.

I do recommend "RWBY's Bizarre Adventure: Remnant Roses" by LightningLink. A VERY fun story. Need to get caught up on it myself! If you're into JoJo and RWBY, go check it out! Thirty-Five chapters so far. And still running!

One thing I KNOW I need to work on is focusing on MAGIC as well as Stands. And I think this chapter is helping that deal. Because Star is heading from one thing to another. She used some spells with Shining Star in Part 1. But she always preferred Joestar powers. Now she has to rely on her own powers again, and she's not used to it. And Stardust is just a web shooting spider. She's used to being the one putting in a lot of the front line work, not in a support role. So this is messing with her. It's a small arc she's gotta go through.

Now for reviews...WOW. I mean...ten from Combative alone. And fifteen in all I think. Or sixteen. I dunno. Gotta count. But you guys are great. I'm gonna answer you all now.

OMAC: Well this wasn't long, now was it? Just two weeks. I caught up BEFORE season 3b ended, my friend. As said before, I wrote 11 chapters in two weeks before season 3b started, so that I'd have things to update over the spring and summer. My schedule's getting busier. So expect another update in two weeks!

Mal Masque: Thanks! I really was hoping he came off right. I know Tom sorta BTFO'd him. But his Stand isn't equipped for combat unless A.) He knows what they do and B.) He gets the drop on them. But with prep time? He's...going to be a challenge. And I hope to interest you with more of the Tom & Marco dynamic later. I'm definitely taking it slow (won't be much Tom in the next couple of arcs in these updates I already wrote). But it will be revisited. Also, season 3...ideas...but I won't tell you which ideas I got~

reven: I SWEAR that's a DBZ Abridged joke. But I may be wrong. Either way, top lulz to you my friend haha. The team WILL unite in full soon. Unless you mean with Tom. Then...we shall see.

Cross: Yeah he got BLOWN OUT in that chapter. But now? He's ready to do the blowing. ...wait no... And yes, you do spy Sir Stabby & Higgs. Season 3 influence. As for bromance being canon in this story? Well...when danger calls, sometimes you're forced into a bad situation with someone...

allen Vth: Hello Allen! Better late than never, right? Thanks for the kind words! Glad that everyone is in character. I ALWAYS get worried about that. Same with the jokes. I tend to fear I'm not funny sometimes.

TRUST ME, the Jackie thing is not something that was just a "power up for free." I even began to think about that a while back. She's being affected by the arrow. Do not worry.

As I explained above with Star, she did always need a team. But it's moreso now she feels like the most useless member of her team. She liked it when it was equal. Where she put in just as much work. She may also miss being the "MVP" as well. She needs to figure out that her role is still important, even if it isn't combat heavy.

I would say more, but I don't wanna ruin the story for you. Overall, glad you enjoyed it and I hope you continue to read, allen!

combativeThinker: Hmmm maybe I can call you Thinker. Hmmm. Also, thank you for the Stand brackets! Always was a hassle.

Give Araki time. Jack Black will get a Stand. As for Red Ripple, well one can make a theory as to how he can make it hotter. Maybe it gets hotter over time? The most I can say is that in the end, Marco didn't officially beat Kars. He couldn't handle his own heat. So yeah, he shouldn't be going to solar levels unless he wants to burn up. And when it comes to The World, well A.) Jotaro calls it, "Star Platinum: The World", so I went with that. and B.) ...Come on. "Za Warudo" is just so much more fun to repeat~

Yeah I had remembered Ebony Devil RIGHT after I updated. I'm a tad super dumb-o haha. Glad you liked the Kars fight though! Giorno is among my favorites JoJos (GioGios?) too.

Oooh that'd have also been a good one, admittedly. I had sort of committed to Safety Dance since chapter one (it's the song the kids use to mock him with, since he's "Safety Kid", only to find out he now embraces being a mixture of safe and dangerous, and his Stand's power matches that. But I like that one too, my mans. May need to use Take on Me one day for a Stand...

Also, thanks to Cross177 for the design of Jackie's Zenyatta-esque Stand!

Jackie's still learning Spin, so nothing to that level yet haha! But these are some ideas. I STILL at times need to read deeper into Spin cause sometimes it still seems confusing. But MAN. It's powerful. And yeah, Kelly used Spin on herself while imbuing her hair with Hamon to make it sharper. She is a Spinning Spiked Sphere of Slaughter (needed an extra "sp-" word, couldn't find one)

A big issue I feel I have is trying to not sound too brief and terse. I don't wanna sound like I'm just speaking in sentences. But I guess I don't wanna over-talk either. 'Tis a conundrum. Reading other fanfictions made me want to make sure I don't sound too brief haha. So I'll keep reading to see what I can do.

Overall, thank you all for the criticisms AND the praise! I needed it to improve, and to know what I'm doing write. You guys are amazing as always. We gettin' that TVTropes page one day, boys and girls~

Just wanna say, I don't legit care about a page. I just like mentioning it and joking about haha.

...Especially since we're working our way up to becoming legit Star Vs. canon. Obviously~

All in all, thank you guys SO much. Super humbled to be read by you all. CT, you were the HUNDREDTH reviewer. Thanks so much! We got to one hundred reviews in fourteen chapters. That's pretty impressive, guys. Just...thanks for supporting me and this story, even amidst a long hiatus.

Catch you in two weeks.

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	16. Episode 16: Think Harder

A/N: Oh hey an update. Hope you enjoy it, buddies~

I own...nothing. JoJo is JUMP. Star Vs. is Disney. I am garbage.

* * *

"ROLL!"

The trio of Shining Stars each rolled out of the way of the lunge...

...that never actually came.

"What?" Star looked around, confused about the sudden disappearance of Rasticore, "What just happe-AGH!" Star's pondering was interrupted by a wheel hovering over her sending her backwards. Thankfully, that wheel came right before the reappearance of Rasticore and his chainsaw! The tool split the earth where Star once stood into rubble, which upset Rasticore. That wasn't Star's flesh. Maybe he can get Marco's flesh? Stand arms over his own arms, Marco punches a bubble forward, followed by another bubble right after that. Those were easy to dodge for Rasticore, but he just barely dodges the bubble covered right hand of Marco! Phasing out of existence, Rasticore's disappearing act was a confusing one to comprehend for the the group. Marco quickly turns around, anticipating him to be right there; and he is behind him...

...just after he turned around. A quick sleeper hold ensnares the boy in the clutches of The Rasticore. "PRINCESS MARCO, LET US SWIFTLY TAKE A TRIP BACK TO THE GROUND, MY DEAR!"

"NO WAIT I LIKE THE AIR!" Screamed Diaz, being spun like a drill before getting piledrived onto his own skull! Diaz went limp after impact, possibly slipping into unconsciousness on the ground.

"MARCO!" Jackie screamed, putting her hands to her mouth. She shoves one hand forward to fire another wheel at Rasticore, who quickly disappears again.

"Do you not understand just how much TROUBLE I went through to find you two...to get my hands on you two...Miss Heinous paid a hefty sum for your heads," Rasticore reappared behind Star, gripping the back of her neck slowly but surely. Butterfly felt his cold, scaly hand take its time entrapping her neck. Butterfly isn't going to be a helpless victim for Rasticore, and rolls forward to throw him forward.

"I don't CARE what Heinous wants! Some crazy old bat won't dictate where WE go! JACKIE!" Star pointed to Rasticore, who was dazed for the first time in this battle, "RUSH HIM!"

"Right!" JLT throws her skateboard down as fast as she can, and hops on for a quick roll towards a groggy Rasticore. A quick olly timed right allows her to slam herself and her skateboard onto the back of Rasticore's head, an impromptu skateboard curb-stomp to drive his head into the ground. That wasn't the last of it, though; a wheel left on Rasticore's person begins to send him rolling to the side. His destination? A tall tree, which he rolls right into with a thud. And now, it was Star's turn on offense. With a spin and a wand twirl, she points the face of her wand at fires off one of her spells.

"BOUNTIFUL CARROT SPIKES!" Her proclamation fires off a round of extremely sharp carrots, whose tips gleam with sharpness. The spikes impale Rasticore's arms, legs, sides, and shoulders in order to pin him to the face of the tree. Just in case, though, Star also batters Rasticore in the face with her wand along with kneecapping him. Top it all off, she SMASHES the wand atop the top of Rasticore's skull to daze him even further. Blood leaking from his head made Jackie a tad unnerved, but Star didn't seem to have any qualms about the vicious beating she gave Rasticore.

"Dude...was...that necessary?" Jackie asked, cradling an unconscious Marco in her arms.

Star didn't look at Jackie, just spoke, "Keep your attention on Marco. I know what I'm doing," in a cold tone. That tone and the words that came with it gave a cold shiver to Jackie, who didn't like seeing Star act this brutal. Star lifts the head of Rasticore to face her, and then slams her wand into his neck! She holds the neck against the tree with her wand, glaring and growling in his face while breathing heavily. It took a minute for Rasticore to process this scene, but he quickly began to sneer in Star's face the same way she's sneering in his. "You hurt Janna...you nearly crippled Marco...now I want two things from you...where is Janna...and what is it that your Stand does exactly?"

Rasticore spat in Star's direction, "As if I would start divulging that information so willingly. It goes against my principles to start divulging secrets to my targets."

This prompted Butterfly to WALLOP Rasticore's skull with the wand again, practically breaking his snout. Jackie yelled, "STAR! Calm DOWN, dude!"

"Stay out of this, Jackie! I got this!" Star's tone got a bit harsher, channeling her frustration into any avenue nearby, "Alright, lizard...what's your name?"

"...Rasticore. THAT much I will share, seeing as how it is useless to hide it for now...you'll be dead before the end of the day," His serious face mixed with his own venomous tone made Star grip her wand even tighter.

"Tough words for a guy pinned to a tree and close to being beheaded..." Star scoffed at his threat, "You're a Septarian, though. You could regenerate from an arm."

"You're right...you're indeed right," Rasticore nodded, before smirking and cracking a small snicker, "But now let me ask you a question...did you truly think you could run away from me? I have your information...I was able to get stuff on you and Princess Marco...however, while I only gained up close information on you and the other princess, I could gather chips of information on your friends. Nothing more than their Stand powers. The girl over there is a mystery to me...Heinous never told me about her. And I couldn't gather enough on her yet. But...I got a LOT on Princess Marco...too much, even. I didn't think I'd have to use it. But I guess when you have a strong team, you really _can_ knock me off my feet. No demon boyfriend this time?"

That comment, along with the subsequent chuckle, began to really tick off Star, "You keep going like this, I'll knock your head clean off your shoulders..."

"TRY IT, girl," Rasticore called her out, "I DARE you. Try it. You seem to like acting tough nowadays. Judging from the report I received, you were the bubbly one. What happened? ...Did...did my defeat of you HURT you, girl? DID I, THE MERCENARY RASTICORE, RATTLE THE WARRIOR PRINCESS STAR BUTTERFLY!? AN ACHIEVEMENT ONLY PERFORMED BY TOFFEE!? OH ISN'T THIS JUST GLORIOUS?" Rasticore screamed victoriously and proudly into the air, causing Star's fists to tremble. She couldn't contain her anger any longer. She had to let it out NOW...

" _SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP! **BEAUTIFUL BUTTERFLY BLAAADE!**_ "

"STAAAR!" Jackie jumped up.

The blade SWINGS at Rasticore, but the arms of Star are redirected backwards, "Huh?" Turning around reveals Jackie had used Skatergurl to reverse the movement of Star's arms to go backwards, "Jackie!"

"Star, what the heck are you DOING!?" Jackie walked up to her, hoping to quell the entire situation. The princess had had enough of it all though, her body swirling with yellow aura.

 ** _"I SAID STAY THE HELL OUT OF IT, JACKIE! STOP RUINING EVERYTHING!"_**

...

...

...

...Silence.

The explosive outburst that gave way to completely quiet. Like a the moments after a bomb goes off, and everything is simmering and burning. There are no words or noises to be made. The hush that came in-between the two girls was accompanied with utter stillness. Jackie's face didn't change since the scream. It was taking a minute for her to process what just happened. Star, though, quickly assessed what just happened. Her face went from enraged to contemplative, right to shock, and then finally to regret. She turned her whole body to Jackie, slowly trying to walk towards her.

"Oh nonono, Jackie, wait, that wasn't me, Jackie, I promise," She pleaded, her hands going up, "Jackie, you have to believe me, that was an accident. I just don't know what came over me." Jackie's expression didn't change, though. She just took a knee back down to Marco's side and grabbed him.

"No, dude...I understand. It's...fine..." Jackie's words didn't seem to match her face, though, which worried Star. She tried to take another step forward, but then she noticed Jackie's expression changing to one of shock. "STAR LOOK OU-"

"AGH!" Blood jettisoned from Star's right hand, spurting out like a beam! She goes down to her knees to clutch it, dropping her wand in the process. A boisterous laugh came from Rasticore, right as it was revealed that a tooth of his fell from the wound on Star's hand. Rasticore gives a toothy grin, revealing a space in the side of his teeth.

"Ahahahaha, The Spin can be imbued into ANYTHING, child. And even then...I was never REALLY trapped. I just needed time to formulate a plan. Your petty squabbles have kept your eye off the ball! AND NOW I CAPITALIZE!"

He quickly phases out of his entrapment, and appears right above Star. Her initial shock keeps her from moving, making her the perfect target for a kick to the kidneys. Severe pain kept Star from moving after being rolled into Jackie from the kick. Now, Rasticore could pick up Star's wand. With it in hand, he was able to neutralize Butterfly's own power.

"Now, Princess Butterfly, how effective are you without this? The most POWERFUL item in your arsenal has been ripped from you. And now, with my power, I will make sure to recover and recharge. As for your wand...I'll see what I can do with it...or see if someone else wants the royal wand. Goodbye for now, Star. I'll see you later...I'll be there to help with your homework."

"NO!" A desperate Star attempts to jump at Rasticore, but it was all for naught. He's disappeared from sight. Wherever he went, it wasn't going to be nearby. The sudden realization of being outsmarted by Rasticore began to flood into Star's conscious. Mixed in with her outburst against Jackie, Janna being missing, and a barely conscious Marco, things began to overwhelm Star again. Jackie noticed Star looking stressed out, and slowly walked to her side.

"...Star? Dude, are you okay?" She was cautious, taking her time to walk to Star. Not sure what to do, not sure how she'd react, Jackie keeps some distance. "Star...you wanna be alo-"

 ** _*SMASH!*_**

Star drove her fist into the ground with a punch, creating a small hole next to her. Despite a quick twitch and a step back, Jackie didn't let this scare her. Star most likely needed someone to talk to after all of that.

"Star...!" Jackie winced, "Star, you..."

She kept her head lowered, breathing heavy while silently thinking. Finally, she spoke to Jackie.

"Jackie, I am SO SO sorry. I didn't mean to explode on you. I didn't even mean to swear at you. I don't know WHY I said that, I don't know WHY I snapped. But I just hope you can forgive me," Star shook her head while thinking about how she just blew up on her. She knows that something is up with her perception of Jackie right now, "I'm just...my head...I don't know where my head is at right now. You and Marco, I guess I-"

"Star...it's fine, dude. Sometimes it just happens," Jackie kneels down next to her and puts an arm around her, "You're under a lot of stress as leader right now. And you've got your head on this whole Stardust thing. Everything's going on at once, and you probably think you can't beat Rasticore without your wand."

It wasn't the whole story, but it was enough for Star to latch onto so as not to cause more drama. She was almost afraid of admitting the whole thing to Jackie...and possibly to herself. For now, she focuses on one thing at a time. "Stardust just shoots webs, Jackie. My wand can warp reality. I can fist fight him all I want, but a guy who can regenerate and can teleport wherever he wants is hard to combat with just fists."

"With a little brain power, anything can work for us," Jackie smiled a bit, hoping to inspire something in Star with this talk, "You had some big moments against Toffee where you had ALL the power in the world and could defeat anything and ANYONE. But now it's gone...and it doesn't mean that you're helpless. And even THEN...are you going to let this simple thing stop you? Maybe Stardust isn't a combat Stand, but it's something ELSE. You just have to figure out a GREAT use for it. Marco and Kelly say you were great during the Heinous fight. You had all the research, you were good at moving everyone around..."

"Yeah, but I have NOTHING on Rasticore," Star shook her head, "NOTHING. All I know is that he knows where everyone somehow, and he can camouflage or teleport or whatever."

"He always seems to appear behind you guys. He never did appear behind me, though," Jackie said, "I guess cause I wasn't his target. He was trying to kill you guys, after all."

"Yeah, we don't..."

No words. Star couldn't process that thought, because another one flooded his mind and made him begin thinking in a different way. "What the...wait...we were his targets...his Stand tracked us..." Star began contemplating.

"Yeah?" Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"Jackie...he teleports to us because his Stand is fixated on US. When he knows where we are...he can TELEPORT to our location, preferably behind us for the easy kill! It's the perfect Stand for a mercenary! GASP...that's why he can't teleport behind you. He has no information on you, and his tracker isn't fixated on finding you! JACKIE..."

The princess excitedly stands to her feet and wildly points to Jackie, causing a pink aura to burst from Star due to the overly-eccentric moment. Jackie's eyes widened out of bewilderment...

 _"YOUUU ARE THE WILD CAAARD!"_

"Wha-What? Me? Really? ...Yeah you're right. Haha, dude! We got ourselves a skeleton of something!" Jackie grinned.

"This isn't something like before, where I could punch my way through this problem. I could punch through Heinous, I could punch through Kars, I could punch through Tom...I can't punch through Rasticore...well, I can physically punch through him. He'd just recover," Star shrugged, "But we have to THINK. But WHERE is he...THAT is the biggest issue...he...he could be ANYWHERE..."

Star's concentration is immediately broken by coughing, which cause Jackie and Star to turn around and face a bloodied Marco. "MARCO!" Both Jackie and Star shouted with concern, but Diaz immediately tries to calm them.

"Girls...I'm...okay...I was slightly conscious...but..." Marco groaned, gritting his teeth as he tries to get up, "We need to get him...NOW. Because I heard what he said...he said he'd be there to help you with homework...that means...argh...!" Marco falls back down, holding his head and neck.

"Marco, stop trying to stand up!" Jackie went back down to his side and cradled him in her arms, "Dude, just lay down. I'll get you somewhere safe. I'll take you to my house and you can probably try to heal yourself with Ripple. At least until we can get Kelly here."

Star pondered what Marco was saying, how Rasticore would see them for homework. It wasn't too hard to figure out, though. And that easy deduction caused Star to grab at her hair. Oh she understood EXACTLY what Rasticore meant now. And that meant she had to GO.

"I got to go, guys...!" Star exclaimed in a hurry, pulling out her dimensional scissors and cutting a hole to what looked to be another dimension.

Marco blinked curiously, "Wha...Star, I thought-"

"I know Marco. But I got a plan to make the most out of my Stand," She gave a thumbs up to couple and winked, "It's gonna be _craaazyyy_..." Star moved her head from side to side while putting her right hand palm side down and moving it side to side as well. "See ya guys soon, okay? Jackie...I'll see ya soon, okay?"

Star goes inside and allows the portal to close behind her, which gives Jackie and Marco time to get to her house. Jackie didn't even get a chance to respond to Star's statement, but she understood it. "Alright, Marco, let's get you somewhere safe."

-.-.-

"Oooh deeear, I'm hooome..." Mrs. Diaz, holding groceries in his hands, "Are you ready to help me with your a _rroz con pollo y salsa_ tonight?"

Angie peers her head upstairs and waves at Rafael, still stuck to the roof, with a giant grin, "Ooh yes dear, I'm ready to cook with you!" He replied with glee, his situation be darned. Food needed to be made, and he was going to make sure it was made well.

"Ahahaha, let's get started! I'm sure Marco and Star, after a long day of working at school, will love this!" Angie smiled as she made her way to the kitchen.

...Not noticing the lizard eyes peering at her through the window.

"Heh...I just need to rest here..." Rasticore thought, "As long as I don't do ANYTHING ELSE, I will be fine. I need to heal...and with me at full strength, Marco at half-strength at best, and Star mentally destroyed and without her wand..." He pats the wand, strapped to his left leg, "I can pick the bones either at night or in the morning when they just wake up."

Ironically, Rasticore couldn't notice the portal opening up behind him. He was much too busy in his own thoughts. "I will come out on top, and possibly be seen as a HERO in the monster community..."

Before his fantasies went any further, though, webbing wrapped around Rasticore's waist and tightened around him like binding. "WHAT THE-" Caught off guard, Rasticore had no defense for being dragged through the portal and into a forested dimension with thick trees around him. There was one clearing, which he was standing in...across from Star Butterfly. Of course the prospect of Star dragging him into another dimension again made him laugh.

"Hahaha...Star Butterfly, are we trying to perform strategies that didn't work the last time?" Rasticore shook his head with an evil grin, "I told you before...without this wand, you're useless. Your webbing does NOTHING to me. I am strong enough to RIP myself through it. I can teleport OUT of it. What can you possibly do to me that you haven't tried before?"

Rasticore's smug grin followed him while he circled around Star. Butterfly kept her eyes forward, never letting them follow Rasticore around. He shakes his head and goes "Tsk tsk" while encircling her. "I gotta say, you have the heart of a Manticore...but the brain of a Frogman."

"Hey, I'm friends with a Frogman. And they're pretty smart," Star shrugged, feeling slightly offended for Buff Frog.

Ignoring her comments about Frogmen, he continues, "You think that because you're a Stand user, a Butterfly, that you're somehow BETTER than me or any monsters that come your way."

"I never said that," Star replied while tilting her head to the side, "You THINK I said that. I used to think that. But my experiences have changed."

"Heh...sure..." He shook his head while chuckling, "You really are smug. Because if you weren't smug, you wouldn't be here thinking you could out-fight me. I'm STRONGER than you. I'm FASTER than you. I have a KILLER INSTINCT, something you don't have. I can KILL YOU right now and not bat an eye. You'd hesitate. I've killed HUNDREDS of people...many of them Mewmans..."

His dark chuckle made Star close her eyes and lower her head, which Rasticore picked up on as a side of wavering confidence. "Oh? What's wrong? That make you scared? Rasticore's legend has grown since the wars against the crown years ago, led by Toffee. Toffee...The Comet Killer..."

Star continues to keep a straight face, looking forward and not having any eye contact with Rasticore. Everything he was saying meant nothing to her right now. But to him, he was just in her head and she couldn't bare face him. "You know how Toffee killed your grandmother? Comet Butterfly? Mmmm...yesss...I don't think you know, do you?"

Star stares forward still, though that was something she didn't really know. It was obviously something Rasticore was using for mind games. She had to keep her head forward. "I see...you must be so proud of Toffee."

"Indeed...unfortunately, your mother ended the rebellion before it could TRULY reach its peak. But it was YOU that avenged Comet, killing Toffee. The monster world knows...and you know Heinous helped Toffee. I'm still a hardy Toffee supporter, child. Because everything he said was _right_ about you Mewmans. You kill our kind, expect us to simply capitulate. I take GREAT pride in killing Mewmans. I take FULL RESPONSIBILITY for killing EVERY Mewman I can. And if I had my way, I'd kill your mother..."

Rasticore gets closer to Star, once again standing in her direct line of sight. "I'd kill your father..."

Her fists tightened just a bit, but untightened soon afterwards. She couldn't let there be any visible signs of him getting to her.

"Your aunts...your uncles...I'd kill The Butterfly Family...I'd kill The Johanssen Family...I'd kill EVERY member of your family..."

Now in her face, Rasticore smiles sinisterly and raises an arm. This prompts no reaction from Star, not even a flinch. His arms swings at her head, but immediately disappears. Of course, this was a fake out. He appears right behind her, his arm STILL raised behind her...but now with her WAND in his hands!

"AND NOW, I GET TO KILL MY OWN BUTTERFLY! MY NAME WILL BE IN THE HISTORY BOOKS! MY GREATEST KILL YET! RASTICORE THE _STAR DESTROYEEEEEEEEEER_!" His tongue stuck out and wiggled as he screamed his declaration!

The princess was a stone statue, sighing as she closed her eyes. She did absolutely nothing to defend herself from this strike. Not even a parry was teased. So Star stood there, smiling.

"You wanna talk suuuch a big game. Keep in mind as I say this...I don't hate monsters. And not every monster hates Mewmans. There's a chance for peace if we work at it. ...But you just want to incite a riot. You think talking about your kills and how Toffee was your role model is going make me shriek? Puhleeease," Star swiveled her right hand around and chuckled, "You're baaarely a threat to _me_. My Stand isn't an up close puncher. I get it. That's fine. But come on, Nasty Rasty, if you're so big and tough..." Star puts her right hand on her chin in a contemplative fashion, as if she were pondering something, and rests the right elbow on her left arm, "... _Why haven't you hit me yet?"_

The entire scene, centered around Star, zooms out...revealing that Rasticore was struggling with his arm in the air. The wand hadn't moved...the arm seemed suspended in the air. Rasticore couldn't move it for some reason. He grunted and groaned, trying his best to move the arm down. Nothing worked.

"Ah...Agh...i-i-it's like...an invisible force is holding my arm...wh-what...what sort of power is in that Stand?" Rasticore trembled with aggravation as he tried to get to the bottom of this.

"Oh it isn't my Stand doing this..." Star smirked, still not turning her head to Rasticore.

 _"It was MY Stand..._ "

"Wha-WHAT!?" Rasticore watched in horror when his arm's captor was revealed to be none other than a large blue haired woman in a dress and a crowd, " ** _QUEEEEEEN MOOOOOON!?_** "

Moon, having reappeared thanks to the help of Shizuka's Achtung Baby, glares a deathly stare into the eyes of Rasticore. The shock hadn't worn off just yet for him. He still was trying to process what just happened. "Wha...Wha..."

"How about you try to form a coherent sentence, bud," Shizuka coolly told him as she turned to Moon, "Hey, Moon..." Shizuka motions her head towards Rasticore, and Moon had no words. Just a silent nod. She did have a few words for Rasticore, though. her gaze met his widened eyes yet again.

"...Never allow my mother's name to leave your lips again," Her threat came with a tone shadier than the dark side of the moon. She follows that up by bending Rasticore's arm out of socket, dislocating it.

"AAAAAARGH!" Rasticore stumbles backwards, dropping the wand from his dislocating arm, "STAR BUTTERFLY! YOU COULDN'T DO THE WORK YOURSELF!? COWAAARD!"

"Oh no...I contributed," Star chuckled, turning around just in time to see Rasticore stuck to the ground. He couldn't even move his feet off the ground. He was stuck to a sticky substance. "You should have payed attention to my Stand instead of trying to creep me out, Rasticore. Buuut I guess I shouldn't expect brain power from someone whose brain may as well be barely held together by rusty nails. You should have known, Rasticore...I'm _a leader_. They may be the ones fighting, but III'm the dungeon master here," Star pointed to herself while smiling, "Now my moms are pretty upset at what you did to me. I think they want some payback. Mom Butterfly? Mom Joestar?"

Moon, with Moonlight Sonata shifting out of her body, looks over to Shizuka with a smirk. "Shall we, my dear?"

Achtung Baby cracks its knuckles alongside Shizuka, who replies with a nod. "Let's play parent."

Rasticore was stuck in one spot, but eventually got a foot free. Unfortunately, his arm was snagged in another web as he tried to move backwards. Star had completely rigged the path behind him in webbing! "OH NO."

Achtung Baby and Moonlight Sonata fly forward, each rearing a fist back before socking Rasticore and Southern Cross with a barrage of high speed strikes all across his body!

 ** _"OOORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA..."_**

 ** _"DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA..."_**

Both Stands retracted a fist for one final dual blow to Rasticore. His entire body was covered in large wounds and holes, and his nose was bent out of shape. His attempts at escaping the webbing around him caused him to be grabbed by another web, this time directly from Star.

"Were you trying to use your Dimensional Chainsaw to escape? Oh no...I want you to see this," Star smirked, "What's wrong? You can't handle us by yourself? _Yare yare dawa,_ you're so pathetic, Rasty." Star, mixing Joestar edge and Butterfly grace in one powerful package, smiled at a very worn out Rasticore and yanked him into a double final punch to the face from her mothers.

 _ **"ORA!/DA!"**_

The flying lizard went through several trees on his way soaring across the treeline. He made no grunts nor cries as he went flying, mostly because he couldn't move his mouth to talk. He wasn't allowed any time to heal, nor was he allowed time to teleport since Moon surprised him...until now. With a quick blink, he disappears and reappears behind Star with a chainsaw in hand. Star, seeing this coming, sidesteps the chainsaw swing and fires a " **NARWHAL BLAST!** " at Rasticore. He quickly blinks out of the way, appearing behind her again. Mother Joestar reappears behind Star and in front of Rasticore, nailing a punch to his gut with Achtung Baby and uppercutting him in the jaw!

"Sir, I think you're finally becoming a pest that needs to go away," Moon chuckled, " **MOONLIGHT SONATA.** "

The queenly Stand appears in front of Rasticore and reflects the light away from his eyes, rendering him blind. "Agh! Where did everything go! What happened?"

"I reflected the light from your eyes...you're blind, Rasticore," The queen replied, her tone now filled with snark "You should feel honored...you were beaten by the person who defeated Toffee."

He couldn't handle it. Not anymore. The battle needed to end right now, for his sake. Southern Cross appeared before Rasticore, and he told the women, "You'll see me again VERY soon. When I regain my health...ALL of you are dead..."

One blink later, and Rasticore has left this dimension. There's no urgency from the women to go after him immediately, though. Shizuka turns to Star and asks, "So if you're correct..."

"...He should be there for us to apprehend," Star had a toothy grin while after answering Shizuka's question. A quick cut into reality with the scissors reveals that Star was correct. Rasticore was on the ground near The Diaz household, having been pinned to a tree by a wheel over his head. Jackie comes into view and kicks her skateboard up.

"Well, dude? Didn't see me coming, did you?" Jackie chuckled while crossing her arms. Rasticore growled, trying to teleport out of there. This almost concerned Star, but thankfully Rasticore slowly began to choke on something. Rasticore couldn't cough, only hold his throat as the air was being restricted from his lungs. From the right side of Jackie came a beaten up Janna, who had Black Magic Woman menacingly looming over the mercenary.

"...Came after me in the hallway, huh? ...Thought that was cool? How about helium in your lungs..." Sadistic chuckling from Janna was the laugh track for Rasticore's last moments of consciousness before passing out on the ground. And without consciousness, he couldn't summon his Stand to teleport away. Star runs out of the portal to glomp Janna, only to back away when Ordonia was wincing in pain.

"Sorry, Janna...I'm just glad you're okay!" Star's warm smile made Janna grin back at her.

"Yeah...old scaley here thought he could jump me on my way out of the principal's office. But Jackie got me and brought me Kelly. And Kelly's at Jackie's, healing Marco right now," Janna crossed her arms, "Just glad I got my hands on him."

"Well we got him thanks to you...thanks to all of us," Star turned to her moms and Jackie as well.

Moon shook her head, though, pointing at Star, "Yes, dear...but YOU were the one who truly deserves the credit. You deserve the credit for coordinating us to defeat Rasticore. Your strategy was the deciding factor. It was as if you studied the man and knew exactly what he'd do."

Star just brushed it off, "Psh. Please. He was just predictable. I didn't do much outside of web him."

"That's your job, Star," Shizuka sat on top of Rasticore and crossed her legs, "You have to beat your opponents with your head most of the time. And I think you understood that. Proud of you, kiddo. You're really adopting the best of both families."

"Thanks, Mama Joestar. I just hope the Joestars would be proud..." Star chuckled before remembering what happened with The Joestars; but Shizuka's words and a hand on her shoulder give her some comfort.

"Star...I'm going to need you to smile a little bit more, okay? I like it better when you're more bubbly. The Joestars...they'd be exceptionally proud," Her shades fell down slightly, revealing the happy eyes of her mother. Moon walks in as well to speak to Star.

"And I think you found a new appreciation for your Stand...it's yours, Star. Never forget that," Moon looked at Stardust, summoned onto Star's shoulders.

"Yeaaah...plus, it's still cute," Star smiled at the Stand and tickled its chin, "Just need to stay strategic. Oh yeah, and THIS bad boy can bail me out when need be." Star whipped out her wand and spun it around giddily, " **MAXIMUM BUNNY BOMB BARRAGE!"**

The sparking energy from Star's wand, coupled with her happiness from a job well done, meant that this one was going to be a big one. Everyone around her knew it, so they all began to BEG for Star to cancel the spell. Moon, Shizuka, Janna, and Jackie pleaded for Star to stop, but it all fell on deaf ears. The last thing we see is a giant pink cloud exploding outward, with multicolored bunnies flying in every direction!

 **⇐==TO BE CONTINUED===**

* * *

A/N: Hoping this was a good read. I meant to update on Saturday, but got busy. Definitely updating next week though. Staying on schedule.

Four reviews, ALWAYS appreciative of ANY review I get! Thank you! Imma get into them right now.

Mal Masque: Shall I reserve the seats? Would you like to pay for these front row seats in advance? Cause shiznit is about to pop off, my boy. And yes, now is the perfect time for her to work on that Magic/Stand mix. She needs to embrace that stuff.

allen Vth: She did explode. But thankfully she realized her mistake. Hopefully for future moments, she keeps a lid on it. But who knows? And yeah, it was just perfect timing. Janna getting in trouble is probably a guaranteed thing, no matter the issue. All Rasticore needed to do was take advantage.

reven228: Hope you enjoyed the battle here! And y'know...in a perfect world, they'd be Genre Savvy, huh?

OMAC001: Well of course, Mr. OMAC. Things like this always have...unintended consequences. What will those consequences be? Stay tuned,

I am...not sure what else to say here. Just hope you guys enjoyed this chapter/episode. Stay tuned for more soon! Next chapter is gonna be much shorter than normal...but it's gonna hit hard with something big. It's the start of a new arc, basically. Hope you keep on with me.

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	17. Episode 17: A Snake in the Church

A/N: I CAN EXPLAIN...

...after this short chapter. For now, just read on my friends!

* * *

A few teenage monsters trekked the forests of Mewni. One such monster, a humanoid squirrel girl wearing a hoodie and dirty jeans with red and white sneakers, seemed to be the lookout for the group of teens.

"Hey...what's with all these trees? They're all broken down and toppled..." Asked an elephant guy from behind the squirrel. She groaned and turned to the elephant guy with her hands on her hips.

"We're just trying to find a new hang out. Somewhere far from the adults to get on us, and far from the Mewman knights and their crazy brutality," She said, "We aren't looking for anything perfect."

"Yeah, but..." An ox monster looks around, looking somewhat nervous as he clops his hooves together, "Don't you think we can find some place more secluded? Maybe a cave?"

"Hmmm...you're right, man," She began pondering that possibility, "You're absolutely right. We should probably go find a cave...yeah, you know what? Let's go see if we can find one-AAAAAAAH!"

GIANT SPIDER.

BIRD MAN.

A short bird man, covered in various bodily fluids and dirt, landed right in front of the kids while atop his giant spider. While crouching at first, he slowly began to rise up, spreading what looked to be giant wings from his back. The teens looked on in absolute shock, backing up...only to find that the bird man was having his spider move forward for every step back they take.

"Wait..." A giraffe teen said, "Is...that Ludo? The Avarius guy?"

Squirrel girl looked closely, "Oh yeah...it is Ludo. The heck are you doing out here, man? Aren't you like...a prince or something?"

Ludo shares no words with the teens, only keeping a glare while turning his beak up at them. The uneasiness in his lack of responses made the teens uneasy again. The teen elephant asked another question.

"Um...Mr. Ludo, sir...what's...um...what's up?" A basic question, but he didn't know what else to ask. Ludo still said nothing. His eerie silence began to make some of the teens move backwards even farther. There's always that one person, however. The one who seems to think they need to "speak out." This teenage rat teen speaks up and sneers at Ludo.

"Wait, wasn't this the guy who always tried to take The Butterfly Family wand?" He facetiously asked, garnering no bit of Ludo's attention, "What's there to be scared of? He couldn't beat an Earth kid. He thinks he represents monsters, but he was just a moron. And his family are just Butterfly puppets! The heck are we so afraid of him for? 'Cause he looks like a wild man now? I'm sick of these monsters who think they can 'lead us.' Toffee was a nutjob, and Ludo's just incompetent. BOTH of them did absolutely nothing for our people."

"Dude...don't mock him...he's looking scary..." The elephant teen gulped.

"Feh, yeah right. You're such a chicken," The rat boy rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me..." Their chicken friend in the back crossed his arms, "I find that offensive."

"Let's just GO..." Squirrel girl demanded from her crew, "Let's leave him alone..."

The teens make their way out of Ludo's sight, continuing their journey to find a new place to hangout at-

"I guess I was incompetent..." Ludo said, hiw head now held down, "I forget how incompetent I really was. I mean, I was AWFUL at what I did."

The teens freeze up, slowly turning to see a contemplative Ludo. The bird man sat atop his spider and pondered his past.

"I stunk. I don't know how else to put it. I STUNK. And the worst part is...none of my minions had the heart to tell me it. NONE of my minions respected me enough to tell me how bad I was. Oh sure, they FEARED me. They feared my authority, at least. But they didn't RESPECT me."

The teens tried to slowly move away from this scene, not wanting to be a part of this any longer. Once Ludo pointed his wand at the kids, however, they froze in place at the silent threat.

"...Toffee respected me enough to show me what was wrong. And I respect him for telling me all of this. THAT is respect. TOFFEE respected me. TOFFEE taught me how to truly make people respect me. I'm not the Ludo of old. And I'll be making that VERY apparent in the coming days."

The teens just wanted to leave, hoping Ludo would leave them alone. The rat boy kept a glare on Ludo, though...

...but that would soon change when Ludo turned his head towards him slowly...eyes now greener than the trees they were surrounded by. The wand pointed right at the rat boy, and Ludo's voice suddenly changed to that of a deep voiced man with a silky tone.

 _"So next time you decide to insult my name...make sure you can back up your facts. Being wrong has been known to get people killed."_

His heart beats faster and faster, and the rat boy nearly stumbles. The calm demeanor of Ludo's quickly turns aggressive; with a powerful throw, Ludo sends the spear-like wand right towards the teen!

"AAAH!" The kid lowers his head, and THANKFULLY the wand just barely misses and hits the tree behind him. With a bit of magic, the wand comes back to Ludo's hand via levitation. The teen's head was safe, and he slowly raises his head up to look at Ludo.

"...But I won't kill you, because you're just a kid who doesn't know any better. I spare your life. Now get out of here before I change my mind. Your youthful minds may prove helpful for Mewni in the future if taught right."

He didn't need to tell them twice. The teenagers run their furry behinds out of the deforested clearing, trying to get as far away from Ludo as they possibly could. The entire scene made Ludo have a delayed chuckle, holding his stomach as the laugh began to build and build until he was loudly bellowing. He fell on his back and rolled around on his spider while summoning Jade Devil Prime next to him.

"OHOHOHOHOHOOO that was GREAT," Ludo said as he sat up. He needed a wipe a tear from his eye from all the laughing, "Did you see them? How RICH! That'll teach them to make fun of you and I, the GREATEST duo EVER."

"Mhm..." Toffee didn't much care for stuff like this, but he did slightly chuckle, "...Interesting development indeed."

Ludo turned over to Toffee, sitting Indian style while rubbing his chin, "What now, though? I'm...curious. I've learned what you wanted me to learn. I've mastered my Spin. I've done EVERYTHING you've asked me to. What's next?"

JDP looked forward, contemplating something. Toffee motioned for his spider to follow him as he floated. JDP and Ludo shared a mind, so Ludo began to read Toffee's brain. What he saw in there was...confusing to understand. "...Eclipsa? ...Who the heck is 'DIO?' What are you thinking about-"

"LUDO...we need to go see someone," Toffee said, "Someone that...apparently will help us. I was promised from DIO, a new ally of mine in Heaven, that there's someone down here who should help me. WHOEVER this person is...we should be able to find them easily."

"Hm? Well...where do I go?" Ludo asked, not sure what this was all about.

JDP pondered, "He should be active. All I need to do is find them...WE need to find them..."

-.-.-

It took them a large chunk of the day, but eventually the duo made it to what seemed to be a large hut. A meeting was being held inside, most likely something big between the monsters. Ludo went inside wearing a disguise...a frog disguise. He made a somewhat convincing frog, it seemed. The monsters inside were already sitting down, paying attention to an orator who looked like a snake-esque creature. He was a lizard with arms and legs, and he spoke about something to do with the Mewmans.

"We have fallen to their whims and had our children killed by Mewmans for THE LAST TIME!" This man shouted, garnering agreeing people who nod and vocalize their their agreements, "MEWMANS CANNOT HURT US ANY LONGER IF WE FINALLY RISE UP! YOUR FATHER RECOMMENDS THAT WE, FOR ONCE, DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! No more talking about it. No more HOPING for things to get better. No more watching revolutionaries DIE or be CAPTURED. It's time, for once, to FINALLY PUT OUR FOOT DOWN! We cannot FIGHT THE MEWMAN THREAT if we do not STAND UP TO THEM. I do not want A SINGLE MEWNIAN SITTING DOWN RIGHT NOW! I WANT YOU ALL TO STAND! BECAUSE IF WE CONTINUES TO STAY SEATED, WE WILL BE SMALLER THAN THE MEWMANS WHO STAND OVER US! THEY LOOK DOWN ON US! THEY LOOK DOWN ON YOU ALL! BUT IF WE STAND UP AND LOOK THEM IN THE EYE...IF WE STAND UP OUT OF OUR CHAIR AND TELL THEM THAT WE WILL NOT BE HELD DOWN ANYMORE...THEN WE CAN FINALLY GET THEM TO TREAT US AS EQUALS...AND IF WE HAVE TO FIGHT FOR OUR RIGHTS, THEN BROTHERS & SISTERS, I DO NOT MIND FIGHTING FOR MY RIGHT TO BE SEEN AS AN INDIVIDUAL AND NOT JUST AS A 'MONSTER.' WE MAY BE MONSTERS, AND I WILL WHOLLY EMBRACE THAT TERM...BECAUSE WE WILL BE THE MEWMAN'S WORST NIGHTMARE! AND MY GOD, I WANT TO BE THAT NIGHTMARE SO BAD...SO WHO WANTS TO FINALLY BE SEEN AS SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T JUST TALK...BUT TAKES ACTION...?"

The ENTIRE building erupts into applause, nearly making Ludo deaf. He had to pick his own ears as the monsters began to file out of the building to chant, "WE'VE STOOD UP! WE'VE STOOD UP!" Toffee chuckles while telepathically notifying Ludo to move forward. He would tell Ludo what he needed to say right now. Ludo suddenly began to remember something.

"Oh...yes...he's a religious leader with the monsters..." Ludo remembered, "I almost forgot. He performed my own commencement and wedded my mother and father. He's never been the biggest fan of the Mewmans. He's normally so calm. How interesting. I wonder if he has those delicious crackers he used to give out in services."

Once he was behind the religious leader, Ludo poked his back, "Excuse me...?"

"Hm?" The priest turned around to face the small monster, "Oh hello there, little boy. What do you need?"

"Little BOY?" Ludo took offense, "I am NOT a CHILD! I may WEAR a children's size 4, but I am NO CHILD! I am LUDO. KAPPA KING."

The priest raised an eyebrow, and then immediately remembered the name. "Oh! Ludo? Oh my word. How...fortuitous. I just got done talking to your family. How are you? I should tell them that you're okay. I think. ...You look beaten up and dirty. What happened to you?"

"No no, that isn't necessary, priest. Just..." Ludo stopped in mid-sentence, looking down at his wand in order to have a conversation with it, "What the...what are you talking about? ...I don't know what you're going on about-...Okaaay okaaay, I'll ask him."

The priest grew even more worried for the bird, "My son...are you okay?"

"I'm FINE, father. Nice revolution you got here, by the way," Ludo brought up, "Like the whole, 'Down with Mewmans' thing."

The father chuckled, putting his hands behind his back, "I only wish to help my people. If it must come to fighting...then we must fight. But I am willing to try peaceful avenues first if they are willing to talk."

"Understandable...but trust me when I say Mewmans don't talk. They just ATTACK. It's in their nature. Even their little girls are strong," Ludo growled, "It stinks! ...But I like that you're trying something. I think you could help us with our own mission to empower monsters..."

"Oh? What is it that you're planning?" The religious leader asked Ludo, following him as he walks towards the door.

Ludo shrugged, rolling his eyes while doing so, "I dunno. Something big. Just need you to come with me."

"Well...I'm always good for helping," The guy said while exiting the building, "Allow me to close up."

-.-.-

DIO, with all the powers of a god, couldn't enter the new world thanks to the enchantments from his own son. But Eclipsa sure could pass on through if she so chose. She just never felt like it. Eclipsa, honestly, could have entered back into their world and helped DIO. That didn't seem to be in her gameplan, though. That tended to bother DIO, who needed complete subordination from his people. Eclipsa was different from others who have been under him, though. She reached Heaven, which meant she was capable of serious brain power. It was obvious she was smart, stubborn, and powerful. So DIO didn't want to smite her. But that didn't mean she didn't annoy him with her constant Snooker bar consumption.

"Do you do anything else _but_ eat, woman?" DIO sneered at her, though it did nothing to deter her enjoyment of the bar.

"Hm? Why of course, dear," Eclipsa chuckled, "I also annoy you. But I don't need to actually move a muscle to do that."

"Hrmph," DIO groaned, "You are a blessing and a curse to have up here. I can summon and create any concubine I want. And yet you perplex me. You could go back to your universe and DOMINATE. And yet you choose to stay HERE. Why?"

"Simple, DIO, my dear..." Eclipsa threw a wrapper away, "It isn't in my cards yet. Easy to understand, right? You can't go there. You've never been. So you yearn for it. For me? Been there, done that." Eclipsa just waves off the whole thing as boring.

DIO glares as she gets up and walks around. "I've been queen already, DIO. Why do I want to dominate the world? I'm personally waiting for something to happen."

"...Is it happening soon?" DIO asked her, "Say yes."

Eclipsa chuckled, "Well...I can say this...your plan and my plan may happen at the same time. So I wouldn't mind working with you for now."

"I see...can I assume this idea has to do with...your granddaughter...OUR granddaughter?" DIO asked, "Ojo Joestar..."

"I can definitely confirm that our ideas will be converging," Eclipsa summoned an All Seeing Eye spell to show her Universe-S, revealing Ludo walking with the priest, "And I think Ludo and Toffee have found someone you know...possibly."

"Hm?" DIO sat up from his throne to observe Eclipsa's All Seeing Eye spell, "Oh...so my theory was right...yes...yes, this does benefit us SO much. I think that if a couple more things go our way..."

-.-.-

The father turns the lights off and closes the door to his building, locking it tight for the night. "That should be good. Now Ludo...tell me about what you want to do."

"Yes, father. Though I have to ask first..." Ludo looked at the father as they walked past the building's entrance sign.

"Hm?" The father looked at Ludo with a raised eyebrow, "Yes, my son?"

"...Do you know who _DIO_ is?"

-.-.-

DIO pulled out a group of discs...seven\ discs, specifically...and lets his evil show through his devious smile.

"...WE will have the ultimate leverage."

-.-.-

"No...I don't think I do..." He replied. As they walk by the sign, the father also sees a letter that fell off the sign. He picks it up and puts it back into place, "Perfect," and walks away. Now the sign perfectly reads, "FIRST NATIONAL CHURCH OF THE MONSTER..."

"...Founded by _Father Scalico **Pucci**_ "

 **⇐==TO BE CONTINUED===**

* * *

A/N: I CAN EXPLAIN!

I've been SUPER busy writing other stuff and handling things elsewhere that I had no time to edit. But as of now? Back on the saddle.

Lemme try and get to these reviews real quick, my friends.

OMAC: Oooh thank you for thinking Rasticore is badass! I was going for it haha. Canon Rasticore was cool...but he got turned into an arm.

Mal Masque: Expecting some tension? You want tension? My friend, proceed to clean your throne. You'll see more tension than a pulled string. Jackie and Star will definitely be having another...confrontation.

allen Vth: I'm hoping this all means you like the character development here. I was a tad worried. But glad to know it's working! Star has to think with all her resources now. She can't just be a Jotaro. She's gotta be a Joseph...so maybe she'll get lucky somewhere.

Thanks for the reviews guys! SO SO SORRY for making you wait! The chapter is short. So...expect another chapter later this week. Or next Sunday. One of those!

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	18. Episode 18: A Peace in the Action

A/N: Another day, another chapter.

I ooown nothing except...well nothing. I'm kinda worthless~

* * *

"Sensei, I'm not getting it..."

"Marco, all I'm saying is that you maaay need some more work on your Karate"

"But I'm ALREADY shooting solar energy out of my hands! Sensei, I can summon a bubble ghost! ...It makes more sense if you see it than if I say it..."

For the past ten minutes, Marco had been in a debate with his sensei over the sense it made for him to still be a green belt...especially in a classroom full of people not as experienced as him. "No offense, fellow pupils," Marco looked back at his fellow pupils, each tiny child looking massively confused, and bowed respectfully. His sensei was not budging from his opinion, however. To him, Marco was still a red belt that needed more time. To Marco, though, he himself was an experienced combatant whose past battles should afford him top tier status in the hierarchy of martial arts. And why not? He could summon the power of the sun into the palm of his hands, and even concentrate it further for added power. His ghostly familiar was powerful enough to blow a person's head off into the next reality. What did he not have that made him ineligible to be a black belt? Was Sensei purposely holding him back? He wasn't sure. But it seemed like he was being forced to conform into a system that didn't take into account his immense power.

"Sensei, I'm...I've beaten MONSTERS. I've stopped GENOCIDES..."

"And I commend you, Marco. HONESTLY, I DO," Sensei nods to agree with that sentiment while smiling, "But PLEASE remember...Karate is also about DISCIPLINE-"

"And I HAVE it! I DO sensei!" Marco debated his point heavily, slightly raising his voice; said action didn't endear Marco to his Sensei, who crossed his arms.

"...If you had self-control, you wouldn't be raising your voice, Marco...nor would we be debating this," Sensei Brantley told him, his frown staring upon a very frazzled Marco, "You're normally calm, Marco. I don't know what's gotten into you."

Once he heard his sensei say that, Marco quickly began to realize what he was doing. A brief forehead slap and head shake snapped him out of that annoyed state, and he looked up with a calmer demeanor than before. "Yes, Sensei. Sorry, Sensei."

"...This ends the session, my young grasshoppers. I trust I will see you all here next week?" Sensei looked upon all his students, giving a special look at Marco. Every student nodded their heads, saying "Yes, Sensei!" in response before bowing. Marco nodded slowly and kept his head bowed. He responded solemnly, feeling a bit ashamed of his outburst in class.

"Yes, Sensei."

"Haaa...Marco Dweebaz thinks HE'S better than us?" One dirty blond kid named Jeremy Birnbaum smirked as he sat down, chuckling at Marco's irrational actions, "You think you're that much better than us, Marco? Oh yeaaah...look at ya. You're a reeeal winner. See this, Marco?" Jeremy pointed to his black belt, "THIS is what a black belt is..." And now he points to his face, "And THIS is what a black belt wearer LOOKS LIKE. Maybe if you were able to be more like me, a REAL martial artist, you could earn a black belt. Fighting fantasy monsters and ghosts or whatever doesn't get you one of theeese babies."

Marco gave Jeremy a very nasty side glance, but immediately turned around and sighed. Making his way to the door, he did speak up and say, "I guess you're right, Jeremy. Let me go see if my parents have enough to go buy me one..."

With a cheeky smirk, Marco chuckled at a now blushing Jeremy; Birnbaum covered his face in embarrassment while the kids' laughs surrounded him on all fronts. Even the sensei let out a small chuckle, making Jeremy turn to him angrily. "SENSEI BRANTLEY!? That wasn't funny!"

"Huh? Oh oh sorry, Jeremy," Sensei recovered quickly, brushing off the incident, "Go on then! Session dismissed!"

Birnbaum glared in Marco's direction, sneering while getting to his feet. Marco's confident strut out of the dojo only made Jeremy even more upset at being made fun of by Marco.

"Smug jerk...think he's so BETTER than me..." He sucked his teeth and crossed his arms as he looked at his classmates, "I mean...better than US..." He grinned, trying to hide his embarrassment from the other students.

-.-.-

Marco went to the school, just to see how Star was doing. It was after school hours, but Star had to stay back today...and possibly for the next few days. Once he entered the school, he began looking for the detention room so he could find Star. He quickly found the room...not on his own, no; he just happened to see one of Star's biggest fans standing outside of her room. She didn't really have a name. At least, if she did, he didn't know it. He and Star just called her by her online username, which even she insisted on using as a normal name.

"Hey...um...Starfan13?" Marco slowly approached the door, staying cautious around the brown haired girl with the eccentric clothing (that looked somewhat similar to the blue blouse, leggings/jeans, and sneakers outfit Star was wearing today; Starfan's was a lot more multicolored, though...like she was desperate to match Star as closely as possible with no regard for how the clothes matched or fit).

"Oh!" Starfan turned her head towards Marco while breathing heavy in his face. Her grin was big, and her excitement for seeing Star seemed like it would make her explode. "Hi! Hi! Star's in there! She's so BRAVE..."

"Um...okay?" Marco smiled to keep up the appearance that he was comfortable with all of this. On the inside, he was internally hoping and pleading that she'd just leave quickly once Star came out. "I can take it from here, Starfan, okay?"

"Okay!" She complied in her screechy voice...despite still standing at the door. Her wide, braces clad smile never left her face as she continued to stand there. Her eyes continued to stare at Marco, while periodically looking to the side and keeping track of Star. To say that this was uncomfortable would be to understate just how unnerved Marco truly was.

 _"Toffee...Ludo...Tom...Janna...Heinous...Rasticore...and yet somehow THIS is the most uncomfortable I've ever been..."_ He gulped while internalizing his own awkward feelings. Luckily for Marco, Star came out the door and waved to Marco. Despite the detention, she seemed as happy as ever.

"Heeey Marco! Oh HI Starfan!" Butterfly gave Starfan a big hug, which prompted Starfan to blush while displaying a toothy grin. She hugs Star as tightly as she can, engaging in a hug war with her idol. Marco didn't know what to feel at this juncture, since all he wanted to do was go home and rest. But now he was forced to watch Starfan and Star try to see who could break the other one's spine first.

"Hey...Star? We gotta go. Dinner is gonna be ready...and mom and dad want us home so we can get dad his new feeding tube installed..." Marco told her, which made Star let go of Starfan and walk towards Marco.

"Ah you're right, Marco! See ya, Starfan! Talk to you tomorrow!" Star walked off with Marco, the latter of whom looked backwards at Starfan as she waved bye to them. One look at Starfan made her happy smile slowly turn into a straight face. It went from elated...to emotionless stare. And unnerved Marco turned around and shivered as he walked next to Star. Maybe he could vocalize his emotions to her.

"Star...you ever feel Starfan is a tad...erm..."

"Excited? I know!" Star clasped her hands together while looking upwards, "She's the best. She gave me these cookies earlier...said she 'put her all into it...she even put a little piece of herself into it!' Isn't that great?"

"Somehow hearing how Starfan 'put a little piece of herself' into food she gave to you doesn't make me feel any better about her," A quick shiver left Marco's body, which prompted him to change the subject, "So how was detention today? Four more days to go. Thanks for taking all of our punishments, by the way. You deciding to take all our detention dates for us is pretty cool of you."

"Ah I got you guys in trouble with that mission. I made us skip an entire day of school. So as leader, I'll take the punishments," Star grinned while feigning a few punches, "Least I could do for you all. Plus, I got to see Rasticore get his lights PUNCHED out-OH!"

Funny enough, Star had just punched Sabrina Backintosh's lights out; poor Sabrina covered her nose, trying to stop any blood that may have leaked out. She also needed to make sure nothing leaked onto the flyers she was holding that fell everywhere.

"Oh no! I'm so SORRY, Sabrina!" The princess put her hands on her mouth and went down to help, but was stopped by Brittney Wong's foot coming into view.

"HEY! Sabrina, don't BLEED on those," She sneered, turning her head up to face Star, "You really had to go ruin _another_ thing, didn't you, Star?"

"Ruin? It was an accident..." A morose Star scratched the back of her head, "Sorry. Hey! if you need help, I can-"

"NO WAY! I don't want your help, Butterface," Wong scoffed, "You keep yourself and your pukey friends away from us...but I GUESS if you want to HELP with the dance committee...you can. Just don't add any weirdo ideas."

Marco crouched near Sabrina and began picking up papers for Sabrina. "Here you go, Sabrina. Let me help," He insisted while picking up the fliers for Sabrina. He also pulled out a pack of tissues from his pocket and handed them to her for her nose, "Always keep an extra set of tissues when you need them. Safety Kid stuff, y'know?" Showing a comfort with that disparaging nickname he had never shown before, Marco made sure Sabrina took the tissues in her hands.

"Shank oo..." Sabrina replied with her mouth and nose covered.

"SABRINA!" Brittney snapped her fingers, hurrying her cheerleader "inferior" to her feet, "We need to hang these up and pass them out QUICKLY. Stop lying around! Do you WANT to watch me try on new shoes later today? Or not?"

Brittney quickly wiped her nose and picked up the papers from Marco's hands so she could get up and walk with Brittney. Marco looked at Brittney and Sabrina, frowning a bit at Sabrina as she looked back at him. "Thanks Marco, Star." Sabrina smiled nervously at them both, then looked at Brittney and forced herself to smile even wider. Wong just rolled her eyes.

"See you losers...some other time, I guess," Brittney glared at Star while walking by her. Star just waved to Sabrina, bidding her farewell for now.

"Star...she's not your friend..." Marco stood up and looked past Star to glare at Brittney, "She's such a rich...brat. I'm sick of rich kids acting like they own the place."

"Jeremy opened his mouth at the dojo?" Star could already clue in on what happened.

Marco blew his lips while crossing his arms, "How does he think just having his parents buy him his status in life means he's better than me? In a fight, I'd kick his butt!"

"He's also like eight, Marco, I'd be shocked if you'd lose to him even without all those powers," Star poked his cheek as they walked out of the school building, "Sooo...how did things go after that?"

"Eh...caused a bit of a fuss, I guess," Marco put his head up and sighed, "I suggested that I should be better than the belt I have. I'm SO above a green belt, right?"

"I guess?" Star shrugged, "I dunno about how these belts work. Is it more than fighting? I always thought Karate was about 'discipline' or something."

The memory of Sensei Brantley talking to him about his discipline made Marco's face scrunch up, "Oh yeah...I guess my bursting out of line in the dojo was a bit undisciplined..."

"See? Least you admit it. That means you're ALREADY halfway to getting a different colored belt!" Star smiled at Marco while holding his arm, "You should be EXCITED!"

"Yeah...I guess," Marco shrugged halfheartedly, "Just hoping to get a black belt soon. It's something I've been working towards for years, y'know? I've done ALL THIS since meeting you. I have RIPPLE, I have RED RIPPLE, I've saved the world, I've saved THE MULTIVERSE...and yet I can't even reach a black belt yet. What else do I have to do?"

Marco looks at his hands, Ripple sparking and jumping around them as he concentrates them to his palms. He holds up his hands and lets Red Ripple jump around them now, laughing at the warm tingling they give him. "Star..."

"Yeah, Marco?" Star replied curiously.

"Gotta say...it's been wild ever since you came. The school year was going pretty mild until you came around..." Marco chuckled, "Normally I'd be really creeped out by all of this like I was at first. But you've really added some excitement to my life. It seems random to say all this right now, but ever since talking with Sensei, I've been thinking about all the stuff I've done. And maybe this is more than the black belt stuff; but it seems CRAZY to think that people don't look at us like SUPERHEROES. I mean...that's what we are, right?"

"I guess?" Star pondered with a finger to her chin, "But I never really thought of it like that. I saw us as more police officers. Agents. But Magic is normal where I'm from. All of this is just typical stuff. Here, this is all fantastical to you. So I guess I can see superheroes as our job."

"It's just crazy to think about, I guess..." Marco chuckled, "I mean...you've changed a LOT of lives, and for the better. And yeah...you got a lot going on...but isn't this better than being in the dark about your origins? Ever since we met up, you found out that you're some inter-universal love child of two families! You're royalty AND a warrior!"

"Mhm! You ARE telling the truth," Star thought, smiling at that image, "I miss the Joestars. But I'm learning that it was their fate, honestly. And I can live with that. They did what they needed to do...teach me about the legacy...get me prepared. Shizuka can handle everything else. I want to find them one day, but I know that they wouldn't want that to be my top priority. Instead, it's just...defend the multiverse. Do my job. May try to get some stuff done with Shizuka about my Stand powers and work on my magic. ...Maybe even try to get some more info on Eclipsa's diary. Plus, as I think about...the heavy threat is gone."

"Hm?" Marco was curious about what Star meant, "What do you mean?"

Star explained as she twirled around to face Marco, "Thiiink about it. Toffee's dead, Ludo's gone, his army's disbanded, Heinous is captured, the arrows have been mostly found, and Rasticore's in custody. Anyone related to Toffee and Ludo is ARRESTED or DEAD. We've done it. We've won. Now I'm not saying that no future threats won't arise...but we did some great stuff. It should be easier for a while. Which also may mean less action for a while..."

"Yeah...guess you're right..." Marco agreed, then pondered the whole "less action" thing. Things would get slightly more boring, indeed. He wasn't sure how to think about that. "Peace and quiet...or action and fighting...hard thing to think about, Star. I'm so used to fighting with you, that the thought of NOT fighting when I'm with you is gonna be weird to comprehend. But I guess we need moments like that, huh?"

"Yeah. Plus it gives us more time to hang out...me, Pony Head, and Kelly with more Bounce Lounge time...and hey! That means you can hang out with Jackie more. Aaand it means she can practice with Kelly even more. And maybe you can go hang around Alfonzo & Ferguson a bit more. Haven't seen them in ages."

Marco's head slightly bounced back, his eyes opening a bit wider due to hearing those names, "Oh yeah...yeah I've been hanging around you a LOT more than I've hung around them lately. I haven't hung around them in ages. Geez. Hope they're okay."

"You'll get more time to hang around them now, so you can ask them!" Star put an arm Marco and then spun him around as if they were dancing, "And you and I can have more movie nights and maybe a dance night or two! There's apparently a school dance happening! If they're anything like the ones I had to go to on Mewni, you'll spend about half the time sitting down until the head of the event asks you to dance! Should be fuuun."

"Haha, yeah that DOES sound fun...minus the whole proper ballroom dancing thing..." Marco blinked twice at the last one, then got over it and let go of Star's dance hold, "But yeah I'm down for most of that. Let's try and get started on it tonight. After dinner, we can play a game!"

Star raised one eyebrow and leaned back with her arms crossed, "This isn't another round of, 'How Many Cheeses Are There in The World?', is it? That game literally is limited in entertainment value."

"Whaaa? No no!" Marco raised his hands and shook them to stave off the worries, "No way!"

"Phew...okay then, I'm down for playing games!" She puts her hands together and shows a huge grin to Marco, "So what is it?"

"'How Many Types of Milk Are There in The World?' Fun for all ages!" Marco runs home, seemingly switching places with the now frowning Star Butterfly.

"...Whoopee, Marco," Star sighed before shaking it off, figuring that she could just text Pony Head during it. She runs off after Marco back to The Diaz household before the sun goes down.

...Because when it does, the darkness of night wasn't to become a place for someone to stroll around. While The Diazes could be seen from their window "enjoying a good game" with an excited Marco, someone else was walking along the sidewalk. Whoever it was had to get home, since they were obviously out way too late. On their way home, they stopped on the sidewalk and turned to the side and then behind them. They don't know what they heard; but whatever it was, it was enough to cause them to stop and look around in concern. Once they continued on their way, they decided to speed up their walk just to get back home. Despite their speed up, they hoped that it truly was nothing coming toward them.

Unfortunately for them, something did have this person in their line of sight. Short to the ground, the person hid in the bushes...with a glowing green wand aimed right for them via a bow.

"... _Jade Devil Prime._ " Ludo said right before firing the arrow right at them...

 **⇐==TO BE CONTINUED===**

* * *

A/N: Ooooh boy...RUDO LUDO BACK AT IT AGAIN

Guys...ALL ABOARD THE PART 5 HYPE TRAAAIN! WOOHOO! THIS OCTOBER, WE GET VENTO AUREO! ANIMATED TORTURE DANCING, GIORNO SUCC, INFINITE MUDA, TURTLE MAN, B.I.G.-okay lemme stop before I semi-spoil for those who haven't read Vento Aureo. But man I am HYPE. We finally made it, guys...

Onto reviews! I guess I somewhat fear less people are reading. But as long as someone is reading, I'm good.

Cross: All good my man. No need to stress yourself out thinking of reviews. As long as you enjoyed it! You'll see what happens with Pucci. But just know that he has no recollection of his past in the other universe right now. He was simply reborn as a monster priest/orator. And no, I dunno what the monster religion is exactly. Probably some monster deity. It isn't an Earth religion, though. Or maybe Scalico subconsciously tried to insert Christian beliefs into the monster religion. ...I'm thinking way too hard on monster Jesus. As for Toffee, he reached Heaven. But he went back down, in spirit, to inhabit the realm of magic like in the show. It's similar to what the show did, but he can project himself as a Stand for Ludo via the wand. And yeah, DIO respects her power and mind. It is a process to "Achieve Heaven." And Eclipsa had to kill some mofos to do so. So DIO knows she's capable of immense power. But he is very much annoyed by her. And yes, my friend...when Toffee exploded with the wand and went to Heaven, the discs that were inside the wand traveled with him. The discs of Jonathan, Joseph, Jotaro, Josuke, Jolyne, Johnny, and Jo2uke are in Heaven under DIO's possessiom. Ain't that a mess?

reven: "Poochy" XD Well they do phonetically sound the same. Daddy Poochy. I love your Omakes. XD

Masque: Ain't I clever with the White Snake dealio? HARDY HAR HAR. But I mean, thanks, Masque. I like to think I'm decent at writing. But well-working? I dunno. But if you say so, I'll take your word for it my man. Thanks!

Short, I know. We go back to the 5K chapters starting next chapter. For now...I'll be seeing you guys!

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	19. Episode 19: First Meeting, Worst Meeting

A/N: Back to normal chapter sizes, my friends! Hello hello, welcome to another edition of BBA! PART FIIIVE LOOKS SOOO GOOD!

Ahem...anyway...onto the story!

I own nothing here. JJBA is owned by Shonen JUMP, and Disney owns Star Vs. The Forces of Evil. I think I own a PS4...

* * *

"So wait...we're really doing this?" Marco asked as he and Star headed to another room in the school. They discussed the whole the dance committee situation earlier, and Star seemed very excited to do it. So why not? And why not drag your best friend to the meetings? It was a win win for Star. It was more of a chore for Marco, but he knew Star would enjoy it. ...And he didn't trust Star by herself for something like this.

"Yes! We get to give design ideas for the dance?" Star clapped her hands together and let her eyes sparkle with delight, "Oooh the IDEAS forming in my head..."

In Star's mind, the dance should be battle themed, with magical horses and unicorns stomping around the floor while everyone comes dressed as warriors and fighters. Boys wearing knight armor, girls wearing battle dresses akin to Mina and herself. Teachers as villainous beasts who the kids have to slay. It was as if Mewni became a party theme. Star clapped her hands a bit while hopping up and down giddily, "OOOH I LOVE IT, MARCO."

"Great!" Marco replied with a shaky grin and a sideways fist pump. His wavering smile is followed by a thousand yard stare and a mutter of, "Please let this all be decided by a vote..."

"Huh?" Star turned to Marco curiously.

"Nothing," He replied while putting a hand up.

When they reached the room, Marco opened the door and let Star enter first. Her entrance came with a wave to the committee and a giant grin. "HEEELLOOO! We ready to plan this meeting of kings and queens?"

 _"Oh Star..."_ Marco facepalmed in the background.

The committee, when looked at closely, was mostly filled with some of the cheerleading team and a few members of the spirit squad. Jackie was also here, along with the long haired girl in boots named Hope. "Jackie?" Marco raised an eyebrow.

"Marco!" JLT greeted Marco, jumping from a seemingly bored posture to an excited stance.

"Barfo and Butterface?" Brittney groaned, gaining Jackie's annoyance.

"Brittney!" The chill chick turned to the cheerleader with a glare.

"Guys?" Sabrina chimed into the conversation.

"Ugh, Sabrina..." Wong rolled her eyes.

"FRIENDS!" Star leaped forward and hopped in a seat, "Hellooo, dance committee! How is everyone?"

Marco, while Star gets in Brittney's face, sits next to Jackie to ask her a question. "What are you doing here? This doesn't seem like you...planning these things."

"Eh...something to do. Counselor and principal said I could be a help. They also didn't want it to be a Brittney controlled affair. She's basically queen bee of this group. So thankfully you guys are here, or else this'd just be 'Brittney Club 4-4-4 Lyfe'..." She rolled her eyes at that thought, "What are you doing here?"

"Eh. I didn't want to do this at first...but Star insisted," Marco chuckled while taking a look at Star showing Brittney her myriad of ideas, much to Brittney's irritation. It all made Jackie and Marco chuckle, since anything to do with Brittney being annoyed was fine with them. Though, one curiosity came up during that laugh. Star's wand, as Marco noticed, was glowing green on its face where the star was. He wasn't sure why it was doing that, but he didn't really mind it at first. Her wand did all sorts of weird stuff. This was no different.

"UGH..." Brittney pushed Star away and turned back to the committee, "OKAY...now we were discussing the theme of the dance? I'm suggesting something dealing with masquerades?"

"Um, Brittney?" Sabrina spoke up while playing with a pencil, "Wasn't that...the theme last year?"

Brittney stroked her chin, "Mhm...yes...and wasn't last year regarded as a great dance?"

"Umm..." Sabrina shrugged, "I mean...yes, but-"

"So why mess with greatness, Sabrina?" Brittney glared at her, "...It's a GREAT theme. Right, everyone?"

The other cheerleaders and the pep squad all agreed, some more tepidly than others, which gave Brittney the power to veto her idea.

"I mean...um...I-I-I-yes Brittney," She obediently nodded right as she accidentally flipped her pencil into her eye and it poked her in the eye, "OW!" With one eye out of commission, she just holds it and her words for the rest of the session.

Jackie rolled her eyes, then spoke up with a suggestion, "What about 'Under the Ocean?' Some sort of water themed deal? Wouldn't that be fun...easy to do...and _different_? No need to be stagnant."

"Oooh I like that, Jackie!" Star pondered, "OH! Maybe like a squid beast thing on display? MAYBE you can pay to fight it or take your picture with it?"

"That sounds utterly ridiculous...and that's WITHOUT Star's idea..." Brittney crossed her arms.

Jackie rolled her eyes, resting her cheek on her hand. She was just done with this whole committee already. "Of course, Queen Brittney. Hallowed be your name."

"Oh!" Star's eyes opened wide as he hopped out of her chair, "KINGDOM THEMED!"

"Didn't I say 'No' to that?" Brittney raised an eyebrow.

"Well no, you said 'No' to the warriors idea. But what about a theme of knights...warriors...princesses...knightly warrior princesses?" Star stood atop her chair and puffed her chest, "You think that could work? Castles, monsters, and all that? And NO we don't have to fight anything. But the theme is nice, right?"

"Ugh..." Brittney rolled her eyes, "Well? Thoughts?"

"I like it," Jackie shrugged, "Can we add a moat and some water themes?"

"Sure!" A nodding Star confirmed, which prompted Jackie to raise her hand in agreement.

"I'm down," The skateboarder gave a smirk to Star and her idea.

Marco also shrugged and nodded in agreement, "This is a lot more subdued than her earlier ideas. I'm cool with it."

Hope and Leah raised their hands in agreement, which set the vote to five. Brittney voted with a head shake, and looked at Sabrina to make sure she voted "No" as well. Chantal, Ed, and Andrea voted "No" as well. So the tie was set to five and five. Jeff, a member of the spirit committee, looked around at the group. One half of the team stared at him...the other half stared (with one Brittney glare and raised eyebrow). Jeff looked around with fright, and then gulped. He HAD to be the tiebreaker.

 _ **ゴゴゴゴ**_

Brittney's aura was threatening, and he was shaking in his seat. He felt like he wanted to throw up. The dance hinged all upon his vote. He could make or break this meeting. The threat of being exiled by Brittney made him weak in the knees...

..."I choose...the _kingdom/sea thing_..."

...but it wasn't enough to break him.

GASPS escape the lips of Brittney, the cheerleaders, and even Leah and Hope. Marco was close to doing the same, but stopped himself when he realized what he was about to do. A quick awkward look back and forth, and he was back to quietly sitting in his seat.

"... _Really_...?" Brittney's fists tightened, and her gaze never left Jeff, who gulped before explaining himself.

"I...I just like the idea...something new...y-y-y'know? No stagnation, like Jackie said?" He chuckled nervously, but then rebuffed himself with confidence and a smile, "Plus, your ideas have been the cornerstone of the committee for a while. Maybe some new ideas to help out?"

"...REALLY?..." Brittney shook with gritted teeth and fists ready to be thrown.

"Excuse me, but Jeff doesn't need to explain himself," Jackie eyed Brittney, "This is HIS opinion. This is a COMMITTEE, not YOUR kingdom. Opinions are meant to be heard, not just shut down cause 'Brittney' didn't like them."

Wong only scoffs at Jackie, "Oh cry me a river, Jackie. Has swapping spit with Dorko Diaz made you into this much of a bleeding heart loser?"

"Okay, I'm going to ask that you don't call my boyfriend out of his name again, okay?" She sternly asked, standing up in her seat to get big on Brittney. Wong just stood out of her seat and eyed Jackie down. The tension ran high between the two, with silence overcoming the entire room. Marco and Star had never seen Jackie so incensed before. Her calm demeanor seemed to be broken by Brittney of all people, mostly because of her mocking Marco. Everyone hoped this would be the end of this, and the silence would reign before both sat down.

"...What are you gonna do about it? Defend _Dorko_?" A dirty smirk grew on Brittney's face, something that made Jackie even more upset. The fact that she was challenging her made Jackie even more annoyed.

Her hands shook, and her breathing began to grow a bit shallow. Jackie started making fists with her hands and posturing herself...something that made Marco nervous. Her seafoam green aura flared up, only to be seen by Marco and Star. Strangely, they didn't notice the flash of dark purple in her eyes; but this display was enough to bring Marco to his feet in order to help bring Jackie back down.

"Jackie...Jackie you don't got to get mad about this. You taught me not to get mad about this kind of stuff..." He whispered in her ear, "Just...let's just get over it...okay? She isn't worth suspension."

She wasn't responsive at first, still keeping her eyes on Brittney...

"What, skater girl? You gonna jump? Or just stare at me with those big, icky eyes?" Wong's arms crossed while her head waved around in annoyance towards Jackie's threats. Jackie stayed on her feet, ready to strike when she could.

"Jackie...!" Her boyfriend called out to her a bit louder, which made Jackie's eyes flutter and her head to shake a bit. She held her forehead, as if it was hurting, and sat back down with a groan. The tension died down, and Jackie rubbed her head while Brittney got up.

"Let's take a recess, okay?" Wong said, "I GUESS we're doing KINGDOM BY THE SEA...whoopie. I need to go out for a bit."

The cheerleaders and spirit team got up and headed out to the door, but Jeff was stopped by Brittney with a palm to the chest. "YOU follow a little bit farther behind." Of course he complied with the rules, looking down dejectedly while following the group.

Brittney muttered, " _He's going to wish he hadn't messed with my ideas..."_ This prompted the group around her to look amongst each other and gulp.

Jackie shakes her head slowly, trying to stave off the effects of her mini-headache, "I dunno what happened. I was so close to putting my hands on her. She's so...UGH...I can't believe I was cool with her once upon a time."

Hope and Leah gave Jackie pats on the back as well, trying to comfort her. "I almost pulled out Skatergurl on her...I dunno why that crossed my mind, but I was close..."

"I'm glad you didn't. THAT would have been really bad..." Star pulled at her collar, "You're normally so cool, Jackie."

"Yeah, why let Brittney Wong of all people draw that out of you?" Marco asked, to which Jackie answered with an unknowing headshake.

"I don't know. I just...didn't like how she kept insulting you. You should stand up for yourself more, dude," Jackie looked up at him, "You can't let her keep insulting you like that. It isn't right. I know I tend to say 'forget it' and let it slide, but you got to say something to defend yourself."

"She's right, Marco, you oughta defend yourself a bit more," Star agreed while nodding, "You can't let Brittney talk about you like that."

Marco was taken aback by Star's response, doing a double-take while pointing at her, "WHAT? You think she's your friend! Don't you tell me that!"

"Eh, we kinda soured," The princess nodded to the side and shrugged, "We just aren't compatible. I mean, she likes masquerades and I like kingdoms. But that isn't the point." She brushed off the issue, which made Marco deadpan stare before eventually just trying to move on from the minor detail.

"We should all calm down and try to keep peace at the front of this committee..." Hope put her hands together and nodded, "Let's all just relax...okay? We have our theme, and it's Kingdom by the Sea! Once we all meet back up, we should definitely try to start planning what the gym should look like."

"You're right, Hope!" Star popped up, "Forget Sour Brittney! We have a DANCE TO PLAN!"

"Heheh, you're right. Forget Brittney. She can be a grump in the background with her goons. We can try to raise some money for supplies if need be," Jackie propped her feet onto Marco's lap and leaned back in her seat. A blushing Marco chuckled goofily, regaining his composure only upon realizing he looked like a goofball. There was one thing he forgot, though. He had to bring it up to Star.

"Hey...Star...question..." Marco asked, not minding Leah and Hope are in the room. At this point, everyone knew about the magic stuff and Stands. No reason to hide anything.

Star looked over at Marco and sent a smile his way, "What's up?"

"Earlier in the meeting...your wand glowed green...is that a bad thing?" He asked. The topic was not something she was familiar with. Star pulled her wand from her side and examined it.

"What? Green? Really? ...That's weird. I've never seen it glow green before. You sure?" She looked back up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Some sparks came from it...it was weird..." Marco shrugged, "Maybe it was nothing. I dunno..."

Star stared into the surface of her wand, trying to see if there is a trace of what Marco was talking about. She saw nothing, but she decided to stay on the cautious side.

"I'll call my mom, just to see if there's anything wrong..."

-.-.-

"So you had someone KILLED...because of COURSE you could make this worse..." Emporio glared at the king and queen, circling them both as he grilled them about the incident with the Septarian named Oaken. The king just grabbed a giant corn on the cob.

"I DID NOTHING," He yelled, burying his face in his corn on the cob to ignore everything happening.

The Magic High Committee had come to help discuss everything about this, despite not being from this world. Lekmet bleats and shakes his head, seemingly in disappointment.

Rhombulus also shook his head, "This really IS bad, Moon. The monsters could REVOLT."

"Haven't seen them this angry in AGES...not since...well..." Omnitraxus, seen from his orb, strokes his chin, "I'd say since your mother's time, Moon."

"We can keep spouting off things we ALREADY KNOW..." Moon looks at the committee and Emporio, "...OR we can try to find ways to fix this. And I think we need to find a way to fix it quick." She sighs, the stress getting to her visibly with the way she rubs her face, "All I wanted to do was avenge Star. That's all. Instead, one of my knights makes things even worse."

"Hold on, let's not pretend it was just the knight's fault," Emporio crossed his arms, "This wasn't JUST his fault. It was YOUR fault too. REMEMBER...if you hadn't sent all these people rushing into the swamps and the forests with no mission objective other than 'Find a Septarian', this wouldn't have happened."

Moon looked visibly annoyed at Emporio's constant defense of the monster race, but she didn't want to start another argument based off of it. She bit her tongue for now and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Shizuka, though, stepped in to subdue her husband. "Emporio, please. This isn't the time to go on and on about this. It was a tragic accident. All we can do try to find solutions, not point fingers. I say, in order to keep things from getting worse, to bring in a monster representative to talk to the royals of Mewni. The Pony Heads, the Lucitors, The Pigeons, The Johanssens,...it may be time to give them a legitimate voice."

"Are you PLUM CRAZY?" River pulled his face from the corn for a minute to go wild at that suggestion, "NO WAY! The monsters with representation would...well, it would be...erm...dear, what would it be?"

"It would be a fine idea to try out," Moon sighed, "We might as well."

"Y'know, this wouldn't have happened had your daughter performed the necessary actions to keep things in check," Hekapoo chirped in from the edge of the room, "All she or her team needed to do was learn his name...remember his defining features...take a picture...ANYTHING. Instead, we get vague information, which only served to make every lizard in Mewni a target. If there's someone to blame, she needs to take a chunk of it. Of course NOW we have him, but this would have been nice to have a few days ago."

"Hey, don't blame Ojo for this," Emporio turned to the demon with a glare, "She-"

"-was irresponsible in her handling of the situation. I finish your sentence for you?" Hekapoo kept her back turned to Emporio, whose dark glare could have melted through Hekapoo if it had any power. Moon did speak to Hekapoo...

"Hekapoo, I have to ask that you, for once, just BELIEVE in Star," She said, "She DID defeat Rasticore. It took time. These things don't just happen within a day. The fact that we caught him this quickly is a fortune we can be grateful for. She just needs time."

"Which may be our doom, just saying..." Hekapoo sneered. Moon would have responded to that, and rather harshly, but her mirror began to ring. Caller ID stated that it was Star, so she needed to compose herself.

"We will continue this later," She pointed to the group before answering the call to bring up Star on her mirror, "Hello, dear. How are you?"

 _"I'm good mom, just-whoooa..."_ Star observed the Committee and her parents discussing things, and just raised her eyebrows, _"...How bad?"_

"Pretty bad," River chimed in from behind Moon, making his wife side eye at him before looking back at Star.

"Is there an issue, Star?" Moon wanted to get to the point of the call, "I doubt you called for a simple check-in..."

 _"Right right...sooo mom...apparently Marco saw my wand glow green. Is that an issue I need to really pay attention to?"_ Star asked.

Moon's raised one eyebrow and opened her mouth from mild shock and curiosity. She didn't expect that one, judging by her face, "Oh my...that's...hmm...that's different. I've heard bits. But my memory on the wand is hazy right now. ...I do know that it isn't anything _good_."

That theory made Star a bit nervous, and Marco could be seen looking at Jackie behind Star, _"Oh man...okay mom...maybe Glossaryck'll know?"_

"I would hope," Moon said, "It may be something important, so use the scissors to get to him and bring him to wherever you are. This may need some level of urgency. Tell me what it is when you find out."

 _"Right mom. Thanks again! See you all!"_ Star gave her mom a salute before ending the call.

Another thing to possibly worry about. Moon could only groan and sit in her own chair. What ELSE could be going on at the moment? Now Star's wand was acting up? It was one thing after another. What could they do about the wand?

No...that was Star's conundrum. She couldn't worry about that herself. She'd let Star handle it. So for now, she'd just stay in her throne room and focus on her own missions.

"My head..." Moon holds her forehead. River's response? Give his wife a corn on the cob. The king goes back to eating his own cob, hoping Moon has her own enjoyment of the food. Moon plainfaced at the offer for a moment, but she eventually took a bite from the cob and gave a small smile to her husband.

"Thank you, River."

-.-.-

The meeting ended a little earlier than hoped. A disagreement on the type of material the castle should be made of, and Brittney's natural disinterest, made things a bit weird. So they decided to reconvene a little later. Jeff hadn't come back, which made the non-pro Brittney side of the committee a bit weary.

Taking her mom's advice, Star took off to The Diaz household before coming back to the school with her book of magic. The Butterfly Family teacher, Glossaryck, was woken up from his slumber to observe the wand for a bit in order to see what was wrong. Marco looked through the book himself while that went on, hoping that maybe he could get some clues on what was happening. He just wanted to help with this concerning situation. Jackie sat on top of a desk between Star and Marco, just observing them both. She let them handle the more technical stuff. The literal magic from the wand was a "them" thing.

"So...anything?" She asked while the other members of the Dance committee left the room. The session was ending for now, and everyone was packing up to leave. Brittney, Sabrina, Ed, Chantal, and Andrea were leaving...Leah and Hope had already left...and...Jeff had entered back in the room...an hour late from returning.

And to make things even stranger, Ed had a bloodied nose and a few bruises on his face. His outfit was torn, and he came in with a limp. Jackie looked over at Jeff and swallowed a large gulp of air at the sight of him. He looked awful, and his ragged appearance was a major cause for concern.

"JEFF! Dude, what happened?" She slid off the desk to go help him to a seat, "Where WERE you for an hour?"

Jeff was a little dazed, but he answered, "I went to the bathroom...and then I somehow tripped and hit my head on the sink...got up...slipped on water on the floor...slid out the door...and hit my face on the wall..."

"What?" Jackie squinted from confusion, trying to figure out how someone could be so clumsy, "Um...dude...that's a really unlucky...a bit too planned, honestly. It's like someone set that up..."

Jackie took one look up to meet eyes with Brittney, who scoffed incredulously while blowing the whole thing off, "EXCUSE ME? I wouldn't DARE set foot in the boy's bathroom. I have CLASS. Not my fault the klutz fell."

"...Right..." Jackie's big eyes threw daggers at the cheerleader, and she quickly turned to Jeff out of concern for him, "Dude, go home and get some rest, okay?"

Jeff nodded in compliance, and staggered his way out of the room. Brittney walked to the door with her crew, and chuckled a bit.

"My...it's like karma came back to bite him in the rear end. It'd be a shame if karma hit the rest of you the same way for voting against me..." Brittney looked Jackie, Star, and Marco in their eyes while chortling darkly, giving out very bad vibes to everyone.

"You're sick, dude..." A terse Jackie replied while Brittney left the room.

Chantal, Ed, and Andrea followed Brittney fairly well. Sabrina, however, tripped and fell on her face. Marco, seeing this, got up and helped Sabrina back to her feet. "Thank you..." She nodded to Marco-

"SABRINA!"

"COMING, BRITTNEY!" Sabrina's apology was cut short, and she manically dashed out the door to be at Brittney's side, "SORRY!"

Brittney turned back to look at Marco and Jackie just to smirk, "See? ...Someone who does what I ask for them to do. It's only polite..."

With only a scoff to throw at her, Marco just turned his attention back to the matter at hand while Jackie darkly gazed at Brittney. The rich girl didn't notice it, but Jackie had summoned the hand of Skatergurl to rise out of her body. Her eyes grew a deep purple hue, and her fists tightened to the point of showing veins. Star's wand began to show that green glow that Marco saw earlier, which caused Star to gasp and Glossaryck to go, "Hmmm..."

Thankfully, Marco quickly spoke up to snap Jackie out of her stupor, "No way!"

"Huh? No! I wasn't about to do anything, I swear!" Her Stand immediately disappeared, and Jackie turned back to Marco and Star.

Marco looked up from the book and blinked twice with a stupified look, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh...OH NOTHING!" She nervously chuckled, hoping to deflect the conversation "Just...spouting weird stuff! Haha, y'know...weird 'ole me!"

"...Okay then, Jackie," Marco shrugged it off and smiled at her, "Just was looking up stuff on the wand. There's a bit of magic in Stands. Stands are like a mixture of Ripple and Magic. I think Magic activates the Ripple? I dunno. But also, you get a Stand if you spend enough time with a Magic user, because the Magic tends to rub off on you...OR if you've been zapped with a magic spell...which I have been..." Marco rubbed his right arm gingerly and thousand yard staring beyond Jackie, "...a lot..."

"And judging from the recent appearance of the green glow, I think it's safe to say I know where the glow comes from," Glossaryck stops rubbing his chin and puts his sleeves together, "Your wand is picking up negative magic, Star. Almost like a sensor."

"A sensor?" Star raised an eyebrow and leaned back in surprise, "Sooo...I can sense evil magic?"

"Not necessarily 'evil'..." Glossaryck floated to the book and turned the pages to one that featured a brown female figure with a dress holding up an umbrella. Said umbrella was emanating green energy. "What it IS sensing is disturbances...things that shouldn't BE. Like a dog using the toilet, or a good Mewni Princess Song. It's sensing some magical disturbance in the area..."

"Like...a Stand?" Star asked, "But we all have Stands. And that isn't weird, is it?"

"No..." Glossaryck shook his head, "But something tells me that there's some weird magic going on here, and it needs to be checked out. Someone nearby has some magic enchantment that they shouldn't have."

The team got up from their seats, Star picking up the book, and began to ponder that possibility. There's something crazy going on right now...

...and Jackie began to really think. Because a theory began forming in her head.

"Guys..." She looked around, "...Jeff...do you think he was hurt by a Stand?"

Marco and Star turned to Jackie, trying to process that idea. "What?" Star said, "That's...um...not far from the realm of possibility."

"I see," Said Marco, "Well it's really possible. We just need to see who caused it. Could be any-"

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_**

The ear piercing shriek, which made the trio and Glossaryck's eyes bug out and their bodies to shiver, came from outside. Whatever that was, WHOEVER that was, was in some trouble. Jackie recognized the voice though.

"Hope?" Jackie ran as fast as she could out of the room, Star and Marco looking at one another before following her out of the room. Whatever happened, there was a small crowd of faculty outside congregating towards the incident. What happened, exactly? Well Marco, Star, and Jackie ran out of the school just to see one of Hope's boots on the ground. They inched closer and closer towards the crowd of faculty now, unsure of what they'd see. Jackie pushes her way through first just to see Hope and Leah...

... _inside of a giant sinkhole._

SOMETHING happened to make the ground open up under them and swallow them whole. And whatever did it possibly caused the girls massive trauma. The sinkhole had to be at least over 20 feet deep. They were alive, or at least Leah was conscious. Hope hadn't moved since they got there. Medics, the Echo Creek Fire Department, and their parents were being contacted about the incident. The Shining Stars could only gulp...because this HAD to be the work of some crazy magic.

"Sure, sinkholes can be random...but this is way too convenient..." Marco said amongst the group, "And add in what happened to Jeff...I think there may be some crazy Stand going around..."

-.-.-

"Toffee...I have a question..." Ludo scratched his head, "I still need to understand...the whole arrow thing. How does this help us again?"

JDP appeared near Ludo, and looked back at Father Scalico Pucci while he read his holy book. The lizard Stand turned towards Ludo and lowered himself to Ludo's level to answermhim.

"Something simple, Ludo," JDP answered, "The wand acts as a Stand Arrow. When it pierces the body, it imbues the target with unimaginable power...but unlike a Stand Arrow, it heals the target...with my own spell."

Ludo cooed at the thought, "A spell? Ooooooh what kind?"

"A simple spell I learned from Eclipsa's Diary," Toffee said, "It's a Corrupted Healing Spell. It heals the target...and in exchange, it gives them a Stand. It also brings out the dark side in everyone. And I had everyone in Echo Creek vetted. I have SPECIFIC people picked out. I've had you study and map out their psychologies. Their paths. Their days and nights. How they interact. Because when the Stand comes out along with their dark sides, ONE thing will be their ultimate goal...a deep seated, hidden goal of theirs that even THEY hate to acknowledge...because it's vile, despicable, and downright evil, and no being likes acknowledging that side..."

-.-.-

Star's wand glowed with the strange green energy once more, prompting her to look around frantically. "Where? WHERE?"

Marco gasped and pointed forward, yelling "LOOK!" as a trail of orange aura faded from the scene. The group follows the fading trail, their eyes eventually meeting the end of the trail's journey...

...Brittney's crew. Sabrina trips in front of Wong, and she casually steps over her...and looks backwards. A side glance and smirk at Star & Co. was enough to make the teens weary. The culprit may have been found.

-.-.-

 _"...KILL STAR BUTTERFLY AND MARCO DIAZ."_

JDP chuckled for a blink of an eye, his face going from stoic to grin and back to stoic in the span of one second. Ludo, however, maniacally laughed for him. He had to let loose after that speech.

"AhahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!"

-.-.-

"Guuuuuuys..." Star's voice grew a bit higher the longer she held on that word. Scenery changed colors in her eyes, "MENACING" katakana appeared around Brittney, and the currently lavender haired Star looked upon the purple haired Brittney.

"Yeah Star...I see it..." Marco gulped.

Jackie stared forward in shock, "How did she even get one?"

"I don't know," Star groaned, gripping her wand, "But I think there's a pattern. She's going around attacking anyone who voted against her theme. Which means..."

"We're next..." Marco looked at his team, who all looked at him with the same worried face that said...

"We need to do something FAST."

 **⇐==TO BE CONTINUED===**

* * *

A/N: Oh man this was a doozy. But the next arc is HERE. And The Shining Stars are going to need to find a way out of this if they want to survive through the next day. Because that Stand is coming for them NEXT.

My original idea was Toffee making a spell from Eclipsa's Diary (which is basically this universe's version of DIO's Diary) that would turn them evil and want to only kill Marco & Star. But that felt a bit too forced. And I realized I could just do the whole pull out a darker side thing. Because there are a lot of characters in the series who have probably had thoughts about getting their hands on Marco and/or Star. Brittney Wong being one of them, definitely.

Anyways, onto the reviews! Not much for me to say here. Been lowkey past Part 5's stuff. I mean...I'm hyped guys. Are you?

Cross: In terms of who dislikes Marco and Star the most, yeah these two take the top. At least on Earth. But there are DEFINITELY a couple of others who would be getting Stands who may have lowkey grudges against Star and Marco. You'll see haha.

OMAC: Eclipsa tends to be the type who only makes plans that benefit herself (and her husband and kid). She seems like a family/emotions oriented person who follows her heart. But she also doesn't seem dumb. She seems impulsive, but very tactful. She's a very complex character, and I'm glad the show-writers made her. She's a great...anti-hero? Anti-villain? It's weird.

reven: I'm staying Golden Wind, how about you? And once again...top notch Omake, my dude~ it also fits because Bubble Buddy...Marco's Stand makes bubbles...ha~

Anyway guys, that's it from me! Tip your waitresses! And be here for the arc's continuation!

Thanks for Reading!


	20. Episode 20: A Girl's Diary

A/N: Sorry for taking a while again. These chapters are done, I swear haha. I'll explain later. For now...we continue the saga.

I own nothing except my crippling anxiety.

* * *

A Stand.

Housed by a human.

On Earth.

And that person is Brittney Wong.

And whatever power it has, it's causing harm towards people through the most unlikely events happening.

And now they had to apprehend Brittney, even though she may not even be aware of these powers for all they know.

Star, Jackie, and Marco met up in Star's room later in the day to discuss a proper method of capture with The Magic High Committee. They weren't sure how or why a human could produce a Stand. Unless Brittney's been shot with a high amount of magic or has been exposed to it, it should be impossible.

"Everything's going wonky, Moon..." Hekapoo shook her head while crossing her arms, "SOMEONE had to have gone there with a Stand Arrow."

"It's the only thing I can think of," Shizuka flatly spoke, looking down to continue pondering the thought, "But who? Who exactly is going around firing arrows? We have Heinous. We have Rasticore..."

"Do we have Heinous's henchman? Gemini? Because I bet it's that humpbacked weirdo..." Omnitraxus accused the weird ogre thing right on the spot.

Emporio sighed and shook his head, "No. We're still trying to find him. We have leads. I'm going out later today to continue the search for him. HOPEFULLY we find him soon. Because if he did this, then he has a pair of dimensional scissors we need to confiscate."

"I think I may need to do a recall on those," Hekapoo shook her head and shrugged, "Alright, 'Shining Stars', what's your big idea to stop this. You're the ones with the responsibility."

Star thought about this for a moment, wondering just what she could do, "Well...I COULD...y'see...heal Brittney? Maybe we don't need to arrest her. I have a spell that could heal her from the affects of the arrow like I did with Janna."

"Then that's the plan," Moon looked to everyone, "Star and her friends will keep an eye on Brittney, confront her when the time is right, and heal her of the ability."

"And leave ANOTHER human-one who, Star had admitted, isn't even friendly with her team-with a Stand?" Hekapoo raised an eyebrow, "No way. BAD idea."

"Well what else CAN we do? When a Stand dies, the user dies, and vice versa. You know this," Shizuka frowned, "It's the best we've got."

Lekmet bleats while shaking his head, with Rhombulus nodding in agreement with his goat mentor. "I agree with Lekmet! We can't let her keep that Stand! It's too much of a risk! I say we bring her here and let me CRYSTALLIZE her for the good of the multiverse!"

Lekmet raised a finger and was about to bleat, his face showing that he wasn't fully on board with that. After a second of his hand being up, he was close to lowering it. He pondered it, and wasn't sure if it was the worst thing now. Omnitraxus just stared at Rhombulus and groaned.

"That...is...not the most ideal..." Shizuka sweat dropped while shaking her head.

"She's a child, Rhombulus," Moon deadpanned, "We're taking that one off the table."

"Time out," Rhombulus was grabbed by Hekapoo and dragged over to a corner of the room for his punishment, "You know what you did."

Marco poked his head into the scene and raised a finger, "So um...question...can we try to find a solution to this before you all devolve into nonsensical tomfoolery? Just...asking. I think my life, Star's, and Jackie's are on a timer currently."

"Look!" Star raises her voice and shakes her open hands in front of her, "I'll just...try to find another way. There HAS to be a spell for helping people like this. There HAS to be. So maybe I'll go find it. Or I can develop it. Mom, if you have any ideas, please share with me. Glossaryck, same goes to you. But everything'll be fine if we just keep thinking of stuff. Okay?"

"Yes dear," Moon agreed with Star, "We'll help however we can. Do you have surveillance on this Brittney?"

"Oh yeah! The best security cameras not even money can buy!" Star gave everyone a thumbs up, assuring everyone that everything was okay.

-.-.-

Brittney, sound asleep in her room, hasn't noticed the weird teal tree watching her house from across the street. A horse headed garden gnome is also overlooking the lawn just in case, keeping an eye on everything around the area like a guard dog.

"Gave up going to The Bounce Lounge for this, girl got me trippin'..." Pony Head muttered under her breath in frustration, right before that all turned into anxiety when a stray dog walked over to her and raised its leg.

 ** _"STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"_**

-.-.-

Another day, another school day for the group to attend. For Star, however, it was going to be a bit of a struggle. She had stayed up for a chunk of the night trying to find something in the magic book. Ms. Skullnick's attempts to keep her awake were not very fruitful, keeping her awake for just a little bit before she'd go back to sleep. Unfortunately for Star, the day was only going to get tougher. It was only morning. Janna tried to shove her awake a couple times, but she just let her sleep after the fifth time she shook her. It wasn't like Star didn't deserve a little bit of sleep, according to Janna. She worked hard last night trying to benefit the mission. Star didn't let them in on what she found. She kept falling asleep whenever she'd try to mention it. In her dreams, though, Star began to remember what happened last night.

=.=.=

 _Star had been looking through her book since Jackie and Marco left her room. Dinner was mostly Star looking through her book as well, barely even speaking unless spoken to; and even then, she spoke in short sentences or one word responses. Once everyone went to bed, Star continued on and on through the book in her room, digging fervently through the pages for just one sign of a solution. Glossaryck attempted to help her find something, but eventually even he needed to sleep...or at least take a break. After an hour of searching by herself again, though, her mother called._

 _"Hm?" Star looked at her mirror's caller ID and took in the call. Moon was in her sleep garb, and looked around somewhat nervously. Star raised an eyebrow while looking at her mom._

 _"Um...mom? What's up?" She asked her mother, who began speaking in a hushed tone._

 _"Star...I might be able to help you in your endeavor...but you'd have to come to Mewni...is that okay? Bring the book," Moon told her, "I'll meet you in the castle."_

 _While confusing, Star could only take the help. She needed any bit of it her mother could offer, because she couldn't find anything. She grabbed the family book and cut open a portal to Mewni, thinking that this could help her out in her endeavors._

 _-.-.-_

 _After meeting up, mother and daughter walked towards a door with a crown on it. Moon used her magic to unlock the door, and led Star down what looked to be a dark stairwell covered with cobwebs. The place smelled old and stale, as if no one had been down here in ages. Nevertheless, she was still mystified by the thought of a new thing her mother wanted to show her. What was it? What is this place? Why did her mom hide this? Is this where she did her pole dancing routine to stay in shape?_

 _"Whoooa...mysterious..." Star wiggled her left hand's fingers while squinting and smirking, "Why'd you hide this from me, mom?"_

 _"It's not something you should have seen until you were older and queen," A nervous Moon gulped, "But with the circumstances...I think you may need to see this now before anything else gets out of hand. Now before I show you this, you are not to tell anyone that I took you to see this...do you understand? At best, only Glossaryck can know. The Magic High Committee? NEVER. Your father, your friends, even_ Marco _can't know."_

 _"Whoooa...keep a secret from Marco?" Star wondered if she could even do such a thing, "I'm not used to that. I usually blab everything to hi-" There was ONE thing she hadn't told him, at least not in full. Thankfully, she didn't need to. Still, she guessed she could do it. "Never mind. I can do it, easy," She rapidly corrected herself, speeding through the sentence with a giant smile._

 _"Good," Moon sighed and opened one final door with her magic, putting a glowing hand on the doorknob and opening it, "What I'm about to show you has only been seen by the Queens of Mewni. The Magic High Committee knows of its existence, and they know the queens have taken a few things from it...but that's all they need to know. The Queens of Mewni have done more with this book than even the Committee knows. Most of the time, they had to use it out of necessity. Glossaryck is the only person who understands..."_

 _"Wait..." Star stroked her chin and thought about what her mother could be talking about, "You don't mean-GAAAASP! IT IS..."_

 _They walked a few steps into the room when Moon clapped her hands to make the candles on the walls flicker to life, and that was when Star saw it on top of a pedestal. It's cover was black, with a red spade symbol on the cover atop a brown umbrella. The book was dusty, but so was the rest of the room. So the carpet did indeed match the drapes. But what made it more ominous was that it triggered Star's "Menacing" vision, the entire scene changing colors while the katakana for "MENACING" radiated from the book. Star knew exactly what this was, and it made her all the more curious._

 _"ECLIPSA'S DIARY..." Star sandwiched her head with her hands in disbelief as he eyes grew two sizes larger, "MOM...this has been here since even BEFORE you were born!"_

 _"Yes, dear, it's been here for ages..." Moon said, "Of course, there was a period of time it was missing...that was after Eclipsa's disappearance. We found it after a a few decades of it being missing, and stored it here for safekeeping. The High Committee knows this is how The Queens of Mewni learned Spin. But there's so much more in this journal...a lot more...less moral things..."_

 _"I see..." Star tilted her head to the side, "Wow...I can't believe it...what else does it have? Something to help find a way to split a Stand from a person?"_

 _"Well...yes...Star...Star...Star..."_

 _Star turned to look at her mom, who kept saying, "Star...? STAR...? STAAA-"_

=.=.=

"-AAAAAAAAAAAR!"

"HUH WHAT!?" Butterfly popped back up and stammered, rubbing her head while shaking it, "Wow...how long was I out?" She asked Janna, who pointed to the empty classroom around them. She also pointed to the slip on Star's desk that read, "EXTRA DAY OF DETENTION" in bright red letters.

Star just groaned and rubbed her forehead, "Great. ...Oh well. I probably didn't miss much. Just math," She shrugged it off flippantly. "So Janna...I have a way to split the Stand from Brittney. But we need to keep an eye on her for the entire day. If we lose track of her, she could do something crazy to Jackie, Marco, or me. How did you think when you first got hit with the arrow, Janna?"

Ordonia had to remember that one, since it had been ages since the incident, "Hmmm...well all I had on my mind was getting my hands on you, Star. Heh. That's all, really. Well...that, and I had some of my more deeper desires come out," Janna looked down, her arms crossed as she begins to contemplate how she was, "...Sorta wanted to actually have notoriety for once instead of just be, 'That One Girl Who Screws Around Too Much'...but that's it."

Star rested her chin in her hands and pondered that thought, "So your will to see your deepest desires come true motivated you and your Stand...what if that's what's happening here? Those tainted arrows seem to do that, so maybe it's doing that to Brittney too? And her deepest desire is to see us pay for out-voting her for the dance theme?"

Star got up from her seat and walked outside of the room to the hallway with Janna, still talking about the situation as they headed down the hall.

"I mean, it's petty...but then again, that's Brittney Wong," Janna chuckled.

"Oh? That's me, huh Beanie Girl?"

Janna grimaced while Star raised an eyebrow. Turning back, there she went. Brittney, in her cheerleader garb, stood there with Sabrina and Andrea. She flipped her hair while walking in-between the duo, not caring if she bumped into them.

"Well, rude people, I just want you to know that Hope unfortunately won't be here today for the meeting. She's in intensive care," Brittney's tone made it seem as if she couldn't care less about her, and that wasn't far from the truth knowing Brittney, "So it'll be five to five when it comes to the theme...and seeing as how I'm committee presideeent...I think we may be changing the theme back."

"What? You can't do that!" Star argued, "That's not even FAIR! We spent all that time pre-planning! We even figured out where the baby crocodiles are going to go!"

"Ooooh so saaad..." Brittney feigned tears, "If you think I care about you goofy feelings, you're dumber than bricks."

"You're _sooo_ powerful, Brittney," Janna rolled her eyes and snarked at the rich girl.

"Hahaha," Brittney chuckled haughtily before smirking devilishly, "You have no idea, loser..."

Brittney's dark expression grows darker, and she smirks while walking away with her crew. Andrea, Ed, Sabrina, and Chantal follow her...and then Sabrina trips again. The others don't help, but Star helps her to her feet. Janna shakes her head at Ssbrina, who gets up quickly and shouts, "SORRY, BRITTNEY! COMING!"

"Just chasing popularity..." Janna groaned, "Was I that bad during my whole 'Toffee slave' moment?"

Star brushes it off and scoffs, "Nah, you were just really weird. Like-JANNA..."

Star immediately stopped talking once she saw her wand glow green. Something was nearby, and it put her on immediate defense. Janna took notice too, and quickly summoned her orange Ghostly Ripple aura.

"Where is it? You sense it, Star?" Janna asked her while she looked for signs of trouble.

Star couldn't confirm anything yet, still scanning the area for a Stand. "Nothing yet...I can't tell where it is..." Star backed up, then turned around to look behind her back.

Janna was doing the same, but then felt a tingle and winced, "Hey Star, I'm normally cool with you doing whatever with me, but maybe lay off the whole rubbing the back of my leg thing for right now?"

Janna turned around...and eyed down the princess, who was indeed rubbing legs with Janna. She nervously chuckles and says, "Sorry!" before walking away. Janna nods and turns around to look for clues again. Still nothing, but a sudden locker slammed shut makes her jump. "WHOA. Okay, this is getting ridiculous. How about you come on out, Wong! We know you're hiding around!"

Star looks back at Janna and shrugs, but then she immediately grits her teeth and lets her hair fly around out of shock! "JANNA!"

 ** _"SKEE SKEE-SKEEEEEE!"_**

The sudden snarling and Star's voice helped Janna react in time for her Stand to appear from her back and SNATCH something out of the air. She smirks, saying "Heheh...gotcha...now let's see what your pretty little face, Wo-oooooa...whoa..."

What Janna saw wasn't Brittney, but instead a small, orange gremlin creature with sharp teeth, pointy ears, big brown eyes, and a bumpy, keloid body. It sported four large bumps going vertical from the middle of its eyes to the top of its head. Whatever Janna and Star were seeing...

"...Least it's prettier than Brittney," Janna smirked, chuckling before having BMW sock it right in its face; though, it was punched right in the face after it released a ring of orange aura that spread out around Janna. "Aaand dealt with. That was easy Star!" Janna smirked, "So how about we grab it by the neck and snap-"

Janna's thoughts couldn't be finished. The floor began to crack, the loud noise of the ground cracking garnering her attention. "Uuuuh...Star!"

It gave way, collapsing under Star's feet and sending her hurtling downward into the deep abyss. Star's reaction time was impeccable, though, and she sprang to action by shooting her hand forward.

" _ **STARDUST!"**_

Her little spider Stand appears on her arm, allowing her to fire a web from her hand that goes deep into the hole. Janna makes a swing with her arm, managing to grab the web with one hand. She hangs on, and Star quickly reels herself in thanks to Janna's help.

"PHEW..." Star had to breathe a sigh of relief once she made it to the ground, "That was...another sinkhole..."

"This is a dangerous one, Star," Janna couldn't even see the Stand anymore, "You telling me the Stand doesn't even need to be near its user?"

"It's probably one of those Automatic Stands," Star sighed, "They just do their user's bidding regardless of if the user is there. One of the worst for us to fight. And also...we have a hole in the floor. That's bad too, right?" Star looked to the side, wondering about that new sinkhole in the school. How was that going to effect their day?

-.-.-

"Hey at least we get a free day off, right?" Janna smirked and looked at the team. Jackie didn't seem to care, Marco stared blankly at the school as crews of geologists checked out the grounds. Star sighed a breath of relief.

"Hey! Least that means the meeting is postponed!" Exclaimed Star gleefully, "A small victory."

"Aaactually, butterface, that won't be true..."

"Ooof course..." Marco's face flattened out of exasperation.

Brittney was walking towards the sidewalk with her group, chuckling, "Oh...you guys are funny. The FUNNIEST. You should know that these committees NEVER rest! We'll be meeting at the rec center. Hope to see you three there..."

Star, Marco, and Jackie (along with Janna on her phone) frowned, though their frowns just made Brittney laugh haughtily. "OOOHOHOHOHOOO! Why so sad? Because your goofy little theme is about to be NEGATED?"

"Why are you so PETTY?" Jackie sneered, "You could be a lot better as a person if you just weren't such a...a..." Jackie muttered under her breath, and it wasn't a very nice muttering.

"Oh boohoo, Jackie," Wong rolled her eyes, "Not my fault. It's how the world works. Life isn't fair. The people in power make and break the rules. Live with it."

"Aaaah interesting..." Janna tapped her phone, her loud voice garnering people's attention...ESPECIALLY Brittney's. "Hey everyone. Jeff will be coming. And Leah said she would be here too. Texted them the info."

Brittney raised an eyebrow, but then quickly scoffed, "WhatEVER. It's just them. Who cares? It's still even, and I have special tie breaking powers."

"Aaah..." Janna wagged her finger in defiance of Brittney, "PLEASE, cherry pie, that isn't it. See, Hope may not be coming. BUT...I'm allowed to vote on her behalf!"

"WHAT!?" Brittney snarled, stomping towards Janna and getting in her face. She poked her chest while yelling at her, "I DON'T THINK SO! Look, NERDO, YOU can't vote on her behalf! SHE has to be here PHYSICALLY! It's THE RULES!"

"It may be YOUR rules..." Janna pushed her away slightly, "But the school committee rules DO state that when one person is out, another is allowed to vote for them as long as they vote how they want them to. So as long as I vote 'Yes' to keeping the current theme, I'm voting in-line of Hope's choice. Sooo...you've been overruled, princess."

Nothing did get to her quite like being outsmarted and outdone. Brittney's right eye twitched, concerning her group that began to converge on her. While she was about to blow, the Shining Stars snickered and giggled amongst one another. She kept a lid on her temper, though, and began to breathe in and breathe out.

"Fine...be that way. Isn't a guarantee you make it there, anyway..." The giggling stopped as soon as she said that. The group didn't like that ominous threat. Brittney kept talking as if she knew something, though. "Hope, Leah, Jeff...something happened to them. So something could happen to you too. See ya."

Bad signs all around. Jackie, Janna, and Marco looked at one another with concern. Star? She finally had to step forward. Brittney turned around to leave with her group, with Sabrina (sporting a black eye) following right behind them. The memories began flooding her mind once more...the memories from the night before...

=.=.=

 _"So what is it that this spell does?" Star asked her mother as they both observed Eclipsa's Diary on the pedestal, "...'Spirit Split Spell'...'Able to remove extraneous add-ons to the soul, such as Stands...a risky spell I discovered that can possibly split a Stand from a person's soul. Some Stands can kill, as I found out a while back. But with this spell, I can remove any Stand from a person. In theory. I have only experimented on Stand powered rats. Not on real people. I'd need more time with the spell before testing it out. I may need to go out and find a bipedal test subject. A few rats died during the experiments, however. Not recently, but still. Stands kept hold of the whole soul, kicking and screaming as I dragged the power out of the subject. Some whole souls were removed, leaving only empty husks."_

 _"Isn't she such a scientist?" A male voice spoke from inside the book._

 _"AH! GLOSSARYCK!" Star quickly dropped the book out of surprise, letting the pages turn to where the blue magic man was sleeping, "You hear everything?" Star asked._

 _Glossaryck shrugged, "I mean, what do you expect? For me to be a heavy sleeper? I sleep sandwiched between two thick halves of a giant book. I'm not in the most comfortable of spots," His deadpan tone made Star frown up at him, but he was more focused on what she was reading, "Moon...I hope you know the risks that this brings. This isn't the kind of spell that she's used to doing. YOU aren't even used to it."_

 _"It's our only option, Glossaryck," Moon stated, "Imagine if that Stand this girl has is silently hurting her? Or if she used it to hurt MORE people?"_

 _Star had to agree with her mother, "She's right, Glossaryck...I...don't have any other options...Brittney's going to get hurt or get someone else hurt. I have to try this, even if it is risky."_

 _All Glossaryck could do is nod and accept this outcome at this point. He shrugged it off, sighing while saying, "If that is what you want, your highnesses. Honestly, I'm down for experimentation with magic. Just wanted to warn you first. All good!" And with that, Glossaryck snapped his fingers and changed his robes into a night gown for more sleep._

 _"Thanks for the concern, Glossaryck," Moon turned from her old instructor to her daughter, "Alright, Star...a test run to see if you can memorize this spell..."_

 _"Right," Star nodded and spread her legs, holding the wand in her hand in front of her waist. Her cheeks began to glow, and she closed her eyes before reciting the spell..._

=.=.=

Star, who was doing the same in the present, began to slowly raise her wand to her face and recite the spell. Her friends all backed up, taking precautions to ensure their own safety.

" _Inner soul, arise and reveal_

 _The secret power you keep sealed_

 _Allow my power to drag out_

 _The extra piece you can live without!"_

The rainbow sparks that were flowing from the wand with its myriad of colors swirled into one giant ball of white energy. Star spun around, and performed one final aim of the wand with one arm. Radiantly, the wand fired a bright white beam of light going right to the back of and unsuspecting Brittney. She never saw it coming.

And neither did Star.

Before the beam hit Brittney, that same green gremlin from before headbutts Star in her ribs! The beam goes off course, careening off of its path and engulfing a bird who was flying in its path. That bird's soul went on a journey, it being warped and twisted around inside of its own body; it was a sight shown via the multitude of colored afterimages that followed the twitching bird. Once the torment ended, the bird fell to the road and just smoked and twitched in pain. Star, witnessing that torture, bit her fingers and looked over to the gremlin.

"It knocked my beam away from her!" She shouted, bringing Stardust forth on her right arm and shooting a web to try and ensnare it. Brittney turned around again, finding the quartet just angrily glaring forward, and raised an eyebrow. Everyone in Wong's crew turned around, and their expressions ranged from the confused (Andrea, Ed), annoyed (Brittney), the shocked (Sabrina), and the apathetic (Chantal).

"What the heck are you all staring at?" She asked, "...Whatever. Just be there at the rec center in thirty minutes, or I'm marking you absent and we carry on with the new vote without you."

She turns back around and walks off, and Janna sneers at her. She shouts, "WHATTYA MEAN WHAT ARE WE LOOKING AT!? Come get your Stand, you-"

"WHOOOA WHOA..." Marco's eyes grew with a realization, stopping Janna from a rant in order to share what he realized, "What did she say?"

"She ASKED us what we were looking at-HA!" Janna shot BMW out of her chest to punch at the gremlin, striking it with a missile-like punch. The strike sent it flying backwards and rolling on the sidewalk, but the gremlin still snarled and hissed at them.

"Yeah..." Marco said, "NOTICE something?"

Star was picking up what he was implying, "Yeah...Stand users...can see other Stands...and she can't even see this OR ours." Star's gasped and covered her mouth in shock, "THIS STAND ISN'T HERS..."

"What? You can't be serious..." Jackie raised an eyebrow, dodging the leaping gremlin but not able to dodge its energy discharge. A street light begins to tip over, its wiring snapping and its nuts & bolts beginning to rust. Jackie can't reverse the pole backwards, or else it would fall on a house; and she noticed it much to late to dodge it seemed. Thankfully, Marco noticed just in time and summoned a bubble to cushion the impact of the light.

"No, that's true," Marco wasn't sure what to think right now, "That is NOT a Stand owned by Brittney Wong. She'd know. She'd be able to see it."

"So wait, let me see if I get this...there's a CRAZY Stand attacking people, and we don't even know who it BELONGS to?" Asked Janna, noticing the discharge again, "Ha! Nice try!" Janna floats into the air with helium, smirking at the gremlin, "Can't get me with that this time..."

-.-.-

The school baseball team was still able to practice on their field. One of their best hitters was up to it, and they were practicing batting. The pitcher winded up, and pitched a fastball right for the batter. He wasn't worried. He had practiced this one for ages.

"Heheh...with this guy, we're UNSTOPPABLE," The gruff, 1980s coach with a tough yet warm demeanor shook his head, "Yes...this team is ready for spring...we can finally end our championship drought...we can restore glory to this once great school!"

The batter hit the ball as hard as he could, sending it FLYING out of their ball field and over the school grounds.

"AHAHAAA! THAT'S MY BOY!" Shouted the coach.

-.-.-

Janna smirked at the gremlin, who just turned around to leap for Star, and then said, "Alright guys...if SHE isn't the one with a Stand, then who IS-OOPH?" A baseball conked Janna right in the noggin, sending her for loop and sending her falling.

Star dodged the Stand, but another aura discharge occurred; Star had to look around for anything that could go wrong. She was prepared for the ground collapsing, she was ready for things to run into her, and she was even betting on something falling around her. Though she couldn't expect Janna crashing right on top of her. "AGH!"

The gremlin snickers and runs to hide, leaping through the arms of Safety Dance and jumping into a bush. When Marco searched through the bush, another aura discharge happened. "Oh no," Marco gulped, turning around in order to try and find something coming at him. Nothing seemed to be coming at the moment, so he continued his search through the bush. Unluckily for him, his arm gets stuck in the thorny brambles in the bush. "Huh? When were there ever THORNS in here? I'm STUCK! HELP!"

With Marco trapped, the gremlin Stand could leap up and attach itself to Marco's face. A few big fury swipes would do the trick, scratching and clawing at Marco's face in order to draw blood. As Marco screamed at a pitch high enough to make glass shake, Star shouted, "RAINBOW FIST!" to shoot a rainbow fist (what did you expect?) from her wand. It punched the Stand off of Marco, and then began to scurry away and hide elsewhere.

"We can't even ATTACK this thing without it using its ability to knock us for a loop!" Jackie groaned, trying to shoot a wheel of regression at the monster but missing.

"It can make bad things happen to us..." Star sighed, pushing a loopy Janna off of her, "...But...I think I have a few ideas on what to do...and whose Stand this is."

"What you got, Star?" Asked Marco, who was still trying to pull his arm from the bush.

"Easy, Marco! ...We can make it to that meeting and STILL vote...while interrogating who we need to interrogate," Star smiled smugly.

Jackie was confused by Star's tone of voice, looking around while trying to find the gremlin, "Star...what about the Stand? We can't just leave it here..."

"Nope! Buuut it isn't like we still don't have strength in numbers...pluuus...we have that gremlin's weakness," Star grinned wide, knowing exactly what she was doing.

-.-.-

The spirit team all sat in the rec center meeting room, silently waiting for the others to appear. Brittney was a fair brat, after all. She would give them thirty minutes to get there. But after twenty minutes of waiting, Brittney was beginning to get slightly annoyed.

"Of course. Give them a command, and they don't respect it. I SWEAR they are SOOO unprofessional!" She groaned, sitting back in her chair while crossing her arms; but the thought of what happens if they don't show up in the next minutes made her smile a bit.

The sight of them running into the meeting room with time to spare ruined her smile though. The Shining Stars ran right inside, out of breath from the speed they had to go at.

"WHOO...WOW...never knew I had that much stamina..." Marco wiped his forehead, "Wait...why didn't...we use the...dimensional scissors..."

"You...need the exercise...Marco..." Jackie smirked, patting him on the back, "Besides...we got here with ten minutes to spare..."

Star, after breathing heavy and holding her knees, stood upright and looked at Brittney, "And we'll need about nine of those minutes for something important. Because we have something to accuse you of...your Stand..."

"What?" Brittney raised her voice's pitch due to confusion, and shook her head, "What 'Stand'? What are you weirdos even talking about?"

-.-.-

The gremlin had been chasing The Shining Stars for a while determined to get to them and ruin their luck. Before it could touch them, though, a blue blur sped in front of the gremlin and halted its progress. When the dust settled, a big blue muscular body cracked its knuckles in front of the gremlin. It snarled in a low tone for a bit, trying to turn around but getting impeded by a rolling teal ball of hair.

"Girl...do I get first dibs...or do you?" Asked Pony Head, allowing Proclaimer to crack its knuckles.

Kelly giggled, rolling out of ball form and allowing her hair to spike upwards with Ripple, "I say you get it first...I'm patient."

"Then away we go!" Proclaimer dashed at the gremlin at blinding speeds, leaping over the aura discharge from the Stand. Proclaimer, unfortunately hits a flying drone that happened to be flying above it, and that halts it leaping attack. The gremlin, however, can barely dodge the line of green needle hair strands flying at it. It discharges another aura, which made Kelly trip and fall through a sewer manhole.

"AH!" Kelly's scream was heard, and it made the gremlin chuckle. But it couldn't dodge the quick fist of Proclaimer punching it right in the face! Proclaimer's speed was bar none, and it couldn't discharge an aura quick enough!

"LEMME BREAK YO FACE, UGLY!" Pony Head shouted, taunting the Stand while Stand rushing with fists that began to count into the millions with how blindly light speed fast they were!

-.-.-

"I did NOTHING, you WEIRDOS...so don't accuse me of doing anything," Brittney got up, getting in the face of Star, "Is this about Leah, Jeff, and Hope? That was NOT my fault! How could I even pull that off?"

"Not YOU..." Star rolled her eyes, and then directed her line of sight behind Brittney, eyeing up and down a girl who began to hold her stomach and face in absolute pain, "HER... ** _SABRINA!_** "

Backintosh coughed up a bit a blood from what was happening outside, and she struggles to look up...but she eventually powers through the pain, glaring daggers at Star. Her eyes flashed a bit of purple, and the two sides stand off...

The mystery's first piece was solved. But there is a lot more to try and uncover...

 **⇐==TO BE CONTINUED===**

* * *

A/N:...Does it not make sense though?

Brittney was no Stand user. SABRINA was. DUN DUN DUN.

Anyways, that anxiety joke was a half-joke. Anxiety can be awful. Kept me away from even editing this story. But I never abandoned it. I just hope I didn't make you guys bored and leave this story. I'm a lot better now though. Once again, sorry for the delay!

Also, STVFOE...2019...my soul is dying. I hope it is for January 2019. Disney. Please? A pizza with extra PLZ and Pepperoni?

ONTO REVIEWS!

Masque: Hope you liked the reveal! Wasn't Brittney...just her right hand butt monkey. But hope you liked this little gremlin!

Cross: My friend you were correct with Sabrina. The motive is...well we shall see. The names are wrong though. HINT: The Stand's name is VERY old. It's an old song. It's a name that fits Sabrina well if you think about the name of the song and the character that more or less shares the song's name. I'm being vague. Lemme give another hint. It's a song from the 50s.

reven: Star almost wishes they could be besties; Alas...that's a one way street that may now be turning into a fully blocked street ready for demolition.

Thank you guys for reading. Once again, sorry for the absence. School is starting up for me soon. Now you can expect chapters once a month for a bit. But hey, I promise to make them worth it. They'll be fine chapters. Adorable chapters. The cutest.

Thanks for Reading! Please Review! (I've been saying this tagline for years now...I wonder if it comes off as pleading)


	21. Episode 21: Charlie Brown

A/N: Look at me with another chapter. Hellooooo folks!

Hope you enjoy, ladies & gents!

I own nothing but my soul. And I barely feel I control that.

* * *

"...Well?" Star looked down at Sabrina, who was coughing and shaking from the pain she was feeling. She looked back at her crew, looked forward at Star, and then sneered at The Shining Stars.

"...Yeah...it was all me..." She said darkly, "...Anything to take you guys out. After voting against Brittney's theme, you think I'm going to let you guys go? KILLING YOU IS MY OBJECTIVE...IF BRITTNEY WANTS IT, THEN I WANT IT TOO!"

"Whoa whoa whoa...don't put my name in this!" Brittney looked around with a nervous face, not quite sure how to take all of this, "This is NOT something I asked for!"

"Brittney, what do you mean? This is EXACTLY what you wanted!" Sabrina looked back at her, somewhat shocked, "You have the chance to take your theme back! You can make the dance how YOU want to make it! All I need to do is kill these four-GAAAAAH!"

She falls down to her knees and coughs up more blood, her groaning and wailing disturbing the cheerleaders.

-.-.-

Proclaimer began rapid punching The Stand even MORE, socking it repeatedly in the face before uppercutting it! Kelly throws several hair strands out, all powered by Ripple, and ensnares the Stand in its powerful binding. With nowhere to go, the Stand was forced to stay still for once. Pony Head snickered devilishly, putting herself atop Proclaimer to get ultimate control.

"Now...which part of you am I gonna break in TWO? And if you move...I'll make it TWICE as painful, booboo..."

Star, having ran out of the rec center with Sabrina in hand, waves at Pony Head frantically. "STOP! STOP! YOU'RE GOOD! SHE WON'T DO MUCH ANYMORE! YOU'RE GOOD, PONY!"

Butterfly's words did make Pony Head sigh, but she did comply and recall her Stand. "Girl, that ain't fair...you know I ain't get no action in days..." Pony Head pouted.

"Sorry, PH, but next time I promise you get to pummel them! Maybe...depends on the person and the circumstance..." Star pondered that possibility, not wanting to promise anything not guaranteed. That wasn't the topic for today, though. The topic was Sabrina. Star looked down at her again, pointing her wand forward once again. "This is going to be quick, okay?" Star told her, "I need to get this Stand out of you..."

"And I'm going to let you do that, huh?" Sabrina frowned and got to her feet, "I'm making sure I do MY JOB and take you out, Star! YOU DON'T DEFY BRITTNEY WONG AND GET AWAY WITH IT!"

『 **CHARLIE BROWN** 』

The Stand sends an aura discharge into a wide area around itself, going as far as the entire rec center and several buildings around the block. What else could this Stand do...

...do them in similarly to how they hurt Leah and Hope?

The Shining Stars knew what would happen, and Star was all prepared for the ground's sudden shaking. "GUYS...MARCO, BUBBLE THE BUILDINGS AND PEOPLE WITH JANNA! Pony Head, help me with what I'm about to do. Run me around the place so I can fill in cracks!"

"Ooooh more ACTION, yeees, I was hoping for some wild stuff!" Pony Head shuffled happily, but quickly stopped when the non-Mewmans stared at her, "I mean, oh no, we need to help your town and stuff, oh dear-let's go Star." Butterfly hops on Proclaimer's back, with Pony Head taking up residence on the neck, and rides it around the block.

Sabrina, meanwhile, watches Charlie Brown use more aura discharge to affect Kelly and Jackie, who tried to run over and apprehend Sabrina. "JACKIE, KEEP AN EYE OUT!" Kelly shouted, grabbing Jackie and rolling her into her ball of hair. Then, she fortified it with Ripple so that the rubble flying at them would break apart. "Jackie, Spin me."

"What? Oh, you want me to use Spin? Here? Oh man, this is going to be interesting...let's see if I can..." JLT breathed in, and breathed out. She had to feel confident, because Kelly had been teaching her. Jackie begins to use minor Spin to make Kelly begin to spin. At first, Jackie was impressed with her own skills; Kelly even said, "Good! Great! You got it, Jackie!" But Jackie's inexperience caught up, and the concentration was broken when Charlie Brown jumped forward and headbutted the curled up Kelly. It made Jackie accidentally spin them out, and then uncurled Kelly.

"Oomph! Ooph...sorry Kelly..." Jackie sat up from that mishap, and rubbed her head, "That was my bad..."

"It's okay, Jackie. You're just starting..." Kelly rubbed her backside, "Ow...just don't get discouraged, okaAAAAAAAH!" Kelly fell through the ground, everything collapsing under her and making her hurtle downwards. Jackie sprung into action, summoning her Stand forward and proclaiming-

『 **SKATERGURL** 』

The Stand throws an orb of regression at Kelly, letting it hover over her to take effect. Her forward (or downward) momentum was halted, and it caused Kelly to reverse and go backward. So Kelly began to "fall up", rocketing upwards before she shot out of the hole. Jackie quickly removed the orb when she came through the hole, and Kelly grabbed the edge and flipped herself back onto her backside on the road. Marco quickly bubbled them both, to Jackie's shock, and let them float off the ground.

"Wha-Marco?" Jackie looked over to her doting boyfriend floating on top of a bubble while looking concerned.

"I don't want THAT happening again, y'know?" He shrugged, "I'm just looking out for you."

"Thanks Marco..." Kelly's face slowly turned into a smile, signaling her understanding of Marco's reasoning. He was just trying to keep them safe. "But still...we can handle ourselves, okay? We need to make sure we subdue that Stand..."

The buildings, the people, the houses, the pets, the signs, the cars, anything that existed on the ground was bubbled or helium filled. Janna and Marco were busy, and still had more things to make float.

『 **BLACK MAGIC WOMAN** 』

The femme clown Stand blew helium into Sabrina, making her float off the ground against her will. "Hey! HEY! STOP! THAT! GET ME DOWN!" She shouted, to no avail.

"Nope! You're staying up there until this is done, nutty!" Janna wagged her finger at her.

Star, atop Proclaimer, shot webbing into each and every crack in the ground, while the others did their jobs. Small pieces fell apart, but nothing truly collapsed yet. Star needed one web strand...and one throw. "Alright, Pony! Throw me up!" She pointed to the sky, "I'm going up!"

"You got it, girl! Be safe! Love love!" PH blows kisses at Star and throws her like a baseball into the air. Star flies through it, keeping hold of her web. And now she's yells for her hoodied friend.

"MARCO!" She hollered, gaining Marci's attention, "I NEED YOU TO RIPPLE CHARGE THE WEB! JANNA, HELIUM ME UP!"

"Ripple charge the web? Uh...sure!" Marco floated his bubble towards the barely held together ground, nervous about its structural integrity. No time for worries, though. " **WHITE** **RIPPLE OVERDRIIIVE!** " Charging Ripple through the web, while Janna keeps Star afloat with helium, helps Star use this now fortified material to help her keep the city block in place. Everyone else did their job. They kept Star in the air and with a hefty rope. She needed to use her own strength to stabilize an entire city block.

She struggled, her arms wavering while she grits her teeth and grunts. The entire block shakes and quivers, her strength barely enough to keep everything up. All she needed to do was hold the roads in place. She didn't need to do anything more fancy than that. She yells, "GAAAH! STARDUST...KEEP UP WITH ME!" and her Stand looks to be making the same face she is. Marco successfully hardened the loose webbing, but Star's struggling was making the roads begin to falter. Janna needed to concentrate to keep helium on this many people, including Sabrina and Star. And to make it all worse...

"SKREE!" Charlie Brown screeched, sending out an aura discharge that affected the roads. Jackie turns to Sabrina and yells.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? SABRINA, CALL HIM BACK! THIS IS A CITY BLOCK WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Jackie's glare did nothing to make the purple eyed Sabrina give up her fight.

"No way, Lynn-Thomas! Not until Brittney gets what she wants! Not until Brittney gets what she DESERVES! You all think you can waltz in on Brittney Wong's COMMITTEE and take over?" Sabrina clenched her fists and shook one at them, "WELL YOU DON'T GET WHAT YOU WANT! AND CHARLIE BROWN WILL MAKE SURE OF IT!"

"Like, do you have an issue?" Pony Head asked Sabrina with a condescending tone.

Janna shakes her head, "She's just trying to fit in with the 'popular crowd'...and that mental instability from the tainted Stand Arrow is messing with how she sees things...it's crazy. Made me wild too. I can understand what's happening. Doesn't excuse it, though. She's nutso. We gotta knock her out before that ground-" As Janna talked, a huge chunk of the ground collapsed due to Charlie Brown's ability, "-COLLAPSES! SOMEONE KNOCK HER OUT!"

Brittney, floating in a bubble with her crew, was somewhat disturbed to see Sabrina go this far to simply please her. It was far from borderline crazy, it was stark raving lunacy mixed with an obsession. It made her quite scared to see someone go this far for her.

"Eugh..." She shuddered while feeling that tingling feeling of disturbance crawl up her spine. Jackie knew this was the work of some guy with an arrow, but she still glared at Brittney. This was all something Brittney caused due to her influence on Sabrina. She didn't want Brittney to think she was innocent in all of this. All of those negative emotions from the day before flared up again. Jackie clenched her fists and turned to Sabrina while her Stand floated out of her body. If Sabrina needed to be knocked out...

"HAAAAAAA!"

...then Sabrina was going to get knocked out.

 _BAM!_

One good punch to the face! One solid punch to the side of Sabrina's head made her go woozy, before she fell limp in mid-air. The purple shine in Jackie's eyes quickly left, and she opened her fist to allow herself to calm down. Her Stand was recalled, and Jackie just began to breathe in and out, slowly and calmly. The other team members, and even the cheerleaders, just gulped at what happened. Never had they seen Jackie so upset before. Whatever got her that mad, they hoped it didn't happen again.

"Oh...wow...I uh...Jackie...?" Marco almost asked her a question, but maybe he'd do it later. Now wasn't the best time to ask questions. Star still needed to hold the block together.

Without Charlie Brown, who faded away after the punch, Star had a much clearer path to holding the block together. Despite the size and strain, Star still managed to hold everything together fairly well. But the webbing nearly slipped from her hands, "OH NO..." but thankfully, she caught it and continued to pull back and hold onto the web. "ALMOST...DONE...NEED IT...TO BOND...EFFICIENTLY..."

After a few more seconds of struggling, Star found that the city block had stopped shaking crazily. Summoning Cloudy from her wand, Star lowered her cloud vehicle to the ground so she could be the first to test everything out. She steps on the block, and takes slow, gingerly steps. After a few seconds of that, she begins to amp up her stepping. She even stomps on the ground to see if it will crack. After all of that?

"...Yep! It's safe!" Star gave a thumbs up to Echo Creek, garnering cheers from the crowd and numerous people being let down from their helium and bubble rides. Every citizen runs for Star and her friends to thank them, and run off to enjoy their normal lives. Jackie, Marco, Janna, Kelly, and Pony Head get back to the ground and rejoin with Star for a "post-save the city" celebration.

"So...pizza?" Janna asked. Everyone else shrugged, feeling okay with the suggestion. Brittney, however, walked in to interrupt their celebration.

"Excuse me...AHEM..." She garnered The Shining Star's attention, and they all turned to her with blank expressions. They were just waiting to hear what she had to say. They hoped it was important. They were already annoyed by her. Brittney cleared her throat and looked down, then looked up and sighed. "Look, if you want to mean mug me, you can keep on glaring. BUT...I am a gracious person. So...I guess you can have what you want. Your theme is still on. We can have our meeting tomorrow. Same time. Whatever." She flipped her hair and looked away, not one for having to come to someone else and show vulnerability. Of course she meant what she said, but she wouldn't want to sound like she was TOO sorry. It's a pride thing.

"Mhm..." Jackie sighed, "Whatever, Brittney...thank you." Jackie was the one who was having the most issues with Brittney, so she was happy to squash some portion of them here. The rest of The Shining Stars gave their "You're welcomes" out to Brittney as well, with Star saying her's the quickest so she could go to Sabrina with her wand out and ready to fire. With one twirl, Star aims her wand at Sabrina and gulps out of nervousness. She had a good shot at Backintosh, so she let her cheeks glow again and charges the Spirit Split Spell.

" _Inner soul, arise and reveal_

 _The secret power you keep sealed_

 _Allow my power to drag out_

 _The extra piece you can live without!"_

One twirl and blast fire later, Sabrina's struck with the beam and her eyes begin to glow orange. Her soul is slowly pulled out of her, which Star can notice is the fault of Charlie Brown trying to hang onto her soul. "NUH-UH, YA LITTLE BUG! GET OVER HERE!" Star yanked back, ripping the Stand from Sabrina's soul and sucking it towards her wand. The green gremlin Stand screams in pain, then glows a bright white light before transforming with another flash. Star witnessed the Stand become an orange star, slowly floating down into her wand. "Huh? What-oh GREAT. Now I have to go get that thing out of there!" Star facepalmed, " _Yare yare dawa..._ "

"What does that even _mean_?" Janna asked Star, who shrugged.

"I dunno. Cousin Jolyne used to say it, though. Think it means 'Good Grief'." Star said.

"Fitting," Marco chuckled, but then tunm heard groans from Sabrina. The girl began to sit up, and rubbed her aching head. She retained every memory of what she did, every action she performed. Star knelt in front of Sabrina and looked her in the eyes.

"Sabrina...you gotta tell me...how did you get these powers? Who gave them to you?" Star asked, "Give us EVERYTHING you know..."

"...Star? I...I don't know..." Sabrina shook her head, feeling a headache coming on, "Owow...I...I just...did stuff. That's all I know. HONEST! I...I was...I just..." Sabrina looked up, seeing Brittney looking her right in the eye as well. Sabrina freaked out, flailing her arms around while gnawing on her fingernails with her teeth. "BR-BR-BRITTNEY...Y-Y-YOU...I MEAN...YOU...I did it...for you...?"

Wong just shook her head, the rich girl point at Sabrina and wagging her finger at her for every point she was bulleting off, "You can't sit near me, you can't directly have conversation with me, you can't eat near me, touch my things, or even be in the same ROOM as me for the next TWO MONTHS. You got that?"

Sabrina began sobbing, her heart feeling crushed by that kind of social exclusion, and just collapsed and curled into a ball. Brittney was nice for one brief moment, and then it was back to her queen bee gimmick. Jackie turned around to the stomping Brittney and tried to send her back to apologize. "HEY! It's mostly your fault she's LIKE this! She's a ball of emotions because of you! Trying to fit YOUR social standards-"

"Hey Jackie..." Kelly elbows her in the arm, "Honestly? You can't even blame all that on Brittney. She's just a symptom. It's Sabrina's fault for following her."

Star looks at Sabrina, who buried her face in her knees and just wrapped her arms around said knees. She was silently sobbing to herself on the steps of the rec center, and The Shining Stars surrounded the depressed cheerleader. Marco puts an arm on her shoulder and asks, "Sabrina? Why do you put yourself through this? It's like you build your life around her."

"Yeah, I mean I used to think Sabrina was fine..." Star looked around, "And yet ever since I've known you, you've just kissed up to her and obsessed over Brittney. You don't HAVE to do that, y'know."

Backintosh raised her eyes above her arms, but kept her lower face covered. She was still able to be heard clearly, and spoke in-between sobs. "You...you don't know how hard high school can be...for someone who's as accident prone as me. I...I can't walk outside with tripping over my feet...I have to avoid a ton of danger just to get to school. I feel like Murphy's Law is my life's motto. Anything that can go wrong, does. And now THIS. I was just walking home from a late night at Brittney's, helping her do her homework. I just...I don't understand why's everything got to be so hard for me just to get around. Without Brittney and being a cheerleader, I'd be the one getting picked on..."

"Yeah, well it doesn't seem like you're in a much better position, does it boo?" Pony Head sarcastically stated, earning her a flick from Kelly.

Jackie also knelt in front of Sabrina and rubbed her shoulder. "Sabrina, you don't HAVE to be a slave to Brittney. You can be your own person. I dunno, but maybe having a Stand may have helped you realize just how crazy your obsession is."

"And Sabrina..." Star grabbed her hands and held them close to herself, "I PROMISE that I'll find WHOEVER hit you with that arrow. I'll make sure they pay for it, okay? I'll make sure they don't get away with it, okay?"

The crying girl sniffs and wipes her teary eyes with one hand, and then clutches Star's hand once again. While she's still upset, she is liking this group's resolve to do something for her. Star exclaims, "HUUUGS!" and embraces Sabrina in a giant bearhug that nearly chokes the life out of Brittney. ...Literally.

"AAACK...NOOO...AAARG...PLEASE...FREE ME...PLEASE...?" Sabrina wiggled and shook in the death grip of a happy Star Butterfly. Everyone else just hoped Sabrina would survive this embrace.

...They would have to rush Sabrina to a hospital soon after the hug, due to lack of oxygen reaching the brain.

"Sorry..." A princessly apology came from the lips of the royal Stand user.

-.-.-

As Moon requested a few days ago, a council of Mewni's top leaders met in the evening to officially have talks about the condition of Mewni. Ever since Toffee's attempt to cause a new upheaval, things hadn't been the same. And due to the unlawful death of Oaken the Septarian, relations between the monsters and the kingdoms of Mewni began to deteriorate even more. Something had to be done. So the monarchies decided to meet up in a meeting hall in neutral territory. Said neutral territory, an abandoned old castle on the plains of Mewni, used to be a Mewman outpost before monsters captured it in the rebellion during Moon's youth. There was monster memorabilia still hanging around the walls of the outpost, and some old remnants of Mewman posters and items strewn about. They didn't clean it. They wanted it as authentic as possible. Anything to appease the monster delegate.

River represented The Johansen Kingdom, Moon represented The Butterfly Kingdom, King Pony Head represented The Cloud Kingdom of The Ponies, King Lucitor represented The Underworld; several other kingdoms were represented, such as The Pigeons, The Underwater Kingdom, and The Spiderbites. The Magic High Committee stood in the back to watch the proceedings, with Shizuka and Emporio standing with them as honored guests and advisors. There were guards from each kingdom, and everyone was represented fairly well...all was needed was the monster delegation. Monsters were waiting outside for their representation appear, with many other monsters simply waiting in their villages for the news.

"Alright, shall we begin this meeting? The monster contingent of Mewni will be well-represented," Moon began the meeting, standing up in the center of the council of the crown, "Mewni is a strong land, and we must strengthen it with stronger ties. Our kingdoms have long since dropped the burdens of wars and have adopted unity. But there has been one overbearing burden...and that has been the monster population of Mewni. We MUST begin talks of unity with the monsters. And-"

"Let it be known...The Lucitors have NO issues with monsters in Mewni," King Lucitor stood up, "We have absolutely no problems with their people. It is the other kingdoms with their prejudices..."

"Excuse me..." King Pony Head turned to King Lucitor, "King Lucitor, are you claiming that WE Pony Heads are racist against the monsters? We have NO RACISM in our kingdom! We rule the skies, so we judge ALL skies EQUALLY!"

"HONESTLY...The ONLY people with problems with monsters are The Johansens and The Butterfly Family," King Spiderbite pointed out, "Their people are the ones who INITIATED and INSTIGATED the 'monster' issue."

The monsters began to talk amongst themselves, and Moon groaned at the insistence of her family being the problem, "The ISSUE isn't about how it started. The issue is HOW do we end it?"

"GIVE US BACK OUR LAND!" Shouted one monster from outside, who was immediately removed from the premises. River gave Moon a pat on the back, trying to give her the patience to continue. She sighs deeply, and looks up again.

"We...want to repair ties...we TRULY DO," Moon looked at the monsters outside and the ones inside the outpost, "But we need to establish a dialogue. Yes, we know...Oaken the Septarian was a selfless victim in a search that SHOULDN'T have gone the way it did."

"QUEEN MOON!" A female bird monster with a notepad spoke up, "Reporter for The Monster Weekly. How do you respond to the allegations that this search only happened because your daughter, Princess Star, couldn't identify a Septarian who attacked her? Was this truly a preventable thing if she had better described the Septarian?"

"Some things...were forgettable..." Moon cleared her throat, "But-"

"MY DAUGHTER IS NO DUMMY!" Exclaimed River, which made Moon's spine tingle with fear, "My daughter is no idiot! She could identify the monster! She TOLD us he was some mercenary! And she told us he had a robot arm!"

Moon facepalmed, and the reporter then asked, "So...what you're saying is that you had the information...but you still conducted a monster-wide search?"

"Yes!" River raised a finger, "Septarians-YEOWCH!"

Moon had peculiarly moved her foot away from River. Strange. Either way, she continued to speak as she was, "There were problems with Septarians and a monster rebellion, along with a plot to kill my daughter. We had to be entirely sure that no other monster was complicit. We never know what could happen."

"So you profiled a bunch of monsters?" The reporter asked, "This sounds like racism, Queen Moon-"

"OKAY shall we move on? We have so much more meeting to go through!" Moon chuckled, sweating bullets as she looked around the room. Emporio facepalmed, and Shizuka just stood there stoically. She was cringing on the inside, as evidenced by her fingers curling in and out repeatedly.

Moon went to the next piece of business, "So allow me to introduce the monster representation to this meeting. All rise...for Yvgeny Bulgolyubov AKA 'Buff Frog.'"

The royal crown, the monsters inside, and the monsters outside all clap for the frog monster walking from the back. Buff Frog looked the same, save the missing arm of his now replaced with a wooden prosthetic. Wearing a sharp dark green military vest with golden shoulder guards, and dark green pants with no shoes. He didn't need the shoes. The man bowed to the royals in the front, and then bowed to the monsters in attendance.

"Buff Frog helped save me during the war against Toffee recently...I owe him my life," Moon nodded towards Buff Frog, "I am good friends with Buff Frog, so I am glad to show you just how we Mewmans and Monsters can get along..."

Buff Frog felt that Moon's wording was weird, but he ignored it for now and spoke to the delegation, "It is IMPERATIVE that we continue talks constantly. For our Mewman royalty do not wish to HARM monsters...they wish to live alongside us. The Mewmans people MUST be taught that we Monsters are not bad people...we are simply beings who dislike the prejudices made against us. If we incite revolution, we would be giving them more fuel for their pre-conceived notions of our people. Do not give into the more violent voices, my people. I was RIGHT THERE with you...among you. And I was there among the royals. I have seen both sides. I have seen the good and bad of both sides."

The monsters in attendance were listening to Buff Frog with curiosity, wondering where he was going with this. Everything seemed to be working fine, honestly. Monsters were enthralled with Buff Frog, which means they'd be more receptive to the royals trying to keep the peace.

Outside of the meeting, though, a bird prince was watching everything from a distance upon his spider. He turned towards Father Scalico and pulled out his wand arrow. Everything he saw, he felt it was just another piece of the Mewman puzzle. The royals, the elites of Mewni...the non-monsters...did not care for their scattered peoples. They weren't concerned with their well-being. They just wanted to keep things the same with no ounce of change. At best, everyone would get along and there'd be no wars or fighting. At the absolute worst, there would be murder on the hands of Mewmans because more of their people would be passive against their autocratic policies and tendencies. All he wanted was to prove just how bad Mewmans were. And he knew the best thing he could do was kill them all and let the kingdoms go into disarray. But that wasn't a good idea...

...Or at least Jade Devil Prime didn't think it was a good idea.

 _"Toffee.." Ludo asked JDP in his mind, "How does this work exactly? I am confused...do I just...y'know...put it right into him?"_

 _JDP nodded, "Yes. Once you do that, everything should work out well. He'll be a new man...or should I say an older man? He will retain the ideas of Scalico...and the personality of...well...who he once was. It is as DIO said."_

 _"You're really going to need to introduce me to this DIO guy, he sounds like a real maniac," Ludo told JDP with a smirk and an elbow nudge; Toffee_ _just kept his gaze forward._

"It's wondrous, isn't it?" Scalico looked at the meeting, "All these monsters...together...marching for a cause. I do not trust these Mewman royals, though. They always try to manipulate us. It makes me worry for what they could do..."

Ludo turned to the Father and brandished his wand, "Y'know...I can help you make sure they don't...if you want, Father."

Scalico turned to Ludo, intrigued by what he was saying. "What do you mean, my son?"

"Well...it's rather interesting, Father..." Ludo said, "I was told that you in a past life knew about how to perform these types of talks...the kind where you could talk to anyone, and they'd listen. You are still an amazing orator, don't get me wrong..." It sounded like Ludo, but the tone and voice sounded like someone else; that fact bothered the Father.

"Ludo, are you okay?" Asked the priest, who clutched his holy book, "What are you talking about?"

"YOU...Father...are who you are...but you also are someone ELSE...SOMEONE STRONGER...MIGHTIER...and you could turn these monsters around...and serve DIO...serve your GOD...serve THE MONSTERS...and let MEWMANS BURN IN YOUR WAKE...we're a match made in Heaven..." Ludo turned to Scalico with a smile...

...and lime green eyes coupled with furrowed brows.

Scalico gasped in fright, accidentally dropping his book while cowering in fear, "LUDO!"

Only their shadows could be seen against the backdrop of the forest floor. Scalico was pierced by the wand of Ludo, and the Father fell to the ground, clutching his chest and crying out, "JOVA! GREAT JOVA!"

No one could hear his cries...and he fell to the ground, bleeding out...on his back...frozen...

 **⇐==TO BE CONTINUED===**

* * *

A/N: HEY DIDDLEY!

Sorry for taking a while. School started back up. Crazy, huh?

Anyway...I hope I got the Sabrina story right. Wanted to add that extra piece to her character. Tell me if it worked or not. Would love some feedback on that little arc.

Onto Reviews~

MM: Thanks Masque! I was extra proud of this reveal, of you can't tell~ I am so glad you liked it! Also your words...so poetic. It makes me smile smiles. Shakespearean.

OMAC: Thanks OMAC! Hope you like how they dealt with it!

reven: What was your first guess, Marco? The multiple ladies you pull? The princesses who praise you? No wonder you never see Alfonzo &...Red Headed Chubby Child...anymore. Marco hangs with the ladies now~

Hope you all liked this! Super proud of TWENTY-ONE chapters. You all have stuck with me so far. Let's hope for twenty more!

Thanks for Reading! Please Review (if you got something to say)!

Stay frosty~


	22. Episode 22: A Holy Revolution

A/N: New update? NEW UPDATE-O!

Enjoy it, my friends!

Yeah umm...I own nothing. So yeah.

* * *

Scalico fell to the ground, passed out...possibly dead...a possibility that frightened Ludo. Scalico hadn't gotten up in a while, and Ludo's could be see looking around in confusion as it was cast over the corpse of the priest.

"Toffee? ...Did I just kill a man in cold blood? I think I just killed a man!" The bird panicked, grabbing at the tuft of hair on his head. This whole display of panic made Toffee roll his eyes. "I...think I did it wro-OH NO wait, here we go!"

A green light ended Ludo's confusion, and the body of Scalico rose back to his feet and started standing upright. The head turned to multiple directions at first, but then looked down and sighed.

As this went on, the Monster/Mewman meeting just began to break down into a mix of semi-interest, boredom, and political jargon. Buff Frog wasn't making bad points at all. Peace could give way to concessions. Revolution would only cause unnecessary bloodshed. No one should die for an issue that could be solved peacefully. Monsters needed to be ever-vigilant against racism. However, then came the bigger problems.

Buff Frog kept going on about reparations not being feasible, due to the long time between the Mewman invasion and now. It would be completely useless and arbitrary. They instead needed to focus on the future. Nothing they could do now would fix past years of mistakes. They needed to forget those, and move forward. Every king and queen representing the kingdoms were willing to listen to Buff Frog, and yet no one was willing to listen to the monsters in attendance. One male cat monster raised a hand to ask a question, but he was never answered. Buff Frog pointed to him, willing to answer him; but King Pony Head said they had no time to answer questions. Something about the meeting seemed slightly off-kilter. It was as if the entire thing felt soulless.

"Mhm..." Groaned Emporio, "...this is basically...bombing...the people don't look interested..."

"Psh, that's because this whole thing is scripted..." Hekapoo rolled her eyes, making Emporio turn to her in shock, "Oh yeah. I'm not saying they had bad intentions. But this is SUPER controlled. And Buff Frog isn't allowed to answer any of the concerns of monsters. Moon probably told Buff Frog not to mention any heavy topics that could incite some bad feelings. The point of this mission is PURELY political. Show up in front of constituents and show that you're willing to be in the same room as them. That's all."

"..Of course," Emporio shook his head, "OF COURSE..."

"Emporio," Shizuka kept her eyes on the meeting, "Keep it together. Don't go wild here of all places, okay?"

"...Right, dear...sorry..." He tried to keep himself calm, but seeing all of this go on bothered him. He was taught to stand up for the little man, and this was just a gross misuse of power by the ruling class.

Buff Frog told the crowd, "Oaken's death was preventable...but we MUST try to prevent FUTURE OAKENS from happening! And in order to do that, we MUST cut this crazy talk of WAR out of our dialogue! We must think PEACE..."

" _And what if The Mewmans do not WISH for peace...and simply want to kill us anyway, Yveny...then what?_ "

That voice...familiar to monsters. Not familiar to Mewmans. Emporio...it made him curious. There something he recognized about that voice...it's way of speaking...

Buff Frog looked to the door, and guards began to surround the figure who had walked in and spoke out. "Father Scalico...what are you doing here?" Buff Frog asked, "You were trying to call for revolution..."

"I was...I am...that was one of the things my temporary consciousness did well," Scalico, wearing a purple priest's robe, now had a white crew cut hairstyle. Something made Emporio uneasy...

"Guards, escort him out. He is interrupting the peace talks..." Moon commanded.

"We don't want a scene!" Spiderbite King declared.

"And YET you already made one!" Scalico proclaimed, shouting boldly at the aristocracy, "You MADE it a scene since THE DAWN OF THE MEWMANS IN MEWNI! OUR land...OUR people were DESECRATED. And yet you think you can sit upon your throne of SKULLS and tell us what we should do to keep the peace? A peace YOU want...a peace WE want to disrupt. Because peace only benefits MEWMANS. It doesn't benefit MONSTERS."

Moon got up, "GUARDS! Escort him out! He is causing a disturbance!"

"YOU have been causing the disturbance on our land! Stealing our ancestor's lands...stealing our IDENTITIES, our DIFFERENT RACES, and just categorizing us under the umbrella term 'MONSTERS.' ...Over time, though...I grew from hating that term to LOVING it." Scalico was being escorted out, "Because in order to get ANYTHING DONE, we MUST be The Mewman Royals' MONSTERS. AND BUFF FROG...THE PUPPET...is simply doing what THEY want him to do. MONSTER PEACE IS ONLY ATTAINABLE THROUGH BLOOD REVOLUTION AT THIS POINT. THE GOD, JOVA, PRAISE BE HIS NAME, WOULD NEVER ALLOW SUCH MISERY TO GO ON FOR TOO LONG WITHOUT A PLAN! IF WE FOLLOW HIS PLAN...DO AS HE SAYS...WE CAN GAIN POWER OVER THE MEWMAN SCUM!"

"GUARDS!" Shouted Moon as they dragged the priest out, "He is interrupting our PEACE TALKS! Sir, what is your name? We WILL be making sure YOUR voice is a NON-PRESENCE during peace talks! Keep saying MORE, and you WILL be put in jail!"

Moon's threat did nothing to stop Scalico from talking, but one knight yelled, "SHE SAID STOP TALKING!" and raised a fist.

"NO!" Moon yelled to her knight, "DO NOT HARM HIM!"

The knight looked up, and there were dozens of monsters inside...and a hundred more outside...glaring daggers through him. He indeed complied with the order so that a riot didn't break out. All of this made Scalico chuckle. Emporio just continued staring at the pale snake monster, wondering just where he saw him before. It was so close to being solved.

"You Mewmans just can't _resist_ , can you?" Scalico shook his head, "YOU'RE ALL BRED FOR VIOLENCE! ALL YOU DO IS MURDER, KILL, AND STEAL FROM MONSTERS! Well starting from now on...I will not let it stand by. Join the revolution...or die under Mewman rule. The choice is yours, my MONSTERS."

King Lucitor scoffed, "And who EXACTLY are you to make such threats and demands, PREACHER man? You're just 'Father Scalico'...you're no warrior."

Scalico chuckled under his breath, looking down as he thought about that statement, "I am a warrior for God...I am Scalico...Father Scalico...Father Scalico Pucci.:

Pucci.

 _Pucci._

 _Pucci._

 ** _Pucci._**

That name echoed in the mind of Emporio for a few seconds. It made his knees shake. It made his arms tremble. His head began to move side to side, groggily. His eyes fluttered, his vision blurred, and he dropped to one knee. The room began to spin, and his stomach began churn. Sickness filled his body, because that name he heard was not a name he thought he'd ever hear again.

 ** _Pucci._**

"Emporio!" Shizuka fell to his side, concern in her voice as she checks on him, "What's wrong? Is...was that...?"

The Committee stared at Emporio and Shizuka strangely, not sure what was happening with the couple. At the podium, Moon remembered something from the story Shizuka and Emporio told them. River remembered as well, and the couple stared at one another with concern. Scalico was escorted out of the room...

 _ **"PUUUUUUCCIIIIIIIIIIII!"**_

Lightning cracked and danced around the skies outside, the wind started picking up, and even Scalico was shocked...though eventually he understood what was going on here. He stayed calm in the face of a storm building around him, metaphorically and literally. A HUGE air burst shot everyone in attendance forward, flying towards the entrance along with the raging storm that was Emporio Alnino. His eyes seemed pupiless, and his entire fist was coated in flames. One flying punch to the face of Pucci slammed into his face, causing it to nearly twist around its neck. The strike took Pucci and the entirety of the guard backwards through the room doors. Emporio rolled forward off of his own momentum, seeing Pucci adjust his neck. Emporio would have ran forward and killed him where he stood. Pucci could have died here...

...but a burst of light from the outpost gave birth to a wondrous vision for Emporio. Queen Moon, now a purple butterfly creature glowing a brillian purple, kept him still by her presence alone. In addition to the butterfly features, Moon took on a more robotic appearance. Her Stand's dress became her dress, and it was as if she had merged with the essence of Moonlight Sonata.

"EMPORIO. STOP."

Moon's command didn't register at first, and he ran right for Pucci. His fist cocked back, all of his rage ready to be thrusted forward for one giant attack...

...If only Moon had let him, instead of using some purple webbing to grab as that reared arm. Emporio couldn't pull it forward, as much as he wanted to. He continued to struggle with it, trying his damndest to try and get his hands on an injured Pucci. Blind rage seemed to be the only thing keeping him going forward. He wished he was strong enough to punch Pucci. He wished he was strong enough to kill him before Made in Heaven. Weather Report was summoned to try and chop the webbing in half. And Pucci, in his face, looked Emporio in the eye before scanning him to see who he was. Seeing Weather Report...the blond hair...the baseball cap that flew off his head...

 _"...Emporio...tell your wife I'm coming for my Stand..."_

Pucci was finally escorted away by some sore knights. They seemed to have been sore physically and emotionally, as it seemed as they glared at Emporio while dragging him away. Alnino's breathing was heavy. The monsters around them were either hurt, simply sore, or just emotionally wrecked. The royals were fine, if not upset by how everything went. The entire evening was supposed to be an affair based around peace, but several factors already messed the entire evening up and ruined it. Buff Frog shook his head while standing up, rubbing his head and walking towards Queen Moon. After she released Emporio, now with Pucci away, she looked at Buff Frog and sighed.

"...You did good for us, Buff Frog..." Moon told him with a small smile.

BF sighed, "Of course I did good for you...that may have been the problem..." He walked off on that note, but still managed some politeness by saying, "Tell Star I said 'Thank you' for the baby supplies she helped me find. The tadpoles will love them."

"Yes...indeed...I will tell her..." Moon sighed, looking down and silently spiting this entire event's proceedings. Nothing went right in the end; and judging from the monsters' faces, they don't seem to be buying the talks of peace right now.

"...Can we LEAVE now?" The Spiderbite King sneered, getting up with his fellow royals.

"Yes...this has been a DISASTER," The Pony Head King snorted steam from his nose, "The peace you're looking for isn't happening here, Butterflies."

"What do we do?" Shizuka asked as she grabbed onto a frazzled Emporio. Her husband was an emotional wreck at the moment, and nothing that happened here was going to be of help to anyone affected by the situation. It may have been best to call the entire thing off for now. So Moon nodded in acceptance.

"The meeting...is adjourned..." She solemnly stated, allowing people to officially leave. The Magic High Committee all came over as soon as that was declared, and Lekmet bleated in confusion and authority. He wanted an answer for all of this. He furrowed his brow at Moon and Shizuka, looking for replies.

"Oooooh...Lekmet's preeetty maaad...somebody better explain what happened," Rhombulus, like a child, ooohed and aaahed while looking around.

Moon shook her head and answered first. "Something involving Emporio's past...it sent him into a rage..."

Emporio shook his head repeatedly, just repeating the sentence, "He shouldn't be here...he shouldn't be here... _he shouldn't be here...he shouldn't be here...he shouldn't be here..._ "

The entire group stared at Emporio rocking back and forth in Shizuka's arms, not saying anything out of concern for Emporio's state of mind. But whatever was happening with him, it seemed Hekapoo was able to come up with a good conclusion.

"...Apparently, whoever that was shouldn't be here," She snarked.

-.-.-

Scalico had avoided arrest by virtue of the monsters' dirty stares from earlier and because he didn't cause any actual violence via his own actions. He was, however, going to be heavily monitored by the crown and their most ardent supporters. Pucci didn't mind, though. He'd hide with Ludo, of course. Speaking of Ludo, the bird man appeared behind Pucci and went up to him by way of spider. Pucci's attention was turned to Ludo, and he met him with open arms.

"Ludo. How are you?" He asked, "Once again...I must thank you for unlocking my true self from the confines of this body. It isn't...what I am used to..." Pucci rubbed his dry, scaly skin, "...but I can get used to it. To think...after all this time, I am reborn in this new universe...with familiar faces here to keep me company. Hahaha. Thankfully, the memories of Scalico are still here. I know how to act in this world. I know what it is about. But still...I don't know EVERYTHING. And that is what disturbs me. Where is DIO?"

"THAT...Enrico Pucci...is a question I can answer..." JDP, revealing himself before Pucci, said with his snout turned upward. Now Stands weren't strange to the priest. What was strange had to have been a Stand trying to converse with a man independently of his user. While not taken aback or shocked, he did raise an eyebrow.

"Hm...how...strange..." Pucci raised an eyebrow, "And who are you?"

"My name officially is Jade Devil Prime, the Stand of Ludo," He said with an air of authority, "And I know where Ludo is... _Heaven_...a place I have been. And I was reborn as the most powerful Stand in existence for phase 2 of our plan."

"Oh? Phase two?" Pucci crossed his arms and tilted his head, putting a hand on his chin and stroking it, "So you're saying...I haven't missed the _fun_?"

"DIO has told me all about your devotion to him, Father Pucci. He said finding any source of you was our top priority..." JDP nodded, "He said once we found you, everything would work out..."

"Hmmm...another of DIO's convoluted plottings..." Pucci pondered, "His last plan was quite complicated...a bone, random phrases, a prison full of women, sinners, specific coordinates, a spaceship...it was much too overly...messy. Overly... _DIO._ "

"Well..." JDP and Ludo looked at one another, somewhat taken aback by that kind of convoluted planning, "...I can assure you, DIO has none of that. Not that I know of. It all involves a girl. His granddaughter. Ojo Joestar...better known here as Star Butterfly...has the power we're seeking. He and Eclipsa say she's the key."

"The PRINCESS is a JOESTAR?" Pucci was shocked, his jaw was hanging open out of surpise, "No...that's...that is...wait...OJO...Giorno Giovanna's child...she was also reincarnated?"

"Okay, I can read Toffee's mind, so I know what's going on...but I STILL barely understand..." Ludo looked around, "Fill me in with details, please?"

Pucci looked at Ludo and then looked at his own hands. He had to examine then closely...because he still couldn't believe he was still alive. "If I was reincarnated...if SHE was reincarnated...then that means...OTHERS could reincarnate."

"Well apparently Kars was drifting in space..." Ludo told Pucci, "Others...vary."

"...I see..." Nothing about this made any sense to Pucci, but he expected that from DIO-related things. He truly wished the plan wasn't so convoluted like before. The complicated nature of it was impressive, and kept people off his trail for years; but it did nothing but make things take longer. "If the plan simply involves the princess...and if Emporio is hanging around them...along with his wife...then that means I can knock two birds out with one stone. You see, Shizuka Joestar has my Stand, Whitesnake. Whitesnake evolves into C-Moon...which evolves into Made in Heaven. And NO ONE can stop Made in Heaven."

Impressive. JDP was very intrigued with that notion. A Stand so powerful, no one could stop him? Well, of course JDP thought that was bull. He was the strongest Stand ever. He was the most powerful being in this universe. However, he would humor his classical claims to a position he may have held one universe ago. "I see...I DO know how to extract Stands from a being. It is a page in Eclipsa's Diary."

"How did YOU get ahold of Eclipsa's Diary?" Asked Pucci, "I thought The Butterfly Family collected it already, and subsequently burned it?"

"Oh no, they kept it Pucci, and the queens have been reading it...but there was a period of time where they DIDN'T have her book. ...And you underestimate just how old I am..." JDP chuckled humorlessly, "I've read the diary. I know many of its contents. I don't memorize EVERY bit. But the important parts are etched into my brain."

"So then...what exactly do we need?" Asked Pucci. JDP looked down at Ludo, looking him in the eye. He then looks at the wand, and says...

"Ludo."

-.-.-

"WHY? ...WHY WHY WHY?" Emporio pulled at his hair, wailing loudly inside the castle as he had been for the entire night. Shizuka stood close to him, breathing calmly to keep herself from going as wild as he is currently. The royal family and The Magic High Committee were once again in the throne room, trying to think of what to do. This time, though, The Shining Stars were there to hear about this. Shizuka explicitly stated they needed to be here for this.

"So...what's a 'Pucci' and why do I care?" Pony Head shook her head with squinted eyes, trying to figure out what people were talking about.

"'A Pucci' is a powerful man...or he ONCE was a powerful man. But I don't underestimate his mind and charisma..." Shizuka held her head, "He used to...work for DIO..."

"DIO?" Marco scratched his head, "I know his name from the stuff Star would tell me about. Stuff you've told her..."

"Yeah...DIO..." Star held her head, trying to understand all of this, "Apparently my grandpa...who killed my past self...he worked for him? How strong is he?"

"Well I have his Stand, so he'll be coming for me at some point in the future," Shizuka crossed her arms, "Which means I need to be on my guard. Whitesnake can remove the soul and memories from a person, including a Stand. He wants to remove Whitesnake from me. I've been holding onto Whitesnake for the entire time...especially with how dangerous it can become. It has the power to become C-Moon, which can control gravity...and then Made in Heaven..."

"'Made in Heaven?'" Jackie, sitting next to Marco, asked about.

"Yes...it..." Shizuka tried to explain, but found it hard to for the moment.

Emporio, though stepped in with a gravely tone, "It fast forwards time...at a universal scale. Pucci used it to kill Jolyne, Jotaro, and all of my friends..."

"What?" Star got up from her chair, "Wait...right...so he used that Stand to kill a guy who could pause time?"

"Yes, Star. Star Platinum couldn't pause him. He was moving so fast, it didn't MATTER," Emporio clenched his fists, getting up from where he was crouching, "He fast forwarded the universe and reset EVERYTHING. I only beat him out of his own arrogance with putting Weather Report into me. and that BASTARD is BACK. If he gets Whitesnake...if he restores it to Made in Heaven...ANOTHER universe is going to die...guys, this is worse than Toffee...MUCH worse..."

Moon began to think of a lot of things right now, but that was in the background of everyone freaking out. They pondered a lot of things since Sabrina getting a Stand. Now, they were wondering if Pucci had a hand in that.

"Do you think...Pucci gave Sabrina a Stand?" Star looked at her team, who were all convinced this was the right answer.

"He got a Stand Arrow, possibly..." Kelly said, "It's SUPER possible."

"BUT...there are other answers out there..." Everyone turned to Moon, who began to think of something she saw in Eclipsa's Diary. She wouldn't mention WHERE she got this info from, but she had to mention it. "Going to Heaven...means a lot more than death. It means a lot more in a literal and metaphysical sense. Made in Heaven sounds like it was made with the same process it takes to get to Heaven. ...So something just doesn't seem...right...Pucci just suddenly appearing. I am sure you two, Emporio and Shizuka would have known about Enrico Pucci being alive. You would have HAD to. So HOW is it that you're JUST now hearing about him?"

Emporio and Shizuka look at Moon, and begin thinking about this while she continues. "Think about it...maybe you've heard of Scalico...Father Scalico. He tends to go by that name a lot, according to Buff Frog. And even IF you had heard of his full name, how is it that it's JUST NOW that you've been suspicious of him?"

Shizuka shrugged, thinking about that, "It isn't the first time we've heard of familiar names. Valentine the Wise, the old monster philosopher is another. I HAVE to assume he is a reincarnation of Funny Valentine. He was an old monster leader who wanted to 'Make Monsters Great Again.' The R.E.O. Center of Education is just a reincarnated Speedwagon Foundation. I KNOW this world, built upon the foundations of the old world, has reincarnations of things and people we knew who didn't survive the last world. But they're NEVER this DANGEROUS or remember who they ARE. Something reminded him...SOMEONE did..."

"...And I think it was _Toffee_..." Moon stated matter-of-factly, and it made Star's stomach churn.

"Toffee? ...But mom..." The young princess looked down, Marco rubbing her back to comfort her, "Mom, he died..."

"No, Star...he went to Heaven...I'll...tell you later..." Moon looked to the side, "And Toffee and Pucci may be working together. It's only logical."

Pucci and Toffee. Together. And they have a Stand Arrow. These two devils with power could drastically change the earth for the worst if they get the chance. They know where Marco and Star's town is. They have the ability to turn any of their friends against them. Everything bad that could happen, did happen. Star's comment days ago on how things were tame for now couldn't have been more wrong. She felt it. Everyone felt it. A burden being put on their backs, a burden larger than the last one. Hekapoo got up and threw her arms out.

"Okay. That's it. Moon? With a mission THIS big? You want to put your daughter in it?" Hekapoo asked her. Shizuka rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses, and confronted Hekapoo.

"Are you saying she can't do it?" Shizuka asked Hekapoo, who merely scoffed.

"No. I'm saying she can't SURVIVE," The demon fired back, "You can pretend that she can. Go on ahead. I don't mind. But her blood would be on your hands if you put her out there against Pucci, a guy you claim to be a mastermind, and TOFFEE, a guy who is INFINITELY STRONGER than what he was last time...and last time, you DIDN'T BEAT HIM even WITH your Joestars or whatever!"

"Well I don't see YOU THREE doing anything," Shizuka got in Hekapoo's face, losing a bit of her cool with the scissor demon and the Magic High Commission in general, "You want to act so big and mighty, but your power can't even COMPARE to Toffee's either. It can barely compare to _mine_."

"OHOHO!" Hekapoo's mouth was agape, and she looked around at everyone, "OH? YOU? YOU think you're stronger than ME, sunglasses lady? PLEASE tell me. Can you command fire? Create hyper-capable clones of yourself with the same power as the original? Can YOU create dimensional scissors? Yeah...didn't think so! So stay in your lane!"

"How about you give Star credit for ONCE..." Shizuka barked at her, "She's managed to lead this team to victory SEVERAL times, and has fought a MULTITUDE of monsters stronger than many in this room. But you don't want to give her credit, because the almighty Hekapoo would admit she's a jackass for once, right?"

"A...WHAT? You seriously want to get in a fight, huh?" Hekapoo's fiery aura produced One in a Million, standing right behind her. Shizuka removed her shades and summoned Achtung Baby to her side. Star thankfully got in the muddle of that and staved both of them off from a fight.

"WHOOOAWHOAWHOAWHOA..." She looked to both sides and grinned nervously, "WHOA...guys...a fight doesn't need to happen right now. PLEASE. Mom? Hekapoo?"

The two Stand users glared at one another, continuing their respective nasty gazes. Thankfully, however, Hekapoo recalled One in a Million and just turned around.

"I'm sick of this." She said, opening a hole to her own dimension, "This just ticks me off. The fact that NOBODY can see that with Star LEADING THE WAY, we could possibly die. She hasn't proved ANYTHING. NOTHING is fixed, and you know it, Moon. You know it, River. And that was back when she actually had a competent Stand. Now? Her Stand's useless. It's a SUPPORT Stand. She can lead this team...she can 'lead' all of you. But I'd like to have a fighting chance. I'll devise my own idea to combat Toffee..."

"HEKAPOO!" Rhombulus called for her, with Lekmet bleating to get her to come back. Omnitraxus tried to get in her way, but she just went right through him and headed back home.

Janna rolled her eyes at the demon's attitude, "Geez, what's up with her? What a brat. Star's the best we've got. And if she can't see that, then she's a blind old witch. I say we fill her home with sand and glue. Who's with me?"

"No one," Deadpanned Marco as he got up and looked at Star. She was a bit upset at Hekapoo's outburst, and even looked down at the ground while thinking. "Hey Star, you okay?"

Butterfly shrugged, "Yeah. I'm fine. I guess. I wish I could have proven her wrong."

"What? You totally have!" Marco was taken aback by Star's words, and laughed them off, "Star, you're AMAZING. Don't let her put you down. She's a detractor. Someone who would never have your back like we do. She sees what you've done as failures because we didn't win immediately. But with you, we captured Heinous, beat Rasticore...beat Toffe-"

"Did we REALLY beat Toffee?" Star shrugged, "Argh...I dunno...I just wish she'd-"

"Star, who CARES what she thinks?" Emporio turned to her with a stern tone (that was answered with Rhombulus saying, "I do..." in a low tone), "With all due respect to The Magic High Committee...Star's a great warrior. But not just her...the entire team is. The Shining Stars are CAPABLE of fighting this threat, and it's RIDICULOUS we have to keep having this conversation with Hekapoo. But she won't realize it until everything is fixed. So...let's go fix everything, right?"

Star shrugged, "Yes, I guess that IS a good idea. But how do I do it?" She asked, very curious about how she could combat a stronger Toffee. Emporio chuckled, lowering his head while crossing his arms. He had some form of a plan, and it was obvious.

"Pucci doesn't have Made in Heaven, or even Whitesnake, yet," He pointed out with a smirk, "Easy solution...hunt Pucci...kill him before he starts something."

Star was enamored with that idea, but Moon and Shizuka frowned upon that idea. Shizuka shook her head at her husband, "Emporio, that idea is made of stupid. Toffee will be with him. IF they're working together, then that means Toffee will make sure he stays alive...and that means ripping into you. So here's the plan...NOBODY confronts Pucci until we have a full plan. Is that clear?"

"Oh heck yeah, don't have to ask me twice, y'know," Pony Head smiled, "NO WAY. I ain't gettin' involved in THAT situation, y'know?"

"Yeaaah...seems like the smart thing to not confront Pucci," Kelly said, "...Much as I REEEALLY wanna test my mettle against him." The tree girl clenched her fists and slowly grew a warrior's grin on her face. The fact that she was rubbing her hands together menacingly showed she was trying to concoct something wild in her head. Good thing Jackie was there to keep her in check for now.

"Yo, Kelly, how about we go back to your place and you help me with some training. That good?" Kelly asked with a smile, "...Before any weird ideas form in your head?"

"Yeah babe, I can sense some weirdness going on up here," Her boyfriend Tad popped up on her head, making Kelly frown at him.

"Opinion not needed here, Tad," She deadpanned, glaring forward so as not to acknowledge him any further. He promptly went back to his spot on her head.

"The hell?" While he was still freaking out, Emporio wasn't sure how to make of that deal with a living bush on Kelly's head.

"Everyone, we'll make more ideas later for this...it's getting late. And you kids had a long day as is," Moon sighed, "Erm...Omnitraxus...do you think you..or any other Committee member could go find Hekapoo?"

"Sure," Omnitraxus took the job, "It'll be easy to find her. May be harder to convince her to listen to me. But I'll try."

"We can always crystallize her-"

"Do you want to go into the time out corner, Rhombulus?" Omnitraxus turned to the crystallizer, who promptly lowered his head and followed Lekmet into a portal back to their dimension.

Everyone else was leaving, but Moon grabbed Star's shoulder and pulled her away from everyone else. "Star, I need to speak to you...privately..."

Star raised an eyebrow, but quickly understood what she wanted to discuss. She looked to Marco and said, "I'll be with you later...okay?" Marco shrugged and nodded to Star before following everyone else to the exit. Star followed her mother out of the throne room, and ended up in the same corridor where they went to the room with Eclipsa's Diary. Moon opened the door, and the mother-daughter went down the spiral staircase to the bottom floor.

"Star close the door behind you..." Moon said while going down, prompting Star to close it while discussions went on about the diary. "Eclipsa mentioned something...something about how she met Valentine the Wise. It was a...strange occurrence. She met the monster...a Septarian who lived a long life and was a monster leader in her time, who also doubled as a philosopher. He may have even been her lover...that's the strangest thing..."

"What?" Star stepped forward and raised an eyebrow, "Are you telling me HE married Eclipsa? Am I some weird Monster/Mewman hybrid?"

"What? Star! No!" Moon frowned at her.

"And wait...what about...the picture? The tapestry?" Star asked, looking upward at the tapestry with Eclipsa in the hands of a giant red beast, "Is...that him? Valentine the Wise?"

Moon shook his head, "I...am not sure. Some things were...locked away."

"Locked away?" Asked Star, "What do you mean?"

"A lot of the things in here are based upon research...her own findings..." Moon said with a sigh, "There's a reason we kept this book, Star. Some things are just...hidden. Why? We don't know. Eclipsa probably knew someone would find her book. When we found it, there was a LOT more hidden. We tried different spells...spell combinations...had to create new ones...Eclipsa, even after her leaving this world, is still playing games with us. Through unlocking things, we found out about the creation and specifics behind Spin, things about Valentine the Wise, things about...other beings...other worlds..."

"What?" Star looked at the book and began to read when Moon opened it.

 _"Funny not inviting me down here, girls..."_

"EEP," The woman who spoke to them from behind caused Moon to quickly close the book out of shock, slamming Star's hand in-between.

"AAAAAAAAH!" While she managed to pull it out, Star still turned around with her paper thing hand and flapped it around the face of the sneaky lady, "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT-ooooh...hiii Joestar Mom..."

Shizuka leaned against a wall near the steps with her arms crossed and her head lowered. Her expression unreadable behind her sunglasses, she coolly stood there even with Moon glaring at her.

"Excuse me, this is PRIVATE Butterfly PROPERTY. I could have you ARRESTED for this!" Moon stepped forward, bothered by Shizuka's lack of respect for her boundaries.

Shizuka just shook her head and turned her head to Moon, "You're trying to hide things like this from me? Things that could help your investigation? OUR investigation? Moon...I'm not a Butterfly. I'm not a Johansen. I'm not a Mewman or a Monster. I'm someone from the LAST universe...the LAST set of timelines...who wants to help you. I can give you information...translations. Because Eclipsa's Diary sounds a BIT too similar to something DIO had in the last universe."

Star and Moon looked at one another, somewhat shocked about that information, and then turned back to Shizuka. The adopted Joestar removed her sunglasses, revealing her stern yet concerned eyes. "Let me help you...PLEASE. Let me read that book. I have information from BOTH universes, my universe and the Steel Ball Run universe. TWO sets of universes with two sets of Joestars. If you let me help, we can find this easier. You don't have to show this to anyone else. Just me. I won't even tell Emporio. He has enough on his mind."

Star agreed. If Shizuka could help, they could get a better understanding of things. And Moon, as much as she didn't want to admit it, figured they could use the help. After sighing, Moon finally welcomed Shizuka into the fold.

"Okay...you may know everything we know..." Moon said, "BUT NO ONE CAN KNOW ABOUT THIS ROOM...please. If the High Committee found it...if the Mewman guard found it...they'd question why we didn't have it burned. The citizens would ask why Eclipsa's information is still out there. They'd believe we were practicing evil magic. They'd think we were hiding things...which...we are...but WORSE things...it's...well...some things you just have to keep secret..."

"I'm not a political person, Moon, so I don't get a lot of what you're saying," Shizuka shrugged, "But I do recognize that you want privacy to research, and with everything that's going on, MORE political scandals would be bad. So I'll keep it secret."

"YAAAY!" Star leapt for joy, putting her arms around her two mothers, "OOOH! This is the first ever meeting for The Eclipsa's Diary BOOK CLUB! OOOH YES! Can we do this EVERY couple of days? Just bring some tea, some cookies, and just eat and read?"

Moon struggled to free herself from Star's grip, and frowned upon that idea, "Star...this isn't a BOOK CLUB. It's a SERIOUS meeting. We need to-"

"I'm okay with it..." Shizuka gave a small smirk, chuckling at the idea. Moon turned her gaze to her, giving her a big frown for that idea.

"Shizuka, please..." When Star went over to the book, Moon whispered to her counterpart, who just frowned at her as well.

"You need to cultivate moments like these. Don't hinder them," Shizuka replied, and went over to the book with Star so they all could read, "Shall we start from the beginning?"

While all of this was very nerve-wracking to Moon, it was still a necessary evil. Well maybe evil is too harsh of a word. It was something that wasn't in her plans, and she wished that it didn't happen. But such is life. Moon knew that Shizuka's knowledge on certain topics from their world would be beneficial in learning how they affected this universe. Plus, maybe it could be slightly enjoyable. Her, her daughter, and Star's other mom. Maybe this could be interesting. Why not play along?

"Alright, girls...allow me to open this one for us."

-.-.-

As all this went on...Ludo was back on Earth, using the wand as a GPS to find worthy Stand users on Earth. By letting it loose in his hands, he allowed it to spin freely so as to point Ludo towards a new target. Right now? It was being slightly finicky. It spun around to multiple sources, but it wasn't able to definitively land on someone. So it spent minutes just spinning, landing on someone, and then spinning again.

"Oh my...this has to be the most mind-numbing thing..." Ludo rubbed his head, "Please tell me I'm doing something right. Did I break it?"

"No...you didn't..." Pucci looked at the wand spin, "If this works as Stand Arrows do, it will land on someone and stick to them...eventually."

"Eventually? We've been here for AGES..." Ludo whined, though Pucci just deadpan stared at him.

"Ludo...it's only been TEN MINUTES," Pucci said, "Please...patience is a virtue."

As if he almost willed it to happen, the wand finally stopped spinning...

...landing on a fairly large house, with its occupants just entering its home. It was a mother, a father, and some child whining about something. Whatever he was whining about, it was being ignored by his parents. The little brown haired kid mentioned something about, "Winning the karate competition after beating up Marco Diaz," and that tipped Ludo off that he was the exact perfect candidate.

"Hmmm...okay wand...you did right by me..." Ludo looked at the wand, then back at Pucci. He was somewhat amazed by what happened there, but he'd squeal about it later. For now...

"Young Mr..." Ludo looked at the maibox real quick for a name, "...Birnbaum...I need your help...help me...and you can beat Marco..."

And so Ludo took aim...

 **⇐==TO BE CONTINUED===**

* * *

A/N: PUCCI IS HERE FOLKS. Oh man I have been waiting to get here!

Hope you guys enjoyed all of this!

OMAC: Ooooh soon doesn't even begin to cut it~

Masque: Hey now...Artsy Masque has a place. In a Starbucks writing his next magnus opus. And your question about Shizuka & Emporio was answered. HEAVILY. Also...are you saying Sabrina is basically a klutzy Starscream? ...So Starscream?

reven: IT WAS ME, STAR! IT WAS ME ALL ALOOONG! *Wrestling reference* Glad you enjoyed! *Staying golden*

Next chapter...yes...Birnbaum is about to be a major nuisance. A MAJOR nuisance. Hope you're ready!


	23. Episode 23: Watch Him Bop Bop Bop Marco

A/N: HOW Y'ALL DOIN? The next mini-arc is here!

Hope you enjoooy!

* * *

"Okay...wand...check...clothes...check...headband...check...alright I'm good," Star looked at her entire wardrobe, rocking the green strapped dress and striped tights with pink bunny boots, and even makes sure to put on her silver spiked bracelet. She believed she had everything she needed for a trip. "ALRIGHT! Time for some mother-daughter-mother time!"

"Hey Star!" Marco walked to Star's door and waved at her, giving her a warm smile and a wave, "You coming to see my Karate competition later today?"

Star turned to Marco with a wave and a giant grin, but then she snapped that smile and stared confusedly at Marco. "OH NO..." She facepalmed hard and groaned, "I FORGOT...I'm so SORRY, Marco. Me and my moms are going to look at Eclllllllll...airs! Chocolate Eclairs and tea while talking about everything happening so far. Just a quick review, y'know?"

A weird transition, but it wasn't anything Marco wasn't used to from Star. He was a bit disappointed Star wouldn't be there though, as evidenced by his slanted lips and eyes looking elsewhere. Star felt very bad, and rubbed her arm with her hand while also looking down.

"Eh...it's okay. It's important!" He felt bad, but he put on a happy face for Star and walked in to get closer to her, "You've got a busy job as the head of this whole thing on Earth. You deserve a break. Just have some fun."

"Mhm...I guess...thanks Marco," Star chuckled, but then quickly put a hand on his shoulder, "I mean, hey, I'll be there anyway! Trust me! I won't miss it! You and I, we're like two peas in a pod...two countries allied...we're like glue and paper...like coffee and beans...like donuts and dough...like bread and yeast..."

"I think we're slowly moving away from compatible things, and now just quoting things and their ingredients," Marco blinked blankly while looking at Star, not getting what this means.

"My point is, we're not the type to simply be split by stuff like this! Nothing is keeping me from your " Star exclaimed happily, "I'll be at your thing today! Honest!"

"Well..." Marco scratched his forehead, "...If you say so, Star. I mean, I'd be happy to see you there. So yeah. See you then! It's in...let's see...ten hours?"

"Ah!" Star pulled out her scissors while taking note of Marco's time stamp, "Gotcha! I'll be there, Marco! Promise!"

"Okay Star, hopin' to see ya. Have fun with your moms!" Marco waved Star off as she went into the portal, and she went back to her home dimension for a visit. Now alone, Marco decided to spend the day with someone else until the big event. He passed by his dad, still stuck to the ceiling, and asked him, "Dad? I think Star can remove the webbing now. Want me to ask her to come back and get you down?"

Rafael chuckled and waved off his son's concern, " _Mijo_ , I'm fine. I am definitely fine. I do miss using my legs on a regular basis, don't get me wrong. But I can wait until later today. Is that fine?"

"Er...I guess, dad. Just don't want you hanging up there your entire life, y'know?" Marco said, "But whatever you say, pops. Be safe, okay? ...Wait, you won't be going anywhere...just be okay, dad."

"I'll be fine, son. Go out and enjoy your big Karate competition!" Exclaimed Marco.

Marco heads downstairs, and heads towards the door before stopping and looking in the living room. His mom was looking at a box of sorts, her face adorned with a smile while her cheeks were covered with streams of tears. What was in the box? Marco didn't know. His curiosity and general care for his mom lead him to the living room. "Mom? What's wrong?"

Angie looked towards her son, who broke her trance and made her wipe her eyes. She chuckled and waved it off, returning to her old bubbly self. "Oh Marco! Haha, it's just old mementos of your family. My grandfather...and his grandfather. My grandfather was a WWII veteran...and he had SUCH an interesting story! You see, he-"

"Eeerm, mom, sorry!" Marco got a text from Jackie, and began to run for the door, "Sorry! SO SORRY! Jackie promised to help prep me for today! I'll hear the story a little later, okay? Promise!"

"Oh? Oh! OK, dear! I'll see you at the dojo!" Mrs. Diaz waved to him cheerily, "See you later today, sweetie! Good luck with training!"

Now alone once more, Angie sighed and looked at her box of mementos. Nostalgia fills her heart once again, and she sighs while putting on one of the hats. "Oooh...my great great great grandfather's special hat...I wonder if I can wear it...oh I'm sure I can! It's SO old timey, yet so STYLISH."

-.-.-

"Alright, Marco! Another time!" Jackie yelled, her voice carrying to the other end of the field, prepping Marco for another round. He looked worn out, sweaty, and covered in scratch marks, but he had to carry himself forward despite any pain he felt.

He did have one concern, though. "Jackie!" He yelled from across the soccer field they were on, "Is there a reason _Janna_ is here?"

"Yeah! Cause I wanna do THIS!" Janna ran in from the side and leapt onto the middle of the field, landing in a crouching position and splaying his arms. "WOOF WOOF WOOF! **BLACK MAGIC WOMAN!** "

The field rumbles, and Marco is forced to take a stance. He had done the same routine over and over again for the past thirty minutes. To top it all off, Janna never had an off switch. So she was going in and going hard constantly. When over fifty rocks of varying sizes-ranging from pebble sized to about ten body sized boulders-flew into the air via helium powers, Marco had to brace himself for what had to have been the fifth barrage he's endured.

"I'm STILL trying to figure out how you can lift MULTIPLE objects!" Marco looked around, possibly hoping that inputting some logic would help in making this end.

Janna wasn't having any of that though, snickering, "Please, Marco. I TRAIN with my powers. Me lifting up bunches of people that day with Sabrina and struggling made me realize that I could be SUPER OP if I just train at it. So I've been training with rocks. They don't move and squirm like people do." A smirk grew on Janna's face.

"That's something a MURDERER says. I think we could ALL be super OP if we train...but yeah you're not wrong..." Marco gulped, "Prepping for my destruction."

"Remember! No Ripple!" Janna wagged her finger right before sending all the rocks converging on of them...Marco had to work on striking and dodging. His reflexes needed to be on point. He begun his campaign to clear everything Janna threw at him, no powers needed.

Another thing to note was Janna's trembling body. Despite her cocky smirk and confident body language, she couldn't hide the sweat dripping from her forehead and shaking body. This was as hard on her as it was on Marco, and Marco and Jackie took note of that.

One giant leap sent Marco onto a large boulder, followed by him leaping to another boulder. He prepped his hands, and threw them out the break a few small pebbles into halves. A spin in the air caused a few rocks to deflect off of him and fly around the field. His athleticism was keeping him in the air, jumping about and keeping away from the boulders. If only his physical skill could help him overcome the larger rocks flying right in his face. He saw one coming straight for him, and he just jumped and somehow adjusted his body to "slide" in the air under the boulder. He was grazed by a couple of rocks,but overall managed to steer clear of every rock with near perfect reflexes. He landed in front of Janna and looked her in the eyes with a smirk.

"Heh...beat you, Janna..." Marco proclaimed, almost shocking Janna with that display. She shrugged, accepting Marco had gotten better with his physical abilities, and ending the full frontal assault. He looked primed. Ready for his competition later in the day, Marco confidently stood up and gave Janna and Jackie a thumbs up.

"So...how was that?" Marco asked his two compatriots. Jackie elbowed Janna, because she saw her summon Black Magic Woman behind Marco to lift up the rocks behind him for a sneak attack.

"You were great, Marco," Jackie walked up to Marco and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, nuzzling into him chest to chest, "You're DEFINITELY improving. You're REALLY good with your own physical skill. I don't know anyone here in Echo Creek who could beat you."

Janna snickered, "If this was a STAND battle..." Janna left it at that, flicking a boulder up and down in the air while smirking.

Marco looks to Janna, his blank face fixated on her mischievous nature. "...Are you just evil and not telling us?" Marco asked. Janna scoffed at the idea.

"As if. Being evil is boring. Not enough health benefits, and everyone hates you automatically..." Janna said with a head shake, "I'd want to MAKE people hate me slowly over time. MUCH more fun. Maybe annoy someone with my alignment. Anti-villain?"

"Yeah well, doubt you'd be as bad or confusing as Birnbaum," Marco shook his head, his annoyance beginning to show, "That kid's going to be the death of me..."

Jackie raised an eyebrow, curiously wondering if Marco was being serious. Now she wouldn't admit it, but Jackie thought the feud between Marco and an eight year old was pretty ridiculous. Dumb, even. Completely nonsensical. Other synonyms for stupid. She'd support Marco through anything, but it was hard to support your boyfriend's issues with a child who just got done with second grade.

This wasn't an issue dumb enough for Janna to gloss over, though. "Geez, Marco, how bad does your life have to be in order to be punked out by a kid?"

Marco just shook his head, "Oh like YOU'D have done better? He's UNBEARABLE. He thinks he's BETTER than me, all cause his parents have MONEY. He bought his belt rank. I KNOW I'm better though. I'm SO CLOSE to being a black belt! I have enough talent to BE a black belt already WITHOUT having to buy it. Birnbaum can't even TOUCH my talent."

"You're almost twice his age," The beanie wearing hoodlum chuckled at Marco, "You really need to deck him a good one, Diaz. Just one across the face."

"Er...I think he'd go to jail for that...or something," Jackie winced at the idea, but Janna was all aboard watching some more violence go down despite age differences.

"I'm just saying, he needs to man up and DO something about it," Janna walked towards Marco and poked him in the chest multiple times, "You REALLY just wanna be some little kid's punching bag?"

"Hey, I'm BETTER than him physically!" Marco puffed his chest out slightly and clenched his fists, to which Janna scoffed.

"Oh okay, you're physically stronger than a little kid. Hoo-rah, Marco," She crossed her arms and smirked, "You gonna try and compare chest hair, now? ...Even then, you'd still probably be very closely matched in that."

"Is your job only to throw me down when I'm feeling good about myself?" An exasperated Marco deadpanned.

A pair of feet stepped on the field near the trio, overhearing everyone's conversations. _"No that's mine, Dorko Diaz."_

"Huh?" Marco knew two three things from the sound of that voice. The voice was coming from a little kid, they wanted to call Marco out, and combining all of that into one conclusion means that Marco immediately knows who it is. That knowledge made Diaz groan so heavily, he almost scratched his throat from how much he was growling. "Nooo...no no no...don't TELL me..."

Marco turned around, and it confirmed his worst nightmares. He stared down the boy in loafers, slacks, and a shirt with a blue vest tied around him like an ascot/cape. Janna knew he smelled of money. Jackie knew he reeked of bratty behavior. Marco knew he had a rancid, foul stench of privilege and caviar. "Guys...this is Jeremy Birnbaum. Rich kid in my Karate dojo. Big brat."

"Aaand..." Jeremy's smug smile, along with his condescending tone, was just the worst thing on Marco's ears right now.

The teen nearly slumped into a hunchback position from how hard he was lowering himself. Marco said, "And my opponent in the competition tonight. And if Birnbaum knew what was good for him, he'd actually LEAVE before I start doing some regrettable things." Of course, Marco wouldn't actually hit the kid. At least, he hoped he wouldn't. He was close to attempting, though.

Birnbaum absolutely loved Marco's misery, and he had a really good laugh at his expense. Janna looked down at Marco and just frowned at him. She couldn't believe she was seeing. "Marco...seriously? This little kid is bullying you?"

"Hey! When you physically CAN'T do anything to him due to law, you sort of have to allow some things to slide," Marco blew air our of his mouth while looking dead on the outside.

"Don't you find it just a BIT ridiculous?" Janna asked, whispering to Marco, "I like bullying you out of fun. We have a sort of mutual weirdness, you and me. He's just being a brat. Punch his lights out with your Stand. He can't see it. Right? You got the power to do it. Knock his lights out. Who could he blame? The wind?"

Marco wouldn't have described their relationship as being, "mutual weirdness." There were a few words to describe their friendship, but there wasn't a lot of "mutual" when it came to Janna. Still, she wasn't entirely wrong. He had been dealing with Birnbaum for ages. For a whole year and some change, Birnbaum has been bothering Diaz and his skill in Karate. His parents bought him the position he has in the dojo now. He isn't that good, not like him. So there were definite frustrations. he thinks he's the best combatant in the dojo, but Marco knew the truth. HE was the best in the dojo...in Echo Creek...the West Coast. Maybe ONE hit to make himself feel a bit better wouldn't be too bad. Marco saw absolutely no harm in doing one thing to indulge himself. What could go wrong?

With one thought, Marco summoned Safety Dance to float towards Jeremy. With a fist cocked back, Marco was going to enjoy some sweet catharsis.

..."No...wait...this is wrong..." Marco facepalmed, "No, I can't do it, Janna. It'd be a gross misuse of my power."

Marco made his Stand stop in front of Jeremy, which made Janna frown at him.

"Geez, Diaz, you're really disappointing me..." Janna put her hands on her hips and glared at him for his good conscious. Black Magic Woman appears from her side to rush at the kid, cocking a fist back while grinning evilly.

Jeremy tilts his head at the teens, and then scratches his head. "A clown? Really?"

"Yeah kid, so what?" Janna brushed Jeremy's words off, "Not like you have better-wait, what?"

"Oh NO...OH NO..." Marco swiftly swivels his head to the side, eyes wider than saucers and fixated in Birnbaum, "OH NOOO!"

What an aura Jeremy gave off. A baby blue aura, which produced a baby blue colored blank slate of a being behind him. This blue humanoid Stand, with no actual defining features features other than a long silver visor for eyes and no other facial features, was just as tall as Jeremy and had his body build. When its visor began to glow green, though, Janna and Marco got worried.

Jeremy bit his thumbnail with his teeth and smirked, " _I can do better..."_

 **『WATCH ME NAE NAE』**

Producing a whip from its hands, The Stand lashes it around Black Magic Woman to entrap it in its grasp. "AGH! Come on, get out of there!" Janna called out to her Stand, only for a green light produced from the enemy Stand's visor to begin scanning the clown Stand up and down. "What the...?" What was he doing? Janna couldn't get a decent read on what was going on at first, as it seemed like Birnbaum's Stand was just trying to process some information.

"BIRNBAUM HAS A STAND!? COME ON!" A frustrated Marco screams into the air out of exasperation, throwing his frustrations out into the open, "HIM!? YOU FIND THIS FUNNY, TOFFEE!? PUCCI!?"

Once the processing was finished, as evidenced by Jeremy's Stand ending its shaking, Jeremy snickers. Black Magic Woman is let go, but Janna is still weary about sending it over to punch Jeremy now. She's not feeling the most confident right now. Something is up. Jeremy is going to try something right now.

"What's so funny, brat?" Janna asked Jeremy, who finished his snickering and turned to her.

"Oh...nothing, loser. Just that YOUR Stand, as you call it, is sorta cool...so I'm thinking I can make it even COOLER," His words were followed by a snap of his fingers, beginning a transformation of his Stand that baffled the teens. Clown polka dots appeared on Watch Me Nae Nae's now baby blue and white body, which was half white on the left and half blue on the right. A white frill appeared around its neck, and two more appeared on its wrist to give off the appearance of a clown's outfit. A pointed clown's hat attachment grew on top of its head, and a grin grew on its face just for something extra. It was as if it completely copied the look of Black Magic Woman in its own style, and that was something that made the hair stand up on the back of the Shining Stars' necks.

"Oh? You guys look nervous?" Jeremy's cocky chuckles were sinister enough to make them gulp, yet arrogant enough to tick Marco off still.

"What'd you do, twerp?" Janna gritted her teeth, observing the copy cat Stand in front of her. Jeremy answered, while also raising his arms.

"Uuuuuh...I think I'm doing THIS!" Jeremy threw his arms upward, sending the teens flying up from the ground! Helpless in their situation, the three of them wiggled and squirmed around, while Jeremy just paces around them. "I think that's helium? So I think I'll let you POP." He focuses fire on Marco, filling his body with helium at a rapid pace, a pace much faster than what Janna would normally do. Marco wanted to insult Jeremy and send threats his way, but the helium filling his body was making it hard for him to even breath.

"What the heck?" Janna figured the Stand was a copy cat Stand, able to take powers from people; but at the speed Jeremy was going, and the fact that he effortlessly was lifting three struggling people with no struggle, "Hey kid! How you able to do this?"

Another sinister chuckle, and a purple glint in his eyes, from Jeremy preceded his answer, "If you REALLY need to know...I came across this power last night. And NOW...I got THIS. I just sorta knew how to do it. It lets me take ANYONE'S ability... _and do it better_."

Marco, close to choking on the helium in his chest, was turning blue in the face. His eyes were bulging out of his head, and he sounded like a car engine trying and failing to turnover. His girlfriend sprung into action while Janna was talking with their aggressor holding them up.

Janna, though, wasn't trying to distract (but would have been happy to do so). She genuinely was upset by watching Birnbaum best her at her own power, and it left Janna speechless (not a common feat). A lot of stammering left her mouth, since she was unable to create an actual sentence at first.

"DUH DUH DUH DUH-you stuck on words or something, you hippie looking weirdo? You look so DUMB just stammering! What, did I make you look bad? Didn't need my help with that! HAHAHAHAHA!" Jeremy cackled loudly, and then focused more on Marco's body to pop him like a grape, "What if I pop your boyfriend's head off? Will that make you say something? Heheheheh..."

"Uuuuh..." Janna blankly stared at Jeremy.

"NO...BUT IT'D REALLY TICK ME OFF, DUDE!"

A raging JACKIE shouted as loud as she could, imbuing a wheel from Skatergurl with Spin energy and spinning in the air for added power to her throw! It smashed into the ground and created a smokescreen though, to which a somewhat frightened Jeremy just watched and started chuckling at. He hid his shock well behind humor. "HAHA! How DUMB! What're ya, BLIND? You're so STUPI-AAAAAH!"

His concentration broke, breaking his hold on the teens, when the wheel came rolling through the dust and carving through the ground on its way to Birnbaum! It effortlessly rolled through the ground, ominously coming at a frightful Jeremy like a land shark; and this distraction allowed Jackie to land on her feet. Janna used BMW to soften her landing by letting her float down safely. Marco, just getting his breath back though, landed harshly on his side while coughing up a storm. Jeremy does leap over the spinning wheel, letting it crash into a tree behind him and splintering it into pieces upon impact. Jackie and Janna were right above Jeremy, though, with a leg pulled back and a fist reared respectively.

"Oooh POOP..." Rich boy gulped while going slackjawed, letting Watch me Nae Nae put its guard up to defend him. Two Stands assaulting one always win, however, as evidenced by Skatergurl and Black Magic Woman respectively machine gun kicking and rapid fire punching Jeremy into oblivion with strike after strike to not only break his guard but barrage his body with blow after blow! Janna's strikes looked _particularly spiteful_ , as evidenced by her going for his head multiple times.

When Marco finally comes to full consciousness, he looks up to see Jeremy falling to the ground bloodied and beaten. Shocked by this, he looked up to see Jackie summoning eight wheels around her Stand. Janna called out, "LET'S PUSH THIS KID'S JUNK IN, JACKIE...END IT NOW! **BLACK MAGIC WOMAN!** "

" **SKATERGURL!** " Jackie also shouted as she began falling to the ground, enraged by Jeremy trying to kill Marco. Her rage was represented by a small spark of purple in her right eye.

The kid was pleading for his life though, his chest pumping while he crawled on his butt into a rock. "HEY! PLEASE! I WAS JUST KIDDING! HONEST! HONEST! I'M SO SORRY! I JUST WANTED TO SHOW OFF! I'LL GO AWAY NOW! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE-"

"YOU TRIED KILLING MY BOYFRIEND, YOU SLEAZY LITTLE BRAT! DON'T TRY TO LIE!" Jackie's eyes flashed purple, and she concentrated her power into each wheel. One began to spin slowly...then two spun slowly...three...then four...and as more began to spin slowly, the ones preceding them began to spin faster and faster. After a few seconds, each wheel was spinning at a rapid pace, enough to break some bones, rip skin, and even rip through flesh and bone. "THE ONLY STORY THAT'S GONNA GET SPUN HERE IS HOW WE RIPPED THROUGH YOU!"

"YEAH!" Janna cheered, floating in the air while drawing helium around her and Jackie, "THAT'S THE STUFF I LIKE TO HEAR! WHERE'S THIS JACKIE BEEN!?" It wasn't what Marco wanted to hear though, especially from Jackie. The short-haired blonde threw the spinning wheels at a frightened Jeremy, who was then trapped in a helium field by Black Magic Woman. Floating aimlessly in the field, the little kid couldn't escape. Each wheel, imbued with Spin, was going to rip the boy to shreds. This was going to be gory, and Jackie was looking forward to it a lot.

"NO! JACKIE, JANNA! STOP!" Marco's voice echoed from the ground, the echo snapping Jackie out of her purple rage.

"Huh? Marco?" Jackie turned to Marco with a surprised stare, not entirely sure how to explain what she was about to do. Janna still looked like she was about to choke the life out of Jeremy, though; Marco's death glare, complete with him bringing out his Stand to double the glare, began ripping through Janna's violent act. With a groan and some annoyance in her tone, Janna lets the boy drop to the ground. A sniveling Birnbaum backs up and hyperventilates, crawling backwards on his hands and feet while trying to catch his breath.

"Fiiine, Marco. Geez, when did you turn into the 'fun police?' Weren't you just complaining about him a couple minutes before?" Janna crossed her arms, trying to understand Marco's decisions at the moment, "Let's just put our hands on him now, then act like nothing happened."

"Yeah...and when he tells his parents on us, THEN what?" Marco, who was still slightly lightheaded from nearly suffocating earlier, stumbled ever so slightly while walking towards them. His Stand helped keep him upright, though, so he was able to stand in front of Jeremy and lean on Jackie for support. "Let's try to be a little better than an eight year old, okay? ...Much as I hate to say this, but we need to treat Jeremy with a little bit of respect."

Did Jackie agree with this? A part of her really hated to think the same, because the boy tried to kill Marco and made a joke out of it; but Jackie honestly did feel that she was about to go too far. Killing someone isn't really in her creed, same with the rest of the team. Even Janna had some level of morality, as much as she likes to act like she'd do anything. "You're right, Marco...ugh...I don't know what came OVER me..."

"It's fine, Jackie," Marco grabbed her hands, letting Safety Dance help Jeremy up. While Janna rolled her eyes at the PDA in front of her, Marco looked Jackie in her eyes and said in a soft and understanding tone, "You were just in the moment, trying to defend me. I get that. But you don't have to go that far for me, y'know? Let's just let the kid live, okay? He won't do anything to us now. If we show him mercy after this moment of laying down the law, he won't be able to-"

A strange feeling overcame Marco's body, as if something was happening to his very soul. Jackie's dilated pupils, instantly fearful of something behind Marco, also tipped the boy off that something went horribly wrong. He swivels his head around, witnessing the end of Watch Me Nae Nae's careful scanning of Marco and the widest of mischievous grins on the face of Jeremy. Said grinning boy was looking straight at an incredulous Marco, who crouched while screaming at a high pitch towards Birnbaum.

"I JUST SPARED YOUR LIFE, YOU LITTLE TURD!" Marco screeched, his eyes bulging out of his head and his now reddened body trembling with annoyed rage.

Birnbaum just chuckled, watching his Stand grow a sombrero and tassles on its arms. It's entire body became styled in the same mariachi outfit Safety Dance wore, and it even spun around and stood in the same flamenco stance that Safety Dance would stand in for its own pose.

"I know, Diaz...so I decided to take advantage of your niceness by doing that!" Jeremy snidely remarked, before taking a karate pose and leaping at Marco. The palm strike, which Marco tried to defend against, was strong enough to break his defenses and send him sliding backwards on his back. Jeremy spun around and roundhouse kicked Jackie in the neck to take her down. Janna sent her Stand in to strike Jeremy from behind, but Birnbaum backflipped out of the path of Janna's Stand. Landing right behind Ordonia, Birnbaum sent Watch Me Nae Nae out to surround Janna in a giant bubble. Stronger than Safety Dance's bubbles, these were almost unpoppable...unless Jeremy himself made fists with his hands, entrapping the bubbled Janna in a concussive blast that exploded around her body. The force of the explosion was enough to knock her unconscious and crumple her body on the ground. He had Marco's incredible Karate skills now, and so he ran towards a barely standing Marco. He baseball slides towards Marco, knocking him off his feet and into the air. Before Marco could hit the ground, Birnbaum struck with a swift punch to the gut!

Marco's stomach was being punched in by Jeremy Birnbaum, a kid who had to buy his belts...a kid who regularly mocked Marco...a kid whose mission was to make Marco look like a fool in karate practice.

And judging by this scene, it seemed Birnbaum was close to that goal. As he let Marco fall off his fist, though, Jeremy's smile turned into a frown. This wasn't in front of a crowd. How could he enjoy taking out Marco if it wasn't in front of a crowd? This wouldn't do. He could kill Marco right now. He couldn't do anything about it. Marco was _helpless_. But maybe...he could end Marco in front of a crowd. Jeremy had a wonderful idea...an idea that would kill Marco mentally, before he could end him physically. A purple aura surrounded Jeremy now, and a purple glint came from his eyes as he stomped on Marco's chest.

...And then proceed to put a bubble under his foot.

"Marco Diaz..." Jeremy, with a maniacal smile, shoved his face in Marco's face, "THIS IS YOUR LUCKY HOUR! I won't kill you now. Nooo...I think I'm going to do something WORSE. I'm going to EMBARRASS YOU at our karate competition tonight...in front of your mother...your father...your friends...sensei...AND THEN I'M GONNA KILL YA LATER. Because I want you EMBARRASSED. I want you DEFEATED. Heck, I want YOU to come to ME so I can kill you and put you out of your misery! So Marco...I'll see you later today. You say you're better than us and want a black belt? You say you're more TALENTED than us? HA! What a joke. You couldn't beat ME...I OFFICIALLY proved that I am BETTER THAN YOU. So I'm going to HATE the wait...and LOVE the moment I make you my little-"

"RAH!" Marco sent Safety Dance out of his body for a surprise uppercut, which sends Jeremy stumbling backwards. His hubris was still a big weak point. With power like his, though, Jeremy didn't much care. He could adapt.

"YOU BIG DOOFUS!" Birnbaum shouted, " **WATCH ME NAE NAE!** "

* **WHAM!** *

A BOOMING punch to the face, aided with a bubble in front of its fist, allowed Watch Me Nae Nae to rearrange the face of Safety Dance. In turn, Marco had blood gushing from his mouth and nose front he strike, and it sent him into a stupor. His eyes glazed over, and everything became blurry. His last sight, Jeremy walking away from them, just filled Marco with half rage...and half worry. He wanted nothing more than to get revenge against the boy...but he wasn't sure how he could do it, if he truly does _everything_ Marco does but better. He takes any and all powers and does all of them better. What kind of plan could you even make to beat him?

Nonetheless, Marco reached out to try and grab Jeremy...only to have his arm grabbed by Jackie, who was still conscious. She helped him to his feet, and then sighed while holding onto him. Both of them turned their heads to Janna, who was coming to right as they looked at her. She looked at them slowly, and grimaced in pain. Still, she was able to muster some energy to speak to them.

" _See_ what happens when you show mercy?"

 **⇐==TO BE CONTINUED===**

* * *

A/N: Janna ain't wrong.

That Stand for Jeremy...I just picked the most annoying song I could think of in the past couple years.

HEYO guys! How y'all doing? School's been tough for me. But I'm good for it all. How you all been doing? Lemme respond to each one of you. Also SEVEN reviews! Thanks SOOO MUCH! Y'all are AWESOME!

OMAC: Don't think he loved it, OMAC. But hey, maybe he'll love some revenge...if he can get it.

Cross: I believe Kira's name is brought up, actually. If it isn't here...it's in another chapter. OR maybe next chapter. We know where DIO is, where Kars is, where Pucci is, and where Funny is. We'll figure out where Kira and Diavolo are at some point. You'll also figure out where another famous JoJo character (or characters) is (or are) next chapter.

reven: ...Youuu...you weren't wrong. Do you enjoy being not wrong? Do you enjoy predicting Jeremy being an OP little nutjob? Haha, glad you loved it, reven!

Nicholas: Hmmm...you make a good point, Nicholas. I won't say too much. I WILL say that that IS an option Shizuka has thought about.

: Hello, Indigo! I can say that this whole Part 2 is inspired by DiU. The rogue man with an arrow shooting people deal? Yep yep! Even the theme song I imagined is Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town (which is my favorite JoJo opening, right next to Sono Chi No Sadame JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJO-sorry, reflex). Glad you like it so far! And yeah, Stand stats are weird. And they are barely ever consistent. I'm trying my best to stay consistent. ...Trying is the keyword here.

Also, folks, check out his JoJo/Star Vs. series. I assume you already have. The "Stand & Deliver" series. There's four parts already. It's _"Stand and Deliver," "Highway to Hex," "Flowers and Brimstone,"_ and _"1-Up Girl."_ I absolutely love the way he writes Starfan. Makes her fully fleshed out and sympathetic. OH OH, also check out his "Tales of the Vampire Kingdom," story for Adventure Time. It has been going on for a minute. Marceline has her own kingdom in Ooo. Come see how she got it! Okay, enough gushing.

Masque: Lazy Masque wants to live the good life. Artsy Masque wants to create art. I love me some Artsy Masque. You haven't updated Shining Stars in a few months, but you got other stories you're updating. Warhammer and Star VS., a Team Fortress 2 story, another Warhammer story that's a Game X-Over. You seem like a BIZY man. So keep on writing, my dude!

Nocklee: Yeah you got through my dude. Hope you're well!

I love responding to you guys. Keep up the reviews, love to hear what you think and love responding to you! You're wonderful homo sapiens.

Not gonna lie, I'd love to do something post-story at some point where I compare The Butterfly's Bizarre Adventures Shining Stars team with The Stand & Deliver team (do they have an official name?). Just something fun and dumb comparing storylines, characters, and stands. Only if Indigo allows it haha.

Next chapter...Marco's got to fight Jeremy...in front of people. He's gonna get embarrassed. ...LET'S WATCH LATER!

Thanks for Reading!


	24. Episode 24: Bet You Can't Do It Like Me

A/N: And sooo...time for another update. I hope this one is good. Blast me for this chapter if it's bad. This is the last chapter I wrote in 2017. I made all those chapters for Pt. 2 in 2017. So I'll be writing new chapters in a week or so.

I own nothing but my own shame.

* * *

"Okaaay...let's see..." Star said to herself while walking inside the castle walls. She brought in a plate of cookies and three cups of hot chocolate to the secret reading room, where Moon and Shizuka waited silently while looking at certain excerpts of Eclipsa's Diary. They had been at it for a few hours now, looking over the book's contents for any information they could glean from it. What was in there, exactly? Star understood absolutely nothing from the book. Moon was able to get a few things exclusive to Mewni from it; but when it was something that was lost on her or foreign in her eyes, she had to consult Shizuka on it. More often than not, Shizuka was able to understand what Eclipsa was talking about by drawing parallels to her universe and how things worked there. She could draw a lot of parallels from Eclipsa to DIO, especially when it came to achieving "Heaven." And what was Heaven, exactly?

"I'm STILL trying to figure out 'Heaven'..." Moon sighed, "I just don't understand outside of the Judeo-Christian theories from Earth's dimension."

"Yeah, Marco's dad talks about it a lot," Star sits down in a chair between her two mothers and hands then both hot chocolate before she indulges herself, "He's like, 'Cathy Licked' or something."

"'Catholic', dear..." Shizuka chimed in, sipping her hot chocolate afterwards while looking at a somewhat unnerved Moon. Maybe the queen still wasn't used to this whole "other mom" thing, as evidenced by her visible discomfort. Still, this was her daughter too. So Shizuka wasn't ashamed in showing a deep level of affection. Moon managed to keep her overall discomfort unknown to the public at large, but small signs showed here and there. "Catholic. I knew a few in America. My adopted mother was one as well. My dad I think was religious...he always shouted 'Oh My God'..."

"Ooooh, Grandpa Joseph?" Star's eyes glistened while hearing his name brought up, "Oh I remember him! He looked so young when I saw him...how was he at an older age?"

"AHEM...shall we continue?" Moon asked, clearing her throat to try and get their attention so their meeting could continue.

Star turned to her royal mother and quickly readjusted her mind, "Oh right! Sorry! We'll talk later, Joe-Mom! Oh...wait...where are dad and stepdad at?" Star was getting very comfortable with having two parental sets.

"Oh they're preoccupied..." Moon said, "Sent them on a mission to help track down Toffee's whereabouts."

-.-.-

Emporio's seen a lot and has personally gone through a lot. The life of Emporio is filled with ups and downs, tragedies and triumphs, and the craziest events that any one human could ever go through. He's gained friends and lost friends. He's gained new powers, and even got to save the world. His life has truly one wild ride.

And yet, despite all he's gone through...prison, parentless, Pucci, DIO, his entire life being destroyed...it may have been the sight of River Butterfly in only a loincloth that truly made him question just what he has done in life to get on this path. Trekking through the swamps of Mewni behind River, who was knowledgeable of the terrain, was only reassuring in the sense that River wouldn't get them killed by stepping into the wrong place or eating a bad fruit. However, after witnessing River eat an entire colony of ants with a straw and trying to feed Emporio a mangy rat, he didn't feel that much safer.

"I think this may be the most unpleasant experience of my life," Emporio muttered, "I wish I was like Giorno... _not here."_

"EMPORIO, MY BOY! OVER HERE!" River called out to his partner before sniffing tiny tracks in the mud, "I smell LIZARD. Pucci is nearby...I KNOW IT..."

"It could be a DIFFERENT being, River," Emporio deadpanned. "Not EVERY lizard being is Pucci."

"I NEED to follow this trail...you'll never know until you try it," The king raised a finger as he bloodhounds his way down the tracks, stopping at a cave, "AHA! In here is our CULPRIT. EMPORIO, BACK ME UP."

"I'd rather not and say we-"

"YOOLOOLOOLOOLOOLOOLOOLOOLOOLOOLOOLOOLOOLOOLOOLOOLOOLOOLOO!" With his warrior cry screamed into the air, River summons Mountain Man in his hands and runs into the cave. Emporio can only stand at the entrance of the cave, dumbfounded by what he was witnessing in front of him. All he could see is darkness right now. Was the guy alive? Dead?

"River? ...River? ...RIVER!? Oh Lord, now I have to go in there after him..."

Emporio summoned Weather Report next to him and steps one foot into the cave right before he heard screams of terror from inside. And the screams were getting closer and closer.

"Uh..." Emporio recognized said screams, and called out into the cave, "RIVER! RIVEEER!"

From the shadows, River did run. And not just run, but _hustle_ like his life depended on it.

"MY BOY, THE TRAIL LED TO A BEAST WITH TINY FEET! ONWARD! ONWARD!" River screamed as loud as he could, running past a confused and sweat-dropping Emporio. The baseball cap wearing man turns his head towards the cave, seeing the outline of a large creature coming out of the cave. His expression drops, and his heart pounds fast when the large blue dragon beast (with very tiny feet for its size) charged towards Emporio and River. Weather Report throw a lightning bolt at the blue dragon, who merely absorbed the bolt. It was a blue dragon, so it had lightning as its affinity. And if it wasn't obvious then, it was going to be very obvious when it snorted spark filled mist from its nostrils and cackled electricity from its mouth.

"Well...River...I currently hate you," And with that declaration, Weather Report disappeared and Emporio went dashing after River in an effort to catch up to him...and possibly throw him backwards into the path of the tiny footed raging beast. You don't have to be fast...just faster than the other guy running with you.

-.-.-

"I bet they're having so much fun..." Star swooned as her mind went to fantastic images over the idea of her two dads having a grand adventure.

"I think we need to get back to the job at hand, ladies," Moon stated again, "So what have we learned so far?"

Star grabs the notes and reads them off to her parents one by one, "Okay...FIRST...we know Valentine the Wise, the wise monster who led the monsters to greatness during Eclipsa's time, was a US President named Funny Valentine..."

"And he was quite the madman, according to my alternate reality great grandfather Johnny Joestar," Shizuka pondered.

Moon just deadpanned at that revelation, "Your family tree is very peculiar, Shizuka..."

"I know...a lot of things messed it up," Shizuka said, "DIO, my dad being an adulterer in his old age, this whole...thing here."

"Mhm, moving on..." Moon looked at Star, not wanting to spend another second on that.

Star continues on, "Oh! Okay...we know Eclipsa founded Spin, obviously. She also taught it to select monsters. I used to be taught that monsters were too dumb to understand Spin. Nooo...she actually didn't want to attract attention from the other ruling parties on Mewni. She secretly taught a select few people, like Valentine the Wise. And the hope was that they'd, over time, teach other monsters."

Moon had a long sigh, "That Eclipsa...so crafty. She was playing the long con. One being learning Spin, let alone more, could easily teach more and more kids Spin. So then tell me, what exactly happens when a nation of people, over the course of hundreds of years, begin slowly teaching more and more Spin users?"

"Lots of mayhem," Said Shizuka said, "Who else knows Spin in the monster community? If a war breaks out, that x-factor could be the reason Mewni loses. They may have been faking just how dumb they were."

"Spin," Star read some more from her notes, "Eclipsa said that she found Spin while researching ways to equip monsters to defend themselves. She knew Ripple could hurt them, and not many of them were in-tune to magic. So she decided to assist them by finding new ways to channel inner energy. Apparently the inner energy used to make Ripple can also make Spin, just one has to concentrate them in different forms. She found the monsters could use Spin because unlike Ripple, Spin isn't sensitive on their skin. Something about Ripple being too super concentrated, and a lot of Monsters are cold-blooded or at least too used to the swamps and darker parts of Mewni. It affects them at different states, but it's all the same...Ripple burns them quicker than it burns a Mewman. Spin isn't as concentrated, and it more surrounds the body in ring form than it is used from the fingertips."

"So an Avarius could take more Ripple than a Septarian?" Asked Shizuka.

"I guess so?" Star shrugged, "I dunno. A lot of this is pretty confusing to me. It's such a big info dump, y'know?"

"I understand, Star, but it seems to be what we need in order to understand everything going on," Moon pointed out to her, but sighed again, "If only any of this information was more helpful in finding out how Pucci could be revived. Keep going..."

Star salutes Moon and continues going off her notes, "Eclipsa noted how Valentine kept remembering things from a past life. He wasn't sure what they meant. So she used magic to help pull out the memories. High concentrations of magic did bring out something...a LOT of something. Valentine the Wise actually CHANGED as a person after that. He became even more nationalistic and began calling himself 'Funny Valentine.' She used her wand to pull out the memories of his past life. This helped her out, because he had even more knowledge on something she wanted to know about...'Heaven.' Funny told her that in order to attain ultimate power, you either had to reach Heaven like DIO or attain all the Corpse Parts, like he did."

"Right...this whole 'Holy Corpse' thing..." Moon sighed, "Shizuka, your universe has...a lot to it..."

"Funny enough, THOSE came from another timeline from my world," Shizuka shrugged, "Weird, I know. But yeah, The Holy Corpse. I think holding one gives you a Stand? Could be wrong."

"Do THOSE exist here?" Asked Moon.

Shizuka shook her head, "Emporio and I have existed in this universe for the entirety of this universe's existence. IF they exist here...they aren't on Mewni. We checked. MULTIPLE times."

"Well...they COULD exist. They almost HAVE to. Even if it's like another version of them, right?" Asked Star, "Because if everything else exists...I mean, remember this part of the book? The whole deal where Eclipsa found a Mewman mass murderer who killed female monsters and Mewmans and took their hands? No one could ever find the bodies? Killer Kira? That's Kira Yoshikage, right? That guy who Josuke fought? ...Funny enough, no Pony Heads recorded any murders by him."

"Yeah..." Shizuka said, "May be another thing to keep our eyes on, then. Wherever they may be, they can't fall into anyone's hands."

"Anything else, Star?" Moon asked, "I believe we did find out how one reaches Heaven..."

"Right..." Star got back into her notes, "Thirty-Six Sinners, Twelve Random Phrases, a Specific Latitude and Longitude, and a lotta magic...the specific location is where Castle Avarius is now. Eclipsa had to...erm...gather thirty-six corpses of sinners. And she didn't want to kill anyone, so she used Kira's presence as a way to gather corpses. She tailed him and watched him kill, and then took his kills and stored them until she could use them."

Moon shivers in repulsion, "So she isn't a killer...but she's a defiler of the dead. That makes things better, doesn't it?"

"Doesn't it at least make you feel better to know she wasn't a murderer?" Shizuka asked, "I mean, it's a low bar I guess. She's still the black sheep and everything."

Moon glares at Shizuka, "No, it doesn't make me feel 'better', Shizuka. I just feel...weird. The public believed Eclipsa killed a bunch of people, when it was really a mass murderer. She took the blame for it, though."

"One thing I think we need to focus on though, Moon, is that this story does help us infer some things," Shizuka said, "Magic. She used Magic to draw out memories. Magic Arrows are used to pull out Stands. Magic is one of the driving forces behind gaining a Stand. And this seems to be the equivalent. Now...we SUPPOSEDLY grabbed every arrow that Heinous had. If that is the case...what drew out the spirit of Pucci?"

Moon thought about that for a second, not entirely sure what could have happened. She observed Star's wand, obviously noting the state of it. One half of the star that goes in the center is cleaved off, and logic would state that the other half is somewhere out there. Pieces begin to come together in Moon's mind. And this realization caused her to gasp in horror.

"Oh dear...Toffee and Pucci...they may have the other half of the star! The gem that powers the wand!" She exclaimed, "And that means they're using that half of the star to-"

"Pull out people's STANDS!" Star exclaimed, "And if it's anything like the arrows Toffee had, they corrupt people and heal their wounds so then they HAVE to produce a Stand when they live. That's what happened to Janna and Sabrina. ...oh geez, this got all KINDS of convoluted!"

"Welcome to my universe..." Shizuka sucked her teeth and looked down, "Tch, this all just means Toffee corrupted that half of the star with his power. The star is a virtual Stand Arrow now, pulling out people's innate power...and with his own power, instead of some corruption spell he aped from Eclipsa, he can heal anyone and make them his servant with one mission...kill Star and Marco."

"And as stated by Eclipsa in an earlier part of the diary, she made this spell to give monsters who normally couldn't produce a Stand to have one so they can defend themselves. It was supposed to be a military spell...equip the monster armies, and give them one singular goal that they'd see to the end," Moon stated, "She's thought of mostly _everything_ that these monsters use today. Eclipsa might as well have been a monster liberator."

"...So then why didn't she liberate them?" Asked Star, garnering some attention from her mothers, "If she had all these ideas...why didn't she see out some monster revolution to the very end instead of up and leave for 'Heaven' or wherever."

Moon was very much stumped by that question. Things almost were close to making sense. Eclipsa married a monster. She possibly felt sympathetic to their plight. So naturally, she wants to help monsters. Eclipsa develops several things that could help monsters fight Mewmans. But before a big revolution could happen, she enacts her plan to reach Heaven and disappears. Something happened in-between the time of Eclipsa helping the monsters and her leaving the living plane.

Shizuka shakes her head, "Look, I wish I paid more attention to you all over the years. Honestly, I do. Emporio and I have been watching so much, especially The Butterfly Family. But I guess we never took the time to follow Eclipsa to the monster lands. At least, not too much."

"Do you think..." Star trails off for a bit, and then tries to ask the question again, "Do you think my dad knows? Joestar Dad? 'Giorno'?"

Shizuka jerked her head back slightly, surprised by that suggestion, but then shrugs at that too, "I don't know, kid...Giorno...we haven't seen him in AGES. He just...left. But I know he was upset about his Stand. He needed to regain Gold Experience Requiem. We tried Stand Arrows, multiple ones, but none of them worked. It was like he had used up all of GER's power, and it couldn't be resurrected again. So I think he went off to try and get his Stand back. We don't know WHERE he went...but he's SOMEWHERE. Every time I think I see Giorno...whether because of a tree suddenly sprouting nearby or a woodland creature licking my nose...I turn around to see, but it's never him. Me and Emporio, it's just been us for a while."

Moon looks at her hands and seems a bit melancholy while doing so, "Can't imagine what that feels like. Two people alone in a world that isn't their own. Not used to the universe that arose."

"Well, that's why there was two of us and not one," Shizuka humorlessly chuckled, "Things got crazy sometimes. And I think Glossaryck took pity on us when we explained our story to him. He allowed us immortality, at least until we saw our child be born in this world. As long as The Butterfly Family kept going, we never gave up on seeing our daughter again. So we sort of never cared for any of the Butterfly drama outside of 'when's the next royal kid being born?' So when we finally saw Star...Ojo...it felt like our living this long was vindicated. ...Oh no, I'm rambling about unrelated things," Shizuka slightly blushes and buries her face in one hand. "I apologize...I don't tend to share...shit like this...I mean crap...I mean...oh whatever...I don't share sentimentality a lot. Only to Emporio."

Star hugs Shizuka by her waist, to which Shizuka responds to with an arm around her and her own hug. For as jealous as Moon was at first today, she felt she could get over it. Star was her daughter too. And Moon spent fourteen times as much time with her than Shizuka. Joestar deserved to get a hug or two. A warm smile grew on the queen's face, and she decided to pick up Eclipsa's Diary for herself to read while the daughters bonded. It wouldn't hurt for the moment.

-.-.-

"Argh! Agh! Urgh...it stings...be gentle..."

"Oh stop being a baby and take your medicine," Janna continued treating Marco's wounds with rubbing alcohol, which made Marco wince in pain.

Already in his karate gi, and already a few minutes before the competition, Marco was still being treated for any serious cuts on his face while in a room at the back of the dojo. Jackie _would_ have been doing it, but Janna volunteered. Janna also remembered that Marco was the one who didn't let them kill Birnbaum. So there may have been an ulterior motive. Outside the door, Jackie turns her head to the ring area and checks everyone out. Upon looking to the ring, she sees _him_ enter the mall dojo. Jeremy Birnbaum, clad in a red gi with a black belt and a yellow headband (to mimic the mariachi theme of Safety Dance), walks in and smirks. He has his Stand walk in behind him, and the little boy celebrates and tries to bring to a life a somewhat dead crowd. There were already matches going on between other kids in the dojo, but the last one would be Marco vs. Jeremy. The wait just made Jackie's stomach churn, and the side glance and smirk from Jeremy certainly didn't help. What also didn't help was the screaming coming from Marco's room at the moment.

"JANNA! NOT TOO MUCH!" Marco yelled in pain.

"DOES IT HURT?" Janna asked, her tone matching his tone in loudness, "WELL MAYBE IF WE HAD KILLED BIRNBAUM, I WOULDN'T BE TREATING YOU!"

"Are you just a violent person?" Marco asked with a hushed and curious tone, squinting his eyes at her, "You KNOW we can't kill people!"

Janna, now in a normal tone, just puts the alcohol bottle down and crosses her arms. She looks away from Marco and scoffs, "Yeah yeah, I know. Which makes it all the more frustrating because we HAD HIM. Heck, we could have KO'd him. But you had to distract us and be MERCIFUL. Ya gotta have a killer instinct, Diaz! And not just when that Red Ripple stuff comes out!"

"Y'know, I dislike Jeremy! I DO! And I feel downright AWFUL about the entire situation! You think I like knowing that my life is on the line here, and that if I lose I could die in front of my family? I know the pressure, and maybe I DID mess up in not letting you hit him! But I didn't want to take the chance at you guys KILLING him or him tattling on us and getting us in trouble! I gotta THINK about these things sometimes, Janna! Something you sometimes don't do! If I had a killer instinct like you, I'd be killing EVERYONE who ever slightly annoyed me...maybe you too," Marco growled, though one look at Janna showed that she didn't take too kindly to that joke. Another sign that she didn't take it too kindly...her pouring of all the rubbing alcohol onto his head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The burning sensation of the alcohol getting into his eyes would have blinded him, if it wasn't for his power to bubble the liquid from his body and repel it. Still, it made him a bit incense. "JANNA!"

"Sorry, guess I'm too annoying," Janna drowned her voice in sarcasm while crossing her arms.

"JANNA, YOU HAVE TO BE-" Marco was close to telling her off, when something crossed his mind; it was as if an idea flashed into his brain, "-the smartest girl in the world right now..."

A giant, creepy smile grew on Marco's face. And it was directed at Janna, who was actually creeped out by something for once. "Erm, Marco...dude...please...chill..." She took a step back, trying to get out of the line of sight of Marco.

"Janna, you're a GENIUS!" Marco declared, "You'll see why later! But...I know how to beat Birnbaum! Thanks to you!" He hopped out of his seat and splayed his arms out at Janna.

"Whoooakay..." She shook her head in disbelief, but quickly recomposed herself to her normal cool demeanor, "I mean-sure, hey, no problem. Heh...guess you should always listen to me, eh?"

"Don't push your luck, Ordonia," Marco, back to his normal exasperated tone, rebukes Janna's arrogance. A knock on his door knocks him out of that state, and he says, "Come in!"

In comes his mom, Mrs. Diaz, with a box in her hands. Jackie was right behind her, having opened the door for Mrs. Diaz. "Hey sweetie! How are you? Oh! You look AWFUL. Are you okay?"

"Yeah mom...just a...just a hard day, y'know?" He chuckled, "Think I have a way to make it all better, though. And it starts with this competition."

"Oh? Well that's great, sweetie!" Angie gave her son a big smile, hoping to slightly inspire him, "Before you go out, though, I HAVE to give you something! It's from my grandfather!"

"Your grandfather?" Asked Marco, "Great Grandpa? Oh yeah. Well I can see it later, mom, I need to-"

"No no, Marco...I need you to sit down for this," Angie smiled warmly at her son to get him to stop.

Marco pointed to the door, "Mom, I got to get out there for-"

"Oh no no, it'll only take a moment! Trust me!" She assured her son kindly.

"Mom," Marco was insistent, however, "I REALLY have to go-"

 _"LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER,"_ Angie's smile became very big, yet her tone became eerily threatening with her hands curled into fists. That little scene finally made Marco sit down in his chair and patiently wait until she was done. Angie put the box down on a table and began searching through it. This moment went slow in Marco's head, and he just groaned and impatiently tapped his feet.

"Mom? How long is this going to take-"

"JUST a minute, sweetie," She told him, "I wanted you to see this. My grandfather was a GREAT military man, and he served in The Italian Army during WWII. Yes, he helped The Axis...but he was just helping his nation, he felt. Funnily enough, he made friends with a British pilot who served in The RAF. He crashed in Italy, and your grandfather helped nurse him to health. Eventually, your grandfather came to work together with this British man. These two supposed enemies, now friends. But anyway, your grandfather was adept at hand to hand, just like you! And I want you to wear this in honor of his memory!"

What Angie pulled out made Marco "Oooh" in awe. He obviously liked it, and looked up at his mom with a giant grin on his face. "Thanks, mom," Marco was sincere, thanking his mom while taking the gift from her hand. She obviously was in love with the thought of Marco having it, and clasped her hands together and put them close to her mouth.

"Put it on, put it on!" She gleefully anticipated Marco wearing the item.

As this went down, Janna was busy calling Star on her phone. This initiated a video call to Star on her phone.

"Huh? Oh hey Janna, what's up?" Star asked, "We're busy here. You?"

"May need you in a bit, Star. Toffee & Pucci struck again. Jeremy Birnbaum. He's got a strong one too," Janna informed her.

Star groaned, and her mothers both looked into the camera phone in order to sound off as well.

"Do we need to come over?" Shizuka asked.

"How strong are we talking?" Moon also asked, the two moms crushing Star like sandwich meat in-between two buns.

Janna shook her head to calm them down, "Relax. Marco said he's got it. But we need that Stand removing spell you do, Star. Think you can provide?"

"Yeah. I'll be over there soon, okay?" Star nodded to affirm her point, "See ya then!"

"See ya, Star," Janna two finger saluted her team leader and ended the call.

In the ring, Jeremy Birnbaum was standing confidently while crossing his arms. His hands were adorned with kickboxing gloves, and he smugly snickered when his opponent came walking out of the room. Marco saw people in the audience...his parents, Jackie, Janna, no Star yet, Alfonzo & Ferguson who he hadn't seen in a long time, and strangely enough even Sabrina Backintosh was here...and sighed to relieve himself of stress.

"Oh hey, DWEEB-O, what's with the new sash? Wanted to wear something new to your funeral?" He picked on Marco's new outfit choice, which was a long and flowing headband. The orange and purple zig-zagging sash had its twin tails reaching down to the bottom of Marco's back, and Marco began to take a pose. He slight bends his body to the right, and keeps his right arm (with right hand in a fist) out while putting his open left hand in front of his face. His eyes, visible between his fingers, are filled with determination and resolve. His aura radiates from his body, and he keeps his sight trained on a somewhat unnerved Jeremy.

"Whoooa...hey, cute little pose, Barfo," Jeremy mocked him, "You ready to start this? I got REAL eager to break you in half, so let's quit the girly posing and start fighting!"

"That's right, you go Jeremy," Mrs. Birnbaum clapped slowly, the only person doing so right now. Everyone was either too anxious to say anything or not at all caring for this weird display.

Sensei Brantley sliced the air and tension between them with his right hand like a knife, and declared, "BEGIN!"

"No Stands, Birnbaum...no, we do this MY way..." Marco said, generating sparks around the hand in his face. This made Jeremy curious, as he didn't remember this power from earlier.

"Hey! What is that you're doing?" Jeremy asked, but then quickly took a step back when Marco began generating a large yellow aura around his body. Sensei Brantley was at a loss for words, because he wasn't sure what to say right now.

"Um...is this...um...these aren't weapons...do we have a policy on super powers?" Brantley scratched his head.

"This is RIPPLE, Jeremy...bet you could do it, right? You can do everything I can do, but better, right?" He asked him, keeping his hand in front of his face. His headband flowed while his energy generated a wind for it to be picked up by. His entire body was glistening in the yellow light he was creating. The entire audience was taken aback by Marco doing this, save his friends and his mom. However, his mom was just admiring the headband looking so good on her son.

Jeremy was in awe of the power, but quickly recovered from the shock and smirked. "Heh...COURSE I can. Anything YOU CAN DO, I CAN DO BETTER. HOOOOWAH!" As if on command, Jeremy demanded that an even _larger_ yellow aura surround his body and nearly blow the entire room out of their seats! Birnbaum's own yellow aura was twice the size of Marco's, and even he was amazed at all the power he had. His spooked look quickly shifted into a shifty gaze back at Marco.

Janna facepalmed, "Good going, doofus...unless his idea is happening here..."

"I think...he does have something?" Jackie raised an eyebrow, "Not sure?"

"YOU LOOK SO HANDSOME, DEAR!" Mrs. Diaz screamed, "SHOW THE CROWD THE ZEPPELI FIGHTING SPIRIT!"

Marco kept the hand in front of his face and chuckled, "Well then, aren't you talented? ...Bet you can't go beyond like me though, huh?"

"Enough TALK, Diaz! I'm ready to kick your butt and rip you apart! STOP STALLING" Jeremy sneered, planting his right foot on the ground and launching himself off of it! He flies towards Marco like a missile, his Stand aiding him in his propulsion. He rears a fist back, and throws it forward slowly.

"Oh? You wanna see me go beyond? THEN HERE WE GO!" Exclaimed Marco, who _EXPLODED_ with a red fiery aura that sent Jeremy flying in the opposite direction! He nearly flew out of the ring, but Watch Me Whip helped keep him rooted into the ground and created a bubble behind him to bounce him back forward. He went flying back towards Marco, but nearly burned himself touching Marco's aura.

"AH! What IS THAT!?" He exclaimed, rolling backwards and getting on one knee to observe Marco.

"Seriously, guys, like what the heck is this?" Sensei Brantley really didn't know what to do here.

Marco just shakes his head at Jeremy, "Oh? What? You can't reach this form? It's Red Ripple. Mutated Ripple energy. It's super hot. Super powerful. Only the BEST can handle it."

"Oh?" Jeremy got up onto his feet, and kept his hands to his side, "So POWERFUL people can handle it?"

"Yup..." Marco plainly replied.

Jeremy smirked once more, having been goaded into trying it out, "Well then, Marco, I hope you don't have any more forms you're hiding from me...or for your sake, I hope you are...cause I'm gonna achieve this one REAL easy. HAAA! RED RIPPLE FORM!" Birnbaum shouted like an anime character, and began trying to unlock "Red Ripple Form". The audience, knowing that power surges from these two are bad news, all begin to duck down behind the bleachers for shelter. Sensei Brantley hid behind a wall right when Jeremy let loose and had all his energy explode outwards!

His Red Ripple went to the roof, scraping and singeing it with its northernmost tip. Marco growled at Jeremy, which Birnbaum noticed and took it as a sign of Marco's frustration. He achieved everything Marco could do, and it excited him to a near maniacal point. He went into a crazed state due to the power rush he was experiencing. Never had Jeremy experienced anything like this, and it excited him. It especially made him happy knowing he could outdo Marco.

"AHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA! HEY MARCO! I DID IT! I DID IT! MY AURA IS BETTER THAN YOURS! MY POWER IS BETTER THAN YOURS!" He screamed, sweat beginning to drip from his brow after a few seconds of the form, "I'M BETTER THAN YOU! I'M STRONGER THAN YOU! I'VE GROWN SO MUCH MORE POWERFUL, DIAZ! YOU WANTED TO CLAIM YOU DESERVED A BLACK BELT!? YOU WANNA CLAIM YOU'RE BETTER THAN US!? WELL LOOK AT ME NOW, DIAZ! LOOK AT ME NOW!"

"Good going, son!" Mr. Birnbaum declared from his seat, oblivious to all of this except the part where he cheers on his son (possibly out of obligation).

"SHUT UP, DAD! I'M NOT DONE TALKING!" Shouted Birnbaum, who swiveled his head around to angrily glare at his dad before turning back to Marcoi, "AND I NOW CAN...I CAN...KILL YOU, DIAZ...I CAN WRECK YOUR FACE AND RIP YOU TO SHREDS..."

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Diaz tilted her head before gasping, "KILL him?"

"Hey! NO killing, Jeremy! I know FOR SURE that's a rule!" Brantley stood up and pointed at Jeremy sternly, but then retracted it slightly as he thought of something, "It's an...unspoken rule...but I shouldn't have to say it! I assume!"

"SHUT UP!" Jeremy used an energy surge and a hot wind to push his sensei backwards, and then turned back to Marco. Diaz still had that hand in his face, and still stood there calmly in the same pose he'd held since he got there. It ticked the boy off even more, seeing Marco so smug in the face of death. And Jeremy began to take steps towards Marco, each one burning the floor under him. Marco himself had already melted a bit of the ground he was standing on, but that didn't matter right now.

Jeremy just kept his deadly sights on Marco, preparing a fist to go through his body. "MARCO DIAZ...YOU BETTER LOOK ME IN THE EYES WHEN I'M ABOUT TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF, YA HEAR ME!? YOU BETTER RESPECT THE NAME JEREMY BIRNBAUM! ALL OF YOU BETTER RESPECT IT! I OUGHTA TAKE OVER THE TOWN...I OUGHTA TAKE OVER...THE STATE...THE COUNTRY...THE...THE WORLD...I...I AM THE STRONGEST PERSON...IN...IN...IN...THE WORLD...SO YOU...SO...SO YOU...SO...SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSRRRRRRRR _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**_ "

At first, Jeremy began to lose momentum as he walked towards Marco. And then suddenly, he began to screech and holler in pain. His gi was beginning to burn away, as was Marco's. Jeremy, however, was beginning to feel pains inside his body. Marco stood steadfast over Jeremy, who was screaming and nearly immobile due to the pain.

"You okay, dear?" Mrs. Birnbaum asked, very nonchalant about the situation.

"Just rub some dirt on it, old lad, you'll be fine," Mr. Birnbaum advised his son.

"SHHHUT UUUUP...MOOOM...DAAAAAAAAAAAUGH! AAAH! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MY INSIDES, THEY'RE ON FREAKING FIRE! **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_**!" Jeremy clutched his stomach and began dry heaving due to the pains in his body. Marco, who was standing over Jeremy, just stood there in the same pose. He hadn't moved at all. He had no reason to. He was perfectly fine, it seemed. He did know what happened to his opponent, though.

"Huh...what's wrong, Jeremy?" Marco asked him in an even tone, not even minding Jeremy's pain, "You can't handle the heat of Red Ripple? The heat of the sun slowly building inside of you? I didn't have to lay a finger on you to beat you, Jeremy. Because you don't seem to understand why I felt so...upset at Sensei Brantley for not making me a black belt days ago. I get now why I don't have one. And I get why you'll never get one."

Jeremy angrily glared into the eyes of Marco, who just stared down with his cold, judging eyes. "You and I shared the same mentality at one point...power means we must be the best, right? So I felt with all the power I accumulated in my adventures, that I deserved black belt. And you think that by doing everything I could do, but better, that you deserved the right to call yourself better. But I learned something since then. I learned something from sensei...and something from my Ripple teacher a while ago...something from Janna, albeit inadvertently..." Marco's eyes shifted to a side glance of Janna making the "a-okay" sign with her right hand while smirking, "...And I even learned something from you, so be proud of that. I learned that POWER MEANS NOTHING...if you don't have the self-discipline to control it. You can have all my powers. But you can't have my discipline, because you aren't trained in it. You just want power. Red Ripple BURNS through your insides if you use it for too long. Me, though? I've grown some tolerance to it. You haven't. So congrats...I outsmarted you. ...Y'know, in hindsight, outsmarting an eight year old isn't that impressive...but I'll take the victory."

"HIIIYAH!" And as if right on time, Star hopped through a portal cut open with her dimensional scissors and landed in front of the scene, "WHERE IS HE!? WHERE IS THE STAND!?" She demanded to know, like a cop rolling in to bust a crime. Jackie, Janna, Sensei, and Marco all pointed to a writhing and angry Jeremy; Jeremy just snarled and hissed at Marco, and Star had leapt into action. She spun in a circle and aimed her wand at Jeremy, reciting the spell and firing the Spirit Split Spell at Jeremy.

" _Inner soul, arise and reveal_

 _The secret power you keep sealed_

 _Allow my power to drag out_

 _The extra piece you can live without!"_

The blast of magic consumes Jeremy, who screams bloody murder at Marco as Watch Me Whip is dragged from his body. Despite it trying to hang onto Jeremy's soul, Star manages to pry the Stand from his spirit and completely turn it into a baby blue colored Star that floats into her hand. Jeremy, now Stand deprived, dehydrated, and in need of medical attention, just coughs and lies on the ground. Marco looks down at Jeremy and sighs, shaking his head at the boy.

"...Kid...you got a lot to learn. But I'm willing to heal you up. It's the nice thing to do," He said as Jackie, Janna, and Star came around him.

"You okay, Marco?" Jackie asked him.

Marco chuckled, "Yeah I'm fine, Jackie. A-okay." His reassuring chuckle wasn't enough for Jackie, though, who grabbed the hand in front of his face and lowered it. This revealed Marco, with tears streaming down his face and frowning with a pained expression. Marco was in absolute pain, and the boy seemed like he was about to cry at any moment.

"Oh Marco..." Star tilted her head, feeling for Marco at the moment while patting his head. She didn't pat it out of comfort, he just had a small flame on top of his head.

"Guess you showed a bit of a killer instinct there, Diaz," Janna said, "Good job, pal!" She slapped his back, his skill still feeling the burning pain from the Red Ripple, and made him whine and whimper in pain. "Oh. Sorry, dude," She flatly apologized, watching Marco slowly collapse to the floor.

-.-.-

The audience in attendance was leaving the competition, having seen quite enough for the night after that main event. Marco had offered to help clean up after he healed up Jeremy, and Birnbaum was leaving the dojo with his arms crossed and a rotten grimace on his face. After the clean up, Marco and company were set to leave the dojo right before Sensei Brantley ran back to Marco.

"Hey, Marco!" He said, stopping him in his tracks, "Yo! Before you go...I heard what you said earlier...and I began to think about everything...and sooo..."

Brantley, from his back, pulled out a black belt for Marco. The entire group gasped and looked upon the black belt in awe, and Marco himself took the belt into his hands and nearly trembled from reverence. The belt he had been working at for most of his puberty was finally in his hands. THE final belt. The final level. He had finally achieved it after skipping a few belts. This was what he wanted. His face beaming with pride, Marco grinned and bowed respectfully to his master.

"THANK YOU, Sensei..." He said, "I hit the final level...I'm so excited about this. I mean...have I really learned everything I could?"

"Dude, black belt just means you're, like, better than the other newbies. You got a lot more to learn, Diaz," Brantley said, "But hey...black belt is the first stage of mastery. Go learn some more. I think you've more than done enough to graduate from here."

"Heh..." Marco looked at his belt even more, and then back at his sensei, "Naw, I think I'll be back after school tomorrow, sensei. I like it here. Plus, I'm sure you got a lot more to teach me."

His sensei shrugged, "Maybe, Marco. ...But not right now, dude." His expression then turned deadpan and serious, "You guys gotta get out now. I'm late for dinner, and mom made pasta. It's getting cold. See ya."

The group all had straight faces as the sensei told them this, and they all slowly filed out of the dojo so Brantley could close down for the night.

On the trek back to their houses, Marco turned to his mom and Star. "Hey, I'm going to walk Jackie home. I'll be at home soon enough. Don't wait for me, okay?"

"Okay dear!" Mrs. Diaz exclaimed, "I'll see you home! And once again, congratulations!"

"Yeah, Marco, I'll see ya!" Star smiled back at him, hugging him for his accomplishment, "And once again, good job! I'll try to catch the recording of what happened later, okay?"

"Haha, sure Star," Marco smiled and hugged her back, "I'll see ya then, okay?"

"Yeah, Marco," Janna got in on the affection, pinching Marco's cheeks much to his annoyance, "I'll see ya home."

"You helped out tonight, Janna...but you better be home when I get to my house," He glared at her before grabbing Jackie by the arm and walking her home. Star watched them both walk home, staring at them for a few long seconds. Janna, taking notice of that, tries to see what's wrong with Star. However, Star's stuck in her own head right now...

=.=.=

 _"Star...you need to keep an eye on your friend..." Moon told her, "Jackie?"_

 _"Why mom?" Star was curious as to why she asked that._

 _"Everyone struck by these arrows...they seemed to always have their dark sides pulled out and come after you and Marco. Jackie was struck, but nothing has happened yet," Moon pointed out._

 _"That's true," Shizuka agreed, "Jackie seems pretty even-keeled, so she probably doesn't have too deep of a bad side. But just in case...keep an eye on her, okay? If anything happens...you may need to drag her Stand out of her. That Stand may drag her into a dark place if anything bad happens to her, especially if you're the one to cause it."_

 _Realizing this just now thanks to them, Star never really did think about that. Jackie didn't go through an evil phase, but anything could pull her into one if it ticks her off enough. The 'focused on a single goal' part of the spell hadn't really taken effect yet. Most likely, Marco and Kelly healing her with Ripple probably instead of the corruption doing it first probably lessened any control it had over Jackie. There may be flashes though, and Star needed to keep an eye on her. She really didn't want to hurt Jackie, though. So she hoped that nothing came of it._

 _"Right, mom and mom...I'll keep an eye on her," Star assured them._

=.=.=

"Star!" Janna snapped Star out of her flashback, "Star, what's up, you okay?" Janna asked her.

Star perked up, turning to Janna. "Huh? Oh! No I'm fine. I'm fine."

"What's up, Butterfly?" Janna looked her in the eye, "You okay? Why you staring at them?"

"Oh...nothing...just thinking about something..." Star said, "Just...something...important. I'll tell you on the way to the Diaz house."

"Oh? Am I staying over?" Janna asked.

"I'm sure Marco will love it," Star smiled.

"Heheheh...fun fun..." Janna rubbed her hands together devilishly as the two girls walked back to The Diaz house.

 **⇐==TO BE CONTINUED===**

* * *

A/N:...

...

...

...FIGHTIIING GOOOOOOOLD!

Vento Aureo is so fun.

Anyway...reviews time? Hope the chapter was good, guys. Felt weird about it, but really wanted to write it.

Cross: Was I that obvious? Yeaaah, we got a Zeppeli! Marco has Zeppeli blood. ...I hope that boy lives. Also, yeah, Boy II Man was a definite influence for Jeremy's Stand.

reven: Oh dear I WAS predictable! Hahaha! Sorry guys. Marco's a smart guy though...when Janna is busy hassling them.

OMAC: No worries. He removed it my friend!

Also...we need to keep an eye on Jackie, guys. Very concerned for her.

Once again, thank you SO MUCH for reading and reviewing guys! Love that you like the story. Hope this chapter wasn't too bad!

Thanks for Reading! Stay Golden!


End file.
